L'Archer
by Angelene Hysteria
Summary: Harry entre en Sixième Année, Sirius découvre le monde des Morts. Mais un danger les menace l'un comme l'autre. Voldemort convoite les pouvoirs de l'Archer. Le monde des vivants et celui des morts s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Mystères, humour, romance ...
1. Prologue

**L'ARCHER**

**Disclaimer :**Rendons à Lady Rowling ce qui lui appartient. C'est-à-dire tout, car même mes idées perso m'ont été inspirées par elle. La brave dame ! Et vivement le Tome 6 !

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Le trio inséparable résoudra-t-il toutes les énigmes ? L'Ordre emmené par Dumbledore saura-t-il protéger les secrets des Arcadians ?Que pourra faire Sirius auprès des Anges du Monde d'En-Dessous ? Les réponses à ces questions dans les pages à venir, mêlant mystères, humour, action, drame, romance et folie ! (si si promis, il y aura tout ça) Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6 (prions le Dieu des Facs de Droit et le Saint Patron des auteurs de fics Gilles de la Mante Paradule que je n'aie pas trop de boulot ...)

**Mot de Wam : **Bon, comme le laisse suggérer mon pathétique résumé (je suis nulle dans ce domaine) la fic sera assez étoffée, et par conséquent très longue. Mais première bonne nouvelle, les chapitres seront courts, et deuxième bonne nouvelle, j'en ai pas mal écrits d'avance ce qui signifie : publications régulières (oué, on applaudit bien fort !)! Bon je commence la fic par poster le prologue, et comme il est assez court vous aurez la suite rapidement. Mais par pitié, un peu de reviews que diable ! Ca ne vous coûte rien et ça fait drôlement plaisir, en plus de motiver ! Sinon j'ai quelques remerciements à faire : merci à Kmi/Gringa/Le Gouffre pour ses corrections, à Minip et Karine pour avoir testé. Merci aussi au Dieu de la littérature Fantasy à l'humour tordant j'ai nommé Terry Pratchett et qui m'a inspiré ce Prologue et donc donné le coup d'envoi de cette fic qui me tient particulièrement à coeur ! Je finis en disant aux éventuels lecteurs de mon autre fic Chatte Noire Chat Blanc que je ne l'abandonne pas. Les publications de l'Archer seront plus régulières, mais Chatte Noire Chat Blanc me prend plus de temps car les chapitres sont deux à trois fois plus longs. Je viens d'entamer le chapitre 9 par ailleurs. Bon tout ceci étant dit ... Bonne lecture !!!!! (R&R pleaaaaaase)

**PROLOGUE : **

La Mort soupira de lassitude encore que la Mort, de par Sa nature, ne puisse exactement soupirer et Se matérialisa derrière l'Arcade se situant au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne. Et Elle détestait cet endroit.

Devant Elle se déplaçait, pour leur plus grand chagrin et désespoir, une cinquantaine d' " êtres " perdus dans ce piège. Ils marchaient, à la fois matériels et immatériels, avec et sans but, pleurant et riant, toujours appelant au secours les vivants, sans prêter la moindre attention à la Mort.

Celle-ci Se sentit horriblement vexée. De toute Sa carrière, personne n'avait jamais ignoré Sa présence et pour cause sauf quand Elle allait dans l'Arcade. Tentant d'ignorer Sa rage naissante, qui frétillante d'impatience, tentait de La persuader d'aller génocider un petit village de rien du tout quelque part dans le coin genre Londres Elle déroula une liste d'un long parchemin et leva en l'air une plume.

" Ahem. Black ? Sirius Black ? "

Une des ombres s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Elle. La silhouette se dirigea vers Elle, marchant dans le vide d'un pas assuré, même s'il n'y avait ni plancher, ni plafond, ni mur, ni nord ni sud, ni est ni ouest. Rien en fait. Le visage émacié de Black consentit à apparaître devant la Mort.

" C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- A votre avis ?

- Euh ...

- Vous ne Me reconnaissez pas ?

- Ben ...

- Je suis la Mort imbécile !

- Ah bon ? La Mort ?

- Surpris ?

- C'est-à-dire que, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Vous passez rarement dans le coin.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Et puis je Vous imaginais différemment. Une sorte de squelette ambulant vêtu d'une robe noire, se baladant avec une faux.

- Ah oui, ça c'était un de Mes anciens looks. Tout le monde évolue.

- Oui, c'est sûr. "

Sirius dévisagea d'un oeil connaisseur la Mort qui en l'occurrence ressemblait à une jolie rouquine au teint hâlé et aux yeux d'un noir profond. Elle avait l'air jeune, souriait à pleines dents, faisant apparaître de charmantes fossettes sur son visage, et paraissait plutôt dynamique et gentille au premier coup d'œil. Si on exceptait le fait qu'Elle était la Mort, on aurait pu Lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

" Et donc Vous êtes ici pour moi euh ... Je dois Vous appeler comment ? Mort ? La Mort ? La Démarcheuse d'Âmes ? La Cavalière de l'Apocalypse ? "

La Mort haussa les épaules.

" A vrai dire Je n'en sais rien. Voyez, on M'appelle rarement, pour des raisons que vous entendrez certainement. Tant qu'à faire, les gens préfèrent M'éviter le plus longtemps possible.

- Bien sûr. Mais sérieusement, Vous venez me cueillir ?

- En effet. C'est un peu Mon job.

- Oui, ça je le sais, mais je croyais que les êtres qui tombaient dans l'Arcade devaient y errer éternellement ? Enfin, c'est ce que m'ont dit les autres quand je suis arrivé. On m'aurait menti ? "

La Mort Se mordit la lèvre et arbora un air coupable.

" Pour être honnête avec vous, Je suis censée passer ici pour y cueillir toutes les âmes qui y apparaissent mais Je le fais jamais, avoua-t-Elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que c'est la galère de venir ici, bon sang ! Dans l'Arcade, on n'a pas la même notion de l'espace-temps que dehors, même pour la Mort. La première fois que Je suis passée ici pour collecter une âme, ça M'a pris trois semaines.

- Trois semaines ?

- Ben oui, à Moi ça M'avait semblé cinq minutes, mais quand Je suis sortie Mes Subalternes étaient débordés, le Monde des Vivants a été gravement déséquilibré parce que J'avais 2 857 842 âmes en retard. Ca a déclenché la Seconde Guerre Mondiale d'ailleurs. Après cet incident, J'ai décidé de ne plus venir ici et de laisser les âmes piégées y errer éternellement. De toute façon, J'ai laissé un panneau devant l'Arcade écrit " Attention, ne pas tomber dedans sous peine d'errance éternelle ". Les gens sont prévenus, Je M'en lave les mains.

- J'ai vu aucun panneau. "

La Mort réfléchit un instant.

" Oh mince alors, J'y avais pas pensé. La Mort et tout ce qui S'y rapporte est invisible aux gens qui ne sont pas en train de mourir. C'est ballot, il sert à rien Mon panneau. Personne ne le voit ...

- Et si on en revenait à moi ? Pourquoi revenir spécialement pour collecter mon âme ? Non pas que je ne sois pas flatté, mais je me pose tout de même la question.

- Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec Moi, concéda le Mort. Ca vient d'Au-Dessus.

- Au-Dessus ?

- Oui, En-Dessous quoi !

- En-Dessous ou Au-Dessus ?

- Au-Dessus c'est En-Dessous ! trancha la Mort avec colère. Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec Moi, Black ! "

Sirius sourit.

" Je croirais entendre le Professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva McGonagall ? "

La Mort regarda Sa liste vite fait.

" Elle n'est pas passée loin, il y a quelques mois. Mais d'après Mon plan, elle a encore pas mal de beaux jours devant elle.

- J'en suis ravi pour elle. Mais Vous étiez en train de m'expliquer qu'En-Dessous, on réclamait mon âme. Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Honnêtement ? Aucune idée. Le Grand Intendant du Monde d'En-Dessous en a décidé ainsi. Il M'a convoquée sans prévenir au beau milieu d'un attentat terroriste. "

La Mort renifla de regret.

" A cause de lui, y a eu des tas de Survivants. Il ne M'a rien expliqué, c'est dans Nos règles, même si techniquement Je lui suis supérieure. Vous avez des relations En Bas ?

- Euh ... J'ai des amis morts, si c'est ce que Vous entendez par " relations ".

- Ah oui ? Qui comme amis ? S'intéressa la Mort, une curieuse dans l'âme qu'Elle n'a pas.

- Oh eh bien ... Il y a James Potter, et ...

- James Potter ? S'agita la Mort. Oh cherchez pas plus loin, ça vient de lui tout ça. Il fait un de ces chambardements En Bas ! ... "

Sirius éclata de rire.

" Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui.

- Et puis c'est un Héros. Le Nouvel Intendant du Monde d'En Dessous euh il y a des Intendants par alternance, par souci de renouvellement, et pour éviter les luttes de pouvoir des Forces du Mal bref, le Nouvel Intendant est fasciné par les Héros et les Âmes Pures bla bla bla ... Il est trop sensible si vous voulez Mon avis. Et il donne des tas de privilèges aux âmes de Héros. Et votre copain, là, il s'en donne à cœur joie. Vous êtes un Héros vous aussi ?

- Euh ...

- Je vois que vous M'avez échappé à plusieurs reprises ... marmonna la Mort en consultant son parchemin. C'est rare. Ca arrive aux Chanceux, aux Immortels ou aux Héros. De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas un Immortel, et question chance ... euh ... ben Azkaban, l'Arcade ... Non, vous n'êtes pas un Chanceux. Tant mieux, ils ont besoin de Héros En Bas.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Vous verrez.

- Mais je croyais que lorsqu'on était mort, on ...

- ... flottait dans la plus grande félicité, enveloppé de béatitude, dans un champ de bonheur éternel ? Non. Ca ne se passe pas comme ça. Enfin, si pour les Moldus. Les petits veinards ... Mais pas pour les sorciers. Vous avez du boulot qui vous attend.

- Oh.

- Bon. On va devoir y aller tous les deux. C'est pas que Je M'ennuie avec vous mais ... Ca va faire un bout de temps que le Monde des Vivants M'attend et ... Bon, J'ai mis Famine, Pestilence et Guerre en remplacement, mais Elles ne peuvent pas tout faire, Elles sont limitées par rapport à Moi, comprenez ? D'ailleurs, J'ai dit à Guerre qu'Elle était concernée par le secteur du Terrorisme, mais à chaque fois Elle refuse de les prendre. C'est agaçant à la fin, ça fait deux cents ans que ça dure et qu'Elle Me file du boulot en plus ...

- La Guerre est de sexe féminin aussi ? demanda Sirius.

- Façon de parler, mais comme Son nom l'indique, oui. Ainsi que Famine et Pestilence. Vous les mortels, vous Nous représentez toujours comme des Barbares sanguinaires aux mâchoires carrées, qui chevauchent d'immondes bestioles pour répandre le Chaos. Alors que c'est faux. On n'est pas méchantes, On a juste un job à faire. Et On se déplace sur des nuages. Nous sommes éthérées, bon sang ! Il faudrait que J'en parle à un mortel pour qu'il fasse répandre l'information, sauf que J'ai la fâcheuse tendance de devoir les tuer quand ils Me voient.

- C'est handicapant, certainement.

- Marre de ces clichés éculés. C'est juste que ça M'énerve de lire des choses fausses sur Mon compte. Ca devait vous faire la même chose quand la presse racontait partout que vous étiez un meurtrier sanguinaire ?

- Vous êtes au courant de ça ?

- Oh je me tiens au courant, en lisant les journaux, au cas où. Pendant Tchernobyl une catastrophe moldue Je n'étais pas au fait de ce qu'était la radioactivité. Du coup, les âmes que Je suis allée collecter le premier jour se sont toutes foutues de moi en constatant que Je ne M'intéressais pas au progrès. Moi, la Mort, qu'on traite d'archaïque, alors qu'il n'y a pas plus moderne et indémodable que Moi ! Pf. Ca M'a terriblement vexée. Bref, on y va ?

- Une petite question d'abord.

- Oui ?

- Avant de mourir ... Enfin de tomber ici, j'essayais de sauver ...

- Oui Harry Potter. Je connais. Le Survivant. Très agaçant ce mioche. Cause de nombreux jobs bâclés. Il est vivant.

- Ca me soulage. Et Vous savez si ...

- S'il va mourir ? Bien sûr qu'il va mourir. C'est inéluctable.

- Oui mais je veux dire, va-t-il vivre longtemps ?

- Ca dépend, longtemps pour vous c'est cinq ans, cinquante ans, cinq siècles ou cinq millénaires ?

- Euh je voulais dire longtemps à l'échelle humaine.

- Oh. Dans ce cas. "

La Mort consulta Sa liste et sourit.

" Le petit garnement ! Je dois lui rendre visite très prochainement.

- Qu ... Quoi ? " pâlit Sirius.

La Mort eut une sorte de sourire de compassion et S'expliqua.

" Vous savez, la Vie et la Mort, c'est compliqué. Nous ne sommes pas les Seules à jouer. Il y a aussi le Destin et la Liberté qui entrent en compte. Oui, Je suis censée voir votre filleul bientôt, mais selon les rouages des uns et des autres, il n'est pas dit que Je le prenne. D'ailleurs, depuis que ce mouchard est né, J'ai eu exactement dix-neuf rendez-vous avec lui. C'est beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Je l'ai vu tellement ce gamin, que Je dois mieux le connaître que ses propres parents. Je me rappelle de la première fois que Je l'ai vu. Il était gravé sur ma liste, après James Potter et Lily Evans on meurt sous son nom de jeune fille. Je dois avouer que c'était très touchant comme scène. Cet homme qui se bat jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour sa famille, puis cette femme qui meurt pour protéger son enfant ... J'avoue que, même si Je suis inéluctable, J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur que Je n'ai pas, au moment de prendre l'enfant. Et d'ailleurs, par un phénomène étrange, Je n'ai pas pu le prendre. D'ailleurs Je n'ai même pas pu prendre Monsieur Jedusor, ce qui M'avait hautement contrariée. Ah, soupira-t-Elle, vous les sorciers, avec votre manie de vouloir devenir Immortels quand vous n'êtes pas nés sous cet état. Ca vous fait faire des choses idiotes et après, Moi, Je ne peux pas vous prendre même si c'est censé être ...

- Inéluctable ?

- Voilà.

- Et Voldemort ? Vous allez bientôt le prendre ? "

La Mort hocha gravement la tête.

" Son nom ne sera pas sur Ma liste tant que J'aurai celui de Harry Potter. C'est l'un ou l'autre. De toute façon, devrais-Je dire, c'est l'un _et_ l'autre, rapport à l'inéluctabilité. Mais Je ne peux pas savoir pour l'instant qui viendra en premier.

- J'aimerais tellement voir Harry s'en sortir.

- Vous verrez. En Bas, il existe des fenêtres sur les Vivants. Ca aide à se tenir informé.

- Si seulement Harry pouvait être prévenu de ce qu'il lui arrive ... "

Sirius dévisagea avec espoir la Mort, qui vit rouge.

" Pour qui vous me prenez ? La Vie ?

- Désolé. Bon. Je suis prêt.

- Vous voulez partir comment ? La faux traditionnelle ? La poignée de main contractuelle ? La tape dans le dos amicale ? "

Sirius eut un sourire.

" Vous savez, entre mon séjour à Azkaban, et ma vie de fugitif, je n'ai pas touché de femme depuis ...

- N'allez pas plus loin, J'ai compris. C'est bizarre, mais c'est souvent la Formule qui choisissent les Héros ... Et les poètes. Et d'une manière générale, les comptables, J'ignore pourquoi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, Je dois vous prévenir, cela étant, que n'étant pas une femme, mais la Mort, ce sera moins agréable et glacé.

- Je prends le risque. "

Sirius se concentra, se tint prêt, et la Mort se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un baiser froid et délicat.

* * *

Au Département des Mystères, le corps froid et sans vie de Sirius Black apparut hors de l'Arcade, pour s'échouer sur le sol, désarticulé. Une alarme se mit à hurler avec violence dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Bientôt, tout le monde fut au courant que la dépouille de Sirius Black s'était échappée de l'Arcade. 

**A SUIVRE AU CHAPITRE UN : UN ADIEU A UN AMI**


	2. Un Adieu à un Ami

**L'ARCHER**

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce que je retire de cette fanfiction se résume à de la pure satisfaction personnelle, or ce n'est pas quantifiable en terme d'argent.

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Le trio inséparable résoudra-t-il toutes les énigmes ? L'Ordre emmené par Dumbledore saura-t-il protéger les secrets des Arcadians ? Que pourra faire Sirius auprès des Anges du Monde d'En-Dessous ? Les réponses à ces questions dans les pages à venir, mêlant mystères, humour, action, drame, romance et folie ! (si si promis, il y aura tout ça) Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6 (prions le Dieu des Facs de Droit et le Saint Patron des auteurs de fics Gilles de la Mante Paradule que je n'aie pas trop de boulot ...)

**Résumé du prologue : **Sirius Black a été emmené hors de l'Arcade par la Mort Elle-même, soi-disant car on a besoin de lui En-Dessous. Sa dépouille s'échappe en même temps du voile, et se retrouve au Département des Mystères.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci à Kmi pour ses correcs, à Minip et Karine pour avoir testé, encore. Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, et même si ce n'est pas mon truc, je vous souhaite des tas de bonnes choses pour l'année 2005 et pour les autres !

**CHAPITRE UN**

**UN ADIEU A UN AMI**

Privet Drive était calme et déserte ce matin-là. Il était tôt, à peine neuf heures, et le dimanche matin, les Moldus ont pour coutume de faire la grasse matinée. Il faisait frais. La chaleur du mois d'août commençait à plier bagages, septembre et ses couleurs fauves du temps qui se rafraîchit allait montrer le bout de son nez. Dans la rue déserte de la très proprette et très cosy banlieue de Little Whinging, Surrey, il n'y avait pas un chat. Façon de parler puisqu'un petit chaton trottait gaiement sur le trottoir. De vagues murmures provenaient de certains des pavillons aux pelouses parfaites, parfois ornées de nains de jardin et toujours bordées de barrières blanches, signe que les Moldus les plus matinaux émergeaient des bras de morphée. Tout était tranquille.

Un « pop » vint troubler la quiétude de la petite rue d'ordinaire sans histoire. Un « pop » bien vite résorbé par le silence régnant en maître. Un « pop » discret que personne n'avait remarqué, sauf peut-être le chaton qui mettait le nez dans une poubelle, et qui tentait de l'éventrer à l'aide de ses petites griffes. Les yeux jaunes et ronds fixèrent le coin de la rue d'où provenait le « pop ». Une silhouette haute mais voûtée venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement au beau milieu de la rue. Le chaton se désintéressa totalement de la poubelle et avança de quelques centimètres.

L'homme qui venait de transplaner dans Privet Drive, troublant sa tranquillité, ne prêta pas attention à la bête mais regarda tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu. Constatant que la petite rue restait immuable et indifférente à sa présence, le sorcier prit de l'assurance et se mit à marcher en direction d'une maison sans caractère qui portait le numéro 4. Lorsqu'il passa devant le chaton au pelage hérissé, celui-ci se mit à gronder sombrement. Il venait de sentir son odeur. Une odeur menaçante, glaçante, de celles qui inquiètent les animaux et effraient les humains.

Le sorcier jeta vers le chaton un regard noir presque bestial qui fit trembler la bête. Celle-ci partit alors se cacher, traversant la rue en courant aussi vite que ses petites pattes maladroites le lui permettaient. L'homme eut un sourire mince, puis s'arrêta devant la barrière blanche des Dursley. Une odeur alléchante de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de toasts grillés s'échappait de la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine. La maisonnée était réveillée. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à attendre. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte de la barrière, et franchit le petit chemin tracé entre deux parcelles de pelouse humide d'avoir été rafraîchie par l'arrosage automatique. Les rosiers parfaits entretenus avec amour par Mrs Dursley inondaient le jardin d'une odeur sucrée qui ravissait ses narines.

Il s'arrêta en silence sur le pas de la porte et frappa deux coups sonores et distincts. Le petit brouhaha à peine perceptible que son ouïe développée captait l'instant d'avant cessa tout d'un coup. Remus Lupin pouvait saisir toute la tension qui naissait dans la maison à la pensée qu'un visiteur tôt le dimanche matin, à quelques jours de la rentrée pour Poudlard, était forcément de mauvais augure. Surtout considérant le passé troublé du pavillon de banlieue depuis une nuit, quinze années plus tôt, où un bébé avait été déposé sur le pas de leur porte.

Un instant après que Remus ait frappé, et au moment où il levait de nouveau le poing pour réitérer, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage méfiant de Pétunia Dursley, la tante de Harry Potter. Grande et maigre, les traits pincés en une expression mêlant la défiance et la peur, elle ne prit pas la peine d'adresser la parole à l'homme miteux debout sur son pallier et le laissa s'exprimer avec un sourd mépris. Lupin esquissa un pauvre sourire et s'empêcha de rire ouvertement de l'attitude ridicule de la tante de Harry, cintrée dans une robe de chambre immonde à fleurs, des rouleaux dans les cheveux lui rappelant les descriptions moqueuses qui lui en avait déjà faites Harry, et se contenta de la saluer.

« Bonjour Mrs Dursley. Pardonnez mon intrusion à une heure si matinale, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Nous ne donnons rien aux mendiants ! le coupa-t-elle avec agressivité.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, poursuivit-il sans se démonter. Je suis un ami de Harry. »

Pétunia fronça les sourcils et l'examina avec un suprême dégoût.

« Oh, vous êtes comme lui ... cracha-t-elle.

- Je ne tiens pas à vous déranger, reprit Lupin, toujours poli. Il faut que je m'entretienne brièvement avec Harry.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- J'ai des informations à lui faire parvenir. C'est très important.

- Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui entrer chez moi sous de faux prétextes ! aboya-t-elle, la peur claironnant dans sa voix.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, expliqua Remus avec patience. Fin juin, à la gare. J'accompagnais Harry, avec quelques amis. »

A l'évocation de cette fameuse scène, le jour du retour de Poudlard de Harry, où Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et les Weasley avaient gentiment, mais fermement, convaincu les Dursley qu'il était préférable pour leur santé de bien traiter Harry durant les vacances d'été, Pétunia pâlit tellement que Lupin crut la voir défaillir. Sans bouger d'un pouce, ou peut-être n'en était-elle pas capable, elle appela d'une voix faible son époux, Vernon, qui de toute façon apparaissait dans le vestibule. Il s'était visiblement habillé à la va-vite pour accueillir le visiteur. Pétunia lui présenta en quelques mots, la voix anormalement aiguë, l'identité du visiteur, mais au regard bourru et frustré de Vernon, nul doute ne faisait qu'il l'avait reconnu.

« Que nous voulez-vous ? Il vous a écrit quelque chose pour pleurnicher ? Avec ce maudit hibou ?

- Non. Je suis venu le voir pour lui parler d'une chose très importante.

- Importante ? Ah oui ? »

Vernon croisait les bras et gonflait sa poitrine pour se donner de la contenance tandis que Pétunia tremblait d'appréhension en dévisageant Lupin. La femme avait une trouille monstrueuse des sorciers. Et encore, songeait Lupin, elle ignorait qu'il était un loup-garou.

« Et quelle est cette chose importante dont vous devez lui parler ? insista Vernon, bien décidé à lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

- C'est personnel.

- Personnel ? »

Mr Dursley renifla de mépris. Apparemment il devait considérer qu'il était censé tout contrôler dans la vie de Harry, et il n'était pas décidé à laisser Lupin lui parler si facilement. Remus pensa furtivement qu'il pouvait forcer Vernon à lui amener Harry, et ce sans se fatiguer, mais il se retint à grand-peine. Il était raisonnable, pas impulsif. Il n'était pas Sirius. Et puis il savait que s'il se laissait aller à se défouler contre les Dursley, Harry en paierait le prix cher. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui causer des ennuis, il en avait suffisamment, notamment en restant vivre dans cette famille. Reprenant son souffle, il affronta tranquillement le regard agaçant de Vernon.

« Écoutez, par le passé vous avez déjà tenté de vous opposer au monde des sorciers, ou d'empêcher Harry de faire ce qu'il était appelé à faire. Toutes ces tentatives ont échoué. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni l'intention de vous forcer à me laisser lui parler, alors coopérez. Plus vite je lui parlerai, plus vite je repartirai. »

Mr Dursley jaugea un instant Lupin, méfiant, semblant procéder à une quelconque réflexion personnelle, puis, grommelant, et de très mauvaise grâce, il s'écarta du pallier juste assez pour faire passer Remus dans le corridor. La Tante Pétunia le fuit aussitôt comme la peste, se précipitant pour faire chercher Harry. Dudley émergea de la cuisine, un toast à la main, dévisageant avec une appréhension muette le visiteur, et Vernon, au summum de l'impolitesse, laissa Remus dans l'entrée, sans l'inviter à passer au salon.

Tout en lorgnant d'un air condescendant la parure miteuse dont était vêtue Lupin, l'oncle de Harry lui expliqua que quoi qu'il ait à annoncer à son neveu, il assisterait à la conversation. Mr Dursley paraissait tenir à l'écouter, comme s'il pressentait que Lupin venait avec une mauvaise nouvelle pour Harry, ce qui était vrai. D'ailleurs, même Dudley, qui pourtant craignait les sorciers, s'était rapproché insensiblement, agité à l'idée qu'un nouveau malheur puisse frapper son cousin.

Finalement, suivant nonchalamment sa tante, Harry descendit. Lupin sentit sa gorge se serrer en revoyant l'adolescent, à la fois parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sirius venait tout juste d'être perdu dans l'Arcade, mais aussi parce que plus il prenait de l'âge, plus le garçon ressemblait à son père. Pendant l'été, il avait encore grandi, et maigri, ce qui était paradoxal puisqu'il avait parallèlement forci : en contraste avec sa taille haute et maigre, il avait acquis des muscles noueux en jouant au Quidditch. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affirmés et avaient durci. Il devenait un homme. L'adolescent avait définitivement perdu toute trace enfantine, toute innocence que ce soit dans ses traits ou dans son regard.

Il paraissait seul, tourmenté, mais aussi résigné d'une certaine façon. Une lueur passa dans son regard quand, arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il aperçut Lupin. Il lui adressa un demi-sourire, un peu fatigué, mais le cœur y était. Le loup-garou sentait que c'était un soulagement pour le jeune homme de retrouver quelqu'un de son monde, en qui il avait confiance, après avoir été entouré de l'unique présence des Dursley pendant l'été. Du soulagement, mais également de la surprise, car la présence de Lupin était inattendue, eues égard à ses activités importantes au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme s'il percevait le cheminement du processus de réflexion du jeune garçon, Remus vit les traits du visage de Harry se déconfire à mesure qu'il comprenait que si Remus venait le voir entre deux missions, en plein jour, chez les Dursley, cela signifiait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Après avoir eu un geste vers Remus pour lui serrer la main chaleureusement, Harry se ravisa, et laissa sa main le long de son corps, le dévisageant d'un air méfiant et las. Lupin hocha la tête en dissimulant sa tristesse. Il était fier de voir que le fils de son ami était très intelligent et intuitif, mais c'était souvent pour son malheur.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Professeur Lupin ? »

La voix de Harry lui parut étonnamment forte, masculine, assurée. Il n'avait pas prononcé son nom pour le saluer mais pour l'interroger. Derrière ces mots se cachait quelque chose comme « qui est-ce cette fois ? ». Il observa son maintien et constata qu'il se tenait plus droit que d'ordinaire. Droit et contracté, prêt à encaisser.

« Professeur ? répéta avec dégoût Pétunia en posant ses petits yeux de fouine sur l'aspect miteux de Lupin.

- Vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous étiez Professeur dans son école de fous ! protesta l'Oncle Vernon, comme si cette information changeait les données.

- Je ne le suis plus, expliqua d'une voix douce Lupin. Mais Harry continue à m'appeler Professeur, ce qui est très flatteur. »

Lupin détourna ses yeux clairs des regards inquisiteurs des Dursley, et fit de nouveau face à Harry.

« Surtout considérant l'élève. »

Harry ne cilla pas, soutenant la gravité du regard de Lupin, tandis que Vernon reniflait de mépris. Pétunia mettait nerveusement les mains sur les épaules de son fils, restant derrière sa carrure imposante, même si celui-ci aurait probablement préféré se cacher loin hors de portée de Lupin, considérant sa malchance lors de ses rencontres précédentes avec les sorciers. Une queue de cochon, une langue d'un mètre, la visite de Détraqueurs, tout cela avait de quoi traumatiser un Moldu à vie.

« Que se passe-t-il Professeur Lupin ? insista Harry, de cette même voix forte et déterminée à laquelle Lupin ne se faisait pas.

- J'ai des nouvelles à te donner.

- Vraiment ? »

Le ton de Harry était sarcastique. Tout comme l'été précédent, Harry avait été tenu à l'écart des activités de l'Ordre du Phénix car il devait rester chez les Dursley pour sa protection et qu'il était trop dangereux de communiquer par hibou. A mesure qu'il grandissait, prenait de la maturité, et en raison des événements d'il y avait quelques mois, il appréciait encore moins.

« Si c'est pour me dire que quelqu'un a encore été tué, ce n'était pas utile de vous déplacer, marmonna Harry. On m'apporte _la Gazette du Sorcier_ tous les matins. C'est sûr que le ton a changé. L'année dernière, ils niaient tout en bloc, et à présent ils donnent dans le ton film-catastrophe. A croire que c'est Fudge qui écrit lui-même la ligne éditoriale. »

Lupin hocha la tête sombrement. Il regarda vaguement les Dursley, qui ne comprenaient rien à leur conversation. Mais il constata toutefois que Pétunia serrait beaucoup plus fort les épaules de Dudley, au point que celui-ci s'en plaigne en gémissant doucement.

« Il est vrai que la communauté des sorciers se laisse gagner par la panique. _La Gazette_ leur livre des articles sans nuance, donnant l'impression que Voldemort est au plus fort de sa puissance. Ce qui est faux. Mais pourquoi s'en priveraient-ils ? Le nombre d'abonnement a doublé en deux mois. Les gens sont obsédés par l'information. Le point positif, c'est qu'il nous est plus facile de recruter des membres.

- Vous agissez toujours dans la clandestinité ?

- C'est plus sûr. Les Mangemorts ne savent pas ce que nous faisons exactement. Et puis Fudge en veut toujours à Dumbledore, il se fait violence pour collaborer avec lui.

- Splendide. »

Harry détourna les yeux, serra les poings de colère et de frustration, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil indifférent aux Dursley, reporta son regard vers Lupin.

« Pouvez-vous me dire la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, s'il vous plaît ? Qu'on en finisse ?

- Bien. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non, répondit Harry sèchement. Allez droit au but. C'est Ron ? Hermione ? Un Weasley ? Un Professeur ? Un membre de l'Ordre ? »

Lupin soupira gravement.

« Non, c'est Sirius. »

Harry parut interloqué l'espace d'un instant, puis esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« La scène a déjà été jouée, Professeur. Il a perdu, et nous sommes passés à l'acte suivant.

- On a retrouvé son corps, poursuivit Lupin sans noter l'ironie amère derrière les paroles de Harry. L'Arcade l'a rejeté.

- Après deux mois ?

- Nous n'avons pas d'explication. »

Remus vit Harry se contenir difficilement pour ne pas exploser, puis affronter durement le regard de l'ancien ami de son père. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond ne ressemblaient alors plus du tout à ceux de sa mère, car Lupin n'y avait jamais vu briller pareille lueur au cours de toutes ces années à la côtoyer.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me dire ce qu'est cette fichue Arcade ? Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je suis trop jeune, ou qu'il faut me préserver ! Ca n'a réussi à personne jusqu'à présent ! »

Lupin nota entre les lignes la colère que Harry semblait toujours éprouver à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Ses paroles donnaient l'impression qu'il le tenait pour responsable de la mort de Sirius. Mais quelque part, les sens affinés de loup-garou de Remus sentaient une grande, profonde et douloureuse culpabilité. Si Harry en voulait à quelqu'un, c'était surtout à lui-même.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, Harry, reprit-il, doucement, et sincèrement, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'est cette Arcade. C'est un secret bien gardé par les Langues-de-plomb du Département des Mystères. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que toute personne prise au piège du voile n'en est jamais revenue.

- Sauf Sirius ? »

Remus sourit, même si c'était un sourire de tristesse, un peu désespéré.

« Sirius tout craché. Il faut toujours qu'il se distingue des autres. »

La remarque parut absorber une partie de la colère de Harry, même si son visage demeurait crispé, et ses yeux emplis de chagrin.

« Dumbledore m'a confié qu'il pensait que même les Langues-de-plomb ignorent tout des secrets de l'Arcade. On l'a probablement retrouvée au cours d'anciennes fouilles, constaté sa dangerosité, puis archivée au Département des Mystères, à l'étude et à l'abri de tous. Des tas d'hypothèses farfelues circulent sur sa nature. Dumbledore, lui, pense qu'il s'agit d'un « espace ».

- Un espace ? Quel genre d'espace ?

- Un espace différent du nôtre, emprisonné derrière le voile par la magie, pour éviter qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur, ni se répande dans notre espace sous peine de ... De nous engloutir et de nous faire tous disparaître.

- Et pourquoi cet espace aurait rejeté le corps de Sirius après deux mois ?

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas vu son corps, mais on m'a dit qu'il était indemne, à part la blessure laissée par Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle a frappé Sirius. Rien n'indique physiquement qu'il soit mort depuis deux mois.

- Mais il est bien mort ?

- Malheureusement. »

Il y eut une légère agitation, parcourant les Dursley comme un courant électrique, et Vernon ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, en souriant.

« Sirius Black est mort ? Son Parrain ? Le tueur fou évadé ? Bien fait ! Une vermine en moins. »

Ce qui se passa par la suite n'avait pas été prévu par Vernon et échappa totalement au contrôle de Lupin. Harry, échaudé par la remarque répugnante de son oncle, et contenant déjà bien difficilement sa colère, s'était jeté sur lui pour l'attaquer, en rugissant d'un air furieux. Bien qu'en apparence plus imposant que Harry, Vernon avait vacillé sous le choc de la soudaine agression, puis était tombé sur le sol. Penché au-dessus de lui, son neveu levait le poing pour le frapper, mais il fut retenu par Lupin qui tenta de le tirer en arrière en le prenant par les épaules. Dudley et Pétunia n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, stupéfaits.

« Lâchez-moi Lupin ! Laissez-moi faire ! criait Harry en se débattant tandis que son ancien Professeur le forçait à s'écarter.

- Ne fais pas de choses que tu regretteras ... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je ne le regretterai pas, j'en rêve depuis toujours !

- Ca suffit ! »

Lupin mit beaucoup plus de force dans sa prise sur Harry et le dégagea totalement de son oncle étendu et éberlué qui était resté paralysé par la stupeur. Le loup-garou plaqua le fils de son ami contre le mur du vestibule, en grondant imperceptiblement, les yeux menaçant, puis tourna la tête sèchement vers les Dursley.

« Vous devriez nous laisser. »

Sa voix était rauque et méconnaissable. De sombres instincts d'ordinaire endormis s'étaient réveillés en lui par l'affrontement. Pétunia retint un gémissement et se précipita vers son mari pour l'aider à se relever. Dudley, laissant tomber son toast par terre, regardait d'un air ébahi le Lupin menaçant qui la minute d'avant semblait n'être qu'un pauvre homme faible et fragile. L'Oncle Vernon, une fois debout, se dépoussiérant les vêtements, lança un regard incendiaire à Harry.

« Attends un peu, toi, sale gamin ! Tu vas regretter amèrement ce ...

- J'ai dit laissez-nous ! »

Vernon fut interrompu par la voix menaçante pareille à un grondement sourd de Lupin. Il le dévisagea, bouche bée.

« Je suis tout de même chez moi ! tonna Vernon, même s'il était moins assuré.

- Effectivement, reprit Remus, toujours menaçant, mais plus calme. Mais Harry est un sorcier. Un sorcier en ce moment fou de rage. Veuillez, pour votre sécurité, vous retirer afin que je puisse le calmer. »

Le ton de Lupin, ferme et froidement calme, ne souffrait aucune discussion, et le regard vert dément qu'un Harry ulcéré et retenu par son ancien Professeur lançait vers son oncle, étaient suffisamment impressionnants. Vernon ravala son fiel et avec humeur, fit signe à son fils et à sa femme, d'aller dans le salon. Les Dursley disparurent, conseillant tout de même à Lupin de ne pas tarder, et de les débarrasser de Harry si c'était possible. Remus ne leur prêta aucune intention et reporta son regard sur Harry. L'adolescent, plus tourmenté que jamais, tentait sans grand résultat de ravaler sa rage. Sa famille se retira, et dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de son regard, il finit par bousculer un meuble du vestibule en grondant de colère, puis tapa du poing sur le mur, les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa haine.

« Ca va mieux ? s'enquit sombrement Lupin.

- Non ! hurla Harry. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Je ne les supporte plus ! Si seulement j'avais Sirius ... Mais c'est fini ! Ca n'ira plus jamais mieux ! Je suis en colère Professeur ! Toujours ! Et rien ne semble vouloir la calmer ... »

Le garçon semblait commencer à se calmer, mais Remus ne pouvait se réjouir de sentir du chagrin en lieu et place de sa colère. Il esquissa un faible sourire alors que son attitude lui rappelait un vieil ami à lui, aujourd'hui disparu.

« Harry, murmura-t-il, je sais que depuis toujours on te dit que tu ressembles étonnamment à ton père. Mais en ce moment même, tu me fais plutôt penser à Sirius. »

Harry se figea tout net, éberlué, et se retourna vers Lupin. Le poing qu'il avait frappé contre le mur était en sang mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Il aurait réagi de la même manière que toi. C'était un impulsif, très courageux, combatif, qui ne supportait pas les injustices. Ton attitude avec les Dursley me rappelle celle que Sirius avait avec sa propre famille. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Épuisé et découragé, il s'adossa au mur, le calme totalement retrouvé. Lupin s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry. Sirius était mon meilleur ami, on se connaissait depuis toujours. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Et il était aussi le vestige unique de la meilleure époque de ma vie. Crois bien que ma tristesse et mon manque rivalisent facilement avec les tiens.

- Je sais ... soupira Harry d'une voix rauque. Mais Sirius n'était pas votre seul parent. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa.

« Regardez-moi, Professeur. Je ne suis qu'un gamin. Et je suis tout seul. D'après Dumbledore, j'ai même un « destin » à accomplir, rajouta-t-il avec frustration. J'ai besoin de Sirius. J'ai besoin d'une famille.

- Mais tu en as une ... lui répondit Remus sur un ton réconfortant. Pas par les liens du sang, mais par d'autres liens spirituels et affectifs, peut-être plus forts. Sirius n'était pas de ton sang, mais ça ne changeait rien entre vous. Tu peux compter sur beaucoup de personnes, à Poudlard, tes amis, les Weasley, et Dumbledore aussi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille me parler de Dumbledore en ce moment ...

- Je comprends ta colère contre lui. Lui aussi certainement. Mais essaie juste d'imaginer une chose. Essaie d'imaginer qu'on laisse entre tes mains le sort d'un jeune garçon, dont il faut à tout prix assurer la protection. Essaie d'imaginer que sa vie ou sa mort, son bonheur ou son malheur dépendent de toi. Et maintenant, imagine que tu dois faire des choix. Ce n'est pas si facile.

- J'en ai conscience. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens. »

Remus hocha la tête et serra un peu plus fort son épaule. Il faudrait du temps à Harry avant de pouvoir faire de nouveau confiance au puissant mage. D'un côté, c'était inquiétant, à cause des nombreux dangers qui guettaient Harry depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas si mal qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul et à s'assumer, surtout s'il venait à affronter en duel le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Chaque fois que Lupin repensait à cette prophétie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Dans un sens, elle n'avait rien de très surprenant : c'était Harry qui avait causé la chute de Voldemort la première fois. Rien que pour cela, le Mage Noir le provoquerait en face à face un jour ou l'autre. Mais se le voir confirmer par la prophétie avait un côté glaçant, inéluctable. Et Remus pensait que c'était le genre de responsabilité malsaine qui ne devrait jamais incomber à un garçon de son âge. Surtout quand le garçon en avait déjà trop vu.

Lupin avait toujours espéré après la mort de James et Lily que Harry vivrait bien. Il avait toujours gardé un oeil sur lui, de loin, sachant que ses parents morts, et Sirius à Azkaban, il restait l'une des seules personnes à s'intéresser « vraiment » à lui, pas seulement parce qu'il était Celui-qui-a-survécu. Et puis il avait deviné ce qui risquait de lui arriver entre les mains des Dursley, puisque Lily lui avait souvent parlé du mépris de sa sœur Pétunia pour elle et sa famille.

Mais Remus n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose pour lui, à la fois parce qu'il avait du mal à assurer ses propres moyens de subsistance, mais aussi car Dumbledore insistait farouchement pour laisser Harry aux bons soins des Dursley. Même s'il avait envisagé que le fils de son ami ne devait pas être heureux dans la famille de sa mère, il avait espéré que dès son entrée à Poudlard à onze ans, tout irait mieux pour lui. Il s'épanouirait au milieu des siens, comme cela avait été son cas à lui, Lupin, quand il avait fait connaissance avec les Maraudeurs.

Il avait imaginé, tous avaient imaginé, que le miraculeux garçon ayant survécu aurait une belle vie prospère au milieu des siens qu'il avait « sauvés ». On avait pensé qu'il deviendrait probablement un sorcier très puissant. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement après avoir été le responsable de l'anéantissement de Voldemort si jeune, même s'il n'avait pas été conscient de son exploit ? On avait pensé qu'il ferait de grandes choses, qu'il aurait une vie étincelante ...

Et quinze ans après, Remus Lupin avait devant lui un adolescent tourmenté, mal dans sa peau, méprisé par sa famille de sang, endeuillé de sa famille de cœur et d'âme, victime impuissante d'un destin contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Et même s'il existait un moyen de le faire échapper à cette prophétie, qui le ferait ? Inconsciemment, même si c'était fou, même si on savait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, tout le monde pensait réellement qu'il était la clé de la chute de Voldemort, et tout le monde voulait qu'il l'affronte.

Lupin s'aperçut que tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry le dévisageait et tentait désespérément de comprendre le mutisme de son ancien Professeur. Remus scruta ce regard vert sans espoir et perdu et songea qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry affronte Voldemort. Il se promit même que si cela arrivait sous ses yeux, il s'interposerait.

« Je vous déçois ? hasarda alors Harry, devant le mutisme complet de Lupin.

- Non Harry, sourit celui-ci. Tu ne me décevras jamais. Depuis des années, tu fais bien plus que ce qu'on attend de toi. Tu te surpasses.

- Pas assez pour sauver Sirius.

- Harry, tu dois savoir que chacun a son destin sous son contrôle. On peut s'occuper de celui des autres mais il ne faut pas espérer changer ce qui ne peut l'être. Sirius a toujours agi comme il le voulait. Personne ne pouvait espérer lui faire changer sa conduite. Personne ne peut contrôler notre destin si nous ne le voulons pas.

- Et moi ? Je peux contrôler mon destin ? »

Lupin ne lui répondit que par le silence, mais le regard triste et évocateur de Harry le poussa à chercher quelque chose à dire.

« Tu peux faire comme tout le monde, Harry. Tu peux essayer. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Il faut que je sois prêt ... murmura-t-il. Toutes les fois où j'ai échappé à Voldemort, j'ai eu de la chance. Il ne faut pas trop la tenter. Vous savez qui sera Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année ?

- Non. Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé. Pas encore.

- Vous pourriez revenir ...

- Malheureusement, l'opinion des parents d'élèves sur un professeur loup-garou n'a certainement pas changé depuis deux ans. Surtout en cette période troublée où plus personne ne se fait confiance. De toute façon, Dumbledore dit qu'il a besoin de moi à l'Ordre.

- Vous devez être un membre important. Dites-moi, que faites-vous exactement dans l'Ordre ?

- Harry, je ...

- Non, je ne suis pas trop jeune pour savoir. Vous avez vu le résultat pour m'avoir caché la vérité toute l'année dernière ? »

Remus soupira d'un air coupable. Il savait que le garçon n'avait pas apprécié d'être mis à l'écart. Le loup-garou avait fait confiance à Dumbledore, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il fallait avouer que l'affaire avait montré les quelques failles du puissant sorcier.

« Et puis, reprit Harry, c'est bien moi qui suis censé tuer Voldemort, non ? Alors c'est moi qu'on devrait songer plus que quiconque à informer, non ?

- Sans doute. »

Remus se redressa, arrangea ses vêtements moldus qu'il avait froissés en retenant Harry de frapper son oncle, et fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée, mettant sa main sur la poignée, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

« Rassure-toi, Dumbledore est un homme qui sait tirer des leçons de ses erreurs. Il t'informera dorénavant de tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- Vous vous en allez ?

- Je suis attendu. Je repasserai te chercher demain matin, ne t'en fais pas pour ton oncle et ta tante, je me charge de les faire coopérer.

- Coopérer pour quoi ? Où allons-nous demain ? Au QG ?

- Non, voyons, Harry. Demain je t'emmène à l'enterrement de Sirius.

- Qu ... Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te dire que sa dépouille a été retrouvée. Nous l'enterrons demain. »

Harry ne pipa mot, un peu sous le choc même si les paroles de Lupin coulaient de source.

« Je ne suis jamais allé à un enterrement sorcier ... avoua-t-il. J'étais trop jeune quand mes parents ont été tués, et j'imagine que les Dursley n'ont pas voulu y aller. Et quand Cedric Diggory est mort, je n'ai pas été invité ... Je ...

- C'est normal. Les cérémonies d'enterrement des sorciers répondent à un rituel très différent de celui des Moldus. Seules les personnes du même sang que le défunt peuvent y assister.

- Mais ... Nous n'avons pas le même sang, Sirius et moi ?

- Il était ton Parrain. C'est un lien très fort qui s'acquiert par une cérémonie magique particulière. C'est presque comme si tu étais de son sang. D'ailleurs la coutume du Parrain est très ancienne et vient des sorciers. Ce sont les chrétiens moldus qui ont ensuite repris la tradition à leur compte. Mais notre conception du Parrain est très différente. En fait, toi seul pourra assister à la cérémonie demain. Sirius n'est lié magiquement à personne d'autre, et il n'a plus de famille. Du moins de famille qui souhaite assister à son enterrement. Les Weasley sont de lointains cousins à lui, ainsi que Tonks, mais ils seront en mission demain, et donc ne pourront y assister. Tu devras accompagner sa dépouille, mais on t'expliquera comment faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je t'y emmènerai et je t'attendrai dehors. »

Remus vit une lueur de panique traverser le regard de Harry. C'était une certaine responsabilité d'accompagner le corps d'un défunt, particulièrement pour le garçon qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux coutumes en la matière. Lupin lui esquissa un demi-sourire qui se voulait confiant.

« Tu n'auras rien à faire à part regarder les Arcadians procéder à la cérémonie et garder ton calme pour ne pas les déconcentrer.

- Les Arcadians ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Tu n'as pas non plus entendu parler d'eux ? murmura Lupin. Ce sont des sortes de prêtres. C'est à eux que sont confiés les sorciers décédés, pour qu'ils passent « ailleurs ».

- Où ça ailleurs ? Au Paradis ? s'enquit Harry avec un brin de scepticisme.

- Non, c'est différent. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas se faire enterrer dans le sol comme le font les Moldus.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Harry.

- A cause de la Magie. Le corps meurt mais pas la Magie qui l'a habité toute sa vie. Et une magie à l'état brut, sans rien pour la contrôler, c'est dangereux. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous utilisions des baguettes pour en maîtriser notre usage ? Depuis toujours il existe des lois très strictes interdisant aux sorciers de se faire enterrer dans le sol.

- Mais ... Sirius m'avait dit un jour que les sorciers décédés à Azkaban étaient enterrés dans l'enceinte ?

- C'est parce qu'elle est protégée. Mais il existe peu de terres au monde qui soient suffisamment protégées pour pouvoir accueillir des dépouilles de sorciers. Et généralement on y enterre des notables ou des gens très importants, qui ont révolutionné la Magie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il en existe huit, il me semble, dont Azkaban. Si un sorcier se fait enterrer dans une terre non protégée, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. Tu as déjà entendu parler des zombies ?

- J'en ai vu dans des films d'horreur moldus ...

- Ils existent. Enfin ont existé. Une communauté très minoritaire d'illuminés en Haïti avait décidé de se libérer des lois basiques du monde de la Magie. Ils faisaient de la magie à la main, avaient dédaigné l'usage des baguettes, et ils se faisaient enterrer dans le sol. Ca a causé des catastrophes, et des Moldus qui étaient décédés récemment, enterrés près de leurs tombeaux, ont été touchés par les ondes magiques dégagées par leurs corps. Ce qui les a « ranimés ».

- C'est horrible ... souffla Harry.

- C'est pour ça que cette communauté a été fortement réprimée. Un peu trop fortement d'ailleurs ... Mais personne ne prétend que l'histoire des sorciers soit exemplaire ... Tu n'écoutes pas beaucoup les cours du Professeur Binns, je me trompe ? Enfin, cette affaire a servi d'exemple et plus aucun sorcier ne fait la folie de vouloir être enterré dans le sol. Sauf quelques originaux ou des séniles. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus être incinérés. Ce pourquoi nous avons besoin des Arcadians. Leur communauté existe depuis près de trois mille ans.

- Et qui sont-ils au juste ?

- Des émissaires. Ils accompagnent les sorciers jusqu'à leur dernière demeure.

- Et c'est quoi cette dernière demeure ? »

Lupin se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment au juste par quoi commencer, parler des Arcadians à un novice était vraiment complexe car, malgré leur utilité et leur présence importante dans la communauté magique, personne ne savait au juste ce que ces prêtres faisaient, ni qui ils étaient. Un sujet tabou en somme, qui avait donné lieu à de nombreuses théories farfelues, ou croyances futiles. Lupin prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il enseignait à Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude de toujours diviser par séquences simplifiées ses explications lorsqu'il voulait apprendre à ses élèves des points délicats. Il n'avait qu'à tenter d'appliquer cette méthode.

« On dit que les corps des sorciers sont confiés à une créature appelée l'Archer, commença-t-il d'un ton docte mais un peu vague. On en sait très peu sur cette créature, car les Arcadians gardent sa nature secrète de génération en génération. Personne ne peut découvrir les secrets de l'Archer sans devenir un Arcadian. Et tout Arcadian doit le rester jusqu'au jour de sa mort, emportant le secret dans sa tombe. On suppose que l'Archer est une créature qui emporte les corps des sorciers et qui pour une raison inconnue arrive à les faire disparaître avec leurs ondes magiques, ou alors à séparer les ondes magiques des dépouilles. Personne ne le sait précisément en fait. D'ailleurs pour certains, l'Archer n'est pas une créature, mais un sorcier puissant et immortel, qui aurait fondé les Arcadians. Et d'autres pensent que l'Archer n'est ni une créature, ni un sorcier, mais une sorte de lieu encore plus sûr que les rares terres protégées accueillant ponctuellement des dépouilles. Mais si c'est le cas, personne ne sait où se situe cet endroit.

- C'est bizarre, put seulement dire Harry, ahuri par ces révélations étranges sur les coutumes funéraires des sorciers. Et si cet Archer n'existait pas ? Si les Arcadians avaient juste trouvé un moyen de priver d'onde magique un corps sans vie ?

- C'est aussi une théorie récurrente. A titre personnel, c'est celle que je trouve la plus crédible. Ca expliquerait que les Arcadians agissent dans le secret. Car s'ils ont trouvé le moyen de contrôler des ondes magiques, et donc la Magie, ça fait d'eux des êtres très puissants. Une puissance très convoitée.

- Par des mages noirs ?

- Par exemple. Quoiqu'il en soit, la communauté des sorciers fait une confiance irréprochable aux Arcadians qui sont des êtres simples et inoffensifs. Ils restent neutres et cohabitent avec le reste de la communauté sans aucun problème. S'ils existent depuis trois mille ans c'est qu'il y a une raison. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, le frère de Kingsley Shacklebolt est un Arcadian.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère ...

- C'est lui qui officiera pour la cérémonie de Sirius. Il te guidera. Écoute, les Arcadians sont très admirés et très respectés. Il faudra leur montrer la plus grande déférence. Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire, tu marcheras à côté de la dépouille de Sirius, puis les Arcadians procéderont à la cérémonie. Tu ne verras pas grand-chose, au moment final leur magie absorbe la lumière. Quand ils auront fini, le corps se sera volatilisé, et ils te feront un présent. Ca s'appelle le Don de l'Archer, la légende dit que la créature offre un objet symbolisant le défunt à son plus proche parent en échange du corps qu'il vient de prendre. Accepte le Don, et puis on t'accompagnera à la sortie où je t'attendrai.

- Où ça se déroulera ?

- En France. Nous devrons utiliser un portoloin.

- En France ? explosa Harry. Pourquoi si loin?

- Par sûreté. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sauront que tu assisteras à l'enterrement de ton Parrain. Ils pourraient attaquer. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour réagir vivement mais Lupin l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain Harry, dit-il fermement mais doucement. Pour l'heure je suis attendu pour une mission. Alors fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? On se reverra demain.

- Bien sûr. A demain. »

Lupin acquiesça, et coupable de devoir laisser Harry seul avec les Dursley après l'éclat qui venait d'avoir lieu, hésita sur le seuil de la porte, regardant fixement le fils de son ami, en apparence calme, mais troublé par leur conversation.

« Bonne chance, Harry.

- Vous aussi, Professeur. Pour votre mission. »

Le loup-garou eut un faible sourire.

« Ne m'appelle plus Professeur, mais Remus. D'accord ?

- D'accord. A demain Remus. »

Lupin hocha la tête puis se décida à quitter le 4 Privet Drive.

**A Suivre …**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA MORT ET LA VIE**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Ilys : **Salut ! Assez rapide la suite ? Lol. Les updates se feront toutes les semaines, voire toutes les deux semaines si pour X-raison je n'ai pas pu avancer ma fic … Et oui, comme tu as l'air de très bien le connaître, je ne m'épancherai pas plus sur l'enfer des facs de droit …

**Nanou : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors j'espère que l'Archer continuera à t'intéresser et à te faire sourire (de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai du mal à rester totalement sérieuse quand j'écris dans l'univers HP. C'est tellement … Abracadabrantesque !)

**Kazy : **Yo Minip ! (pourquoi je te parle comme ça moi ?) Bon alors déjà, mettons les choses au clair : tu n'as pas embrassé Sirius Black. Pas de protestations ! No more of this, comme le dirait Bill à Sophie Fatale. J'ai écrit un prologue où la Mort emportait l'Ame de Sirius Black par un baiser, et c'est après que tu t'es mise à te prendre pour la Mort. Bon. Alors naturellement, comme dans le Disque-Monde, dès lors qu'il y a quelqu'un pour croire en une chose, cette chose se met à exister et tu es devenue a posteriori la Mort. Seulement, ce n'est pas rétroactif ! Conclusion : tu es la Mort mais ça ne te sert à rien car tu n'as jamais roulé de pelle à Sirius Black. Fin de la démonstration. Ah je m'aime. Quant à Tu-Sais-Qui qui aime les blondes avec les seins qui pointent (non, pas Voldemort vous autres …) rappelle-toi de ce précepte de Mike Myers dans Wayne's World « Beeeep (waw ça fait comme dans Kill Bill, quand on censure le nom de Beatrix Kiddo, impressionnant !) n'est pas ton ami. Beeeeeeeeeep est un suppositoire ». Réconfortée ? Bref, merci pour ta review, et je suis sûre que j'arriverai à la boucler avant la sortie du Tome 6 (baveuuuuuuuuuh).

**Ada : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes ! (ça fait carte de vœux non ? Pas grave, c'est l'époque)

**Karine : **Ah ma Karinounette, ça t'a marquée, hein, que je t'acoquine avec la Mort dans DA3 ? (texte somptueux, bien qu'inachevé … La fin d'une époque quoi …) Bon la Mort n'est pas censée être très présente dans la fic, mais si j'ai l'occasion de la faire revenir, je n'hésiterai pas, promis ! Bon moi, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais qu'on vienne me chercher comme ça, mais j'aime bien l'idée que l'au-delà soit un endroit joyeux. Après tout c'est vrai, quand on est morts on n'a plus de soucis. Ca me fait penser au prochain film d'animation chapeauté par Tim Burton « The Corpse Bride ». Ca va être terrible. Bref. Bon sinon entre nous, il reste encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir et de chapitres à découvrir, alors si tu vois la Mort entre-temps, tu fais comme ce vieux photographe dans l'épisode Tithonus d'X Files : tu fermes les yeux et tu l'ignores. Allez, je te laisse, vive Pratchett, vive Kirouac, vive Caro des Cantons, vive les Frils !

**Soph : **Hello Good Lady ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, malgré ton emploi du temps de ministre … Mais je comprends très bien le coup des bouquins qu'on t'offre à Noel et que tu as envie de dévorer dans l'immédiat … Euh sauf que cette année on m'en a offert un seul, une biographie de Radiohead. Pas pressé, donc (pourquoi personne n'a voulu m'entendre quand je réclamais des bouquins d'Eugenides ?). Plus les projets d'écriture, évidemment, je connais que ça … (Note pour plus tard : prochaine fois que voyons Grand Génie de la Lampe, si jamais avons chance de voir Grand Génie de la Lampe, demandons à rallonger les journées ou à vivre de son écriture, serait très bénéfique pour santés financière et mentale). Passons, comme le disait Richard Fish. Suis pétrifiée d'humilité devant énorme compliment me désignant comme héritière de Pratchett. L'accepte en me flagellant et en jurant de ne plus avoir cette prétention sur ma Bible « Les Petits Dieux » (euh oui, mon frangin m'a perdu mon exemplaire de « De Bons Présages »). Bon, je vais arrêter de parler comme dans le journal de Bridget C'estcommentdéjàsonnom … Moi aussi j'adore que les auteurs que j'adore adorent les auteurs que j'adore, valable aussi pour réalisateurs et musiciens. Et par extension j'adore que mes lecteurs adorent les auteurs que j'adore. Par contre j'adore pas mon mal de crâne naissant à l'écriture de cette réponse à ta review, donc je vais conclure, si tu veux bien. Comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre 1, le ton ne sera pas 100 humoristique dans la fic, mais comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me pratchettiser compulsivement ben … Tu verras au chapitre 2 … Quant à CNCB, prends ton temps, le chapitre 9 ne sera pas mis en ligne avant, mettons, deux semaines. J'ai encore quatre exams à passer, puis un trou avant la rentrée, j'en profiterai pour en finir l'écriture. Voilà sur ce, espérons que tu as passé bonnes fêtes, que 2005 sera grandiose et autre bla bla de ce genre. Pouvons à présent conclure Réponses aux Reviews. Syndrome Bridget machin refait surface. Consulter spécialiste promptement.


	3. La Mort et la Vie

**L'ARCHER**

**Disclaimer : **J'ai appelé mon banquier au cas où pour vérifier, mais de toute évidence, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fanfiction. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de JKR et franchement, ça me causerait beaucoup de soucis si elle en prenait ombrage. Voilà. Hyper convaincant ce disclaimer. Contente de moi du coup.

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci à tous les reviewers et à mes testeuses ! Deux choses sur ce chapitre : on m'a d'abord signalé un point nébuleux concernant ce chapitre. Il se situe juste après que Sirius ait été rejeté de l'Arcade. En conséquence, le chapitre précédent, où Lupin l'annonce à Harry, se situe postérieurement à ce que vous allez lire. Vous me suivez ? Enfin bref, j'ai mes raisons pour situer ce chapitre après, lesquelles sont que Harry est le héros de l'Archer et la mort de Sirius me sert à introduire des éléments qui seront utiles à l'intrigue en temps voulu (et puis je trouvais amusant de décrire l'au-delà). Donc je ne pouvais pas commencer la fic par deux chapitres d'affilée concentrés sur Sirius. La seconde raison, est que de toute façon il est mort, donc les soucis de chronologie, et d'espace-temps, ne le concernent plus vraiment. Tout du long de la fic, les passages sur Sirius, seront en décalage (temporels et autres) à ceux suivant Harry. Voilà. L'autre chose que je voulais signaler, c'est que j'ai glissé trois répliques de Kill Bill dans ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie. Vous ne les remarquerez probablement pas, à moins d'être fan, et dans ce cas-là, vous saurez que c'est fait exprès. Bref, trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 2**

**LA MORT ET LA VIE**

Sirius se regardait.

Pas tous les jours courant, ça, de se regarder. A moins d'utiliser un miroir, sauf que là, ce n'était pas un reflet. Il se regardait vraiment. Ou plutôt son âme flottait au-dessus de son corps sans vie.

C'était étrange. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur La Mort, pour un baiser froid, un baiser qui avait aspiré son âme pour toujours (mais mieux valait la mort qu'une errance éternelle dans l'Arche) et puis il se retrouvait là, devant son cadavre. " Là " n'était pas le bon terme, il ne pouvait plus se trouver dans un endroit, même si cet endroit était " là " puisqu'il n'était plus. Mais sa conscience ne pouvait formuler de meilleur terme. Sa conscience ?

" Oui, vous en avez une ... marmonna La Mort avec lassitude, comme si on Lui posait sans arrêt cette question. C'est un truc sorcier. Quand les Moldus meurent, ils ... meurent. Et leur âme flotte dans ... Un truc. Je ne suis pas douée pour les descriptions, en fait Je ne suis pas très lyrique. C'est dingue ce qu'Edgar Allan Poe a pu se foutre de Moi quand J'ai pris son âme ... Bref, quand les Moldus meurent, ils n'ont plus que leur âme, qui rejoint ... euh ... l'air ... le ciel ... le vide ... Appelez ça comme vous voudrez. C'est banal, mais c'est comme ça. Mais vous les sorciers, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de mourir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Vous pouvez toujours continuer à jouer un rôle chez le monde des vivants, en particulier celui des sorciers. De leur vivant, les sorciers ont conscience du monde des morts, avec les fantômes, les zombies, les vampires ... Les Détraqueurs, ces sales bestioles qui Me piquent Mes âmes et M'empêchent des les emmener vers la paix ...

- Pour les emmener où ? demanda Sirius, la voix étranglée.

- Vous ne voulez pas vraiment le savoir ... marmonna La Mort sombrement. Bref, vous connaissez les limites entre le vivant et la mort, et vous en connaissez les infractions. Vous pouvez même les pratiquer, par la magie noire. Vous avez la conscience de ce qu'est La Mort, et ce dès votre naissance. C'est pour ça qu'une fois votre âme séparée de votre corps, vous possédez toujours une conscience.

- Conscience de tout ce qu'on a fait de bien ou de mal dans sa vie ... dit Sirius d'une voix éteinte. La culpabilité ne meurt jamais. C'est pour ça qu'on ne baigne pas dans la félicité après sa mort ... "

La Mort éclata soudain d'un rire sonore. Sirius examina Son beau visage halé entouré d'une cascade de boucles rousses qui tremblaient sous les vibrations de Son rire. On aurait vraiment dit une belle jeune fille, ordinaire et attirante, que Sirius aurait tenté de séduire dans sa jeunesse. Mais lorsqu'il tentait de croiser Son regard, il était envahi par une sorte de sensation nauséeuse qui lui donnait le vertige, comme si La regarder dans Ses deux immenses yeux d'un noir profond et ténébreux équivalait à sombrer dans un vide spatial.

" Je Vous amuse ? fit-il, masquant son trouble.

- N'y voyez rien de personnel, J'adore Me payer la tête des nouveaux morts. C'est Ma seule distraction. "

Elle gratta du bout de l'index l'arête de Son charmant nez en trompette, d'un air amusé.

" Ils sont tous un peu tristes quand ils meurent. Parfois ils pleurent sur leur sort, parfois ils craignent pour ceux qu'ils laissent ... Comme vous, vous avez craint pour le-mioche-qui-ne-veut-jamais-mourir-correctement-comme-tout-le-monde ...

- Harry, Vous voulez dire ?

- Dans le milieu, on l'appelle le mioche-qui-ne-veut-jamais-mourir-correctement-comme-tout-le-monde.

- Nous on l'appelle Celui-qui-a-survécu.

- Exactement pareil, il est un peu rabat-joie à vouloir toujours vivre.

- Ca n'a rien de très excitant de mourir. Je parle d'expérience.

- Vous voulez rire ? Mourir c'est génial. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi. "

Sirius émit une grimace sceptique, et pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Il se serait attendu à se sentir désespéré, angoissé, à devenir fou le jour où il mourrait, mais là, non. Rien. Il se contentait de discuter tranquillement avec La Mort, comme s'il était dans un vulgaire salon de thé. Ca lui rappelait d'ailleurs un peu son adolescence, quand il emmenait des filles en balade à Pré-au-Lard, lors des sorties pour " apprendre à mieux se connaître ". Ah que de jolis minois et prénoms enchanteurs lui revenaient : Desdémone, Kirstin, Matucia, Leeder, Avi, Mya, Aquene ... Aquene.

" C'est parce que vous êtes mort.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas peur parce que vous êtes mort, siffla amusée La Mort. Et que vous ne ressentez rien de particulier à part un vague soupçon de nostalgie en pensant à vos anciennes petites copines.

- Comment Vous ... Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

- Ne soyez pas crétin, Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les pensées. Je suis La Mort. Je suis dans les pensées de tout le monde.

- Évidemment. Donc je suis et mort, et crétin. "

La Mort eut un sourire plus doux, qui paraissait presque être de la compassion.

" Je vous aime bien, vous savez, Black. Ca ne M'arrive pas tous les jours d'escorter une âme qui Me plaît bien. Et vous savez ce que Je fais dans ce genre d'occasion ?

- Dans un grand geste de mansuétude, Vous ramenez ces âmes à la vie ? tenta sans trop y croire Sirius.

- Oui. "

Le sorcier parut estomaqué et dévisagea La Mort qui haussa les épaules en riant.

" Non voyons, Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Ou peut-être que si ... En fait J'ai jamais essayé ... Mais ce n'est pas le point important, J'aime trop La Mort pour en priver les gens. Non, ce que Je fais en réalité quand une âme Me plaît bien, c'est que Je lui accorde, une, disons, une petite faveur. Vous avez un regret, Sirius Black. Pas vrai ?

- J'ai des tas de regrets.

- Mais il en est un auquel vous pensez beaucoup plus, depuis que votre inéluctable destin a été scellé. Ne Me dites pas que Je Me trompe, c'est impossible.

- Et qu'y pouvez-Vous ?

- Regardez. "

Sirius se tut et renonça à chercher à comprendre. Indécis, il regarda tout autour de lui, et remarqua pour la première fois à quel point c'était étrange de voir sans regarder. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien pour ça, il s'agissait de quoi ? Du sentiment de ce qui était visible ? De la conscience de voir ? En tout cas c'était là, sans vraiment l'être, comme s'il voyait une scène de derrière une vitre sans tain. Ou comme s'il était dans une de ces salles de cinéma moldues qu'il avait visitée étant plus jeune avec Remus ou Lily et qu'il voyait son propre présent défiler sur un écran géant.

Un présent bien sombre. Un présent qui se limitait à la vision à la fois malsaine et fascinante de son cadavre, étalé vulgairement contre le sol froid et marbré du Département des Mystères, seul. Sirius avait longtemps pensé dans son désespoir, notamment à Azkaban, qu'il mourrait seul et abandonné. Et maintenant qu'il se regardait, fugitif oublié de tous, mort devant ce voile d'un rouge sombre qui se mouvait légèrement et d'où provenaient des appels de détresse que lui seul pouvait entendre, il réalisait avec tristesse à quel point il avait eu raison.

Et puis soudain des silhouettes surgirent. Il ne sut pourquoi exactement, mais il lui traversa pendant une fraction de seconde l'intuition qu'il s'agissait de Harry et de Remus, ou de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui venaient prendre soin de sa dépouille de " Héros ". Mais c'était impossible. Du temps avait probablement passé depuis la bataille contre les Mangemorts pour ne pas laisser se perdre la prophétie et pour sauver son filleul.

En fait, ceux qui foulaient avec stupeur, consternation et précipitation le sol du Département, étaient des Langues-de-Plomb, attirés comme des abeilles au miel, par les hurlements stridents de l'alarme déclenchée dès que le corps de Sirius avait été éjecté de l'Arche. A quoi Sirius s'attendait-il ? Il n'y avait que les énigmatiques employés du Département des Mystères qui pouvaient s'intéresser à cette Arche, couverte d'un voile couleur sang, et qui dissimulait le plus terrifiant des vides dans lequel une âme puisse passer son éternité.

Personne qu'il chérissait.

Et puis, bizarrement, petit à petit, comme s'il avait vu flou et que tout s'éclairait soudain, il reconnut parmi les ombres grises et anonymes des Langues-de-Plomb, un visage familier. Un visage de femme, long et lisse, à la peau blanche et aux belles boucles blondes. Un rayon de soleil. Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil vers La Mort qui semblait satisfaite de Son coup bien qu'un peu barbée, puis il s'approcha de la belle femme en robe de sorcière pourpre. C'était sa couleur préférée ... lui rappela vaguement la conscience embrouillée de Sirius.

Il se posta bien face à elle, dubitatif. Pas ému. Il n'avait plus de cœur qui pourrait battre pour une émotion, mais il sentait des tas de souvenirs se bousculer en lui. Le visage qu'il observait par contre était crispé par les émotions. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre et ses yeux humides peinaient à retenir ses larmes. Elle dévisagea son cadavre pendant un long moment, sans se rendre compte que les autres Langues-de-Plomb s'impatientaient derrière elle. Au bout d'un instant, elle leur aboya quelques ordres, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sans doute pour masquer ses sentiments.

Les sorciers se mirent à vaquer et à s'agiter pour exécuter ses commandements, et elle s'approcha du Sirius mort, accompagnée de deux autres Langues-de-Plomb, comme pour mieux voir. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, tandis que les deux sorciers faisaient des commentaires que Sirius ne pouvait entendre. En fait il n'entendait rien, sans doute parce qu'il commençait à se détacher de plus en plus de ce monde. D'ailleurs la belle femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, ne les écoutait pas plus. Timidement, elle effleura le visage froid et sans vie de Sirius, et l'embrassa d'un regard désespéré et empli de regrets. Elle sembla murmurer quelque chose, mais il ne put entendre quoi.

Déboussolé, il se tourna vers La Mort qui regardait d'un air dédaigneux Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Sirius fit quelques pas vers Elle, brusquement et magistralement, comme l'aurait fait le héros tourmenté d'une pièce de théâtre, en La pointant du doigt.

" Vous ... Comment Vous avez fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fait. A part vous laisser rester assez longtemps pour la voir.

- C'est ... Elle est ... "

Sirius balbutia un instant, puis regarda de nouveau en direction de la belle femme agenouillée près de son corps sans vie.

" Elle s'appelle Aquene Carter, murmura-t-il. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Azkaban ...

- Je suis au courant vous savez, l'interrompit La Mort, sarcastique. Je suis omnisciente. J'ai certaines capacités tout de même ... "

Sirius eut un demi-sourire.

" Je m'en doute. Mais je n'ai plus parlé d'elle depuis ... Depuis la mort de James et Lily Potter. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle était devenue ... Ainsi, elle est Langue-de-Plomb. Elle a l'air de commander les autres ...

- C'est elle qui dirige les études attenantes à l'Arche. Plutôt ironique, hein ? "

Sirius ne releva pas et regarda la femme ainsi nommée Aquene avec insistance. Il se sentit comme soulagé d'un poids, soudain.

" Alors elle va bien. Elle en a l'air en tout cas ... Et regardez-la ... Ma mort semble l'attrister. Oh, peut-être pleure-t-elle plus les souvenirs que ma personne, mais ... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un monstre. Après mon évasion d'Azkaban, j'ai fui tous ceux qui étaient les miens, avant. Je craignais leur jugement. "

Il s'avança encore tandis qu'elle effleurait à peine ses cheveux, par pudeur, et s'agenouilla pour lui faire face.

" Elle est encore très belle. Elle semble plus distinguée. Elle est mariée ? demanda-t-il à La Mort.

- Non. "

Sirius soupira.

" Aquene ... J'aurais dû essayer de te revoir. Rien qu'une seule fois. "

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la sorcière frissonna et releva soudain le menton, regardant droit devant elle, et, elle l'ignorait, droit dans les yeux de Sirius. Il se plongea dans son regard vert une dernière fois, et sourit d'y retrouver tout ce qu'il disait déjà avant Azkaban. La vie l'avait épargnée, malgré tout ce qu'elle devait porter sur ses épaules, après l'assassinat de sa mère et de sa sœur par les Mangemorts pendant la première guerre. Et malgré son abandon, sa fuite et sa trahison envers elle en se laissant enfermer sans clamer son innocence, elle était toujours débordante de cette vie et de cette passion, ce qu'il admirait tant chez elle. Elle était toujours la même.

" Mon présent, pour vous ... susurra La Mort.

- Vous êtes plus généreuse qu'on ne le décrit dans le folklore.

- Merci de le reconnaître. Bon, vous êtes prêt maintenant ? fit La Mort en Se redressant et en lissant Sa délicate robe cramoisie.

- Oui. Encore merci. "

La Mort lui offrit un agréable sourire séduisant, qui ravirent Ses deux lèvres pleines et rouges.

" C'était un plaisir. Maintenant mon cher, prenez Mon bras et fermez les yeux. Le véritable excitant et fantasmagorique voyage commence. "

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais en réalité, il n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion. En fait de voyage excitant et fantasmagorique, c'était peu de le dire. La Mort l'emmena dans un tourbillon enivrant qui lui fit tourner la tête, la dernière image des vivants qu'il avait, celle d'Aquene, tournoyait en lui, et s'éloignait, de plus en plus, vite très vite, et puis plus rien. Ca y était. Fini, foutu. Les rares sensations qui lui étaient restées à sa sortie de l'Arche, quand son âme était encore connectée au Monde des Vivants, étaient à présent anéanties. Il n'était plus, voilà. Il aurait bien aimé paniquer ou pleurer ou hurler de rage à cette idée, mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus.

Il voulut regarder La Mort d'un air accusateur, après tout Elle était la personne la plus idéale et la plus commode à blâmer dans ce genre de circonstances, mais il fut saisi de stupeur. La Mort était toujours là. Elle arborait toujours cette délicieuse enveloppe de jeune fille appétissante, de lolita galbée et rouquine, mais ce qui le stupéfiait, c'était l'endroit.

Les Moldus voyaient ça comme une sorte d'endroit dans le ciel, tout blanc, parmi les nuages. Les grecs comme un long fleuve sur lequel faisait naviguer un canotier effrayant avant d'arriver dans le souffre ou dans un cadre enchanteur. Et là, il découvrait un pont. Pas un pont de pacotille, mais pas non plus un pont sublime, immense et impressionnant. Un mignon petit pont, en bois, pas très en hauteur, pas très en longueur, qui enjambait à peine une jolie rivière limpide qui coulait en clapotant gaiement. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où la rivière commençait, ni où elle finissait. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'horizon non plus, en réalité, à chaque fois qu'il regardait vers le lointain et tentait de se concentrer pour bien le distinguer, celui-ci apparaissait encore plus flou et lointain. Et plus il essayait, plus ça empirait, jusqu'à lui donner la nausée.

Résigné, il cessa de regarder de l'avant, après tout c'était inutile puisqu'il n'avait plus d'avenir. La notion d'avenir existait-elle encore au moins pour les ... les gens comme lui ? Les ... Hum ... Les morts, quoi ... Il observa donc ce qui était autour de lui. Il vit ses chaussures, celles qu'il portait ce jour-là et que, il s'en rappelait avec une précision nette et effrayante, il avait enfilées à la va-vite dès qu'il avait su que Harry avait fait la folie de quitter Poudlard pour se pointer au Ministère, et elles foulaient une herbe verte et fraîche. Tellement verte, tellement tendre, tellement rayonnante, qu'elle en était diablement suspecte. Il se demanda s'il y avait de petites fleurs, mais non. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'herbe verte (et depuis quand l'herbe, ça a des reflets bleus ?) la rivière, et le charmant petit pont.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux et jeta un coup d'œil vers La Mort qui dans ce décor panthéiste apparaissait comme une sorte de nymphe.

" Alors, je suppose que je dois traverser le pont, non ? "

La Mort haussa Ses ravissantes épaules fines.

" Je n'en sais rien. A votre avis, c'est ce que vous devez faire ?

- Vous m'avez accompagné ici !

- Oui. Mais Je ne vais jamais plus loin. Traversez-le ou pas, vous pouvez choisir.

- Que se passera-t-il si je préfère rester à batifoler dans l'herbe plutôt que d'aller peser mon âme dans la Grande Balance du Jugement des Hautes Divinités ? "

La Mort Se gratta le nez, perplexe.

" La Grande Balance du Jugement des Hautes Divinités ? C'est la première fois qu'on Me sort ça, dites donc !

- Ca m'est venu d'un coup. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

- Moui pas mal. Pas très original, mais bon ... Regardez autour de vous.

- Déjà fait.

- Bon vous avez pu constater qu'à part cette fichue herbe toute mouillée, la flotte et le pont, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Aucune autre âme à part la vôtre.

- Et après ?

- Ce qui veut dire, que même si vous décidiez de ne pas franchir le pont, l'option du batifolage dans l'herbe n'est pas envisageable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si vous ne franchissez pas le pont, vous retournez en haut.

- Chez les vivants ?

- Tout juste, Albus.

- Comme fantôme, Vous voulez dire ?

- Oui. Fantôme, âme désincarnée, esprit frappeur, poltergeist, revenant, doigt de la Mort ... Tout ectoplasme confondu, sans savoir bien faire la différence, parce que Je les méprise. Vous savez, Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en fantômes, les âmes qui choisissent cette option perdent souvent Mon estime, alors Je les ignore, mais, il paraît que ce n'est pas folichon comme vie. Vous pouvez voir et percevoir la vie. Mais vous ne pouvez plus la vivre. La plupart sont rapidement déprimés. "

Sirius se sentit refroidi d'un coup, surtout en repensant à Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête ou au Baron Sanglant. Ou pire : Mimi Geignarde. Ce n'était pas vraiment le type d'existence éternelle auquel il aspirait. Et qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il passerait la nuit des temps à arpenter les locaux du Département des Mystères ? A traîner au Ministère ? A voir des Aurors agir en restant pathétiquement impalpable, impuissant, mort ? Ce n'était pas possible.

" Alors ? Toujours tenté par le batifolage dans l'herbe ? "

Sirius se sentit une nouvelle fois résigné, et regarda en direction du mignon petit pont.

" Donc, euh, je le franchis, et voilà, c'est fini.

- C'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Ouais. Et euh ... Il y a des pièges ? Si je le traverse trop à droite, je finis en Enfer ? Pour passer l'éternité à manger des grappes du meilleur des raisins entouré d'anges aux formes généreuses je fais comment ? Je saute à cloche-pied ? Je marche sur les mains ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. Je ne franchis jamais le pont.

- Ah oui. Donc en fait, Vous ne pouvez pas m'assurer que ce qui m'attend derrière n'est pas la damnation éternelle ? "

La Mort esquissa une moue impatiente.

" Oh c'est toujours la même rengaine avec tout le monde, Moi qui avais sottement pensé que vous seriez plus original ... Écoutez, si on M'a envoyée pour collecter votre âme jusque dans cette foutue Arche du Néant, c'est qu'on ne vous prédestine pas à la damnation éternelle. Dans ce cas, autant vous y laisser.

- On va dire que je Vous crois sur parole.

- Avez-vous vraiment le choix Black ?

- Je suppose que non.

- Et avez-vous vraiment à supposer que non ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment à supposer que non. Je le sais. "

Sirius retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche et regarda d'un air déterminé le pont.

" Bon, alors j'y vais. "

Il tourna la tête une dernière fois vers La Mort, s'attendant presque à La voir se volatiliser, ou prendre un visage hideux de squelette géant brandissant une faux, mais en réalité Elle S'était appuyée avec nonchalance sur le pont, et jouait à changer de teinte de rouge Son vernis à ongles, avec un sourire futile et plein d'amusement. Lorsqu'Elle sentit le regard de Sirius posé sur Elle, Elle leva paresseusement Sa main nouvellement vernie à la couleur cerise écrasée, et le salua vaguement.

" Bon ultime voyage !

- Trop généreux. "

Sirius haussa les épaules et ne prit pas la peine de saluer La Mort, se disant qu'après tout ça devait Lui être égal. Il n'était rien pour Elle, à part une âme de plus à escorter. Et Elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre à quel point c'était dur de ... de devenir mort. Il se décida alors à poser un premier pas sur le bois solide, lisse et brillant dont était fait le petit pont. Il s'attendait à se sentir un peu différent en franchissant le Grand Pont de la Mort, mais en fait, même si ça avait dû lui faire quelque chose, il n'était plus outillé pour. L'air renfrogné, il ignora La Mort qui sarcastique et moqueuse l'applaudissait avec véhémence pour son premier pas, et rentrant sa tête dans les épaules, il commença à le parcourir.

Pour trois pas.

Puis il s'arrêta tout net, saisi de stupeur. Quelqu'un venait dans l'autre sens. Un silhouette longiligne, blanche et noire. En fait, elle était plus que blanche et noire : elle était en noir et blanc. Elle n'avait pas de couleur. Sa peau était grise. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses vêtements. Elle semblait avoir été découpée dans un livre d'illustrations crayonnées en noir et blanc. Elle, car on aurait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme même si elle n'avait pas de formes. La silhouette était grande, maigre, si maigre, tellement maigre et plate, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas plus épaisse qu'un fil. Une robe en haillons d'un blanc délavé, sombre, presque gris, pendouillait misérablement sur ses épaules basses. Prolongeant un cou immense, une tête qui semblait trop lourde pour son corps, maussade et sans expression, était à demi-dissimulée par des cheveux raides et fourchus aux pointes.

Sirius recula d'un pas, et d'un air méfiant, désigna du doigt l'apparition à La Mort.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

- Ca ? Ben, vous voyez bien. C'est La Vie. "

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

" La Vie ?

- Oui, vous savez, La Vie, La Mort : équilibre ! " minauda La Mort en imitant les deux côtés d'une balance à l'aide de Ses mains, paumes vers le ciel.

Il allait objecter quelque chose, mais ne put que marmonner une série de balbutiements sans consistance. Tandis qu'il se remettait de sa frayeur/stupeur, La Vie les rejoignait tout benoîtement de l'autre côté du pont. La Mort passa Sa main délicate dans Ses magnifiques boucles rousses d'un air narquois et regarda de haut La Vie.

" Salut Vi.

- Salut M. "

Sirius frissonna. Contrairement à la voix charmante et enjôleuse de La Mort, celle de La Vie le glaçait sur place.

" Dites Les Filles, Vous êtes sûres qu'il n'y a pas confusion entre Vous deux ? L'une a piqué le costume de L'autre, c'est pas possible autrement ! "

Le visage gris de La Vie se mua brièvement dans une sorte de grimace et Elle hocha la tête vers La Mort.

" C'est qui ça, M. ? Il n'a pas l'air d'un Ange Noir ...

- Lui ? Tu rigoles ? C'est une âme que J'escorte.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que Tu déléguais maintenant ...

- Je fais des exceptions pour les âmes de Héros. Tu sais, c'est à cause des nouvelles directives du Grand Intendant.

- Ah oui. Quel maboule celui-là.

- Fallait pas voter pour lui. Moi Je préférais Cerr.

- Un Ange d'Or qui a renié sa condition pour devenir un Ange Blanc ? Autant inviter Le Mal à gérer le Monde d'En-Dessous ! Et puis l'Alternance, M, l'Alternance ! Tu as toujours été inconsciente Ma pauvre M.

- Et Toi, Tu as toujours été barbante, Vi. "

Sirius, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise parmi ces discussions ineffables entre entités immatérielles, émit un léger raclement de gorge.

" Euh écoutez, je crois que je vais ...

- Montre-Moi ton âme, toi ! "

La Vie S'était jetée sur Sirius avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste et le regardait de si près qu'il crut que lui aussi allait se parer de nuances grises et perdre ses couleurs. A Sa façon de le scruter, Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes magiques, dont la science délicate le poussait à lire dans l'âme de ses clients avant de leur confier la baguette adéquate.

" Intéressant ... murmura La Vie de Sa voix rauque. Je Me rappelle de toi. Tu as été coriace à façonner. Surtout avec tes parents. J'ai voulu faire de toi une brebis galeuse. Je t'ai donné beaucoup de caractère, peut-être un peu trop. A force de ne pas savoir te contrôler, cette greluche a dû venir te prendre trop tôt.

- Euh ... put seulement murmurer Sirius, hanté par son regard noir et gris.

- Arrête, Vi, Tu vois bien que Tu le mets mal à l'aise, intervint La Mort. Tu fais toujours ça. Ne vous en faites pas Black, c'est Sa façon à Elle de montrer Son affection envers Ses âmes.

- Vous ... Vous façonnez des âmes ? s'enquit Sirius.

- A ton avis, que peut faire d'autre La Vie ? rétorqua-t-Elle agacée. Je t'avais pourtant fait assez intelligent ... Cela dit, Je te voyais bien mourir plus jeune que ça, c'est déjà ça.

- Oh, Vi, pitié ... soupira La Mort.

- La Pitié ? S'exclama La Vie. Où ça ? Elle Me doit trois âmes !

- Non, c'est une expression des Vivants ... Tu sais, Vi, Tu ne devrais pas Te contenter de les façonner et de les laisser aux bons soins du Destin, Tes âmes. Il cause de ces trucs parfois ... "

La Vie haussa les épaules, sceptique.

" J'ai déjà bien assez de boulot comme ça, et puis ce sont tous des ingrats. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis allée de l'autre côté du Pont pour rendre visite à Merlin. Je lui ai donné une âme de génie, il a vécu 564 ans adulé par toutes les communautés magiques, et ce fieffé saligaud se fiche éperdument de Moi ! Aucune reconnaissance !

- Bah Tu sais, une fois qu'ils sortent du nid ... Je Te l'ai dit, plus de suivi, Vi ! Regarde Moi, Mon boulot parfaitement chiadé avec Black. Il est pas tout content le grand garçon ? "

La Mort et La Vie posèrent simultanément leurs regards impénétrables vers Sirius, qui se sentit pris en sandwich.

" Euh oui, je suis très flatté par votre attention, Madame ... Mademoiselle Mort. Et vous, La Vie, je Vous suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir ... euh ... façonné.

- Au moins un qui réalise le cadeau que Je lui ai fait. Pourtant il a eu une vie minable ...

- C'est ce que Je lui disais tout à l'heure. Il était sceptique quand Je lui ai assuré que la mort c'était génial !

- Ca, c'est parce que Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, la vie, marmonna Sirius.

- On fait toujours tout un foin de la vie, mais laissez-Moi vous dire Black que c'est une idée reçue. Regardez Moi et regardez La Vie. Ca fait une différence non ? Vous savez pourquoi Elle est grise et maussade et pourquoi Je suis fraîche et pimpante ? Parce que la vie, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Bon, ok, Je l'admets, c'est bien de la vivre la vie, sur le coup. Sans la vie, la mort ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue. Mais le problème de la vie, c'est que c'est difficile. La mort, par contre, c'est facile. C'est pour ça que Je suis fringante et qu'Elle est sinistre. "

La Vie hocha la tête.

" Ce que M. dit est plein de vérité. A présent que ton âme a quitté les Vivants, elle ne souffrira plus. Ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté de ce Pont, n'a rien d'effrayant, Je puis te l'assurer.

- Hmmm Vi ... La guerre ... baragouina mollement La Mort.

- Oui, enfin presque rien d'effrayant, corrigea alors La Vie. Mais de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, à moins de vouloir retourner chez les Vivants sous forme d'ectoplasme ? "

Devant les grimaces communes que faisaient La Vie et La Mort à cette idée, Sirius opta pour une négation totale, rapide et déterminée.

" Alors franchis le Pont, fit La Vie. C'est là la dernière marche de ta destinée. Et crois-Moi, crois-Moi car Je t'ai fait, tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches. "

Sirius scruta l'autre bout du Pont, mais n'y vit rien de particulier.

" Ce que je cherche ... J'ignore ce que je cherche.

- Un guide t'attendra au bout du chemin. Les âmes de Héros sont toujours escortées. Tu verras, tu aimeras. "

Sirus hocha la tête. Il fit face aux deux entités.

" Bon, eh bien je vais y aller et Vous dire adieu.

- Pas trop tôt, J'ai un poker menteur avec le Destin, le Mal et l'Ineffable, marmonna La Mort.

- Un poker menteur ? s'écria La Vie. Mais pourquoi Vous ne M'invitez jamais ?

- Parce que Tu triches et que T'es mauvaise joueuse !

- C'est faux, Je triche pas, J'utilise juste Mes capacités naturelles, c'est tout. Et puis, plus mauvais joueur que Le Mal, là, Je vois pas.

- Ok, Les Filles, alors euh ... Je Vous laisse ... " marmonna Sirius.

Mais La Vie et La Mort continuaient à Se chamailler, ce qui fit étrangement penser Sirius à James et Lily avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. James et Lily ... Il allait sûrement bientôt les revoir ! Comme revigoré par cette perspective, il tourna les talons sans plus hésiter, et n'écoutant déjà plus les deux entités devenues soudain lointaines, hors de ses pensées, il traversa le pont de tout son long, d'un pas sûr et pressé.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait au juste au bout de ce pont, à rien de particulier sans doute, mais tout de même, il se sentit plongé dans la perplexité après que ses pas aient foulé la dernière planche en bois du pont pour retrouver cette étrange herbe verte trop tendre aux reflets bleutés lorsqu'il vit se dresser devant lui une forêt d'arbres noirs. Rien de très accueillant. Se sentant floué, il s'apprêta à se retourner pour crier à La Vie de l'autre côté du Pont qu'Elle n'était qu'une fieffée arnaqueuse, sauf que dans son dos il n'y avait plus de pont. Plus de rivière chuchotante. Plus de Vie, pas plus de Mort. Elles s'étaient volatilisées comme le reste. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était lui, l'herbe bleue-verte, et ces immenses arbres noirs inquiétants. Ne sachant trop au juste où aller, il scruta la forêt ténébreuse et fut attiré par deux lueurs brillantes et argentées.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et ne pouvant plus faire demi-tour, il s'approcha des arbres sombres, tentant de distinguer la nature des deux objets brillants qui l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Tellement irrémédiablement et irrésistiblement d'ailleurs que sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se mit à courir vers eux. Plus il courait, plus sa vision s'éclaircissait. Il pouvait à présent distinguer entre les végétaux géants à la noirceur majestueuse, deux chemins bien dégagés, tracés droits et profonds dans la touffe obscure de la forêt. Et plus il était proche, mieux il voyait : les deux chemins étaient pavés d'argent, raison pour laquelle ils brillaient de loin. Il courut encore plus vite, peut-être plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru dans sa courte vie, et se retrouva bientôt à la lisière de la forêt.

Il n'était pas essoufflé, sans doute en rapport avec le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'air à respirer, et il regarda avec perplexité les deux chemins qui s'offraient à lui. Une alarme interne retentit en lui et lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un coup en traître. A tous les coups, s'il choisissait le mauvais chemin, il allait finir damné pour l'éternité.

" Rien d'effrayant ... Je Te retiens La Vie ... "

Une voix rauque et frissonnante retentit dans sa tête pour gronder un _J'ai tout entendu_ mais Sirius n'en avait cure pour l'instant. Comment choisir ? Il examina les deux chemins, et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous deux ornés d'une double colonne portant une pierre blanche sculptée finement et très artistiquement. Sur chacun des deux blocs de pierre étaient gravées deux indications en somptueuses lettres d'argent. A gauche était écrit : **_Là_**. A droite : **_Ici_**.

" On se fiche de moi ... " marmonna Sirius, agacé.

Mais tandis qu'il se décidait pour aller à droite (il avait toujours préféré le mot **_Ici_** au mot **_Là_**), il fut aveuglé par une lueur dorée puissante qui émanait des arbres épais de la forêt obscure. Saisi sur place, les mots de La Vie lui revinrent soudain en tête. _Un guide t'attendra_. Sirius se sentit soudain plus à l'aise. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à choisir entre les deux routes pavées d'argent. Attentif et sentant la tension monter d'un cran, il suivit des yeux la lueur dorée éclatante qui se mouvait dans les arbres noirs et qui s'approchait de lui. Quelle créature merveilleuse pouvait se cacher derrière cette aura fantastique et éblouissante ?

" Et merde ! "

Apparemment, une créature merveilleuse qui jurait. Sirius haussa un sourcil, étonné, et scruta l'orée de la forêt. Bientôt, une jeune femme de type asiatique, aux cheveux mi-longs, et toute vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir rouge, émergea d'entre deux massifs végétaux couleur ébène, se dépêtrant de branches d'arbustes qui lui bloquaient le chemin en pestant sèchement.

" Foutue Forêt Obscure à la mords-moi le nœud ! Je déteste traîner ici ...

- Euh bonjour ... " tenta Sirius, sans trop se mettre en avant.

La femme, qui à présent n'émettait plus aucune lueur dorée, cassa brutalement en deux la dernière branche qui l'empêchait de se sortir de son embarras. Elle leva ensuite un regard boudeur vers Sirius qui put l'observer plus en détail. Petite, à l'allure svelte et nerveuse, elle aurait pu être jolie si son visage maussade et crispé n'était pas défiguré par toutes sortes de grimaces peu avenantes.

" Ouais. Mort. Héros. Je sais, je suis en retard.

- Euh, non, c'est rien, je viens d'arriver.

- Si vous saviez ce que je m'en tape. "

L'asiatique dézippa la fermeture de sa veste en cuir rouge, et fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour en retirer sèchement un parchemin.

" Alors, lut-elle machinalement, en vertu de l'acte 348 de La Grande Charte Héroïque du Grand Intendant Volker 8, élu pour la dix-septième Alternance du Monde d'En-Dessous, vous êtes, Cyrrus White ...

- Sirius Black. "

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore ses grimaces sur son visage, et brandit un stylo en or grâce auquel elle ratura frénétiquement son parchemin, avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

" Vous êtes, Sirius Black, disais-je, convié officiellement par Volker 8, à rejoindre le staff d'ordre V du Monde d'En-Dessous, sous ses commandements directs, et à valider votre statut de Héros, afin d'accéder au rang honorifique d'AO. Signez ici, s'il vous plaît. Précédé de la mention, clamé et approuvé. "

Devant le regard de feu de la femme, Sirius n'osa rien objecter, ni demander ce qu'était un staff d'ordre V ou un rang honorifique d'AO. Il signa son nom sur le parchemin de la jeune femme qui le reprit aussitôt pour continuer à déclamer.

" Vous êtes toutefois, en vertu des conditions de viabilité éternelle des âmes décidées par La Vie au Commencement, convié à choisir de renoncer à votre nomination honorifique, et à emprunter l'une des deux Voies Argentées pour y vivre votre éternité.

- Euh ... J'aimerais bien faire un choix, mais je ne comprends rien.

- Très simple, marmonna-t-elle. Ou vous choisissez d'être une âme de Héros pour l'éternité, ou vous choisissez d'être une âme tout court pour l'éternité.

- Si je décide l'une ou l'autre, je pourrais toujours voir James et Lily Potter ? "

Au vu de la mine navrée qui lui offrit la femme, il existait probablement des questions plus pertinentes à poser, mais Sirius était trop perdu pour penser à autre chose.

" James Potter et Lily Evans ont validé leur statut de Héros.

- Ah. Bon. Alors, jetons-nous à l'eau, je signe où ? "

La femme fouilla alors de nouveau dans sa combinaison rouge et en sortit un sorte de formulaire qu'elle donna à Sirius.

" Signez, c'est rempli au préalable. "

Sirius jeta tout de même un coup d'œil et constata que sur plusieurs pages, le formulaire contenait tout un tas de détails sur sa vie, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort, annoté de certifications d'âme héroïque signées des mains même de James et de Lily. Apparemment ses deux amis, depuis la mort, voulaient qu'il rejoigne leur club. Il haussa les épaules et signa. De nouveau, la femme lui arracha presque le papier des mains, puis ramassa toute sa paperasserie dans sa combinaison. Elle poussa un soupir, se força à esquisser un sourire, et croisa ses mains dans un attitude posée.

" Bienvenue au Monde d'En-Dessous. Je suis Bian, votre guide. Je vous aiderai à valider votre statut de Héros. Au préalable, vous devrez avoir un entretien avec le Grand Intendant. Suivez-moi.

- On prend le chemin **_Ici _**ou **_Là _**? "

Bian haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse.

" C'est bon pour les autres. Vous, vous prenez la voie royale. "

Elle tendit bien raide son bras gauche vers la forêt noire, et suivant le sillon de son bras, des étincelles d'or jaillirent dans l'air et tracèrent au beau milieu des arbres obscurs tout un chemin dallé d'or.

" Allez on traîne pas.

- Waw, c'est ...

- J'AI DIT ON NE TRAÎNE PAS ! "

Bian se mit soudain en colère sans raison, et elle apparut toute auréolée d'une aura dorée, grandit, devint même presque immense, deux longues et majestueuses ailes d'or surgirent de ses flancs pour se déployer au-dessus de Sirius, tandis que sa chevelure prenait une teinte dorée et que ses deux yeux noirs et sévères devenaient ambrés. Sous la surprise, Sirius trébucha et se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe bleue-verte, ébloui par l'Ange d'Or qui paraissait très en colère après lui, inexplicablement.

" Tu te rappelles mon prénom ? cria-t-elle d'une voix aussi puissante et froide que l'or.

- Euh ... Bian ?

- Et tu sais ce que signifie Bian en chinois ?

- Non, je ...

- CA VEUT DIRE IMPATIENTE ! "

Aussitôt, toute lueur dorée se dissipa, Bian reprit une taille normale, et ses deux ailes d'or rentrèrent dans ses flancs, comme si de rien n'était. Elle arrangea sa combinaison rouge et soupira.

" Tu as compris ? Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Allons-y. "

Bouche bée, Sirius acquiesça et se releva en silence. Pensant fugitivement que si sa mère avait loué les services d'une Nounou comme elle quand il était petit, il serait devenu probablement un parfait petit Serpentard modèle, il la suivit, empruntant la voie pavée d'or. Lorsqu'ils s'enfouirent dans la Forêt Obscure, Sirius crut voir un des arbres lui faire un signe et il entendit des murmures amusés disant à peu près " elle a encore fait le coup des ailes à un nouveau ... ". Il ne releva pas, et se concentra pour suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait les vacillements délicats et pressés de Bian qui ouvrait la marche. Après un voyage à la fois court et interminable, ponctué de remarques amusées ou dédaigneuses venant de créatures invisibles dans la Forêt Obscure que Sirius n'essayait même plus d'identifier, Bian s'arrêta tout net.

" Bouche-toi les oreilles, Héros. Ca va faire du bruit. "

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de comprendre, mais Bian l'entraînait déjà à sa suite hors de la forêt. Là un bruit assourdissant ressemblant à une fanfare du tonnerre des cieux explosa dans ses oreilles. Il tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait au juste tout autour de lui, mais il était ébloui par la lumière intense après avoir erré un temps indéfini dans une forêt sans lumière. Il percevait tout juste une foule, par les silhouettes, et par leurs exclamations joyeuses. Il pleuvait des sortes de confettis, mais Sirius n'en avait jamais vu de tels, et puis il se trouvait bousculé de toutes parts, par Bian, qui continuait à le guider, comme un chien en laisse. L'envie de se transformer en Patmol lui chatouilla le ventre, mais il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus. Une tristesse insondable l'envahit soudain, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il avait toujours la capacité de pleurer, qu'une large silhouette se dressait devant lui.

" Sirius Black, je suis Volker 8, Grand Intendant du Monde d'En-Dessous. Bienvenue ! "

**A Suivre au chapitre 3 : LES ARCADIANS**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ilys : **Salut ! Je suis ravie que tu aies accroché à ma fic ! Les updates seront rapides, toutes les une ou deux semaines, selon le travail que j'ai à abattre et le temps dont je dispose. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Nanou : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question sur les Arcadians, ils sont effectivement tout droit sortis de mon imagination. Pour leur nom, je me suis juste inspirée des Arcadiens, peuple vivant autrefois en Arcadie, dans le Péloponnèse. Les poètes la décrivaient comme une terre d'accueil idéale où tout le monde vivait heureux (même si en fait c'était surtout une terre rocailleuse et bof quoi, pas très genre club med). Cela dit, je n'ai pas choisi ce nom en référence directe aux arcadiens, mais tout simplement pour les racines du mot : ARCADIens-ARCADIans-ARCADe-ARCher. Car tout est censé être lié dans l'histoire. Voilà ! Sinon, Remus est également un de mes personnages préférés (peut-être même mon préféré) et je compatis pour tes études de sciences, ça a l'air aussi palpitant que le droit !

**Flammula : **Oui je sais qu'il y a une grosse différence de tons entre le prologue et le chapitre 1, mais d'une manière générale, tout du long de l'histoire, les chapitres concernant Sirius seront un peu plus déjantés que ceux concernant Harry. Pour une simple et bonne raison : je voulais mettre en relief le fait que pour Sirius il ne subit pas la mort, il s'embarque dans une sorte de nouvelle aventure. Par contre pour Harry, comme pour tous ceux qui restent, il n'ont que le deuil, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile à surmonter. Sinon je suis ravie (façon de parler) que tu aies été touchée par ce chapitre 1 ! Moi qui le trouvais trop méthodique et descriptif et pas assez émouvant ! L'enterrement aura lieu au chapitre 3 et j'ai effectivement une idée très précise de tout ce que va se dérouler dans la fic (j'ai un synopsis complet et même une chronologie des événements pour m'aider lol!). Encore merci pour ta review !

**Ange de un cisme : **Salut ! (je comprends rien à ton pseudo, lol) Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement on reverra la Mort, d'ailleurs tu as pu constater qu'elle était présente dans ce chapitre. Dans la suite de l'histoire, on ne la reverra pas beaucoup rapidement, mais elle reviendra, notamment régulièrement à la fin (comment ça, ça veut dire qu'il y aura des massacres ? Meuh non, vous êtes trop pessimistes …)

**Karine : **Merci pour ta review Karinounette ! C'est vrai que Harry n'est pas facile à ne pas rendre insupportable, alors j'ai essayé de le traiter le plus sobrement possible, mais avec un angle : adolescent mal dans sa peau qui lui va plutôt bien et le rend plus sympathique je crois. Quant à Lupin, c'est un bonheur de le faire parler ! Il est tellement … Lupin ! C'est-à-dire génial, lol. Je crains qu'on ne revoie plus les Dursley avant la fin de l'histoire à présent, ils ont fait un passage éclair dans ma fic, mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de faire trop durer le passage vivons-gaiement-chez-les-moldus (sponsor, Harry Potter). Tes autres compliments sont bien trop élogieux pour que je les mérite, donc je n'y réponds pas lol ! Allez hold on, Karine, à bientôt !

**Soph : **Salut ! Bon, je te rassure ma crise Bridget Kiça ? m'est passée. Il se trouve que j'ai eu une envie de Colin Firth (mwaaaah) or je n'avais aucune envie de voir le Film 2 qui m'a l'air pourrave, ni le 1 parce que je ne savais pas où j'avais rangé ce DVD à la c, donc j'ai relu en diagonale le Journal de Machin. Y avait plus qu'à imaginer Mark Darcy avec la tronche de Colin et … Bref, je suis hors sujet. Mais tu sais que ma crise a duré plusieurs jours ? J'ai même commencé à écrire une fic sous forme de journal qui s'appelait « Grandeur et Décadence : l'épopée des Maraudeurs à Poudlard ». J'ai gratté cinq pages puis j'ai abandonné, réalisant que je n'avais pas que ça à faire ! Bref, l'Archer, ta review … Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et effectivement les délires sur les rites mortuaires sont importants dans l'intrigue. Ils tiennent même la place centrale donc … Ouf, c'est intéressant, je l'ai échappée belle ! Sur la question de l'Archer, à savoir qui ou ce qu'il est, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre le chapitre 9 pour avoir plus de renseignements à son sujet … Mais les MAJ sont rapides (toutes les semaines, hey, je m'étonne moi-même !). Tout ce que tu dis sur Harry me fait plaisir puisque c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer. Quant au bottage de fesses de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas prévu. A la place j'ai opté pour une indifférence froide qui va basculer au chapitre XX. Mais ce n'est pas central dans l'histoire, encore que déterminant dans le dénouement final. Mais je m'égare. (au moins mes digressions prouvent-elles que j'ai toute l'histoire précisément dans ma tête) Au sujet de Lupin (Mumuuuuuuuus !), j'avoue que j'ai un brin de groupisme en moi à son évocation, et il tiendra une place importante dans l'histoire. Quant au fait de lui apporter un peu de bonheur et de chance dans sa vie de triste louloup solitaire … Cf chapitre 4. Au fait, si tu adores détester les Dursley, Karine écrit une fic somptueuse en ce moment centrée sur eux ou plutôt sur ce cher Dudley et qui est irrésistible ! Je lui fais de la pub de suite, sinon je sais qu'elle ne la publiera pas, la chipie ! Et enfin, concernant les Arcadians, première apparition au chapitre suivant ! Valààààà j'ai tout dit, alors à bientôt !

PS : si je trouve le génie de la lampe, je t'enverrai des signaux de fumée codés. Chuis partageuse !


	4. Les Arcadians

**L'Archer **

**Disclaimer : **Bon ben je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, mais c'est pas grave, je suis tout de même très contente de l'écrire ! JKR rocks !

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci à mes testeuses habituelles, et aux reviewers du chapitre précedent : Ilys, Kazy et Karine (un peu la flemme de faire des réponses personnalisées, et comme il n'y avait pas de remarques particulières ni d'explications à donner, je me contenterai de vous dire que ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !). Voilà sinon, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire sur ce chapitre 3, à part que je l'aime bien (Mumuuuuuuuuuuus) et que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Voici enfin les prêtres Arcadians et vous en saurez un peu plus sur l'Archer ! Ah, et puis sinon, aux lecteurs de mon autre fic en cours, Chatte Noire Chat Blanc, normalement, le chapitre 9 sera en ligne le week-end prochain, et le 10 devrait suivre rapidement. Voilà ! Bonne lecture, R&R please !

**CHAPITRE 3**

**LES ARCADIANS**

Harry s'écrasa lourdement dans l'herbe. Sans prêter garde à son mal de dos aigu, causé par la chute, il porta instinctivement sa main à son ventre, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. Il détestait les portoloins, c'était encore plus désagréable que de voyager par la Poudre de Cheminette. C'était vrai qu'il adorait toutes les astuces et habitudes des sorciers, mais les moyens de transport, ça, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il préférait de loin un bon train, une bonne voiture, voire même le métro ou le bus. Bon, il y avait bien le balai également, mais il aimait plutôt à le chevaucher pour jouer au Quidditch. Et sur de longues distance, même son Éclair de Feu finissait par être inconfortable.

" Pas de mal, Harry ? " s'enquit Lupin en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

L'adolescent saisit cette main charitable sans broncher, et ne répondit qu'une fois debout, dépoussiérant son jean trop grand, ayant autrefois appartenu à Dudley.

" Ca va, mais j'ai hâte d'apprendre à transplaner ... maugréa-t-il.

- Crois-moi, au début, le transplanage n'épargne pas plus nos pauvres estomacs. C'est une question d'habitude. "

Harry hocha la tête, un tantinet sceptique, puis se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le portoloin, une statuette en bronze représentant un gobelin, dans sa main droite.

" Cache-le dans un de ces buissons, veux-tu ? lui demanda Lupin tout en fouillant dans ses poches pour retrouver sa montre à gousset. Cet endroit n'est pas très fréquenté par les Moldus français, mais sait-on jamais ? "

L'adolescent s'exécuta tout en regardant tout autour de lui. Alors c'était ça, la France ? Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, ça n'avait rien de très différent de l'Angleterre. Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi Hermione s'extasiait toujours sur ce pays, et encore plus pourquoi les Granger souhaitaient chaque année y passer les vacances. Après tout, le paysage n'était pas si différent, et les arbres qui l'entouraient dans ce petit bois étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'on pouvait trouver chez eux. Il haussa les épaules et s'assura que le buisson dans lequel il avait camouflé le portoloin était assez touffu.

" Dites-moi Lupin, je croyais que c'était très compliqué d'installer un portoloin ?

- Ca l'était avant, parce qu'il faut rendre des comptes au Ministère. Mais maintenant, Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre peuvent obtenir ce dont ils ont besoin plus facilement. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Remus.

- Pardonnez-moi, c'est l'habitude. "

Lupin esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement derrière un masque de gravité.

" Bon, tu es prêt ? "

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Depuis la minute où son ancien Professeur était venu le chercher au saut du lit à Privet Drive pour l'emmener avec lui, il avait été tellement pris par l'idée de quitter enfin les Dursley, et par les contraintes du voyage, qu'il en avait presque oublié le but de cette escapade matinale. L'enterrement de Sirius.

Il croyait que ça lui ferait mal, très mal, mais en fait, il se sentait plutôt calme. Stressé et angoissé à l'idée de mal faire les choses, de paraître idiot devant les mystérieux Arcadians, et de mal accompagner son Parrain, mais bizarrement, depuis que Lupin lui avait dit que le corps de Sirius avait été retrouvé, il se sentait comme soulagé d'un poids. Sans doute parce que jusque-là, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée de sa mort. Il allait pouvoir lui dire vraiment au revoir, même si c'était à contrecœur, mais ce serait déjà mieux que de se morfondre toutes les nuits dans son lit, et de rêver de l'Arcade, s'attendant à le voir ressurgir sans crier gare.

Au moins, à présent, sa disparition était définitive, et il pourrait commencer à s'y habituer, même si au fond de lui, il ne le voulait pas.

" Je suis prêt, finit-il par répondre à Lupin, fermement. Où allons-nous ?

- Les Arcadians ont un temple, ici, au fond des bois. Dissimulé aux regards des Moldus, qui, si par mégarde tombent dessus, le prennent pour un tumulus.

- C'est quoi un tumulus ?

- Une sorte de très vieux caveau, qu'utilisaient des Moldus autrefois. Mais je ne m'y connais pas très bien en coutumes funéraires moldues, surtout si elles sont très anciennes ... "

Harry haussa les épaules. Lupin était vraiment très instruit, puisqu'il connaissait même de vieilles traditions moldues dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il fallait dire que même à l'époque où Harry était scolarisé dans une école moldue, étant petit, il n'était pas très assidu. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait plus grand-chose de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. A présent, pour lui, le seul savoir qui comptait était celui des sorciers. Il se demanda si Hermione, avec sa grande passion des livres, continuait à dévorer tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur l'histoire des Moldus, ou si elle se contentait du savoir sorcier.

Après avoir traversé le bois aux arbres dénudés par la sécheresse, Lupin fit signe à Harry de s'arrêter et lui désigna une sorte de dôme de terre plutôt imposant percé d'une ouverture rectangulaire assez basse, mais suffisamment haute et large pour laisser entrer un homme de haute taille, courbé en deux.

" C'est là. Le Temple des Arcadians est dissimulé dans ce tumulus. "

Harry haussa un sourcil, assez perplexe. Ce n'était vraiment pas imposant, mais il se rappelait que l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie était une cabine téléphonique défaillante, alors pourquoi pas ? Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers Lupin, afin de lui faire face.

" Alors, j'y vais ?

- Adrian Shackelbolt, le frère de Kingsley, t'attend à l'intérieur. C'est Kingsley lui-même qui lui a demandé de procéder à l'office. Il nous fallait quelqu'un de confiance. Tu sais, Sirius n'a pas encore été innocenté officiellement. Maintenant, presque tout le monde au Ministère de la Magie se doute qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort, mais personne n'a d'élément assez important pour faire rouvrir son procès et laver son honneur. "

Lupin marqua une longue pause, et Harry lut dans son visage grave et réfléchi, qu'il s'était promis d'innocenter Sirius, même si c'était à titre posthume. Ce qui approfondit encore l'estime et la reconnaissance que l'adolescent éprouvait pour l'ami de son père. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, le monde saurait qui était vraiment Sirius. Et il ferait tout pour aider Lupin à le prouver.

" En attendant, finit par reprendre Lupin, Sirius doit être enterré dans la clandestinité. Les condamnés et évadés d'Azkaban, sont tous enterrés là-bas, d'ordinaire. Mais c'est très déshonorant. Alors Adrian Shacklebolt nous a promis de nous aider. C'est un type bien tu verras, il a réuni plusieurs autres Arcadians de son Temple, en qui il a une grande confiance, et leur a demandé de venir ici pour procéder à la cérémonie.

- Les Arcadians sont donc contre Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

- En fait, non. Ils sont censés être neutres. Ils ne s'occupent que des morts, sans distinction, qu'ils soient Mangemorts ou Aurors, bons ou mauvais. Mais Adrian sympathise officieusement pour l'Ordre du Phénix. "

Remus soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

" Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir assister à la cérémonie ... J'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir ... "

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire.

" Je le ferai pour vous, si vous voulez. "

Le regard d'une profonde tristesse de Lupin luisit d'une lueur douce.

" Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Sirius était très fier de toi, tu sais ... "

Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ancien professeur, et de plus en plus gagné par le chagrin. C'était trop difficile de parler de Sirius au passé. Ca l'était même simplement de parler de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'à chaque fois, il se disait qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais parler, agir ou penser. Il avait tellement de mal à le supporter qu'il se demandait vraiment si un jour ça irait mieux.

" Allez va maintenant. Je t'attendrai de l'autre côté. "

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours préoccupé à garder ses larmes pour lui, par fierté, et se détourna sans un regard de Lupin, pour traverser l'ouverture du tumulus. A l'intérieur tout était sombre, et la lumière de l'extérieur peinait à s'engouffrer dans ce couloir de terre. Pour se guider, Harry devait poser chacune de ses mains contre les parois rugueuses, et avançait à tâtons, tentant de se guider à l'oreille. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il aperçut une vague lueur dans l'obscurité, et s'y guida.

La lumière devint de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il avançait, et au bout du couloir, Harry déboucha sur une immense pièce en forme de demi-cercle, bien plus grande que le dôme lui-même qu'il avait aperçu de l'extérieur, et illuminée par une demi-douzaine de torches flamboyantes accrochées au mur. Impressionné par la majesté et la grandeur de l'endroit dans lequel le sombre couloir débouchait, Harry se tourna sur lui-même pour mieux l'examiner, sous toutes ses coutures. Mais après avoir contemplé de façon panoramique l'endroit, et revenant à son point de départ, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme, grand et noir, aux cheveux crêpés coupés courts et au visage doux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

" Hey ! sourit l'homme, parlant d'une voix posée. Je t'ai fait peur ? "

Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, se remettant de sa surprise, puis tenta de sourire maladroitement.

" Vous êtes Adrian Shackelbolt ? "

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main.

" Enchanté de te rencontrer, cher Harry Potter, lui dit-il tout en lui serrant fermement la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, par mon frère. Enfin, par mon frère, par la presse, et par le monde entier en fait. "

Adrian sourit à pleine dents, ce qui dissipa légèrement le malaise de Harry. Il s'offrit alors le loisir de le détailler physiquement. Le frère de Kingsley Shackelbolt était beau garçon, grand, mais beaucoup moins imposant que son frère, qui avec son crâne chauve luisant et sa boucle d'oreille ressemblait un peu à une sorte de pirate moderne. Mais comme chez son frère, il se dégageait d'Adrian une force tranquille et calme, rassurante, et ses petits yeux profonds, identiques au regard perçant de Kingsley, étaient remplis de bonté et de bienveillance. En fait, Adrian, par son gabarit, était beaucoup moins imposant que son aîné, mais sa robe sombre et brillante d'Arcadian, traversée de deux bandes rouges se croisant sur sa poitrine, lui faisait ressembler à une sorte de samouraï, ce qui n'était pas moins impressionnant.

" Alors, vous êtes un prêtre Arcadian ?

- Tout à fait. Tu n'en avais encore jamais rencontré ?

- Non, avoua Harry. Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez.

- C'est plutôt courant. Les sorciers issus du monde moldu continuent à en apprendre jusqu'au jour de leur mort. Ce qui d'ailleurs les rend souvent plus sages que les leurs au savoir instinctif.

- Si vous le dites. "

Adrian invita Harry à le suivre et tous deux firent quelques pas pour traverser la salle en forme de demi-cercle afin d'emprunter un escalier descendant dans les entrailles de la terre.

" Bon écoute, tes amis de l'Ordre du Phénix ont fait emmener le corps de Sirius Black ici dans la nuit. Nous l'avons préparé, et il repose sur l'autel cérémonial. Tu peux te recueillir quelques instants auprès de lui, avant qu'on ne commence. "

Harry resta paralysé et se sentit comme s'il avait avalé quatre litres d'eau glacée. Il ne laissa rien paraître, mais il était effrayé à l'idée de se confronter au corps de Sirius ainsi qu'à l'inéluctabilité de sa mort. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Adrian lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

" Tu sais, Harry, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Depuis que je suis un Arcadian, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes pleurant leurs défunts. Toutes ces personnes étaient envahies par le chagrin, et souffraient douloureusement. Mais aucune n'avait peur. Parce que la mort n'a rien d'effrayant, elle est au contraire très naturelle. Tu n'as plus de souci à te faire pour Sirius Black. Il est en paix maintenant.

- Peut-être que je m'inquiète plus pour ma propre paix.

- Nous en sommes tous là, Harry. C'est le propre de l'humain. Allez, viens, c'est par là. "

Après avoir franchi les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, ils aboutirent dans une salle immense, toujours en forme de demi-cercle. Un Amphithéâtre, pareil à ceux qu'utilisaient les grecs pour jouer des spectacles dans l'Antiquité. D'après ce qu'avait dit Lupin à Harry, les Arcadians existaient de puis très longtemps, mais s'étaient surtout imposés à la Communauté des Sorciers pendant l'Antiquité. Ces locaux étaient peut-être d'époque, ou alors les prêtres gardaient une architecture grecque par tradition. Adrian emmena Harry près des longues marches des gradins couvrant la pièce sur 180° et lui désigna un autel simple en surélévation sur une estrade hexagonale entourée de six portes, une pour chaque côté. Sur l'autel, il y avait un corps allongé.

" Sirius ... "

Harry retint son souffle en contemplant le corps de son Parrain, recouvert d'un drap noir qui se mouvait légèrement, comme si un courant d'air venu d'on ne sait où dans cet endroit clos et sous-terrain tentait de le réveiller. Adrian soupira tout en le conduisant plus près vers l'autel.

" Tu entends ce silence Harry ? Ca m'attriste toujours lorsqu'une personne part seule ... Heureusement que tu es là pour Sirius Black. "

Harry se sentit alors un peu conforté, et gonflé par les paroles d'Adrian. Il avait raison. Sirius partait seul, alors au moins lui devait être présent du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour lui dire au revoir. Il commençait à saisir l'importance de son rôle dans le départ définitif de Sirius du monde des vivants et voulait se montrer digne de lui. Accompagné d'Adrian, Harry monta sur l'estrade et dès lors qu'il fut face à l'autel, le drap noir recouvrant le corps de son Parrain se souleva doucement, comme si la brise d'air le secouant depuis le départ n'avait attendu que ça. Le tissu, ondulant, et sifflant légèrement, s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais resta bien présent, attendant son heure.

Adrian laissa Harry seul, lui murmurant de l'appeler lorsqu'il serait prêt, puis disparut par l'une des six portes entourant l'estrade. Harry revit alors le visage de Sirius. Il se sentit comme avalé dans un gouffre. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, palpable, il était là près de lui. On aurait dit qu'il s'était simplement endormi. Il avait le visage un peu plus pâle, comme lorsqu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, mais il semblait à Harry qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux d'un instant à l'autre, qu'il était bien vivant. Puis il se rappela.

Sirius n'était pas si distant avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Sirius ne resterait pas paisiblement endormi, inaccessible et froid, si Harry était près de lui. Et l'adolescent sut alors, du plus profond de ses entrailles, qu'il était mort. Sirius ne serait plus jamais là pour lui. C'est fini. Et il fallait lui dire au revoir.

Une sorte de détresse l'envahit alors peu à peu. Pas une détresse désespérée, il ne l'était plus, il acceptait. Mais elle était tout de même forte. Très forte. A tel point qu'il sentit soudain sa cicatrice brûler. Voldemort. Il essayait de profiter de sa faiblesse pour entrer dans sa tête. Harry le savait parfaitement dorénavant, il avait fait un peu d'occlumancie l'année précédente avec Rogue. Et même s'il n'était pas très doué, il commençait à s'habituer à tout ça. Il sentait qu'à ce moment précis Voldemort tentait de s'introduire dans sa tête en utilisant ses dons de legilimens. Harry songea qu'il devait se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache où il se trouvait. Il ne fallait pas que des Mangemorts viennent ici pour le tuer et pour tout gâcher. Il fallait que Sirius parte dans la dignité.

Harry se concentra, ferma son esprit du mieux qu'il le pouvait et fixa ses pensées sur Sirius et sur son devoir envers lui.

" Je suis prêt. " dit-il à haute voix.

Et aussitôt, le drap noir qui flottait sans bruit au-dessus de l'autel, redescendit paisiblement, en virevoltant, pour recouvrir de nouveau le corps de Sirius. Tout autour de l'estrade, les six portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant apparaître six prêtres Arcadians dont certains avaient les visages masqués d'un voile. Trois d'entre eux, des femmes d'après leur taille et leurs formes, étaient vêtues d'une tenue semblable à celle que portait Adrian à l'arrivée de Harry, sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas noires avec des bandes rouges, mais blanches avec des bandes noires. Les trois autres prêtres, qui n'étaient pas voilés, étaient des hommes et étaient vêtus du même costume cérémonial qu'Adrian. Celui-ci s'approcha de Harry, le prit par le bras pour l'emmener tranquillement à l'écart.

" Nous allons former un cercle tout autour de Sirius, expliqua dans un murmure Adrian en le faisant descendre de l'estrade. C'est pourquoi il faut t'écarter un peu. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre.

- Euh ... D'accord ... murmura Harry, la bouche sèche.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu es prêt à le laisser partir ?

- Faites ce que vous devez."

Adrian acquiesça puis rejoignit les cinq autres prêtres sur l'estrade. La cérémonie commença. Les trois femmes se mirent à chanter tout doucement une mélopée poignante tout en formant un triangle autour de Sirius. Leur plainte était tellement belle, pure et leurs voix si magnifiques, que le cœur de Harry se serra malgré lui. Puis les trois hommes, dont Adrian, formèrent un autre triangle, à la pointe opposée à celle du premier. Les deux formes triangulaires enlacées l'une dans l'autre ressemblaient un peu à une étoile de David, même si Harry était persuadé que la cérémonie n'avait aucun rapport avec la religion juive moldue. Les trois femmes unies avec les trois hommes devaient symboliser le lien de la vie, et la présence de Sirius au milieu sur l'autel, était la mort qui venait briser l'union. Les hommes ne chantaient pas, mais écartaient les bras et murmuraient des incantations magiques pour produire une sorte de dôme de lumière autour du corps de Sirius.

Harry, qui était pourtant absorbé par le spectacle étrange, à la fois fasciné et terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire à Sirius, détourna les yeux, ébloui par la lumière éclatante que dégageait le dôme. Et c'est en se retournant qu'il l'aperçut. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge se tenait tout au fond de la pièce de cérémonie, les mains sagement croisées devant son ventre, et regardait le dôme sans détourner les yeux, fixe et concentrée. Harry ne sut exactement qui elle était, et se demandait quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, mais à sa façon pragmatique de regarder la cérémonie, il se dit qu'elle aussi devait être là pour le rituel, même si elle n'était pas vêtue comme un Arcadian, et même si elle lui semblait un peu jeune.

Il cligna des yeux, éberlué, puis préféra reporter son regard sur la cérémonie. Il ne voulait pas manquer une seule seconde de ce qui allait arriver à son Parrain. Les femmes continuaient à psalmodier leur doux chant, mais le dôme formé par les trois hommes devenait de moins en moins brillant. Il devenait même terne, et sombre, il s'épaississait, et bientôt, Harry ne put plus distinguer la silhouette de Sirius à l'intérieur. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se leva d'un bond et s'avança d'un pas, comme s'il pouvait l'aider. C'était stupide, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir ce réflexe.

Le dôme devenait à présent très sombre, et plus aucune trace de la lumière éclatante qu'il dégageait au départ ne subsistait. En fait, à mesure que le dôme grossissait et s'assombrissait, la lumière même de l'amphithéâtre s'amenuisait. Une sorte de courant froid parcourut la peau de Harry qui frissonna et eut la chair de poule. Plus la pièce devenait froide et sombre, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle rétrécissait. Il tenta de se fier à son ouïe puisqu'il voyait de moins en moins bien, mais la sorte de courant froid qu'il ressentait s'accompagnait d'un sifflement aigu, comme si une bourrasque de vent s'était introduite inexplicablement dans la pièce close. Un sifflement de plus en plus strident qui couvrait les chants des femmes, (d'ailleurs chantaient-elles toujours ?) et qui couvrait même sa respiration saccadée.

Le dôme finit par absorber toute la lumière de l'amphithéâtre pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Et ce fut dans une obscurité profonde et effrayante que le silence revint. Harry déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux écarquillés tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le noir, mais la magie des Arcadians avait absorbé la moindre parcelle de lumière ou d'ombre. Le noir était complet et glacial, comme s'il était mort. Le silence plus que l'obscurité était déstabilisant. Les femmes ne chantaient plus, les hommes ne faisaient plus de magie, il n'entendait plus rien, à part sa propre respiration. Une respiration haletante. Une angoisse insidieuse s'empara de lui. Et si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu ?

Il écouta dans la direction de la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue plusieurs minutes auparavant, mais elle était totalement silencieuse, un vrai fantôme. Peut-être avait-il tort de s'angoisser ? Après tout, il ne connaissait pas la coutume, si ça se trouvait tout se passait bien. Et la seconde suivante lui donna raison. Soudain, la lumière revint dans la pièce, comme une coulée de lave sur une colline, se répandant doucement, glissant sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre, pour rejoindre l'estrade et l'autel. Harry cligna des yeux, oppressé, et il chercha du regard des formes humaines rassurantes. Il vit la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, debout devant les marches, les mains dans la même position. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas très grande et ne semblait pas très belle à Harry. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et raides, sa peau blanche, et ses grimaces sur son visage, elle lui faisait penser à Rogue.

Détournant bien vite les yeux avant qu'elle ne remarque son regard insistant, il chercha du regard les Arcadians. Ils ne faisaient plus rien et restaient immobiles à contempler l'autel. Les hommes n'invoquaient plus et gardaient leurs bras baissés. Les femmes avaient cessé de chanter depuis un moment et retiraient les voiles qui les couvraient. L'une d'elle avait de très beaux cheveux blonds et était très belle. Les deux autres femmes semblaient par contre plutôt âgées. Tous fixaient sans ciller le dôme entourant l'autel qui à présent était devenu translucide et qui semblait s'éteindre, se liquéfier au fur et à mesure, pour finalement disparaître. Sirius n'était plus à l'intérieur. Le drap noir qui l'avait recouvert gisait sur la pierre, toujours ondulant légèrement et bizarrement, mais il ne subsistait plus aucune trace du corps de son Parrain.

Voilà, c'était fini. Une tristesse insondable envahit Harry, qui ressentait à présent de douloureuses crampes à l'estomac. Plus rien ne serait comme avant désormais. L'un des Arcadians, Adrian, brisa le cercle, une fois le dôme tout à fait dissipé, et se dirigea vers l'autel. Il souleva le drap noir et Harry remarqua que reposait sur la pierre blanche de l'autel un objet oblong de couleur noire. Adrian le saisit délicatement, puis quitta l'estrade et s'approcha de Harry pour le lui tendre.

" C'est le Don de l'Archer, expliqua l'Arcadian, la voix douce et posée. Il symbolise ton Parrain. Accepte-le. "

Harry regarda l'objet étendu entre les deux mains du prêtre, tendues vers lui et paumes vers le ciel. Une dague noire, d'environ trente centimètres, qui était gravée sur le manche d'inscriptions en argent dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas. L'adolescent déglutit puis la saisit assez maladroitement entre ses mains moites, sans la quitter du regard. Elle était lourde et étrangement chaude.

" Tu dois la garder et en prendre soin, expliqua Adrian. Elle représente tout ce qu'était Sirius Black. Elle est le symbole de sa vie passée sur terre, comme une urne funéraire ou une pierre tombale chez les moldus. "

Harry hocha la tête, et la garda précieusement, l'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Puis le cercle autour de l'autel fut définitivement brisé et les autres Arcadians repartirent là d'où ils étaient venus, par les cinq portes. Adrian ne les suivit pas tout de suite et sourit d'un air bienveillant à Harry. L'adolescent se retourna vivement vers l'endroit où la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau se trouvait l'instant d'avant mais elle n'était plus là.

" La jeune fille qui était ici, elle faisait partie du rituel ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Une jeune fille ? Quelle jeune fille ?

- Vous ... Vous ne l'avez pas vue ?

- Il n'y a que six Arcadians pour procéder à une cérémonie, expliqua Adrian. Personne d'autre. La personne que tu as vu assistait à l'enterrement au même titre que toi. "

Harry était stupéfait. Seule la famille ou un être lié par une cérémonie magique au défunt peut assister à un enterrement sorcier. Il se demanda qui était cette jeune fille. Une famille oubliée ? Pourtant Sirius lui avait décrypté son arbre généalogique, l'année précédente, et les rares membres de sa famille susceptibles de venir, c'est-à-dire qui ne le méprisaient pas, Harry les connaissait. Il s'agissait de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et aucun n'avait pu venir. Et même si c'était une consanguine de Sirius que Harry ne connaissait pas, comment avait-elle su qu'il était décédé ? En travaillant au Ministère ? Non, elle était trop jeune ... Elle devait encore faire ses études. Encore que Harry ne l'ait jamais vue à Poudlard.

" Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Adrian rompant le silence.

- Je me demandais ... Comment cette personne a pu savoir que l'enterrement avait eu lieu ici. Ca s'est décidé au dernier moment pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas être au courant.

- Probablement un membre de la famille qui a été informé par l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Peut-être. " fit Harry peu convaincu.

Il reporta son regard sur la dague noire que lui avait remise Adrian.

" Adrian .. Je me demandais ... Il y a dû avoir des Dons de l'Archer pour les enterrements de mon père et de ma mère, non ?

- A dire vrai, mon frère Kingsley a pensé que tu aimerais le savoir, et m'a demandé de les rechercher pour toi. Celui de ta mère n'a jamais été réclamé. Elle était issue d'une famille moldue qui ne connaissait pas nos coutumes, et le seul sorcier auquel elle était liée par une cérémonie magique, était ton père. Dans ces rares cas, les Arcadians conservent les Dons, dans les cryptes des Temples. J'ai pris la liberté d'emmener pour ce voyage celui de ta mère, afin de te le remettre. "

Harry resta chancelant pendant une fraction de seconde. Il réalisa avec horreur que jusqu'à l'enterrement de Sirius, il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur celui de ses parents, ni sur ce qui avait bien pu advenir de leurs dépouilles. A l'idée de s'y confronter, il fut submergé par des émotions glaçantes qui lui donnèrent des sueurs froides. Ca lui faisait peur.

"Et celui de mon père ?

- Comme tu le sais, puisque tu as été confié à la famille de ta mère, ton père n'avait plus non plus de famille encore vivante. Ton grand-père et ta grand-mère, les parents de James, ont été tués pendant la Première Guerre contre Tu-sais-qui. Mais, il était lié magiquement à un homme qui a assisté à son enterrement, et qui a pris le Don de l'Archer. J'ignore ce que c'était, nous ne conservons pas de traces de ces choses-là.

- Et qui est l'homme qui s'est vu remettre le Don ?

- Je ne connais pas son identité. Mais des amis de ton père doivent le savoir, demande à ce cher Remus Lupin. En attendant, je vais te remettre celui de ta mère. "

Adrian fit signe à Harry de le suivre, jusque sur l'estrade, puis il se dirigea vers l'une des six portes, de laquelle Adrian avait lui-même débouché pour procéder au rituel. Harry le suivit gauchement et hésita légèrement sur le pas de la porte. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher cette mystérieuse pièce, mais après l'avoir embrassée du regard, il fut plutôt déçu. La porte menait sur une toute petite pièce exiguë, et faiblement éclairée, une sorte de loge rudimentaire. Celle d'Adrian avait le gros de son espace complètement absorbé par une grosse malle imposante avec laquelle il voyageait probablement et dans laquelle devaient se trouver toutes ses affaires.

A gauche de la porte, une penderie à laquelle étaient accrochés une robe de sorcier passe-partout, et un autre vêtement de prêtre Arcadian plus rudimentaire que la tenue de cérémonie que portait à cet instant Adrian. A droite, une maigre étagère bancale sur laquelle reposaient tout un tas d'instruments ésotériques. Harry en avait déjà vu certains à Poudlard ou dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, mais il devait avouer qu'il ignorait la nature comme l'usage de la plupart d'entre eux. Adrian ouvrit la malle et sur la pile de linge du dessus se trouvait une sorte de chiffon sombre que le jeune prêtre saisit. Il défit le morceau de tissu soyeux pour découvrir à l'intérieur un pendentif.

" Tiens, prends-le. C'est ce qu'a remis l'Archer en échange du corps de ta mère. Il te revient. "

Harry saisit le pendentif et tandis qu'il pendait au bout de sa main, il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'un pendentif, mais plutôt d'une amulette. Une amulette verte et brillante, comme l'espoir. Un objet protecteur, comme l'avait été sa mère dans sa mort. Le cœur de Harry lui chuchota une complainte de reconnaissance muette tandis qu'il serrait entre ses doigts ce qui représentait si bien sa mère : réconfort, protection et mélancolie. Harry soupira. Tout cela, c'était peut-être un peu trop pour la même journée.

" Cet ... Archer ... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'eux ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry.

- Pourquoi gardez-vous tout ce que vous faites secret ?

- Pour protéger les gens. Percer les secrets qui résident entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts est une affaire délicate. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et tout le monde ne peut pas supporter la vérité. Tout ce que je peux t'assurer, t'assurer avec une certitude telle que je le jurerais sur ma vie et sur celle des miens, c'est que ta mère, ton père, et Sirius Black, sont en paix là où ils sont. Et qu'ils aimeraient que toi aussi tu vives en paix.

- Ca, c'est impossible. "

Harry soupira, et passa l'amulette autour de son cou. Puis il se redressa, serrant fort entre ses doigts la dague noire de Sirius.

" Adrian, j'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer, mais je vais y aller à présent. On m'attend. "

Adrian hocha la tête, soucieux.

" Tu veux bien rester encore un moment ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire ?

- Non, la cérémonie est bien terminée. Mais il y a des personnes ici qui souhaitent te rencontrer.

- Moi ?

- Ca ne sera pas long. Fais-moi confiance. "

D'ordinaire, Harry se méfiait des gens qui lui demandaient de leur faire confiance, mais Adrian lui inspirait beaucoup de sympathie. Et puis c'était bien le frère de Kingsley Shackelbolt non ? Lupin le lui avait confié et lui avait même assuré qu'il était sympathisant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Harry hocha alors la tête.

" Oui d'accord, si c'est rapide. "

Harry quitta alors la loge à la suite d'Adrian, par une porte dérobée dissimulée dans le décor qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs, l'adolescent s'étonnant de l'immensité du Temple sous la terre. Après un court moment à dévaler les couloirs en silence, Adrian l'intima à s'arrêter devant une large double porte faite d'un bois sombre. Il frappa solennellement et une voix chevrotante de vieille femme l'invita à entrer.

Les deux lourds battants s'ouvrirent alors comme par enchantement et Harry et Adrian se retrouvèrent sur le seuil d'une salle pas très grande mais très longue. Décorée plutôt fastueusement, comparée aux autres pièces que Harry avait pu apercevoir, il lui sembla que c'était un endroit important, d'ailleurs occupé par des gens importants. Il y avait devant lui six personnes. Harry avait déjà vu cinq d'entre elles, des prêtres qui avaient officié lors de la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, ils étaient toujours en tenue, sauf une femme assez âgée, au visage sévère, aux cheveux noirs, parsemés ici et là de cheveux gris et blanc. Face à elle, deux autres femmes, une très âgée, à qui, le supposait Harry, appartenait la voix qui les avait invités à entrer. A ses côtés, la jolie prêtresse aux cheveux blonds et au beau visage qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder avec insistance à l'issue de la cérémonie. Le jeune garçon surprit d'ailleurs sans le vouloir un regard intense entre elle et Adrian.

" Entrez je vous en prie, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ... " dit la vieille femme à la voix chevrotante.

Harry fit un pas en avant tandis qu'Adrian ordonnait aux portes de se refermer derrière eux. L'adolescent poursuivit son inspection des Arcadians présents dans la pièce et assis autour d'une longue table noire ovale qui remplissait presque toute la pièce. A côté de la belle blonde qui faisait un certain effet à Adrian Shacklebolt, se trouvait un homme grand et maigre, au visage maussade, qui ne cessait de fixer Harry. Ou plutôt, le devinait-il, qui ne cessait de regarder fixement sa cicatrice. Le jeune homme éprouva aussitôt en conséquence une forte antipathie pour lui. De l'autre côté de la table ovale, assis près de la prêtresse peu commode aux cheveux noirs et gris, un homme petit et massif, à demi-chauve, qui avait le regard fuyant. Harry se sentit également mal à l'aise avec lui. Son attitude lui faisait penser de façon nauséeuse à celle de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait appris à se méfier des gens qui ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux.

Et puis, tout au bout de la table noire et ovale, comme présidant à la réunion, un homme très âgé, très grand et très mince. Il avait les cheveux courts et blancs, mais son visage se cachait derrière une immense barbe, aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, le vieil homme lui faisait étrangement penser au directeur de Poudlard, avec son nez également aquilin, et ses petits yeux bleus intelligents. Il portait une tenue d'Arcadian entièrement blanche et ornée d'inscriptions que Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il lui sembla que cela voulait dire qu'il était un personnage important. C'était idiot à dire, mais d'après son expérience chez les notables sorciers, plus on avait de barbe, plus on était sage. Et plus on était sage, plus on était important. Raisonnement un peu bancal, qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait s'efforcer de réviser. Après, tout, si on prenait le cas de son ami Ron, il pouvait se laisser pousser une barbe de deux mètres que ça ne lui ferait pas prendre de plomb dans la cervelle ...

" C'est le Conseil des Arcadians, lui murmura Adrian à l'oreille, interrompant ses pensées. Des gens très importants. Le Grand Prêtre a tenu à te rencontrer.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? "

Adrian ne répondit pas, et tapota amicalement l'épaule du jeune garçon avant de se diriger vers la table ovale et de s'installer à droite, aux côtés du petit homme au regard fuyant. Harry vit à l'autre bout de la table l'homme très âgé et ressemblant à Dumbledore se lever, avec majesté. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait probablement du Grand Prêtre dont Adrian venait de lui parler. Il lui sourit et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir.

" Harry Potter, c'est un grand plaisir de te rencontrer. "

Harry s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, face au Grand Prêtre, assez gauchement, embarrassé par tous les regards qui le dévisageaient. Certains curieux, d'autres ravis, et d'autres beaucoup moins ravis. Assez classiques, en somme, comme réactions devant sa " célèbre et néanmoins empoisonnante cicatrice " ...

" Merci Adrian de nous l'avoir amené, poursuivit le Grand Prêtre en parlant assez solennellement. Tu dois te demander ce que nous te voulons, mon jeune garçon. Tu aimerais probablement qu'on te laisse tranquille, après l'épreuve que tu viens de subir.

- Pour être franc, oui, j'aimerais bien qu'on me fiche la paix. Mais ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. "

Harry avait mis plus d'agressivité dans sa voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui se remarqua d'ailleurs et fut surligné par quelques murmures indignés parmi les Arcadians assis tout autour de lui et qui le dévisageaient. Ainsi la prêtresse au visage sévère et aux cheveux noirs et gris s'était redressée, piquée au vif, ainsi que le petit homme au regard fuyant. L'Arcadian grand et maigre, au visage maussade, fixait Harry d'un regard mauvais. Mais le Grand Prêtre ne s'en formalisa pas et esquissa même un sourire.

" Je te comprends parfaitement. Aussi serai-je bref. Mais laisse-moi d'abord te présenter aux humbles membres de cette assistance. Voici la noble Lekara Terona, l'une des sept Arcadianes du Cercle, nos protectrices, dit-il en désignant la femme à l'allure stricte, qui inclina tout de même la tête vers Harry, par signe de respect. Et voici Rachel Parkinson et Juhny Teaspoon, qui ont procédé à la cérémonie d'accompagnement de ton Parrain, aux côtés de Lekara. "

Harry regarda les deux autres prêtresses, assises à sa gauche, qui le saluaient en souriant. Il supposa que la plus âgée, au regard avenant, était la prêtresse se nommant Rachel Parkinson, et qu'au contraire, la belle femme blonde ayant l'air de plaire particulièrement à Adrian, était Juhny Teaspoon. A sa droite, Lekara Terona, avec ses cheveux noirs et gris serrés dans un chignon, le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, même si en somme, elle lui faisait penser à McGonagall.

" Parmi les trois hommes qui ont participé à la cérémonie, poursuivait le Grand Prêtre, tu connais déjà Adrian, et voici, Jules Winsfield et Patric Doggett. Ils sont des Prêtres du Cercle, des figures importantes de la communauté des Arcadians, tout comme les Arcadianes protectrices du Cercle. L'un d'eux sera mon successeur à ma mort. "

Harry regarda attentivement les deux hommes. Jules Winsfield était cet Arcadian grand et maigre au visage maussade qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance au jeune homme et qui de toute façon le fixait d'un air franchement hostile. Quant au dénommé Patric Doggett, Harry ne put croiser son regard, puisque celui-ci persistait à vouloir le fuir. Il pensa vaguement qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir l'un ou l'autre succéder au Grand Prêtre, son instinct lui commandant fortement de se méfier d'eux.

" Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir, cher Harry Potter, lui demanda alors le Grand Prêtre.

- Effectivement.

- As-tu entendu parler des troubles agitant notre communauté ? "

Harry haussa les sourcils, un peu perplexe, et chercha du regard le soutien de Adrian, qui malheureusement ne lui fut pas d'un très grand secours, puisqu'il observait fixement Juhny Teaspoon.

" Euh ... Non ... finit-il par avouer.

- Par contre, j'imagine que tu dois savoir que Lord Voldemort est de retour ? "

Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait vraiment où le Grand Prêtre voulait en venir. Il remua nerveusement sur son fauteuil qui grinça.

" Oui bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il un peu agressivement, ce qui provoqua une toux nerveuse chez Lekara Terona. C'est à cause de lui que Sirius est mort.

- Et tu sais sûrement que Voldemort tente de regagner en puissance, pour reprendre le pouvoir, comme lors de la première guerre.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ? "

Le Grand Prêtre se rassit à sa place, à l'autre bout de la table ovale, face à Harry. Jules Winsfield le dévisageait toujours de son regard perçant et hostile, Adrian et Juhny avait cessé de se regarder pour se concentrer sur le Grand Prêtre, Patric Doggett jouait nerveusement avec ses mains évitant tous les regards. Seules Lekara Terona et Rachel Parkinson demeuraient calmes et attentives.

" Parce qu'il semblerait, reprit alors lentement le Grand Prêtre, que l'Ordre du Phénix soupçonne certains Arcadians de vouloir se lier à Voldemort. "

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tout en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des Arcadians, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu lors de la cérémonie, et d'après ce que lui en avait dit Lupin, les prêtres étaient extrêmement puissants. Il n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils se liaient avec Voldemort.

" Écoutez ... articula-t-il faiblement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ... Je suis trop jeune pour faire partie de l'Ordre. Je suis juste ici pour enterrer mon Parrain. Si vous avez un problème aussi grave, vous devriez en parler à Dumbledore. "

Le Grand Prêtre eut un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

" Sais-tu que la politique des Arcadians est de rester neutre quoi qu'il arrive, et peu important la crise qui traverse la communauté magique ? Sais-tu que nous existons et vivons ainsi depuis plus de trois mille ans ?

- Oui je le sais.

- Nous tenons à notre neutralité. Cela va de pair avec notre fonction. Nous procédons à des cérémonies pour tout sorcier, peu importe ses origines, et ce qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie, nous le faisons sans distinction. Raison pour laquelle nous avons procédé à la cérémonie pour Sirius Black, peu important ce qu'il a pu faire de son vivant, ni ce que l'a amené à Azkaban. Et c'est par souci de neutralité que je ne veux pas contacter ce cher Albus. Et c'est aussi pour ça, que je te parle à toi. De plus, nous autres Arcadians, de par notre position entre les deux mondes, et j'entends par là le monde des morts et le monde des vivants, sommes au courant de beaucoup de choses. Nous connaissons la prophétie te concernant. Et nous savons que tu es au centre de ce conflit, donc bien placé pour entendre ce genre de choses. "

Harry déglutit péniblement. Lui qui avait passé tout l'été à tenter d'oublier cette fichue prophétie, il n'appréciait pas franchement qu'on vienne la lui jeter à la figure.

" Vous voulez que je dise à Dumbledore que vous tenez à rester neutre dans le conflit ? tenta Harry, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de choses si importantes avec un homme de cet influence.

- Entres autres choses oui. Tu dois transmettre notre position à l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous ne sommes pas, n'avons jamais été et ne seront jamais au service de quiconque. Que ce soit Lord Voldemort, ou Albus Dumbledore.

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore veuille que vous vous mettiez à son service, protesta aussitôt Harry, se sentant le besoin de répliquer. Ce n'est pas son genre. Mais il a besoin d'aide, nous en avons tous besoin si nous ne voulons pas que le monde soit envahi par les Ténèbres. "

Le Grand Prêtre sourit doucement.

" Tu as beaucoup de conviction et de force morale pour un garçon de ton âge. C'est très admirable. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, la neutralité est inhérente à notre fonction. Nous ne pouvons faire de distinction sur les gens que nous envoyons à l'Archer, et c'est pour la même raison que nous ne pouvons prendre aucune position politique. Même si en tant qu'hommes, nous éprouvons toujours certaines obédiences, nous les masquons. Les Arcadians agissent de la sorte depuis la nuit des temps.

- Je crois que je comprends ... murmura Harry avec peu de conviction.

- Bien. Je veux donc que tu transmettes deux choses à l'Ordre ainsi qu'à Albus. La première, c'est que nous refusons une Alliance entre les Arcadians et l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette décision est irrévocable.

- Je vois. Et la deuxième ?

- La deuxième concerne d'éventuels liens que certains d'entre nous auraient avec Voldemort. Comme Albus le sait très bien, la discipline au sein des Arcadians est gérée par le seul et unique Conseil des Arcadians, géré par les Arcadians du Cercle dont tu as deux représentants devant toi et présidé par le Grand Prêtre, à savoir moi-même. Si nous nous apercevions que l'un des nôtres, ce dont je doute profondément, complote avec Lord Voldemort, nous nous chargerions alors de lui faire cesser ses activités allant à l'encontre de notre politique. Et par souci de justice et d'équité seulement, en ferions part à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je répète, si cela arrivait. En échange de quoi, j'exige au nom du Conseil des Arcadians, que l'Ordre du Phénix cesse de nous poser des questions et de nous surveiller sans cesse.

- Je ... Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur ce que fait l'Ordre ... tenta Harry.

- Tu es notre messager. Ils entendront ce que nous avons à dire par ta bouche. Une dernière chose. Dis à Albus, qu'aucun secret ne sera dévoilé. N'oublie pas. Dis-le lui bien de ma part. "

Harry fronça les sourcils, et la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur cet homme imposant et barbu, sortit par mégarde de sa bouche.

" Et qui êtes-vous au juste ?

- Aledore Pomfred Dumbledore. Son frère. "

Harry resta bouche bée. Il savait que Dumbledore avait au moins un frère, puisqu'il avait entendu parler de Abelforth, qui avait même fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de la famille du directeur de Poudlard.

" Nous sommes sept frères, l'éclaira alors Aledore avec un de ces sourires joyeux qui rappelait le directeur de Poudlard à Harry. Que des garçons, ah ça, notre mère a souffert ! Trois d'entre nous nous ont malheureusement quitté. Et il est vraiment dommage que nos fonctions et convictions respectives nous séparent, Albus et moi. Maintenant ... "

Aledore Dumbledore se leva majestueusement et d'un geste magistral désigna les deux lourdes portes à battant qui s'ouvrirent en grand dans son dos.

" Tu peux y aller Harry Potter. Nos vœux t'accompagnent. Sois courageux et tout se passera bien. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de transmettre mon message à Albus : aucun secret ne sera dévoilé. "

Harry, toujours sous le choc des informations importantes qu'il venait d'écouter, eut un moment de flottement, au cours duquel il eut du mal à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Apercevant Adrian saluer d'un hochement de tête la belle Juhny Teaspoon avant de se lever pour le raccompagner, il décida de se décoller de son siège. Ne sachant que dire au juste, il se contenta de saluer d'un hochement de tête les membres de l'assistance, puis emboîta le pas d'Adrian qui déjà franchissait le seuil.

" Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, lui dit Adrian après qu'ils se soient engagés dans un nouveau couloir, mettant de la distance entre eux et la salle du Conseil.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il m'a dit tout ça à moi ... " bougonna Harry, dont la tête tournait légèrement.

Harry vit le regard sombre d'Adrian luire dans la semi-obscurité des couloirs qu'ils foulaient d'un pas rapide.

" Kingsley m'en avait parlé ... Il n'arrive pas bien à savoir si tu te sous-estimes ou si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ton importance ... "

Harry ne releva pas et suivit Adrian, dans une sorte de galerie sombre qui ressemblait à celle qu'il avait empruntée pour entrer dans le Temple. Shackelbolt saisit une torche et partit en premier, guidant l'adolescent. Sur le parcours, il remarqua des gravures et des dessins très anciens sur les parois. Il y voyait une figure bizarre, qui revenait très souvent, représentée sur plusieurs scènes. Un homme très grand, faisant deux fois la taille des autres hommes représentés, qui était tout vêtu de noir et masqué.

" Adrian ... Qui représente cette étrange icône qui revient tout le temps ?

- C'est l'Archer, Harry. C'est la créature avec laquelle nous sommes en contact. Celle à laquelle nous remettons les destins de nos pauvres défunts.

- Elle existe vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Sinon, que ferions-nous ici ? "

Harry s'arrêta et observant de plus près, il aperçut sur l'Archer, à demi-dissimulés dans son costume sombre et difforme, un carcan et des flèches. La créature, sur une autre représentation, tirait même à l'arc, pointant une flèche brillante contre d'horribles créatures que Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait réellement décrire puisque les peintures étaient très anciennes et difficilement déchiffrables. Tout en songeant avec perplexité à l'Archer, il se sentit frissonner, un malaise, et sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler horriblement.

_Voldemort ..._ songea Harry. _Voldemort, il essaie encore une fois d'entrer dans ma tête. Il doit savoir que je ne suis plus chez les Dursley, et il veut entrer dans ma tête pour surveiller ce que je fais. Saleté de mage noir, sors de ma tête !_

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry fit ce qu'il identifia plus tard avec le recul, comme étant de l'occlumancie. Il ferma son esprit, complètement, totalement, le vida, et ne laissa plus aucune pensée subsister en lui, plus une seule jusqu'à ce que la présence étrangère se soit évanouie. Sa cicatrice cessa soudain de lui brûler, et il se rendit compte qu'il était à genoux. Un peu dans le coton, il tâta instinctivement les Dons de l'Archer qu'il avait récupérés, l'amulette protectrice de sa mère qu'il portait autour de son cou, et la dague de Sirius dans sa main, ferme, chaude et réconfortante. Il se sentit alors plus en confiance. Et, toujours les yeux fermés, il murmura " apprendre ".

" Harry ? Harry ça va ? "

Adrian venait de s'apercevoir que le jeune garçon ne le suivait plus, et était à genoux sur le sol terreux du couloir sombre. Il s'approcha de lui, inquiet, et l'aida à se relever.

" Tu as l'air si pâle, que t'est-il arrivé ? "

Harry secoua la tête, blasé, et esquissa un sourire qu'il voulut ironique.

" Oh rien ... Voldemort était dans ma tête, mais je l'ai gentiment et fermement raccompagné vers la sortie. "

**A Suivre ...**

**CHAPITRE 4 : AMBROLISE ET IRMA**

POV Harry, où Lupin lui présente des personnages hauts en couleur, où il retrouve de vieilles connaissances et où on rit un peu ! (l'en a besoin, le gamin)


	5. Ambrolise et Irma

**Disclaimer : **Toujours rien à moi, tout à JKR, et puis deux trois trucs infimes qui sont nés de mon esprit tordu, mais si peu !

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Remus Lupin a accompagné Harry dans un Temple Arcadian en France pour enterrer Sirius. Il y rencontre le frère de Kingsley Shacklebolt ainsi que le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, grand prêtre Arcadian, qui lui confie un message pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci à mes testeuses, Kazy et Karine essentiellement (et oui Gringa t'es plus dans le coup, t'as du retard de chapitre, mwaaaaaaarf !) et merci beaucoup aux reviewers, ces petits mots font plaisir ! Un énorme bisou à ma Karinounette pour le fait d'être vivante. Si si, la vie c'est important. Sinon, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par mon travail non Pottérien, j'ai ouvert un compte sur Fiction Press pour mettre en ligne des nouvelles. L'adresse se trouve sur ma page profil ! Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, donc bonne lecture et R&R please !

**CHAPITRE 4 **

**AMBROLISE ET IRMA**

Lorsque le tourbillon du portoloin eut fini de l'aspirer, Harry s'écrasa sur une herbe moelleuse et verte. Il leva la tête vers Lupin qui s'était réceptionné parfaitement, debout et droit, et semblait regarder vers l'horizon avec inquiétude. Harry était en train de se demander comment il faisait pour contrôler ses trajets en portoloins quand celui-ci se tourna vivement vers lui.

" C'est bon, personne ne nous a vus.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une petite ville du nom de Knight Errant. Pas très loin de Londres.

- Ah. Et où est le ... ?

- Suis-moi. "

QG de l'Ordre ... poursuivit Harry dans sa tête. Il avait oublié qu'il valait mieux rester discret et ne pas mentionner ces choses-là n'importe où. A sa décharge, il se sentait un peu perdu depuis le début de la matinée. En fait, il se sentait égaré depuis que Lupin était venu le voir pour lui parler du corps de Sirius, de cet enterrement. Harry naviguait plus ou moins en pilote automatique, survolant sa vie plutôt que la vivant, subissant sans chercher à comprendre, et puis l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eue avec les Arcadians le perturbait. En fait, au stade où il en était, la seule chose qui le rassurait était qu'il avait réussi à repousser Voldemort alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans sa tête. Au moins, il ne représentait de danger pour personne tant qu'il arrivait à contrôler ses pensées.

" Z'auriez pas un kryptobjet ? "

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant lui un vieil homme aux vêtements miteux, apparemment clochard, qui titubait en le scrutant avec ses deux yeux fous.

" Euh ...

- Allons Gus, soyez raisonnable. "

Lupin s'était retourné et regardait avec calme le clochard.

" Laissez mon neveu tranquille.

- Il a un kryptobjet. "

Le loup-garou soupira. Une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard.

" Alors nous sommes démasqués, Gus. Harry, donne-lui ton kryptobjet.

- Mon quoi ? "

Harry se rendit compte que Lupin regardait avec insistance la statuette de gobelin qui leur avait servi de portoloin. N'y comprenant rien, Harry glissa l'objet dans les mains du clochard, qui repartit joyeusement de là où il venait.

" Qu'est-ce que ...

- Gus est un Moldu, mais il est au courant pour nous, expliqua tranquillement Lupin. Sa femme était des nôtres. Malheureusement, elle et leur unique enfant ont été tués pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Depuis, il est devenu un peu fou, et vit de la charité des sorciers de Knight Errant. Comme il a perdu la boule, il croit que nous sommes des extra-terrestres et fait la collection d'objets sorciers qu'il appelle des kryptobjets. On le laisse faire ... On a un peu pitié, et puis personne ne prend au sérieux ce qu'il dit.

- Je trouve ça plutôt triste.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense Harry.

- Knight Errant, c'est comme Pré-au-Lard ? Uniquement peuplé de sorciers ?

- Non pas du tout. Beaucoup de Moldus vivent ici, mais la communauté de sorciers est très importante.

- Et ... Euh ... Nous sommes établis ici ? "

Lupin hocha la tête et s'arrêta pour désigner une grande bâtisse chaleureuse et ancienne, au toit de chaume percé de trois cheminées d'où émanaient des fumées accueillantes. Au-dessus de l'entrée, une enseigne aux couleurs rouge et or indiquait que l'établissement se nommait " Auberge des Mordus ". Harry ouvrit la bouche pour interroger Lupin mais soudain, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'allure titubante, franchit bruyamment la porte.

" ... des voleurs ! baragouinait-il. Des voleurs, tous ! Les politiciens, ils viennent nous prendre notre argent, seoâ-disant pour les trucs de cholmid ... lodiramité ... solidarité ! Mais non ! hips Ils ch'en mettent plein les poches et font la guerre à des tas d'autres politiciens auchi abrutis qu'eux !

- Rentre chez toi Gregor ! Prends une douche froide avant que ta femme ne rentre de chez sa sœur ! cria une voix autoritaire de femme depuis l'auberge. Si Doris te surprend encore ivre ...

- Nan ! hips Chuis pas bourré ! hips . "

L'ivrogne lorgna vers Harry et Lupin leur bafouillant une phrase comme " echkejailairbourrémoâ ? ", quand apparut devant lui, dans un pop retentissant, une sorcière aux cheveux bleus qui venait de transplaner. L'ivrogne la dévisagea estomaqué, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis regarda vers l'auberge d'un air dégoûté.

" Ch'ferais bien d'arrêter de boire moi ... Ma femme ... J'vais appeler ma femme ... Cha vaut mieux. "

Le dénommé Gregor, sous le choc, s'en alla dans la direction opposée de la jeune sorcière, qui n'était autre que Tonks avec un nouveau look (encore). Lupin suivit du regard l'ivrogne avec un sourire triste, puis jaugea sévèrement la jeune femme arborant une mine déconfite.

" Bravo Tonks, bien joué.

- Oh Gregor est un alcoolique notoire ... Ca ne porte pas à conséquence.

- Tout de même, on n'a pas besoin d'attirer l'attention avec la brigade d'intervention magique. Pour nous assurer de ne pas être espionnés par l'ennemi, il faut rester discret.

Tonks baissa la tête et dévia son regard, la mine innocente.

" Si je disais que ça ne se reproduira plus, tu arrêteras de me gronder Remus ? "

Le loup-garou soupira.

" Tu es incorrigible. "

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la complicité soudaine de Lupin et de Tonks. Cela lui fit penser avec agacement que les affaires de l'Ordre continuaient à rouler sans lui, et que non seulement il était tenu à l'écart de leurs actions, mais qu'en plus, il était même tenu éloigné des personnes qu'il appréciait. Il ravala son sentiment d'injustice, se disant qu'il se sentait trop fatigué et démoralisé pour empirer les choses. Tonks en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

" Harry, je suis contente de te revoir ! Ca faisait un bail ! Ne t'en fais pas pour toutes tes affaires, je suis passée " discrètement " chez tes tuteurs pour les prendre.

- Je me demande quel sens tu donnes au mot discrètement Tonks, nota Lupin.

- Je ne prendrai pas la peine de relever cette remarque. Alors, comment ça va Harry ? "

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

" J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ...

- Je te comprends. Et les Arcadians sont très impressionnants. La première fois que j'en ai vu, j'avais six ans, je ne te raconte pas l'angoisse ... Pendant une heure j'ai été incapable de contrôler ma polymorphie, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. "

Harry hocha la tête, il appréciait les efforts que faisait Tonks pour lui arracher un sourire. Puis il désigna d'un signe du menton l'Auberge des Mordus.

" C'est ici notre nouveau QG ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons plutôt un lieu de passage discret, répondit prudemment Lupin. Officiellement nous sommes censés collaborer avec le Ministère de la Magie, mais en l'acceptant nous perdons notre liberté d'agir. Dans l'urgence, on n'a pas pu trouver mieux que cette auberge. Mais c'est temporaire, enfin j'espère. De toute façon, il y a beaucoup de passage par ici, on nous prend pour de banals clients. Jamais personne ne viendrait nous y chercher. Et puis l'auberge est protégée par toutes sortes de sortilèges.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Son propriétaire est disons ...

- Complètement barjo ! " pouffa Tonks gaiement.

Lupin lui adressa un regard sévère et Tonks dut se retenir de rire, l'air innocent.

" Je dirais plutôt que c'est un original, qui n'a plus toute sa tête en vieillissant. L'auberge des Mordus appartient à Ambrolise Dumbledore, l'un des frères de Dumbledore, reprit-il à l'intention de Harry. Quand il a acquis cette auberge, il voulait l'appeler l'Auberge des Moldus, en clin d'œil à l'importante communauté de sorciers vivant à Knight Errant. Heureusement, le Ministère de la Magie est intervenu et a transformé le nom au cadastre en " Auberge des Mordus ". Ca ne veut rien dire, mais au moins il ne cause pas de problème. Ambrolise était un très grand sorcier autrefois, mais avec le temps, il se mélange. Rends-toi compte qu'il est plus âgé que le directeur du Poudlard.

- Tous les Dumbledore sont très puissants alors ? J'ai rencontré Aledore Dumbledore, après la cérémonie. Le Grand Prêtre des Arcadians. "

Sa remarque laissa un moment de flottement. Tonks siffla longuement.

" Tu as rencontré le Grand Prêtre ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et des membres de leur Conseil. Ils voulaient que je transmette un message à l'Ordre.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Nous verrons ça plus tard. "

Lupin ne pipa plus mot mais la remarque de Harry le laissait soucieux. Il devait se douter que les Arcadians avaient décliné l'offre d'alliance avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry même, bien que ne connaissant pas les tenants et aboutissants, s'avouait inquiet. Et s'il était vrai qu'un Arcadian était de mèche avec Voldemort ... Il n'eut pas le temps de frissonner plus longtemps que Lupin et Tonks l'invitèrent à les suivre à l'intérieur de l'Auberge. Celle-ci n'avait rien de bien particulier, et avait tout de l'auberge moldue classique. Rien de magique traînant dans les parages, pas d'individus bizarroïdes. Elle était même d'une rare propreté, signe qu'elle était tenue par une main ferme et maniaque.

" Que fait Ambrolise Dumbledore ici ? s'enquit alors Harry.

- Il ne sait plus utiliser la magie, répondit Lupin, alors il s'est reconverti chez les Moldus. Reprendre cette auberge a été une belle opportunité pour lui. Mais comme il est tête en l'air, il est souvent arrivé à la brigade d'intervention magique d'avoir recours à la magie pour réparer ses bêtises commises devant les Moldus. Au bout de quelques années, les membres du Ministère ont été tellement lassés de devoir intervenir sans cesse pour réparer ses erreurs qu'ils ont menacés de le traîner en Justice s'il n'y remédiait pas. Alors Dumbledore, le nôtre, a fait installer plusieurs puissants sortilèges d'oubliette et de transparence protégeant cet endroit, et qui font que même si Ambrolise n'arrive toujours pas totalement à se tenir, les Moldus ne s'en rendent pas compte. Et de ce fait c'est devenu un endroit très sûr, car quoi qu'il se passe de sortant de l'ordinaire à l'intérieur, personne ne remarque rien.

- Donc c'est l'endroit idéal pour nous.

- Tu as tout compris ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à traîner devant la porte ? Vous allez empêcher le passage ! " tonna une voix peu commode depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry regarda en direction d'une vieille femme, qui devait avoir entre soixante et soixante-dix ans, à la peau noire et fripée à force d'être ridée, qui nettoyait vigoureusement les tables et les desservait. Il reconnut la voix qui réprimandait un instant plutôt Gregor l'ivrogne. Elle s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose puisqu'elle n'était pas très grande, mais sa corpulence et son air sévère de matrone la rendaient imposante.

" Irma, c'est moi, Monsieur Lupin. "

La dénommée Irma se rapprocha, plissant les yeux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une très mauvaise vue. Elle examina le loup-garou attentivement, puis soupira, tout de même méfiante.

" Moui, Monsieur Lupin. Ca faisait un moment.

- J'ai été très occupé cette semaine. "

La vieille femme méfiante dévisagea avec une grimace peu avenante Tonks.

" Vous ne pouvez pas vous habituer à la même couleur de cheveux vous ? grogna-t-elle.

- Il faut vivre avec son temps, Madame Irma. C'est la mode ! sourit Tonks en tortillant une de ses mèches bleues autour de son index.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ... Et le gamin là ? "

Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui trouva bizarre de se faire traiter de gamin alors qu'il rejoignait à présent en taille son ancien professeur.

" Irma, je vous présente mon neveu Harry. Il va passer quelque jours avec moi. Ses parents me l'ont confié avant qu'il ne parte au collège. Il doit prendre le train à Londres, donc c'est plus pratique pour tout le monde.

- Je vais lui préparer une chambre. Vous pouvez patienter ici, si vous voulez à boire, criez sur Kathy "

Irma se prépara à faire demi-tour, mais elle s'arrêta pour regarder bizarrement le front de Harry, et sa cicatrice.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu portes cette cicatrice, gamin ?

- Euh ...

- Irma, coupa Lupin, pour changer de sujet. Pourriez-vous nous dire si Ambrolise est visible ? J'aimerais bien le voir.

- Mouais ... "

Irma regarda encore bizarrement Harry puis tourna les talons.

" Visible ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? " s'enquit le jeune homme.

Tonks éclata de rire tandis qu'une serveuse dénommée Kathy venait prendre leur commande de boissons.

" Comme te l'a expliqué avec tact Remus, Ambrolise est complètement toqué !

- Tonks ...

- Il passe presque toutes ses journées dans un bain aux sels magiques, reprit Tonks, ignorant Lupin. Il dit que c'est pour faire revenir sa magie, que ça stimule ses flux et ses ondes surnaturelles et magiques. En fait, il est totalement embobiné par Salma Lagara, une folle ésotérique qui vend des tas de médecines douces pour sorciers. Une vraie charlatane, cette femme. Mais il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Ambrolise, ce n'est pas facile d'en être quasiment à un stade de Cracmol quand on a été si puissant. Et ses deux frères sont respectivement directeur de Poudlard et Grand Prêtre des Arcadians. Même s'il a l'air dilettante et sénile, ça doit tout de même lui faire un peu de peine.

- Et qui est cette Irma ? Elle ne connaît pas ma cicatrice ?

- Irma est une Moldue, expliqua Lupin. Elle vit ici avec Ambrolise, elle est à la fois sa gérante, son infirmière et sa seule compagnie. Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes, ne connaît pas l'existence de la magie. En fait, elle est presque sourde et totalement myope, donc elle ne comprend pas bien la moitié des choses qu'il se passe sous son nez. Le plus prudent serait de la congédier, mais nous devons faire avec elle parce qu'Ambrolise refuse catégoriquement de la renvoyer, même si Mme Weasley et ses enfants sont là presque tous les jours et peuvent parfaitement tenir l'auberge. Ambrolise est très attaché à Irma, alors on fait avec. Bien sûr, comme nous la côtoyons jour après jour et malgré les sortilèges protégeant nos secrets, il est difficile de lui cacher qui nous sommes. Fais donc très attention en sa présence. Ambrolise lui a dit qu'il avait décidé d'élargir les activités de l'auberge en bed and breakfast. Ainsi nous pouvons aller et venir à notre guise sans qu'Irma ne pose trop de questions ... Comme tu es tout seul ici, j'ai dit que tu étais mon neveu, c'est plus discret. "

La jeune serveuse Kathy arriva avec leurs boissons, et avec un charmant sourire, leur souhaita la bienvenue à Knight Errant.

" Drôle de nom cette ville ...

- Oh son histoire est passionnante ! sourit alors Tonks. Le nom du village vient d'une célèbre légende. Enfin, une légende pour les Moldus, un fait pour les sorciers. Le Chevalier Errant qui a donné son nom à la ville était un sorcier qui se cachait chez les Moldus. Il avait été chassé de sa famille de Nobles au Sang Pur car il croyait en l'égalité des sorciers et des Moldus. Un grand homme, ce Tharoj Mulder. Il pensait que nous pouvions cohabiter dans l'entente, paisiblement et cordialement, en dépit de nos différences. Il est l'un des premiers des nôtres à avoir vécu au milieu des Moldus. Il est aussi le premier à avoir fondé une famille avec une Moldue, et ce sans se cacher. C'est un modèle historiquement pour les nôtres qui croient en l'égalité. Une figure historique, si tu veux. Tu en entendras sûrement parler en Histoire de la Magie cette année ... Bon bien sûr, il a été brûlé vif à la fin de sa vie ... Les risques du métier, quand on est une figure historique importante. Mais sa vie fut un exemple et un symbole vivant pour les Mulderiens.

- Les Mulderiens ?

- Un groupe politique de sorciers qui prônent de révéler la vérité sur notre existence aux Moldus, expliqua Lupin. Il a été créé par des descendants de Tharoj Mulder. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés au pouvoir, et avec la guerre, les sorciers ne sont pas vraiment d'humeur à voter progressiste.

- Enfin bref, reprit Tonks, ce village est un symbole et beaucoup de sorciers qui désirent vivre parmi les Moldus viennent s'installer ici. Du coup les Moldus du coin subissent souvent l'effet des sortilèges de protection, et sont parfois un peu maboules. Tu as pu voir le cas Gregor ... Un habitué de l'Auberge, un pauvre gars qui se laisse marcher dessus par sa femme Doris. Une habituée aussi, même si elle ne vient pas aux mêmes heures.

- Harry a également rencontré Gus.

- Waw ! La totale ! rit aussitôt Tonks. Tu vois, Harry, jamais un Mangemort ne viendrait ici. C'est une protection supplémentaire pour nous. Rien que l'évocation de Knight Errant est répugnante à leurs yeux. "

Tonks se tut brusquement pour se plonger dans sa bière, pas au beurre, et Harry et Lupin comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'il virent Irma revenir, de sa démarche traînante. Elle les darda d'un oeil agacé. Il devait lui arriver souvent que les sorciers se taisent brusquement quand elle arrivait dans une pièce.

" Ta chambre est prête gamin, marmonna-t-elle, de sa voix étonnamment forte pour son âge avancé.

- Merci madame ...

- Ambrolise ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir, Monsieur Lupin. Pour l'instant, il est encore en séance avec cette vendeuse de poudre à perlimpinpin. " mâcha-t-elle avec humeur.

Puis elle se détourna d'eux, non sans avoir posé la clé de sa chambre sur la table, devant Harry. Elle retourna s'occuper d'autres clients, venant en aide à la jeune Kathy.

" Une vendeuse de poudre à perlimpinpin ? demanda Harry en prenant distraitement ses clés.

- Salma Lagara. Tonks t'en a parlé à l'instant. L'un des seuls sujets sur lesquels Irma et elle s'entendent.

- Avec ses airs mystérieux et pompeux, et son faux ésotérisme, on dirait une sorte de Trelawney 2.0 ridicule, bouda Tonks.

- Ne sois pas si dure. La sorcellerie douce ne fait de mal à personne. Elle peut même aider certains sorciers nerveux ou peu sûrs d'eux à canaliser leur pouvoir.

- Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ? "

Lupin haussa les épaules.

" Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour Ambrolise, mais elle lui donne de l'espoir. Ce n'est pas si mal.

- Mais quand même, il passe ses journées à prendre ses potions ou à se baigner dans cette eau aux sels magiques.

- Pendant ce temps, au moins, il ne jette pas de sorts incontrôlables sur les Moldus clients de l'auberge.

- Et elle se fait de l'argent sur son dos !

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais, je dis juste que la sorcellerie douce ne fait de mal à personne.

- Évidemment, tu défends toujours ta petite amie. "

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son coca en entendant les mots petite amie, et Lupin secoua la tête, embarrassé.

" Tonks, tu veux arrêter avec ça ? Je n'ai jamais été intime avec Salma.

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a raconté Kingsley ... marmonna-t-elle l'air pincé.

- Ca date de Poudlard. Et ce n'était même pas sérieux.

- Ben en tout cas, toi tu l'as marquée ! "

Ahuri, Harry passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Tonks prenait un air pincé et agacé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et Lupin semblait hésiter entre éprouver de l'embarras ou de l'amusement. Il y avait quelque chose qui couvait entre eux deux. Même si Harry trouvait ça bizarre et inattendu, ce n'était pas si mal. Du moins, ça faisait une bonne nouvelle dans un flot de points noirs.

" Quand on parle d'une chèvre, ses cornes ne tardent pas à vous titiller ... " fit Tonks.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry qui suivit discrètement son regard. D'une pièce du rez-de-chaussée d'où sortaient volutes de vapeur et une odeur entêtante d'épices et de fragrances exotiques, la porte s'était ouverte théâtralement. Une grande femme, plutôt bien faite, aux cheveux noirs tressés et mêlés de barrettes aux couleurs vives, et vêtue d'une longue tenue orangée et vaporeuse, en sortit lentement, prenant un air important. Elle leva gracieusement la main pour saluer quelqu'un, probablement Ambrolise barbotant dans son bain aux sels magiques, puis la porte se claqua sans aide extérieure sous son nez. Elle sursauta brièvement mais ne perdit nullement de sa contenance.

Elle se tourna vers la salle de restauration de l'auberge où étaient installés une demi-douzaine de clients à part Harry, Tonks et Lupin, et sourit dans leur direction. Harry se sentit très légèrement électrisé. Elle était drôlement belle, malgré son allure étrange. A son épaule, elle portait en bandoulière une besace colorée remplie à tas bord d'ingrédients et de fioles contenant des potions dont Harry n'avait sûrement jamais entendu parler. De la sorcellerie douce ? Il sourit vaguement en pensant que si Hermione en avait connaissance, elle monterait aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux. Trop cartésienne pour accorder du crédit à tout ceci. Et comme l'avait conclu Harry avec sagesse depuis plusieurs années maintenant, quand Hermione dénigrait violemment quelque chose, c'était rarement sans fondement.

Il entendit Tonks pester mollement tandis que Salma Lagara se dirigeait vers eux, le regard fixé sur Lupin, qui restait, du moins en apparence, assez stoïque. Avec un sourire lumineux et des yeux rieurs et pétillants, elle tendit son bras vers lui.

" Remus, c'est toujours un enchantement de croiser ta route. "

Sa voix était douce, légèrement éthérée, mais on sentait que c'était naturel, pas forcé comme chez Sybille Trelawney. On aurait presque dit une voix de petite fille. Lupin lui sourit.

" Salma, toujours radieuse. Tu te souviens de Tonks ? "

Salma regarda vaguement la jeune sorcière et fronça les sourcils.

" Pas vraiment non ... murmura-t-elle, pas totalement désobligeante, mais sans grande chaleur.

- C'est normal, la dernière fois j'avais les cheveux rouges. Mon modèle féminin, c'est Sydney Bristow. "

Sa remarque se mua en flot nébuleux entre le chemin quittant sa bouche et celui parvenant aux oreilles de Salma et de Remus. Harry, lui, qui s'arrangeait pour regarder discrètement la télévision avec les Dursley depuis la cuisine en prétendant faire du nettoyage, avait déjà suivi plusieurs épisodes de cette série. Il se permit d'éclater de rire, admettant que les deux espionnes aux mille looks avaient des points communs. Son rire attira sur lui l'attention de la sorcière. En un bref coup d'œil sur son front, elle le reconnut.

" Le jeune Harry Potter. L'enfant sauveur devient un homme à ce que je vois. Ravie de te rencontrer. "

Harry lui serra obligeamment la main même si officieusement il pensait " vote pour Tonks ". Conviction qui se renforça lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne détachait pas son regard de sa cicatrice.

" Pardonne-moi ... Mais est-ce douloureux ? s'enquit-elle finalement, avec inquiétude.

- Euh ... Pas vraiment.

- Parce que je connais des potions et des baumes qui te soulageraient si elle se mettait à te brûler ... On raconte dans les journaux que ça t'arrive, parfois. "

Harry la regarda sombrement.

" On raconte aussi dans les journaux que je suis un petit cinglé. "

Salma eut comme un sursaut, comme si elle venait de se faire piquer par un serpent vénéneux. Tonks pouffa de rire, et Lupin demeurait calme.

" Je crois que Salma avait de bonnes intentions, Harry, soupira Lupin.

- Oui, la bonne intention de refourguer son attirail à tout-va. Et le fait que Harry dispose de la jolie fortune des Potter n'entre sûrement pas en ligne de compte.

- Écoutez, Miss Tonque ...

- Tonks.

- Miss Tonque, reprit Salma, j'ignore ce que vous faites dans la vie qui vous permet de juger si âprement des inconnus, mais pour ma part, je n'ai agressé personne. Ca ne m'arrive jamais. Je crois en mon domaine, et n'essaie pas de l'imposer. La sorcellerie douce est une alternative que je propose. Les gens sont libres.

- Et il ne vous arrive jamais de les embobiner avec vos parfums hypnotiques, vos gestes vaporeux, et votre mignon minois n'est-ce pas ? Sous-ensorceleuse !

- Espèce de ... "

Salma Lagara se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se reprendre.

" Mademoiselle, je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous répondre. Mais à votre place, je m'abstiendrais de menacer sans raison, surtout quand vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, et quand ...

- Écoutez, ça suffit, reprit alors fermement Lupin. Cette conversation est stérile. Tonks, s'il te plaît, garde ta défiance envers la sorcellerie douce pour toi. Et Salma, tes remèdes n'intéressent pas Harry. N'allons pas plus loin. "

Harry se retint de rire lorsqu'il vit Tonks se mettre à bouder, et Salma faire quasiment de même, ce qui jurait sur son visage gracieux et sa stature pleine de hauteur.

" Toujours aussi flegmatique, Remus, soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis nos années à Poudlard. Toujours ce sang-froid, même quand il s'agissait d'affronter Bovilin, tu te rappelles ? "

La sorcière lui fit un clin d'œil et Remus hocha la tête en souriant avec embarras à l'évocation d'un souvenir qui vraisemblablement ne les concernait qu'eux deux. Harry crut devoir se pincer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il verrait de ses yeux une femme faire ouvertement des avances à Lupin. Ca c'était plus surnaturel que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ces cinq dernières années.

" Bon, il faut que je m'éclipse, je dois voir un autre patient avant vingt heures. Remus, je te revois mercredi soir, comme d'habitude ?

- Oui à mercredi, bonne journée.

- Toi aussi. Ravie de t'avoir parlé Harry. "

Elle salua le jeune sorcier, lança un regard de biche somptueux à Lupin, puis s'en alla, ignorant délibérément Tonks, qui fulminait.

" Quelle harpie !

- Ca te gênerait d'être plus polie la prochaine fois ? Je la connais depuis des années.

- Ben je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ... "

Harry cette fois-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire, ce que Tonks parut remarquer tout de suite, puisqu'elle se mura dans le silence, en regardant partout, sauf dans sa direction ou celle de Lupin. La vieille Irma s'approcha de leur table, un plateau à la main.

" L'autre folle habillée comme un sapin de noël est partie ? Tout de même vous avez de ces fréquentations ... Et ce vieil imbécile, qui passe toutes ses journées dans ces bains chauds ... Ah si mon Félix était vivant ... ! Jamais il n'aurait laissé passer ça, jamais ! pesta la vieille noire.

- Je pense pareil que vous, Madame Irma. Sauf le passage avec votre défunt mari, parce que je ne connais pas de Félix. "

Irma haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle tolérait à peine la vue de Tonks.

" Dites, si vous avez fini, j'aimerais que vous me débarrassiez le plancher. On ne va pas tarder à mettre les premiers couverts pour le soir ...

- Nous avions fini, Irma. "

Lupin se leva de table, et Tonks et Harry l'imitèrent aussitôt.

" Harry, je vais te présenter rapidement à Ambrolise. Normalement il doit être sorti de son bain. Enfin j'espère. "

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

" Je lui ai promis de t'amener à lui dès ton arrivée. Tonks, voudrais-tu monter les bagages de Harry dans sa chambre ?

- Bien sûr. "

La jeune femme eut le réflexe de saisir sa baguette mais Lupin lui arrêta le bras.

" Tonks. Normalement. "

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit maladroitement.

" Ah oui, bien sûr. Normalement. "

Il garda sa main un instant, puis s'en rendant compte la lâcha et se tint droit, faisant signe à Harry de l'accompagner vers la pièce d'où avait émergé Salma Lagara précédemment. Tonks quant à elle, fit demi-tour, guillerette, pour s'occuper des bagages du jeune sorcier. Devant la porte d'Ambrolise, Remus eut un vague sourire, un peu mélancolique.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Remus ? lui demanda Harry.

- Rien. Je pensais que ça aurait beaucoup amusé Sirius. "

Harry sourit et osa lui poser la question, même s'il sentait que ça ne le regardait pas.

" Vous êtes très proche de Salma Lagara ?

- Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. Elle était plus jeune d'un an, mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Quand elle a appris que j'étais un loup-garou, ça ne l'a pas dérangée. Elle est étrange mais assez ouverte, finalement. "

Harry resta muet un instant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que dans sa jeunesse, d'autres que ses amis Maraudeurs avaient pu être au courant de sa nature cachée.

" Comment l'a-t-elle appris ?

- Elle a deviné. J'étais très mauvais en potions, et comme elle était la meilleure élève de Gryffondor dans cette matière, elle m'aidait. A force de me côtoyer, elle a fini par comprendre. "

Lupin sourit à Harry.

" C'est elle qui me prépare la potion Tue-Loup, pour les nuits de pleine lune. Elle me donne aussi régulièrement des remèdes pour soulager mes maux de tête ou pour me soigner après une transformation douloureuse. C'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à la défendre, elle et sa médecine, même si effectivement elle n'est que très peu efficace pour d'autres maux.

- Pourquoi vous ne dites pas tout ça à Tonks ? "

Lupin eut un sourire énigmatique et frappa à la porte d'Ambrolise sans répondre.

" Ambrolise, vous êtes visible ? Je suis avec Harry ! "

Un grommellement retentit vaguement de l'autre pièce. Lupin dut le prendre pour une invitation à entrer puis ouvrit la porte. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû. A peine entré dans la pièce étouffante des vapeurs de bain, Remus réprima un juron. Harry détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il le put mais le mal était fait : il venait de voir le vieillard nu comme un ver, s'étirant paresseusement, debout près de sa baignoire, s'exposant fièrement. Lupin, qui avait détourné la tête, grimaçait et tentait de sourire.

" Ambrolise ... Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'on pouvait entrer ...

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! marmonna le vieillard édenté. Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez à la porte ? Venez !

- Euh ... Ambrolise ... Vous êtes nu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? "

Le vieux sorcier s'examina et eut un rire sans souffle.

" Ah oui tiens, j'ai oublié de m'habiller. Petit, passe-moi ma robe, s'il te plaît. "

Harry roula des yeux. Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Marchant en crabe, et évitant de regarder dans la direction d'Ambrolise, il attrapa la robe rouge du vieux sorcier, et se guida maladroitement dans sa direction, les yeux à moitié fermés.

" Tenez monsieur ...

- Merci petit. "

Ambrolise l'enfila lestement, et une fois totalement revêtue, soupira de contentement. Remus consentit à le regarder en face et Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux. Contrairement à Aledore, le Grand Prêtre des Arcadians, il ne trouvait à Ambrolise aucune ressemblance avec Albus Dumbledore. Quoi de plus logique, il était chauve comme une boule de bowling et n'avait pas de barbe. Ce qui démentait d'ailleurs le proverbe " c'est la barbe qui fait le Dumbledore ". D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment un proverbe ou une idiotie de plus à mettre sur le compte de Fred et George Weasley ? Toujours était-il que le vieillard continuait à s'étirer avec une souplesse étonnante étant donné son âge avancé.

" Vous allez bien Ambrolise ? s'enquit Lupin en s'approchant.

- Comment vous dites ? Ah oui ! Oui, je vais bien. Mais rester dans ce bain toute la journée, ça me noue tout le corps. Petit, tu voudrais pas me masser ? "

Harry regarda vers le vieux sorcier qui lui affichait un beau sourire édenté et convint en lui-même qu'il était hors de question qu'il le masse ou exerce la moindre activité en rapport avec son corps depuis ce qu'il avait surpris en entrant dans la pièce.

" Ambrolise, si vous êtes noué en fin de journée, peut-être ne devriez-vous rester qu'une heure ou deux dans votre bain. Je ne crois pas que Salma Lagara veuille qui vous y passiez tout votre temps, vous ...

- Ah Salma Lagara ! Brillante cette petite ! Même si elle était stupide je lui dirais pas, c'est plus à mon âge qu'on reçoit de si belles visites ! Et depuis mon bain en plus ! Un jour, elle me tombera dans les bras ... Et puis ça me décrasse ! Quand j'étais Auror je me suis tâché avec tellement de remugles de magie noire, faut bien que je m'en débarrasse, je veux pas mourir avec tout ça dans mon aura magique ! Tu veux toujours pas me masser petit ?

- Ambrolise, il s'agit de Harry Potter. Vous vouliez que je vous le présente, sourit Lupin.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Remus ! Il est beaucoup trop grand pour être Harry Potter ! "

Lupin fronça les sourcils, le plus sérieusement possible.

" Ambrolise, souvenez-vous, c'était il y a quinze ans déjà. Harry a grandi maintenant.

- Déjà ? Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas montré quand il était bébé ? Merlin, déjà quinze ans que l'Ordre s'est installé ici ! Et la pauvre Irma, elle est toujours vivante ?

- Euh ... Oui, oui rassurez-vous, tout le monde va bien.

- Ah tant mieux alors. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Pas trop dure la pleine lune d'hier ?

- C'était au début du mois, la pleine lune, Ambrolise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? marmonna le vieux sorcier à l'encontre de Harry.

- Que la pleine lune était au début du mois.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Ben ... Parce que c'est un loup-garou ...

- QUOI ? Un loup-garou dans ma maison ? Et personne ne prévient un pauvre vieillard fragile comme moi ?

- Euh ... "

Harry chercha de l'aide auprès de Lupin qui se retenait de rire.

" Je crois que nous allons vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions. Je voulais juste vous présenter rapidement Harry.

- Qui ça ?

- Harry.

- Moi, monsieur ! fit Harry en levant la main.

- Harry comment ?

- Potter.

- Potter ? J'ai connu un Potter autrefois. Gulgarand Potter, un Batteur de premier ordre. On jouait au Quidditch ensemble. Une vraie teigne mais un brave gars. Tu lui ressembles pas du tout.

- C'est normal, Ambrolise. Lui c'est Harry Potter. L'arrière-petit-fils de Gulgarand Potter.

- Ah je me disais aussi ... Mais où est ce brave Gulga ?

- Je crains qu'il soit mort depuis longtemps.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? "

Lupin haussa les épaules puis fit signe à Harry qu'ils s'en allaient. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il sourit doucement.

" Ca peut durer des heures comme ça. Il n'a pas de mémoire immédiate. Mais ne t'en fais pas, demain il aura intégré qui tu étais. "

Harry resta silencieux un long moment.

" J'ai vraiment eu un parent qui s'appelait Gulgarand ?

- Tu as eu des tas de choses dans ta famille. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, si tu veux, mais il va falloir que je te laisse. Tonks et moi n'allons pas tarder, nous avons une mission. Mais tu n'es pas seul ici. Les Weasley sont à l'auberge. Je ne sais pas où traînent les enfants, mais Molly doit être aux cuisines pour aider à l'heure qu'il est. "

Sur ces entrefaites, Tonks émergea de l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres et Lupin lui fit signe qu'ils s'en allaient. Ils saluèrent Harry chaleureusement et lui indiquèrent le chemin vers les cuisines avant de s'éclipser. Une fois seul, le jeune homme se sentit comme stabilisé en plein milieu d'une chute vertigineuse. Une très longue journée. Crise avec les Dursley, voyage en France, l'enterrement de Sirius, l'entrevue avec les Arcadians, et puis la découverte de cette auberge et des curieux personnages gravitant autour. Il ressentit tout d'un coup une fatigue dévorante et pensa à aller se coucher. Mais la faim le tiraillait également, et il avait envie de revoir très vite des visages familiers par crainte de trop penser à Sirius et de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil malgré son épuisement. Il se dirigea alors vers les cuisines.

Guidé par l'odeur alléchante des plats qui se préparaient, par les bruits fracassants des batteries de cuisine, mais aussi par des voix aiguës et affairées, il arriva très vite dans la salle étroite et surchauffée où brûlaient fours et marmites. Deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien se trouvaient à sa gauche. L'une, petite et ronde, s'agitait autour des casseroles. L'autre était celle d'un jeune homme grand et dégingandé à la chevelure rousse reconnaissable parmi mille. Enfin si les mille n'étaient pas des Weasley.

" Maman arrête de te faire des idées ... Je ne la connais pas !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle est à Gryffondor !

- Il y a des tas de filles à Gryffondor ...

- Mais Dahud Jones est la seule à t'avoir demandé plusieurs fois au Terrier. "

Le garçon parut exaspéré.

" Mais je ne connais pas de Dahud Jones ! Maman, je joue au Quidditch maintenant, et je suis Préfet ! Il y a des tas de gens qui me connaissent alors que j'ignore leurs noms ! C'est normal ! Ne sois pas paranoïaque.

- Pas paranoïaque ? Mon bébé me pose des questions sur les filles, une grande machine lui fait les yeux doux et tourne autour de la maison et je ne devrais pas être paranoïaque ? "

Ron se renfrogna, agacé.

" Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions sur les filles, je voulais juste savoir si ...

- Oh ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je connais bien les idées des gaillards de ton âge ! Tu n'es pas mon premier à me " poser des questions " ! Non mais ! J'espère que ce sera plus facile avec Ginny. "

Ron faillit lui répondre, mais il se contint, avec toutes les peines du monde. Harry se décida alors à intervenir.

" Je ne vous dérange pas, ou vous préférez que je repasse ? "

Ron et Molly Weasley sursautèrent et se tournèrent en un seul mouvement vers Harry. Aussitôt la joie put se lire sur leurs visages. La mère de Ron abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour avancer vers le sorcier, bras grands ouverts.

" Harry ! cria Ron en découvrant un sourire radieux.

- Nous t'attendions plus tôt ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, fit Molly en l'enlaçant.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Merlin, comme tu as grandi. Je ne reconnais plus le petit garçon maigrichon qui prenait le Poudlard Express pour la première fois.

- Evite de te mettre à pleurer encore une fois maman ... soupira Ron. Une nouvelle crise de larmes serait de trop. "

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Ron haussa les épaules.

" Bill nous a annoncé cette semaine qu'il allait se marier.

- Vraiment ? Avec Fleur Delacour ?

- Il ne prend pas la plus moche, acquiesça Ron.

- Ronnie, un peu plus de respect s'il te plaît.

- Oui maman. " articula-t-il avec ennui.

Ron se fraya un chemin vers Harry, attendit que sa mère le lâche totalement puis lui serra " virilement " la main avant de mettre son bras sur son épaule.

" Tu m'as manqué cet été Harry, un ennui total si je passe une seule journée sans Mangemort à mes trousses.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, fit sévèrement Molly. Nous avons assez d'ennuis. "

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et murmura à l'oreille de Harry que sa mère était un peu trop sur les nerfs en ce moment. Harry observa son ami qui lui paraissait un peu plus détaché et décontracté. Il avait acquis pas mal d'assurance pendant l'été a priori. Il avait les cheveux plus longs et portait des vêtements neufs, beaucoup plus portables que les traditionnels pulls made in Molly, et probablement offerts par les jumeaux Fred et George.

" Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Brutal et nauséeux, comme tous les trajets en portoloins. "

Ron afficha une mine sombre.

" Je parlais de l'enterrement.

- Oh. "

Devant les regards soucieux de son ami et de Madame Weasley, Harry afficha un visage le moins désorienté et tourmenté possible.

" Ca s'est bien passé. Je commence à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'est plus là.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. J'avais souvent des différends avec Sirius, mais au fond je l'estimais beaucoup. Tout ça ... Ce n'étaient que des sottises et ... "

Molly semblait au bord des larmes, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

" Allons, comme le dit Remus, il y a un temps pour pleurer. Nous en aurons bien assez quand tout sera fini. "

La mère de Ron se détourna légèrement et retourna machinalement à ses casseroles. Elle semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux tout d'un coup, et Harry la trouvait beaucoup moins exubérante et affectueuse que d'ordinaire, ce qu'il regrettait presque. Il échangea un regard avec Ron qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

" Nous aurions aimé t'accompagner, mais après discussion, nous avons convenu qu'il valait mieux rester discret. La cérémonie ne devait pas être troublée. "

La voix de Molly était légèrement tremblante. Même Ron parut se raidir en observant le comportement de sa mère.

" Madame Weasley, vous allez bien ?

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle vivement en se retournant et en prenant un peu plus de contenance. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim après toutes ces émotions ? J'aide Irma et Kathy à préparer les dîners des clients. Ron et toi, vous devriez monter à l'étage. Je vous apporterai votre dîner tout à l'heure. Allez, filez. "

Harry fut désarçonné par l'attitude de Molly qui d'ordinaire avait plutôt tendance à le couver, mais un regard de Ron suffit à le faire s'abstenir de poser toute question. Ensemble ils dévalèrent rapidement les escaliers, et son ami le conduisit à sa chambre, qui était située d'après lui près de la sienne. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux, Harry interrogea Ron.

" Désolé pour tout ça, maman est nerveuse en ce moment. En fait elle a été au bord de la crise de nerfs tout l'été.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- D'abord, papa et elle ne se voient presque plus. Il partage son temps entre les missions pour l'Ordre et son travail au Ministère. Il est sur tous les fronts. Même chose pour mes frères : ils sont impliqués dans l'Ordre, et puis ... Bill qui se marie, les jumeaux avec leurs affaires florissantes. Elle se sent un peu seule. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées avec Percy non plus. Elle a espéré que la déconfiture de Fudge, qui n'est plus qu'un Ministre pantin en attendant de lui trouver un remplaçant, le réconcilierait avec papa, mais ... Il a un de ces fichus ego ! Je lui collerais bien des baffes !

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry, sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas le pire. Charlie ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis trois jours. Il est parti en mission il y a un mois, pour surveiller des rassemblements de Mangemorts potentiels en Russie. Il avait un code avec l'Ordre pour qu'il fasse un rapport tous les deux jours, et il en a déjà manqué deux. "

Ron soupira et eut du mal à poursuivre. Il semblait plus qu'inquiet.

" Tu connais maman, elle est déjà en train d'imaginer le pire. "

Harry ne sut quoi dire au juste à son ami. Il se rappela la rage et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient tiraillé au mois de juin précédent, quand il avait cru que Sirius avait été enlevé par Voldemort, et ne put que ressentir de l'empathie pour son ami. Aucun des deux n'était très doué, dès qu'il s'agissait des sentiments. Ron était maladroit et Harry à côté de la plaque. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas essayer.

" Je suis désolé mon vieux. J'espère que Charlie va bien. "

Ron ne répondit pas, mais après un instant de silence reprit un air détaché.

" Il va falloir s'habituer à tout ça de toute façon. Je parie que tu dois encore te sentir frustré d'avoir été coincé chez les Dursley cet été, mais je n'ai pas été mieux servi si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis resté ici tout l'été, avec maman. Ginny était dans un camp de vacances pour jeunes sorcières. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais comme elle avait tendance à fouiner dans les affaires de l'Ordre avec moi, maman l'a forcée à partir. Au début elle était folle de rage, mais elle a retrouvé des étudiants de Poudlard là-bas, dont Luna Lovegood. Par fierté elle dit que c'était horrible, mais je crois qu'elle a réussi à s'y amuser. Elle n'est revenue qu'en début de semaine. Moi j'ai passé mon temps à tourner en rond entre Le Terrier et l'Auberge. "

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur.

" Je n'ai même pas pu voir Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ses parents, marmonna-t-il, maussade. Ils sont plus malins qu'on le croit, les Granger. Même si Hermione ne leur raconte pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde, ils ont deviné que des choses graves se déroulaient. Son père est tombé par hasard sur un article de _la gazette du sorcier_. Elle a été obligée de leur parler en détails de la situation politique et ils ont tellement paniqué qu'ils ont refusé de la renvoyer à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, abruti par l'idée que son amie ne reviendrait plus avec eux cette année.

- Rassure-toi, ils ont fini par changer d'avis. Mais il a fallu que McGonagall se déplace en personne pour rassurer ses parents, et pour leur dire que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les sorciers en ce moment. Surtout que si des Mangemorts veulent s'attaquer aux enfants nés de parents moldus, chez eux ils ne bénéficient pas de la moindre sécurité. On était à moins une de ne plus la revoir. Par contre, ils ont été catégoriques en ce qui concernait cet été. Ils l'ont emmenée les deux mois dans le Sud de la France et je n'ai pas pu la voir. Elle ne pouvait même pas écrire. J'ai pu la voir une seule fois, en communiquant avec la Poudre de cheminette je ne sais pas où elle en a trouvé. Elle était folle de rage. Je te dis pas, sans elle et toi Harry, c'était trop triste. Le pire été que j'aie passé. "

Harry haussa les épaules tristement.

" On fait un belle paire de joyeux lurons. "

Ron eut un petit sourire.

" Bon, t'es là maintenant. Et on reverra Hermione dans trois jours, dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver Poudlard. "

Harry approuva.

" Moi aussi Ron. Moi aussi. "

**A Suivre …**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kazy : **Vrai ? Le chapitre 4 est ton préféré ? contente Moi c'est plutôt le 2 à cause de la combinaison MortVieBian mais c'est vrai qu'Ambrolise est mon chouchou ! Quant à Dahud elle est quasi ineffable ! Sinon ben … Pour la fille de Rogue soupir c'est vrai que sa première apparition dans le chapitre 3 est mystérieuse mais en fait cette fille est pas mystérieuse, elle est juste chieuse. Hey toi ! Quoi hey moi ? Mwaaaaaarf ! Sinon tous tes compliments me font rougir, collègue de fic (et oui, maintenant on est collègues de fic ! Comme le dirait Johnatan Brandis à Chuck Norris dans le chef d'œuvre Sidekicks « on est partenaires Chuck, oui partenaires ! »). Adiooooos !

**Hannah : **Je suis ravie que tu sois tombée sur ma fic par hasard et que tu aies eu la bonne idée de cliquer à gauche pour m'envoyer un petit mot ! Moi aussi j'adore Sirius, même si mon cœur balance entre lui, Remus et … Dobby. Ahem. Pas grave, je suis un cas désespéré. Enfin, le héros de la fic, c'est plutôt Harry, mais on verra Sirius assez souvent et être le héros d'un bon nombre de chapitres. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements (j'espère que ce chapitre 4 t'aura fait rire pour le coup, sinon je me grille avec mes annonces) et je ne compte pas lâcher cette fic ni aucune autre d'ailleurs !

**Loup : **Encore une review qui me flatte beaucoup ! Et j'adore ton pseudo (Mumuuuuus). Pour en avoir plus, très simple, MAJ tous les week-rends !

**Kimmy : **Encore des compliments qui me font rougir, décidément ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Lupin et Sirius sont deux personnages que j'adore, et ils tiendront une place très importante tout du long de la fic, même si c'est Harry le héros. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer !

**Caro : **Ze return de Caro des Cantons ! Très heureuse que Karine m'ait fait de la pub, et encore plus que tu aimes mes histoires ! Quant à CNCB, publications moins régulières, certes, mais le chapitre 9 est mis en ligne en même temps que celui-ci alors … Bonne lecture !

**Amalgame : **Merci merci ! Suite postée, comme toutes les semaines !

**Yaya : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à être intéressée !

**Feranae : **Je te réponds ici puisque Moony Moody Blues est un one shot, et que L'Ombre du Tracassin est en stand-by pour l'instant ... Et tu m'as écrit que tu suivais ausis cette fic. Donc tes reivews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir, surtout que j'ai connu une période de baisse de motivation ... Enfin bref, je suis ravie que tu aimes mes histoires, et effectivement je n'écris pas seulement sur HP, j'écris aussi des nouvelles et pourquoi pas un jour un roman, quand j'aurai plus de temps. Si ça t'intéresses, j'ai posté quelques travaux sur Fiction Press, et l'adresse est dans mon profil ... Kisses !

**CHAPITRE 5 LE GRAND INTENDANT DU MONDE D'EN-DESSOUS**

POV Sirius, pour en savoir plus sur le Paradis (ou l'Enfer ?) des Sorciers …


	6. Le Grand Intendant du Monde d'EnDessous

**Disclaimer : **Je vole honteusement les personnages de Dame JKR pour les manipuler telle une marionnettiste sadique dans mon monde, mais je ne gagne rien en le faisant, si ce n'est de creuser un peu plus ma folie sous-jacente.

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Résumé des événements : **Harry suit son bonhomme de chemin chez les vivants, quant à Sirius, il découvre avec étonnement le monde des morts, guidés par un Ange d'Or caractériel du nom de Bian …

**Mot de Wam : **Merci aux testeuses et aux reviewers. Rien à dire de particulier à part que c'est le retour de Sirius. Maintenant, plus la fic avancera, plus les chapitres voyant Sirius apparaître seront espacés, pour des raisons de logique et parce que ça arrange l'auteur (gniark). Donc profitez bien de lui !

**CHAPITRE 5**

**LE GRAND INTENDANT DU MONDE D'EN-DESSOUS**

Sirius se sentait comme un personnage de dessin animé. Quand il avait quitté la demeure des Black, à l'âge de seize ans, il avait acquis une maison dans un quartier moldu, et ses plus proches voisins avaient une ribambelle de gamins qui tous les matins pendant les vacances regardaient à fond à la télévision les émissions d'Hanna Barbera. Sirius avait ainsi été initié à la culture de l'animation moldue, et s'était même déplacé avec deux de ses petits voisins au cinéma pour voir un Disney en leur compagnie, afin de rendre service à leurs parents débordés. L'imagination fertile des Moldus l'impressionnait beaucoup. Il y avait des tas de choses qui le dérangeaient chez eux, et il les trouvait pour le moins ennuyeux, mais tout de même, il admirait leur créativité. N'ayant pas de magie naturellement, ils inventaient la leur, et Sirius était certain que les sorciers en étaient incapables.

Il se rappelait que Remus lisait beaucoup de grands auteurs anglais, français et russes. Lily elle, avait des préférences pour le cinéma (même si honnêtement Sirius n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ce film bizarre dans l'espace avec des mecs se battant au sabre laser) et James dévorait des pelletées de Bandes Dessinées plus ou moins intellectuelles. Le truc de Sirius, c'était plutôt les dessins animés, quand il en avait le temps. Il trouvait quelque chose de rassurant et de familier dans ces personnages burlesques à qui il arrivait toutes sortes de situations absurdes et cocasses, et qui réagissaient toujours de la plus mauvaise des façons, agrémentant le tout généralement de grimaces et attitudes hilarantes. Le personnage qu'il préférait était toujours le comique involontaire, celui sur qui passaient les catastrophes et colères des autres, le bouc-émissaire du héros malin, le chasseur stupide manipulé par Bugs Bunny.

Et en ce moment même, Sirius était un chasseur stupide. Sauf que son Bugs Bunny n'avait rien d'un lapin parlant gris et blanc susurrant " héééééééé ... Quoi de neuf Docteur ? ", mais ressemblait plutôt à un semi-géant façon Hagrid, tellement corpulent qu'on ne voyait pas vraiment où commençait sa nuque ni où finissaient ses pieds. Son crâne tellement chauve qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'épilait dès son attente dans le ventre de sa mère était luisant et reflétait une lumière dont la provenance était inconnue à Sirius. L'absence totale de système capillaire sur son interlocuteur, que ce soient les cheveux, les sourcils, les poils sur les bras ou même de la broussaille sortant du nez, dérangeait profondément Sirius, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'analogie entre lui et une sorte de gros bébé rose géant. Très perturbant ça. En fait, c'était son souci numéro un depuis qu'il était mort. Pas facile de s'en trouver d'ailleurs quand on a plus de vie, alors on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Bref, le gros bébé rose géant qui mettait mal à l'aise Sirius et avec qui il s'entretenait depuis un long moment déjà n'était autre que le Grand Intendant du Monde d'En-Dessous Volker 8. Dès sa sortie de la Forêt Obscure avec Bian, une foule d'âmes festives et joyeuses l'avait accueilli, et il avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que le Grand Intendant s'était imposé à lui, massif, gigantesque. Il lui avait fait un discours de bienvenue assez laborieux et confus auquel Sirius n'avait pas compris grand-chose, l'agrémentant de temps à autres de clins d'œil entendus. Bian était restée à ses côtés tout du long, impassible et grimaçante, ayant probablement entendu ce type de litanie des dizaines de fois. Puis on l'avait arraché à la foule acclamante, à son grand regret d'ailleurs puisque depuis Azkaban il était plus habitué à se cacher qu'à être loué, et avait été conduit à la suite de Volker et de Bian, dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

Enfin, il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que de l'extérieur, cela ressemblait vaguement à une sorte de dolmen, se fondant très bien par ailleurs avec la nature champêtre et colorée sur laquelle débouchait la Forêt Obscure. Sauf que lorsqu'on se glissait sous le dolmen, au lieu d'être coincé dans une cavité ou un caveau, on se retrouvait dans un couloir immense, voire interminable, gris, plus haut que la plus haute des cathédrales moldues, et aux murs décorés de portraits, gravures, icônes, photographies et autres hologrammes d'hommes, femmes ou créatures de toute sorte. En parcourant le gigantesque couloir, il s'était aperçu que sous les différents portraits se dissimulaient portes ou ouvertures menant probablement à d'autres pièces ou bureaux. De certaines même des pièces, Sirius avait perçu des cris, des plaintes ou des rires, signe qu'elles étaient occupées.

Et tout au bout du couloir, il y avait un dernier portrait, celui de Volker 8 et qui les avait amenés dans le bureau où ils se trouvaient encore. Sirius aurait bien aimé se distraire de la conversation hautement lénifiante de Volker en admirant le mobilier, mais celui-ci était plus que sommaire : des cailloux, des cailloux, rien que des cailloux. Quelques rochers sur lesquels on pouvait s'asseoir. Un dolmen énorme servait de table de travail à l'Intendant lui-même énorme, le sol était recouvert de gravier, les murs fait d'un granit nu et gris. Pas un grand sens esthétique, ce Volker. Vu son mobilier primitif, il devait être mort depuis bien longtemps.

« … pour la durée de votre apprentissage … Oh ! S'exclama soudain Volker, faisant sursauter Sirius. Je vois que vous admirez « La Grande Solitude de la Solitude » de Citruk le Barbare ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Une pièce majeure de son œuvre. J'adore l'Art Moderne. Ca me fascine. »

Sirius scruta avec perplexité le gros menhir blanc difforme qui suscitait tant l'admiration de Volker 8 et ne sut quoi répondre au juste. Il n'était pas très au fait de l'Art, mais alors l'Art des Morts c'était au-dessus de ses capacités esthétiques et intellectuelles.

« Euh …

- Je suis ravi, profondément ravi de vous avoir recruté Monsieur Black ! Poursuivit Volker sans attendre de réponse. Vous êtes très prometteur. Vous ferez un Ange … En Or ! Huh huh … Si je puis me permettre cette petite blague … Huh huh … Hilarant non ? »

Bian, qui était debout derrière Volker et son bureau, attendant raide et profondément ennuyée que ce soit fini, prit la peine de forcer son visage à se dérider pour émettre un rire forcé. Son Intendant la regarda rire avec ravissement, et se tourna vers Sirius. Lui lançant des éclairs dorés avec ses yeux de tueuse, Bian lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait rire aussi. Alors Sirius rit. Ce qui lui parut étrange. Rire quand on est mort, c'est comme souffler dans un bocal vide en espérant qu'il va se gonfler.

« Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Je veux des détails croustillants ! S'enquit Volker. Dites-moi comment vous êtes mort ? »

La question parut terriblement incongrue et indiscrète à Sirius, mais considérant le regard ambré et plus menaçant que de l'or en fusion de Bian, il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui répondre sans faire d'histoire.

« Euh je suis tombé dans un … rideau … raconta-t-il plutôt piteusement. Et derrière il y avait … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait au juste en fait, mais ce n'était plus la vie … »

Volker soupira, mécontent.

« Mais je le sais ça voyons ! Marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je suis le Grand Intendant bon sang ! Qui plus est, je suis issu de la troisième génération des sorciers, donc vous vous doutez bien que je connais l'Arche et ses pouvoirs ! Non … Moi ce que je veux, ce sont les détails héroïques de l'affaire !

- Les détails héroïques ?

- Oui ! C'est ça qui est amusant, s'illumina Volker. Vous n'allez pas valider votre âme de Héros pour de la pacotille, n'est-ce pas? »

Sirius aurait bien aimé songer que Volker était complètement maboule, mais ne connaissant pas bien ses pouvoirs, il craignit qu'il ne l'entendre. Alors il haussa les épaules et lui raconta les circonstances de son décès.

« Oh ce que c'est beau ! Applaudit Volker, comme un gamin à qui on aurait donné une cape d'invisibilité. Se sacrifier ainsi pour sauver son filleul, confié par delà la mort à vos soins par ses parents décédés tout aussi héroïquement. Moi, tant d'héroïsme ça me … ça me … »

Et sous le regard intrigué de Sirius et fatigué de Bian, le Grand Intendant Volker finit par fondre en larmes d'émotions. Plus que jamais on aurait dit un gros bébé rose. Un gros bébé rose qui pleure.

« Je suis navré, vraiment, de me donner en spectacle, mais c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quand j'ai été nommé Grand Intendant, la première chose que j'ai faite fut de créer la Charte des Ames Héroïques. Je vous admire tellement, vous, les Héros. Vous savez, quand je suis mort, j'ai été assassiné ! Par mon propre fils qui voulait devenir Baguettier à ma place. »

Gros bébé rose Volker prit un mouchoir de la peau de bête grise dont il était vêtu et se moucha bruyamment.

« Figurez-vous que j'ai été le premier Baguettier de tous les sorciers, rajouta-t-il fièrement. C'est mon peuple qui a inventé le moyen de contrôler la magie par les baguettes. A l'époque, pour devenir chef, il fallait fabriquer soi-même sa baguette et je me rappelle avoir parcouru monts et forêts des mois et des mois pour trouver une licorne, lui arracher un crin et en faire une baguette tout autour. C'était un instrument superbe, à la puissance inégalée. Quand je suis enfin revenu parmi les miens, je fus accueilli en héros par mon fils aîné, qui était venu à ma rencontre. Et pendant que je m'assoupissais, le fourbe m'a assassiné pour me prendre ma Baguette ! »

Volker poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Quand il était enfant, il avait bien entendu quelques légendes du folklore sur les premiers sorciers à avoir contrôlé la Magie par des baguettes, et l'histoire que lui racontait Volker lui disait quelque chose. Celui-ci se moucha bruyamment une dernière fois avant de ranger son mouchoir et de se reprendre totalement.

« A l'époque les fils étaient cruels avec leurs pères. Après ma mort, ce sale petit morveux a régné sur notre peuple, épousé sa mère, ses deux sœurs et trois prétendantes, il a eu une descendance de 27 enfants et a vécu 324 ans grâce aux pouvoirs immenses de MA baguette. Bon. Ce qui m'a un peu consolé, c'est qu'à sa mort, j'étais un Ange d'Or depuis longtemps et je lui ai collé une sacrée dérouillée dont il se souvient encore. Mais tout de même, quand je pense que grâce à SA longue vie puissante que lui a procurée MA baguette il est devenu Grand Intendant AVANT moi, c'est inacceptable ! Sale gamin ! Sale tronche ! Vous avez peut-être vu son portrait, à quelques mètres du mien, dans le couloir. Garaton 1, un vieux machin courbé, d'environ deux mètres, avec une galoche qui lui touche presque les genoux. Et qui porte des peaux de bête noires et MA baguette. Comprends même pas que les Entités aient pu voter pour un escroc de son espèce. Enfin, heureusement que je suis Grand Intendant maintenant. Je vais leur montrer moi de quoi est capable un Volker 8 ! Ils verront bien que la 17è Alternance restera dans les Annales des Alternances ! J'ai déjà commencé ma petite révolution avec ma Charte Héroïque dont je ne suis pas peu fier ! Quand comme moi, on a été assassiné par un vil fourbe pleutre ignominieux Garaton 1 dans son sommeil, on apprend à avoir de l'admiration et de la considération pour les Ames Héroïques comme les vôtres. Ce pourquoi j'ai créé un statut à part pour les Ames de Héros, afin qu'ils puissent accéder plus facilement au statut d'Ange d'Or.

- Pardonnez-moi, se décida enfin à réagir Sirius. Mais en quoi ça consiste exactement, être Ange d'Or ? »

Volker fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas.

« Comment, Bian ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Euh je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, Grand Intendant, se justifia aussitôt Bian. Et la traversée de la Forêt Obscure est déjà suffisamment complexe pour les nouvelles âmes sans qu'elles aient en plus à comprendre les laborieuses explications sur le mode de fonctionnement du Monde d'En-Dessous.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, Bian. Donc vous ne connaissez pas la hiérarchie du Monde d'En-Dessous Monsieur Black.

- Je n'ai pas cette chance.

- Bien bien … Bian ? Allez-y. »

La femme grimaçante, de type asiatique, retint un soupir d'agacement pour faire bonne figure devant Volker. Celui-ci la regardait avec attention tandis qu'elle donnait ses explications, comme s'il l'évaluait. Sirius, quant à lui, buvait du petit lait.

« Comme vous le savez, ou êtes sensé le savoir, fit Bian à l'intention de Sirius, le Monde d'En-Dessous est le refuge unique des âmes de sorciers. Et quand je dis unique, j'entends par là qu'il n'y a aucune séparation entre les Ames Ténébreuses de sorciers noirs ou ayant commis des exactions tout du long de leur existence de vivants, et les Ames dites Pures de sorciers n'ayant jamais pratiqué que la Magie Blanche, et s'étant bien comportés. Pour vous résumer la chose et en prenant l'exemple simple des Grands Intendants Volker 8 et Garaton 1, un sorcier et son assassin se retrouvent toujours dans le Monde d'En-Dessous. Pour que la cohabitation entre les Ames Ténébreuses et les Ames Pures se passe sans heurt, les Entités nomment un Grand Intendant qui se charge de régir les Anges Blancs, protecteurs des Ténèbres et les Anges d'Or protecteurs du Bon, et ce dans la bonne entente, pour éviter tout conflit.

- Pardon, mais pourquoi y aurait-il conflit ? Nous sommes tous morts. »

Si Sirius avait posé sa question innocemment et la trouvait tout à fait pertinente, ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas de Bian ni du Grand Intendant qui éclatèrent simultanément d'un rire bruyant.

« Ah ces nouveaux … fit Volker, pleurant de rire. Ils sont impayables. Hi hi … Huh huh … Reprenez Bian … Huh huh … Oh oh …

- Bien Grand Intendant, sourit gaiement Bian, ravalant ses derniers rires. Hum. Donc Black, que disions-nous ? Ah oui la question des conflits. Disons pour être synthétique, qu'il y en a toujours. Nous avons des fenêtres sur les Vivants vous savez, nous nous tenons au courant. Ce qui signifie que bien souvent il n'y a pas de dissociations réelles entre le Monde des Morts et celui des Vivants. Si deux ennemis se sont faits la guerre pendant leur existence, ils se la feront encore pendant leur éternité. C'est dans notre nature.

- Mais si nous sommes tous morts il ne sert à rien d'essayer de s'entretuer ! »

Volker 8, qui s'était calmé, et avait cessé de rire bruyamment, fut à la remarque de Sirius reprit d'une crise de fous rires violents.

« Ouh ouh ouh … Il est tordant ! »

Bian acquiesça en souriant, même si elle parvenait à se contrôler.

« Effectivement, nous ne pouvons pas nous entretuer, nous sommes morts. Mais nous pouvons affaiblir l'Ame de l'autre.

- Comment ?

- Oh de toutes sortes de façons … soupira Bian, évasive. Plus une âme a de l'ancienneté, plus elle acquiert de pouvoirs, comme avoir conscience et lire dans l'espace et le temps, communiquer avec les Entités, créer des fenêtres sur les Vivants, leur montrer des choses, leur en dire via des prophéties, etc. Quand deux Ames s'affrontent, elles peuvent s'affaiblir au point de perdre ces privilèges. Et il y a aussi une hiérarchie des pouvoirs dans le Monde d'En-Dessous. Vous par exemple, à l'issue de votre entretien avec le Grand Intendant, il va valider votre statut de Héros, s'il le souhaite. Une Ame de Héros a plus de pouvoir qu'une Ame Simple vivant **_Ici_** ou **_Là_**. Par contre, vous aurez moins de pouvoir que moi, qui suis un Ange d'Or, ou qu'un Ange Blanc. De la même façon, les Anges d'Or et les Anges Blancs sont bien moins puissants que le Grand Intendant. Au-dessus de l'Intendant, il n'y a plus que les Anges Noirs, et les Entités.

- Qui sont ?

- Ah très simple : les Anges Noirs sont tout simplement les Soldats de la Mort. Ils recueillent les Ames Mortes, qu'elles soient de sorciers ou de Moldus. Les Subalternes recueillent les Ames Mortes du fait de la Guerre, de la Famine ou de la Pestilence. Les Subalternes ne sont ni des Anges Noirs, ni des Entités, elles sont juste des parties de la Mort qui s'est tranchée en quatre par paresse.

- Elle a ce pouvoir ? »

Bian haussa les épaules. Volker lui fit signe qu'il reprenait le cours des explications.

« La Mort est une Entité. Elle n'a pas un grand pouvoir, elle est le pouvoir, c'est différent. Personne ne peut atteindre leur niveau. Elles créent. Et nous, Grands Intendants, sommes faits et défaits par elles. Elles nous élisent et si nous ne leur convenons plus, elles nous chassent. Le reste du temps, nous sommes libres, elles ne s'occupent plus des Morts. Généralement elles s'intéressent plus au Monde des Vivants, qui est beaucoup plus distrayant pour elles.

- Pourtant La Mort est venue me chercher, et on a même croisé La Vie en arrivant …

- Oh oui, pour la Vie c'est normal. Elle est la seule Entité à venir régulièrement chez les Morts, parce qu'Elle aime savoir ce que deviennent Ses Ames. Elle a l'air froide et grincheuse mais en fait, je crois qu'Elle est plus maternelle qu'on ne le pense. Et puis Son côté morbide La pousse à fréquenter régulièrement ces lieux. Vous La reverrez probablement. Comme Elle crée Ses Ames par avance, Elle a beaucoup de temps libre. D'ailleurs c'est à force de traîner dans le Monde d'En-Dessous qu'Elle a remarqué que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas et qu'Elle a demandé à l'Ineffable d'y remédier.

- L'Ineffable ?

- L'Entité créatrice, le garde-fou. Celle qui départage.

- Le chef des Entités en somme ?

- Non, plutôt Leur arbitre. Quoiqu'il en soit, auparavant il n'existait aucune direction ici. Les conflits étaient tellement fréquents, et les Ames faiblissaient tant que c'en devenait inquiétant. A été instauré alors le poste de Grand Intendant, et le système de l'Alternance. Les Entités choisissent toujours parmi les Anges pour occuper ce poste, et afin d'éviter qu'un camp ne domine l'autre, ce poste est occupé par Alternance d'Anges d'Or puis d'Anges Blancs. Avant l'instauration du système d'Alternance, les Anges Blancs et les Anges d'Or se battaient sans cesse, et les Ames qu'ils étaient censés protéger s'en sont trouvées négligées. Certaines ont même été perdues.

- Perdues ?

- Oui. C'est un phénomène rare, mais parfois des Ames sont en perdition et partent.

- Où ?

- Vous ne tenez pas vraiment à le savoir, marmonna sombrement Volker.

- C'est bizarre, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit La Mort quand je lui ai demandé où allaient les Ames dévorées par les Détraqueurs.

- Normal, c'est le même endroit que pour les Ames en perdition. Très mauvais. A titre de comparaison, le Néant de l'Arche c'est la panacée. »

Sirius frissonna en repensant à l'Arche et à son vide engloutissant dans lequel son Ame avait erré avant que La Mort ne Se décide à l'en libérer.

« En parlant de l'Arche, pourquoi m'en voir libéré ?

- Quand j'ai pris mes fonctions, j'ai instauré comme je vous l'ai dit un statut de privilégié pour les Ames de Héros. J'ai ainsi demandé à La Mort d'aller Elle-même cueillir ces Ames si particulières à mes yeux, signe de leur rang honorifique. Elle a pas mal râlé, mais les Entités ne discutent jamais les directives des Grands Intendants tant qu'elles ne sont pas exorbitantes de leur pouvoir.

- Pourquoi tant d'histoires pour les Héros ? Demanda Sirius qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise bien que flatté.

- A cause de Thésaurus Verbis. »

Sirius faillit sursauter en entendant ce nom légendaire, qui lui avait causé bien des terreurs quand il était enfant. Thésaurus Verbis était connu dans les annales du monde magique comme étant le plus terrible, le plus malfaisant et le plus ignoble des sorciers ayant jamais vécu. Même Voldemort avait du chemin à faire pour arriver aux chevilles de celui qui fut le premier grand mage noir de l'Histoire de la Sorcellerie. Non seulement Verbis était puissant et mauvais, mais il s'était fait la terrible réputation d'avoir dévoré sa femme et ses propres enfants en devenant possédé par sa magie noire, et d'avoir jusqu'à sa mort mangé chacun de ses ennemis. Sa mère le menaçait toujours s'il ne se comportait pas bien, en lui disant que Thésaurus Verbis viendrait le dévorer dans son sommeil. Même la veille de son départ pour Pourdlard, elle lui avait juré sur le nom de Verbis que s'il n'était pas dirigé par le Choixpeau à Serpentard, elle ferait de sa vie un enfer. Et naturellement, elle s'était empressée de tenir sa parole dès l'annonce de « l'ignominieuse répartition de son aîné à Gryffondor ».

« Thesaurus Verbis ? Articula Sirius difficilement. Il est ici ?

- Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? Gronda Bian.

- Je ne sais pas … En perdition ? »

L'éventualité laissa Bian et Volker rêveurs si bien qu'ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

« Non il n'est rien arrivé de particulier, ni de fâcheux à son âme, finit par répondre Volker. Il a engrangé de la puissance rapidement, est devenu un Ange Blanc à l'aura très forte, et a fini par devenir Grand Intendant.

- Les Entités l'ont nommé ? Elles sont pas bien ? »

Volker lança à Sirius un regard désapprobateur.

« Je croyais vous avoir expliqué que les Entités étaient au-dessus de tout. Elles ne sont pas concernées par le Bien ou le Mal sauf le Bien et le Mal s'entend Elles se contentent de S'assurer que les Ames ne sont pas en perdition. Le plus respecté fait l'affaire et Thesaurus Verbis a été mon prédécesseur. Pendant son Alternance, il y a eu beaucoup d'accessions au rang honorifique d'Ange Blanc, et naturellement peu d'Anges d'Or. Ce pourquoi j'ai créé la Charte Héroïque, afin de faciliter l'accession à ce rang, et augmenter rapidement le nombre d'Anges d'Or. C'est très important. Vous savez, en tant que nouveau mort, que la situation politique est critique chez les Vivants. Il y aura beaucoup d'arrivées. Et la recrudescence d'Ames aura besoin de la protection de nombreux Anges.

- Et à terme vous voulez que je devienne un Ange d'Or ?

- Oui. Vous pouvez refuser. »

Mais le regard soudain grave du gros bébé Volker et celui de pénétrant de Bian lui firent comprendre qu'ils préféraient nettement qu'il ne choisisse pas cette option. Ca n'avait rien de menaçant. Si effectivement Thésaurus Verbis avait été leur précédent Grand Intendant, ils devaient avoir besoin impérativement d'étoffer leurs rangs.

« Que devrais-je faire ? »

Le Grand Intendant se tourna vers Bian qui contourna le bureau/dolmen pour parler à Sirius.

« En gros, il faudra faire ce qu'on vous dit. Passer des épreuves pour gagner de la puissance et avoir des visions.

- Des visions ?

- Les visions sont utiles pour avoir une pleine conscience du Monde d'En-Dessous. C'est important si vous voulez la capacité de protéger vos Ames et de vous mesurer aux Anges Blancs. Ca s'acquiert par l'entraînement et la conviction. »

Sirius sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait de l'action une fois mort …

« Ca me parle ça … Et si je ne deviens pas un Ange d'Or, je ferai quoi ?

- Euh … »

Bian fronça encore plus ses sourcils, si c'était possible, et parut en proie à une réflexion intense.

« C'est-à-dire que … Je ne me rappelle plus. Je suis Ange d'Or depuis si longtemps. Je suis morte au deuxième siècle vous savez … Grand Intendant Volker, que faisais-je avant que vous ne m'aidiez à devenir Ange d'Or ? »

Sirius crut voir le gros bébé hausser les épaules, ce qui n'était pas évident à distinguer avec son corps difforme.

« Les Ames Simples s'occupent entre elles, regardent les vivants, se battent … Et la plupart du temps elles tentent d'engranger du pouvoir pour devenir des Anges. Les sorciers n'ont pas une mort aussi paisible que celle des Moldus. Notre conscience étant toujours là, elle nous pousse à agir comme de notre Vivant.

- Je crois que je comprends. »

Sirius baissa la tête et réfléchit un moment. Après toutes ces explications sur le Monde qui serait à présent le sien, il se sentait comme trop plein de tout. Il n'était pas angoissé, ni effrayé, ni même atterré. Il ressentait de moins en moins en fait, il n'avait plus que des intuitions. L'intuition qu'il avait très vite envie de découvrir tout ce que cachait ce Royaume des Morts, et tous ses secrets, comme dans sa jeunesse il s'était évertué à explorer Poudlard pour découvrir tout ce que dissimulait le Château. L'intuition qu'il voulait être un Ange d'Or et que passer l'Eternité sans but lui serait insupportable, malgré l'extinction future et probable en lui de ce qui pouvait juger du supportable. Et il avait une autre intuition. Celle-là, il espérait la garder, le plus longtemps possible. C'était celle de revoir tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de son existence de vivant et dont la pensée était réconfortante.

« James Potter et Lily Evans sont des Anges d'Or ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux et déterminé, presque d'homme d'affaires.

- Pratiquement. Techniquement ils le sont, mais ces choses-là ne sont pas qu'une question de technique mais surtout d'expérience. S'ils se mesuraient à Bian, ils se feraient écraser malgré leur égalité de statuts.

- Quand pourrai-je les revoir ?

- Bientôt, répondit une Bian plus détendue depuis que Volker l'avait complimentée.

- Ah. Et en attendant ?

- Nous avons des formalités à remplir. »

Volker 8 soupira et saisit un parchemin qu'il signa à la va-vite, avant d'y apposer son seau. Il fit signe à Bian qui apposa sa signature à côté. On lui tendit ensuite le parchemin avec un sourire rappelant vaguement des démarcheurs à balais au porte à porte.

« Voilà, vous êtes officiellement un Héros. »

Sirius aurait aimé s'en empêcher, après tout il était mort, il fallait conserver un masque de gravité, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gonflé d'orgueil. Toute sa vie il avait aimé jouer aux héros, par conviction bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait ça, et qu'il se sentait rassuré et utile dès qu'il se comportait noblement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa culpabilité, du poids de son nom. En tout cas, tout cela n'avait pas été vain. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et à présent on le récompensait pour ça. Il ne réclamait pas spécialement de récompense, mais c'était un plus, et c'était réconfortant quand on avait la sensation d'avoir laissé des choses importantes derrière soi. Il observa Volker, qui se frottait les mains, satisfait, et se levait pour se diriger vers une sorte de placard primitif.

« Fêtons cela en scellant notre accord par un bon verre. Une boisson traditionnelle de mon ancien pays. Le sang de Paladrok mâle, éventré en période de ruth.

- Ah … articula Sirius, répugné. J'en ai jamais goûté.

- Vous allez adorer ! Un peu fort, mais bon, une fois mort, les gueules de bois ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! »

Sirius acquiesça mollement tandis que Volker ouvrait la porte. Soudain, sortit sans crier gare, une forme brumeuse et noire, ressemblant vaguement à un visage humain, et qui hurlait dans une bourrasque d'air le propulsant. La forme menaçante se dirigeait vers Sirius, mais avec un geste las, Volker l'attrapa d'une main ferme par ce qui lui servait de cou. D'un regard sévère, il fit signe à la forme noire et hurlante de se taire, puis il la rangea dans son tiroir, machinalement. Sirius se remit doucement de sa stupeur, et en jetant un coup d'œil vers Bian, il découvrit qu'elle était aussi horrifiée que lui par l'apparition. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était cette chose, mais de toute évidence, que Volker ait pu la maîtriser aussi facilement signifiait qu'il avait beaucoup de pouvoir.

Sans s'attarder sur l'incident, Volker servit deux verres de Sang de Paladrok, après que Bian ait décliné le sien, et en tendit un à Sirius. Dans le tiroir de Volker, le forme noire et hurlante s'agitait, car le meuble de pierre se secouait spasmodiquement. Avec lassitude, Volker donna un coup au tiroir pour que le boucan cesse, ce qui arriva aussitôt. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« C'est un peu lassant à la fin … commenta-t-il. A chaque fois qu'elle vient, La Vie laisse traîner Ses petites affaires n'importe où …

- Oh. »

Préférant ne rien répondre, Sirius but une gorgée de sang de paladrok, et se sentit encore plus mal. Pour ne pas montrer son visage crispé, il plongea le nez dans le parchemin que lui avait donné Volker.

« Je ne devais pas passer un entretien avant que vous ne me signez ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si mais bon … soupira évasivement Volker. Je sais qui vous êtes. Par les fenêtres sur les Vivants on suit ce qu'il se passe. On vous connaît bien, vous, et vos comparses. Votre filleul aussi. Déjà Héros si jeune, incroyable non ? »

Sirius préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait du mal à déterminer, avec le recul, s'il en était fier ou s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il pensa alors à Harry. Il n'était plus là pour lui à présent. Il savait qu'il avait ses amis, les Weasley, Lupin et Dumbledore aussi mais ce n'était pas lui. Il ressentit de la tristesse mais elle était vague, lointaine, comme si elle le tiraillait de loin, tout en s'étirant encore, de plus en plus.

« Maintenant que vous êtes un Héros, vous pouvez postuler pour devenir un Ange d'Or. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez réfléchir. »

Sirius soupira et secoua la tête négativement.

« Je n'ai jamais trop aimé ça, réfléchir. C'est un état qui ne me convient pas. Finissons-en, je veux devenir un Ange d'Or. »

Volker ne put dissimuler un large sourire.

« Parfait, excellent, excellent. Je savais que vous étiez un bon candidat. Votre détermination est rafraîchissante, Monsieur Black. »

Volker fit glisser vers Sirius un autre parchemin qu'il dut signer.

« Sirius Black, à partir de maintenant, vous rejoignez le staff d'ordre V pour devenir Ange d'Or.

- Staff d'Ordre V ?

- Nous n'avons pas assez d'Anges d'Or pour assurer la formation des Héros, qui arrivent très nombreux ces derniers temps. Les Anges se chargent donc de former leurs disciples par petits groupes. Vous faites partie du Groupe V sous la tutelle de Bian, ici présente. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers l'Ange d'Or qui lui adressa un sourire sadique signifiant sans doute quelque chose comme « toi mon petit père, je vais t'en faire baver ». Sirus déglutit tandis que Volker se relevait de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa grosseur, solennellement.

« Parfait. Sirius Black, je vous renouvèle mes souhaits de bienvenue. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mais j'ai plusieurs autres entretiens à tenir aujourd'hui. Bian, conduisez-le là où il faut. »

Sirius hocha la tête pour saluer Volker et suivit en silence Bian qui repartait par là où ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Ils débouchèrent sur le couloir immense et gris orné de portraits. Juste à côté de celui de Volker 8, se trouvait le portrait maussade et menaçant d'un homme petit et maigre, au crâne énorme, et à la mâchoire ouverte ornée de dents aiguisées peu naturellement.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sirius.

- Thésaurus Verbis. »

Bian sembla tendre l'oreille, et esquissa un sourire cruel.

« Il est dans son bureau, rajouta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en apprenant que le sorcier si tristement célèbre et qui l'avait terrifié toute son enfance se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Si tu le rencontres un jour, ne le cherche pas trop. Il adore affaiblir les Ames plus faibles que la sienne. Son passe-temps favori.

- Tous ces gens … Ce sont d'anciens Grands Intendants ? S'enquit-il après un instant de silence, désignant tous les autres portraits.

- Oui. Quand un Intendant ne plaît plus aux Entités, ils en nomment aussitôt un autre, mais l'ancien Intendant garde certains privilèges. Ils peuvent continuer à occuper leurs bureaux. Ils y font des choses. On ignore quoi, et à titre personnel je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Ca ne te plairait pas de devenir un jour Grande Intendante ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'ancienneté … »

Sirius aurait sans doute mieux fait de ravaler sa remarque, car Bian se mit de nouveau dans une colère noire, ou plutôt dans une colère d'or, comme lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher pour le guider à travers la Forêt Obscure, et se transforma en Ange, devenant gigantesque, ses ailes lumineuses aveuglant Sirius.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de me tutoyer et D'INSINUER QUE JE SUIS VIEILLE ?

- Du calme, je voulais juste …

- TU ES MON DISCIPLE ! JE VEUX ET TU EXECUTES ! TU POURRAS VOULOIR DES CHOSES QUAND DES AILES TE POUSSERONT DES FLANCS ! C'EST CLAIR ?

- Limpide. »

Bian retrouva alors subitement son calme, et ses ailes rentrèrent sagement dans ses flancs. Elle soupira, devant se dire que celui-là serait coriace.

« Je ne suis pas friande de ces méthodes. Mais d'habitude, les Morts récents ont un peu plus d'humilité.

- Désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Son visage, très expressif et presque beau quand elle était en colère, redevint boudeur et maussade.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non, ça ne me plairait pas d'être Grande Intendante. Je suis une personne de terrain. Et puis devenir Intendant, c'est accepter de régir tous les Anges sans distinction, et moi, quand je vois un Blanc, je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours envie de le latter un bon coup. Question de réflexe. »

Afin d'éviter de la mettre de nouveau en colère, Sirius s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais sa remarque belliqueuse l'amusait beaucoup. Dans un sens, son sale caractère commençait à lui plaire.

« Dans combien de temps serai-je un Ange d'Or ? »

Elle le fusilla de son regard noir aux reflets ambrés.

« Qui te dit que tu arriveras à en devenir un, Black ?

- Je …

- De toute façon le temps n'existe plus ici. C'est une notion qui ne veut rien dire quand on est éternel. Donc tu seras un Ange d'Or, si tu y arrives, quand tu seras un Ange d'Or. Pas avant.

- Ah c'est sûr, vu comme ça, c'est précis.

- Je n'aime pas les sarcasmes.

- Ah.

- Et je n'aime pas les petits malins.

- Oh. »

Bian dévisagea Sirius le visage encore plus grimaçant que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible.

« En fait je ne t'aime pas du tout. Je te préviens tout de suite, ton entraînement ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

Bian ne répondit rien mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait grogné imperceptiblement. Sirius sourit tranquillement. Il l'aimait de plus en plus, son Ange d'Or, et par provocation, le lui fit comprendre à l'aide d'un clin d'oeil. Bian semblait tellement folle de rage, que fulminante, une sorte d'aura dorée et brumeuse s'étira tout autour d'elle, presque en ébullition. Sirius avait hâte de savoir faire ce genre de trucs.

« Très bien Black. Puisque ça a l'air de t'amuser, ne traînons pas et commençons au plus vite. Remue-toi ! »

Rageuse, l'Ange de Sirius se mit à fendre avec une grande vitesse le couloir immense et gris, laissant derrière elle une traînée d'or. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et lui emboîta le pas, sifflotant gaiement.

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : **

**Kazy : **Sidekicks. Sincèrement je croyais que j'étais la seule personne au monde à connaître ce navet. Mais ça me conforte dans l'idée que toutes deux sommes des êtres à part. Chuck Norris est tellement boulet et ringard qu'il en est presque ineffable. Merveilleux. Ambrolise rocks, mais ça c'est pas nouveau, et j'ai hâte de le faire revenir dans la fic … On reverra aussi Tonks et Salma, par contre je ne sais pas s'il y aura du crêpage de chignon … Sinon, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes idées. Que Harry apprenne la vie en regardant Lupin faire serait une bonne idée, puisque Mumus est le seul adulte responsable qu'il connaisse maintenant. A part peut-être Rogue. Hum. Rogue pourrait donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Idée à creuser. Bref kisses, see you with Tooooooooooooooooooom !

**Popov : **Merci de ta review, tu vois tu n'as pas eu à attendre la suite trop longtemps : update every week !

**Yaya : **Merci d'être présente au rendez-vous ! Le frère d'Albus reviendra plusieurs fois dans la fic … Non pas qu'il soit important, mais il me fait rire. La relation entre Lupin et Tonks est également secondaire, elle est plus là pour apporter un peu de légèreté dans la vie de Mumus, mais il aura une intrigue surtout centrée sur la réhabilitation de Sirius et sur son affrontement avec Peter. Et pour te répondre, tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'écrire des fics pour t'inscrire sur le site. Moi j'étais inscrite depuis plusieurs mois avant de commencer à publier, donc tu vois. En tout cas c'est très pratique pour sélectionner les fics et les auteurs que tu aimes lire, et pour recevoir des mails d'alertes dès qu'il y a des updates. Voilà. Kisses !

**Karine : **Ahhh les reviews de Karinounette ! Tout un phénomène ! Je te pardonne d'avoir disjoncté, ton cerveau en a le droit après toutes les rudes épreuves qu'il a eu à subir ! J'aime bien aussi le chapitre 4, même si mon préféré reste largement le 2. En position 2 peut-être le 11 … Enfin bref, je m'égare. Je suis ravie que tu aies relevé le personnage d'Irma, ça me permet de dire quelques mots sur elle. Aucune importance dans l'histoire, mais j'aime son binôme avec Ambrolise, le vieux sorcier sénile et la femme de poigne terre-à-terre. Elle m'a été inspirée par l'héroïne du film The Ladykillers jouée par l'actrice IRMA P. Hall. Donc normal s'il y a un air de déjà-vu. En tout cas, ravie de t'avoir plongée dans des souvenirs d'enfance ! Ambrolise, lui ne m'a été inspirée par personne en particulier, mais quand j'étais enfant j'ai vu une fois mon grand-père tout nu, ce qui m'a traumatisée alors ça doit avoir un lien (rires). Sinon Tonks Bristow est toute mimi, même si je ne vois pas sa relation avec Lupin de façon sérieuse, c'est vrai que le crêpage de chignon fait son effet. En tout cas ravie de t'avoir fait rire et merci de me rappeler génialement à quel point je suis génialement génialissimesquement géniale ! (tu vois, on peut faire des déclinaisons …) Gros Kissou !

**Loup : **The last but not the least ! N'empêche ça me fait vraiment plaisr d'avoir des lecteurs et reviewers réguliers à chaque semaine. Je me dis que mon histoire est intéressante et que les gens ont envie de savoir la suite … Alors merci toi aussi pour tes encouragements !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : AU CŒUR DU CERCLE**

POV Harry, où Ron et Ginny font leur come-back, où l'on assiste à une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, et où Rogue pète la classe (en tout cas, il y travaille …)


	7. Au coeur du cercle

**Disclaimer : **_« He came riding fast like a phœnix out of fire flames, he came dressed in black with a cross bearing my name, he came bathed in light and … »_ Oh _« Quoi »_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous _« Oh ben les disclaimers sont chiants à faire, alors je préfère chanter une chanson de PJ Harvey à la place … » _Peutêtre, mais ça ne sert à rien et en plus tu dois rajouter que non seulement les persos de JKR t'appartiennent pas, mais la chanson « The Dancer » de PJ Harvey encore moins. _« God damn it ! Ras le bol de tout ça … Faut que mon désarroi explose à la face du monde »_ Euh … Et pour ça, tu dois rajouter un disclaimer auprès de Manu Larcenet. _« BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » !_

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Résumé des événements : **Après l'enterrement de Sirius, et un entretien inquiétant avec les prêtres Arcadians, Harry est conduit par Lupin à l'Auberge des Mordus, nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, appartenant à Ambrolise Dumbledore, le frère de l'autre là … Il y retrouve Ron, et bientôt Ginnyà quelques jours de la rentrée pour Poudlard …

**Mot de Wam : **Bon je crois que ce ne sera pas une nouveauté si je remercie Minip et Karine pour leurs encouragements et leurs lectures de chapitres en avant-première, histoire de me dire ce qui ne va pas (et comme elles sont trop gentilles, elles me font rien refaire !), et GROS KISSOUX AUX REVIEWERS (garçons et filles, car moi je ne suis pas sectaire, et vu que je suis Ineffable, j'ai une sexualité indéterminée …). Euh je m'égare là … Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 6 **

**AU COEUR DU CERCLE**

« … bien la seule fois pendant les vacances que j'étais plié de rire. Ma Tante Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de pleurer d'émotion, et imaginait déjà Karolyne en robe de mariée, accompagnant son cher Dudleychounet devant l'autel. Elle tenait tellement à ce qu'elle se sente dans sa famille, qu'elle s'est mise à lui montrer toutes les photos de mon cousin quand il était enfant et bébé.

- Ca a dû lui faire un choc ! Commenta gaiement Ginny tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

- Hum … fit mine de réfléchir Harry. Je ne sais pas … Elle a très bien supporté la vue de Dudley barbouillé de barbe à papa, et la photo où il m'enfonçait la tête dans la boue lui a arraché un sourire. Mais je crois qu'elle était beaucoup plus perplexe devant les photos d'Halloween où Dudley était déguisé en petit cupidon. Vous auriez dû entendre mon cousin expliquer piteusement qu'il ne restait plus de costume de cow-boys …

- Ca la met à mal, la fameuse virilité du boxeur ! Remarqua Ron.

- Je crois même que Dudley en a oublié l'existence du mot virilité, quand Pétunia a montré à Karolyne une série de photos sur lesquelles, déguisé en fille, il courait pour l'embrasser après notre voisin Tommy Johnson qui habitait à Privet Drive quand on avait six ans … »

La remarque de Harry déclencha un fou rire généraliséà tel point que Ginny, se roulant sur le lit de Ron, glissa et se ramassa sur le plancher, et que Ron, qui avalait des Chocogrenouilles pour dessert, recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur sa sœur.

« Oh non ! Ron ! Cria-t-elle, passant de l'hilarité au dégoût. Tu m'en as mis plein les cheveux !

- Ex … Excuse-m … Excuse-moi ! Bafouilla-t-il, de plus en plus gai. C'est de la faute de Harry !

- Dire que j'avais fait un shampoing ce matin … bouda-t-elle. Bougez pas, je me lave les cheveux et je reviens, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps »

Ginny se précipita hors de la chambre de son frère sous les rires de Harry et de Ron.

« Ton cousin est vraiment un abruti ! Finit par commenter Ron après s'être calmé. J'espère que cette Karolyne a fui en courant après ça ?

- Tu parles ! Elle est complètement idiote. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle s'est présentée « Moi c'est Karolyyyyyyyyne, avec un K comme Kookie et un Y comme Ivyyyy … ».

- Ah. Ceci expliquant son attraction pour Dudley …

- Et le pire, c'est quand on lui a dit que j'étais à Saint-Brutus, elle m'a regardé longuement en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux et puis elle m'a demandé « T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ». Je lui ai répondu « Pas encore, mais d'après un vieux proxénète avec une longue barbe que je connaisça devrait pas tarder. ». Elle a dû se sentir visée parce qu'après elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole de toute la soirée. En fait, elle a complètement ignoré mon existence, ce qui prouve qu'hormis les délires de Pétunia sur le mariage, elle est déjà partie intégrante de la famille.

- Ne sois pas si cynique Harry, reprit Ron, narquois. Ton cousin a trouvé son âme sœur : lui en fille, autant de cervelle et de … Au fait, elle ressemble à quoi ? Un cochon géant ?

- En fait non. Je m'attendais au pire, mais elle est très jolie, très très très jolie même. C'est une sorte d'équilibre, ce dont elle manque niveau cerveau, elle le compense dans le physique. Entre nous, j'ai été étonné que Dudley sorte avec une fille si belleà mon avis, il a dû cogner tous ses prétendants pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne vois aucune autre explication.

- Tu devrais lui conseiller d'écrire un guide de séduction pour les grosses brutesça se vendrait comme des petits pains. On pourrait même en offrir des exemplaires à Crabbe et Goyle pour Noël.

- Impossible. Dudley ne doit pas savoir écrire. D'ailleurs je me demande même si les toutous de Malefoy savent lire …

- En parlant de la menace blonde, il va falloir rester sur nos gardes à Poudlard. Drago doit être très remonté depuis que son cher papa est à Azkaban. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Il a déjà été jugé ?

- Fudge n'a pas traîné, vexé dans sa fierté de Ministre raté … Tous les Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés au Ministère le jour où … Le jour où Sirius est mort … Ils sont tous à Azkaban. Il n'y a que Bellatrix Lestrange qui ait réussi à s'enfuir.

- Voldemort est affaibli sans ses plus fidèles lieutenants.

- Oui, mais l'Ordre dit qu'il avait déjà recruté de nouveaux Mangemorts bien avant ce jour-là, et qu'il a renoué des alliances … De toute façon, il est en faible posture pour l'instant. On est bien mieux préparés cette fois, même si on craint la panique chez les gens, depuis qu'ils savent tous que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

- Je sais, j'ai lu la Gazette de temps en temps cet été. Fudge est en mauvaise posture maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'a pas voulu admettre le retour de Voldemort pendant plus d'un an. Il est sur un siège éjectable.

- Un quoi ?

- Euh … Rien. Ils vont le remplacer. Tu sais par qui ?

- Tout le monde a parlé de Dumbledore, mais il préfère rester à Poudlard. Dans l'Ordre, plusieurs noms circulent : Bruno Carette un ancien Auror lancé en politique depuis une dizaine d'années, Amelia Bones que tu connais, Wong Ouija le dirigeant du Parti pour l'Egalité entre les Sorciers, Excel Menchi un ancien Professeur de Poudlard qui a quitté l'enseignement pour la politique ou encore Nothomb Brown, le père de Lavande, qui occupe un poste important chez les Langues-de-Plomb. Personne ne sait encore qui va prendre la place de Fudge, et la situation commence à devenir pressante. Depuis que Son retour est connu de tous, Voldemort multiplie les attaques. L'Ordre pense qu'il espère jouer sur la panique de la population pour reprendre du pouvoir. Et il y arrive assez bien pour l'instant. Rien que la semaine dernière, il y a eu deux attaques dans le Nord du pays, et une vingtaine de personnes ont été tués. Dont les parents de Parvati et Padma Patil.

- C'est horrible …Les pauvres … murmura Harry, sincèrement désolé pour ses deux compagnes de Poudlard et comprenant ce qu'elles devaient ressentir.

- Tu te rappelles quand on est allés au bal avec elles en Quatrième Année ? fit Ron, esquissant un sourire sans joie.

- Oui, elles ont fini par nous lâcher pour des étudiants de Beauxbâtons parce que j'avais la tête occupée par le Tournoi et Cho Chang … Et puis toi, tu te morfondais à cause d'Hermione et de Viktor Krum.

- Pas du tout ! Protesta mollement Ron.

- Pas du tout ?

- Tu te projettes.

- Sur qui ?

- Ta propre jalousieà propos de Cho. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire taquin, puis il soupira.

« Ca me paraît si vieux tout ça … Dire qu'il y a quelques mois j'étais encore dingue de Cho Chang, mon principal souci était d'échapper aux retenues de Ombrage et Sirius était encore vivant. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il préférait éviter le regard de Ron. Il aurait préféré garder tout ça pour lui, ou en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce quelqu'un était mort.

« J'ai été tellement stupide Ron. Je ne voyais rien. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Il aurait suffi que je fasse l'Occlumancie avec Rogue, que j'écoute les directives de l'Ordre ou même les réprimandes d'Hermione. Tout cela aurait pu être évité, si je n'avais pas voulu jouer aux héros. C'était crétin, arrogant et irresponsable. »

Harry releva la tête vers son ami, qui bouche béeétait tétanisé par sa confession

« Ce … C'était pas crétin. C'était courageux. Sirius te le dirait.

- Mais il n'est plus là. En tout cas une chose est sûre. On ne m'y reprendra plus. Je ne mettrai plus la vie de qui que ce soit en danger. Il est temps que je grandisse un peu. Quant à Voldemort … Tu es au courant pour la prophétie ?

- Oui. Ils ont en parlé à l'Ordre.

- Ron, une question, depuis tout à l'heure tu me rapportes les propos de l'Ordre … Ne me dis pas qu'ils te laissent assister à leurs réunions ?

- Merlin non ! L'Ordre n'est même plus censé exister depuis cet été … Mais avec le désordre qui règne au Ministère, ils n'ont rien changé à leurs habitudes c'est tout. Quant à mes informations, je les ai à la source, via Fred et George.

- Ah oui … réfléchit Harry. Ils sont majeurs. Ils peuvent en faire partie à présent.

- Et ils ne se gênent pas pour s'en vanter d'ailleurs … marmonna Ron. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou s'ils prennent leurs rêves pour des réalités, mais ils disent qu'ils jouent un rôle très important dans l'Ordre. Grâce à leur boutique au Chemin de Traverse, ils sont au courant de tous les bruits et rumeurs, et connaissent les va-et-vient des Mangemorts qui rassemblent de nouvelles recrues. Pour les vexer, je les appelles les Mères Commères de l'Ordre. »

Harry gratifia son ami d'un sourire puis parut songeur.

« Alors voilà. On est en guerre.

- Ouais. C'est drôle de penser ça … Je n'ai jamais connu ça … Je me sens effrayé et curieux à la fois. Mes parents ont plutôt l'air désabusé. Pour eux, la première Guerre est un souvenir encore récent. C'est pour ça que la population est mortifiée depuis l'annonce de Son retour. Tu es allé récemment sur le Chemin de Traverse ? C'est … Mort. D'habitudeà quelques jours de la rentrée, c'est bruyant et joyeux, avec les enfants qui se préparent pour la rentrée. Mais cette année c'est morose.

- Les Première Année vont être effrayés … Surtout ceux qui viennent du monde moldu.

- Mais Poudlard est un endroit sûr, affirma Ron. On ne risque rien. »

Harry eut envie de répondre « parle pour toi » à son ami, songeant qu'il devrait affronter Voldemort, et sûrement bientôt, mais il se retint. Cherchant vainement un thème de conversation moins morbide, pour parler d'autre chose, il fut soulagé lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce vivement, les cheveux humides. Essoufflée, elle referma vivement la porte derrière elle, comme si elle était poursuivie.

« Un problème ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Ambrolise traîne dans les couloirs. J'ai dû l'éviter.

- Il est encore nu » S'inquiéta Harry.

Devant les regards perplexes et dégoûtés de ses amis, Harry comprit qu'il en avait trop dit.

« Euh rien, laissez tomber …

- Ambrolise a tendance à prendre Ginny pour Karité, sa première femme.

- Depuis que je suis revenue du camp de vacances des Ronima Sauvages, soupira la jeune rousse, il me harcèle sans arrêt. « Ma Karité Chérie … » par-ci« Karitounette » par-là. Et ça c'est quand il ne m'appelle pas sa « rousse incendiaire » et qu'il ne me saute pas dessus par surprise pour m'enlacer.

- C'est à ce point ? S'interrogea Harry en retenant ses rires.

- T'as pas idée. Je ne l'ai pas dit à maman parce qu'elle aurait fait des histoires, mais cette nuit il est entré dans ma chambre et m'a poursuivie une partie de la nuit dans les couloirs de l'auberge en essayant de m'embrasser. »

Malgré la tête franchement traumatisée qu'affichait Ginny, Harry eut du mal à compatir, et devait se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qui fut peine perdue puisque Ron, lui, ne retenait pas et se fichait allègrement de la poire de sa sœur. N'en pouvant plus, il retira ses lunettes d'un geste et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées par les rires.

« Ron ! Espèce de babouin décérébré ! Un peu de compassionça ne te ferait pas de mal ! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être tirée de son lit en pleine nuit par un vieillard sentant les sels magiques qui veut à tout prix t'embrasser ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas une idée précise, mais l'évocation me met en joie.

- Sale type. Tu verras, quand ça t'arrivera, tu feras moins le malin !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Ambrolise viendrait me …

- Pas Ambrolise. Je pensais plutôt à Dahud Jones. »

Ginny eut un sourire hautain et victorieux tandis que Ron devenait livide.

« Oh non … Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Ginny ?

- Moi ? Mais rien … sifflota-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je te promets que si tu lui as dit quoi que ce soit, je vais te faire vivre en enfer !

- Comme lui dire quoi par exemple ?

- Ginny » rugit Ron avec humeur.

Harry regarda le frère et la sœur perplexe, passant de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

« C'est qui, Dahud Jones ?

- Une folle !

- Une amie »

Ron et Ginny avaient répondu en même temps et se fusillaient du regard.

« C'est une folle ou une amie ?

- Un peu des deux …

- Ron ! Protesta Ginny. C'est une des mes amies, elle est en quatrième année à Gryffondor.

- Je croyais que tu étais essentiellement amie avec des garçons ? S'étonna Harry qui n'avait jamais vu Ginny avec des filles, exceptées Hermione et Luna.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai connu Dahud à la fin de l'année dernière. Elle s'intéressait au Quidditch et voulait savoir si un poste pouvait se libérer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Je ne veux pas d'elle dans l'équipe cette année ! gronda aussitôt Ron.

- Elle joue mal ? Demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, et ce n'est pas le problème, cette fille est folle !

- Disons, expliqua plus calmement Ginny, qu'elle éprouve une affection aussi étrange qu'excessive pour Ron.

- Une affection ? Quel genre d'affection ?

- Genre folle, bouda Ron.

- Elle est totalement amoureuse de Ron, lâcha Ginny avec une grimace moqueuse. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte à la fin de l'année, parce que tu étais trop préoccupé, mais après le fameux match dont mon cher frère se vante tout le temps puisqu'il nous a fait gagner la Coupe, Ron a commencé à avoir quelques groupies.

- Hein ? Explosa Harry, complètement atterré, dardant un œil suspicieux vers son ami qui paraissait très mal à l'aise.

- Ca paraît incroyable, mais c'est vrai. Bon, elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses et n'ont pas vraiment insisté parce que Dahud les a fait fuir. Elle leur a raconté que toi et Ron viviez une folle passion.

- HEIN ? Cria Harry encore plus fort.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus drôle, parce qu'après elle suivait Ron quand il était seul, lui envoyait des mots doux qu'elle glissait sous ses oreillers et n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur lui en cours. Au début des vacances, elle venait nous voir régulièrement au Terrier, et quand ni Ron ni moi n'étions là, elle harcelait maman … Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Ron, le soir, quand il rentrait et tombait sur maman dans tous ses états. Tu vois Harry, son bébé plaît à une fille et ça la bouleverse. Il y a de quoi d'ailleurs.

- Ginny, si tu ne veux pas que je lui parle de tes trente-deux petits copains, je te conseillerais de ne rien ajouter. »

La sœur de Ron prit un air outré et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis, devant le sourire suffisant de son frère, elle se reprit et se contenta de lui lancer des Avada Kedavra du regard.

« Enfin bref … J'ai fini par retrouver Dahud au camp de vacances où maman m'a forcée à aller. On a appris à se connaître et … Malgré ses goûts pitoyables en matière de garçon, on est devenues amies, peu à peu. Elle est envahissante et un peu hystérique, mais gentille.

- Gentille ? Envahissante ? Un peu hystérique ? Se gaussa Ron. Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est une folle monomaniaque. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

- Bah de toute façon, qu'elle soit folle de toi signifie qu'elle ne peut qu'être déséquilibrée.

- Ce genre d'amitié fait toujours chaud au cœur à voir … commenta Ginny. Tiens Harry, tu as le bonjour de Luna.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Egale à elle-même.

- Tant mieux alors, le monde n'est pas prêt de s'écrouler. Elle était en camp de vacances avec toi ?

- Oui. On était toutes les deux dans le même groupe avec Dahud Jones et une de ses amies, Penelope Winch. On a fini deuxièmes.

- Deuxièmes à quoi ?

- Ah c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas les camps de vacances de sorciers … marmonna Ron. J'y suis allé une fois, quand j'avais dix ans. C'est très amusant, on doit faire tout un parcours, en une certaine durée, le but étant de ramasser le plus de points possibles, en résolvant des énigmes, en capturant des créatures ou en affrontant des lieux maudits ou magiques. C'est un exercice utile car il nous apprend à nous débrouiller sans utiliser la magie, or les sorciers ont tendance à trop se reposer sur leurs baguettes. Le camp que j'ai fait a duré deux semaines et mon équipe n'avait fini que cinquième, mais je m'étais bien amusé. Je me rappelle qu'on avait réussi à traverser un marais maudit infesté de Pitiponksà l'époque j'en avais été très fier.

- Ca devait être super … demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Moui … Les gagnantes ont eu un prix génial : elles sont reparties chacune avec un balai du dernier modèle des comètes. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un nouveau balai, surtout maintenant que je joue au Quidditch. Mais Bill m'a dit qu'il allait me donner le sien, c'est un vieux Nimbus, et il est solide. Mais le camp était pas mal, on a résolu presque toutes les énigmes, traversé la forêt de Snieb qui est un territoire protégé par les Syldarans, des gardiens des forêts qui peuvent devenir très menaçants pour les protéger. Malheureusement on n'en a pas vus, ils devaient savoir que nous n'étions pas une menace, et nous ont laissé traverser les bois sans se manifester. On a rencontré une Enchanteresse magnifique qui nous a fait don à chacune de cristaux protecteurs. »

Harry remarqua alors que Ginny portait machinalement la main à son cou autour duquel était suspendu un pendentif constitué d'une pierre grise brillante. Harry ne savait pas vraiment qui étaient les Enchanteresses et ignorait la valeur magique de pareils cristaux, mais son amie semblait y tenir apparemment.

« On a également réussi à capturer pas mal de créatures magiques … Luna en a même adopté une, qui ne cessait de nous suivre, même après qu'on l'air libérée : un Ronima, l'emblème du camp où j'étais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, craignant le pire dans la mesure où Luna s'était entichée de la bestiole.

- Oh c'est une sorte de chat au pelage blanc, parfois tacheté de noir. Ils n'ont pas de particularité magique spécifique, sauf qu'ils sont muets et que leurs corps sont élastiques.

Élastiques ?

- Dans une certaine mesure seulement. Le Ronima de Luna doit pouvoir s'étirer sur deux mètresà tout casser, vue sa taille. Ce sont des animaux très affectueux et instinctifs. Moi j'ai capturé un Grimalin, c'est une sorte d'oiseau gris de la taille d'une poule. Ils sont recouverts d'un pelage au lieu de plumes et ils émettent une odeur désagréable qui endort leurs prédateurs. Je n'ai pas pu le garder à cause de ça, d'ailleurs Luna en a fait les frais, elle est restée plongée dans un profond sommeil pendant dix-huit heures et ça nous a mises en retard, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a fini que deuxièmes. La Forêt de Snieb était un véritable nids à Taraudae, on a en croisé trois essaims.

- Ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux ?

- Non, ils sont juste beaux. Ils sont roses pâle et blancs et nos tuteurs nous ont expliqué qu'ils servaient de sentinelles aux créatures des forêts en émettant des ondes qu'ils comprennent entre eux. Il y en a à Poudlard. Hagrid dit qu'ils sont comme les anges gardiens des créatures magiques. Et qu'ils ont un goût de potiron grillé.

- Il en a mangé ? S'exclama Ron, dégoûté.

- Je préfère ne pas chercher à savoir … J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse dévorer des créatures magiques, c'est un tel gâchis ! Au camp, l'un de nos tuteurs, un sale bonhomme un peu pervers qui regardait les filles se changer dans leurs bivouacs, a un jour capturé et tué un Sigfib pour le manger au feu de camp du soir. Personne d'autre n'a voulu en goûter.

- Les Sigfib, ce ne sont pas ces sortes de chiens qui portent une gigantesque corne sur le front ? Je croyais que c'était une espèce protégée? Intervint Harry.

- Ca l'était. Pendant longtemps, les Sigfib étaient chassés par les sorciers pour leur corne indestructible qui constituait une arme particulièrement dangereuse. Jusqu'à il y a cinquante ans, les cornes de Sigfib faisaient partie de la panoplie obligatoire de combat des Aurors. Puis il a été interdit de les chasser car l'espèce disparaissait. Mais quand Fudge est arrivé au Ministère, la chasse au Sigfib est redevenue légale.

- D'ailleurs notre tuteur a gardé la corne après l'avoir tué. Ce sale Rickle … Je sais qu'il vit à Pré-au-Lard, mais j'espère ne pas le revoir cette année au cours d'une sortie.

- Donc tout n'était pas fantastique dans ce camp de vacances ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis moi, je voulais rester pour que Fred et George nous parlent des affaires de l'Ordre … J'ai tout manqué cet été ! En plus, le camp n'était pas mixte …

- Ma sœur qui ne fricote pas avec un garçon pendant plus d'un mois. Un vrai record …

- Tu vas la fermer oui »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à devoir supporter une nouvelle dispute carabinée entre le frère et la sœur mais il fut sauvé par le gong quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans attendre d'invitation à entrer, l'inconnu ouvrit grand et se posa avec aplomb sur le seuil. Il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le grand noir à la boucle d'oreille brillante sourit aux trois adolescents, puis fit signe à Harry.

« Désolé de vous déranger, les enfants, dit-il de sa puissante voix grave. Harry, on t'attend en bas.

- Euh … Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre qui va commencer.

- Je vais y assister ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, mais nous devons te parler de certaines choses. Et tu as un message à nous transmettre d'après Lupin, au sujet des Arcadians, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Harry salua rapidement ses deux amis, que l'arrivée de Kingsley avaient soudainement calmés, et emboîta le pas de l'Auror. Ils descendirent les escaliers des deux étages pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

« Nous allons dans la cave. Les membres ne sont pas tous présents, mais Dumbledore est là.

- Ah. »

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de revoir le directeur de Poudlard. A cette idée, il avait comme des crampes à l'estomac et il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait plus de dépit, de méfiance, de colère ou de honte. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aurait voulu repousser à bien plus tard cette entrevue.

« Tu as vu mon frère, ce matin ? S'enquit Kingsley.

- Euh oui … Oui, il m'accueilli lors de la cérémonie. Il a été très sympathique.

- Oui, mon petit frère est un type bien. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, malheureusement. Nos activités respectives nous séparent. Il allait bien ?

- Il m'a paru en pleine forme.

- Parfait. As-tu aussi vu Juhny Teaspoon »

Harry esquissa un vague sourire en repensant à la belle prêtresse arcadiane aux cheveux blonds.

« Elle était là. Elle et votre frère ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

- C'est ce que m'a dit ma mère. Elle pense qu'il y a de l'union dans l'air.

- Vous voyez si peu Adrian »

Kingsley hocha la tête, songeur.

« Les Arcadians vivent de façon très différente. Ils sont à part dans la communauté des sorciers. Et puis Adrian sympathise pour notre cause. Il a peur de perdre sa neutralité alors il s'efface volontairement de tout ce qui entoure les conflits actuels.

- Je comprends. »

Kingsley s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il entrouvrit. Un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du sol.

« Descends le premier, on t'attend. »

Harry hocha la tête et descendit l'escalier glissant aux marches étroites à tâtons, se tenant aux murs rugueux. S'il ne voyait pas grand-chose au départ, il finit par apercevoir un peu de lumière, et ce fut avec plus d'assurance qu'il arriva au bout de l'escalier. Shacklebolt le suivait de près, Harry entendait sa respiration calme et régulière. La cave n'était pas très spacieuse et éclairée par une demi-douzaine de torches flamboyantes. Les membres de l'Ordre occupaient quasiment tout l'espace, et une dizaine d'entre eux étaient installés sur des fauteuils en shintz, disposés en cercle. Dumbledore était là. Il regardait Harry d'un air neutre. A sa droite se trouvait Maugrey Fol Œil qui hocha la tête tandis que son globe oculaire tournoyait dans son orbite. A la gauche du directeur de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Elle arborait toujours cet air sévère qu'il lui connaissait, mais Harry se sentit plus à l'aise en la voyant, après tout il appréciait son Professeur de Métamorphoses.

« Harry, approche, viens au cœur du cercle. » lui dit Lupin avec un sourire.

Tonks était debout derrière lui et le salua avec un sourire. En progressant parmi les membres de l'Ordre, Harry en reconnut une petite partie seulement, signe que le mouvement avait vu ses rangs grossir. Son attention se fixa sur Rogue un moment. Le Professeur de potions était assis, parfaitement immobile, les mains croisées dans une attitude calme. Il rendit à l'adolescent un regard de mépris immergé d'une certaine satisfaction. Il savait que Harry avait assisté à l'enterrement de Sirius le matin même et devait s'en réjouir. A ses yeux, Sirius n'était qu'un crétin qui avait essayé de le tuer et sa mort l'avait probablement grandement satisfait.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Harry. » dit Dumbledore, sur un ton égal.

L'adolescent sut immédiatement, au ton et à l'attitude du directeur de Poudlard, qu'il n'allait revenir ni sur la mort de Sirius, ni sur la prophétie. Il s'était arrêté au cœur du cercle, et décida d'attendre qu'on lui donne la parole et de se contenter de répondre aux questions qu'on lui poserait.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces dernier mois, reprit simplement Dumbledore. J'imagine que tu es au courant des événements récents et de la situation politique par la presse et par tes amis. Remus t'a expliqué que la situation de l'Ordre ici était temporaire. Le Ministère est toujours sous le coup de l'onde de choc provoquée par le retour de Voldemort. Tant que la situation n'y sera pas stabilisée, l'Ordre continuera à agir comme il le faisait, mais en s'aidant des moyens du Ministère. Nous ne leur disons pas tout. Qui sait si des Mangemorts ne subsistent pas encore dans leurs rangs. Quant à nous, nous sommes tous garants des uns et des autres. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il sentait le regard froid de Rogue dans son dos et avait du mal à avoir la même confiance que Dumbledore.

« Nous estimons à l'heure actuelle, que Voldemort en plus d'avoir moins de pouvoir que la dernière fois, est loin d'être en mesure de prendre le Ministère et de retrouver sa suprématie. Notre but est de continuer à l'empêcher de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs, et de l'affaiblir le plus possible. Nous espionnons les activités des Mangemorts, et certains membres de l'Ordre sont infiltrés parmi eux. Les Aurors procèdent ainsi à des arrestations régulières. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de faire couler le sang. Mais nous avons bon espoir. Voilà dans les grandes lignes notre situation actuelle. Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

- Merci, répondit Harry dans un étranglement.

- Te concernant et concernant la prophétie … »

Dumbledore ne se tut qu'une légère fraction de seconde, mais Harry put percevoir une certaine agitation dans les rangs de l'Ordre, comme si la question avait suscité un débat ou du moins constitué un choc.

« Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour te protéger de Voldemort. Certains d'entre nous pensent que c'est inutile et que votre confrontation aura lieu d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'autres pensent que nous devrions tout faire pour empêcher que la prophétie n'arrive. »

Harry vit Lupin hocher la tête sombrement et s'agiter sur son fauteuil.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois savoir que tous les membres de l'Ordre te protègent et te soutiennent.

- Mais il ne faut pas te laisser surprendre, petit … intervint alors Maugrey Fol Œil. Vigilance permanente. Tu dois devenir plus fort. »

Harry déglutit péniblement à la remarque de Maugrey. Il avait toujours évité de penser à cette soi-disant inévitable lutte finale, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à Voldemort et qu'il allait probablement mourir. Il pensa fugitivement avec un sourire amer que Trelawney avait raison : il allait disparaître jeune.

« Il … Hum … hésita Harry, la voix trop rauque. Il faudrait sans doute que je reprenne les cours d'Occlumancie.

- Ce serait judicieux, effectivement. Par la faute de votre connexion, Voldemort en sait beaucoup sur toi et toi très peu. Nous avons par malheur pu constater l'an dernier qu'il avait deviné tes points faibles …

- Un gamin qui veut jouer les héros, cingla sèchement Rogue.

- Severus, garde tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi, l'interrompit avec froideur Lupin.

- Ce sera difficile si je suis censé lui enseigner l'Occlumancie. Il n'a aucune concentration, aucune capacité de travail et n'a pas la moindre idée de la difficulté et de la subtilité que requiert cet art. Nous n'arriverons à rien.

- J'ai déjà réussi, protesta Harry. Ce matin j'ai repoussé Voldemort alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans mon esprit pour me localiser, pendant l'enterrement de Sirius. »

Au nom de Sirius, quelques murmures retentirent dans le cercle, sans que Harry ne comprenne ce qui se disait. Avec un soupir dédaigneux, Rogue reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Vous avez réussi à repousser hors de votre esprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois, Monsieur Potter. Soit. C'était probablement un coup de chance, il n'avait pas prévu que vous le détecteriez. Cela ne signifie rien. L'Occlumancie exige de la persévérance et beaucoup d'entraînement.

- Alors je travaillerai plus dur. »

Il en coûtait à Harry de faire cette promesse à Rogue alors qu'il le détestait plus que tout, mais il était malgré tout sincère. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le lien qui l'empoisonnait avec Voldemort, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait soutenir ses intrusions en lui, et la crainte qu'il avait de le laisser effleurer ses peurs et ses souhaits. Il ne voulait plus que ça arrive, jamais.

« Bien, reprit alors Dumbledore, toujours aussi neutre. Il semblerait que votre élève soit particulièrement motivé, Professeur Rogue.

- Nous verrons. »

Rogue se renfonça imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil, et reprit un masque de façade, se replongeant dans le mutisme. Il n'avait apparemment plus l'intention d'intervenir.

« Harry, je voudrais à présent que tu nous parles de ton entrevue avec le Grand Prêtre des Arcadians. Tu as dit à Remus qu'il t'avait laissé un message à notre intention ?

- Oui … »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se concentra un moment pour être sûr de tout se rappeler et de rapporter correctement les faits.

« Le Grand Prêtre m'a dit que les Arcadians ne s'allieraient pas avec l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'ils resteront parfaitement neutres, conformément à leurs traditions.

- Nous nous en doutions … soupira le directeur de Poudlard. Et puis ?

- Il a aussi dit qu'aucun prêtre Arcadian n'était proche de Voldemort ou lui était lié de la moindre façon. Et que si tel s'avérait être le cas un jour, ils régleraient ça de façon interne, conformément à leurs règles. »

Dumbledore ne fit cette fois aucun commentaire et regarda rapidement dans la direction de Lupin et de Tonks. Ceux-ci, l'air grave, firent brièvement non de la tête, et Harry eut l'intuition que cela avait un rapport avec la mission pour laquelle ils étaient partis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry pensa alors qu'il devait rajouter ce que lui avait dit le Grand Prêtre sur les activités de l'Ordre à l'égard des Arcadians.

« Euh … Les Arcadians exigent aussi que l'Ordre cesse de les espionner et de les surveiller. Ca avait l'air d'irriter le Grand Prêtre. »

Harry crut lire un sourire triste sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais cela disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Tu as dorénavant une idée de ce que représentent les Arcadians, Harry ? Lui demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

- Ils ont l'air très puissants.

- Exactement. Mais leur puissance n'a rien à voir avec leur force ni avec leur magie. Elle provient de leur savoir. Les Arcadians possèdent des connaissances ancestrales qu'on leur envie, et grâce auxquelles ils peuvent créer des liens entre les morts et les vivants. C'est un savoir plus que dangereux.

- Vous pensez que Voldemort va essayer de s'approprier ce savoir ?

- Non. Nous savons qu'il le fait. Et qu'il est à deux doigts de percer les secrets qui l'obsèdent. Tu sais en quoi Voldemort est le plus dangereux ? Ce n'est pas sa magie noire très puissante, ce ne sont pas plus ses idées horribles de destruction et de domination de plus faibles que lui. Ce qui l'a toujours obsédé et fait de lui un être aussi ténébreux, c'est simplement sa quête d'immortalité. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour obtenir la vie éternelle. La mort est sa seule crainte. Les Arcadians peuvent lui apporter l'immortalité. C'est du moins ce qu'il pense et ce que nous pensons. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de cesser de surveiller les prêtres. Voldemort ne doit jamais avoir accès à leur savoir. Je respecte beaucoup les Arcadians, mais en dépit de leur sacerdoce, ils restent des hommes, avec leurs convictions. »

Harry repensa alors à Jules Winsfield, l'un des Arcadians du Conseil, qui l'avait dévisagé pendant tout l'entretien avec mépris, voire avec haine. Il lui semblait crédible qu'un homme pareil sympathise avec Voldemort. Il pensa à en parler à l'Ordre, mais se dit qu'ils devaient avoir beaucoup plus de renseignements sur lui et sur les membres des Arcadians que lui.

« J'imagine que tout comme Adrian Shacklebolt sympathise pour l'Ordre, certains Arcadians doivent être liés officieusement à Voldemort, réfléchit à voix haute Harry.

- Reste à savoir si l'un de ces sympathisants fera la folie de briser le sceau du secret des Arcadians.

- Vous croyez que ça peut vraiment arriver »

Un silence lourd s'abattit soudain au cœur du cercle. Il ne dura pas très longtemps, mais demeurait lourd de sens aux yeux de Harry.

« Je pense que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont, en l'état actuel des choses, prêts à toutes les folies pour atteindre leur but. Et c'est inquiétant.

- En tout cas, tenta Harry, le Grand Prêtre m'a chargé de vous dire qu'aucun secret ne serait dévoilé. Il l'a dit plusieurs fois et a insisté pour que je vous le répète en ces termes. »

Dumbledore demeura impassible mais fronça légèrement les sourcils, soucieux. Certains membres de l'Ordre remuaient sur leurs fauteuils ou s'agitaient debout. Quelques soupirs ou murmures embarrassés fleurirent. Puis la voix froide et assurée de Rogue rompit le moment de flottement.

« L'Archer. »

Certains des hôtes présents tournèrent violemment la tête vers le professeur de potions, d'autres restaient immobiles et mal à l'aise. Harry regarda en direction de Lupin, qui lui ne cillait pas, contrairement à Tonks qui s'agitait.

« Voldemort veut l'Archer ? S'enquit Harry.

- S'il existe, cela ne fait aucun doute, se contenta de lui répondre Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Vous … Vous pourrez l'en empêcher ?

- Sans l'aide des Arcadians, cela paraît hautement compromis … marmonna Kingsley.

- Le Grand Prêtre est persuadé qu'aucun de ses Arcadians n'osera aider Voldemort dans ce sens, même ses partisans officieux, murmura Dumbledore avec une certaine tristesse. Il pense qu'il les contrôle et est trop buté pour imaginer une autre alternative. »

Harry observa un instant le directeur de Poudlard qui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement s'entendre avec son frère Aledore, le Grand Prêtre des Arcadians, ou du moins leurs divergences d'opinions sur ce sujet devaient lui causer pas mal de soucis. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, alors demeura soucieux, se demandant si on avait encore besoin de lui, et n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'assister à toute la réunion, après la longue journée qu'il venait de subir. Enfin, le directeur Dumbledore releva les yeux vers lui.

« As-tu un autre message pour nous ?

- Non, c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas, nous te libérons. Tu peux rejoindre tes amis et te reposer. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. »

Harry ne répondit rien, et sans être escorté, reprit de lui-même le chemin des escaliers pour quitter la cave. Il évita la vieille Irma, qui traînait dans les parages, ne tenant pas à ce qu'elle se pose des questions et descende à la cave, puis rejoignit le deuxième étage. Trop soucieux pour retrouver Ron et Ginny, il pensa qu'il leur raconterait ce qu'il s'était passé le lendemain et rentra dans sa propre chambre. Il croisa brièvement Ambrolise qui l'ignora avec superbe et regardait dans tous les coins en appelant « Karité », se déplaçant étonnamment vite pour un homme de son âge, ne laissant derrière lui que la vague traînée de couleur rouge de sa robe de sorcier. Dans un sens, Harry se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste sénile. Au moins, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait d'inquiétant dans leur monde. L'adolescent s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit, tout habillé. La voix glaciale et intacte de toute hésitation de Rogue retentissait dans son esprit. L'Archer.

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayako : **Merci pour tes reviews des différents chapitres de ma fic ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et que tu sois allée au bout de la lecture ! Sinon Bian est probablement mon personnage original préféré dans cette fic, ex æquo avec Dahud Jones, que vous découvrirez plus tard … Pour répondre à tes questions :

**La cérémonie de l'Archer n'affecte-elle en rien les âmes ? **- Euh, en fait il y aura plus de détails sur la nature de l'Archer et sa connexion avec les âmes dans le chapitre 9, mais je peux dores et déjà te dire que le rôle de l'Archer est simplement de dompter et de contrôler la magie dans un corps de sorcier. Il ne s'occupe effectivement que du corps, et l'âme d'un sorcier ne concerne que les Anges Noirs, ou La Mort et ses collègues Pestilence, Famine et Guerre.  
**L'Objet donné par l'Archer va-t-il devenir une sorte d'amulette ? **- Pas une amulette, mais les Dons de l'Archer auront leur utilité en temps vouluà la fin de l'histoire pour être plus précise. Je préfère ne pas en dire plus.  
**Ambrolise va-t-il retrouver ses pouvoirs ? **- Malheureusement pour lui, Ambrolise est un vieux sorcier en fin de vie, atteint par la sénilité, donc non, il ne va pas récupérer ses pouvoirs …  
**C'était quoi le rebut de la vie ? **- Tu veux parler du passage où une sorte de visage hurlant sort brusquement de l'armoire de Volker ? C'était une âme damnée. En faitça n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire. Je l'ai écrit pour deux raisons 1) ça me faisait rire, notamment sa réaction « la vie laisse vraiment traîner ses petites affaires n'importe où » 2) ça me permettait de montrer un peu les pouvoirs de Volker, car s'il est drôle, il faut savoir aussi qu'il est puissant.  
**Le fils de Volker8 est-il + pr les anges blancs ou les anges d'or ? **- Ben Garaton a tout de même tué son père de son vivant, donc vraisemblablement, avant de devenir Grand Intendant, il était un Ange Blanc.  
**Severus aura-il une place importante ds ta fic? (incorrigible -'') **- Pas hyper importante parce que j'écris assez mal ce personnage : il dissimule beaucoup et on en sait peu sur lui dans les livres, ce qui me freine. Donc sa place dans ma fic est en continuité, le plus possible, avec les livres, mais il devrait avoir des scènes intéressantes avec Harry et avec Lupin, et deux chapitres seront assez centrés sur lui, j'ai même prévu un POV de Rogue dans un chapitre intitulé « Le Mangemort Repenti », donc un peu de patience !  
**La jeune demoiselle ressemblant à Sev c'est la fille cachée de sirius qu'il a u ac la soeur de Sev? **- Oh la ! Severus a une sœur ? Là, tu me l'apprends, lol ! Bon sérieusement : non. Je sais que dans la description que je fais de la jeune fille, je la compare à Rogue, mais il faut savoir une chose : c'est vu par Harry, or Harry, même si je l'aime bien, il est un peu limité. Il voit quelqu'un qui a des cheveux noirs, un bon pif et qui n'a pas l'air sympathique, paf, il pense à Rogue. Cela dit je le dis une fois pour toutes (n'est-ce pas **Kazy** ?) : la jeune fille n'a aucun lien avec Rogue ! Voilà !

Bon ben j'espère que mes réponses à tes questions sont claires, à bientôt !

**Kazy : **Et voilà, je mets cours d'éducation sexuelle et Rogue dans la même phrase, et toi tu pars au quart de tour. Non mais vraiment, Mumus en pin-up et pourquoi pas une visite médicale de Christian Troy pour faire refaire le nez de Snivellus ? Et après, pour foutre le bordel, il conseillerait à Hermione, la fille-qu'il-aurait-aimé-avoir de faire une partie à trois avec Ron et Harry ? Et Dumbledore demanderait à Sean de l'aider à changer de sexe ? Et après … Pf. Tu vois où tu me mènes avec tes conneries ? Bon sinon, tu aimes Bian (normal elle est kief cool) et gros bébé rose Volker … Que j'en fasse un roman ? Nan, déjà assez de boulot avec cette fic, mais j'écrirai un jour un roman, sur autre chose de toute façon !

**Survivor Queen : **Bon la Reine des Damnés est vivante et elle tient à le faire savoir … Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre à te review ma vieille, t'as pété les plombs ! Bon, reprenons les points un par un :

- Oui oui oui je sais que je suis une jeune fille née de la mer, c'est la traduction la plus courante, mais elle concerne tellement de prénoms féminins commençant par M que c'en devient ridicule. Donc je préfère la version gaélique : Grande Reine. Et paf.

- Sirius is back ! Ah ! Je sais que tu aimes les passages avec lui, Bian et le Monde d'En Dessous. Moi aussi, même si c'est plus chiant à écrire que le reste, qui vient tout seul puisque c'est plus familier. Il faut que je bosse plus et que j'aie plus d'idées pour faire vivre le Monde d'En Dessous, mais bon si tu dis que c'est réussi ça me va. Et … Vraiment, Barry Manilow ! Ringarde ! Vive Beck !

- Fic sur Voldy : eh ben je sais que t'es ineffable et tout, mais d'un commun accord, Minip et moi on préfère attendre de la finir avant de la publier, et avant de te faire lire, on attend au moins que l'une ait lu la partie de l'autre. Logique non ? M'enfin le chapitre 1 est fini, on va te l'envoyer et tu nous diras si notre Tom te plaît ! Quant au téléphone, si c'est toi qui paie, moi je veux bien !

- lol j'adore la façon dont tu fais insidieusement de la pub à ta ficça c'est marketing dis donc espèce de capitaliste ! Au fait, ce sera quoi le titre ? Les mésaventures d'un Dudley chez les Frils ? Enfin bref, si tu veux que ta pub soit efficace, donnes-y un titre. Ah et puis écris-la plus vite pour la publier ! Sinon je suis ravie et honorée d'avoir pu converser avec Kirouac, il est charmant. Beaucoup moins ravie d'avoir eu à supporter Dudley, alors que j'ai été assez gentille pour lui donner une petite amie dans ma fic (Karolyne avec un K comme … Oui oui on sait), il pourrait être plus agréable. Pour répondre aux questions de Dudley, non son cousin ne va pas crever, oui il va aller voir le monde de son Parrain (flèche luminescente, gros spoiler) et non l'Archer ne va pas lui bouffer sa tête. Na ! Enfin bref, embrasse-les de ma part, ainsi que Caro des Cantons, et Fleur-de-Lys ! Mwaarf !

**Kelly-Anne : **Je suis extrêmement flattée que tu m'aies écrit une petite review alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! Mais ça fait toujours du bien à un modeste auteur ! Bon moi de toute façon ça ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer car j'aime trop écrire, mais bon ça motive un peu, ou même ça fait du bien quand on a la bluuuues ! Alors merci pour tes jolis compliments !

**Loup : **Encore de très jolis compliments ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour en être digne et continuer à écrire avec passion cette fic, ainsi que mes autres textes ! Ah et dis au revoir à Sirius pour un moment, il ne revient pas avant le chapitre 9 (oui je suis cruelle, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à installer du côté de Harry). See you !

**Ariel : **Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas l'impression, quand je me lance dans une fic de créer grand-chose, mais juste de surfer sur la matière dense que laisse un auteur, en particulier ici JKR qui a un univers riche, fourmillant de détails. Donc pour moi c'est très naturel, mais merci tout de même de me féliciter pour mes modestes créations. Et si tu veux savoir d'où me vient l'Archer … Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Lol ! Je me rappelle juste avoir eu l'idée du Monde d'En Dessous en lisant le Tome 4, au moment de la remontée des sortilèges. Je me suis dit que les morts de sorciers devaient être particulières, et tout le reste est venu. J'ai des tas de références qu'il serait un peu laborieux d'énumérer, mais on peut citer vite fait Pratchett et son Disque-Monde, la mythologie grecque qui me fascine et les univers fantasques ou cauchemardesques de quelques réalisateurs clés comme Terry Gilliam, David Lynch ou Tim Burton. Tout ça se mélange dans ma petite tête, et les mots suivent ! Voilà, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : BREVETS UNIVERSELS DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

POV Hermione, où l'on arrive à Poudlard, où Luna Lovegood fait des siennes, et où l'on revoit la jeune fille des funérailles de Sirius …


	8. Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elemen...

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bon, ça va, ça se saura à la fin que ni Harry ni Mumus ni aucun des personnages de JKR m'appartiennent ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie … De toute manière, m'en fous ! Moi aussi un jour je publierai un roman, et moi aussi je forcerai les gens à écrire des disclaimers pour éviter que je les attaque en justice ! Mwaaaaaaaaaarf ! Revenge is sweet …. (rire diabolique)

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci à Minip et Karine, merci un grand merci aux reviewers réguliers, aux reviewers tout court, et même à ceux qui ne mettent pas de review mais qui apprécient peut-être l'histoire (euh … pourquoi je les remercierais ? Chuis trop bonne poire … - intense réflexion - Passons.) Petit avant-propos sur ce chapitre : bon pour les résultats des BUSEs j'ai improvisé, en essayant de tenir compte de la façon dans le tome 5 relate les examens … Ne m'en veuillez pas si ça ne vous semble pas coller … Je dédicace ce chapitre à Julia Lance (Entre Ombre et Lumière, Kazy), à son oncle Pouvoir, aux perroquets, à Sydney et les Sydnettes, aux habitants des Montagnes du Bélier (Rha Pratchett !), aux dialogues inutiles, à Mission Cléopâtre, à Kevin Kline dans « un poisson nommé Wanda », aux mouches-vampires du Portugal et aux filles cachées de Rogue (rires). Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 7**

**BREVETS UNIVERSELS DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

Hermione regarda vertement Luna Lovegood. Décidément, elle était irrécupérable. Hermione ne la trouvait ni folle, ni ennuyeuse, ni pestiférée comme beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. En fait, l'année dernière, elle avait appris à apprécier la lunatique jeune fille pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle leur avait apportée, mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exaspérée par les lubies de la jeune fille. De plus, elle ne saurait en être sûre puisque Luna demeurait impassible en toute circonstance, mais il lui semblait qu'elle prenait un brin plaisir à titiller le scepticisme et la rectitude rigide de la Préfète de Gryffondor.

« Luna, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas la fille cachée de Stubby Boardman.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu lu aussi souvent L'Histoire de Poudlard ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Le premier tube solo de Stubby, c'était « Hogwart's History » où il évoquait avec mélancolie sa jeunesse. Je le sais, ma mère avait tous ses disques à la maison. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle détestait les perroquets.

- Ta mère n'aimait pas les perroquets ?

- Moi non plus, c'est tellement horrible ces petites créatures vicieuses avec leurs plumes de toutes les couleurs et qui essaient de parler pour devenir supérieurs aux hommes et prendre le contrôle de la planète, grâce aux Détraqueurs. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, hésitant entre compatir à la terreur réelle des perroquets de Luna et s'énerver de ses obsessions illogiques et fantaisistes.

« Luna, les perroquets ne savent pas parler, ils répètent des sons sans en comprendre le sens. Et ils ne sont pas dangereux.

- Tu oublies leur alliance avec les Détraqueurs ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils obéissent aux ordres d'un Perroquet géant à tête d'ours vivant dans les Montagnes du Bélier.

- Ca n'existe pas les Montagnes du Bélier !

- Ah ! Fit triomphalement Luna. Donc tu ne nies pas l'existence du Perroquet géant à tête d'ours !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le nier, c'est ridicule. Quant aux Détraqueurs, c'est fâcheux à dire, mais ils n'obéissent qu'à Voldemort. »

Luna dévisagea Hermione avec perplexité, tout en caressant nerveusement son Ronima, une sorte de chat blanc à la tête tachetée de noir et au corps tout élastique qu'il avait enroulé autour des jambes de sa maîtresse. Hermione avait beau trouver cette créature complètement improbable, elle s'y fiait puisque Pattenrond semblait apprécier la compagnie du bestiau.

« Tu prononces Son nom ? S'enquit avec curiosité Luna, parlant de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais m'y mettre aussi, déclara-t-elle. Mon grand-oncle Pouvouar, quand il ne se perdait pas dans son jardin, me donnait de grands conseils. Il me disait qu'il fallait toujours surpasser ses rivaux. Donc si tu dis Voldadum, je le dirai aussi.

- Voldemort, rectifia machinalement Hermione. Et en quoi sommes-nous rivales au juste ?

- Pour conquérir le cœur de Ron, bien sûr »

Hermione étouffa un cri de stupeur qui fit déguerpir Pattenrond ronronnant tranquillement sur ses genoux. Il leva un regard agacé vers sa patronne et miaula de mécontentement tandis que Hermione dévisagea Luna comme si elle était folle, ce qui ne lui changeait pas vraiment.

« Ca ne va pas la tête ? Je ne veux pas du cœur de Ron, ni de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec le moindre de ses organes !

- Menteuse. Ce n'est pas très sport ça, de mentir à sa rivale. Ca fausse les règles du jeu.

- Mais … Mais … Bon, Luna, si tu veux Ron, prends-le et bon courage. Et surtout, ne te fatigue pas à essayer de prononcer le nom de Voldemort pour lui, lui-même est trop superstitieux pour y arriver.

- N'insulte pas notre Ron, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Voldidon fait souvent peur aux sorciers.

- Toi aussi tu es sorcière.

- Oui mais l'amour me donne des ailes. Je n'ai pas peur de Voltagada.

- Voldemort.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Pas du tout.

- Mauvaise foi !

- Je t'assure que tu as dit Voltagada.

- Pourquoi j'appellerais comme ça Voldemoineau ?

- Et là tu recommences, tu l'as appelé Voldemoineau.

- Faut savoir, je l'appelle Voldemoineau ou Voltagada ?

- Tu changes à chaque fois ! Luna, il s'appelle Voldemort et je te conseille de ne plus écorcher son nom si tu ne veux pas de Mangemorts à tes fesses.

- Oh. Je le prononce vraiment mal ?

- Oui vraiment.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas dur à prononcer, Volseptcenthuitpourtokyo.

- Voldemort.

- Volzemicbuddha ?

- Bon, Luna, répète après moi, fit Hermione d'un ton docte. Vol-de-mort.

- Voldecédérom ?

- Mort ! S'énerva Hermione. Mort ! Répète.

- Mort.

- Vol …

- Vol.

- De …

- De.

- Maintenant, vas-y.

- Mortvolde.

- A l'envers … soupira Hermione, lasse.

- Voldekrom respect et robustesse ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Voldekrom respect et robustesse. Quand on prononce le nom du Grand Krom le Conquérant faut toujours dire Respect et Robustesse.

- Non, c'était à César, qu'il fallait dire Respect et Robustesse.

- Je me fiche de César moi. Ce n'était qu'un Moldu qui n'arrêtait de conquérir tout le monde.

- Oui mais personne n'a jamais dit Respect et Robustesse à Krom, tenta Hermione au bord du désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu l'as connu peutêtre, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas Voldekrom …

- … Respect et Robustesse …

- … Mais Voldemort.

- Voldekrumchampiondequidditch ?

- Ne me parle pas de Viktor !

- Quel Viktor ?

- Krum.

- Le champion de Quidditch ? Renifla Luna avec mépris. Il te les faut tous !

- Mais c'est faux ! S'écria Hermione, au bord du désespoir. Viktor n'est qu'un ami.

- Encore obsédée par « Vicky » à ce que je vois« Herr-mio-neuh » … Pathétique. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et pensa brièvement à se jeter par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée du compartiment. Ron, les oreilles rouges de colère, et le visage crispé, la fixait furibond sur le seuil, aux côtés de Harry. Malgré son agacement, la jeune fille fut heureuse de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis et se leva pour les accueillir.

« Harry ! Ron »

Elle serra d'abord dans ses bras Harry qui lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir, tandis que la jeune fille se confondait en excuses pour ne pas avoir pu le contacter de tout l'été et ne cessait de lui demander comment ça allait. Constatant que ses questions l'embarrassaient, elle sourit et se tut, avant de se retourner vers Ron. Ce dernier, vexé et hautain, avait détourné la tête, et croisait les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Ron … commença-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Déçue de ne pas voir « Vicky » ? Désolé, ce n'est que moi.

- Ron, s'il te plaît …

- Non mais c'est vrai, si tu commences l'année en parlant sans arrêt de lui partout dans le train, on n'a pas fini … Je n'ai pas envie qu'une de ses groupies passe son temps à me saouler avec ses exploits et ses …

- Ron ! Le coupa brutalement Hermione. Si je n'étais pas aussi contente de te voir, je crois que je te frapperais »

Harry éclata de rire bruyamment tandis que désarçonné, Ron se contentait de bégayer bêtement. Luna, de son côté, baragouinait sur son siège.

« Pas du tout honnêteça, d'utiliser la jalousie. Il va falloir que je séduise Krum aussi. »

Luna se leva et tapota de l'index l'épaule de Ron. Il se tourna vers elle, et à sa grande surprise, la petite blonde se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour, Ronça va ?

- Euh … put-il seulement dire, ne se remettant pas de sa perplexité.

- Tu sais que j'adore Viktor Krum ? Je lui envoie des tas de lettres d'amour toutes les semaines. »

Ron se tourna alors de nouveau furieusement vers Hermione, oubliant son étonnement.

« Ouiça, on se demande ce qu'elles lui trouvent au juste _toutes _ces filles »

Luna fit la moue, réalisant que sa subtile tactique de jalousie ne fonctionnait pas.

« Bon, il faut que je prenne quelqu'un qu'il déteste encore plus … réfléchit-elle à peine assez intelligiblement pour qu'Hermione la comprenne. Vous savez où se trouve Drago Malefoy ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je déteste cette fouine ! Lui répondit Ron, ahuri. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Oh, je suis folle amoureuse de lui, expliqua Luna avec désinvolture. Je dois aller le lui dire. Excusez-moi. »

Luna fit signe à son Ronima de se dérouler de des jambes puis se dirigea vers la sortie, frôlant Ron et Harry, tous deux atterrés. En partant, Luna fit un dernier signe à son animal de compagnie.

« Reste ici Otto, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je fais une déclaration à papa et je reviens. »

La petite blonde s'éclipsa alors sous le regard déçu du Ronima. Hermione se rassit sur la banquette du compartiment en soupirant.

« Elle est vraiment folle, marmonna Ron en l'imitant.

- Non, elle est juste … commença Hermione. En fait si, elle est folle. Courir après Malefoy juste pour te rendre jaloux …

- Hein ? Moi ? Me rendre jaloux ?

- Luna t'adore, expliqua Hermione avec aigreur.

- Qu … Quoi »

Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Ron demeura bouche bée tandis que Harry, sympa l'ami, rigolait ouvertement.

« On peut dire que tu as la cote en ce moment Ron ! S'amusa-t-il. Entre Luna et Dahud Jones …

- Oh ça va ! Grommela Ron.

- Tu es au courant de ça Hermione ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Oh oui, cette fille en Quatrième Année. Elle m'avait interrogée plusieurs fois l'année dernière, au mois de juin. Elle voulait savoir si Ron avait une petite amie, s'il l'avait remarquée, ainsi de suite …

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? S'exclama Ron, vert d'inquiétude.

- Que non, les crétins dans ton espèce n'avaient pas de petite amie et que oui tu l'avais remarquée, difficile de faire autrement vu tout l'air qu'elle brassait. Après ça, elle ne m'a plus embêtée.

- Peutêtre, mais elle n'est pas prête de lâcher Ron »

Harry lâcha un nouvel éclat de rire, tandis que le grand roux se renfrognait de nouveau sur sa banquette. Hermione les examina tous les deux avec suspicion. L'affaire Dahud Jones ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il existait vraiment des filles qui n'avaient pas honte … Et puis Ron ! R.O.N. … Pf.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?

- Nous avons croisé le phénomène sur le Quai tout à l'heure. Ron et moi on discutait tranquillement, il râlait parce que Ginny est partie rejoindre dès son arrivée son petit ami et …

- Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour Dean ! Baragouina Ron dans sa barbe.

- Donc, pendant que Ron m'expliquait que Dean était trop vieux, un anénorme, pour sa sœur, une sorte de mini-tornade nous est foncée dessus.

- Jones ? Fit Hermione, reconnaissant dans le terme mini-tornade une description fidèle de Dahud.

- Elle-même ! Rit avec plaisir Harry. Ginny m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois pendant les quelques jours que j'ai passé à l'Auberge des Mordus, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma rencontre avec elle soit aussi saisissante.

- Bon ça va, Harry, ne m'enfonce pas … grommela Ron.

- Ah mais je ne pense aucun mal d'elle, se justifia-t-il aussitôt. Elle est plutôt jolie, et sympathique … C'est juste qu'elle parle beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, et puis très vite. Et avec un de ces enthousiasmes ! Ce que j'ai particulièrement apprécié, c'est qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à moi, et qu'elle n'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil à ma cicatrice. Tout pour Ron.

- J'y suis pour rien ! S'exclama aussitôt Ron, sur la défensive. Je ne lui ai rien dit et rien fait, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me veut !

- Ce n'est pas nouveau ça, que tu ne comprennes rien à rien, rétorqua Hermione avec un air pincé. Toi et cette écervelée vous avez tout pour vous entendre.

- Elle est peutêtre écervelée, mais au moins elle sait aligner plus de trois mots à la suite, pas comme Vicky …

- Il est juste timide ! Oh et puis je n'ai même pas à me justifier, de toute façon je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, mais toi tu n'arrêtes pas de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, simplement parce que tu es ja …

- Non mais laisse-moi rire ! S'écria aussitôt Ron. Moi ? Ja …

- Hé ho ! Intervint alors Harry en haussant la voix. Un peu de calme vous deux. Vous avez toute l'année pour vous crier dessus, gardez-en un peu. »

Ron ravala ses protestations et se mit à bouder, poussant sans ménagement sur le côté le Ronima de Luna qui tentait de s'enrouler autour de sa taille affectueusement. Hermione, pourtant exaspérée par l'attitude et les mots du grand roux, se calma cependant, se morigénant d'agir en gamine, surtout face à Harry qui avait vécu des choses très difficiles récemment.

« Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir pu prendre de tes nouvelles, répéta-t-elle à son ami pour la énième fois. Mais mes parents ont été horribles cet été … Enfin, dans un sens je les comprends, ils se faisaient du souci pour moi, mais leur réaction a été un peu disproportionnée.

- Disproportionnée ? Fit Ron. Je ne sais pas. Dès l'instant où ils ont découvert qu'un dangereux Mage Noir aimant tuer les sorciers nés de parents moldus était revenu au fort de sa puissance, on peut comprendre qu'ils aient paniqué.

- Je ne suis qu'une gamine, je ne vois pas en quoi j'intéresserais des Mangemorts.

- Moi je connais bien un gamin qui intéresse beaucoup Voldemort, lâcha Harry avec cynisme.

- S'il te plaît, ne plaisante pas avec ça.

- Enfin tes parents se sont calmés, c'est l'essentiel, reprit Ron. Ils ne voulaient vraiment plus que tu rentres à Poudlard ?

- Vraiment plus. Heureusement que McGonagall est intervenue. Ils ont compris que l'école était l'endroit le plus sûr dans la situation actuelle. Mais tant que les vacances duraient, ils refusaient que je fasse quoi que ce soit de « sorcier ». Interdiction d'envoyer une chouette, d'utiliser une Cheminette, et ainsi de suite. Ils m'ont cachée dans le Sud de la France, jusqu'au dernier moment. J'ai étouffé.

- Bienvenue au club ! Dirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

- J'ai fait une tentative une fois, en utilisant la Cheminée d'un couple de sorciers français, pour parler à Ron. Mais je me suis faite attraper et j'ai eu la punition de ma vie. Je t'ai écrit par la voie postale moldue, Harry, mais je ne savais pas si les Dursley te transmettraient mon courrier.

- Je n'ai rien eu, marmonna Harry entre ses dents, une envie de meurtre à l'égard de son Oncle s'insinuant en lui.

- Je l'aurais parié … soupira Hermione. Alors dites-moi, que vous est-il arrivé cet été »

Ron commença aussitôt à se plaindre de son été lénifiant, quasiment seul avec sa mère, trimballé du Terrier à l'Auberge des Mordus sans rien savoir de ce qui se passait au dehors, et sans pouvoir contacter Harry de peur d'attirer l'attention sur l'Ordre. Hermione eut le cœur serré pour lui lorsqu'il lui apprit que Charlie avait disparu depuis une semaine à présent et faillit même avoir pour lui un élan d'affection qu'elle réprima par fierté.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas plus joyeuses du côté de Harry puisqu'il lui apprit qu'il avait assisté à l'enterrement de Sirius quelques jours plus tôt. Craignant que son amie ne le noie sous un flot de paroles de condoléances et d'attention qui le gênerait, Harry s'empressa de se lancer dans une description détaillée des coutumes funéraires des sorciers et de lui parler des Arcadians, pensant que sa curiosité scientifique la distrairait. Hermione l'écouta avec un intérêt grandissant de détails en détails puis finit par tiquer sur la présence de l'étrange jeune fille aux funérailles, qui n'était pas avec les prêtres, et qui n'était pas venue avec eux.

« Tu dis qu'Adrian Shacklebolt n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était ? Réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Et seuls des membres de la famille de Sirius auraient pu assister à la cérémonie ?

- Ou quelqu'un lié magiquement à lui.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas comment Sirius se serait lié magiquement à une jeune fille.

- Ah moins qu'il ait eu des penchants qu'on ne lui connaissait pas … suggéra Ron, avec flegme.

- Ron ! Protesta Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, Ron ! Reprit Harry, avec tout de même un mince sourire. Et puis elle n'était pas assez jolie cette fille.

- Oh vous deux alors ! Les gronda Hermione. Tu n'as rien pu découvrir sur elle, Harry ?

- Non, elle a disparu à la fin de la cérémonie. J'ai demandé à Remus, mais d'après lui je suis le seul proche de Sirius, hormis l'Ordreà avoir été prévenu du lieu et de la date de son enterrement. Il était plutôt intrigué et m'a dit qu'il ferait des recherches sur cette fille. »

Une fois le mot « Ordre » mis sur le tapis, la jeune Préfète se mit à interroger ses amis sur la situation. Ils lui résumèrent la situation, le déménagement du 12 Square Grimmauld devenu dangereux après la trahison de Kreattur à l'Auberge des Moldus, l'instabilité du Ministère et l'éviction future de Fudge. Puis Harry lui résuma la réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il avait assisté et lui expliqua les problèmes relatifs à Voldemort, les Arcadians et l'Archer. Aussitôt, la jeune fille prit un air pincé et sérieux, qui faisait toujours penser à McGonagall à ses amis.

« L'Archer est une créature légendaire ! Explosa-t-elle. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur cette créature, et seuls les Arcadians prétendent qu'il existe, et ce sans apporter la moindre preuve. Comme personne ne peut percer leurs secrets, personne ne peut croire raisonnablement et rationnellement que cet Archer est réel.

- Alors que font les Arcadians dans ce cas ? Lui objecta Ron avec humeur.

- Beaucoup de théories courent à ce sujet. La plus récurrente et la plus logique dit que les Arcadians auraient trouvé le moyen de priver un corps …

- … de ses ondes magiques, compléta Harry. Le Professeur Lupin m'a déjà exposé toutes ces théories. Et pourtant, Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter de l'Archer. Il pense vraiment que Voldemort … Bon sang, Ron, commence à t'y faire … Bref, la menace est prise au sérieux par l'Ordre. Quand Rogue a prononcé le nom de l'Archer à la réunion, je peux te jurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui objecter que l'Archer ne pouvait « raisonnablement et rationnellement » exister.

- Ils t'ont dit ce que ça ferait, concrètement, si Vous-Savez-Qui perçait les secrets de l'Archer ? S'enquit Ron.

- Non, apparemment ce serait une catastrophe. Mais je crois qu'ils n'en savent pas grand-chose eux-même. De toute façon, je ne compte pas m'en mêler. »

Hermione faillit sursauter comme si on lui avait fait des électrochocs, et Ron en oublia que le Ronima de Luna lui pompait l'air puisqu'il se mit à le caresser machinalement.

« Merlin ! L'esprit de ma mère possède Harry ! S'écria Ron.

- Tu as perdu le goût du risque Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione, le ton plus grave.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répéter les mêmes erreurs, c'est tout. Quand j'essaie de jouer aux hérosça finit toujours mal. Cette année, je compte me tenir à carreau et m'attirer le moins d'ennuis possibles.

- Tu es inquiet à cause de la prophétie ? Poursuivit Hermione, avec tact.

- Je préfère éviter d'y penser, marmonna Harry, haussant les épaules. Il y a déjà eu trop de malheurs. J'aimerais pour une fois me remémorer d'une année à Poudlard sans avoir trop de mauvais souvenir.

- Dans ce cas, compte sur nous Harry Éclata joyeusement Ron.

- Oui, Ron t'a déjà préparé un numéro de duettistes hilarant en paradant avec Dahud Jones …

- Ben heureusement qu'on ne compte pas sur toi pour faire de l'humour, Miss Préfète !

- Je te signale, Ron, que toi aussi tu es Préfet. Ou du moins tu en as l'insigne parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies été d'une grande aide l'année dernière.

- Je ne pouvais rien dire à Fred et George, ce sont mes frères ! Et ils auraient fait de ma vie en enfer !

- Ils m'ont laissée tranquille !

Évidemment, tu ne t'es pas vue quand tu te mets à râler, tu ferais peur à un troupeau de Mangemorts »En écoutant ses deux amis se chamailler comme ils savaient bien le faire, Harry retrouva le sourire, et bientôt, les conversations reprirent un ton anodin et badin, les trois amis laissant un peu de côté la tension des événements extérieurs et les questions inquiétantes qu'ils se posaient en ce début d'année.

« J'y pense ! S'écria soudain Hermione. Vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous aviez réussi vos BUSEs !

- Toi non plus, tu ne nous l'as pas dit … fit alors Ron.

- Non mais …

- … Mais il était évident que tu allais tous les obtenir, compléta Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas pensé ça, je … rougit-elle un instant. Bon. D'accord. Je les ai tous eus.

- Avec mention Optimale partout j'imagine ?

- Mais non ! Protesta-t-elle. J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique, et dans les épreuves pratiques d'Astronomie et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu veux dire que tu as eu Optimal dans toutes les autres épreuves ? Fit Ron, incrédule. Je m'y attendais un peu, mais quand mêmeça me fait un choc. Amusant que certaines matières ait eu raison de ta veine « optimale ». Et toi Harry ? Je suppose que tu as explosé les limites en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- J'ai eu Optimal en pratique et en théorie, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai eu un autre Optimal à l'épreuve théorique en sortilèges, sinon mes notes se baladent entre E et A. Mais je n'ai pas eu toutes mes BUSEs, j'ai raté Divination et Histoire de la Magie. J'ai même eu un Désolant en Divination …

- Hey ! Moi aussi ! S'exclama joyeusement Ron.

- Parce que vous en êtes fiers ? Dit sévèrement Hermione.

- Bah toi-même tu dis que cette matière relève de l'imposture, rétorqua Harry, haussant les épaules. Et toi Ron ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Honnêtement, je suis plutôt content de moi … répondit-il. Bon, je n'ai pas eu d'Optimal, mais pas mal d'Effort Exceptionnel. Quelques Acceptables … Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai loupé Divination et Histoire de la Magie, mais j'ai été plus ennuyé de rater Potions. Je n'étais pas loin de l'avoir, j'ai eu Acceptable en théorie, grâce à la question sur le Polynectar … Mais en pratique … Piètre. Ca me fait neuf BUSEs, maman était contente mais sans les Potions, adieu le joli rêve d'être Auror. Mais bon, je savais que c'était réservé à l'élite de toute façon.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Harry, amèrement. Moi non plus, mes résultats ne sont pas suffisants en Potions. E en théorie et A en pratique. Pas suffisant pour que Rogue m'accepte dans son cours … Bon sang, jamais j'aurais cru qu'un jour je regretterais Rogue !

- Allez, ne vous découragez pas ! Leur dit gentiment Hermione. Vous avez encore un an pour améliorer vos résultats et obtenir Optimal en Potions.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on ait encore envie de faire de la Potion avec ce sale type, non merci ! Bougonna Ron.

- Idem, c'est peine perdue. De toute façon, ce sera suffisamment pénible pour moi de devoir faire de l'Occlumancie avec lui …

- Quel manque de combativité ! C'est dommage … Harry, tu aurais fait un Auror incroyable !

- Pas moi peutêtre ? Se redressa Ron, piqué au vif.

- Mais si, toi aussi, soupira Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça tenait vraiment à cœur à Harry, tandis que toi tu changes d'orientation professionnelle toutes les cinq minutes !

- Parle pour toi ! Bouda Ron. A ma connaissance, tu n'as pas de ligne d'orientation précise … Ce qui m'étonne de ta part, d'ailleurs, j'aurais cru que tu saurais exactement ce que tu voulais faire après Poudlard.

- C'est vrai que lorsque j'étais enfant, je voulais être médecin. Mais ça c'était avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière, et parce que mes parents faisaient tout pour que je m'intéresse aux sciences. Au début, j'ai pensé à la Médicomagie, mais il existe tellement de domaines intéressants dans la sorcellerie …

- Tu pourrais être acceptée facilement à l'Académie des Aurors, tu as les meilleures notes partout, intervint Harry.

- Oui parce que je travaille dur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais ce n'est pas aussi naturel que pour toi Harry. Non, je ne me vois pas dans tous ces domaines … J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose d'utile, pour améliorer la vie des gens, pour que des choses horribles comme cette stupide guerre qui se profile n'arrivent plus. Et j'aimerais défendre les intérêts des gens qui en ont besoin et qui ne sont pas armés pour résister à la communauté des sorciers …

- La voilà repartie avec sa S.A.L.E. … soupira Ron.

- Je ne pense pas qu'aux elfes de maison ! Protesta-t-elle. Par exemple, trouves-tu juste que le Professeur Lupin n'arrive pas à trouver de travail parce qu'il est un loup-garou ?

- Euh non mais …

- Mais voilà, personne ne défend les intérêts des loups-garou. Ca manque au monde sorcier.

- Donc tu te lanceras dans la politique après Poudlard ? Sourit Harry, que cela ne surprenait pas vraiment.

- Probablement. En espérant que la guerre soit finie et qu'on l'ait gagnée, nous aurons beaucoup à reconstruire.

- Tu sais le pire Harry ? Dit alors Ron. C'est que j'ai beau la trouver folle, je suis presque sûr qu'elle va arriver à ses fins … Si ça se trouve, elle est même capable de devenir Ministre de la Magie d'ici vingt à trente ans …

- Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises !

- En tout cas, tu ne pourras jamais faire pire Ministre de la Magie que Fudge, même maintenant à seize ans … »

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais à sa mine satisfaite, ses amis comprirent qu'elle se sentait flattée qu'ils l'imaginent bien devenir Ministre de la Magie. Le reste de leur voyage se déroula sans encombre, les amis discutant de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils feraient cette année, des options qu'ils choisiraient ou encore de la Coupe de Quidditch qu'ils voulaient de nouveau gagner cette année. Luna les rejoignit dans leur compartiment peu après, très déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé Drago Malefoy. Le trio d'inséparables s'étonnèrent brièvement que la fouine de Serpentard ne soit pas à bord du Poudlard Express, mais ils l'oublièrent bien vite pour réprimander Luna à son sujet, notamment Hermione qui trouvait sa nouvelle passion pour lui « ridicule », le tout accompagné de regards appuyés vers Ron pour qu'il la dissuade de continuer dans cette voie.

Neville Londubat, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas et Ginny passèrent leur dire bonjour également, mais ne restèrent pas bien longtemps, par manque de place dans le compartiment. La jeune sœur de Ron salua joyeusement Hermione et éclata qu'elle avait un « tas de choses incroyables à lui raconter » ce qui agaça profondément son frère, persuadé qu'elles allaient toutes les deux parler « garçons ». Certains des élèves qui avaient participé à « L'Armée de Dumbledore » pour résister à Ombrage en Cinquième Année passèrent aussi dire bonjour à Harry et le remercièrent chaleureusement car tous avaient réussi leur BUSE en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bref, leur journée de rentrée se déroulait plutôt joyeusement et personne ne semblait vouloir penser à la guerre qui venait d'éclater et aux attaques de Mangemorts organisées par Voldemort. Après tout, ils se dirigeaient tous vers Poudlard et à Poudlard, tous seraient saufs.

A leur descente du train, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les autres Préfets qui aidaient Hagrid à guider les Première Année, si bien que Harry prit une calèche tirée par les Sombrals en compagnie de Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus. En revoyant les chevaux ailés à tête de dragonsà la fois beaux et monstrueux, Harry repensa à son escapade au Ministère de la Magieà la fin de l'année précédente. Comme dans ses cauchemars, l'image de Sirius basculant derrière le voile se dessina sous ses rétines. Il soupira profondément et préféra ne plus y penser, grimpant dans la calèche à la suite de Lunaévitant de s'empêtrer les pieds dans le corps élastique de son Ronima, Otto.

Lorsque le trio le plus fameux de Gryffondor se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, ils eurent un sentiment mitigé. Les quatre tables des quatre Maisons n'étaient pas aussi remplies que l'année précédente. Des parents effrayés n'avaient pas voulu renvoyer leurs élèves à Poudlard, soit par peur des représailles de Voldemort contre ceux louant allégeance à Dumbledore, soit pour profiter de leurs enfants si jamais leur dernière heure devait venir trop tôt. Les articles alarmistes de _La Gazette des Sorciers _insufflaient un vent de panique chez les « braves gens » et ce n'était pas les mots d'ordre hésitants du Ministère qui pourraient les rassurer. Bien sûr, parmi les absents, se trouvaient également des enfants de partisans de Voldemort, qui souhaitaient dès à présent marquer leur préférence en cas de victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En cas de défaite, ils pourraient toujours dire qu'ils avaient agi par peur, comme tous les autres « braves gens ». Hermione se demanda si c'était la raison de l'absence de Malefoy mais aucun de ses amis ne lui répondit. Ils se moquaient bien de cette fouine.

Lorsque Harry s'était installé avec les autres Gryffondor à leur table, beaucoup de regards s'étaient posés sur lui. Il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort un an avant la presse et le Ministère, et beaucoup l'avaient ignoré, méprisé ou calomnié pour ses paroles. A présent, tous savaient qu'il n'avait jamais menti, et beaucoup d'hésitations et de malaises se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Certains lui souriaient et lui offraient des regards sympathiques, d'autres le regardaient avec peur et inquiétude, comme s'il était un oiseau de malheur. La plupart le dévisageaient avec curiosité, persuadés qu'il devait en savoir plus que n'importe qui sur les intentions de Voldemort, ou le considéraient avec respect et distance, comme pour s'excuser de leur mépris d'auparavant mais aussi comme pour dire qu'ils n'aimeraient pas être à sa place et porter toute cette responsabilité sur ses épaules. Il demeurait des regards haineux et méprisants, pas seulement du côté des Serpentard, malheureusement.

La cérémonie de Répartition se déroula dans le calme, même si chaque Maison mettait un point d'honneur à accueillir avec force applaudissements leurs Première Année. Les sorciers nés de familles moldues se détachaient plus encore cette année des autres, intimidés et émerveillés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient, ignorant tout des événements extérieurs, tandis que les enfants issus du monde magique paraissaient plus graves et tendus. Seamus Finnigan faillit exploser les tympans d'Hermione, assise non loin de lui, en criant lorsque sa petite sœur Nora fut répartie à Gryffondor.

Ron quant à lui, forçait Neville à rester assis à côté de lui, même si le pauvre avait une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, car il craignait que Dahud Jones, furetant non loin de lui, ne profite d'une ouverture pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry pensa entendre une remarque acerbe d'Hermione à cet instant, mais comme celle-ci ne venait pas, il regarda dans sa direction. Assise entre Seamus et Lavande Brown, elle apprenait, pâle, que les parents de Parvati et Padma Patil avaient été tués lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts, ce pourquoi elles n'arriveraient pas à Poudlard avant quelques jours. La jeune fille lança un regard inquiet à Harry qui lui sourit légèrement, espérant la réconforter, tandis que Ron en était à demander à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête une des chaînes de fantôme hanteur pour maintenir Neville à sa place, ce qui vexa hautement le fantôme attiré de Gryffondor.

A l'issue de la Répartition, Dumbledore y alla de son traditionnel discours de début d'année, mais bizarrement, il fit à peine allusion à la guerre si ce n'est lorsqu'il mentionna la nécessité de s'unir dans les joies comme dans les peines en dépit des différences, ce qui fit un peu penser à des vœux de mariage, comme le souligna Ron. A l'issue de son discours, tous les élèves purent enfin se jeter sur le festin qui leur avait été concocté. Comme tous les ans, Ron se goinfrait, Hermione le réprimandait et Harry riait devant leur éternel numéro. Ginny et Dean Thomas roucoulaient tous les deux, ce qui ne dérangeait que Ron, puisque le meilleur ami de Dean, Seamus, passait d'élèves en élèves pour leur présenter fièrement sa petite sœur Nora, qui selon lui, deviendrait un vrai « génie ».

« Hey ! S'écria soudain Neville comme s'il avait été piqué par une mouche-vampire du Portugal. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Dumbledore ne nous a pas présenté le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal »

Les Gryffondor qui l'avaient entendus tournèrent la tête vers la table des Professeurs et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau visage près du Directeur qui conversait joyeusement avec un Severus Rogue peu réceptif.

« Il n'a dû trouver personne … s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ou alors il va te le proposer Harry Éclata joyeusement Neville. Tu as été dix fois meilleur comme professeur que Ombrage l'année dernière !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Neville, soupira Hermione. Harry est largement le meilleur élève dans cette matière de Poudlard, mais lui aussi a encore des choses à apprendre.

- Pas mieux, approuva Harry, avec un demi-sourire.

- Bon qui va nous enseigner alors ? Demanda Neville. Pas le Professeur Rogue, j'espère »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut coupée par Ron, qui, la bouche pleine de patates douces à la sauce aux câpres et de gibet de chevreuil blanc d'Estalia, marmonna une phrase donnant à peu près ça « Ychonalléchercherbroisbusennechbanne ».

« Quoi ? S'écrièrent ses amis, perplexes.

- Ron a dit « ils sont allés chercher trois gus en Espagne », reprit Hermione avec calme. Les nouveaux Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arrivent de Madrid et ne seront pas en Angleterre avant quelques jours car ils doivent finir de donner leurs cours à l'école de Sangreviento. En Espagne, les cours finissent en septembre et reprennent en janvier.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'on aura plusieurs enseignants ?

- Et qu'ils seront étrangers ?

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione. Dumbledore a eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un en Angleterre, d'après ce que nous a dit tout à l'heure McGonagallà Ron et moi. Il a été obligé de débaucher ces trois enseignants à Sangreviento, des frères paraît-il. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu envie de changer d'air et l'idée d'enseigner en Angleterre leur plaisait. Par contre, j'ignore pourquoi ils viennent tout les trois.

- Bah, on s'en moque ! Intervint Ron miraculeusement sans la bouche pleine. Personne ne peut faire pire qu'Ombrage. D'ailleurs on sait ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Elle a dû rejoindre Lockhart à Sainte-Mangouste, avec d'autres dingues … »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il était trop tard. Il regarda en direction de Neville pour s'excuser mais celui-ci lui sourit faiblement, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Hey au fait, Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan en se rasseyant près d'Hermione après avoir traîné sa petite sœur partout. Je voudrais te demander … Toi et Cho Chang c'est bien fini ?

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry, n'ayant plus pensé à la jolie joueuse de Quidditch depuis des lustres.

- Ben … s'expliqua Seamus, embarrassé. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que c'est fini entre elle et Roger Davies, depuis qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard … Et je me disais … Enfin …

- Elle ne m'intéresse plus, le coupa alors Harry. Caractères incompatibles. Si elle te plaît, ne te gêne pas pour moi, mais je te souhaite bon courage. »

Seamus eut un regard perplexe, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir vexé ou soulagé, puis préféra ne rien dire et se replonger dans son repas. Ron, quant à lui, donna un coup de coude Harry.

« T'as raison, ce genre de fille n'était pas pour toi, dit-il. Franchement, une fan des Tornades de Tutshill …

- C'est très intelligentça, Ron, soupira Hermione. Diviser le monde entre deux catégories de personnes : ceux qui aiment les Canons de Chudley et les autres. C'est ridicule.

- Le sport en apprend beaucoup sur les gens. Toi, par exemple, tu détestes ça.

- Et alors ?

- Ben c'est évocateur.

- Et ça t'évoque quoi » s'indigna la jeune fille.

Harry refusa de prendre parti, bien qu'il ait toujours trouvé paradoxal qu'une sorcière accomplie comme Hermione déteste autant monter sur un balai, sensation merveilleuse de son opinion. Peutêtre qu'elle détestait tout simplement ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire ou à comprendre, ce qui expliquerait la façon dont elle avait claqué la porte en Troisième Année au cours du Professeur Trelawney. La conversation avec Seamus, au sujet de Cho Chang, lui fit penser à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait même pas saluée en ce jour de rentrée. Il la chercha du regard du côté des Serdaigle, et écarquilla les yeux. Pas parce qu'il l'avait trouvée, mais parce que son regard s'était posé sur une jeune fille au visage triste, au long nez et aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui dédaignait son assiette et son contenu.

« C'est elle ! S'écria-t-il soudain à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

- Qui ?

- Là, regardez cette fille là-bas, la seule qui ne s'amuse pas dans son coin !

- Eh bien ?

- C'est la fille que j'ai vue à l'enterrement de Sirius !

- Tu plaisantes »

Ron et Hermione l'examinèrent attentivement, perplexes.

« Jamais vue de ma vie … marmonna Ron. Une nouvelle peutêtre ?

- Non, moi je l'ai déjà vue quelques fois à la bibliothèque, fit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je crois qu'elle est en Cinquième Année … Tu es sûr que c'est la même ?

- Quasiment oui. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Harry, non ! L'arrêta Hermione.

- Je dois savoir ce qu'elle faisait là-bas et qui l'a informée de la tenue de cette cérémonie !

- Pas comme ça et pas maintenant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la même personne !

- Je n'ai presque aucun doute ! Protesta Harry.

- Et même, que vas-tu faire ? Te pointer devant tous les Serdaigle, et demander à cette fille à qui tu n'as jamais parlé ce qu'elle faisait à l'enterrement clandestin d'un ancien adepte de Voldemort ? Car je te rappelle qu'aux yeux du monde, Sirius est toujours un assassin et un ancien Mangemort »

Devant la logique des propos de son amie, Harry capitula et resta sagement assis à la table des Gryffondor.

« Que suggères-tu alors ?

Écoute, elle ne va pas s'en aller, elle passe toute l'année à Poudlard, comme nous. L'aborder de front ne serait pas une bonne stratégie. Sa présence aux funérailles est suffisamment mystérieuse pour qu'on en déduise qu'elle n'a pas envie de le crier sur les toits. D'abord, il faudra lui parler quand elle sera seule, et pas sans avoir vérifié son identité et appris des choses sur elle. On pourrait demander à Luna de mener une petite enquête sur elle, elles sont de la même Maison.

- Si tu comptes sur Luna pour mener une enquête discrète … chuchota Ron.

- Justement, personne ne se méfie d'elle. Dès qu'on en saura plus sur elle, on pourra la coincer. Tu es d'accord Harry »

Le Survivant acquiesça, sans toutefois lâcher du regard la mystérieuse élève de Serdaigle. Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son regard insistant et discutait avec une élève retardataire qui s'était installée à côté d'elle et lui parlait joyeusement. Harry détourna enfin les yeux et soupira en observant machinalement son assiette. Il n'avait plus très faim.

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Loyalbus : **Tiens original ton pseudo ! Je l'aime bien ! Bref, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer et d'avoir mis ma tite fic en favoris, c'est toujours flatteur ! Aloreuh oui je suis contradictoire (souvent femme varie comme dit l'autre) : j'ai assez hâte de lire le Tome 6, et en même temps je voudrais finir cette histoire d'abord. La raison en est simple : je pense que j'aurai du mal à la finir si je découvre avant les événements de la « véritable » sixième année. Or cette fic me tient à cœur et ZE VEUX LA FINIR ! lueur de détermination démente dans le regard. Mais je suis très curieuse aussi de découvrir les secrets du Tome 6 donc … Vi, c'est contradictoire. En plus, je ne suis pas habituée à l'attente entre deux Tomes puisque j'ai découvert HP il y a un an et donc j'ai lu les 5 Tomes d'affilée. C'est sans doute pour pallier à mon attente que j'ai commencé les fics d'ailleurs … Bref. J'irai jeter un œil à ta fic, et je suis ravie de voir encore un fan de Pratchett ! C'est bizarre ça, il y en a beaucoup et pourtant très peu de fics sur le Disque-Monde en français … J'en parlais avec **Tepthida Hay** qui a écrit d'excellente fics sur le Disque-Monde, avec des crossovers avec Hp, et qui récolte peu de reviews pour son travail. (s'il y a des curieux, vous pouvez trouver ses fics dans mes favoris). Enfin … Pour répondre à ta question : en allant chercher Sirius, la Mort a dû louper un millier de clients … La Nature a dû le compenser en créant une catastrophe naturelle quelques temps après : elle réclame toujours son dû, la garce ! Et merci aussi pour la review du précédent chapitre … Comme ça c'est toi l'auteur de Harry Sydney Poitiers ? Alors c'est à toi que je dois reverser tout l'argent que je ne gagne pas en écrivant des fics ! Sale crevure ! (c'était un message d'amour sponsorisé par moi) See you !

**Lyls : **Merci de ton enthousiasme ! J'aime bien aussi le brave Volker 8 (parfaitement orthographié) même si je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça à la base, il m'a un peu échappée en cours d'écriture ! Plus drôle que prévu en somme … Bref, on le reverra plusieurs fois dans la fic, t'en fais pas pour lui, sinon il se sentirait seul ! Concernant Harry, j'ai aussi essayé de le rendre plus mûr, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a vécuça me semble être la suite logique de son évolution. En tout cas, j'espère que dans le Tome 6 il sera un peu plus comme ça qu'en ado criard en pleine crise ! Lol ! Alors tu veux savoir s'il aura une petite copine dans ma fic ? Bah oui. Je ne sais pas encore quelle importance je vais donner à cette story line parce qu'il doit se passer beaucoup de choses dans la fic, mais si j'ai le temps, je tenterai de la développer au mieux. En tout cas, c'est prévu. En fait pour tout te dire, Harry, Ron et Hermione auront tous quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre de la fic. Valàààààààààààà !

**Ange de un cisme : **Salut ! Alors la différence entre les Anges Blancs et les Anges d'Or est très simple : les Blancs sont choisis parmi les Ames dites « Ténébreuses » qui ont pratiqué la magie noire de leur vivant ou qui ont commis des crimes, tandis que les Anges d'Or sont choisis parmi les Ames dites « Pures » qui ne pratiquaient que la magie blanche de leur vivant ou qui étaient plutôt justes. C'est plus clair ainsi ? De toute façon, tu as un truc mémo-technique imparable pour retenir : Sirius va devenir un Ange d'Or, or Sirius était … Waaaaaaaaw, quel homme !

Sinon concernant les liens entre la Mort et Harry, il n'y en aura aucun entre eux deux jusqu'à un passage unique vers la fin de la fic. Je te rassureça ne veut pas dire qu'il va mourir, il va juste faire l'expérience de discuter avec la Mort, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Enfinà moins de mourir dans la seconde, s'entend. Par contre, la Mort va s'amuser à l'observer et prochainement vous aurez un chapitre qui sera un POV intégral de la Mort et dans lequel elle s'amusera à commenter les faits et gestes de Harry. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais j'y arrive et j'ai assez hâte !

Et enfin, pour répondre à ta dernière question, non Sirius ne va pas devenir l'Ange Gardien de Harry. En fait, la notion d'Ange Gardien n'existe pas vraiment dans ma fic … Il va se contenter de garder un œil sur lui, ainsi que James et Lily, grâce aux fenêtres sur les vivants, mais il ne pourra pas vraiment intervenir.

Voilà, sinon merci pour tes appréciations, et sur Severus, j'y vais pas à pas, en essayant d'approcher le personnage du mieux, et de le dompter ! Lol … A bientôt !

**Chimgrid : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur les différents chapitres de la fic ! C'est amusant de te voir progresser dans la lecture, et apprécier l'histoire, que les passages soient drôles ou le soient moins ! Très sympa qu'Ayako m'ait fait de la pub, lol ! Sinon les Arcadians ne me viennent de nulle part en particulier, juste de mon petit cerveau, excepté pour leur nom, comme je l'ai expliqué dans une réponse aux reviews il y a quelques chapitres. Il n'y a aucune référence aux « Mondes engloutis » car je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut bien être ! Enfin bref, merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Sinon, tu as écrit une fic où Lily a un pendentif spécial ? Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose ici puisque le médaillon qu'a Harry n'a jamais appartenu à sa mère, mais bon, les grands esprits se rencontrent … J'essaierai de te lire quand je serai en vacances ! Bye !

**Ayako des coautrices : **Je ne sais pas si c'est choquant de se faire harceler par un vieillard … Moi ça me ferait plutôt rire, mais ça ne change rien de toute façon puisque je déteste Ginny ! Mort à elle ! A chaque ligne dans ma fic je me retiens pour ne pas la dépecer … Dire que Harry va se la faire dans le Tome 6 ! Ca va être pénible, lol ! Enfin bref j'ai juré sur la tête du Tome 4 que je ne la décimerai pas dans ma fic, donc je ne le ferai pas (soupir). Pour Dahud Jones (elle, par contre, j'aime cette fille !), encore un peu de patience avant de la voir apparaître dans la fic ! Mais ce sera une entrée fracassante ! De rien pour les réponses à tes questions, quant à Sev, j'écrirai sans doute un texte sur lui, un one shot … Mais j'attends le Tome 6, espérant en savoir plus sur lui car il peut être fascinant (ah quand il montre sa marque à Fudge dans le Tome 4 … !) Ah et puis la chanson The Dancer, de PJ Harvey, je te conseille de l'écouter, elle est énorme (comme tout ce que fait PJ Harvey de toute façon …) Voilà, kisses !

**Kazy : **Non ? Vraiment ? Tu veux écrire un crossover entre HP et Nip/Tuck ? C'est complètement improbable mais en même temps original. Poudlard pourrait se transformer en club échangiste la nuit, et Harry serait traumatisé à vie … Je crois qu'il va mourir puceau, ce qui est pathétique quand on sait que même Voldy a réussi à se faire dépuceler (cf notre conversation intéressante sur sa sexualité en préparant Voldy Bear). Quant à la fille-de-rogue, continue à l'appeler comme ça, appelle-la Oui Oui, Couinette, Integral Inc, Monsieur Troy, comme tu veux, mais tu n'induis pas les lecteurs en erreur, hein ? De Dieu ! Enfin, de moi … Quant à la raison de sa présence à cet enterrement, bah tu verras que c'est tout simple … Mais plus tard. Sinon je rejette ton « enciellement » (le Monde d'En Dessousça t'évoque le ciel toi ?) et quant à l'intimité de Ray et Karine, je préfère ne pas me prononcer … C'est mieux pour ma santé mentale de toute façon …

**Karine : **Ah ouais quand même … Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Ambrolise serait associé à Ray, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Bien sûr, il faut remercier Minip pour cette image délicieuse, maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire ce personnage se baladant à poil sans me sentir coupable ! Dommage, maintenant, il sera toujours habillé. Et pafum. Sinon Karine, l'idée de torturer un peu plus Ginny est alléchante (mort à Ginny) mais cela reviendrait à m'intéresser à elle sur plus de cinq lignes, et je crains que cela ne soit au-dessus de mes forces. Donc dans ma fic, elle sera comme dans les bouquins : au mieux inexistante, au pire horripilante. Que tu trouves Harry potable, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire, eu égard à ton passé douloureux avec ce perso que tu peux à peu près autant piffer que moi avec Ginny. On va s'éclater à casser leur couple, après le Tome 6 (rires). Pour Ron, je suis parfaitement d'accord : c'est un génie dans sa bouletude. Alors rejoins mon fan club : la Ligue de Propagation de la Bouletude de Ron ! Sinon, effectivement, la coïncidence est amusante : Dudley est voué à ne se taper que des Caroline. Donc c'est simple, pour éviter qu'il se reproduise, on n'a qu'à tuer toutes les filles sur Terre qui s'appellent Caroline. Un peu laborieux, mais on a La Mort de notre côté (pas vrai Minip ?). Sinon, pour ta fic, ne vendons pas la peau de Bian avant de l'avoir matée, tu la publieras quand tu la publieras (profond ce que je dis là …). Pour le titre, c'est pas mal, mais peut mieux faire Ça sonne un peu CPPN Papillon Blanc aménagé … Allez Polly Jean Rocks ! Christian Troy Rules ! Adieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu (dis, Megan O'Hara elle va pas mourir hein ? Rassure-moi, je l'aime moi !)

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : LE CAPITAINE**

POV Harry, où l'on a une vision, où Narcissa Malefoy fait sa maligne, où Gryffondor a un nouveau capitaine, et où cette sixième année s'annonce bordélique …


	9. Le Capitaine

**Disclaimer : **Je ne gagne rien ! Pas une mornille ! Même pas de quoi financer la Ligue de Boulétude de Ron dont je suis la PDG-Trésorière !

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Mot de Wam : **Un merci énooooooooooooorme aux reviewers ! Je me suis rendu compte que la fic avait passé le cap des 50 reviews, et même si ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, ça fait plaisir ! Donc merci à tous ! (Kisses aussi à mes lectrices de choc : La Mort et la Reine des Damnés) Sinon, je n'ai pas de commentaire particulier à faire sur ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 8**

**LE CAPITAINE**

_« My hearts belongs to a Werewolf, oh it hurts ! Yeah ! Chantait Sirius en lançant des œillades discrètes et sarcastiques vers Remus. When he griffes me, when he bites me … It hurts ! Yeah ! But it's just my wolfyyyyyyyyyyy !_

_- Oh non Sirius, comment tu peux chanter cette chanson ? C'est une horreur ! _

_- Ta copine est trop sensible, Cornedrue !_

_- Je ne suis pas sa copine ! Protesta la jeune fille. Et pourquoi vous vous appelez toujours par ces surnoms grotesques ?_

_- Un baiser contre la réponse._

_- Tu rêves Potter !_

_- Ne commence pas à la vexer maintenant, James, sinon tu grilleras définitivement ta dernière chance …_

_- N'écoute pas les conseils de Lunard, il s'y prend comme un pied avec Salma. Par contre, moi je peux te donner des conseils en or !_

_- Bien sûr Patmol, c'est pour ça qu'Aquene sort avec Matthew Connors !_

_- Oh la ferme toi ! »_

_Des rires. De la chaleur. Des amis qui se chamaillent et se taquinent. La neige tombant à gros flocons au dehors et une bataille de boules qui commence. Des rires. De la chaleur._

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. C'était comme un cauchemar mais c'était également le plus agréable des rêves. Un rêve merveilleux avec ses parents, et leurs amis, à l'époque où ils étaient heureux. C'était bon de rêver d'eux, d'imaginer, de fantasmer sur leur bonheur passé. Et puis ça faisait mal quand on s'arrachait au sommeil et qu'on se rendait compte que tout n'était qu'illusion. Cela n'était probablement jamais arrivé. Il était de retour dans un passé froid et solitaire.

Avec un soupir, il passa machinalement sa main sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il s'arrêta net, glacé sur place. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait jamais mal sans raison. Ce n'était pas un rêve. _On _lui avait mis ce souvenir en tête. Non, il n'avait pas pu l'inventer. Son père avait prononcé des noms qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Tous étaient vêtus de capes à la mode des années soixante-dix et il n'en avait jamais vues de pareilles. Et Sirius fredonnait une chanson de sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un souvenir réel, qu'_On _lui avait soufflé.

Harry quitta son lit douillet. Les premières lueurs de l'aube brillaient dans le ciel, par la fenêtre, et le dortoir des garçons était profondément endormi. Il se dirigea machinalement vers l'un des miroirs qui toussota pour se chauffer la voix lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

« Vous êtes bien matinal, Monsieur Potter ! Dit la glace, sur un ton enroué.

- Hum. »

Harry prit un peu d'eau dans la bassine se situant sous le miroir, sur un tablette, et se rafraîchit le visage, perplexe. Il ne paniquait pas. Sans doute parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour ça. Bon. Voldemort ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Quel était son but en lui montrant des images des Maraudeurs et de sa mère dans leur jeunesse ? Le déstabiliser ? Lui faire mal ? Réveiller toutes les douleurs, à peine quelques jours après l'enterrement de Sirius ? Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il à disposition ce souvenir ?

« Vous n'avez pas très bonne mine, si vous me permettez, Monsieur Potter, poursuivit le miroir.

- J'aurais dû dormir un peu plus longtemps …

- Votre cicatrice vous fait mal ? Parce que dans le château, on dit que … Vous savez, ces tableaux sont de véritables pipelettes, et les fantômes, croyez-vous qu'ils seraient plus discrets ? Comme si moi j'allais crier partout que vous avez un furoncle !

- Je n'ai pas de furoncle.

- Ca pourrait arriver, et croyez-moi, personne n'en saurait rien.

- Vous êtes à Poudlard depuis longtemps ?

- Hum … Deux ou trois siècles, pas plus. Je n'ai pas toujours été installé à Gryffondor, avant j'étais dans la Maison des Serpentard, mais des incompatibilités d'humeur avec un certain élève qui m'a éraflé ont poussé le concierge à me déplacer ici. J'y suis ma foi plutôt à l'aise.

- Avez-vous connu mon père ?

- Oh, j'ai dû le refléter une ou deux fois … Mais votre père ne dormait pas de ce côté-ci du dortoir. Entre nous, je crains que peu de miroirs à Poudlard ne l'aient jamais connu. Il aimait beaucoup se regarder, par vanité, mais aussi pour s'exercer à se transformer en animal … Tenez, ça c'est un bon exemple de la discrétion de nous autres, personne ne l'a jamais su à l'époque. Toutefois, je me souviens avoir reflété très souvent son ami, Sirius Black.

- Sirius ? Sourit Harry.

- Oui, dans sa Septième Année et une partie de sa Sixième Année, il dormait dans les parages, à l'écart de ses amis. On m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout entre eux.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Aucune idée. Probablement pour les beaux yeux d'une fille. Croyez-en mon expérience, il n'y a qu'une fille qui puisse forcer des amis chers à se disputer violemment. »

Harry ne répondit rien, légèrement troublé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé les Maraudeurs se fâcher ou subir un syndrome de Yoko Ono. Il espéra que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa mère et son père. Non … Ce n'était pas possible. Sirius, tout comme Remus, avaient toujours parlé de Lily avec beaucoup d'affection. Cela devait être autre chose, même s'il ne les imaginait pas du tout se trahir pour … Trahison.

Harry eut un éclair de lucidité. Peter Pettigrow le traître, qui se trouvait toujours auprès de son maître. C'était lui qui avait donné ce souvenir des Maraudeurs et de Lily à Voldemort, probablement grâce à une Pensine. Le Mage Noir n'avait plus eu qu'à profiter du sommeil de Harry qui avait sa garde baissée, et lui avait transmis ce souvenir par legilimens. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce rappel du passé ?

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione. La jeune fille le dévisageait bizarrement parce qu'il était planté immobile devant le miroir depuis un long moment, mais Harry se sentit surtout affreusement gêné d'être en caleçon devant son amie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dirent-ils en même temps.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pensais trouver Ron debout, pas toi.

- Ron ? Sourit Harry malgré lui. Vous aviez rendez-vous si tôt le matin ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'empourprer, tandis que Harry se trouvait quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

« Mais non ! Hier soir, McGonagall nous a dit qu'il y aurait une réunion de rentrée avant les cours pour tous les Préfets.

- Pour parler de quoi ? Je croyais que celle d'hier suffisait ?

- Apparemment non. Et toi, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

- Rien, je réfléchissais. Je n'avais plus sommeil.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille, sourcils froncés.

- Oui, ça va, je crois. »

Hermione arbora un air contrit et s'approcha de son ami pour lui prendre gentiment la main.

« Ecoute Harry, si tu as envie de parler de Sirius ou de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Surtout n'hésite pas, je sais que … Ron est un ami fantastique mais ce n'est pas facile de parler de choses personnelles avec lui. »

Harry sourit en imaginant la tête embarrassée que lui offrirait Ron si jamais il avait l'idée saugrenue de s'épancher auprès de lui et de pleurer sur son épaule. Une image qui lui redonna le moral tout d'un coup.

« Quoi, j'ai réussi à te remonter le moral ? S'étonna Hermione, perplexe.

- Hum, plus ou moins. Je te remercie, tu es une amie géniale.

- Je fais de mon mieux ! Sourit Hermione, avec un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? »

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête simultanément en direction de Ron, qui le nez à moitié sous ses couvertures et le regard suspicieux les observaient depuis son lit. Il rabattit brutalement sa couverture et regarda bougon en direction de la jeune fille qui tenait toujours Harry par la main.

« Ce que je fabrique ? Éclata alors Hermione en lâchant brutalement Harry et en croisant les bras, furax. Je suis venue te chercher, espèce de loir ! On a une réunion je te signale, et on va arriver en retard !

- Je n'y suis pour rien, protesta Ron. J'avais emmené un réveil mais hier soir Neville l'a par accident fait tomber dans la soupe aux potirons hypervitaminée que lui a préparé sa grand-mère.

- Ca m'est égal ! Lève-toi et habille-toi fissa, tu feras ta toilette plus tard ! On n'est pas en avance ! »

Devant la mine pressante et peu avenante de Hermione, Ron préféra ne pas discuter et obéit. Il se tira hors de son lit le plus rapidement possible, et chercha des vêtements à se mettre sur le dos tout en continuant à regarder Hermione et Harry avec circonspection.

« Euh … Hermione … dit-il au bout d'un instant alors qu'il allait retirer son pyjama. Tu ne pourrais pas te retourner ?

- Pf … Quel bébé. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules dédaigneusement mais Harry put se rendre compte qu'elle était relativement mal à l'aise. Elle devait se maudire d'avoir dû le tirer du lit elle-même et regardait sans cesse sa montre nerveusement. Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, de lassitude. Pas par fatigue physique car il sentait très réveillé, mais plutôt parce qu'il songeait que l'année allait être très longue si ses deux meilleurs amis commençaient aussi fort dans le terrain des disputes. Il songea à leur parler du souvenir des Maraudeurs que Voldemort lui avait envoyé, mais il pensa que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Voilà, je suis prêt … dit finalement Ron en enfilant sa robe de sorcier. Plus que mes chaussures et …

- Je t'attends en bas, Ronald. Et Harry, ne le ralentis pas en bavassant sur tout et n'importe quoi !

- C'est toujours un plaisir Hermione ! Plaisanta Harry tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Demanda Ron lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée.

- Bah … Rien, on discutait. Elle était venue te réveiller et …

- Et elle ne m'a pas réveillé, elle était avec toi.

- Et alors ?

- Rien. »

Ron haussa les épaules, boudeur, et épingla délicatement son épingle de Préfet sur sa robe. Puis il saisit sa baguette, salua vaguement Harry entre ses dents et quitta à son tour le dortoir. Harry se gratta la tête perplexe et entendit un reniflement moqueur en provenance du miroir avec lequel il avait une conversation (!) juste avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

« C'est ce que je vous disais, Monsieur Potter. Les filles ! Elles peuvent créer les disputes les plus graves entre les plus chers amis ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis préféra ignorer le miroir. Il fila rapidement prendre une douche sans plus s'inquiéter de l'attitude de Ron. Entre lui et Hermione, il y avait toujours eu des tensions, et de la jalousie. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cette affaire était sérieuse, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était le dernier garçon sur cette terre à pouvoir se mettre entre Hermione et lui.

Après s'être toiletté et habillé, il eut soudain très faim et décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle au cas où les petits déjeuners seraient déjà servis malgré l'heure matinale. Et c'était effectivement le cas, excepté que les elfes de maison d'ordinaire invisibles finissaient de s'agiter pour servir les buffets. Certains tremblèrent d'horreur en voyant un élève arrivé prématurément et firent s'asseoir Harry pour le servir eux-même. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les en dissuader, sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Il regretta cependant de ne pas voir Dobby parmi les elfes, puisqu'il aurait aimé discuté avec quelqu'un. A la fois parce qu'il détestait manger seul, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de penser à Voldemort, à Sirius et à ses parents.

Dans la Grande Salle, d'autres élèves particulièrement matinaux et qui avaient surpris le labeur inachevé des elfes profitaient du même traitement de faveur et se faisaient servir. Les Tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle semblaient être les plus matinales. Harry scruta un instant les quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tout en lisant distraitement, mais n'y trouva pas la jeune fille qu'il avait vue à l'enterrement de Sirius. Il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage. Les Tables de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor étaient les plus vides, et Harry connaissait à peine de vue les élèves qui petit-déjeunaient à ses côtés, beaucoup de Première Année nerveux qui n'arrivaient sans doute pas à dormir.

Il aperçut à quelques couverts de lui une jeune fille aux yeux très grands et très noirs et aux cheveux épais et bouclés dont il avait oublié le nom, mais qui était une amie de Dahud Jones. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, d'ailleurs elle semblait plutôt timide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant dans la mesure où elle se trouvait souvent dans le sillage de l'accaparante et exubérante Dahud Jones. De nature peu liante, Harry n'osa aller la saluer, pas plus que la jeune fille. De toute façon, les gens l'approchaient assez peu généralement, soit parce qu'on le trouvait dingue, soit parce qu'on le prenait pour une sorte de héros. Harry goûta à son pudding et regarda vers la table des Professeurs. Personne. Bien sûr, se morigéna-t-il. Tous les enseignants de Poudlard devaient être à la réunion des Préfets.

Gêné par l'ambiance froide et silencieuse de la Grande Salle, qui n'était même pas encore fréquentée par les fantômes, excepté le Baron Sanglant, il finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se mit à arpenter les couloirs du Château au hasard. Il disposait d'encore à peu près trois quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Il songea un instant à converser avec plusieurs tableaux qui l'avaient hélé à son passage, mais se dit que ça faisait un peu désespéré. Puis, en reconnaissant la statue de la sorcière borgne qui dissimulait un passage secret, il se mit à penser aux Maraudeurs.

Son père et ses amis avaient dû passer un temps infini à cartographier Poudlard, et ils n'avaient probablement pas réussi à mettre à jour tous ses secrets. Poursuivre l'exploration de l'école et découvrir de nouveaux secrets ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'il pouvait déjà rajouter la Salle sur Demande, et ressentit une certaine fierté à l'idée de l'avoir découverte alors que les Maraudeurs y avaient échoué. Bon techniquement, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait découverte, mais il était sûr de pouvoir avoir de belles surprises, avec son expérience dans l'arpentage du Château de nuit. Hermione saurait sûrement manipuler les sortilèges de la carte pour la modifier et Ron serait ravi de perpétuer la tradition de gouailleurs de ses frères.

Cela pouvait paraître puéril, mais Harry avait besoin d'amusement. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus que deux ans à passer à Poudlard, peut-être moins, et qu'il finirait probablement par être tué par Voldemort. L'envie de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait lui brûlait l'estomac, même si paradoxalement, il voulait encore croire qu'il y survivrait, une fois de plus. Mais que cela arrive ou pas n'était pas l'essentiel de ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'il voulait s'amuser … Ou plutôt, qu'il voulait vivre à Poudlard ce que son père et Sirius y avaient vécu. Il voulait ressentir les mêmes moments de bonheur. Il se rappelait de la chaleur qui se dégageait du souvenir avec lequel il s'était réveillé. Il était tenté. Il en avait tellement assez des drames et des responsabilités …

« Non ! »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pérégrinations, croyant qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il était de retour du côté du Hall de Poudlard pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, se disant qu'à cette heure-là, la plupart des élèves seraient réunis et il pourrait retrouver d'autres Gryffondor. Il fut surpris de constater la présence de Drago Malefoy près de l'entrée du Château. Le grand blond de Serpentard, aux cheveux bien trop gominés et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de luxe très éloignée de sa traditionnelle robe brodée à l'écusson de Serpentard, avait les bras croisés contre son torse bombé, dans une attitude raide et hautaine. Sa malle et ses différents effets étaient en suspension à sa gauche, à un mètre du sol. Il se trouvait avec sa mère, la grande et belle Narcissa Malefoy.

« Je n'irai pas, mère ! Dit-il d'une voix déterminée mais toujours teintée de cet accent traînant.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Drago. Tu aurais déjà dû rentrer hier. Tes caprices ont duré trop longtemps.

- C'est ridicule, je refuse d'être coincé dans cette école minable ! J'aurais dû aller Durmstrang !

- Tu ne parles même pas bulgare.

- C'est ma baguette qui aurait parlé à ma place, et on m'aurait respecté. Ce qui aurait été suffisant. »

Narcissa sembla considérer étrangement son fils, un long moment. Elle était autoritaire tout en restant calme, sans aigreur.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de te faire respecter de la même façon, ici.

- Cette école est dirigée par _Dumbledore _et Potter me …

- Vas-tu cesser de me parler sans cesse de ce garçon ? Tu es véritablement obsédé. Il ne sera pas dit que mon fils se laissera submerger par sa rancœur et sa jalousie contre un vulgaire fils de Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu es un Malefoy par ton père et un Black par ta mère. Ces deux noms ont déjà été suffisamment souillés, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de les porter dignement, et de faire taire ces ragôts innommables qu'osent proférer à l'encontre de notre famille tous ces imbéciles, ingrats, lâches et hypocrites à la solde des bien-pensants du Ministère.

- Mère, je … »

Narcissa saisit brutalement son fils par le menton et le toisa de si près qu'on eût cru qu'elle aller le dévorer ou l'embrasser.

« Aurais-tu honte de ton nom ?

- Non.

- Aurais-tu honte de ton père ?

- Non !

- Alors tu as peur des autres élèves ? Des Gryffondor ? De Potter ?

- Sûrement pas !

- Tu n'as donc aucune raison de fuir cette école. »

Elle lâcha son fils et se redressa, bien droite et toisant son fils avec hauteur.

« J'en ai une valable, mère. Tous savent de qui père était le serviteur. Tous connaissent nos penchants.

- Vraiment ? Susurra Narcissa avec ironie. Quels sont-ils ?

- Vous le savez mère … marmonna Drago, sans assurance.

- Précisément non, mon fils. Je ne me rappelle pas que qui que ce soit ait tenu cette conversation dans notre famille.

- Mais … Vous êtes de Son côté, mère …

- Et me vois-tu marquée, fils ? »

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche, manifestement désorienté et troublé par les mots de sa mère, qui demeurait impassible.

« Désavouez-vous …

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Fit-elle sèchement. Ton père t'a appris beaucoup de choses utiles, mon fils. Mais tu possèdes encore quelques lacunes. Je vais t'apprendre à toujours protéger tes arrières. Et la leçon numéro un pour réussir en ce monde, qu'on soit bon ou mauvais, c'est de ne jamais laisser de trace derrière soi. Peu importe qui est le vainqueur au final, parce que personne n'aura les moyens de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu m'entends Drago ? Les gens ont la mémoire courte. Ca ne les intéresse même pas de se souvenir. Ne laisse jamais de traces. Tu as compris ?

- J'ai compris. Je retourne à Poudlard. Je ne dis rien contre Dumbledore. »

Narcissa Malefoy eut un large sourire et effleura le visage de son fils.

« Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air. En contournant ton arrogance, il y a moyen de t'apprendre des choses.

- Et si on me parle de père, que dois-je faire ?

- Ce que ferait tout fils aimant. En dépit de ce qu'a pu faire ton père. Personne ne saurait te le reprocher.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Drago, hésitant.

- Réparer les bêtises de ton père.

- Irez-vous le voir à Azkaban ?

- Sûrement pas. Trop déprimant. »

Drago baissa la tête, songeur, et visiblement perturbé.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon fils ?

- Parfois mère, j'ai peine à le dire, vous m'effrayez.

- Ne le prends pas pour de la cruauté gratuite, Drago, murmura-t-elle d'un sourire sans joie. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans les unions des nôtres. Tu le découvriras bientôt. En attendant … »

D'un coup de baguette las, Narcissa brisa le sortilège de lévitation qui maintenait dans les airs la malle de son fils et celle-ci retomba brutalement sur le sol.

« Passe une très bonne année mon chéri. »

La magnifique et majestueuse grande sorcière aux cheveux d'or tourna les talons et franchit les grandes portes de Poudlard, laissant son fils seul, partagé entre la peur et la perplexité. Puis craignant qu'on ne le découvre ainsi, Drago saisit vivement sa malle et la traîna en direction de la Maison des Serpentard. Harry sortit de sa cachette, et resta les bras ballants un moment. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait comprendre ou conclure de la conversation entre Malefoy et sa mère, mais ce dont il était certain, et qui le perturbait hautement, c'était que pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il avait le sentiment de le haïr un peu moins.

Après cette scène surprenante que lui avaient donné à voir les Malefoy, Harry ne se sentait plus trop de rejoindre la Grande Salle et retourna dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en attendant le début des cours. L'année commençait très fort par un cours de Métamorphoses avec McGonagall. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup ce professeur et la matière qu'elle enseignait, il la savait très exigeante et le niveau de difficulté des travaux qu'elle donnait à faire s'élevait à un rang vertigineux à mesure que le temps passait.

Harry s'installa au milieu de la salle de cours, gardant leurs places à Ron et Hermione, et discuta avec Seamus, Dean et Neville en attendant leur arrivée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il trouvait Neville très reposant et réconfortant, le seul à ne pas le harceler sur la même chose, dans la mesure où Dean ne cessait de bavasser sur Ginny et Seamus s'extasiait sur le génie de sa petite sœur. Harry devait d'ailleurs admettre que la petite Nora Finnigan était très talentueuse : la veille au soir, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, elle leur avait fait quelques démonstrations de sa magie qui avaient rendu perplexe tout un chacun, y compris Hermione. Et elle ne possédait cette baguette que depuis quelques jours !

Le silence s'installa tout d'un coup lorsque le Professeur Minerva McGonagall entra dans sa salle de cours, légèrement en retard pour la première fois de sa carrière, probablement. Ron et Hermione étaient dans son sillage, et Harry leur fit signe pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir près de lui. A peine s'installaient-ils que le Survivant leur demandait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette réunion. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron la coupa.

« Rien d'intéressant.

- Ronald, j'aimerais que tu perdes cette fâcheuse habitude que tu prends et qui consistes à me couper la parole sans cesse !

- Vous êtes restés en réunion une heure pour rien ? S'étonna Harry, ignorant la remarque d'Hermione.

- Dumbledore a exposé un projet aux Professeurs et aux Préfets, mais c'est irréalisable.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, Ron ! Son idée de départ est excellente.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu détestes le Quidditch, Hermione ! Grogna Ron.

- Mais ils ne veulent pas supprimer ce sport ni son exercice à Poudlard, c'est la Coupe qu'ils remettent en question.

- Quoi ? Pâlit Harry. Que comptent-ils faire ?

- Ils pensent que cette compétition et la Coupe des quatre Maisons ne font que raviver les tensions et les différences entre les élèves de Poudlard. Or, en ces temps difficiles, nous avons besoin d'être solidaires. Enfin bref, ils aimeraient suspendre tout ce qui est susceptible de générer les hostilités.

- C'est injuste ! Protesta Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'un projet parmi d'autres. Les Professeurs ont chargé les Préfets cette année de faire les liens entre les élèves des différentes Maisons. En gros, nous devons nous ouvrir les uns aux autres.

- Je ne dis pas pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, marmonna Ron. Mais il est hors de question que je m'ouvre à quoi que ce soit avec des Serpentard.

- Ron, tu vois, c'est tout à fait ce genre d'attitude qui est néfaste à cette école, ou même à la société des sorciers dans son ensemble. Il faudrait que tu mûrisses un peu ! »

Le grand roux ne répondit rien à son amie puisque le Professeur McGonagall leur intima sèchement l'ordre de se taire et d'ouvrir leurs manuels au premier chapitre. Après leur avoir servi un bref discours insistant sur le niveau d'exigence très élevé qu'elle avait auprès des élèves qu'elle préparait pour les ASPICs, McGonagall entama aussitôt un cours difficile sur les métamorphoses humaines. D'ici la fin de l'année, tous devaient être capables de métamorphoser un sorcier en animal, voire en objet pour les plus doués. Pour commencer, tous devaient se concentrer sur un membre de leur partenaire, en l'occurrence les mains.

Comme Ron faisait toujours la tête à Hermione, elle se mit en binôme avec Neville qui par erreur les fit disparaître. La jeune fille cria d'horreur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elles étaient simplement invisibles et que McGonagall dardait d'un œil sévère le jeune blond maladroit en le priant de mieux se concentrer s'il ne voulait pas que son amie ait des pieds de porcs en guise de mains jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Neville dut prendre la menace au sérieux, puisqu'il prononça ses incantations avec beaucoup d'application et parvint à s'en sortir sans faire trop de dégâts. De son côté, Hermione avait transformé ses bras en pattes de puma assez facilement, puisqu'elle s'était déjà entraînée à la métamorphose humaine sur elle l'année précédente, en révisant ses BUSEs.

Ron et Harry se débrouillaient assez bien, même s'ils avaient dû essuyer de nombreuses tentatives malheureuses aux résultats effrayants avant de tirer des premiers résultats. Harry, particulièrement concentré pour éviter de songer à ce qui l'avait réveillé ce matin-là, s'en sortit mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, le Professeur McGonagall, passant entre les rangs, s'arrêta même pour lui dire « Bien, Potter » avant d'examiner les pattes de puma dont Hermione avait pourvu Neville et de donner vingt points à Gryffondor.

Le cours passa ainsi très vite, les élèves devant sans doute être très motivés à l'idée de pouvoir d'ici la fin de l'année transformer en crapaud quiconque leur chercherait des noises. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, McGonagall donna rapidement des devoirs à faire puis leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de dire « Potter, restez un moment, voulez-vous ? ». Harry parut surpris, puis fit signe à Hermione et Ron qu'il les rejoindrait. Ses deux amis quittèrent vivement la classe, et lui passa dans le bureau de McGonagall à sa suite. Elle referma la porte, retira son chapeau pointu et s'assit à son bureau.

« Très bien Potter. Nous avons plusieurs choses à régler. Vos deux amis avec qui vous jouez un trio d'inséparables ont dû vous prévenir que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons risquait d'être suspendue cette année, mais ce n'est pas encore fait, et ce n'est pas une raison pour relâcher nos efforts, ni pour perdre nos matchs. La saison de Quidditch commencera début octobre, et le premier match sera entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Voilà le planning des rencontres de la saison, dit-elle en lui faisant glisser des parchemins sur le bureau, le règlement de conduite instauré par Poudlard, le règlement de notre Maison, les formulaires de réservation de terrain, et pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, veuillez ne pas me les donner à signer au dernier moment. Un double des clés du vestiaire, et du coffre contenant les balles et l'équipement. Aucune incartade avec les autres Maisons, pour quelque raison que ce soit, ou je me chargerai moi-même de vous retirer tellement de points que vous en pleurerez. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez Gryffondor et Poudlard, donc soyez-en digne. Et surtout, gagnez-moi ces matchs, je veux du panache, de la combativité, et des victoires, est-ce clair ? Votre insigne. »

D'un coup de baguette, McGonagall fit s'ouvrir un placard situé derrière Harry et sur lequel se trouvait encore la Coupe que Gryffondor avait remportée l'année précédente. Il sortit du placard une robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de sa Maison et comportant le brassard de capitaine, une plaque rouge et or à son nom et enfin une petite insigne en or représentant un C en lettre gothique dans lequel s'entrelaçait un lion rouge comme le feu. En saisissant ces effets et d'après la diatribe que lui avait déversée McGonagall dès qu'il s'était installé à son bureau, Harry comprit vaguement qu'il était devenu le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr Potter, qui d'autre ? Vous avez le plus d'ancienneté dans l'équipe, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred et George Weasley ont quitté Poudlard. Il nous fallait un nouveau Capitaine, rapidement. Nous avons pensé à Ron Weasley, en premier lieu, eues égards aux ... responsabilités que vous avez déjà à assumer, mais Weasley est déjà Préfet, et il n'a pas suffisamment d'expérience. Vous devez commencer des essais rapidement pour trouver trois nouveaux Poursuiveurs, poursuivit McGonagall sur un ton sec, mais je crois que Ginny Weasley serait très bonne à l'un de ces postes. Vous récupérez naturellement votre position d'Attrapeur. Et je vous conseillerais de voir aussi d'éventuels nouveaux Batteurs, Sloper et Kirke ne sont pas fameux. Faites comme bon vous semble, vous tenez les rênes.

- D'accord, merci Professeur McGonag ...

- Et surtout Potter, le coupa-t-elle, d'un air pincé, ne vous avisez pas de vous comporter comme l'année dernière ! Si on vous suspend encore, nous n'aurons que de très minces chances de remporter une fois de plus cette Coupe, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas suspendue. C'est clair ?

- Vous voulez dire qu'on risque d'avoir encore un professeur envoyé par le Ministère ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous soyez dispensé de discipline. Et même si la coupe est supprimée, les matchs ne le seront pas. L'absence d'enjeu n'excuserait alors pas la défaite.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, acquiesça aussitôt Harry, qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson étaient toujours sur les nerfs.

- Autre chose, au sujet du cours de potions. Vous tenez toujours à devenir Auror n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui mais ...

- Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Rogue ne prend dans ses classes d'ASPICs que les élèves obtenant Optimal aux examens de potions. Vous avez eu de bons résultats, sans toutefois atteindre le meilleur niveau. Mais j'ai cependant réussi à le convaincre de vous prendre tout de même dans ses cours, à l'essai, pour le premier trimestre. Si à l'issue de ce trimestre vous n'obtenez pas les notes maximales, le Professeur Rogue se réserve le droit de vous expulser de son cours.

- Alors je n'ai aucune chance … marmonna Harry, persuadé que Rogue ne lui laisserait aucune chance, même s'il travaillait comme un dingue.

- Potter, ne dites pas de sottises. J'ai la parole d'honneur de Rogue, et il me le doit. »

McGonagall arborait un air très digne et regardait Harry avec hauteur, à la fois confiante et autoritaire. Harry se sentit penaud, et se demanda s'il méritait que le Professeur de métamorphoses se donne tout ce mal pour lui.

« Allons Potter, ne faites pas cette tête. Il ne s'agit que d'un cours de potions. Vous avez surmonté des tâches bien plus difficiles dans votre courte vie. Vous en êtes tout à fait capable avec du travail et de la volonté.

- Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites Professeur McGonagall, je ... Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour réussir.

- J'y compte bien, s'exclama-t-elle sèchement. Croyez bien que si j'ai insisté auprès du Professeur Rogue, c'est parce qu'au vu de vos résultats exceptionnels en défense contre les forces du mal, il serait ridicule de vous priver d'une carrière chez les Aurors pour une simple défaillance en potions. Ceci dit, Rogue ne vous fera aucun cadeau, donc travaillez d'arrache-pied. Vous devriez prendre des leçons supplémentaires de soutien en potions pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté.

- Je ... Des cours particuliers ? Avec le professeur Rogue ? Mais j'ai déjà l'occlum ...

- Ne parlons pas de ça ici voyons Potter. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne peux pas vous dispenser ces leçons de rattrapage, je manque de temps, et je crois que je n'ai pas à vous expliquer pourquoi. Du reste, je n'étais moi-même guère passionnée par l'art de la Potion lorsque j'étais étudiante. Et je crains que le Professeur Rogue n'y sera pas plus disposé, surtout considérant qu'il s'occupe déjà personnellement pour vous ... d'autre chose.

- Je ... Hum ... Hésita Harry. Je pourrais demander à Hermione ? Je sais que c'est une élève, mais elle est très douée et ...

- Excellente suggestion. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant Potter.

- Euh ... Merci.

- Au fait Potter ! N'en profitez pas pour relâcher vos efforts en Métamorphoses. Vous faites du bon travail, mais ce qui est bien peut devenir excellent. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête et quitta le bureau de McGonagall l'esprit un peu embrumé. Il se sentait toujours un peu perdu lorsqu'en peu de temps il lui arrivait beaucoup de choses dessus, et incapable d'analyser la nouvelle, il se rendit machinalement dans le Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il y retrouva Ron et Hermione qui le félicitèrent chaleureusement en apprenant la nouvelle. Tout à sa joie, il ne pensa pas à leur parler de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Drago Malefoy et sa mère, et se dit qu'il leur parlerait de l'intrusion matinale de Voldemort dans sa tête le lendemain.

Comme les amis n'avaient pas d'autre cours de toute la matinée, après la double heure de métamorphoses, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid dans sa cabane. Le garde-chasse n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer car il se préparait à donner cours à des Quatrième Année, mais il était tellement content d'apprendre la nomination de Harry qu'il le serra fort au point que le nouveau Capitaine pensa qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher à un balai pendant des semaines.

Avant de le laisser, le trio de Gryffondor lui demanda des nouvelles de son demi-frère Graup. Hagrid n'avait pu se résigner à le renvoyer chez les Géants, persuadé qu'il se ferait tuer. Et il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait, or on sentait que le semi-géant avait besoin d'affection. D'après lui, Graup se comportait de mieux en mieux et apprenait vite. Malgré leur scepticisme, les trois adolescents durent lui promettre qu'ils iraient le voir bientôt avant de retourner au Château.

Au déjeuner, Ron fit un peu la tête après que Hermione ait accepté de donner des cours particuliers à Harry en Potions. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le miroir de Gryffondor avait raison, Ron était jaloux de lui et d'Hermione pour une raison aussi obscure qu'étrange. Harry ne s'en soucia pas bien longtemps, songeant qu'il mettrait les choses au clair à ce sujet avec son ami, dès lors qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls. Tout le long du déjeuner, il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents vers la Table des Serdaigle, espérant y trouver la jeune fille de l'enterrement de Sirius. Mais il ne fit qu'attirer sur lui l'attention de Cho Chang qui l'ignora avec superbe.

« J'ai vu Ginny tout à l'heure, dit Hermione après avoir vérifié qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Elle a eu un cours commun avec les Serdaigle et a demandé à Luna qui c'était. Apparemment elle s'appelle Isibeal Carter.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout …

- Luna ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle, elles ne se sont jamais parlées. Et Isibeal est une élève discrète. Elle a une ou deux amies qui ne font pas de vagues, elle a des résultats corrects. Rien de particulier en somme. Mais Luna a promis à Ginny qu'elle tenterait d'en apprendre plus.

- Isibeal Carter … Non, ça ne me dit vraiment rien … soupira Harry, déçu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille ?

- Un peu de patience Harry, on en saura bientôt plus ! Lui promit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Hey regardez, elle parle avec Cho Chang ! »

Imitant Ron, Harry et Hermione regardèrent en direction de la Table des Serdaigle et virent Isibeal parler vivement avec Cho. Isibeal semblait plutôt calme en s'exprimant mais ce qu'elle lui disait avait l'air d'agacer profondément la jolie asiatique qui se pinçait les lèvres. Voyant que Cho lui faisait la tête et qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, Isibeal haussa les épaules et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif et empressé.

« Eh bien, rien ne va plus au Royaume des Serdaigle ! Commenta Ron.

- C'est génial ! S'écria Hermione. Si Cho connaît Isibeal Carter on peut lui demander ce qu'elle sait sur elle. Et ça ne la dérangera pas de cafter, si elle lui en veut !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à Cho aujourd'hui, répondit mollement Harry, qui trouvait déjà sa journée bien longue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui parler à ta place.

- Non Hermione ! La dissuada-t-il. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas ! Cho n'est pas de bonne humeur et tu ne vas rien arranger, elle te hait. »

Hermione dévisagea Harry avec stupeur un long moment, plus vexée que surprise.

« Elle me déteste ? Mais on se connaît à peine !

- Rappelle-toi de notre rendez-vous calamiteux de la Saint-Valentin, soupira Harry. Cho croyait qu'on sortait ensemble dans son dos … Même si c'était faux, ça lui est resté …

- Et pourquoi elle croyait ça ? Demanda Ron un peu brutalement.

- Et pourquoi elle pleurait sans arrêt ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Reprit Harry irrité. De toute façon, je préfère ne plus la mêler à mes affaires, ça vaut mieux. On va attendre que Luna ait des résultats. Je ne veux pas me rendre malade avec ça … »

Ses amis approuvèrent et le reste de leur journée se déroula plutôt paisiblement. L'après-midi ils eurent un double-cours en sortilèges, puis plus rien, en l'absence des nouveaux Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ron et Harry en profitèrent pour voler un peu, histoire de se dérouiller, et Hermione, ô surprise, fila à la Bibliothèque pour faire l'une de ces mystérieuses recherches dont elle avait le secret. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir pour le repas, et après s'être bien remplis la panse, eurent l'agréable surprise de découvrir la Salle Commune des Gryffondor décorée et enguirlandée de banderoles et autres cotillons.

En effet, tous avaient appris la nomination de Harry au poste de Capitaine, et s'étaient réunis pour faire la fête. Plus que féliciter Harry, cette réunion était l'occasion de lui donner tout le soutien dont il avait manqué le long de l'année dernière. Après un clin d'œil à Ron et Hermione, il se joignit aux élèves festoyant, laissant derrière lui tous ses soucis.

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Ange de un cisme : **Salut ! Ouééééé ma cinquantième review ! Youppie ! Lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements, et de rien pour la réponse à tes questions, il est tout naturel que je donne des explications quand ma fic est nébuleuse ! Et en réponse à tes autres questions (décidément, lol !) : le POV de la Mort arrive bientôt, c'est le chapitre 14 de la fic ! J'hésite à dire ici le nombre de chapitres que fera L'Archer en tout et pour tout car je crains de décourager mes quelques pauvres lecteurs … Mais mon synopsis prévoit (aïe ça fait mal) 51 chapitres. Je vais essayer de raccourcir la bête, mais je ne promets rien ! Il n'y a pas de lien entre la scène entre Harry et la Mort et un éventuel décès de Voldemort car je ne compte pas tuer Voldy dans ma fic (comme ça c'est dit). Harry va en quelque sorte aider les Arcadians mais pas de là à « redéfinir leur magie » et le fait qu'il rencontre la Mort vers la fin du récit n'a pas d'impact aussi important que tu sembles le penser, en fait elle servira surtout à faire « progresser le récit » … Mais ça tu le verras par toi-même au moment venu !

**Lyls : **De rien pour les réponses à tes questions ! Merci beaucoup pour ta sympathique review … (Luna qui se bat contre Hermione pour le cœur de Ron, y a pas dire, ça m'amuse toujours …) Quant à la mystérieuse jeune fille, tu as pu en apprendre un petit peu plus à la fin de ce chapitre … Son nom, ouais énorme. Et Cho Chang peut pas la blairer. Bon c'est déjà ça, hein ? Lol !

**Loyalbus : **J'avais deviné les origines de ton pseudo ! J'aime bien Dumbledore aussi, et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était issu de la Maison Poufsouffle (j'ai peut-être tort mais je trouve que ça colle bien avec son caractère …) Je lis ta fic bientôt, promis !

**Kazy : **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour remplir la moitié d'une review par des élucubrations sur les termes « en-dessous » et « au-dessus ». Dis, j'ai fait des trucs aussi cons quand je te reviewais pour Entre Ombre et Lumière ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je dois être navrée pour toi ou s'il faut rire ! Hé hé hé … Sinon merci pour m'avoir gracieusement prêté Julia et Pouvoir, mais on peut dire qu'on échange je t'ai écrit gratuitement de superbes RAR pour EOEL, donc l'un dans l'autre on est quittes. Sinon tu veux savoir pourquoi la-fille-de-Rogue-qui-n'est-pas-la-fille-de-Rogue était à l'enterrement de Sirius ? D'accord : en fait, quand il était jeune, Sirius était _…beeeeeeeeep_… et du coup il _…beeeeeeeeep_…, or Voldemort voulait …_beeeeeep… _le salaud ! Du coup Isibeal a pensé que _…beeeeeeep_… même si en fait _…beeeeep_… ce qui fait qu'elle a pu assister à la cérémonie. Limpide non ? A Moi !

**Ayako des coautrices : **Salutations ! Merci pour ta review, moi aussi imaginer Ronnie en tombeur ça me fait rêver (chuis ironique là, mais je l'aime mon petit boulet de Ron !). Quant à Ginny, c'est viscéral. Avant ce personnage m'était indifférent car fade, et depuis le Tome 5, elle a été propulsée sur le devant de la scène alors qu'elle était quasi inexistante dans les Tome 3 et 4 et ça m'a agacée. Surtout quand on sait que Harry va selon toute probabilité se la faire dans le Tome 6. Ca me perturbe. Donc non, je ne l'aime pas. Pour Malefoy, tu as pu constater qu'il était arrivé dans ce chapitre ! Hé hé hé, je n'allais pas délaisser « la menace blonde » même s'il fait partie de ces personnages à qui on a toujours envie de coller une torgnole … Alors défoule-toi bien dessus ! Les profs de DADA arrivent au chapitre 11 et Isibeal se fait plus présente (mais pourquoi serait-elle la fille cachée de Sirius ?) Sinon, un One Shot sur Snape, c'est possible bientôt si réunion de trois éléments : Temps Idée Inspiration. Donc aléatoire. Cela dit, tu n'auras pas attendre aussi longtemps de toute façon, vu que je compte lire le Tome 6 dès sa parution en anglais, ça fait cinq mois et non huit d'attente ! Hé hé hé … Mais si je peux le faire avant (et voilà, t'es contente ? J'ai culpabilisé … Pf …) … Kisses !

**Fearane : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas laissé tomber mes fics ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisse pas tomber « Harry Potter et l'Ombre du Tracassin », j'ai juste un blocage, et je pense que je me débloquerai quand j'aurai moins de travail et que mes deux fics principales seront bien avancées ! Mais j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, donc elle reste dans un coin de ma tête ! Sinon j'ai constaté que le lien sur mon profil pour fiction.press ne fonctionnait plus, et normalement c'est arrangé. Si toutefois tu n'arrives toujours pas à y accéder, je te mailerai ! Kisses et bonne continuation !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : BIAN L'ANGE D'OR**

POV Sirius, où l'on en sait plus sur Bian, plus sur l'Archer, plus sur le Monde d'En-Dessous, où les troupes sont de mauvaises troupes, et où l'on prédit la fin du monde …


	10. Bian l'Ange d'Or

**Disclaimer : **Ouais c'est bon, ça va, on le sait maintenant … Ca me fatigue ça moi … (imitation de Jean-Pierre Bacri. Vous aviez reconnu hein ? Ahem. Bref.)

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci beaucoup aux reviewers ! Je sais, je me répète, mais je suis dans une période « low » (symptômes : perte d'énergie, de motivation, d'inspiration) alors ça remonte d'avoir des mots encourageants ! Donc merci à vous ! Sinon quelques mots vite fait sur ce chapitre : ma bêta-readeuse Minip n'a pas tout pigé à la lecture, mais mon autre testeuse Karine n'a pas eu de problème. Donc du coup je n'ai pas changé les dialogues, mais ne vous en faites pas si des éléments vous semblent flous, ils seront repris et mieux expliqués quand l'histoire avancera (c'est fait exprès, quoi, en gros …). Autre chose, ce chapitre contient de nombreux clins d'œil que je tiens à disclaimeriser (si si ça se dit) ici : j'ai piqué Akaki à la nouvelle « Le Manteau » de Gogol, Krom m'a fortement été inspirée par le barbare du « Donjon de Naheulbeuk » (Bastooooooon), Light S. Mamayan est un mélange entre le réalisateur M. Night Shyamalan, et Light/Raito dans le manga Death Note, et enfin « L » mon adoré est également un léger emprunt au même manga. Voilà !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 **

**BIAN, L'ANGE D'OR**

Sirius avançait dans le sillage de Bian. L'Ange d'Or lui lançait de temps à autres des regards furieux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il restait un gentil garçon bien discipliné. Sauf que Sirius, n'ayant jamais été ni sage, ni discipliné, pendant toute son existence de vivant, n'avait pas franchement l'intention de s'y mettre une fois mort. Aucune utilité. Il ne savait pas où Bian l'emmenait, si ce n'était qu'elle lui avait promis qu'il mordrait la poussière. Il en avait logiquement déduit qu'elle allait commencer sa formation d'Ange d'Or. Il s'était bien demandé en quoi ça pouvait consister, mais avait fini par laisser tomber, se disant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le découvrir. Rien n'était logique dans ce monde. Ce n'était même pas un vrai monde, c'était juste étrange.

Autour de lui se succédaient des paysages, décors et fonds différents. Tantôt on aurait dit une plage des plus normales, puis il y avait un champ de ruines amoncelés de cadavres, puis une clairière entièrement violette, et parfois il n'y avait rien, que du blanc. Ou du noir. Bian lui avait brièvement expliqué que le Monde d'En-Dessous prenait l'apparence qu'on voulait bien lui donner, sans réelle distinction. Si une conscience voulait être dans un moulin, alors l'espace l'environnant prendrait l'aspect d'un moulin. D'après elle, c'était juste un coup à prendre.

Sirius et Bian passèrent alors devant un groupe d'Ames assises ensemble à discuter tranquillement. Auprès du plus âgé, se situait un massif de rhododendrons bleus foncés auréolés d'un ciel éclatant. A sa gauche, était assis un petit homme lugubre dans ce qui semblait être un bout de chambre sombre et poussiéreuse. En face d'eux deux, une femme entre deux âges, portant une gigantesque perruque blanche façon Marie-Antoinette, barbotait paresseusement dans un bain de mousse.

« C'est intéressant, admit Sirius. Et donc vous, votre espace ressemble à … un grand champ sauvage ? " S'enquit-il en observant le champ qui s'allongeait sous les pas de Bian pour disparaître sous les siens.

" Oui. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Pas tes affaires, Black. »

Sirius ne prit pas ombrage de son agressivité et regarda sous ses propres pas. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué que son espace était différent de celui des autres puisqu'il était trop absorbé à tout regarder autour de lui. Et il lui semblait que … Oui, on aurait bien dit …

« Les couloirs de Poudlard ! Sourit-il. J'ai passé des nuits et des nuits entières à les arpenter avec mes amis quand j'étais adolescent. Une très belle période de ma vie. Logique que ma conscience me redessine cet environnement. "

" Ce n'est pas très original, le nargua Bian. Si tu savais le nombre de sorciers qui ont le même environnement que toi. Tu n'auras qu'à les rejoindre et former un club. "

" James et Lily ont choisi cet environnement ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne les connais pas. Juste de nom. "

" Quand pourrai-je les voir ? "

" Quand l'Ineffable l'aura décidé. "

" Plaît-il ? "

" Je plaisante. Arrête de poser des questions commençant par « quand ». Elles sont hors sujet. Tu es mort depuis très peu de temps, mais ça va disparaître. "

" Qu'est-ce qui va disparaître ? "

" Ce qui te rattache aux vivants. Tu ne sentiras pas de manque bientôt. Tu voudras toujours les voir, mais ce sera différent. Moins urgent. »

Le regard de Sirius fut alors accroché par la vision dérangeante d'un groupe d'Ames vêtues de capes noires et masquées, et dont l'environnement était constitué d'un simple fond noir.

« Des Mangemorts … " siffla-t-il. Probablement tués pendant leur tâche.

" Tu les connais ? " S'enquit Bian.

" J'ai combattu des gens comme eux quand j'étais vivant. Peut-être même ai-je tué l'un d'entre eux. "

" Oh. Ne t'approche pas alors. L'un d'eux est un Ange Blanc. Il pourrait t'affaiblir et te faire devenir une Ame Simple. Ce sont des teignes. "

" Toutes ces guerres ne cessent donc jamais ? Soupira Sirius. Me battre de mon vivant, ça ne m'a jamais rebuté. Mon éducation a fait que j'ai toujours pensé que la vie était un combat. Mais je pensais que tout cela me serait épargné à présent. "

" Ca dépend des Alternances, répondit vaguement Bian. Parfois le Monde d'En-Dessous est très calme, et les Ames cohabitent dans une relative indifférence. Parfois ce n'est pas calme du tout et des affrontements ont lieu fréquemment. On n'y peut rien. Nos consciences sont là. Les sorciers sont toujours morts avec leur conscience, depuis le premier. La Mort a fait courir pendant un temps le bruit que certains sorciers étaient morts de morts moldues et leurs consciences s'étaient éteintes pour que leurs Ames errent en paix. Mais entre nous, je La crois un peu mythomane. Une sacrée chipie, on croit qu'on peut Lui faire confiance, mais tout n'est qu'illusion. Elle n'est pas mauvaise par nature, Elle fait juste un boulot difficile. Mais Elle choisit toujours les alliés du Mal. Ils ont une connexion, Lui et Elle. Alors évidemment, Elle finit par ne pas avoir une bonne image, même si tout cela n'a aucun rapport avec Son travail. "

" Vous avez l'air de bien La connaître. Elle est venue vous chercher quand vous êtes morte ? "

" Non. "

" Mais je croyais qu'Elle ne venait jamais ici ? "

" En effet. Les Anges ont le pouvoir d'aller ailleurs. Y compris Là-Bas, et faire des affaires avec les Entités. "

" Quel genre d'affaires ? "

" Toutes sortes d'affaires. Conclure des deals, arranger des choses pour des vivants ou pour des Ames, découvrir des secrets. Ou simplement pour se faire mousser. Le Grand Intendant Volker n'a jamais été un grand lécheur de bottes. Mais son fils si. Ce qui explique que Garaton ait été Grand Intendant avant lui. "

" Vous avez l'air d'avoir une bonne opinion de Volker ? "

" Volker nous a débarrassés de Thésaurus Verbis en prenant son poste. Je pourrais même avoir une bonne opinion de toi, Black, si tu me débarrassais de lui. "

" C'était vraiment terrible avec Verbis ? "

" Une très dure période pour les Anges d'Or. On devait se tenir à carreau et ne pas se frotter aux Anges Blancs, si on ne voulait pas être affaiblis. Ce qui explique en partie les tensions entre les Ames Ténébreuses et les Pures, récemment. L'équilibre a été retrouvé, du coup on compense notre frustration emmagasinée en cherchant les conflits. "

" Et ceci explique les tensions en partie seulement ? "

" Oui. Pour l'autre partie, on n'y peut rien, ni dans notre camp, ni dans l'autre. Et entre nous, je crois bien que même les Ténébreux aimeraient l'éviter. Mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. "

" Eviter quoi ? »

Bian cessa de marcher et se tourna vers Sirius. Sous ses pas, puis tout autour d'elle et derrière elle, se dressa un gigantesque champ sauvage, sans horizon, et bordé par un ciel sombre et orageux. Son espace prenait de l'ampleur et commençait à grignoter l'aspect de celui de Sirius. Les murs et sols de Poudlard qui l'entouraient s'évaporèrent pour épouser le champ inquiétant et infini de Bian. Elle avait l'air tendu et sérieux.

« Il y a une chose que Volker ne t'a pas dite. S'il recrute des Ames de Héros et s'il fait tout pour accélérer le nombre d'Anges d'Or en devenir, ce n'est pas seulement pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais pour renforcer les troupes. Il va y avoir une guerre. "

" Une guerre ? Répéta Sirius, incrédule. Vous voulez dire, entre les Anges d'Or et les Anges Blancs ? "

" Possible. Ca on n'en sait encore rien. On ne peut pas deviner quel camp ils vont choisir. "

" Mais alors contre qui ? Contre qui les morts pourraient-ils se battre ? »

Le regard doré et menaçant de Bian parut étrangement vide pendant un instant. Sirius se sentait très mal à l'aise.

« Contre les vivants, bien sûr. »

Sirius se sentit soudain comme envahi par un vertige, ou par un gouffre, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait été avalé par l'Arcade. La nouvelle aurait dû lui paraître absurde, mais son instinct de mort, qu'il commençait à acquérir, lui dictait qu'au contraire, ça ne l'était pas.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre contre les vivants ? "

" A cause de l'Archer. "

" L'Archer ? L'Archer des Arcadians ? S'enquit Sirius. Celui qui emmène le corps des sorciers ? Mais je croyais que ... "

" Que quoi ? " Lui aboya Bian.

" Je ne l'ai pas vu alors je me disais qu'il n'existait sans doute pas ... "

" Naturellement que tu ne l'as pas vu, il s'est occupé de ton enveloppe corporelle. Mais ton âme elle concerne La Mort, à un autre échelon, Pestilence, Guerre et Famine, et un autre échelon un peu plus bas, les Anges Noirs. "

" Alors l'Archer existe … murmura Sirius. Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un alibi des Arcadians, souhaitant masquer leur puissance. "

" Les Arcadians ne sont rien. Ils ne sont même pas le lien entre l'Archer et les vivants, qui en a un autre. Ils sont là, eux, pour être l'alibi de l'Archer et pour protéger les sorciers des secrets de notre Monde. "

" Mais alors qui est-il ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-il ? "

" Un être maudit. Il ne peut vivre ni dans notre monde ni dans celui des vivants. Alors il est celui qui fait le lien. Sans lui, il n'y aura plus de lien. Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si plus rien ne séparait les morts des vivants ? "

" Ca ne tournera pas forcément en guerre. "

" Si. Une guerre a déjà eu lieu. Une guerre d'un autre temps et d'un autre monde dont il reste peu de vestiges, si ce n'est des preuves, qui nous rappellent à elle. "

" Quel genre de preuve ? "

" Tu les connais mieux que moi, Black. »

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais en y réfléchissant, la réponse lui vint naturellement à l'esprit. Il le connaissait mieux que Bian. Ca ne pouvait être que ce vide, atroce et infini.

« Quoi ? L'arcade ? "

" Derrière cette arcade se trouve une Fosse-qui-dévore-tout. Il en existe trois. Ces Fosses sont le résultat de la première guerre des temps anciens. Le lien entre les vivants et les morts s'était brisé, les deux mondes se sont mélangés, et se sont entredévorés. Ca a été terrible. "

" Vous l'avez connue ? "

" Personne ici ne l'a connue. Nous tenons cette histoire des Entités. Ce sont Elles qui ont arrêté la Guerre. Puis Elles ont tout recommencé. Elles ont créé le Monde d'En-Dessous et ont pourvu le monde humain des premiers d'entre nous. Puis, pour éviter que tout ne recommence, Elles ont pris des morceaux des deux anciens mondes entredévorés, et qui n'étaient plus que des vides engloutissant tout sur leur passage, les Fosses. Elles ont en mis trois dans le monde humain. Celui qui a été capable de les contrôler, et de les empêcher de dévorer la terre, est devenu l'Archer. "

" Alors l'Archer était autrefois un être humain ? Un sorcier ? "

" Oui. Les Entités l'ont choisi parce qu'il était maudit. Sa présence entre nos deux mondes est la garantie que tout ne va pas être détruit et remplacé par du vide et des Fosses comme la dernière fois. Naturellement, reprit-elle sur un ton plus léger, voire désinvolte, je tiens cette histoire de la Mort. Pas impossible qu'Elle ait exagéré les détails pour faire Son intéressante … "

" Mais nous sommes saufs, non ? Pourquoi la guerre serait-elle inévitable ? Pourquoi l'Archer disparaîtrait ? "

" Parce qu'il existe un sorcier assez fou et machiavélique pour vouloir s'emparer de ses pouvoirs. "

" Un sorcier … »

Sirius allait l'interroger sur l'identité de ce sorcier mais il se rendit compte que c'était stupide. Il savait parfaitement qui pouvait vouloir les pouvoirs de l'Archer et qui était assez fou et machiavélique pour ça.

« Voldemort peut-il vraiment prendre les pouvoirs de l'Archer ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que si tout le monde en a peur, cela signifie que techniquement, il peut. "

" L'Archer ne peut-il pas l'en empêcher ? "

" Je n'en sais rien non plus, mais de toute façon, il est illusoire de vouloir communiquer avec l'Archer, il est entre deux mondes. Il communique seulement avec des êtres qu'il choisit. Et on ne sait pas comment il le fait. "

" Voldemort a-t-il une seule idée de ce qui se passerait si l'Archer disparaissait ? "

" Il peut le découvrir. "

" Comment ? "

" Je sais du Grand Intendant Volker que les Entités veulent empêcher ce désastre d'arriver. Le Destin a joué une carte. La Liberté s'est opposée à ce qu'Il en fasse plus. Le Bien et le Mal S'en moquent, Ils profitent bien de la situation. Seules La Vie et La Mort Se sentent concernées, mais l'Ineffable ne semble pas vouloir basculer en Leur faveur. Ce n'est qu'un petit monde pour Lui. Donc, notre seule chance, c'est que la carte jouée par le Destin fonctionne. Sinon … Il te faudra probablement retrouver la Fosse, Black. A moins qu'on ne l'emporte sur les vivants, ce qui est peu probable. "

" Je peux savoir quelle carte a été jouée par le Destin ? "

"Je ne le sais pas. Mais je pourrais essayer de le découvrir, la prochaine fois que je verrai la Mort. Non pas que je L'apprécie particulièrement, mais c'est plus facile de discuter avec Elle qu'avec les autres Entités … Enfin, tu le constateras par toi-même, quand tu seras devenu un Ange d'Or. Surtout le Destin, il est complètement impossible d'avoir une conversation avec Lui, chaque parole qu'Il prononce a toujours des conséquences qu'il vaut mieux anticiper si on ne veut pas s'attirer des ennuis. Le pire c'est l'Ineffable. Je ne L'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais c'était … Ineffable. »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Sa conscience émettait des signaux d'alerte très forts lui indiquant que les révélations que Bian venaient de lui faire allaient avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour la paix de son Ame si tout cela se réalisait. Il ne se rappelait plus comment on faisait pour paniquer, mais en regardant Bian eten constatant qu'elle arborait un air relativement indifférent, il se sentit un brin agacé.

« Bian, comment pouvez-vous rester aussi décontractée ? "

" Je suis morte depuis bien longtemps. Ca me rend indifférente à la notion de danger. Je ne dis pas que je veux voir le Monde d'En-Dessous se faire engloutir, mais s'il s'avère que ça doit être inéluctable, autant s'habituer à l'idée. "

" Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On peut tout arrêter ! "

" Ce n'est pas possible. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que c'est comme ça. Les vivants sont attirés par le monde des morts et les morts par celui des vivants. Si la disparition de l'Archer ouvre une brèche, il y en aura pour franchir les frontières. Ce sera terrible. Dans un premier temps, nous essaierons d'empêcher les Ames de partir et les vivants d'entrer, mais quand nous serons débordés, il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Si les Anges Blancs ne nous aident pas, ce sera encore plus rapide. "

" N'ont-ils pas intérêt à empêcher la catastrophe d'arriver ? "

" Ils devraient, mais il y a deux choses à savoir. Premièrement, les Anges Blancs méprisent Volker et refuseront de lui obéir. Ensuite, certains d'entre eux pensent que si une nouvelle guerre devait éclater entre les deux mondes, les morts gagneraient. Ils ne veulent pas envisager qu'on pourrait s'entredétruire. Tout ce à quoi ils pensent, c'est que ce monde n'est pas un bon Monde. C'est à cause de leurs consciences, vois-tu. Leurs consciences les hantent avec des choses humaines qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre. Les Ténébreux sont dans un camp où les consciences sont plus difficiles à supporter que dans notre camp. Ils sont en colère contre les Entités, car ils ne peuvent errer en paix. Alors ils feraient tout pour vaincre les vivants. Sauf que personne ne sait quelles en seraient les conséquences, peut-être pas même les Entités. "

" Pourquoi les Entités nous laissent-Elles mourir avec notre conscience ? "

" Là, Black, tu m'en demandes trop. »

Sirius demeura songeur un long instant. Depuis qu'il était mort, il sentait ses émotions lui glisser entre les doigts, s'en aller, devenir floues. Il ne ressentait presque plus rien. Mais sa conscience, elle, elle était très vivante, et omniprésente. Il n'était même plus que sa conscience. Et le petit picotement ou le léger mal de ventre que la conscience fait ressentir quand on est vivant, étaient devenus très forts, aigus et permanents. C'était dur à supporter et à entendre. Ca ne voulait jamais se taire. Et l'éternité à passer ainsi ne semblait pas juste à Sirius.

« Ma conscience n'est pas facile à supporter, avoua-t-il, après un silence. C'est très étrange. Je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne, mais elle regrette tellement de choses. Elle me dit que j'ai laissé trop de choses chez les vivants, que j'avais encore à faire. "

" Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Black ? Que si une brèche s'ouvre, tu serais probablement l'un des premiers à vouloir partir. »

Bian le dévisagea d'un regard très froid, voire suspicieux, comme si en un instant elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas digne de s'élever à son niveau. Elle ne l'aimait pas, parce que c'était une question de personne. Mais ce regard-là était différent. C'était un regard empli de scepticisme, de défiance. Un regard qu'on lui avait souvent offert quand il clamait son innocence pour la trahison de James et Lily. Le premier regard que lui avait lancé Harry, avant de connaître la vérité, était ce regard-là. Mais il ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait se démener, et sauver ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Oui, il avait laissé des choses et des gens chez les vivants. Le moment était alors venu de les protéger comme il le pouvait, même de là où il était. Et il était plus que déterminé. Il soutint fièrement le regard froid de Bian.

« Je vois. Si je veux m'élever en Ange d'Or, il faut que je surpasse ce que dit ma conscience. "

" Entre autres choses, oui. "

" Vous avez mis du temps à surmonter votre conscience ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bian ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne semblait pas réfléchir, mais elle n'avait pas l'air offusquée. Il lui semblait plutôt qu'elle jaugeait sa réponse.

« Pas tellement, comparé à d'autres. Je n'ai rien laissé de particulier quand je suis morte. Sauf beaucoup de rancœur et de frustration. "

" Ce qui explique votre caractère charmant … » se risqua plaisanter Sirius.

Elle l'observa un moment, avec beaucoup d'intensité, dans un silence menaçant. Il craignit un instant l'avoir encore vexée, et songea qu'elle allait lui refaire le coup des ailes. Une sorte d'aura dorée et chaleureuse, comme un mirage créé par une forte chaleur, s'étendit autour d'elle en lieu et place. Elle demeurait calme.

« Effectivement, finit-elle par dire avec pragmatisme. Ce qui explique mon caractère charmant. "

" Comment êtes-vous morte ? " Tenta Sirius.

" J'ai été tuée par mon mari. "

" Aïe, ça c'est dur ! J'imagine qu'il a dû en prendre une quand il est arrivé ici. "

" Non. Ce n'était pas un sorcier. Je ne l'ai jamais revu après ma mort. C'est encore plus agaçant, de devoir supporter cette absence de conclusion à l'histoire. Ca m'énerve. "

" Pourquoi vous a-t-il tuée ? Crime passionnel ? Vous voyiez son meilleur ami dans son dos ? »

Bian lui lança un regard noir et incompréhensif qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était tellement hors sujet que cela en devenait vexant.

« J'ai vécu il y a longtemps. Bien plus longtemps que toi, Black. Mon peuple ne connaissait pas la sorcellerie. Si bien que lorsque j'ai reçu mes dons naturellement, sans que mes parents soient des sorciers, on m'a prise pour un démon. J'ai été bannie de mon clan quand j'étais enfant. J'ai erré longtemps, puis j'ai été capturée par un homme qui m'a gardée esclave. Quand j'ai été en âge de donner des enfants, il m'a vendue à un chef de tribu qui m'a épousée. Quand mon époux a découvert ma nature réelle, il a voulu me tuer aussitôt, mais je l'ai persuadé qu'il pouvait utiliser mon pouvoir pour devenir le chef de ses tribus voisines. Ce qu'il a fait. Il a conquis cinq tribus, pris femme dans chacune d'elle, puis réalisant que je ne pouvais lui donner d'enfant normal, il a compris que je ne lui étais plus d'aucune utilité. Et il m'a tuée. »

Sirius ne s'était absolument attendu à ça. Bian avait si fort caractère, et semblait si intouchable qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle ait pu être une victime au cours de sa vie. Mais il était vrai que jusqu'à très récemment, et même encore à l'heure où il avait vécu ses derniers moments, les femmes, y compris les sorcières, avaient été brimées et rabaissées par les hommes. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'aigreur d'une Ame aussi ancienne que celle de Bian.

« Bon … Je vois que je n'ai pas de grandes raisons de me plaindre … " soupira Sirius.

" D'une manière générale, personne ici n'a de mort agréable à raconter. En fait, je n'ai connu personne pour dire « ma mort était fantastique ! ». Ca n'arrive jamais. Enfin, sauf pour Godric, mais lui c'est un cas désespéré … "

" Godric ? Gryffondor ? "S'enquit Sirius.

" Oui. Un sacré obsédé celui-là … Il dit toujours à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il est mort en partageant la couche d'une Vélane. Et quand on lui objecte qu'il avait 122 ans quand il est mort, il répond que personne n'a jamais pu résister au magnétisme animal du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Généralement, à ce moment-là, Merlin lui objecte qu'il n'a jamais été le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Helga Poufsouffle nie catégoriquement qu'il ait jamais eu un magnétisme animal et Rowena Serdaigle nous explique qu'en fait dans leur jeunesse, lui et Salazar Serpentard avaient créé une potion leur permettant de prendre l'apparence physique qu'ils voulaient, afin de séduire les dames. Un truc qui s'appelle le polynectar, quelque chose comme ça. "

" Oh oui, je connais très bien ça ! Sourit Sirius en repensant à Barty Croupton Jr prenant la place de Maugrey Fol Œil à Poudlard lors de la quatrième année de Harry. J'ignorais que Serpentard et Gryffondor l'avaient inventé par contre … Alors les Fondateurs de Poulard sont ici, bien sûr … Je me demande pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé … J'aimerais bien les rencontrer … "

" Ils ne sont pas faciles à voir … Ils préfèrent s'isoler généralement … Trop d'admirateurs. De plus, exceptée Helga Poufsouffle, ce sont des Anges Blancs. »

Sirius fut choqué et dévisagea longuement l'Ange d'Or qui faisait à présent les cent pas en regardant l'horizon.

« Comment ça des Anges Blancs ? Les Fondateurs de Poudlard ? Pour Serpentard je ne dis pas mais … "

" Oh arrêtez un peu de les mettre sur un piédestal ceux-là … Depuis huit siècles c'est pareil avec tous les sorciers, ils ne jurent qu par eux. Je te rappelle, à titre informatif, que tout sorcier pratiquant régulièrement la magie noire devient une Ame Ténébreuse. "

" Gryffondor et Serdaigle pratiquaient la magie noire ? "

" Bien sûr. C'était courant à leur époque, et moins réprouvé. Casse le mythe hein ? Si ça peut te réconforter, Stubby Boardman donne des concerts régulièrement … Les fans sont la seule chose qui lui manque depuis qu'il est mort. D'ailleurs … Je trouve qu'il y a un air de ressemblance entre lui et toi … "

" Oui, je sais, merci. Bon, Bian, vous pouvez me faire une faveur ? "

" Non. Je ne t'aime pas. "

" Ca nous sera profitable à tous les deux. "

" Parle. "

" La prochaine fois que je vous pose une question, ne répondez pas. Ca fait trop d'un coup. J'ai besoin de vivre ma mort avec plus de sérénité. J'ai besoin de m'y faire. Pour les catastrophes, les guerres, les archers, et les Entités, je verrai plus tard. Sinon je sens que je vais me jeter par une fenêtre. "

" Tu ne peux pas faire ça. "

" C'était une métaphore. "

" Un autre conseil, Black. Quand un Ange d'Or souhaite quelque chose, ça peut se réaliser. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que ton âme aille en perdition, réfléchis à ce que tu souhaites. "

" Vous pourriez me dire quelles sont les facultés des Anges d'Or ? »

Bian ne répondit pas à la question, mais brandit son bras et lança une sorte d'énergie couleur or en forme de serpent, qui alla frapper Sirius au visage. Il fut expulsé quelques mètres plus loin sonné et ahuri.

« Mais … Quoi ? "

" Tu m'as dit de te frapper la prochaine fois que tu poserais une question. " analysa-t-elle froidement.

" Non, j'ai demandé à ce que vous ne répondiez pas ! Et seulement si ça concernait l'Archer, la guerre ou les Entités ! "

" Oh ? J'ai fait un peu de zèle, à ce que je vois. Et pour répondre à ta question … »

Bian esquissa un large sourire carnassier.

« Certain de vouloir une réponse ? "

" Oui. "

" Sans séquelle sur ton Ame ? "

" Egalement. "

" Dommage. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Les Anges d'Or ont des pouvoirs différents selon leurs capacités. Ils les découvrent d'eux-même. La seule constante c'est une connaissance approfondie des mondes et une communion avec l'univers. Enfin un truc dans le genre. »

Sirius ne se sentit pas plus avancé, et avoir pris le coup de Bian avait ébranlé son Ame, qui avait moins d'aplomb et de puissance, il le sentait. C'était sans doute ce qu'ils voulaient tous entendre par « affaiblir une âme ». Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait devenir un Ange d'Or, surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à communier avec quoi que ce soit. Alors avec l'Univers … Il se releva lentement, en jetant un regard assassin vers Bian, se promettant de la provoquer en duel dès qu'il serait devenu un Ange d'Or. Celle-ci ne faisait pas attention à lui, et scrutait toujours l'horizon, fulminante.

« Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je vais te me les … "

" De qui vous parlez ? "

" Des autres Héros que je dois former. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, poireauter. Surtout si c'est pour me retrouver coincée avec un abruti. "

" Vous parlez à haute voix, là, je vous entends. "

" Je sais, abruti. »

Sirius ne répondit rien car il s'aperçut que le regard furieux de Bian avait dévié vers l'horizon dans lequel apparaissait cinq silhouettes, plutôt nonchalantes, et qui manifestement (étaient-ils inconscients ?) ne se pressaient pas vraiment pour les rejoindre. Une sorte de veine anormalement gonflée apparue sur le front de Bian qui semblait trembler de rage. Ses flancs frémissaient, là où apparaissaient traditionnellement ses ailes d'or. Sirius pensa qu'elle allait encore faire le coup de l'intimidation par déploiement d'ailes géantes histoire de les brusquer un peu, mais pour l'instant elle se contenait. Difficilement, certes.

Les cinq silhouettes les avaient à présent rejoints et s'alignaient sagement les uns à côtés des autres, face à Bian (dont la veine avait à présent un volume effrayant). Sirius prit le temps de les dévisager, comprenant qu'il allait être formé au dur statut d'Ange d'Or en même temps qu'eux et qu'ils allaient passer de longs moments ensemble. A sa gauche, une femme assez jeune et plutôt jolie, aux cheveux châtains et bouclés. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel récente et branchée, modèle sportif, dont il avait vu Tonks porter de semblables. Elles avaient sensiblement le même âge, mais celle-ci semblait bien plus sérieuse, voire froide. On le serait à moins quand on vient de mourir.

A sa droite, un homme étrange, très grand et très maigre, mais qui avait le dos voûté et le visage figé en une grimace de concentration sévère, un peu comme un bureaucrate qui aurait passé les trois quarts de sa vie enfermé dans un office à faire des comptes ou autres statistiques sur les accidents sorciero-moldus. Il avait une tête énorme proportionnellement à son corps maigre et faible, le crâne presque chauve, des yeux plissés et un nez crochu. Pas très amical non plus.

Question sociabilité, ça n'allait pas être le zénith dans ce groupe, puisque l'homme debout à côté du grand chauve n'avait pas l'air plus avenant. D'après sa tenue : guenilles sombres et cape en peau de bête rudimentaire, il devait être mort depuis un long moment, et d'après son visage carré et maussade, il semblait d'origine nordique. Grand et très fort, le regard déterminé et la stature de chef, il regardait de haut chacun des membres de l'assistance, particulièrement son voisin, grand, maigre et chauve, avec mépris.

Les deux derniers membres du groupe semblaient se connaître, puisqu'ils discutaient ensemble, ignorant, les pauvres innocents, la veine de Bian qui prenait à présent de proportions indescriptibles. Le premier, très grand et très blond, arborait un sourire suffisant et arrogant. Fauché dans sa pleine jeunesse, d'après ses vêtements, il était issu du monde moldu et venait apparemment de mourir. Les mains dans les poches il riait avec son voisin, sans se rendre compte apparemment qu'il attisait le courroux de son Ange d'Or attitré.

Le jeune homme avec qui il discutait paraissait très étrange. Il l'écoutait, impassible, sans rire, sans même hocher la tête, comme s'il absorbait ses propos pour un usage ultérieur. De taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs en bataille, il était courbé, laissant pendre ses bras mollement le long de son corps, dans une position rappelant vaguement un grand singe très civilisé. Mais le plus étonnant étaient ses yeux, deux yeux noirs et énormes, plus grands que la moyenne, soulignés de profondes cernes, et qu'il maintenait écarquillés sans jamais les cligner. Ses yeux incroyables et lui donnant l'impression d'être en perpétuel état hallucinatoire se posaient discrètement dans tous les coins et recoins du paysage, et sur chacune des personnes présentes, comme s'ils analysaient quelque chose d'essentiel. Les pensées de Sirius furent interrompues par la voix froide comme l'or de Bian.

« Black, en rang, avec les autres. »

Sirius s'exécuta en se rangeant lentement près de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Il lui sourit mais elle l'ignora. Vraiment charmant pour un début. Puis, il reporta son regard vers Bian, pensant qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir. Elle paraissait plus que furieuse. Elle était outrée.

« Présentez-vous ! » hurla-t-elle.

Son attitude et sa voix à cet instant lui firent penser à un ancien prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait eu en cinquième année, et qui aimait à martyriser ses élèves, façon commando spécial des Aurors. Lorsqu'il sentit sa colère toute dirigée contre lui, il se rendit compte que c'était à lui de parler.

« Oh euh … Sirius Black. Sorcier issu d'une longue lignée. Je vivais en Angleterre, j'ai passé une partie de ma vie en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis, et je me battais contre un Mage Noir. Je suis mort en voulant protéger mon filleul de lui. Je suis tombé derrière un voile, dans l'Arcade. Et j'ai erré pendant un temps indéfini dans une Fosse. Maintenant je suis un Héros et il semblerait que je veuille devenir un Ange d'Or. "

" On ne t'en demandait pas tant. Suivante ! »

Sirius ne se formalisa pas, réalisant que quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, Bian le brimerait. Elle l'avait dans le nez. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisque de son vivant il avait passé son temps à être dans le nez de tas de personnes. La jeune femme à ses côtés toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge (il ne savait pas qu'une Ame pouvait faire ça !) et s'avança d'un pas comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Diane Claire Marine Le Bout du Château Tiers. Sorcière française. Je suis morte en espionnant des Mangemorts pour le compte d'un groupuscule de résistants à un Mage Noir. Je suis une Héroïne. »

Elle recula d'un pas et échangea un regard entendu avec Sirius. Elle savait qui il était, puisque naturellement, le groupuscule pour le compte duquel elle espionnait était bien évidemment l'Ordre du Phénix. Son nom tilta alors dans l'esprit de Sirius. Le Bout du Chateau Tiers … C'était une amie de Fleur Delacour dont Bill lui avait parlé une fois. Il avait réussi à la recruter lors d'un voyage en France. Une sorcière très douée et opiniâtre née d'une très grande famille de sorciers français. Intéressant. Le grand homme maigre et chauve à l'allure sévère se présenta alors à son tour.

« Akaki Akkaviévitch. Russe. Travaillais au Ministère de la Magie russe, au Département des incidents sorciero-moldus. Suis mort au 18ème siècle en me faisant becqueter les yeux par une dizaine de poules et attends depuis opportunité pour devenir Ange d'Or. "

" Oui, oui Akaki, je sais … soupira Bian avec lassitude, comme si elle le connaissait par cœur. Suivant. "

" Krom ! Tonna le grand nordique à l'air imposant. Grand Conquérant. Suis mort au siècle des Lacazions. Trahi par femme et chef ennemi Oker. "

" C'est quand ça, le siècle des Lacazions ? " Demanda Diane Claire-Marine.

" Environ le septième siècle, répondit avec nonchalance le jeune homme blond debout aux côtés de Krom. De toute évidence, tu es très ignorante. Tout le monde connaît Krom le Grand Conquérant, il suffit de lire un livre d' histoire. "

" Oh ça va, toi le blond ! Marmonna Diane. Même lui il sait pas lire les fameux ouvrages écrits sur lui. Et t'es qui d'abord ? "

" Je m'appelle Light S. Mamayan, dit-il avant que Bian ne réprimande Diane pour avoir parlé sans son autorisation. Je suis américain. Avant de mourir, j'étais un Imperator. "

" Toi conquérant ? " Demanda Krom avec un intérêt rival.

" Euh non … Pas Imperator dans le sens empereur. Les Imperators sont les Aurors américains. "

" Aurors ? Connais pas. "

" Euh ce sont des sortes de policiers qui …Non plutôt de « Héros » qui protègent les gens des sorciers noirs et des créatures de la nuit. Je suis devenu Imperator très jeune. Je suis une sorte de génie, en somme. "

" Si toi, génie, pourquoi toi mort ? "

" Oh euh … J'ai été pris au piège par un vieil ennemi en cavale, qui m'a tendu un guet-apens dans une réserve pour loups-garou une nuit de pleine lune. J'ai été dévoré vivant. Ca fait mal. "

Light chercha l'approbation auprès de son comparse à l'allure de grand singe, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas et restait le nez en l'air, fixé sur le ciel orageux qui tonnait dans l'espace de Bian.

« Et toi qui es-tu ? " Lui demanda l'Ange d'Or.

" Un sorcier mort. Comme tout le monde. " répondit-il d'une voix calme qui apparemment n'avait jamais connu la moindre nervosité.

" Tu es mort comment ? Demanda Diane. Ta mort devait être une mort de Héros puisque tu as l'air d'être une Ame récente. "

" C'est correct. »

Comme, à la perplexité de tout le monde, l'étrange sorcier ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de développer, son ami Light soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Laissez tomber, il est toujours comme ça. On est morts ensemble. C'est … C'était un Imperator. Presque aussi doué que moi. "

" Ce n'est pas correct. J'étais meilleur. Je t'avais dit que c'était un piège. "

" Alors pourquoi tu m'as accompagné ? "

" Si je t'avais laissé mourir seul, mon nombre d'amis aurait dramatiquement baissé de 1 à zéro. Et il fallait que je te sauve. "

" Ca pour m'avoir aidé, merci, on est mort tous les deux. "

" Effectivement. "

" Bon, ça je m'en fiche ! Gueula alors Bian, qui semblait à bout. Ton nom ? "

" Appelez-moi L. »

Sirius grimaça. Bian était furieuse. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle rentrait sa colère, qu'elle la contenait. Ca allait exploser, et très bientôt.

« Tu sais, ça ne sert plus à rien de prendre une fausse identité maintenant, intervint Light, pragmatique, tu ne coures plus aucun danger, tu es mort. "

" Mon nom n'est pas facile à porter. Gertrudon Kwackthrister Boïnzewood. »

Après avoir lâché son nom, il se mit à mordiller pensivement son index, se replongeant dans l'observation du ciel orageux, et marmonnant vaguement que les fraises allaient lui manquer.

« D'accord, on va t'appeler L, susurra Bian d'un air bien trop mielleux. Vous me connaissez tous. Je vais essayer de vous faire devenir des Anges d'Or, bien que pour certains, ce soit perdu d'avance. »

Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Akaki Akakiévitch qui l'ignora avec une virtuosité étonnante.

« Alors avant de commencer à vous prodiguer mon enseignement, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Pourquoi, êtes-vous en retard ? »

La question parut prendre un peu au dépourvu les cinq retardataires, et Light finit par se dévouer, avec une arrogance très mal placée.

« Oh sur le chemin on a vu l'équipe de Godric Gryffondor rentrer de la Forêt Obscure où il leur a fait passer des tests. Ce type est impressionnant et ses potentiels étaient insatiables en … »

Naturellement, ni dans cet espace-temps, ni dans un autre, Light n'aurait jamais l'occasion de finir son explication enthousiaste. Ne parvenant plus à retenir sa colère, Bian explosa. Ses ailes d'or déchirèrent ses flancs violemment, elle s'éleva à plusieurs mètres hors du sol puis elle les fit battre si forts qu'une sorte de nuage d'énergie couleur or alla frapper ses six disciples. Ceux-ci, comme s'ils étaient pris dans le souffle d'une explosion, furent expulsés plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin et s'écrasant furieusement sur le sol (ce qui faisait encore plus mal que s'ils avaient eu des os à briser).

Sirius, qui n'avait rien fait pour énerver Bian, du moins pas depuis plus de dix minutes, se sentit assez frustré d'être frappé deux fois dans la même journée par son Ange d'Or. Très agaçant. Bian rejoignit ses disciples défaits en quelques gracieux et larges battements d'aile, et les toisa du haut de son ciel empli de tonnerres. Ses yeux brûlaient comme de l'or en fusion, et parmi les cinq retardataires, plus personne n'avait envie de plaisanter.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle avait mauvais caractère … " soupira Akaki.

" Toi la fermer. " tonna Krom en se relevant.

" C'est quoi ton problème avec lui ? " Demanda Diane.

" Lui triste bouffon. Lui avoir essayé d'être Ange d'Or six fois sans résultat. "

" Un conseil, fermez-la, intervint Sirius avec suffisance. Je commence à savoir la prendre, là, vous ne faites qu'attiser sa colère. "

" Je le savais. " dit simplement L.

" Comment ça tu le savais ? "

" A cause de son ciel. Son environnement est très intéressant. Le champ désert et sans horizon symbolise une envie de liberté, de sérénité et de solitude. Le ciel orageux et ténébreux indique que sa conscience est souvent d'humeur tourmentée, sujette à des explosions de colère. "

" Tu n'aurais pas pu dire ça avant ? " S'énerva Diane.

" Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle est très forte. "

**" SILENCE !** »

La voix de Bian était plus puissante et plus forte que ne l'avait jamais entendue Sirius. Il esquissa un sourire. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« **POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ? **tonna-t-elle. **SI VOUS VOULEZ PASSER L'ETERNITE A VOUS PAVANER OU A PEAUFINER LA PAIX DE VOTRE AME VOUS N'ETES PAS FAITS POUR DEVENIR DES ANGES D'OR ET VOUS ME FAITES PERDRE MON ENERGIE ! NOUS AVONS UNE MISSION. NOUS DEVONS PROTEGER LES NOTRES, NOUS DEVONS ECOUTER CE QUE L'UNIVERS A A NOUS DIRE ! LES TEMPS QUI SE PROFILENT SONT DURS ET MENACANTS, BIEN PLUS MENACANTS QUE LE CIEL TONNANT AU-DESSUS DE VOS AMES FAIBLES ET SANS VOLONTE ! PARTEZ ! OU PRENEZ CONSCIENCE …** »

L'orage tournoyant au-dessus des ailes aveuglantes de Bian parut s'éloigner un peu et le tonnerre frappa un peu plus loin. Elle battit des ailes pour perdre un peu d'altitude et se rapprocher de ses disciples.

« ECOUTEZ MOI BIEN ! PLUS DE RETARDS ! PLUS D'ADMIRATION BEATE DEVANT DES ANGES BLANCS ! PLUS DE REGARDS SUR LES TRAVAUX DES AUTRES ! VOUS SUIVEZ MON ENSEIGNEMENT ET PLUS RIEN D'AUTRE NE DEVRA COMPTER ! JE VOUS LAISSE ENCORE UNE CHANCE DE RENONCER, UNE DERNIERE. SI VOUS RESTEZ ET QUE VOUS NE PARVENEZ PAS A DEVENIR DES ANGES D'OR, JE ME CHARGERAI MOI-MEME DE VOUS AFFAIBLIR ET DE VOUS FAIRE REDEVENIR DES AMES SIMPLES. EST-CE CLAIR ? »

Sirius mit ses mains dans ses poches et sourit. Oui, il l'appréciait vraiment de plus en plus et mieux il apprenait à la connaître, plus il la trouvait intéressante. Krom bombait le torse et Akaki restait indifférent, comme si on l'avait déjà menacé de le faire redevenir une Ame Simple et qu'il s'était toujours débrouillé pour revenir. Diane et Light déglutirent, tenant de garder une tête de circonstance. De son côté, L. continuait à se mordiller l'index.

« C'est intéressant » dit-il simplement.

Bian redescendit alors lentement sur la terre ferme, mais ses ailes restèrent déployées. Sirius vit à son regard redevenu noir et ayant perdu sa couleur or en fusion, qu'elle s'était totalement calmée.

« Bien, dit-elle d'une voix toujours froide mais sans trace de colère. En position de méditation. Communions avec l'Univers. »

**

* * *

A Suivre … ****

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : **

**Loyalbus : **Merci pour ta review ! Sinon, il me semble qu'il n'est mentionné nulle part que Dumbledore était à Gryffondor, mais je peux me tromper. En tout cas, je trouve que la Maison Poufsouffle lui va bien ! A bientôt !

**Ange de un cisme : **Ravie de voir que la longueur de cette fic ne te rebute pas ! lol … Et ne t'en fais pas, mes updates resteront régulières (en tout cas je fais tout pour). Pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est vraiment Queudver qui a donné ce souvenir à Voldemort, pour une fois pas de mystères, la réponse est directe. Reste à comprendre leur but … Quant à Ron, moi c'est quand il est saoulant que je l'aime ! Sa bouletude m'enchante, et je compte bien l'approfondir, donc je te conseillerais de t'y habituer ! Quant à l'histoire de Sirius avec le miroir, c'est facile de deviner en lisant entre les lignes : Sixième Année, une dispute chez les Maraudeurs, Sirius isolé. Rajoute un loup-garou et Snape dans l'équation, et c'est limpide ! See you !

**Ayako des coautrices : **Mdr ! Jouons ensemble à Cogne le Malefoy ! (il est insupportable, hein, le blondinet ?) Pour ce qui est de Narcissa ben … Avant d'écrire cette scène (pas prévue dans le synopsis) je ne m'étais jamais interrogée sur sa personnalité, donc c'est de l'impro. Mais j'aime bien ce mélange de classe et de froideur, voilà … Sinon ben non le miroir n'a aucun lien direct avec Isibeal, mais il va amener Harry à s'interroger sur le passé de son Parrain. Quant aux relations entre Isibeal et Sirius, ça devrait devenir de plus en plus clair à chaque chapitre … Quant à Ginny/Harry ben je crains qu'il va falloir s'y faire … Mais je n'aime pas du tout ce couple … Bref. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt (oui tu as réussi à me faire culpabiliser pour Snape alors du coup j'ai ressorti de mes tiroirs un one shot inachevé, et je vais essayer de le finir … En attendant de pouvoir développer mon autre idée … J'espère que ça te plaira !)

**Karmaa : **Troy à toi mon amie ! (solennel hein … La saison 2 commence la semaine prochaine … Hé hé hé juste comme ça en passant pour t'énerver …) Ton Ineffable Personne est toute pardonnée pour avoir loupé des reviews, en fait, t'es pas du tout obligée de le faire à chaque fois, ça doit être chiant à force ! Lol … Mes projets t'impressionnent ? Bah attends de lire le résultat final, tu risques de faire la fine bouche ! Et oui, j'avais pensé à « amour inavoué » comme titre, mais uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'idée, et parce que c'est le thème de l'histoire. Bon c'est réparé, n'y revenons pas ! (la honte …) Merci à Ron et Hermione le GCALB pour me distraire lors de l'écriture de l'Archer, parce qu'ils m'amusent vraiment beaucoup, c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus écrire (enfin tant que je ne serai pas au cœur de la tourmente … Mwarf), par contre le couple Harry/Ginny sera soporifique, mais on sera là pour les casser, ça nous distraira. Sinon Narcissa, bah pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si on la reverra. On reparlera d'elle oui, mais pour une autre apparition, bah ça dépendra de la façon dont les événements seront narrés. Pour finir, je m'amuse de te voir t'interroger sur cette pauvre Isibeal. En tout cas je te promets que lorsque la vérité éclatera, ce sera tout simple, pas du tout alambiqué. En fait c'est même plutôt triste pour elle, mais ça, les apitoiements seront pour plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, encore merci pour tes jolis compliments et à bientôt !

**Lyls : **Salut Lyls ! Merci pour cette review ! Je sais que McGo fait un peu « sergent-chef instructeur » avec le pauvre Harry, mais c'est ce qui m'a le plus amusée à écrire dans ce chapitre … C'était même l'une des premières scènes que j'ai imaginées en écrivant le synopsis, tu vois ! Patience pour Isibeal, et à bientôt !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : LE TRAITRE ASSASSIN **

POV Harry, où Dahud Jones cherche la bagarre, où les secrets d'Isibeal sont ébranlés et où Remus Lupin est en danger …


	11. Le Traitre Assassin

**Disclaimer : **Jikahère, ô Grande Prêtresse du Mal, tout t'appartient.

**Résumé : **Sirius est mort et découvre perplexe le Paradis des Sorciers. Harry entre en Sixième Année à Poudlard et va de surprises en surprises, de rencontres en rencontres. Voldemort s'intéresse de trop près à une mystérieuse créature appelée l'Archer, clé de la toute-puissance. Que se passera-t-il si le puissant mage noir s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? Le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'en relèveront-ils jamais ? Fin avant la sortie du Tome 6.

**Mot de Wam : **Merci aux reviewers et à Karine et Minip. Je fais sobre pour une fois. Pas d'autre message à passer, ni avertissements, donc here we goooooooooooo !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10**

**LE TRAITRE ASSASSIN**

Une semaine achevée à Poudlard. Fourbu mais calé dans la chaleur confortable de son fauteuil près de la cheminée, au coin du feu, Harry se sentait plutôt bien. Les premiers jours de cours avaient été fatigants, et il était toujours perturbé par un nombre de soucis dépassant largement la moyenne des préoccupations des garçons de son âge, mais dans l'ensemble ça se passait bien. Etre occupé lui permettait de ne plus penser à la mort de Sirius, ni à Voldemort. Et puis l'environnement dans lequel il était plongé était comme un cocon apaisant. Tout était plus familier et plus chaud. En plus, et ce qui ne gâchait rien, la majorité des élèves ne le prenaient plus pour un fou ni pour un mythomane, ce qui améliorait considérablement sa sociabilité.

Après la journée longue et éprouvante du mardi, son mercredi n'avait pas été plus reposant. En effet, Ron et Hermione l'avaient passé à se disputer du petit-déjeuner au coucher. Les raisons étaient diverses et variées : Hermione qui soutenait qu'annuler la Coupe de Quidditch était un bon moyen pour renforcer la solidarité entre les Maisons, Pattenrond qui avait déchiqueté le seul pull que Ron possédait et qui n'avait pas été tricoté par Molly Weasley, une lettre de Viktor Krum, Dahud Jones qui squattait leur table lors des dîners dans la Grande Salle, et d'une manière générale tout moment qu'Hermione passait seule avec Harry ou Neville ou tout sorcier de sexe masculin. Très mystérieuses comme attitudes, songeait parfois Harry en souriant.

Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement étant donné les circonstances, les disputes avaient cessé le jeudi matin. Au petit-déjeuner, Ron avait reçu un courrier apporté par Errol, le vieil hibou fatigué de la famille Weasley. Le courrier lui annonçait que Charlie n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, et que l'Ordre avait dépêché Bill et Tonks sur place pour tenter de le retrouver. « S'il y a encore quelque chose à retrouver … » avait soupiré son ami avec tristesse. Depuis, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient fait quoi que ce soit pour se disputer, et les trois amis étaient plus soudés que jamais pour le soutenir. Ils ne pouvaient en parler à personne autour d'eux, si bien que leurs amis Gryffondor crurent que Ron était malade quand il avait laissé sans réagir Malefoy insulter sa famille sur leur manque de moyens en dénigrant l'aspect piteux de Errol.

Furieux sur le coup, Harry avait bien voulu lui rétorquer quelques saillies bien senties sur la famille Malefoy, mais Hermione l'en avait empêché. Après qu'il leur ait parlé de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Drago et sa mère, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder un œil sur lui sans lui mentionner ce qu'ils savaient. Hermione avait l'idée bizarre que s'il n'était plus sous l'influence de son père et que Narcissa n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre Voldemort, Drago était encore « sauvable ». Harry avait beaucoup moins foi en le genre humain qu'Hermione, mais il avait fini par l'approuver. De toute façon, maintenir les rivalités stériles entre lui et Malefoy n'était plus vraiment dans ses priorités. Par ailleurs, excepté cet incident, Drago n'avait pas vraiment fait parler de lui. Plus que jamais il assassinait Harry de regards haineux, mais il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole.

D'une manière générale, il donnait l'impression d'être constamment de mauvaise humeur, il brimait sans cesse ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, et personne, même dans sa Maison, n'osait vraiment aller lui parler, exceptée Pansy Parkinson, qui était devenue sa petite amie et qui le bichonnait sans cesse de façon ridicule. Luna, toujours dans son optique effarante et loufoque, de rendre Ron jaloux, était bien allée le voir pour tenter de le séduire, mais soit il n'avait pas compris, soit il était trop consterné car Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Constatant que les seuls résultats de sa tentative consistaient en un ahurissement total de Ron et des menaces de mort de Pansy, Luna finit d'ailleurs par renoncer à son stratagème et se trouva une nouvelle passion : les longues discussions philosophiques avec Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le fantôme.

Le vendredi, pour changer les idées de Ron, Harry lui proposa de réserver le terrain de Quidditch pour le week-end, afin de faire passer des essais pour l'équipe et de jouer un peu. Hermione avait poussé un bref soupir d'exaspération, ne comprenant pas comment le sport pouvait rendre les garçons si heureux, mais cela n'avait absolument pas entamé leur enthousiasme. Cependant, quand Harry avait demandé le terrain à McGonagall, celle-ci lui avait appris, en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas le lui demander au dernier moment, qu'il avait déjà été réservé par les Serdaigle.

Le samedi, il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Pour avoir l'après-midi de libre, Hermione avait donné à Harry son cours de soutien en potion le matin, et Harry était plutôt content de lui. Il apprenait bien mieux et bien plus rapidement sans le regard haineux et oppressant de Rogue lui pesant constamment sur les épaules, et avec les explications méthodiques et patientes d'Hermione. Même si Ron ne semblait toujours pas apprécier que Harry et Hermione passent du temps tous les deux, il s'était manifestement calmé et demeurait beaucoup moins suspicieux. Il s'était même permis de les narguer et de les traiter de fous d'avoir continué les cours de Potions alors qu'ils n'étaient plus obligatoires. L'après-midi, les trois amis s'étaient promenés près du lac, laissant les devoirs pour le lendemain (Hermione ne les réprimanda exceptionnellement pas, sûrement par compassion pour Ron) et avaient passé un long moment avec Hagrid, poussant le zèle jusqu'à saluer Graup dans la forêt interdite. Le géant était effectivement un peu plus civilisé, mais faillit tout de même arracher la jambe de Ron, qu'il connaissait moins bien que Harry et Hermione.

La journée du dimanche avait été synonyme de grasse matinée paresseuse après une soirée très longue dans le Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ou deux Deuxième Année du nom de Jorane Hutley et Chandler Taylor avaient semé l'anarchie totale, semblant vouloir reprendre le flambeau de Fred et George. Hermione, qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la semaine, passé la nuit précédente à s'occuper de la S.A.L.E. puis s'était levée tôt pour le cours supplémentaire de Harry, était restée dans le dortoir des filles, assoupie, et comme Ron ne mettait pas vraiment de zèle à régler la situation, des batailles effrénées de bombabouses, d'explocitron, et autres feux d'artifices de salon avaient égayé la soirée jusqu'assez tard. Ron n'avait consenti à réveiller Hermione que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser le sortilège lancé par Jorane et Chandler qui avait transformé Dean, Neville et Seamus, en membres d'un groupe de rock improvisé.

La jeune fille avait piqué une crise de colère monumentale, avait donné des retenues à Jorane et Chandler, puis s'était obligée à retirer vingt points à Gryffondor avec mauvaise humeur. Puis elle avait ordonné à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, et à Ron de ranger le bazar avec les deux fautifs (après tout, il était Préfet, il aurait dû faire quelque chose). Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas très frais, et très peu réussirent à se traîner dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. L'après-midi avait été studieux car tout le monde faisait ses devoirs pour la semaine, au dernier moment, comme d'habitude. Dean, survolté, avait bien harcelé Neville et Seamus pour qu'ils reforment le groupe, persuadé qu'ils avaient du talent, mais à part lui, tout le monde était pour le moins endormi.

Après dîner, Harry, qui avait cette fois-ci définitivement réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour le week-end suivant, rédigea une affiche pour annoncer que l'équipe de Gryffondor allait être recomposée. Il hésita à noter qu'ils recherchaient deux nouveaux batteurs, en plus des trois poursuiveurs, mais se souvenant du jeu de Sloper et Kirke, il se décida, quitte à supporter les regards haineux des deux Gryffondor pendant X temps. Après avoir collé l'annonce sur le tableau d'affichage, il rejoignit Hermione et Ron auprès de leur cheminée (on pouvait dire que c'était la leur, puisque aucun autre Gryffondor n'empiétait jamais sur le territoire des trois amis). Ron s'escrimait à rédiger un devoir de métamorphoses sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione qui l'avait fini trois jours auparavant. Harry se pencha au-dessus de la jeune fille pour voir sur quoi elle travaillait, mais elle ramassa vivement ses parchemins et les lui cacha.

« Projet personnel, dit-elle simplement.

La S.A.L.E. ? s'enquit-il.

Non, autre chose.

Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi ! »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment mais garda ses parchemins hors de portée. Harry n'insista pas. C'était dans les habitudes de Hermione, de garder ses idées et projets pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient concrétisés. Elle leur en parlerait à un moment ou un autre, et les ferait sans doute contribuer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas inventer une autre organisation fantasque du type de la S.A.L.E. Harry était sur le point de lire le règlement de l'école concernant le Quidditch, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire (finalement, ce n'était pas très marrant d'être capitaine) mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, car Ron lui donna un violent coup de coude.

« Quoi ?

On veut te parler.

Hein ? »

Harry leva le nez et se rendit compte que leur Cheminée était encerclée par une dizaine d'étudiants apparemment impatients de lui parler. Dès qu'il eut levé le nez vers eux, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, gesticulant, criant, aboyant, sous le regard effaré de Harry qui se demandait bien ce que tous pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Il comprit vaguement que ça avait un rapport avec les essais en captant au passage au milieu du bla bla bla ambiant le mot « Quidditch » mais n'arrivait absolument pas à les faire taire pour s'exprimer. Finalement, Hermione, assez charitable pour l'aider, suspendit un instant ce qu'elle faisait et se leva, faisant montre de son autorité naturelle.

« Silence ! Parlez l'un après l'autre ou débarrassez le plancher ! »

Pour souligner ses paroles, elle leur lança son regard de Super Préfète (celui qui arrivait à faire culpabiliser Harry et Ron) et tous se turent religieusement tandis que Hermione se rasseyant, indiqua à Harry que c'était son tour.

« Oui ? Dit-il. C'est au sujet des sélections ?

Pourquoi tu fais passer des essais pour de nouveaux batteurs ? Explosèrent Sloper et Kirke en même temps.

Euh …

Et on a vraiment une chance d'être sélectionnés ou tu vas faire passer en priorité tes copains ? S'enquit avec méfiance Corina Lindley, une Troisième Année.

Mais non je …

Tu reprends ton poste d'attrapeur ? Demanda Seamus Finnigan.

Eh bien …

Mais alors Ginny Wesley ? Elle n'est plus dans l'équipe ? Ou vous lui avez déjà réservé un poste ? Fit Michael Cain, un Quatrième Année.

Ils ne feraient pas ça ! Protesta Seamus.

Tu parles, c'est la sœur du gardien ! Ronchonna Sally-Ann Perks, une Sixième Année.

Alors comme ça, nous, on nous remplace, et Weasley, qui n'est pas un gardien fameux, reste en place ? C'est arbitraire ! Gronda Sloper.

On a quand même gagné la Coupe un peu grâce à lui l'année dernière … intervint Michael.

Un coup de chance ! Il n'a pas fait une saison extraordinaire … marmonna Kirke.

Je regrette Olivier Dubois, ça c'était un capitaine ! Renchérit Mona Highthuck, une Septième Année.

Où est-il au fait ? S'interrogea Corina.

Au club de Flaquemare, ils l'ont titularisé maintenant … répondit Sally-Ann. Il est vraiment bon …

OH HE ! Finit par crier Harry, agacé. Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de me laisser parler ? »

Tous se turent brutalement malgré leur mécontentement. Parce qu'après tout, Harry était le capitaine donc le décideur final, et en plus, depuis sa Première Année, une majorité d'élèves avaient admis que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre sur le dos le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Voyant que le silence lui était désormais acquis, Harry se détendit légèrement. Hermione regardait la scène avec calme et intérêt, tandis que Ron s'était levé pour soutenir son ami quand les propos avaient commencé à être légèrement injurieux.

« Bon, commença Harry. D'abord, Sloper, Kirke, non, vous n'avez pas fait une bonne saison l'année dernière. Mais vous pouvez comme tout le monde repasser les essais, et si vous vous êtes améliorés cet été et si vous vous êtes entraînés, vous avez des chances d'être repris dans l'équipe cette année. Corina, je n'ai pas l'intention de favoriser qui que ce soit. J'adore le Quidditch, et je tiens à ce qu'on gagne. Par exemple, jamais je ne sélectionnerais Hermione dans l'équipe, parce qu'elle est complètement nulle, et pourtant c'est ma meilleure amie.

Mais, ça ne m'intéresse pas moi ! Protesta Hermione.

De plus, je t'ai déjà vue voler, et à mon avis, tu as tout intérêt à passer les essais, parce que tu es bonne. » poursuivit Harry à l'intention de Corina, ignorant l'intervention de Hermione.

Corina Lindley dut être flattée par la remarque, puisqu'elle se mit à rougir et à sourire bêtement, laissant tomber son expression de méfiance. Le calme était à peu près revenu par ailleurs, au sein du groupe d'élèves. Harry glissa alors son regard vers Seamus Finnigan.

« Je reprends effectivement mon poste d'attrapeur, McGonagall me l'a dit. Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?

Oh euh … Hum … Eh bien euh … toussota Seamus d'un air gêné. Juste une idée comme ça, que je pourrais me mettre au sport.

Moi je parie que c'est pour impressionner Cho Chang ! Sourit d'un air carnassier Sally-Ann Perks.

Sal', ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Hum … La grandeur de Gryffondor m'intéresse aussi … Hum …

Ne t'enfonce pas, Seamus, intervint Ron, tu commences à me faire de la peine.

Bref, soupira Harry. Quant à Ginny, si vous voulez tout savoir, elle veut postuler pour un poste de Poursuiveuse. J'ai dit que je ne ferais pas de favoritisme, mais c'est une excellente joueuse, donc elle a toutes ses chances.

C'est vrai qu'elle vole bien, admit Mona Highthuck.

D'autres commentaires pendant qu'on y est ? » S'enquit Harry férocement.

Les postulants à l'équipe de Quidditch se turent, légèrement embarrassés. Ils venaient apparemment de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient houspillé un peu rapidement un garçon qui allait les juger et décider de leur place ou pas dans l'équipe. Harry crut un instant qu'ils allaient tous se mettre spontanément à lui lécher les bottes, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'une observatrice qui jusque là était restée silencieuse. Dahud Jones. Elle s'avança solennellement, et écarta les bras d'un air théâtral.

« Ah ah ! S'écria-t-elle. Il me semble à présent que vous restez bien cois, Marauds ! »

Les élèves amassés autour de Harry sursautèrent, ainsi que Harry lui-même, au mot « marauds ». Il demeura cependant silencieux. De la mince expérience qu'il avait de Dahud, il avait juste retenu qu'en aucun cas il ne fallait l'encourager, dans un sens ou un autre.

« Je vous vois tristes et flétris, quémandant l'attention du noble Capitaine, comme la bande d'empaffés que vous êtes, regrettant votre arrogance et vos fiers dédains ! Poursuivit-elle d'un air important. Vous devriez avoir honte ! Douter des capacités du Capitaine avant même qu'il n'ait commencé sa difficile tâche ! Vous l'avez dénigré dans votre ignorance, baignés dans vos egos, et à présent vous vous prosternez à ses pieds dans l'espoir d'obtenir son divin pardon !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? S'interrogea Mona Highthuck.

Aucune idée. » répondit Corina Lindley.

Dahud jeta un regard furieux vers les deux importuns qui avaient interrompu sa tirade, et s'apprêtait à en découdre avec eux, quand son amie, la brune et timide Penelope Winch s'interposa, levant les mains calmement vers elle.

« Dahud, calme-toi un peu. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal …

Comment oses-tu les défendre après qu'ils aient traîné dans la boue notre cher Capitaine ? S'écria-t-elle.

Oui mais non, Dahud, finit par intervenir Harry, craignant que les autres ne le croient avec elle. Ils ne m'ont pas traîné dans la boue, ils se posaient des questions et …

Non Harry, je regrette ! Nia-t-elle. C'est très beau de ta part de vouloir atténuer leur honte en parlant avec tant de sagesse, mais ils ne le méritent pas ! Tu es notre Capitaine, nous te devons Respect et Dévotion ! »

Abasourdi par ses paroles fantasques, Harry se pencha légèrement vers Ron pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Ron fais quelque chose, elle t'écoutera toi …

Hors de question que je lui adresse la parole, elle va me coller ... » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

De leur côté, les autres étudiants hésitaient entre se sentir consternés et légèrement honteux en écoutant les paroles de Dahud. Hermione ignorait avec hauteur la scène, travaillant le nez au-dessus de ses parchemins. Dahud, elle, continuait à s'agiter. Ses dizaines de bracelets aux bras cliquetaient joyeusement, accompagnant ses larges mouvements brassant l'air, ses rangers délacés couinaient furieusement sur le sol et la chaîne en argent qu'elle portait, et sur laquelle pendaient deux petites plaques d'identification façon G.I. claquait contre la fermeture de sa veste. Sa tenue n'était pas très conventionnelle, mais Dahud avait toujours vécu chez les Moldus (sa mère avait abandonné la magie pour son père, qui était punk à l'époque et vagabondait) et elle ne supportait pas les capes ni les robes de sorciers.

Dès que les cours étaient finis, elle s'empressait de s'en débarrasser pour retrouver ses vêtements moldus, généralement des fripes piquées à la garde-robe de sa mère dans leur grenier et qui n'avaient rien de discret, ni d'élégant (elle devait espérer que McGonagall entrerait sans crier gare dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et en ferait une crise cardiaque). Ce jour-là, Dahud était vêtue d'une intéressante combinaison de débardeur noir troué par des cigarettes par endroits, un veste en cuir cloutée à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup et ayant appartenu à sa mère, un vieux treillis de son père découpé aux jambes et qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des collants rouges et ses grosses bottines boueuses. Son visage rond et très expressif n'était jamais maquillé mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin car malgré sa folie extravertie et son excès d'enthousiasme pour tout, elle était très jolie. De grands yeux verts clairs et curieux illuminaient son visage encadré par des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés domptés généralement par un bandeau.

« Très bien, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur. Maintenant que vous faites moins les malins au sujet du Capitaine … Il va falloir que nous réglions tous une chose importante.

Laquelle ? Se risqua Corina.

Je dois coller une torgnole à tous ceux qui ont osé insinuer que Ronnie n'était pas un bon gardien ! Allez, en rang devant moi, bande de mauviettes ! »

Dahud avait mis ses poings en position de boxe et avait apparemment effectivement l'intention de cogner ses camarades Gryffondor. Ceux-ci, les yeux écarquillés, n'osaient faire le moindre geste, ni pour l'affronter, ni pour prendre la tangente. Avec un geste d'impatience, Hermione déposa ses parchemins.

« Non mais … Vraiment ! »

Elle fusilla du regard Harry et Ron qui ne faisaient rien pour l'arrêter et se leva pour tapoter l'épaule de Dahud du bout de l'index.

« Dahud, il est hors de question que tu frappes qui que ce soit, lui expliqua-t-elle rationnellement.

Pourquoi ? Gémit Dahud.

Ca ne se fait pas, c'est tout. Et puis tu pourrais te faire renvoyer, ou au moins faire perdre des points à ta Maison. Et Ron n'aimerait pas du tout.

Pas faux, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais comment on fait pour défendre l'honneur de Ronnie ?

_Ronnie _se défend très bien tout seul.

Tu verras Dahud, approuva son amie Penelope, il fera de très beaux matchs et plus personne ne le dénigrera.

Mouais. »

Dahud consentit à baisser sa garde, et la plupart des élèves regroupés autour d'eux se dispersèrent lentement. La jeune fille soupira puis se retourna vers Harry, arborant un air vainqueur sur le visage.

« Tu as vu Capitaine, comme je les ai tous mouchés ! S'écria-t-elle fièrement. Ca, c'est du dévouement !

Je n'en demandais pas tant tu sais …

Je sais Capitaine, tu es du genre discret … C'est juste pour te montrer que je te fais allégeance, et que si quelqu'un remet en cause tes stratégies je serai là pour te défendre ! Et nous emmènerons Gryffondor vers la victoire !

Nous ? Répéta Harry.

Ben oui, Capitaine, quand tu m'auras engagée dans l'équipe comme Poursuiveuse. Je suis une super Poursuiveuse. Cet été je me suis beaucoup entraînée … Bon techniquement je n'avais pas le droit de le faire parce que j'habite dans un quartier moldu mais … Je suis pleine de ressources !

Ah … Bon, on verra ça aux essais … dit Harry prudemment en ignorant les « noooooon » mimés et gesticulés par Ron dans le dos de Dahud.

Super Capitaine ! Tu ne seras pas déçu ! Promit-elle en faisant violemment volte-face vers Ron. Tu verras Ronnie, toi et moi, on se battra main dans la main contre les autres équipes et nous remporterons la Coupe ! Ce sera magnifique !

Ouais c'est ça … »

Dahud s'accrocha affectueusement au bras de Ron, se collant à lui, et malgré sa gêne flagrante, le grand roux ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement. Soudain, Sally-Ann Perks débarqua en catastrophe, tirant par la manche Hermione qui fusillait du regard Dahud.

« Hermione, Ron ! Cria-t-elle, à moitié hilare, à moitié inquiète. Vous devriez venir ! A la demande de Dean, Jorane et Chandler leur ont lancé le même sortilège que hier soir, pour qu'avec Seamus et Neville ils reforment un groupe mais … Ca a l'air de mal tourner ! Neville croasse comme un crapaud, Dean caquète comme une poule et Seamus … Euh … Il parle japonais !

Ca a l'air marrant ! Sourit Dahud en lâchant Ron.

Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux … marmonna Hermione. J'arrive.

Moi aussi je viens ! S'exclama Dahud. Je veux voir ça ! Ronnie ? »

Ron se renfrogna devant le visage de Harry qui peinait à contrôler un fou rire et marmonna qu'il laissait Hermione régler la situation. Les deux jeunes filles partirent, Hermione furax et Dahud guillerette, et les deux amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement tout en se laissant tomber dans leurs fauteuils. Les tempêtes semblaient s'être éloignées.

« Fatigante … dit Ron.

Éreintante … renchérit Harry. Euh tu parles de laquelle là ?

Les deux ! » fit Ron avant d'éclater de rire.

Tandis que Ron étouffait un large baillement, signe qu'il commençait à se fatiguer de ses devoirs, Harry s'étira pour détendre ses muscles endoloris et dressa l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione venait apparemment tout juste de régler les problèmes de croassements de Neville mais avait des difficultés à contrer les volées de mots japonais que débitait Seamus. Dean, lui, continuait à caqueter violemment et Hermione lui aboya qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Jorane et Chandler auraient aussi droit un peu plus tard à une belle engueulade. Pourtant on ne se méfiait jamais d'eux, deux adorables petites têtes blondes. Harry les avait vus sur le Quai 9 ¾ à Londres, accompagnés de leurs parents moldus (les familles étaient amies depuis des décennies) et ceux-ci semblaient épuisés, cernés, et soulagés de se débarrasser de leurs gosses pour l'année scolaire.

« Au fait, dit soudain Ron en tirant de sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs, j'ai regardé mais il n'y a rien à y faire. Je ne comprends pas comment ton père et ses amis s'y sont pris pour fabriquer cette carte. J'ai cherché un peu à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de sortilèges utiles.

Pourtant ils y ont bien réussi … marmonna Harry en la saisissant.

Ils l'ont finie quand ils étaient en sixième année, c'est ça ? Peut-être qu'on étudiera cette année les sortilèges dont ils se sont servis.

Non, ils prenaient de l'avance, beaucoup d'avance sur les cours, répliqua Harry. Dans le souvenir que j'ai vu dans la Pensine de Rogue, ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, même pendant les épreuves de BUSEs. Et puis s'ils sont devenus des Animagi en Cinquième Année, tu te doutes bien qu'ils devaient travailler d'arrache-pied.

Bon alors la question est réglée ! S'agita Ron. On connaît quelqu'un qui travaille d'arrache-pied, et qui prend beaucoup d'avance sur tous les cours.

Si Hermione apprend qu'on a l'intention de mettre à jour la Carte du Maraudeur, en bonne préfète, elle nous en empêchera.

Non, il suffit de savoir la prendre ! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est pour perpétuer l'héritage de ton père, de Sirius et du Professeur Lupin. Ce qui est vrai, non ? Elle ne pourra pas te le refuser si tu la prends par les sentiments … Et puis … On ne l'utilise pas vraiment comme les Maraudeurs le faisaient, cette carte. Jusqu'à présent, on s'en est toujours servi en cas d'urgence seulement.

Moui … Ce n'est pas faux …

J'y pense ! Tu ne veux toujours pas lui parler du rêve que tu as fait sur les Maraudeurs et que Tu-sais-qui t'as mis en tête ?

Si je lui en parle, elle me dira d'en faire part à Dumbledore. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler à Dumbledore. »

Le ton de Harry était suffisamment froid pour que Ron comprenne qu'il ne souffrait aucune discussion. En haut, le raffut s'était un peu calmé, et Hermione descendit lentement les escaliers, épuisée.

« Les punitions n'ont aucun effet sur eux ! Soupira-t-elle en parlant de Jorane et Chandler. Ron, la prochaine fois, tu t'en occupes.

Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais …

Ron, pendant des années tu as vu ta mère pratiquer les jumeaux. Tu en as forcément gardé quelque chose. Donc, la prochaine fois, tu t'en charges. Pf … De quoi vous parliez ?

De la carte des Maraudeurs, intervint soudain Ron, confiant. On voudrait la mettre à jour.

Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Pas pour faire des mauvais coups, ce n'est pas notre genre, la rassura Harry. Mais elle nous a déjà été utile si souvent … Et puis … Elle me rappelle mon père et Sirius. »

Hermione ne dit rien et trempa ses lèvres dans une tasse de thé chaude qu'elle venait de se verser.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, admit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le problème c'est que …

C'est que vous ignorez comment modifier la carte, compléta-t-elle. J'ai une idée là-dessus. En troisième Année, quand Harry l'a eue de Fred et George, j'étais assez curieuse de son fonctionnement, alors j'avais fait plusieurs recherches à la bibliothèque. Ils ont utilisé un sortilège dérivé du protéiforme, je pense. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner pour le maîtriser …

Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit tout ça ?

Ca ne m'a pas paru important. Bien sûr, avant de toucher à la magie de la carte, il faudrait que je retrouve les ouvrages que j'avais étudiés à l'époque. Mais j'étais persuadée que c'étaient ceux utilisés par les Maraudeurs car en consultant les listes d'archivage, j'ai vu leurs noms revenir plusieurs fois. Bref, c'est faisable. »

Harry allait demander avidement plus de détails à Hermione mais les trois amis furent interrompus par l'arrivée brutale de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bougonna Ron.

Je viens de parler à Luna ! Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux. Ca a été plutôt laborieux, mais elle a enfin cessé de passer son temps avec Mimi Geignarde et elle a enquêté sur Isibeal Carter. Elle a trouvé des tas de renseignements intéressants.

Raconte !

Eh bien en fait, commença Ginny en arrangeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, Luna a commencé son enquête en entendant hier dans leur Salle Commune une dispute entre Cho Chang et Morag McDougal, le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, depuis que Roger Davies est parti. Cho reprochait à Morag d'avoir nommé un autre élève à la place d'Attrapeur.

Mais oui c'est vrai … réfléchit Ron. Les Serdaigle ont réservé le terrain ce week-end, c'était pour passer des essais.

Ils ont renvoyé Cho de l'équipe ? S'étonna Harry.

Non, poursuivit Ginny. Elle vole bien et elle est rapide, mais Morag lui a attribué un poste de Poursuiveuse, parce que l'année dernière elle a fait une très mauvaise saison, et que de toute façon elle n'a jamais été une Attrapeuse fantastique. Mais comme Roger Davies n'est plus là pour la soutenir …

Oui, bon d'accord, la coupa Harry qui bien que ne s'entendant plus avec Cho n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entendre du mal d'elle. Quel rapport avec Isibeal Carter ?

J'y viens. Il se trouve qu'à l'issue des essais, Isibeal a été retenue pour devenir la nouvelle Attrapeuse de l'équipe. McDougal a l'air de bien l'aimer, et d'après Luna, Cho s'est acharnée sur lui comme une harpie. On l'entendait même des dortoirs.

Ca explique pourquoi on a vu Isibeal et Cho se disputer dans la Grande Salle, le soir de la rentrée, commenta Hermione. Cho devait savoir qu'elle allait se porter candidate et qu'elle avait des chances d'être sélectionnée. Alors elles se connaissent bien ?

Très bien, confirma Ginny. Isibeal, en entendant la dispute de Cho et de Morag, a fini par intervenir et Luna a découvert qu'elles se connaissent toutes les deux depuis l'enfance. La famille de Cho et celle d'Isibeal sont voisines, à Tutshill. Elles ne sont pas vraiment amies mais l'une sait beaucoup de choses sur l'autre … Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Pendant qu'elles se disputaient, Cho a reproché à Isibeal de faire des choses dans son dos, de ne pas être honnête et de manipuler les gens. Puis elle l'a insultée en lui disant que ce n'était pas étonnant de la part d'une fille de Langue-de-Plomb d'être hypocrite et menteuse.

Alors le père ou la mère d'Isibeal Carter travaille au Département des Mystères ? Souligna Ron. Ca, ça pourrait expliquer qu'elle soit au courant de la mort de Sirius et de la découverte de son corps, puisque ce sont les Langues-de-Plomb qui étudient l'Arcade.

Tu en sais plus, Ginny ? S'enquit ensuite Harry, resté silencieux depuis un moment.

Oui, après avoir entendu cette dispute, Luna a envoyé un hibou à son père pour savoir ce qu'il savait sur la famille Carter. Le _Chicaneur _fait de nombreux articles depuis sa création sur les mystérieuses activités des Langues-de-Plomb, et le père de Luna lui-même a prévu de réunir ses informations pour publier un livre sur le Département des Mystères. Quand je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure, avant de revenir ici, Luna venait d'avoir la réponse de son père. Il y a effectivement une Carter chez les Langues-de-Plomb, Aquene Carter. Elle est la mère adoptive de Isibeal. Et vous savez quel est son poste au Département des Mystères ? Elle dirige la section d'études attenantes à l'Arcade. »

La dernière phrase de Ginny fut soulignée par un lourd silence. Rouge de s'être précipitée pour leur faire part de toutes ces informations et d'avoir parlé longuement, elle soupira et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Ron s'était redressé, piqué au vif à la mention de l'Arcade. Seuls Harry et Hermione demeuraient songeurs et immobiles.

« Bon ça explique tout alors ! S'exclama Ron. La mère d'Isibeal lui a tout raconté sur la mort de Sirius et par curiosité elle est allée voir son enterrement. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un corps est rejeté par l'Arcade, ça n'est même jamais arrivé ! Si sa mère lui parle souvent des mystères de l'Arcade, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir voir ça de ses propres yeux.

Non, ça n'explique rien, objecta Hermione. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savaient où Sirius allait être enterré.

Aquene Carter fait peut-être partie de l'Ordre ? Suggéra Ginny. On ne connaît pas tous les membres, et j'ai déjà entendu Bill dire que Dumbledore avait des contacts avec des Langues-de-Plomb anti-Voldemort.

En supposant qu'Aquene Carter soit membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, reprit Hermione, pourquoi aurait-elle fait part de ces informations à sa fille ? C'était censé être secret et ça ne la concernait pas, en plus d'être dangereux. Et ça ne règle pas une question fondamentale.

Laquelle ? Demanda Ron.

On ne peut assister à l'enterrement d'un sorcier que si on est de sa famille ou lié magiquement avec lui. » répondit Harry à la place d'Hermione.

Ron se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas y penser. Hermione se tenait la tête pensivement tandis que Harry, plus songeur que jamais, arborait un regard étonnamment dur. Ginny finit par s'éclaircir la gorge en haussant les épaules.

« Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Isibeal est de la famille de Sirius, dit-elle. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu se lier magiquement à lui puisqu'elle n'était probablement pas née quand il a été enfermé à Azkaban, et pendant ses trois années de fuite il n'a été en contact qu'avec peu de personnes, que nous connaissons toutes. Elle est forcément une Black.

C'est logique, renchérit Ron. Après tout, on sait qu'Aquene Carter est sa mère adoptive. Donc ses parents véritables peuvent être n'importe qui, dans la branche familiale de Sirius.

Et ça signifie aussi qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'elle est de sa famille, et donc qu'elle connaît ses origines, puisqu'elle s'est déplacée à son enterrement.

C'est là que je ne la comprends pas …marmonna Hermione. Pourquoi vouloir aller à l'enterrement de Sirius ? Jusqu'à récemment, il n'était qu'un assassin évadé d'Azkaban. Bien sûr, au Ministère on sait maintenant qu'il était dans le camp de Dumbledore, mais son nom n'a pas été officiellement réhabilité … Et finalement peu de personnes doivent connaître la vérité sur lui.

Oui, mais si Aquene Carter dirige les études sur l'Arcade, elle sait que Dumbledore et le Professeur Lupin ont réclamé son corps, et donc elle sait qu'il était innocent, lui objecta Ron.

Attendez … intervint finalement Harry avec lassitude. Ca ne va pas. Je connais un peu la famille de Sirius, il m'avait décrypté son arbre généalogique à Noël dernier. Je ne vois absolument pas, à chaud, qui aurait pu abandonner un enfant de l'âge d'Isibeal. Et si ce n'est pas un abandon mais un état d'orpheline, ça ne colle toujours pas. De plus, si cette fille sait qu'elle est une Black, pourquoi ne se manifeste-t-elle pas ? Elle doit avoir des parents, genre des cousins, vivants, et comme c'est une famille riche, elle pourrait réclamer un héritage, par exemple.

A moins qu'elle ait honte de sa famille d'origine, intervint Ron. Ils pratiquaient beaucoup la magie noire, et beaucoup de Black étaient d'accord avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça ! Protesta Harry, presque douloureusement.

Bien sûr, nous le savons Harry, lui dit calmement Hermione. Moi ce qui me taraude vraiment, c'est la raison de sa présence à l'enterrement de Sirius. Pourquoi vouloir aller à son enterrement ? Si je découvrais qu'un vague cousin ou parent que je ne connais absolument pas va être enterré clandestinement à l'étranger, je n'aurais aucune raison d'y aller.

A moins que Sirius ne soit sa seule famille … » murmura Ron.

La remarque du grand roux attira les regards curieux de ses amis et de sa sœur.

« Et si Isibeal était sa fille cachée ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Ginny éclata d'un rire incontrôlable, tandis que Harry se redressait outré et qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcil de désapprobation.

« Arrête tes bêtises, Ron ! Gronda la Préfète.

Et pourquoi ce serait une bêtise ? Se vexa Ron.

Sirius ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, il l'aurait dit à Harry !

Et s'il ne le savait pas ? Insista Ron. Ginny l'a dit tout à l'heure, elle a son âge donc quand elle est née, Sirius était emprisonné à Azkaban.

Oui, c'est pas bête, réfléchit Ginny, qui s'était arrêtée de rire. Et pensant que Sirius était un meurtrier et un traître, la mère se serait enfuie, ne lui aurait jamais fait part de la nouvelle et aurait abandonné l'enfant.

Tu lis trop de romans à l'eau de rose Ginny, soupira Hermione.

Mais ça se tient ! Protesta-t-elle. Et ça expliquerait tout ! Aquene Carter aurait parlé de l'enterrement de Sirius à sa fille adoptive si celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle pensait qu'il était son père !

Arrêtez ! Cria soudain Harry, enragé. C'est ridicule ! Sirius ne peut pas avoir eu d'enfants ! S'il avait été avec une femme avant, je ne sais pas moi, si c'était sérieux il en aurait parlé ... Non ? Hermione ? »

Harry s'était retourné vers elle comme si elle était la voix de la raison.

« Je pense cette idée fantaisiste. Je veux dire, Sirius a réussi à nous convaincre tous, ainsi que Harry, Dumbledore et Lupin qu'il était innocent. S'il avait été très amoureux d'une femme avant Azkaban, je pense qu'il aurait essayé de la retrouver et de la convaincre de son innocence. C'était sa façon d'agir, il pensait avec son cœur. En plus, Harry a déjà parlé de la présence d'une adolescente à l'enterrement de Sirius au Professeur Lupin. Si une telle éventualité était possible, il aurait déjà fait le lien, connaissant mieux que quiconque le passé de Sirius. Et puis ... Non, tout cela me paraît peu probable. Vous savez, dans les familles de sorcier comme celle dont venait Sirius, tout le monde est plus ou moins cousin. Même Drago Malefoy est cousin avec Sirius, dans ces conditions, n'importe qui pouvait assister à son enterrement du moment qu'il le voulait et qu'il trouvait un membre de l'Ordre pour lui dire où cela se passait.

Bon, déclara alors Harry sur un ton décidé. Ca ne sert à rien de se torturer les méninges comme ça. On n'a pas suffisamment d'éléments pour découvrir la vérité. Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais aller la trouver, cette fichue Isibeal Carter et lui demander qui elle est.

Non, ne fais pas ça ! L'arrêta brutalement Hermione.

Pourquoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir Harry ! Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille … Moi je trouve étrange qu'une fille à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années et qui n'a jamais vraiment fait parler d'elle se retrouve tout d'un coup sur ta route, et à l'enterrement de Sirius, enterrement censé être secret.

Que veux-tu dire ?

On est partis du principe que, peu importait la façon dont elle l'avait appris, c'était forcément d'un membre de l'Ordre que le renseignement sur l'enterrement de Sirius venait. Mais si c'était un prêtre Arcadian, un de ceux ayant officié ce jour-là, qui l'avait appris à Isibeal ou à sa famille ?

Un Arcadian … murmura Harry. Et l'Ordre les surveille parce qu'ils pensent que l'un d'eux a des liens avec … Non ! Comment cette fille pourrait être liée à Voldemort ? C'est absurde !

Mais on ne sait jamais … renchérit Ron. Hermione a raison, on devrait rester prudents. Tu as déjà parlé de cette fille à Lupin, Harry. A mon avis tu devrais le contacter pour lui dire que tu as découvert son identité. Alors, il pourrait au moins nous dire si Aquene Carter fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ou si elle a pu avoir des informations sur l'enterrement. Et si ça n'est pas le cas, ça pourrait les aider dans leurs recherches sur les Arcadians. Au pire, il pourra probablement nous dire s'il peut exister un lien de parenté entre Sirius et cette fille.

Moui … Vous devez avoir raison … acquiesça Harry, de nouveau calmé. J'enverrai Hedwige trouver Lupin demain matin. »

Les trois amis ne reparlèrent plus d'Isibeal Carter, mais épuisés par leur longue semaine et par leur week-end festif, ils allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Mais le sommeil de Harry, contrairement à celui de son voisin de chambre Ron qui ronflait comme un bienheureux, fut agité. Très vite, des cauchemars l'assaillirent, et une vision d'horreur particulièrement perturbante le fit suer à grosses gouttes.

_Voldemort. Il le reconnaissait, avec son aspect inquiétant et monstrueux, avec sa face de serpent, avec ses deux yeux rouges. Il était assis dans un immense fauteuil qui ressemblait presque à un trône, au coin d'un feu de cheminée. La pièce était immense et ressemblait à celle d'un gigantesque manoir à l'abandon, vu son état. Près du maître était agenouillé son serviteur, tête baissé. Sa main droite en argent brillait de son aura magique. Peter Pettigrow. Plusieurs Mangemorts demeuraient dans l'ombre, et face à eux un Mangemort cagoulé et masqué se tenait droit et leur faisait un rapport._

_« Leurs efforts ne se relâchent pas. Ils savent que nous tenons un Arcadian, annonçait le Mangemort d'une voix froide. J'ai surveillé les agissements de Lupin et de Shacklebolt. Ils se rapprochent de notre contact. Lupin, notamment, le surveille de près. Il ne tardera pas à découvrir la vérité._

_- Alors tuons-le ! Intervint une femme, dont la voix était facilement reconnaissable : Bellatrix Lestrange. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il comprenne notre plan. Nous débarrasser de lui serait très facile, ce n'est qu'un hybride, il a beaucoup de faiblesses. Et après mon cher cousin, ça en ferait encore un de moins … »_

_Sa remarque déclencha un rire parmi toutes les personnes présentes, exceptées Peter et Voldemort car son visage ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser deviner s'il était capable de sourire._

_« Oui … finit-il par susurrer, d'une voix froide et sifflante. Tuer Remus Lupin … En plus de nous débarrasser d'un hybride gênant dans le camp de Dumbledore, cela pourrait nous être utile plus tard. Et il servirait d'exemple à nos alliés loups-garou._

_- Maître, si tel est votre souhait, Lupin sera mort demain, dit le Mangemort qui avait fait un rapport en s'inclinant._

_- Non … siffla Voldemort. J'ai une meilleure idée. Qui mieux qu'un de ses anciens amis pourrait le tuer ? Qu'en penses-tu, _Queudver _? »_

_Pettigrow sursauta quand Voldemort le désigna, surtout à la façon dont il avait insisté sur son ancien sobriquet de Maraudeur. _

_« M … Moi Maître ?_

_- Ainsi la main d'argent dont je t'ai généreusement pourvue ne sera pas de la magie gâchée pour rien. Aurais-tu … des réticences à tuer ton vieil ami ?_

_- N … Non mais …_

_- Parfait. C'est un excellent moyen de m'assurer de ta loyauté, Queudver. Tu iras demain. On t'accompagnera pour être sûr de le tuer, si jamais tu devais encore une fois faire preuve de faiblesse. Bellatrix ?_

_- C'est un honneur, Maître._

_- Alors allez. Rapportez-moi le cadavre de Remus Lupin. »_

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, sa cicatrice plus brûlante que jamais. Il mit un instant à se rappeler où il se trouvait mais déjà ses camarades de dortoir, réveillés par ses hurlements, l'entouraient pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Remus … bafouilla-t-il, haletant et les yeux écarquillés de peur et de douleur. Le prévenir … Queudver … Ils vont le tuer ! »

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Loyalbus : **Fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir ! Merci pour ton mot, et effectivement Gertrudon est un personnage haut en couleur, je l'adore, surtout que lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je venais de découvrir le manga Death Note et j'étais dingue du personnage qui m'a inspiré Gertrudon … Je t'en conseillerais bien la lecture, mais on ne le trouve pas en France. Et merci pour mon Monde des Morts, je commence à m'y attacher aussi !

**Ange de un cisme : **Oui ! La fameuse blague de Sirius … J'adore ce passage de la vie des Maraudeurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi … Sans doute parce que j'idolâtre Remus et Sirius … J'écrirai probablement un One Shot dessus un de ces quatre … Bref. Et je te promets d'être gentille avec Remus, car mon Mumus je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal … Euh … (consulte rapidement mon dernier One Shot sur Lupin) Enfin de compte, je lui fais souvent du mal mais … On va dire que c'est pour son bien ! Et t'aime pas l'acteur des films, David Thewlis ? Moi je le trouve très talentueux. Pas hyper bôgosse non, c'est sûr, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Sinon le but du souvenir qu'a donné Queudver … Euh … Foutre la merde, ça te va ? Non plus sérieusement, les réponses arriveront en leur temps. Allez kisses et moi Bian plus elle est colérique, plus je l'aime ! Lol

**Ayako, des coautrices : **Oui j'ai vu pour les tirets … Pas encore trouvé comment y remédier, pour les One Shots, j'ai up daté en mettant tous les dialogues entre guillemets, mais là j'ai eu la flemme pour ce chapitre qui comporte beaucoup de dialogues et il est déjà tard pour poster. Je ferai une mise à jour le week-end prochain pour réparer ça. Sinon je suis ravie que tu aies à peu près compris ce qu'il se racontait dans le chapitre, mais les éléments les plus nébuleux seront repris, puisqu'ils sont importants. Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi tu fais allusion, enfin à quel passage tu te réfères concernant la Mort, donc je ne peux pas te répondre, mais si c'est important ce sera repris plus tard. Ravie aussi que tu aimes mon commando de futurs Anges d'Or, ils font un peu Bras Cassés, alors ils m'amusent bien ! Et bonne nouvelle, ce week-end, au lieu d'avancer l'Archer (ouh pas bien mais j'ai encore des chapitres d'avance) j'ai fini et posté un One Shot sur Snape ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue !

**Kazy : **Sur ta review du chapitre 9 je retiens que j'avais effectivement oublié de te créditer ta chanson, honte à moi, et que Ron et Hermione sont les nouveaux Dieux de l'Amour. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient comme ça dans le Tome 6. Je veux qu'ils soient pires. Je les aime. Et au niveau de ta review du chapitre 10 (très gentil ça de m'avoir multireviewée) je retiens avec enchantement que tu as enfin compris mon chapitre (en fait ce n'est pas moi qui suis nulle en explication, c'est juste toi qui n'as aucune subtilité. Ca pour ramasser des morts, facile, mais ce qui est ineffable et métaphysique, y a plus personne !) J'avoue que voir Sirius communier avec l'Univers est tentant même si je ne sais absolument pas comment écrire ça. Mais il va bien s'amuser avec les Bras Cassés. Et je constate que tu as su saisir l'essence de Krom à savoir « Lui pas triste bouffon sinon toi burin dans le nez façon Christian Troy ». Merci à toi !

**Lyls : **Merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les POV de Harry, je les trouve plus faciles à écrire, enfin plus familiers. Bye !

**Kaarma : **Merci pour ta loongue review, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir comme d'hab, mais comme je fatigue, je vais y répondre avec brièveté si ça ne te dérange pas … T'as le choix de toute façon, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques sur Bian moi aussi je l'adore (mon modèle féminin). Suis t.t. fière que tu aies enfin noté des références (t'as triché, je les avais cités dans ma note d'avant-propos de chapitre, aucun mérite), tu t'améliores quand même bon … En tout cas des reivews délurées sont toujours un enchantement à lire !

**Amalgame : **Oué, encore quelqu'un qui aime Bian ! Touché ! Je l'adore. Ta review me touche beaucoup, et c'est vrai que c'est chouette d'avoir une imagination aussi tordue que la mienne. Pas facile à vivre au jour le jour quand on fantasme sur l'amphi qui se transforme en comédie musicale live en plein cours, mais au moins c'est plus intéressant. De rien pour la publication hebdomadaire, mais sur ce coup je ne vais pas trop me faire mousser, vu que sur mes autres fics je ne tiens jamais mes délais … Hum … Ok, je vais me cacher.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE ONZE : LES FRERES MUNOZ**

POV Harry, où Voldemort nous prend la tête, où trois Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal c'est trop , où Mumus nous rassure et où « Hey toi ! » « Quoi hey moi ? ».


	12. Les Frères Munoz

**Disclaimer : **Allez JKR, donne-moi tes persos et en échange … I give you life eternal. Everlasting love. The power of storm. And the beasts of the earth. Walk with me … Ahem. Faut que j'évite de regarder aussi souvent Draclua de Coppola, même si ça fait toujours du bien de revoir Gary Oldman/Sirius Black, faut pas déconner avec les dommages sur le cerveau …

**Mot de Wam : **Merci encore et toujours à Minip La Mort et à Karine La Reine des Damnés pour leurs avis et feux verts diligents. Enorme merci aux reviewers ! Ce chapitre contient un hommage au film Holy Grail des Monty Pythons qu'il n'est pas difficile de relever, et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Voilà, R&R, please !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11**

**LES FRERES MUÑOZ**

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait rêvé que Voldemort ordonnait l'assassinat de Remus Lupin. Après un bref moment de panique, Ron, prenant ses responsabilités de Préfet à cœur, était allé chercher le Professeur McGonagall, qui, comme l'année précédente lorsqu'il avait vu Mr Weasley se faire tuer, l'avait emmené aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Malgré son manque d'envie de se confronter au mage, il l'avait suivie sans broncher, inquiet pour Lupin. Mais à mesure qu'il approchait du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry avait commencé à songer que cette vision était peut-être fausse, et que Voldemort tentait de le manipuler, comme avec le souvenir des Maraudeurs qu'il lui avait mis en tête. Ce que Dumbledore pensa aussitôt une fois que Harry ait eu achevé le récit de son rêve.

« Mais quel est son but ? Avait demandé Harry. Il n'aucun intérêt à ce qu'on protège Remus Lupin … »

« Il veut probablement détourner l'attention … avait réfléchi à haute voix Dumbledore. Il sait qu'après les … Les événements de juin dernier, tu prendras tes visions avec plus de précaution, et que tu ne prendras pas forcément pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il te montrera. »

« Cela doit avoir un rapport avec les Arcadians que Lupin et Shacklebolt surveillent, non ? »

« Certainement. Il essaie de nous embrouiller. Nous devons probablement être très près du prêtre qu'il a asservi. »

« Et si … avait hésité Harry. Si ce n'était pas une vision involontaire ? Il m'est arrivé d'avoir des visions de Voldemort sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. »

« Plus depuis qu'il a compris le lien existant entre vous Harry … »

« Mais j'ai fait un peu d'occlumancie, et j'ai déjà réussi à lui fermer l'entrée de mon esprit. »

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant … avait murmuré Dumbledore. Toutefois, je vais avertir Remus du danger possible qui le guette, mais il sait déjà les risques qu'il encourt et ne doit pas interrompre sa mission, c'est trop important. Peut-être que Voldemort veut nous pousser à abandonner la mission car nous sommes proches du but. »

« Si Pettigrow tue Lupin je ... »

« Crois-moi Harry, l'avait interrompu Dumbledore avec gravité, celui qui veut le plus tuer l'autre, n'est pas Pettigrow. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? »

Harry avait serré les dents, pensant à l'autre vision qu'il avait déjà eue la même semaine de Voldemort, mais il répondit cependant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à Dumbledore. Il avait toujours confiance en lui, mais il éprouvait de la honte et de la défiance à lui confier ses hantises, comme avant. Il s'était senti trahi et manipulé, et même s'il savait qu'il était injuste de mettre sa propre responsabilité dans celle de Dumbledore, rien ne pouvait calmer sa colère.

Et depuis sa colère ne faiblissait pas. Dès le lendemain matin, il s'était levé plus tôt (de toute façon il n'arrivait pas à dormir) pour envoyer un hibou à Lupin afin de lui parler du rêve mais aussi d'Aquene et Isibeal Carter. Il n'avait encore eu aucune réponse et quand il pensait qu'on pourrait le tuer, il avait vraiment mal au cœur. Il n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'il l'avait été de Sirius, mais son ancien Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était tout ce qui le rattachait à son père et au souvenir de ses parents, même si d'une manière générale il lui en avait toujours beaucoup moins parlé que Sirius, comme si ça lui était particulièrement pénible. Harry pensait qu'à force d'être rejeté par la communauté des sorciers du fait de sa lycanthropie, il devait se sentir très seul et penser à regrets au passé.

Il était tellement soucieux qu'au cours du Professeur Flitwick il fut incapable de lancer un sortilège de Tourneboule, permettant de faire perdre à un individu la faculté de s'orienter ou de suivre quelqu'un. Ron avait dit en plaisantant en début de cours que ça lui serait très utile pour semer Dahud Jones quand elle le suivait partout, malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient très doué pour lancer ce sort. Avec un air implorant, Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui savait déjà lancer ce sortilège à la perfection et qui aidait Neville à prononcer correctement la formule. Malheureusement, la jeune fille, peu disposée à lui prêter main forte, l'ignora totalement.

« Quel caractère … » soupira Ron.

Harry acquiesça. Lorsqu'il leur avait raconté la vision qu'il avait eue au sujet de Lupin, Ron avait pas mégarde lâché une bombe en maugréant que décidément Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille un instant. Ce qui avait obligé Harry à expliquer à Hermione que Voldemort lui avait déjà envoyée une vision une semaine plus tôt. La jeune fille était montée sur ses grands chevaux, leur reprochant de le lui avoir caché, et de ne pas avoir averti Dumbledore de cette vision. Ce à quoi Harry lui avait répondu avec aigreur que c'était justement parce qu'elle ne jurait que par Dumbledore qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Vexée et furieuse, Hermione était partie vivement et depuis leur faisait la tête.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers son amie tandis qu'elle lançait sur Neville un sortilège de Tourneboule, devant le Professeur Flitwick. Le garçon se mit aussitôt alors à zigzaguer d'un air ahuri dans tous les coins et recoins de la classe en demandant où était Hermione, ce qui ne lui changeait pas réellement d'ordinaire. Mais le Professeur de sortilèges parut ravi et accorda dix points à Gryffondor, avant de s'occuper d'aller désensorceler Neville. Harry en profita pour se pencher sur le bureau d'Hermione.

« Tu vas nous faire la tête encore longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

« Hermione, le problème c'est que … »

« Non, Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Le problème c'est que tu es un crétin et que Ron est un boulet. »

« Un crétin ? »

« Un boulet ? »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très marrante … En fait jamais … Mais je veux dire que lorsque je vous donne un conseil ce n'est jamais irréfléchi et c'est toujours pour votre bien. Je suis votre amie, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, pas une empêcheuse de tourner en rond. »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car la sonnerie ensorcelée de la classe de Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge puis leur hurla de débarrasser le plancher pour aller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour une raison obscure, cette sonnerie était rarement polie avec leur classe alors qu'elle se comportait bien avec les autres. C'était peut-être parce qu'un jour, en Quatrième Année, Dean Thomas avait tenté de lui lancer un sortilège de Patachon afin qu'elle perte de sa superbe et sonne toujours en retard.

Hermione rangea ses affaires d'un air digne et disparut sous les regards perplexes de Harry et Ron. Harry finit par hausser les épaules avec humeur tandis que Ron, l'air dégoûté, répétait « boulet ? ». Le chemin vers la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ressemblait plus à une ruée qu'à autre chose, car tous les élèves étaient impatients de savoir quel genre de Professeur ils auraient cette année. Bien sûr, avec la plupart des anciens occupants du poste, l'année avait été catastrophique, malgré tout cela avait fini par devenir un jeu à chaque rentrée, et Harry avait même entendu Jorane Hutley et Chandler Taylor de Deuxième Année prendre des paris ayant pour thème « psychopathe ou pas ? ».

Harry avait misé 10 Gallions sur « incompétents » pensant qu'après Ombrage, Dumbledore ne serait pas assez cruel pour engager un nouveau Professeur sadique. De toute façon, de l'expérience qu'il avait des professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal, il avait pu tirer que les chances d'avoir un Lupin 2.0 avoisinaient seulement les 16. Il prit place à côté de Ron tandis qu'Hermione s'était installée à l'autre bout de la salle, l'air sérieux et concentré.

Si les conversations allèrent bon train pendant un certain temps dans la classe agitée des Sixième Année de Gryffondor (connue, entre autres choses, pour avoir en son sein un Survivant, un Préfet/Gardien de Quidditch, une Préfète/Elève la plus brillante de Poudlard, un boulet à la mémoire de poisson rouge, un dessinateur d'une BD magique animée intitulée « Grandeur et Décadence d'un Niffleur Maudit », un Irlandais (race très dangereuse), ou encore une gagnante au concours de la Sorcière la Plus Mignonne de Godric's Hollow) tous finirent par se taire quand un quart d'heure après la sonnerie de début de cours, aucun professeur n'avait daigné faire son entrée dans la Salle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? S'interrogea Harry. Ils sont trois, et ils n'arrivent même pas à s'arranger pour que l'un d'eux arrive à l'heure ? »

« Bah … »

Ron haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Le silence s'était désormais totalement installé seulement entrecoupé de quelques remarques, incitant les Préfets à aller vérifier que les Professeurs n'étaient pas absents. Hermione finit par se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, quand la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit en grand, les deux battants explosant dans un grand bruit. Hermione sursauta et demeura au centre de la pièce, regardant avec ébahissement l'apparition qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Il s'agissait effectivement des Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils étaient effectivement au nombre de trois.

Et ils étaient aussi … Siamois. Collés, quoi.

Muets de stupeur, les élèves de Gryffondor ouvraient tous bêtement la bouche, en voyant s'avancer dans la pièce, coordonnant prudemment leurs pas, les trois hommes, collés les uns aux autres par leurs flancs. Assez grands et massifs, le teint mat et le profil méditerranéen, ils perçaient de regards fiers les jeunes gens qui écarquillaient tellement leurs yeux que c'était tout juste si leurs globes oculaires ne s'évadaient pas de leurs orbites.

Vêtus de ce qui ressemblait à trois robes de sorciers rapiécées et cousues ensemble, de couleur différente (rouge au milieu, violet à droite et vert à gauche), leur poids reposait sur les deux jambes de l'homme central, soutenues par les jambes uniques de ses siamois, mais collés les uns aux autres par les épaules, seul le premier et le troisième disposaient de bras valides. Une apparition totalement improbable.

Les siamois, ou triamois ou … Trois hommes en un ? Bref, les Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se dirigèrent ainsi lentement vers leur bureau. Le premier déposa un cartable imposant, tandis que le troisième se débarrassait d'une malle encombrante en la laissant sur l'estrade de la classe. Puis, ils se retournèrent prudemment pour faire face à leurs élèves. Bouche bée, Hermione était restée plantée au beau milieu de la salle de cours.

« Bonjour … commença le premier avec un sourire. Nous serons cette année vos Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, et nous espérons que nous nous entendrons très bien ! » Éclata joyeusement l'homme du milieu.

« Et arrêtez de nous regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits ! Gronda le troisième. Fermez vos clapets et remettez-vous, on a du pain sur la planche. »

Les élèves qui avaient effectivement la bouche ouverte fermèrent lentement leur mâchoire, et les autres tentèrent de se rappeler qu'il était important pour vitrifier leurs yeux grâce aux glandes lacrymales de les cligner de temps à autres. Hermione, quant à elle, se redressa légèrement.

« Euh … Vous êtes les Professeurs Muñoz ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Qui d'autre ? » Aboya le Professeur de droite, apparemment d'humeur bougonne.

« Excusez-moi, comme vous étiez un peu en retard, j'allais me renseigner … Je suis Préfète pour Gryffondor et … »

« On s'en fiche complètement ! » Dit avec bonne humeur celui du milieu.

« Nous sommes en retard parce que nous avons eu du mal à trouver cette classe … Et comme nous nous déplaçons lentement … expliqua avec plus de calme celui de gauche. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, Miss ? »

« Granger. Hermione Granger. Merci. »

Hermione retourna aussi sec à sa place, sous les regards assez moqueurs des trois professeurs.

« Bon, présentons-nous, comme ça ce sera fait. Je suis Cedro Muñoz, dit l'homme à la robe verte, et qui semblait le plus calme. Je suis l'aîné de mes frères et spécialiste en contre-sorts de magie noire. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, nous ne sommes pas nés comme ça. »

« Moi, je suis Videl Muñoz, le plus jeune de mes frères, intervint alors le sorcier vêtu de rouge, et aux cheveux très frisés. Je suis spécialiste en défense contre les créatures maléfiques. Mes frères et moi avons été frappés par une malédiction de magie noire alors que nous poursuivions un mage, lorsque nous étions Pedires, les Aurors espagnols. »

« Dario Muñoz, se présenta brièvement le sorcier de droite, vêtu de violet et aux cheveux très longs et emmêlés, pourvu d'un accent espagnol plus fort que ceux de ses frères. Nous vivons collés depuis trois ans, et nous sommes tournés vers l'enseignement, puisque dans cet état, nous étions incapables de continuer notre métier. Votre curiosité est rassasiée ? »

Dean Thomas leva alors lentement la main.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna Dario.

« Qui est-ce qui vous a lancé cette malédiction ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit tranquillement Cedro. Mais au second trimestre nous étudierons les malédictions de magie noire. Matière un peu nébuleuse mais fascinante, et surtout très utile. »

« Bah, le mieux que tu puisses leur apprendre, Cedro, rétorqua Videl, c'est d'éviter de se faire des ennemis. Comme ça on échappe aux malédictions. Encore que … »

« Ca suffit, l'interrompit Cedro. D'autres questions ? »

Devant le silence régnant dans la classe, les trois frères hochèrent simultanément la tête.

« Bien. Commençons notre cours alors. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les Tribacornes ? »

Hermione leva aussitôt la main et Cedro lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait parler.

« Les Tribacornes sont des félins à trois cornes très dangereux et féroces qui vivent dans les régions chaudes et sèches du globe, particulièrement dans les déserts. Ils se nourrissent d'herbes et de petits insectes la plupart du temps, mais si on les dérange dans leur habitat, ils peuvent devenir des prédateurs redoutables, grâce à leurs griffes puissantes, leur mâchoire acérées et leurs cornes solides et très longues qui peuvent empaler deux hommes de forte corpulence à la fois. Mais s'ils peuvent tuer des humains, ils ne se nourrissent jamais de leur chair. »

« Excellente réponse, Miss Granger, sourit Videl. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor. »

Hermione resta bouche bée, sans comprendre. Les autres élèves ne prirent pas la peine de protester, trop abasourdis pour ça.

« Mais j'ai donné la bonne réponse ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Merci, on a remarqué, répliqua Dario. Maintenant, pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cette créature est souvent considérée comme une menace des forces du mal ? »

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers Hermione, à la fois parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réponse et qu'ils savaient qu'elle l'avait, mais aussi pour voir si cette fois-ci elle prendrait le risque de répondre. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par lever la main.

« Les Tribacornes sont très attachés à leur environnement, répondit-elle prudemment, scrutant les trois professeurs. Quand on les y dérange, ils deviennent violents. Mais quand on les capture pour les mettre dans un autre environnement, ils deviennent alors des créatures meurtrières et très dangereuses. Il est arrivé souvent que des mages noirs possèdent des Tribacornes pour leur donner leurs ennemis à dévorer. On dit que le Mage Noir Grindelwald en avait un pour animal de compagnie, qui le suivait sur tous les lieux où il commettait des exactions. On dit aussi que son Tribacorne se serait éteint quand Dumbledore l'a vaincu. »

« Je suis vraiment très impressionné, Miss Granger, lui dit alors Cedro. Vous avez des connaissances remarquables. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor. »

Cette fois-ci, l'injustice de la décision frappa tous les élèves qui se mirent à beugler simultanément. Hermione, quant à elle, restait calme.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous retirez des points à Gryffondor dans la mesure où je donne les bonnes réponses ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Oh, eh bien, quand le Professeur McGonagall nous a expliqué ce système de points, on a trouvé ça amusant. Depuis on aime bien jouer avec. » répondit avec un vivacité Videl.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Protesta Hermione.

« La vie est injuste, Miss Granger. Bien, une autre question. Qui peut me dire comment on peut facilement calmer la fureur d'un Tribacorne ? » Fit Dario.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne fit pas un geste et se terra dans sa mauvaise humeur. A la grande surprise de Harry, Ron leva la main pour répondre.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Weasley. Ron Weasley. Je dirais que pour calmer un Tribacorne il faut … Euh … Lui éplucher des bananes et les lui donner à manger en les mélangeant avec du chou hypervitaminé au sucre de canne ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse à la noix ?

« Bien tenté, Weasley, fit avec calme Cedro. Mais donner volontairement une mauvaise réponse ne nous fera pas accorder de points à Gryffondor. »

Ron soupira et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, constatant que son ami avait réellement cru que ça allait marcher. Cedro sortit alors sa baguette magique de sa robe verte et visa Hermione avec. Harry crispa ses doigts sur la sienne, un peu inquiet à l'idée de ce que ces drôles de bonhommes allaient bien pouvoir faire.

« Miss Granger, lui expliqua-t-il tout en la perçant de son regard sombre. Vous apprendrez bien vite, dans notre cours, mais aussi dans votre vie future, hors du cocon protecteur de cette grande école, que les réponses aux problèmes et aux obstacles ne se trouvent pas toutes dans les livres. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. » répondit Hermione avec une lueur de défi.

« Très bien. Nous allons vérifier ça. Levez-vous. »

Hermione obéit aussitôt, et avança sans hésiter vers les trois hommes en un. Dario la regarda avec un sourire de travers.

« Se défendre contre les Forces du Mal, c'est une question d'instinct. Avez-vous de l'instinct ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que d'un coup de baguette magique, Dario fit s'ouvrir la grosse malle avec laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la classe. La jeune fille poussa un cri et recula d'un pas, tandis que les autres élèves se levaient au-dessus de leurs pupitres pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. D'un faux-fond de plusieurs mètres de profondeur, émergeait lentement et prudemment une immense bête au pelage brun, de l'envergure d'un tigre et portant trois cornes argentées et brillantes sur le sommet du crâne et des deux côtés de son encolure.

« Un … Un Tribacorne ici ? Bafouilla-t-elle, le teint livide, tandis que la bête reniflait dans sa direction avec férocité. Vous êtes fous ! »

« Hey ! Protesta Videl. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour manque de respect à la bonne santé mentale de son Professeur. »

« Bon, Miss Granger, vous qui savez tant de choses, vous devez être parfaitement au courant que pour calmer un Tribacorne, il faut lui faire respirer des essences de potion d'Ardamort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais je n'en ai pas ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Effectivement, reprit Cedro. Et c'est le cas de la plupart des sorciers qui se sont un jour retrouvés devant une de ces créatures. A votre avis, comment ont-ils fait pour s'en sortir ? »

« Je … »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Étonnant, l'interrompit Dario. Mais nous allons voir tout de suite comment vous vous débrouillez … »

« Vous n'allez pas la laisser affronter cette chose toute seule ? » S'écrièrent alors en chœur Ron et Harry, qui s'étaient levés à la vue de la bête.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à être restés à leur table, car les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient tous levés pour se cacher au fond de la salle de cours. Cedro leva la main vers eux.

« Interdiction d'intervenir pour l'aider. Interdiction à quiconque de venir l'aider, sous peine d'avoir des retenues. Allons-y. »

Cedro fit alors un geste particulier avec sa baguette et aussitôt, le Tribacorne, qui était resté plutôt calme, se mit à rugir furieusement, et à gronder dans la direction d'Hermione, prêt à la charger. La jeune fille brandit avec réflexe sa baguette en criant « Obstructum » et le bureau se déplaça pour faire obstacle entre la créature et elle. Hermione se cacha en-dessous, tandis que le tribacorne sautait au-dessus du bureau, et lui lança un sortilège de conjonctivite.

La bête parut désorientée pendant un moment, et se mit à tourner en rond furieusement quelques instants, mais elle se reprit rapidement, renifla l'air, et retourna dans la direction d'Hermione, qui était coincée sous le bureau. Harry et Ron n'y tinrent plus, et sans même se concerter, foncèrent simultanément ensemble vers le tribacorne pour le stupéfixer. Ils aidèrent ensuite Hermione à se sortir de sous le bureau, mais malheureusement, le sort de stupéfixion n'avait pas l'air de retenir très longtemps une bestiole de ce genre, qui revenait à la charge.

Les trois amis plongèrent et coururent dans des directions opposées, espérant déconcerter le tribacorne, mais celui-ci demeurait fixé sur Hermione. Harry saisit le premier objet qui lui venait sous la main, à savoir une chaise, et l'agita devant la créature pour l'éloigner d'Hermione. Derrière elle, Ron avait brandi sa baguette et semblait avoir une idée.

« Hermione, leurs cornes ! Elles sont vraiment en argent ? »

La jeune fille parut comprendre son allusion, et visa de sa baguette la créature qui hésitait entre l'attaquer elle et dévorer les barreaux de la chaise tenue par Harry, en criant « Repoussargent ! ». L'effet fut immédiat. La bête voulait continuer à charger, mais ses trois cornes en argent résistaient et refusaient d'approcher ses victimes. Harry se souvint de ce sortilège : l'année précédente, à Noël, une épée d'argent ensorcelée et encadrée dans le salon des Black car elle avait servi à tuer cinq moldus, avait failli transpercer Lupin, qui l'avait repoussée grâce à ce sortilège. Très pratique pour un loup-garou.

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient à présent rejoints, et examinaient avec défiance le tribacorne qui pour l'instant n'arrivait pas à les charger, mais qui essayait de toutes ses forces. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'effet du sortilège ne s'efface. Les trois amis essayaient de se concentrer et de ne pas prêter attention aux commentaires amusés des trois Professeurs.

« Comment on fait ? » Pâlissait Ron à vue d'œil.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche … marmonna Hermione. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de conjonctivite, mais il a continué à m'attaquer. »

« Et tu es sa seule cible, du moins la principale ! » Poursuivit Harry.

« Cedro a fait quelque chose avec sa baguette avant de le lâcher sur toi … » poursuivit Ron.

« Mon odeur ! S'écria soudain Hermione. Il me suit à mon odeur, comme une tête chercheuse ! »

« Et tu sais comment … »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir car le sortilège de repoussargent ne faisait plus d'effet sur le tribacorne, qui s'apprêtait à les charger de nouveau. Hermione brandit alors sa baguette et cria « Infragrancia ! ». Le tribacorne parut alors totalement désorienté. Sans son odorat, ni sa vue, il commença à tourner en rond, en donnant des coups de pattes et des coups de cornes où il pouvait, transperçant le bureau, mais sans parvenir à retrouver ses cibles. Les frères Muñoz s'approchèrent alors, et d'un coup de baguette magique, Dario calma la créature tandis que Cedro la faisait rentrer dans sa malle, qu'il referma. Puis, les trois Professeurs scrutèrent les trois élèves.

« Pas mal, dit finalement Cedro. Un peu lent et brouillon, mais il y avait de l'idée. Dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir vaincu le Tribacorne. »

« Rajoutons dix points pour ce beau travail d'équipe, poursuivit Videl. Très belle complicité entre vous trois, vous avez l'habitude ou quoi ? »

« Euh … » purent-ils seulement marmonner, encore sous le choc de leur bataille contre la créature.

« Et puis dix points supplémentaires, conclut Dario. Pour ne pas nous avoir écoutés et pour avoir porté assistance à cette jeune fille. Vous voyez, le plus important, dans la magie, ce n'est pas le savoir, le niveau d'étude qu'on atteint, ou la puissance qu'on accumule. Le plus important c'est d'utiliser sa tête, son instinct et surtout … De ne jamais hésiter à apporter votre aide à d'autre, car on pourra toujours vous rendre la pareille un jour ou l'autre. Donc bravo pour votre sacrifice, et ce malgré la menace de retenues. »

Harry et Ron sourirent, apparemment soulagés. Ces profs n'étaient finalement peut-être pas des sadiques injustes.

« Mais, on vous donne quand même vos retenues. » reprit Dario.

« Hein ? » S'écria Ron, stupéfait.

« Pour l'exemple … »

« Et pour affirmer notre autorité … » compléta Videl.

« Vous nous avez désobéis ! » Conclut Cedro.

« Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'est pas le plus important ! » Cria Ron.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le plus important, fit Videl. Mais nous sommes les profs, donc on fait ce qu'on veut. Vous aussi Miss Granger, vous aurez une retenue. »

« Et en quel honneur ? » protesta-t-elle, furieuse.

« Bah, parce que vous n'en avez probablement jamais eue. Toute expérience est bonne à prendre. »

Comme toute protestation supplémentaire était inutile, ni Ron, ni Harry et ni Hermione ne dirent plus un mot. Les élèves s'étaient réinstallés à leur place, une fois la menace du Tribacorne envolée, et avec désinvolture, et comme si rien ne s'était passé, les Professeurs siamois commencèrent un cours théorique sur les tribacornes. Harry demeura un long moment interdit et bouche bée, tandis que Ron avait les oreilles rouges. Impossible de dire si les élèves appréciaient ou pas leurs nouveaux professeurs : leur cours était de toute évidence intéressant, mais ils avaient aussi l'air sacrément tordus. Hermione, de son côté, paraissait brûlante de rage, mais quand elle tourna la tête en direction de Ron et Harry, elle leur sourit. Ils avaient fait la paix.

Après leur double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, leur journée était enfin terminée. Hermione marmonna qu'elle devait voir quelque chose à la bibliothèque et qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, et Ron, qui avait un creux, décida de remonter tout de suite dans leur tour pour y trouver des chocogrenouilles qui lui restaient. Harry voulait se rendre à la volière, pour voir si Hedwige était revenue et lui annonça qu'il le rejoignait. Mais sur le chemin de la volière, alors qu'il passait devant le domaine des Serdaigle, il reconnut une silhouette qui le força à stopper net. La silhouette d'Isibeal Carter.

« Hey toi ! »

Isibeal fit volte-face brutalement. Harry la voyait de plus près à présent, et était plus persuadé que jamais qu'il s'agissait bien de la fille qu'il avait vue à l'enterrement de Sirius, les même cheveux très longs et très noirs qui cachaient en partie son visage pâle, la même stature raide et crispée, la même impression de froideur et de distance qu'elle dégageait. Il s'approcha d'elle assez lentement, presque comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne lui glisse entre les doigts, et elle le regardait venir avec curiosité et appréhension.

« Quoi hey moi ? » Marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu es bien Isibeal Carter ? »

Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui donner un coup car elle sursauta et vacilla vaguement sur place, presque comme si elle allait défaillir. Elle avait rejeté son visage en arrière, et ses longs cheveux ne dissimulaient plus une partie de son visage. Il la dévisagea plus en détail : son nez paraissait cassé, comme si elle avait eu un accident, elle pinçait ses lèvres si fort que leur couleur passait du rose au blanc et son regard très noir se fixait sur Harry, comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

« Comment tu connais mon nom ? » Dit-elle après un moment.

« Tu es la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serdaigle, non ? » Mentit Harry.

« Ah … Oui. Si c'est pour m'intimider que tu viens, ça ne sert à rien. Et McDougal me tuerait s'il savait que je parle au Capitaine d'une équipe adverse. »

Au ton de sa voix, elle paraissait soulagée, mais elle continuait à dévisager Harry avec méfiance. Le jeune homme lui, était perplexe. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vue à l'enterrement de Sirius, et pourtant elle paraissait satisfaite de son mensonge sur le Quidditch. Harry n'y tint plus et décida d'y aller franco.

« Que faisais-tu à l'enterrement de Sirius Black ? »

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'un bref mouvement imperceptible, Isibeal recula réellement de plusieurs pas. Bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisageait Harry comme s'il était un monstre ou un être venu d'un autre monde.

« Comment … »

« Réponds ! » Insista Harry, voyant qu'il avait atteint une corde sensible.

« C'est impossible … » trembla-t-elle.

« Ecoute, ne nie pas, poursuivit Harry en s'approchant, l'acculant au mur. Je t'ai vue. Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Comment as-tu su qu'il était enterré en France ? Es-tu de sa famille ? »

« Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répondit-elle finalement, reprenant ses esprits.

« Quoi ? C'est une blague ! Je t'ai vue là-bas, et je sais que toi aussi tu m'as vu. »

Isibeal dévisagea froidement Harry, sans bien réussir à masquer sa perplexité. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour débarrasser le plancher. Harry la retint par la main.

« Attends, tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme ça ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry et Isibeal se retournèrent pour faire face à Cho Chang. Celle-ci les dévisageait d'un air suspicieux.

« Cho … »

« Que vous arrive-t-il, à tous les deux ? »

« Rien, on discutait. »

« Potter me félicitait pour ma place d'attrapeuse. » mentit Isibeal.

Cho dévisagea la jeune fille avec dégoût.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je m'en allais justement. »

« C'est ça, débarrasse le plancher. »

Isibeal haussa les épaules et passa devant Cho pour disparaître dans les escaliers. Harry gronda de frustration. Il était certain qu'il aurait fini par réussir à la faire parler.

« Alors, tu penses quoi de cette fille ? » S'enquit Cho, d'un air grinçant.

« Pas grand-chose, marmonna-t-il. Désolé que tu aies perdu ton poste. »

« Je suis toujours dans l'équipe, dit-elle, de mauvaise grâce. Cette sale fille a manœuvré dans mon dos pour piquer mon poste. »

« Elle est bonne ? »

Cho eut un bref mouvement de colère, mais elle se retint. Son visage paraissait plutôt triste à présent.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vue voler. On est voisines. Mais je ne l'aime pas du tout, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Elle est aussi froide que la banquise, c'est le genre de personnes sur qui on ne peut pas se faire d'opinion. Personne ne sait jamais quoi elle pense. Et puis elle est toujours discrète, elle joue les « l'air-de-rien ». Ca m'énerve. »

« Ah. »

A présent, Cho regardait Harry avec curiosité et intérêt.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

« Pas trop mal, on vient d'avoir cours avec les frères Muñoz. Ils sont cinglés. Tu les as déjà eus ? »

« Pas encore. Assez cinglés pour reformer l'A.D. ? » sourit-elle.

« Non, ils ont l'air compétents malgré tout. »

« Dommage. On a passé de bons moments. »

« Oui, quand tu ne pleurais pas ou que tu ne m'accusais pas d'avoir des vues sur ma meilleure amie. »

Le sourire de Cho disparut aussitôt. Harry n'avait pas vraiment voulu avoir l'air trop grinçant ou agressif, mais c'était visiblement ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui dit au revoir froidement, puis tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa Salle Commune. Harry se dirigea vers la volière, et voyant que Hedwige n'était pas rentrée et que Coquecigrue avait des élans d'affection un peu trop incontrôlables à son égard, il retourna rapidement dans la Tour des Gryffondor.

Il chercha Ron mais ne le trouva bizarrement nulle part et lorsqu'il finit par se laisser tomber de fatigue sur son lit, une lumière clignotante étrange attira son attention. Elle provenait de sa malle. Harry se leva et fouilla à l'intérieur pour mettre la main sur son Miroir à Double Sens. Un objet qui permettait deux sorciers de communiquer et que Sirius lui avait offert la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, avant ce fameux jour au Département des Mystères. Harry n'avait pas pu s'en séparer et l'avait gardé comme souvenir. Intrigué, il prit l'objet, et dès qu'il appuya sur le miroir, le visage de Remus Lupin apparut à sa surface.

« Oh Harry, tu réponds enfin ! » Sourit-il.

« Remus ? »

« J'ai eu ce Miroir à Double Sens d'Adrian Shacklebolt, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Il était dans la poche de Sirius, il l'avait sur lui le jour où il a été tué. Je t'ai renvoyé Hedwige, mais je me suis dit qu'il était préférable que je te parle de vive voix. »

« On vous a raconté mon rêve ? »

« Oui, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je prends toutes les précautions possibles, et la plupart du temps je fais équipe avec Kingsley ou avec Tonks. Comme Dumbledore, je ne crois pas que Voldemort veuille me faire assassiner. Je pense surtout qu'il essaie de nous manipuler, même si je ne comprends pas son but. »

Harry se sentit bizarrement soulagé. Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit tout cela, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Lupin lui paraissait plus rassurant, d'autant plus qu'il allait manifestement très bien.

« Ecoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, là, tout de suite, mais ce que tu m'as écrit dans ta lettre sur Isibeal et Aquene Carter m'a beaucoup intrigué. Je ne sais pas ce que cette histoire cache mais … Comme le disait ton père, plus c'est louche, plus c'est dangereux. »

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Aquene Carter ? »

« Rien du tout. Son nom m'est familier, mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où je la connais. Pourtant j'ai une excellente mémoire. Je sais qu'elle travaille au Département des Mystères, et j'ai eu à faire à elle une ou deux fois, avec la mort de Sirius notamment. Mais nous avons à peine parlé, d'ailleurs elle était plutôt froide. J'avais l'impression que ma présence la gênait. Une chose est certaine, elle n'est pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Comment sa fille a-t-elle su alors pour l'enterrement de Sirius ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est une Langue-de-Plomb et elle a détesté qu'on lui pose des questions sur l'Arche et qu'on lui demande si elle avait une théorie sur le rejet du corps de Sirius. Elle était également hostile à ce qu'on emmène son corps. Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait suivre avec un sortilège quelconque, mais dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi y envoyer sa fille à sa place. D'ailleurs, la présence de cette jeune fille à la cérémonie m'est inexplicable. »

« Elle peut faire partie de la famille Black, non ? »

« Je ne vois aucune autre explication, mais je ne comprends pas d'où elle vient. »

« Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de lui demander des explications, mais elle m'a ignoré. J'ai eu l'impression étrange qu'elle … Je ne sais pas … On aurait presque dit que je lui faisais peur par moments, ou du moins qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal à mon sujet. Pourtant elle m'a vu à l'enterrement, je vois pas en quoi elle était surprise. »

« Intriguant, effectivement. Je vais essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations sur la famille Carter, mais je ne te promets rien, je suis assez débordé pour l'instant. En attendant, tu devrais continuer à glaner des renseignements sur elle, et à la surveiller. Si tu peux la faire parler, n'hésite pas. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Très bien, y a-t-il encore autre chose dont tu as envie de me parler ? »

« Pas pour le moment. Merci de m'avoir contacté. »

« C'est naturel, dis-toi que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Allez, fais attention à toi. »

« Vous aussi ! Au revoir ! »

Le visage de Lupin disparut et le Miroir à Double Sens s'éteignit dans la foulée. Harry soupira. Il n'était pas plus avancé concernant Isibeal Carter, mais au moins ce contact avec Lupin l'avait-il rassuré et calmé. Sentant qu'il avait faim, il décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle, songeant que Ron et Hermione devaient peut-être s'y trouver. Mais lorsqu'il descendit dans la Salle Commune, il fut le témoin d'un spectacle étrange. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione, qui lui souriait, tandis que ses oreilles étaient plus rouges que jamais. Le grand roux semblait essayer de dire quelque chose à la jeune fille, et bafouillait piteusement. Soudain, Hermione aperçut Harry.

« Oh Harry ! S'écria-t-elle. On te cherchait pour aller dîner. »

Ron lâcha brutalement la main d'Hermione et bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Harry ne put comprendre. Harry sentait qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose, mais seul Ron semblait gêné.

« Bon on y va alors ? » Grogna-t-il.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Si Harry avait du nouveau à leur transmettre, Ron et Hermione paraissaient un peu mal à l'aise. Quelque chose disait à Harry qu'il serait le seul à faire la conversation au repas …

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ilys : **Merci d'avoir pensé à me reviewer, je suis contente de savoir que tu lis toujours ma fic ! Et rassure-toi, j'aime trop mon Mumus pour le tuer. Hum. Pour l'instant. Ahem. On va dire. (sifflote d'un air innocent …). Et un plébiscite pour Dahud ! Moi contente !

**Kazy : **Deuxième plébiscite pour cette chère Dahud, on l'applaudit bien fort ! En réponse à ta question C'EST QUI CETTE POUFFIASSE ? Je te réponds juste : première partie de la réponse dans le chapitre 13, deuxième dans le 15. Il restera encore après des points obscurs sur son rôle dans tout ce bourbier, mais on saura avec précision quel est son lien avec Sirius. Contente ? Et pour répondre à ta question sur les POV :

chapitre 12 (Arcadians sous Surveillance) : POV Remus Lupin (tu le sais mais bon …)

chapitre 13 (Aquene et Sirius) : POV Ron

chapitre 14 (Retour au 12 Square Grimmauld) : POV La Mort (toi quoi)

chapitre 15 (Les pouvoirs immenses et infinis de l'Archer) : POV Hermione (normalement)

chapitre 16 (Des morts vivants) : POV Sirius

chapitre 17 (Un monde de ténèbres) : POV Harry (probablement, bien que je pense à Isibeal aussi)

chapitre 18 (L'enlèvement) : POV Lupin

chapitre 19 (Le Mangemort Repenti) : POV Rogue

chapitre 20 (L'Ange d'Or et l'Ange Blanc) : POV Sirius

Pour les autres, ce n'est pas encore déterminé. Voilà. Alors heureuse ? (je vais essayer de faire pire que le « quoi hey moi ? » mais je ne promets rien !)

**Ayako (de ze coautrices, tu te reconnais, lol !) : **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, et aussi sur celle de mon OS sur Rogue. Je te remercie ici pour ça, car il n'y aura pas de suite, donc je ne ferai pas de RAR (logique). Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu et je suis globalement d'accord avec tes remarques : moi non plus je ne vois pas vraiment Rogue amoureux de Lily, mais il se trouve que j'avais la flemme de créer un nouveau personnage qui pourrait être mary sueisante donc j'ai repris Lily, et ça m'a permis d'introduire cette scène marrante avec James à la fin … Sinon j'ai du mal à avoir une vision « optimiste » de ce personnage, et d'après ce qu'on sait de son passé, et de son enfance (apparemment il était maltraité, ou sa mère l'était par son père), je le vois très mûr, très replié sur lui et très sombre et haineux dès l'adolescence, qui est de toute façon une période où les sentiments sont exacerbés (y compris la haine). Mais bref, passons sur ce sujet, lol ! Bon ce chapitre a dû te rassurer sur l'état de santé de Mumus, et tu vois, il va bien. Ahem. Hum hum. Bon je ne dis pas qu'il sera super vivant jusqu'à la fin de la fic, mais là, en l'occurrence, ça va quoi … (je taquine …) Et un troisième plébiscite pour Dahud (moi hyper contente !), yokata ! Et en réponse à ta question, oui Isibeal a bien été adoptée par Aquene, qui n'est vraiment pas sa mère. Les vraies réponses dans les chapitres 13 et 15 … Allez, kisses, à bientôt ! (non pas trouvé pour les tirets … Vive les guillemets …)

**Karmaa : **Qu'est-ce que j'aime tes reviews cinglées ! C'est ce que j'aime le plus lire quand je rentre chez moi le vendredi soir ! Lol ! Je rougis bien humblement sur tous tes compliments, au sujet des persos de JKR (Ron, Prince of Boulets, Harry-que-maintenant-tu-aimes et Hermione que tu retrouves par rapport aux livres) ainsi que sur mes persos originaux (QUATRIEME PLEBISICTE POUR DAHUD JONES ON L'APPLAUDIT BIEN FORT (j'aime cette fille (sans oublier ton adoration rafraîchissante pour Bian, que j'aime presque autant que notre Miss Captain, groupie de Ron ! ))) ! Sinon, es-tu gagnante au grand concours de la reconnaissance de références ? Suspens … 1 point pour Miss Winch (effectivement, un brin de nostalgie …), ah, je te retire le point pour Mona Hightuck, non cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la série Nip/tuck (y avais même pas pensé) mais un point supplémentaire pour Michael Cain (qui a joué dans Quills, avec notre Joaquin !) et pour Jorane (quelle dame, t'as de la chance d'avoir pu discuter avec elle …) et pour Chandler évidemment ! 3 points, ouf, l'honneur est sauf ! Sinon l'expression coller une torgnole, oui je l'adore, je l'emploie depuis que je suis toute petite, je t'en apprendrai d'autres si tu veux, petite venant du froid ! Allez byou et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi « I wanna hum hum hum » …

**Chimgrid : **Bah ta lecture est un peu en décalage avec les publications, mais je te réponds ici, tu finiras bien par lire ce message ! Enfin bref, je suis touchée que tu n'aies pas oublié ma fic, et que tu l'apprécies, et donc merci beaucoup de penser à me reviewer. Et tu m'as demandé où étais Abelfoth Dumbledore, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'oublie pas, je parlerai de lui dans le chapitre 12, et il apparaîtra sûrement dans un chapitre prochain ! Bye bye !

**Loyalbus : **Salut très cher ! Tu es tout pardonné pour ton léger retard, moi-même je suis à la bourre pour le mettre en ligne, ce chapitre (de l'inconvénient de toujours faire dix mille choses à la fois !) Je comprends que tu préfères les chapitres sur le monde des morts, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent (je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est pour Sirius ou si c'est tout simplement délirant mais en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que mon petit univers fonctionne), mais la fic est construite de telle façon que les POV concernant Harry et son entourage soient prépondérants (pour l'intrigue, mais aussi parce que ces passages-là sont plus faciles à écrire pour moi) … Mais bon, peut-être que ça fait plus apprécier les POV sur le Monde d'En-Dessous quand ils débarquent enfin ! Quant à Death Note (L ! Raito ! Kira 1, 2, 3 ! Mode groupie … Hum … Je m'oublie.) je te conseille vraiment, dans le genre fantastico-thriller c'est excellent, et on trouve des scanlations de bonne qualité sur le net donc … Profitons-en !Bref merci encore de continuer à m'encourager et à bientôt !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE DOUZE : ARCADIANS SOUS SURVEILLANCE**

POV Remus Lupin, où l'on discute de beaucoup de choses, où l'on surveille des Arcadians (d'où le titre), où l'on mentionne le Félon, où le passé est évoqué, où Lily, Sirius, James, Peter …, où Starskyyyyyyyyyy et Hutch la la la la la laaaaa, de nouveaux chevaliers au grand cœur mais qui gagnent toujours à la fiiiiiiiiiiin (là je m'emporte, et en plus ma preview ne veut plus rien dire … Passons).


	13. Arcadians sous Surveillance

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers de Dame Jikaère ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que celui de l'Arme Fatale, de Starsky et Hutch ni de Cagney et Lacey. Voilà, c'était pour le dire.

**Note de Wam : **Un chapitre que je n'aime pas du tout, et qui fut laborieux à écrire. Le seul passage que j'aime c'est lorsque Remus évoque le passé avec les Maraudeurs, j'aime son point de vue et le ton des dialogues. Sinon, c'est un chapitre de bla bla bla, pas très exaltant, mais malheureusement nécessaire pour plus tard. Alors j'espère que vous ne vous endormirez pas dessus ! Merci à Minip et à Karine. Merci aux reviewers !

**CHAPITRE 12**

**ARCADIANS SOUS SURVEILLANCE**

Remus Lupin transplana discrètement dans les environs de l'Auberge des Mordus. Après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il se dirigea vers l'accueillante bâtisse et franchit la porte tranquillement. Accroché plus qu'assis au comptoir du bar, le vieux Gregor picolait allègrement et Remus fit son possible pour l'éviter. Il n'était pas forcément un grand fanatique des discussions philosophiques aux vapeurs d'alcool et même doté de cette patience d'ange qui lui avait fait supporter des années durant l'amitié chaotique de James Potter et Sirius Black, il se sentait véritablement trop épuisé pour faire des efforts. L'évitant précautionneusement, il se dirigea discrètement vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les étages où il espérait pouvoir s'écrouler dans son lit et dormir quelques centaines d'années.

« Remus, enfin de retour ! »

Lupin se tourna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui venait de l'interpeller. L'Auror avait l'air à peu près autant sur les genoux que lui. Des jours et des semaines et des mois à surveiller sans relâche les activités des prêtres Arcadians, une succession de nuits blanches et de journées noires, voilà qui occupait toutes leurs forces et toute leur énergie. Lupin sourit à son partenaire de l'Ordre, et se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers sa table pour prendre place à ses côtés.

« Tu reviens d'une nuit de garde ? » Demanda le grand noir avec un sourire compatissant.

« De trois nuits, en réalité. J'ai pas mal d'endurance, depuis le temps. Et toi ? »

« Je suis rentré aussi ce matin. Je ne supporte pas cette fouine de Winsfield ! Tout en lui respire la lâcheté et l'obséquieux. Comment un type comme ça a pu devenir un Arcadian ? Comment a-t-il pu devenir un membre du cercle ? Le Grand Prêtre Aledore Dumbledore ne vaut pas son frère … »

« Albus a aussi commis des erreurs, rappelle-toi de Quirrell par exemple, ou de Barty Croupton Junior. Les hommes sont faillibles, même les meilleurs. »

« Je sais, mais il ne m'inspire pas une telle confiance que son frère … poursuivit gravement Kingsley. En fait, c'est toujours difficile de juger un Arcadian, car leur vie même ne peut être jugée. Ils vivent sans cesse dans le secret et sont maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation. Même Adrian, qui est mon petit frère, que j'aime et que je protège depuis toujours … Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de lui. Je sais qu'il est toujours le même brave garçon, mais je ne sais rien de ce à quoi il a dédié sa vie. C'est très perturbant. Que penses-tu des Arcadians, toi ? »

« Moi ? Ils existent depuis si longtemps, et ils sont utiles à la société. Que se passerait-il si on enterrait les sorciers avec leur magie ? Le monde des Moldus deviendrait fou, et ce serait là la moindre des conséquences. C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils font exactement, de ne pas connaître les secrets de l'Archer, mais sans doute le cachent-ils pour une bonne raison. »

« Je me souviens des jours qui ont suivi l'intronisation de mon frère, murmura Kingsley, pensif. Lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation, les jeunes prêtres Arcadians découvrent pour la première fois le secret véritable de l'Archer. Adrian avait été incapable de parler pendant plusieurs jours après. »

« Je crois que nous n'en savons pas assez pour imaginer ce que ça peut faire … » répondit Lupin avec sagesse.

« Ce Winsfield, j'ai appris qu'après son intronisation il était resté six semaines au lit, malade. Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui. Il a l'air plutôt faible de caractère. Il m'a repéré plusieurs fois, pendant mes filatures des dernières semaines, et à chaque fois il tremblait comme s'il avait le spectre de la mort après lui. En fait, il agit en permanence comme si la Mort le suivait dans chaque pas. D'après Adrian, le secret des Arcadians le pèse. »

« C'est pour ça que nous le soupçonnons de vouloir se décharger de ce poids auprès de Voldemort … nota sombrement Lupin. Il a de nouveau rencontré des Mangemorts ? »

« Non, rien depuis deux semaines. Mais ce gars-là n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Et de ton côté ? Alors, comment cela se passe avec Patric ? »

« Comme toujours. Il a l'air tellement normal que c'en devient suspect. J'ai rarement vu des suspects se comporter aussi innocemment. C'est d'autant plus perturbant qu'on sait qu'il a toujours épousé les convictions de Voldemort, notamment lors de la première guerre. Mais officiellement il ne l'a jamais rejoint, et n'a jamais trahi sa fonction d'Arcadian. Difficile de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Il sait que je le suis, et il brouille les pistes. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son jeu. »

« Et que penses-tu du rêve de Harry ? Cela a-t-il un rapport ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas tout de suite et croisa les mains, songeur, tandis que Kathy la serveuse lui apportait une boisson chaude. Dès qu'elle eût tourné les talons, il reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Probablement. Voldemort ne lui a pas envoyé cette image pour rien. Il veut provoquer quelque chose, cela dit il est difficile de déterminer s'il veut provoquer Harry, Dumbledore, tout l'Ordre ou seulement moi. Veut-il nous induire en erreur ? Détourner nos soupçons sur Patric, puisque c'est moi qui le surveille ou au contraire les renforcer ? »

« Toi, quelle est ton opinion ? »

« Je crois qu'il veut nous embrouiller et détourner notre attention. Peut-être que nous avons déjà tout faux et qu'il veut qu'on persiste dans cette voie. Peut-être sait-il déjà comment s'emparer des pouvoirs de l'Archer et nous fait-il croire à une trahison d'un prêtre Arcadian. Ou peut-être que l'Archer n'est pas sa cible véritable. Comment savoir ce qu'il y a dans son esprit ? »

« On pourrait demander à Harry. »

« Quoi ? » Sursauta Lupin, incompréhensif.

« Il apprend l'Occlumancie, eh bien Rogue pourrait aussi lui enseigner l'art du legilimens … »

« Tu voudrais forcer Harry à entrer dans la tête de Voldemort ? L'interrompit le loup-garou d'une voix sévère. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, et tout ce qu'il est encore appelé à vivre, je crois que ce serait trop lui demander. »

Devant le ton sans appel de Lupin, Kingsley hocha la tête et n'alla pas plus loin, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il parut juger préférable de ne pas insister, car il changea de sujet.

« Harry a dû s'inquiéter pour toi après cette vision … Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui, je l'ai contacté pour le rassurer. Et il m'a parlé de quelque chose d'intriguant. Tu sais, la jeune fille dont il nous avait parlé, celle qui avait assisté à la cérémonie de Sirius ? Il se trouve qu'il l'a retrouvée à Poudlard, en Cinquième Année. »

« Il lui a parlé ? » S'intéressa Kingsley.

« Oui mais il n'a rien pu tirer d'elle, elle l'a fui comme la peste. Mais je m'interroge … Cette jeune fille s'appelle Isibeal Carter, et c'est la fille d'Aquene Carter. »

« La langue-de-plomb ? Soupira vaguement l'Auror après un instant de réflexion. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de coïncidence … »

« Moi non plus, j'ai demandé à Harry de la surveiller. Quant à Aquene Carter, je … Cette femme me donne une impression très étrange. Je suis allé la voir pour lui en parler mais, j'ai ressenti une sorte de vide et d'hostilité. Il faut dire aussi que c'était un jour après la pleine lune … Mes sensations ont peut-être été faussées. Et plus j'essaie de me rappeler de quoi nous avons parlé, moins mes souvenirs sont clairs. »

« Elle se protège avec des sorts ? »

« C'est l'impression que ça me donne. Mais de quoi se protège-t-elle ? En tout cas, elle a nié catégoriquement que sa fille ait pu aller à l'enterrement de Sirius. Pour elle, il y a erreur sur la personne. Et elle persiste à dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu le moindre lien avec lui avant que son corps ait été rejeté de l'Arcade. »

« Elle mentirait selon toi ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi sa fille se serait-elle montrée à la cérémonie ? Et il y a autre chose. Cette femme a à peu près mon âge. Ce qui signifie qu'elle était forcément à Poudlard pendant que Sirius et moi y faisions nos études. Que je puisse ne pas me rappeler d'elle, c'est une chose, mais qu'elle, elle me jure sur ses grands dieux qu'elle n'a jamais connu Sirius, c'est impossible. Toute l'école le connaissait, il aimait trop parader, faire son malin, plaire aux jeunes filles … Et puis il venait d'une grande famille, il était brillant … Non, je suis certain qu'elle ment. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Au départ je pensais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle des études des langues-de-plomb sur l'Arche, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est plus gros que ça … répondit-il après un silence. Pour l'heure, je suis trop fatigué pour être capable d'y réfléchir … J'en parlerai à Dumbledore quand j'en aurai l'occasion, qui sait, c'est peut-être plus important qu'on le pense … Mais j'y rechigne, il a déjà tant à faire … »

« Je le trouve particulièrement soucieux ses derniers temps. Et il prend de l'âge. Sans lui, je crains que tout s'écroule. »

« Voldemort a encore peur de lui, il n'osera pas l'affronter pour le tuer. Pas encore. Mais … S'il s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer, il n'aura plus peur de rien. »

« Je m'inquiète aussi pour les Moldus, soupira Kingsley. Pas seulement parce qu'ils sont la cible des Mangemorts, mais parce que nous pourrions devenir leur cible. Lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, les gouvernements moldus ont été avertis de la situation, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il y avait trop de morts et de disparitions pour les maintenir dans l'ombre. Mais il a été délicat de pousser les gouvernants à garder le secret auprès de la population. Tu te souviens des conseils secrets que tenaient les gouvernements moldus juste avant la chute de Voldemort ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, s'il n'était pas tombé à ce moment-là, la vérité aurait fini par éclater. La situation aurait été catastrophique, et quand Dumbledore a averti leur Premier Ministre du retour de Voldemort, il a bien senti que le secret de notre existence ne serait pas gardé bien longtemps à moins de faire tomber promptement Voldemort. »

« Crois-moi, si Voldemort s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer, ce sera le cadet de nos soucis … Essaie d'imaginer les événements qui en découleraient : briser le lien entre les prêtres Arcadians et l'Archer, c'est briser nos rites funéraires. Tu te souviens d'Haïti il y a deux siècles ? Des cadavres de Moldus touchés par la magie sortiraient de sous terre, nos morts ne seraient plus vraiment des morts … C'est pire qu'une menace. C'est aller contre la Nature, or la Nature finit toujours par réclamer son dû. C'est une folie. Une folie qui ne peut même pas atteindre Voldemort. Il n'a rien à perdre et rien à craindre. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il est devenu au juste : est-il plus mort que vivant ou l'inverse ? Qu'est-il ? Sa survie ne lui est due qu'à deux éléments : la magie noire qui a dévoré son corps et le sortilège de mort qui a frappé Harry et auquel ils ont survécu tous deux, comme s'ils étaient sur le fil d'un même rasoir. Qu'a-t-il encore d'humain, de vivant, de mort ? C'est ce qui le rend dangereux. Son état fait qu'il n'a aucune peur d'invoquer l'Archer quitte à créer le chaos. »

« On pourrait tenter d'en profiter, murmura Shacklebolt, stratège. Si nous nous apercevons de la folie qu'il fait, ses Mangemorts le verront aussi. Certains pourraient prendre peur et se retourner contre lui : se lier aux Ténèbres pour détruire les Moldus et pour épouser le pouvoir, ce sont encore des notions que je peux comprendre, ou du moins qui sont humaines. Mais combien lui demeureront fidèles quand ils comprendront que ce qu'il veut faire va mettre en branle la nature et qu'on ne peut se défendre contre elle à moins d'être immortel ? »

« Même si cela arrivait, ce serait trop tard. Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à concevoir … Malgré le risque et les catastrophes que le plan de Voldemort suscite, pourquoi les Arcadians ne nous aident-ils pas ? »

« Parce que pour eux aussi c'est inconcevable. Adrian m'en a beaucoup parlé. Il sait ce qu'est l'Archer, ce que sont ses pouvoirs, et a de vagues idées quant à leurs origines. Rien qu'à y penser, il est pris de frissons et de tremblements. S'il pense Voldemort malgré tout capable de vouloir franchir ces limites à son sens infranchissables, il ne peut par contre accepter qu'un Arcadian fasse cette folie. Ils sont jour après jour en contact avec cette magie, et ils ont la conscience de la vie et de la mort. Il m'a confié qu'aucun être humain possédant ce savoir ne pourrait l'utiliser comme Voldemort veut le faire. Selon il faudrait plus qu'un homme qui n'a rien à perdre, il faudrait un homme qui n'ait plus rien d'humain, il faudrait un être qui ne soit ni mort ni vivant. »

« Comme Voldemort. Dans ce cas, cela suffit à écarter de la liste des suspects Patric, Winsfield, et tous les Arcadians que nous avons mis sous surveillance. Et il nous faudrait revenir au point de départ : comment Voldemort peut-il s'emparer des pouvoirs de l'Archer ? S'il n'obtient pas ce savoir d'un Arcadian, de qui ? »

« Pour y répondre, il faudrait remonter aux origines des Arcadians. Comment sont-ils nés, qui leur a donné le savoir et cette source est-elle toujours accessible à Voldemort ? »

« Recherches impossibles à mener car il n'existe aucune archive sur les Arcadians, à part celles des Arcadians eux-même mais que personne ne peut consulter. »

« Si j'osais, je demanderais à mon frère de faire ces recherches, même si c'est pour ne rien nous révéler et faire son rapport au Grand Prêtre, mais je crains pour lui. Il parle déjà trop à l'Ordre et en fait trop pour nous. »

« Que pourrait-il lui arriver ? Les Arcadians sont des gens neutres et non violents. »

Kingsley secoua la tête péniblement et resta songeur et grave, puis se pencha discrètement vers Lupin.

« Ils ne sont pas forcément tels qu'ils se décrivent … Adrian m'a parlé un jour du Félon … En as-tu en entendu parler ? »

« Jamais. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Plutôt de qui. C'était il y a trente ans … Aledore Dumbledore venait tout juste d'être nommé Grand Prêtre des Arcadians. Connais-tu la hiérarchie des Arcadians ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Bien … Au sommet tu as le Grand Prêtre qui concentre tous les pouvoirs, et qui dirige le Conseil des Arcadians, composé des Prêtres du Cercle et des Arcadianes du Cercle. Les Prêtres du Cercle sont composés uniquement d'hommes, et ce sont eux qui choisissent des Novices et qui décident de ceux qui auront l'honneur de devenir des Arcadians. La façon dont ils choisissent les Novices est tenue secrète, mais nul Novice n'est tenu de devenir un Prêtre, c'est pour ça que le secret de l'Archer ne leur est révélé que lors de l'intronisation. Les Arcadianes du Cercle ont un rôle à part dans le Conseil, ce sont les Protectrices. C'est grâce à elles que leurs secrets sont préservés, et ce sont elles qui effacent tout souvenir des Novices qui ont choisi de ne pas devenir des Arcadians. Ce sont également elles qui suppriment la mémoire d'un Prêtre souhaitant quitter les ordres. »

« Ca arrive ? » S'étonna Lupin.

« C'est excessivement rare, généralement le Conseil ne font devenir des Arcadians que des Novices dont ils sont certains qu'ils épouseront cette vie jusqu'à la mort. Mais il est déjà arrivé par le passé qu'un Arcadian renonce à sa fonction. Or, renoncer à cette fonction, compte tenu des secrets qu'elle exige, c'est renoncer à sa mémoire. Les Arcadianes du Cercle font plus que lancer un sortilège d'Oubli, elles éradiquent la mémoire de l'individu concerné qui doit alors recommencer sa vie à zéro. Mais il y a trente ans, il y a eu l'histoire du Félon. »

« Un Arcadian qui a voulu quitter les ordres ? »

« Pas exactement. Cet homme, dont le nom a toujours été tenu secret, a brisé la règle fondamentale des Arcadians : il a écrit le secret de l'Archer sur un manuscrit. C'est une violation terrible, qui a été sévèrement punie par Aledore Dumbledore qui a exigé qu'on éradique sa mémoire et qu'on récupère le livre. Mais cet homme, surnommé le Félon par les Arcadians, n'a jamais révélé où se trouvait le manuscrit et … On raconte que pour le retrouver, le Grand Prêtre aurait ordonné qu'on lui inflige des supplices … D'après les rumeurs, le Félon serait mort sous les tortures sans révéler l'emplacement du manuscrit. »

Lupin écarquilla les yeux, choqué et incrédule.

« J'ai du mal à croire à cette histoire … Encore moins que le Grand Prêtre ait ordonné des supplices sur un Arcadian. »

« Ils leur effacent bien la mémoire quand ça les arrange … Je te le répète Remus, je ne fais guère confiance au Grand Prêtre. Pour tout dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment été d'accord avec le choix d'Adrian quand il est devenu l'un des leurs. Et en ces temps troublés, je crains encore plus pour sa vie. »

« Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs … » poursuivit Remus, raisonnable.

« Des rumeurs que Dumbledore prend au sérieux. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait personnellement entrepris des recherches pour découvrir qui était le Félon, et où se trouve le manuscrit, s'il existe. Car il est possible que Voldemort cherche à percer le secret de l'Archer par ce moyen. »

« J'avoue que mon esprit logique et cartésien m'empêche d'aborder l'affaire sous tous ses aspects. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me laisser convaincre par ces rumeurs et dangers, et je n'y adhère que parce que Dumbledore semble y croire. J'ai le sentiment que plus nous avançons, moins la situation est claire. Je serais d'avis de prendre en otage un Prêtre Arcadian pour le faire parler. »

« Alors tu es d'accord avec Rogue sur ce point ? » S'étonna Kingsley.

« Plus le danger est grand, moins nous devons hésiter sur les méthodes à employer. Je crois que Sirius aurait été d'accord avec moi sur ce point. »

« Mais il n'est plus là. »

« J'espère que son âme, où qu'elle soit, veille sur nous. »

« Si Voldemort s'empare des pouvoirs des l'Archer, il y a des chances pour que tu converses bientôt avec l'âme de Sirius comme dans un salon de thé. »

« Très drôle. »

Lupin profita de la pause dans leur conversation et du silence cotonneux installé entre eux pour tirer de sa poche une bourse remplie d'un mélange d'herbe qu'il mélangea avec son thé.

« Les remèdes miracles de Salma Lagara ? » S'enquit Kingsley.

« Ce mélange d'herbes est très efficace pour consolider les os après une transformation. Plus je vieillis, moins mon corps supporte les pleines lunes. »

« Ca te fait vraiment du bien ? Poursuivit l'Auror en fronçant les sourcils. C'est très fort, ça ne crée pas une accoutumance ? »

« C'est ce que m'a dit Salma, mais je n'ai pas le choix : si je veux continuer les missions de surveillance pour l'Ordre, je dois pouvoir compter sur mon corps. »

« Je comprends, mais prends garde. L'Ordre n'a pas besoin d'un loup-garou drogué et amorphe dont les cycles de transformation sont troublés par ces décoctions … Tu pourrais finir par te transformer intempestivement … »

« Pas avec les mélanges de Salma, ils sont très bien dosés. Mais je dois veiller à ne pas devenir dépendant. De toute façon, elle me surveille de près. Elle a hésité avant de me laisser prendre ces herbes. »

« Quelle dévotion … Entre Salma et Tonks, tu fais l'objet d'une attention constante mon vieux … »

Lupin sourit vaguement malgré le goût immonde de son thé aux herbes curatives.

« Qu'insinues-tu au juste ? »

« Je me comprends … Mais il faut le voir pour le croire ! Je ne t'imaginais pas en bourreau des cœurs Remus … Je parie que lorsque tu enseignais à Poudlard, il y avait des tas de jeunes filles pour s'énamourer de toi … »

« Mince ! J'avais dit à Sirius de tenir sa langue à ce sujet … »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? »

« Mais non, je plaisante. Comment les jeunes filles auraient-elles pu en pincer pour moi alors qu'elles sont déjà subjuguées par le charisme de Severus. »

« Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour t'entendre … »

« De tout façon, sa rancune est tenace. Il n'oubliera jamais cette nuit où j'ai failli le tuer ... Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu n'avais aucun contrôle, tu étais un loup-garou. En vouloir à Sirius, je le comprends, mais ce n'est comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose … »

« Humm … En fait, c'était un peu de ma faute. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

Devant le regard insistant de Kingsley, Lupin comprit qu'il en avait trop dit et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser courir.

« Nous étions des adolescents assez stupides, tant Sirius que moi, ou Severus. Je ne t'ai pas raconté que l'année dernière Harry était tombé par mégarde dans la Pensine de Rogue, quand il était dans son bureau ? »

« Merlin ! S'exclama Kingsley en riant. Il a dû en voir de belles ! »

« En fait, il nous a vus nous, son père, Sirius, Peter et moi … C'était un jour de notre Cinquième Année à Poudlard où James et Sirius s'étaient amusés à martyriser Severus, comme cela arrivait assez souvent. De véritables sales gosses. Même moi je ne faisais rien pour les en empêcher. »

« Tous les adolescents font des choses stupides … »

« C'était stupide et cruel. Et tu crois que Harry, Ron et Hermione feraient ça ? »

« Non, ce sont de braves gamins, c'est vrai. »

« Harry était tellement catastrophé par ce qu'il a vu qu'il nous a contactés Sirius et moi juste après par le réseau de Cheminette, pour nous en parler. Il n'y a pas toujours de quoi être très fier du passé ... Pendant qu'on le rassurait et qu'on lui expliquait le contexte, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être attristé par cette image du passé. Nous en avons reparlé longuement avec Sirius, après ça. Nous avons parlé de toutes les erreurs que nous avions faites. Il était hanté tu sais. Il disait toujours que s'il était resté gardien du secret, il serait mort pour protéger James et Lily et ils auraient eu la vie sauve. Harry aurait pu connaître ses parents. Il disait toujours ça. Il s'en voulait tellement de les avoir persuadés de choisir Peter comme gardien du secret, c'était comme s'il avait donné la baguette à Voldemort pour les tuer. »

« Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Vous étiez tous très liés. Comment pouviez-vous soupçonner votre meilleur ami ? »

« Oh non, Kingsley, tu n'y es pas. Le problème n'était pas qu'on était très liés, mais plutôt qu'on ne l'était pas assez. Quand nous étions gosses à Poudlard, tout était simple. Il y avait Sirius qui était toujours l'instigateur des mauvais coups, James qui le suivait avec enthousiasme parce qu'il était toujours soumis à l'adrénaline et qu'il aimait se faire remarquer, moi qui adorais me comporter en mauvais garçon parce qu'ainsi je pouvais oublier et Peter qui de toute façon disait amen à tout ce que nous faisions. On s'amusait sans penser au lendemain, on se sentait tous très forts et on pensait que notre amitié durerait éternellement. Mais elle n'était cimentée que par des fondations bien fragiles. Quand nous avons fini nos études, nous nous sommes éloignés. La guerre contre Voldemort nous laissait bien peu de temps pour nous amuser comme avant. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de mauvais coups ou de stupides blagues, on se battait à la vie, à la mort. James s'est marié et est devenu père, Sirius qui l'aimait et qui aimait Lily et Harry plus que sa vie les surprotégeait et passait une bonne partie de son temps avec eux. Moi, je m'étais coupé d'eux. Je n'avais aucun moyen de subsistance et j'étais trop fier pour demander de l'aide. La vie était difficile parce que les loups-garous s'étaient liés à Voldemort et même au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix on ne me faisait qu'une confiance limitée. J'étais trop éloigné pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A cette époque il existait beaucoup de tensions entre Sirius et moi. De vieilles querelles sont remontées à la surface. Je ne pouvais plus exiger de lui qu'il me fasse confiance comme avant puisqu'il ne savait plus grand-chose de ma vie, ni où je vivais, ni ce que je faisais de mes journées. Je suppose aussi que Peter ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu dans mon dos. C'était bien commode pour lui, que Sirius ne me fasse plus confiance. »

« Et il t'a soupçonné d'être le traître. »

« Comment soupçonner Peter, qui avait toujours admiré béatement James ? »

« Mais tu aimais James également ? »

« Oh bien sûr, je l'adorais. J'adorais aussi Lily mais … Sirius pensait que …Enfin que je … »

Remus ayant du mal à poursuivre, et Kingskey voyant de quoi il parlait, l'encouragea calmement.

« Lily ? »

« Oui, Lily. »

« Je l'ignorais. Enfin … Je m'en étais un peu douté mais … »

« C'était fini depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était même pas si important … James et Lily ont toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre, et cela je l'ai compris très vite. Mais Sirius n'a pas oublié. Il existait un lien très fort entre lui et James, un lien quasiment fraternel. Il était beaucoup plus proche de lui que de Peter ou moi, et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Non seulement il aimait James, mais en plus il se sentait redevable envers lui. Il a été le premier à lui offrir une amitié sincère. Quand nous sommes tous entrés à Poudlard, Sirius était considéré comme un pestiféré à Gryffondor. Tout le monde pensait que la place d'un Black était à Serpentard. James et Sirius ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Avec son arrogance, et son profil cent pour cent Gryffondor, James le provoquait souvent. Ils étaient rivaux, et puis un jour ils se sont reconnus. James a reconnu que Sirius était un véritable Gryffondor et il lui a offert son amitié. Après ce jour, il cassait la figure à tous ceux qui parlaient de la famille Black ou qui avaient des préjugés contre Sirius. Ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis. Peter a commencé à les suivre partout comme un petit chien parce qu'ensembles ils étaient très forts, et moi, qui étais plus réservé et peu habitué à être entouré, j'ai rejoint la bande beaucoup plus tard. Mais le noyau des Maraudeurs c'étaient James et Sirius. Les deux frères. James était le seul que Sirius écoutait et réciproquement. Et on ne pouvait pas faire de mal à l'un sans déclencher la colère de l'autre. »

« Alors Sirius t'en voulait à cause de Lily ? »

« Et comment ! Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait un jour trouvé à la bibliothèque et m'avait collé une beigne monumentale. Après on s'était battus comme des chiffonniers et on nous avait punis très sévèrement. James et Peter n'ont jamais su pourquoi on s'était battus. James en fait n'a jamais rien su, Sirius estimait le protéger en ne lui en parlant pas. Mais pendant très longtemps il m'en a voulu. J'aurais pu me défendre et dire qu'après tout je n'y étais pour rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent et sur lesquelles on ne peut pas avoir le moindre contrôle, mais la vérité, c'était que je me sentais très mal. »

« Et Lily ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ? »

« Oui. »

« Et … ? Il faut t'arracher les mots. »

« Et il n'y a rien eu. Je ne voulais pas faire ça à James, ce n'était pas concevable. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Quant à Sirius et moi, on a fini par faire la paix, après cette stupide blague faite à Rogue. Il s'est rendu compte que même furieux contre moi, m'envoyer quelqu'un à la mort était particulièrement inconscient et cruel. D'un commun accord on en est restés là. Il ne m'a plus jamais parlé de Lily et je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé de cette nuit-là. Mais il faut croire que les choses n'ont pas vraiment été mises à plat. Il a toujours cru que je continuais à penser à Lily. Et quand il a fallu dénicher un traître, parmi nous trois, cela lui a sauté aux yeux. »

« C'est vrai que c'était un bon mobile … »

« Sauf que cela faisait longtemps que je n'éprouvais plus ce genre de sentiments pour elle … J'avais d'autres pensées à l'époque. J'enviais James. Pas parce qu'il avait Lily, mais parce qu'il était heureux, tout simplement. Et cette envie, cette jalousie, Sirius l'a sentie. A sa place, je me serais soupçonné également. »

« Et toi ? Tu soupçonnais Peter ou Sirius à l'époque ? »

« Non. Contrairement à ce que disait Dumbledore, il me semblait inconcevable que l'un de nous ait pu trahir James et Lily. Sirius les aimait trop pour ça et je pensais que Peter, même s'il avait des faiblesses, était trop gentil et loyal pour ça. Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Quand on m'a dit que Sirius avait trahi James et Lily et que Voldemort les avait tués, je n'ai pas pu y croire. Quand on m'a dit qu'il avait tué Peter et douze Moldus avant de se faire arrêter, je n'ai pas pu y croire. J'ai pensé qu'on parlait d'une autre personne. C'était tout sauf le Sirius Black que je connaissais. Après qu'il ait été envoyé à Azkaban, j'ai voulu aller le voir. J'ai voulu le voir pour qu'il me dise droit dans les yeux qu'il l'avait fait parce que j'étais incapable de le concevoir. Mais arrivé aux portes d'Azkaban, je n'ai pas pu les franchir. Les Détraqueurs ravivaient mes blessures et c'était insupportable. Après ça j'ai fui. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je pensais mettre mon passé loin derrière moi, mais il me poursuivait sans cesse. Je m'en suis voulu plusieurs fois de fuir ainsi, parce qu'il m'arrivait de penser que James aurait voulu que je veille sur son fils. Mais il m'était impossible de penser à Harry sans me dire que je ne parvenais pas à en vouloir et à croire coupable l'homme qui lui avait pris ses parents. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai su que Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban que je suis revenu en Angleterre. J'ai demandé un poste à Poudlard, me disant que là-bas je pourrais faire ce que j'avais toujours fui : veiller sur Harry et me confronter à Sirius, car j'étais persuadé qu'il viendrait à Poudlard. J'ai caché à Dumbledore des informations sur Sirus, comme son état d'Animagus ou les passages secrets qu'il connaissait, à la fois par honte d'avoir trahi sa confiance par le passé, mais aussi parce que je continuais à penser au fond que Sirius ne pouvait pas tuer Harry. C'était une vérité que je n'avais pas totalement acceptée. »

« Et tu avais raison. »

« Oui, et j'ai encore eu des regrets. Si je n'avais pas fui, j'aurais pu entendre de la bouche de Sirius qu'il était innocent, et j'aurais pu chercher Peter pour le sortir d'Azkaban. »

« Peut-être aurais-tu eu du mal à le croire ? »

« Peut-être … Il a fallu que je vois le nom de Peter sur une carte des années après qu'on l'ait cru mort pour comprendre qu'on s'était tous faits avoir par lui. Le plus douloureux c'est que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas comment cet homme qui était un de mes amis a pu en arriver là. Sirius, lui, ne cherchait pas à analyser. Il voulait juste le retrouver pour le tuer, et se venger, venger Lily et James, réclamer son dû pour toutes les années à Azkaban, pour toutes les vies détruites. Mais moi j'ai toujours voulu comprendre. Il y a toujours une raison aux agissements de quelqu'un, non ? »

« Celui qui croit pouvoir démêler la raison d'un être humain finira fou. Je vais te donner un conseil Remus. Si tu retrouves Peter Pettigrow, tu n'hésites pas et tu n'analyses pas. Tu suis ton instinct. »

« Je me demande ce qui sera le plus fort : mon désir de le tuer ou celui de réhabiliter Sirius ? »

« On finira par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, alors laisse aller. »

Un énorme boucan suivi de bris de verres et de cris étouffés éclata du côté du bar et attira l'attention de Lupin et de Shacklebolt. Gregor, l'ivrogne de service venait de tomber de son tabouret de bar, renversant au passage les quatre verres vides de scotch et les deux chopes de bière, vides également, qu'il s'était sifflés. Debout près de lui, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs le regardait d'un air pensif et embarrassé, se mordillant l'index. Tonks. Depuis que Gregor l'avait vue transplaner devant lui deux semaines auparavant, la jeune femme lui flanquait une peur bleue.

« Euh vous allez bien Gregor ? »

« YAWWWWWWWWL ! » hurla l'ivrogne en se débattant sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air.

Tonks paraissait confuse et tentait de l'aider à se relever, mais Gregor se démenait et glissait en bafouillant des phrases sans aucun sens et imbibées d'alcool. Agacée par tout ce tapage, la vieille Irma finit par venir y mettre un terme, poussant sans ménagement Tonks sur le côté et tirant Gregor par l'oreille afin de le forcer à se rasseoir.

« Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïe … » marmonna-t-il en boudant.

« Ca va te dessaouler ça, voyou ? » Grogna Irma.

« Mais je ne suis pas saoul ! Protesta-t-il. C'est elle qui me fait peur ! »

Irma regarde Tonks, circonspecte, tandis que la jeune femme la saluait joyeusement, un sourire légèrement crispé.

« La crevette là te fait peur ? A part ces changements de couleurs de cheveux fréquents … Et ils sont noir corbeau aujourd'hui, ben voyons … Bref, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a d'effrayant. Tu mériterais que je passe un coup de fil à ta femme Doris dès que tu franchis le seuil … Ce que je ferais volontiers si elle n'était pas aussi ivrogne que toi ! »

« Mais euh … »

« Pas de mais euh ! Gronda la vieille noire, terrassante. Et excuse-toi auprès de la crevette ! »

« Pardon … hips … Pardon Miss Crevette. » bougonna Gregor, confus.

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal ! Éclata joyeusement Tonks. Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Riggs et Murtaugh ? »

« Hein ? » Aboya Irma en plissant son œil aveugle.

« Je parlais de Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt, je devais les retrouver ici ce midi et … »

« Mwhaaaahahahaha ! Rit à grosses larmes Gregor. Riggs et Murtaugh, elle est bonne ! Moi je les aurais plutôt appelés Starsky et Hutch … »

« Il n'y a pas de noir dans Starsky et Hutch, sauf si vous comptez Huggy les bons tuyaux bien sûr. » renchérit Tonks qui apparemment venait de se trouver un nouvel ami.

« Peut-être, mais c'est mieux que de les appeler Cagney et Lacey. »

Il y eut un long silence consterné, sans doute le temps pour Gregor et Tonks d'imaginer Lupin et Kingsley dans la peau des deux femmes flics de la série des années quatre-vingt, puis une rafale de rires. Après s'être bien fendu la poire, Gregor finit par désigner le fond de la salle de restauration où s'étaient installés les deux sorciers, qui regardaient la scène amusés (bien qu'il ignorent qui pouvaient bien être Cagney et Lacey). Tonks le remercia, et se dirigea guillerette vers ses deux comparses de l'Ordre.

« Mes deux chouchous ! Sourit-elle en s'asseyant à leur table. Ca fait du bien de voir des visages familiers ! »

« J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. » dit Kingsley en visant ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Oh ça ? Oui, ben, pour des missions de surveillance c'est mieux que d'avoir des cheveux orange. Je crois que je vais les teindre en vert révolution maintenant … »

« Je préfère quand tu as une couleur plus naturelle, Tonks … » intervint Remus.

« Mais là je perds vingt pour cent de mon charme … »

« Si tu le dis … »

Tonks offrit un charmant clin d'œil à Lupin, puis soupira de soulagement en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

« Ah déjeuner avec deux beaux hommes rien que pour moi ! Le bonheur après une nuit de surveillance ! »

« Alors, mon frère a-t-il fait quoique ce soit de répréhensible ? » S'enquit Kingsley, avec un sourire confiant.

« Hum … Seulement répréhensible par les mœurs malheureusement. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben il avait un rendez-vous amoureux avec Juhnny Teaspoon pendant ma garde alors … »

« Heureusement que ma mère ne sait pas qu'ils se voient avant le mariage, sinon ça me retomberait dessus … Elle dit que je lui donne un mauvais exemple avec ma soi-disante « vie dissolue de célibataire endurci ». »

« Si toi, tu as une vie dissolue, elle s'imaginerait sûrement que Remus est un débauché organisant des orgies au sein de l'ordre et … »

« Ca suffit Tonks, on a compris … »

« Oh j'aime bien quand tu fais ton petit garçon sage comme ça … Et si moi je t'en donnais de la débauche ? » Sourit Tonks d'un air taquin.

« C'est toi la plus obsédée de nous tous réunis ! » Éclata Kingsley.

« Ah Kingsley arrête, quand tu me traites d'obsédée, tu me fais penser à Sirius … Il m'accusait toujours d'en vouloir à l'intégrité corporelle de Remus. »

« C'était toujours le cas, je te rappelle ! » Plaisanta Lupin.

« Que veux-tu ? Cite-moi une personne censée qui résisterait à ton charme bestial ? »

« Molly ? »

« Irma. »

« Hermione. »

« Ambrolise ? »

« Je ne sais pas … réfléchit pensivement Remus. L'autre jour il m'a pris pour sa troisième épouse, Lola. »

« Aaaaah ! Arrêtez ! S'écria Tonks, je vais finir par avoir des cauchemars si j'y pense trop ! »

« Quand on parle du loup … » sourit Kingsley.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Lupin.

« Pas toi, Ambrolise ! »

Les sorciers se retournèrent pour apercevoir à temps la robe rouge et flamboyante de Ambrolise Dumbledore fondre sur eux gaiement. Sortant de sa salle de bain dont les vapeurs d'eau bouillante s'enfuyaient vivement par la porte qu'il avait grande ouverte théâtralement, et sentant fort les diverses herbes et sels magiques que lui prescrivait Salma Lagara, il paraissait en pleine forme et saluait joyeusement chacun des clients dans l'auberge.

« Du poulet teryaki, oh excellent choix ! Papillonnait-il avec légèreté. Un habitué ! Comment allez-vous ? … Jolies demoiselles … Il est bon ce gratin ? … Oh Dame Constance, vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui ! »

La vieille Irma, agacée de le voir se donner en spectacle, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le darda d'un œil sévère.

« Tu n'as pas un peu fini Ambrolise ? Ces gens aimeraient déjeuner en paix ! »

« Mais je me comporte en maîtresse de maison ! C'est mon rôle d'hôte ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Non ton rôle d'hôte c'est de me laisser charger de tes affaires, à moins que tu ne veuilles mettre la clé sous la porte ! Déjà qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici ! Ah si mon Félix était toujours en vie et voyait tout ce qu'il se passe de louche ici, je peux te dire qu'il y mettrait un terme ! »

« Mais quelles choses louches ? » S'étonna Ambrolise ébahi.

« Tous ces gens qui vont et viennent, pardi ! Explosa Irma en regardant délibérément Remus, Kingsley et Tonks. Ils chuchotent, font toujours des choses bizarres, surgissent de nulle part et entre nous je pense qu'ils complotent des trucs pas nets ! »

« Je ne te laisserai pas dire ça ! S'écria Ambrolise. Figure-toi que ces jeunes gens se battent pour nous, et pour que les Mold … »

« Oui, bon, Ambrolise, vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez promis à votre frère ? » S'écria très nerveusement Kingsley qui s'était levé en même temps que ses deux comparses et avait eu le réflexe de mettre sa main devant la bouche du vieillard au moment où il allait dire « Moldus ».

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Bougonna-t-il après s'être dégagé. Quel frère ? Pas Aledore j'espère, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que cette fouine est devenu un prêtre Arcad … »

« Euh oui, Aledore est entré dans les ordres quand il était jeune, le rattrapa maladroitement Remus, livide. C'est un orthodoxe, précisa-t-il à Irma qui les dévisageait d'un œil noir. Mais nous parlions de votre autre frère ? »

« Abelforth ? Hé hé hé … C'est vrai qu'il m'a donné des conseils quand j'ai ouvert cette auberge, mais entre nous j'ai préféré ne pas les suivre, quand on voit la façon désastreuse dont il tient la « Tête de Sanglier » à Pré-au-L … » _(1)_

« Nous ne parlions pas non plus d'Abelforth ! Le coupa vivement Tonks. Il est issu d'une famille nombreuse … » rajouta-t-elle pour Irma qui visiblement s'énervait qu'on se paie sa tête.

« Mais qui alors ? Andross, Antinoos et Agarol sont morts ! Enfin je crois … Ils sont morts, ma bonne Irma ? »

« Mais je ne connais pas toute ta famille, espèce de vieux fou ! Aboya-t-elle. Et ces trois-là essaient de me cacher quelque chose ! Je n'aime pas du tout ça ! »

« Mais non voyons ! Sourit Ambrolise. Ce sont des jeunes gens très bien ! Ils me rappellent mes chers vieux amis, Frior, Kweequeg et Anapurna avec qui je jouais dans ma jeunesse au Quidd … »

« Albus, le coupa calmement Remus. Souvenez-vous de ce que vous a dit Albus, Ambrolise. »

Soudain, et par un phénomène étrange car inattendu, la petite flamme folle et fantasque qui brillait dans le regard pétillant du vieil Ambrolise s'éteignit. Il reprit une sorte de contenance et eut un sourire un peu mélancolique.

« Oui, mon cher petit frère, Albus. La fierté de la famille, c'était un génie, déjà quand il était tout enfant. Lui, je me rappelle toujours de ce qu'il me dit … soupira-t-il. Même si entre nous, ce n'est pas toujours très marrant ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil aux trois sorciers, qui s'étaient tus et immobilisés, impressionnés par le soudain changement opéré chez Ambrolise. Le vieux sorcier posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'a dit Albus, jeune homme. Irma, ces gens sont mes hôtes, alors laisse les venir à leur guise. Et ne pose pas trop de questions, ma bonne amie. Tu finirais pas trouver des réponses qui ne te plairont pas. »

Irma demeura circonspecte un long moment, dévisageant les protagonistes avec scepticisme. Puis, sûrement déstabilisée par la soudaine lucidité d'Ambrolise, elle hocha la tête, et repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Remus se détendit à son départ, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cet étrange homme qu'était Ambrolise. Etait-il vraiment sénile ou simulait-il en partie pour se couper du monde, et ne pas avoir à supporter les drames à venir de cette guerre, et du sort de l'Archer ? En tout cas, il était certain que les Dumbledore était une famille unique. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un violent coup dans le dos que lui donna Ambrolise, ayant retrouvé d'un coup toute sa vitalité.

« Alors les jeunes, on joue au Strip-Quidditch ? » proposa-t-il avec entrain.

Remus ne contrôla pas bien de ce qu'il se passa ensuite : Tonks avait explosé de rire et avait trébuché contre lui, les faisant tomber sur le sol. Il ne savait pas bien si c'était nerveusement ou parce qu'il en avait envie, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, lui aussi éclata joyeusement de rire.

_

* * *

(1) : Un Spoiler avéré, et confirmé par JKRowling, dans une interview que vous pouvez trouver sur son site officiel. Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore, serait effectivement le patron de la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard et que Harry aperçoit dans « L'Odre du Phénix »._**

* * *

A Suivre ...****

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Ilys : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle fait chaud au coeur, puisque j'ai l'impression d'être dans un passage un peu ennuyeux avant le futur "gros événement". Tu me rassures un peu sur mon rythme. Ah et puis sinon, je te promets, JE ne tue pas Remus. Par contre, si quelqu'un d'autre le tue, je n'y peux rien ...

**Ayako : **Les frères Muñoz pires que Maugrey ? Alors là tu me flattes énormément ! Sinon pour Isibeal, je me répète un peu, mais on saura ce qu'elle fout là dans les chapitres 13 et 15. Elle aura un rôle à jouer plus tard, mais ça elle ne le sait même pas encore, la pauvre fille. Quant à Remus, même réponse qu'à Ilys. Je promets de ne pas le bousiller. Pas de ma faute après si un personnage le bousille sous mon nez ! Ou pire encore ... S'il se bousille lui-même ... Ahem. Bon, merci pour ton conseil sur la mise en forme, mais je n'ai pas word donc ça ne m'aide pas bcp ! Je garde ma solution des guillemets du coup ... A la prochaine !

**Loyalbus : **Ah la la ... Le suspens agaçant de Death Note, qui m'a fait m'énerver toute seule sur mon ordi pendant mes vacances de Noël. L Rules ! See you !

**Kazy : **Tu voulais pire que le "quoi hey moi" ? Eh bien je pense que tu as été servie avec le chapitre 13 ... Le chapitre 14 sera aussi édifiant je pense ... Quant au chapitre 16, j'en parle même pas ! Tu sais, Ron et Hermione devaient être mon couple de l'année, mais après le chapitre 13 je crois qu'il est évident qu'il est gay et qu'il finira dans les bras de Seamus. Ou au moins il écrira des romans pornos gays comme dans la fic de Lychee. Minimum. Un chef d'oeuvre cette fic d'ailleurs. Bon c'était pas une vrai question, mais je te réponds quand même sur le à quoi sert Hermione dans ma fic : 1) à réfléchir pour tout le monde (cf chapitre 15) et 2) à sortir avec Ron, lui briser le coeur et l'inciter à devenir gay. C'est déjà pas mal. Je nie toute relation entre les frères Muñoz et Ingrid, et clame ici haut et fort que l'Espagne est une grande nation. Et tu as effectivement une longue carrière toute tracée qui s'étend devant toi dans le domaine des génériques TV pourris. Regards, Hysteria.

**Karmaa : **Le "quoi hey moi" devient emblématique. Je devrais changer le résumé de la fic pour juste mettre ces trois mots. Ca attirerait probablement les foules. Tu sais, si mes chapitres te font du bien chaque semaine, c'est également le cas de tes reviews (et de celles des autres aussi bien sûr, elles me font toutes grandement plaisir), mais je vois que tu t'éclates bien à les écrire donc c'est délirant et génial quoi. Ah et fais attention au transfert de personnages : Jack is Jack, Ron is Ron (comment peut-on imiter mon boulet de toute façon ?). Ravie que le Couple de l'Année déclenche des rires souvent chez toi, car vraiment, ce n'est que le début. Ca va être pitoyable, mais drôle. Enfin j'espère. Il n'y aura plus beaucoup de scènes entre Harry et Cho je pense, maintenant, sauf pour expliquer deux ou trois trucs sur Isibeal, et puis pour faire de la figuration. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment entamé la partie "grande histoire d'amûûûûûr du crétin" mais ça sera pour bientôt. Ca devrait être moins drôle et plus mimi mais bon ... lol Je ne peux pas promettre des apparitions trop fréquentes des Frères Muñoz car ils ne sont pas faciles à gérer, mais je compte bien exploiter leur tempérament disons ... précis. Oui voilà, c'est ce qu'on va dire. Allez, encore merci pour tes remarques cinglées et tes compliments ! A bientôt ! (faudra que tu me dises comment tu as appris à transplaner, veinarde)

**Chimgrid : **Bon encore une réponse à ta review décalée, mais tu rattrapes ton retard lentement mais sûrement ! En tout cas merci encore de suivre ma fic, vraiment ! Tes remarques sur le camp de vacances de Ginny me font plaisir car je m'étais cassée la tête à inventer tous ces détails qui finalement ne vont quasiment pas me servir par la suite ! lol. Mais j'aime bien lâcher mon imagination ... Et pour te répondre, je suis effectivement fan des Nuls (Bruno Carette nouveau Ministre de la Magie, on y croit !), et j'aime bien Amélie Nothomb dont j'ai lu "L'hygiène de l'assassin" et "Antéchrista". Sinon le nom de Dahud a une petite histoire : une amie m'avait filé l'adresse d'un site de prénoms (adresse que j'ai paumée d'ailleurs) et j'avais vu que Dahud était un prénom de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-langue qui signifiait "bonne magie". Quand j'ai créé ce personnage, j'ai eu envie de lui donner ce nom, à la fois parce qu'il était très positif, mais aussi en clin d'oeil à l'animal légendaire le Dahu car cette chère Dahud est une fille tout aussi improbable que cette créature ! lol ! Et pour le Sigfib, lol, non cela n'a aucun rapport avec toi, c'est tout simplement l'anagramme de Big Fish sans les "h" parce que j'aime bien ce film. (je sais, il faut chercher loin). Allez encore merci, et gros Kisses !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 : AQUENE ET SIRIUS**

POV Ron, où l'on entre dans la tête d'un boulet, où l'on découvre certaines vérités, où le passé a été oublié et où Dahud s'incruste !


	14. Aquene et Sirius

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien ! Ô Rage ! Ô Désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? Ô Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et ton nom … Couvrez ce sein que je ne saurais voir, etc, etc. Voilà, c'était un essai de Disclaimer Tragédie. Ahem.

**Note de Wam : **Ce chapitre aurait pu s'intituler « Aux Joyeux Pays du N'Importe Quoi » parce que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. C'en est limite navrant, mais qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée à l'écrire ! Et les bêta, Karine et Kazy se sont bien amusées à le lire aussi, donc si vous avez un humour aussi douteux que le nôtre, ça devrait vous plaire. Sinon, je vous présente d'entrée mes plus plates excuses. Le truc c'est qu'au départ, ça devait être un chapitre sérieux, avec des tas d'informations sur Isibeal Carter, et puis j'ai pris une grave décision : faire un POV de Ron. Or Ron, personnage merveilleux s'il en est dans Harry Potter, est un boulet. Et il est encore plus boulet dans ma fic que dans les bouquins, donc au final ça donne … Euh ça. Désolée, encore une fois. Je ne referai pas de POV de Ron de sitôt, parce que même si c'est amusant, c'est crevant : être dans la tête d'un boulet, c'est beaucoup plus éprouvant que d'être dans la tête d'un tueur … Bref, encore navrée pour ce qui va suivre, et reviewez si le cœur vous en dit, ou si vous pensez que ça va améliorer ma santé mentale … Kisses à tous !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13**

**AQUENE ET SIRIUS**

Ron s'était toujours vanté d'être un ami fantastique. Ou du moins très loyal. C'est vrai, il ne laissait jamais tomber ses amis … Enfin Harry. Parce qu'en définitive, il n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça. Ses frères lui pompaient sur le système nerveux, Dean Thomas lui pompait un peu trop sa sœur, quant à Seamus Finnigan, il le soupçonnait d'être gay. Son béguin soudain pour Cho Chang était _forcément _un alibi. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas forcément en soi, du moment qu'il ne craquait pas pour les rouquins. Sinon il y avait des filles, Hermione, Luna, Dahud. Mais c'étaient des filles quoi. Donc son seul et véritable ami était Harry. Il était presque certain d'avoir un ticket avec Seamus en plus …

Pour en revenir à Harry, s'il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce garçon (et _pas _de la même façon que Seamus l'appréciait), il fallait reconnaître qu'être son ami n'était pas de tout repos. Il y avait des avantages : c'était un type sympa, un peu colérique mais pas plus que lui de ce point de vue, il adorait le Quidditch, et on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Enfin si on pouvait qualifier de « distraction » le fait de toujours risquer de mourir. Et c'était un peu le majeur problème de Harry : on voulait toujours le tuer. Et quand Ron pensait « on », il ne visait pas n'importe quel « on » mais un « on » du tonnerre des cieux, LE « on ». Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry après tout, donc Ron ne pouvait que le soutenir.

De plus, à part sa propension à toujours penser qu'il allait mourir (ce en quoi il avait rarement tort finalement), il était d'une compagnie agréable. Ron était donc très content d'être le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Sauf les nuits où il se réveillait en hurlant parce que Voldemort était « encore » entré dans sa tête. Ron faisait un super rêve, il était gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, et faisait remporter à son pays la Coupe du Monde grâce à un superbe arrêt de Souafle, d'un geste élégant et souple. Viktor Krum, fou de rage, décidait d'arrêter le Quidditch, puis se mettait à genoux devant lui pour le remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur son manque de talent. Puis, des tas de Vélanes se mettaient à l'entourer pour obtenir ses faveurs, et frayant la foule, Hermione venait le féliciter, lui murmurant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

Au moment de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il se réveillait toujours. Et en l'occurrence cette nuit-là, par un cri de phoque ayant avalé du poisson avarié poussé par son meilleur ami, et qui disait quelque chose comme « Nooooooooon ! Pas le raaaaaat ! Voldemort ne l'a pas … ». Oui, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais il n'empêchait qu'il se tordait comme un possédé dans son lit en gesticulant. Ron émergea et se leva lentement, tandis que les têtes endormies de Neville, Seamus et Dean apparaissaient les unes après les autres dans l'obscurité du Dortoir. Sans se soucier d'eux, Ron traîna des pieds vers le lit de Harry et s'assit, lui secouant l'épaule au passage pour le tirer de son cauchemar.

« Le lac …! Sirius … baragouina-t-il avant d'ouvrir péniblement les paupières. Ron ? »

« Ouais … T'as encore fait un rêve à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Euh … Oui. »

« Qui est en danger de mort cette fois ? »

« Personne. »

Contrairement à Ron, Harry semblait parfaitement éveillé et se jeta hors de son lit avec une énergie qui fatigua visiblement Dean Thomas puisqu'il retourna se coucher.

« C'était quoi comme rêve ? » Étouffa Ron dans un baillement.

« Encore un souvenir de jeunesse de mes parents. C'est bizarre. »

« Oui c'est sûr, il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de te faire dans ton sommeil des cadeaux-souvenirs de papa et maman … Il a peut-être manqué d'amour dans son enfance … »

« Ron ? Tu délires ou quoi ? »

Harry le dévisageait avec prudence comme si son meilleur ami était soudainement devenu instable mentalement. Ron pensa vaguement que pour un type qui se réveillait une nuit sur deux parce qu'un Mage Noir psychopathe aimait faire des tours dans son inconscient, c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

« Non, je suis mal réveillé. Je faisais un rêve super. »

« Merci de t'en vanter … » bouda Harry.

« Désolé mon vieux. Mais ce n'est pas si mal non, de rêver de tes parents ? »

« Non c'est vrai c'est bien. Mais pas quand c'est Voldemort qui t'y pousse. »

« Logique. Il est tordu, je veux dire que la plupart des Mages Noirs, dans l'histoire des Mages Noirs, se sont contentés de s'enivrer de puissance et de tuer plein de gens. Le nôtre, de Mage Noir, il débloque un peu. Alors cette fois-ci, il y avait quoi dans cette vision ? »

« Ben … D'abord je les ai vus se disputer, mon père, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow. Ils s'en prenaient à Sirius parce qu'il les avait trahis en apprenant à Rogue comment trouver Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante, le soir de la pleine lune. Mon père secouait Sirius par les épaules, lui disant qu'il avait complètement déraillé cette fois. Pettigrow les regardait d'un air stupide et effrayé, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas quel parti prendre. Et au lieu de s'excuser, Sirus a continué à s'en prendre à Remus, ce qui a encore plus énervé mon père. Au final, ils sont tous partis chacun de leur côté, en boudant. »

« Et après ? »

« Après j'ai vu une autre scène … J'ai l'impression que ça se passait quelques jours après. Je voyais Sirius qui faisait bande à part, et qui passait son temps avec une fille et … Mais oui … »

Sous le regard perplexe de Ron qui se demandait vraiment où cette histoire les menait, Harry se précipita vers un miroir, devant lequel il se tint un long moment, en se scrutant fixement. Ron, qui il y avait longtemps avait parié avec lui-même 50 Gallions que Harry finirait par péter les plombs un jour ou l'autre, se dit qu'il les avait enfin gagnés. Mais ça ne lui servait pas grand-chose, de gagner 50 Gallions d'un moi qui ne les avait pas pour un moi qui ben ne les avait pas non plus.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ce miroir m'en a parlé. »

« Le miroir t'a parlé ? Répéta Ron, neutre. Ben oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les miroirs sont assez bavards à Poudlard. »

« Il m'a dit l'autre matin que pendant une partie de sa Sixième Année et de sa Septième Année, Sirius était en froid avec les autres Maraudeurs. Il pensait que c'était à cause d'une fille, mais en réalité c'était à cause de cette stupide blague … Je me demande … Il avait l'air d'en vouloir à Remus. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Tu-Sais-Qui essaie sans doute de te pousser à le découvrir. »

Ron s'était surpris lui-même à faire une remarque intelligente. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas intelligent, mais il était plutôt rare qu'il fasse preuve d'un esprit d'analyse conséquent en pleine nuit. Et d'une façon générale, Hermione était trop rapide lorsqu'ils discutaient ensemble pour qu'il ait le temps de lui faire montre de sa vivacité d'esprit. Car oui, il était vif d'esprit. Et celui qui n'était pas d'accord pouvait toujours recevoir un coup de balai dans la tronche.

« Alors je ne devrais pas chercher … murmura Harry. Il veut sans doute que je découvre quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas que je connaisse. Sirius ne m'en a jamais parlé. Ca m'énerve … Il veut provoquer des choses en moi, des réactions en chaîne. Il sait exactement où il veut me mener, et moi je n'en mène pas large. J'en ai marre d'être manipulé. »

« Ca va peut-être s'arranger, si tu arrives à pratiquer l'Occlumancie. »

« Je croirais entendre Hermione. Vous passez trop de temps ensemble depuis que vous êtes Préfets. »

« Quoi ? Aboya Ron. Mais c'est toi qui l'accapare tout le temps, avec tes soi-disants cours de rattrapage en potions, et puis … D'autres trucs. »

« Quels trucs ? » Demanda Harry, perplexe.

« J'en sais rien, moi, des trucs ! »

« Ron, toi et moi il faut qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement entre toi et Hermione mais je … »

« Mais rien du tout ! Protesta Ron un peu trop violemment. Il n'y a rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines pervers, c'est une amie, et je n'éprouve rien de tordu pour elle, alors arrête de m'accuser ! »

« J'ai encore rien dit. »

« Oui, mais je te connais, avec tes idées tordues de … De mec-qui-fait-pleurer-les-filles. »

« T'as pété un plomb Ron. Si Hermione te plaît, dis-le lui, ça nous fera des vacances à tous. »

« Visiblement Harry, ce n'est pas une cicatrice que Voldemort t'a laissé sur le crâne, mais un gigantesque cratère prenant racine dans le cerveau. Hermione n'est qu'une amie pour moi et … Oh Merlin, quel nul ! Je viens de dire Voldemort ! Non, je viens de le redire encore ! »

« Et après. Moi je dis tout le temps Voldemort, je n'en suis pas mort. Enfin pas encore. »

« Oui ben c'est facile pour toi, après tout il a laissé une partie de ses pouvoirs en toi quand il t'a … flashé. »

« Flashé ? Tu serais gentil de ne pas parler de moi comme d'une bagnole piégée par un radar d'autoroute. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Ca ne sert à rien, je vais plutôt en parler à Hermione, elle comprendra mieux. »

« Quoi tout ça parce que je ne pige pas ta blague moldue ? »

« Non, je voulais parler de mon rêve ! Espèce de Mollasson Macrobiotique Boulet ! »

« Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît, déjà que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit à cause de tes … »

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir ces rêves ! » Fit Harry, haussant le ton.

« Oui ben moi j'ai choisi de t'avoir pour ami, et je trouve que comme ami je suis plutôt sympa alors arrête de me crier dessus sans arrêt ! Et de monopoliser Hermione. »

« Mais je … Je n'en veux pas d'Hermione à la fin ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

« HEY LES DEUX GUIGNOLS ! »

Ron et Harry sursautèrent pour regarder dans la direction de Dean Thomas qui s'était extirpé de son lit, le regard haineux.

« Si aucun de vous ne veut de Granger, vous n'avez qu'à la laisser à Neville, comme ça vous ferez un heureux, vous vous réconcilierez et moi je pourrai dormir. Compris ? »

Ron se sentit complètement stupide devant la colère de Dean, se demandant si lui et Harry étaient vraiment insupportables, ou s'il se vengeait parce que toute la soirée il l'avait empêché d'être seul avec sa sœur. Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir poussé sa gueulante, Dean repartit se coucher, imité par Seamus Finnigan, qui, le pensa Ron, avait dû se lasser d'admirer sa chevelure soyeuse et rougeoyante dans le feu de sa colère pour aller lui aussi faire de beaux rêves. Neville se râcla la gorge maladroitement pour attirer leur attention.

« Hum … Oui mais non … Je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux de Hermione moi … Hein les gars ? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous m'en vouliez … »

« Ca m'est vraiment égal, Neville, lui sourit Harry. D'ailleurs ça l'est aussi à Ron, d'après ce qu'il vient de hurler, donc tu peux l'inviter à sortir. Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi pour vous deux, pas vrai Ron ? »

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers Harry qui bizarrement arborait un sourire assez rare chez lui, un sourire disant « je-prépare-un-mauvais-coup-et-ce-sera-à-tes-dépends » que son père n'aurait vraisemblablement pas renié à son âge. Tu parles d'un ami.

« De toute façon, il n'a aucune chance. Désolé Neville, mais c'est vrai. Si jamais tu sortais avec une fille comme Hermione, tu souffrirais. Elle a un truc un peu trop … Dominateur. »

« On voit que tu as réfléchi à la question, Ron. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu tiens à notre amitié ? »

« Relativement. »

« Alors la ferme. Et bonne nuit Neville. »

Ron alla se recoucher sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir été plus utile à Harry, mais après tout c'était lui qui l'avais cherché. Enfin non pas vraiment mais … Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'Hermione, il avait envie de se mettre en colère. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle lui portait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Non mais vraiment, lui, amoureux d'Hermione. Ils pétaient tous les plombs. C'était impossible. Rigoureusement impossible, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient amis et ensuite parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient jamais de se disputer et enfin parce que … Parce que ce n'était pas possible, voilà tout. Tout de même, en cherchant le sommeil, il souhaita vaguement pouvoir refaire ce rêve sur le Quidditch, où elle marchait vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose d'important dans l'oreille. Juste histoire de voir de quoi il s'agissait …

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se rappelait pas avoir rêvé, mais sa déconvenue ne dura pas longtemps. Neville ronflait toujours dans son lit, Dean gigotait dans ses draps tandis que comme à son habitude, Seamus marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il était encore tôt. Mais Harry n'était pas dans son lit. Commençant à se faire du mouron pour son ami aux rêves si agaçants, il descendit machinalement dans la Salle Commune, espérant l'y trouver. Il était assis au coin du feu en compagnie d'Hermione, et les deux amis discutaient. Ron réfréna sa soudaine envie de meurtre et les héla. Ses amis lui firent signe de le rejoindre et il s'exécuta, méfiant. Harry était toujours en pyjama, mais Hermione portait son uniforme et sa robe de sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » Maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Tu nous déranges en plein rendez-vous romantique matinal, Ron, le provoqua Harry, pince-sans-rire. Je t'en veux beaucoup de fiche en l'air mes plans. »

« Je te signale que dans notre duo, c'est moi qui fais les blagues douteuses et toi qui te plains sans arrêt que le ciel te tombe sur la tête. »

Ron jeta un regard en biais vers Hermione qui, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda-t-elle après un instant.

Ah si finalement, elle avait compris.

« Oui, sur les essais qu'on fera passer au Quidditch ce soir. Ron ne veut pas qu'on auditionne Dahud Jones, il doit avoir peur qu'elle le harcèle sexuellement dans les vestiaires après les matches. »

Ron préféra ne pas réagir à sa remarque, histoire de ne pas se mettre en colère, car lorsqu'il se mettait en colère les pointes de ses oreilles devenaient ridiculement rouges. Cela dit, il apprécia mentalement que Harry ait inventé ce bobard et n'ait pas évoqué avec Hermione leur vraie dispute.

« Tu es déjà prête à aller en cours Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant incrédule son amie déjà parée et prête alors qu'il était à peine sept heures.

« Je voulais faire quelques recherches pour un projet à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours quand j'ai vu Harry assis près du feu. Il ne pouvait pas dormir parce que … »

« Je sais … Ses rêves. Tu as réussi à le calmer toi ? »

« Je suis parfaitement calme, marmonna Harry. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que … La mère d'Isibeal Carter a été la petite amie de Sirius. »

Ron regarda, les traits tirés et les yeux vitreux, un long moment son ami avant de hausser les épaules. La veille au soir, ils ne savaient toujours rien de cette fille bizarre qui mettait les pieds là où personne d'autre que Harry n'aurait dû les mettre. Et cette révélation surgie de nulle part le terrassa de fatigue.

« Je remonte me coucher. »

« Attends, Ron, c'est intéressant ! Le retint Hermione surprise. Elle était dans le rêve que Harry a fait cette nuit. »

« Isibeal ? »

« Non, sa mère, Aquene. C'était la petite amie de Sirius quand il avait notre âge, expliqua Harry avec lassitude. C'est elle la fille blonde avec qui il passait son temps quand mon père et les autres ne lui parlaient plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« J'ai parlé à Harry du sortilège de Devendra, qui exacerbe la mémoire. »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Normal, on ne l'étudie qu'aux ASPICs. Je l'avais utilisé l'année dernière pour mes révisions. »

« Hey ! Réalisa alors Harry, outré. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas fait part ? »

« Je vous connais, si je vous avais appris cette technique, vous n'auriez presque rien révisé, et alors il vous aurait été inutile de toute façon. Enfin bref, quand j'ai rejoint Harry tout à l'heure, il se creusait la tête pour comprendre pourquoi Voldemort lui montrait ces souvenirs, et essayait de s'en rappeler tous les détails. Je lui ai appris à utiliser le Devendra et il s'est rappelé clairement du nom et du visage de la fille qui était avec Sirius dans la vision. »

« Aquene Carter, confirma Harry. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, dans la toute première vision des Maraudeurs qu'il m'a envoyée, on parlait d'elle. »

« On pense que Voldemort veut conduire Harry à cette femme. »

« Et à sa fille, Isibeal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ron avait tout bêtement posé cette question à Hermione, comme si elle avait la réponse à tous les mystères de l'univers. Malheureusement, comme visiblement elle ne les avait pas, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air peu éclairé. Une idée stupide, mais pas plus qu'une autre de toute façon, surgit dans l'esprit de Ron, triomphante.

« Bah j'avais raison alors ! Si Aquene était la petite amie de Sirius, Isibeal est peut-être sa fille cachée ! »

« Ron, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu arrêtes de voler ses livres de Sofia Belamante à Ginny … soupira Hermione. Et ne prétends pas que tu ne les lis pas, Harry est témoin. »

Ron fusilla du regard Harry qui détourna la tête discrètement, l'air de rien.

« Faux frère. De toute façon, mon hypothèse entre dans le champ des plausibilités, non ? »

« On sait du père de Luna, que Aquene Carter est la mère adoptive d'Isibeal. Et puis même si elle a été intime avec Sirius, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si ça a continué après Poudlard. Harry, il ne t'a jamais parlé d'une femme ? »

« Hum … Quand on était à Square Grimmauld il a bien essayé d'avoir une fois une « conversation » entre hommes avec moi, sans doute pour me donner des conseils sur les filles. Et entre nous, ça m'aurait été utile à l'époque, puisque je pataugeais avec Cho … Mais on avait été interrompus par Remus, qui d'ailleurs s'était payé sa tête, et puis l'occasion ne s'est plus représentée. Il n'aimait pas parler de son passé, ça le rendait assez nerveux et tourmenté, alors j'évitais de lui poser des questions. »

« En parlant du Professeur Lupin, s'exclama Ron, il t'a bien dit qu'il ne connaissait pas Aquene Carter ? Pourtant si elle et Sirius ont … Euh … Enfin vous voyez, il devait être au courant et bien la connaître. »

« Il ne se rappelle sans doute pas d'elle … marmonna Harry sans grande conviction. Et ils étaient en froid à l'époque. »

« Oui mais quand même … »

« OH ! »

A la grande surprise de Ron, qui somnolait à moitié dans l'intimité de leur conversation matinale au coin du feu, Hermione s'était levée d'un coup en poussant un cri, l'air illuminé. Ron attendit que sa crise cardiaque soit finie, puis il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« Attendez je crois que … Oui ça expliquerait bien des choses … Et du coup Isibeal ne pourrait pas … Oui oui oui c'est une idée … Et c'est pour ça que le Professeur Lupin ne s'en souvient pas … »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Je … J'ai peut-être une idée je … Attendez, je vais vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque et je vous en reparlerai. A tout à l'heure ! »

« Hermione ! »

Ron s'était levé pour la retenir, mais elle lui fila entre les doigts, façon anguille, et disparut de la Tour Gryffondor derrière la traînée noire de sa robe. Il détestait profondément quand elle faisait ça, et pour une raison étrange, il était le seul que ça énervait, du moins s'il en jugeait par l'expression impassible de Harry.

« Elle nous fait encore le coup ! Tu ne trouves pas ça crispant ? Elle s'en va d'un coup sans nous parler de son idée, et nous on attend comme deux crétins qu'elle revienne avec les réponses, façon messie. »

« Moi ça me va, ça ne me dit trop rien d'explorer la bibliothèque. C'est elle qui fait le plus chiant à notre place : réfléchir. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Allez, on la suit, pour une fois. Je veux juste la voir s'exciter sur ses livres pendant qu'elle trouve une résolution à l'énigme. Ca m'a toujours travaillé. »

« Ron, les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure, on n'est pas prêts et en plus on est encore en pyjama. »

« Et alors ! Ce n'est pas deux petits pyjama qui vont nous arrêter ! »

Ron se dirigea fier et décidé vers la sortie mais Harry le retint avec calme par l'épaule.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à te balader en pyjama dans toute l'école, c'est ton problème. Après tout cet ensemble orange que ta mère t'a tricoté te va très bien, cela dit … Je me dois de te prévenir en tant qu'ami que bien que coquet, ton pyjama est pourvu d'un énorme accro au niveau de tes fesses roses. »

« HEIN ? »

Ron se contorsionna pour constater avec un dégoût à la limite du désespoir un énorme trou dans son pyjama au niveau de son fessier. Il sentit sa détermination fondre comme un chocogrenouille au soleil.

« Oh. J'ai ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Aucune idée, je ne reluque pas souvent ton derrière. »

« Mais … »

Une idée horrible et incroyablement embarrassante fit le chemin le long de ses connexions nerveuses.

« Euh tu crois que Hermione l'a vu ? »

« Non. A moins que contrairement à moi elle soit fascinée par la contemplation de tes fesses. »

« Harry, parfois tu me déprimes. »

« Moi aussi parfois je me déprime. Allez viens on va se doucher, et prendre le petit-déjeuner. Hermione nous racontera son idée quand elle en aura fini. »

« Bon d'accord … Harry, quand tu dis « on va se doucher », c'est l'un après l'autre, hein ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Excuse-moi, je passe trop de temps avec Seamus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. »

« Ron … Excuse-moi de te le dire mais … Tu as une mère surprotectrice, tu es encore moins doué avec les filles que moi et pourtant il y en a plusieurs qui te courent après, et tu as des fixations. Tu ne serais pas un peu homo ? »

Ron ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tuer son meilleur ami, de découper le cadavre puis d'en jeter les morceaux les uns après les autres dans les flammes pour se débarrasser des preuves. Pour donner le change, il suffisait de créer une chimère afin de prendre sa place, Rogue l'aiderait volontiers à faire cette manipulation de magie noire ne serait-ce qu'en remerciement pour l'avoir débarrassé de Harry.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et furent surpris de ne pas y être rejoints par Hermione. Ron songea que ses recherches avaient dû l'absorber ou prendre plus de temps que prévu. Elle était une élève très consciencieuse (réflexion faite, à ce stade-là, la qualifier de « consciencieuse » était presque lui faire insulte) mais quand elle l'estimait nécessaire, elle savait sacrifier ou du moins mettre de côté temporairement ses études. Il aimait bien quand elle se lâchait un peu ou qu'elle envoyait balader le sérieux et le règlement. Sauf quand cela le forçait à prendre des notes au cours de Professeur Binns et à … Ecouter. Un enfer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry pour voir s'il était plus disposé que lui à prendre des notes, mais il arborait une belle tête de déterrée due à son manque de sommeil. La journée allait être longue. Finalement ils se mirent d'accord pour prendre les notes par alternance toutes les demi-heures, car il s'agissait d'un cours double et le seul de la semaine dans cette matière. Après avoir sombré dans les limbes ténébreuses des explications laborieuses de Binns sur l'influence de la Révolution Industrielle Moldue sur la Communauté des Sorciers, ce fut dans un état de désarroi profond que les deux amis prirent le chemin de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ron aurait aimé pouvoir dire que cette idée l'enthousiasmait mais le double cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait anéanti en lui toute notion d'enthousiasme, d'énergie, de joie et il se sentait plus mort que vivant. Ce qui expliquait bien des choses sur l'état de Fantôme Qui S'Ignore de Binns. Traînant des pieds dans le couloir et vaguement effrayé à l'idée de ce que les Frères Muñoz leur préparaient pour leur deuxième cours, il se sentait comme un prisonnier conduit vers le couloir de la Mort. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui s'était immobilisé, l'œil fixe, la truffe alerte, à la manière d'un chien d'arrêt. Ron voulut bafouiller une question sur son état, mais sa bouche était pâteuse et il comprit en voyant les Serdaigle de Cinquième Année quitter la classe des Muñoz.

Ron aperçut vaguement Luna Lovegood et plissa les yeux implorant, espérant qu'elle ne viendrait pas lui parler puisqu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Harry quant à lui se dirigeait vers une fille grande et brune, au teint pâle et au visage peu avenant. Ron le talonna aussitôt, puisque de toute façon son alarme à Luna Lovegood venait de sonner violemment, direction Nord-Est. Harry parvint à coincer Isibeal Carter entre lui et Ron, et la jeune fille, apparemment résignée, leva sa tête maussade vers eux.

« Un problème ? »

« Sirius et ta mère étaient amants ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Bon, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait parler de lui en matière de tact et de diplomatie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il attaquerait aussi directement.

« Hein ? S'écria-t-elle, sous le choc. T'es débile ou quoi ? »

« Raconte-moi, dis-moi qui est Sirius pour toi. Allez ! »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas lâcher le morceau, Potter ? S'énerva Isibeal. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

« Tu sais que tout le monde croit que Sirius était un Mangemort, alors qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si je disais à tout le monde que tu assistais à son enterrement ? » La menaça Harry.

« Euh Harry … Tu y étais aussi … » tempéra Ron.

« Me casse pas mon effet Ron ! »

« Laissez-moi passer, Ringo et Jimbo ! Commença à s'énerver Isibeal. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas … »

« Si tu ne me laisses pas passer immédiatement, je hurle que tu essaies avec ton copain de me tripoter, et comme il y a trois Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal juste à côté … »

« C'est pas vrai, elle nous fait le coup de la menace « au viol ». Elle est tordue cette fille … » bouda Ron.

« Alors vous me laissez partir ? » S'impatienta Isibeal.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? S'énerva Harry. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, moi, je veux juste savoir qui était mon Parrain pour toi ! »

Ron vit Isibeal dévisager un long moment Harry, l'air perplexe.

« C'était ton parrain ? »

« Euh oui … »

« Ah je vois, soupira-t-elle. C'est comme ça que tu as pu assister à la cérémonie. Je me suis posé la question. »

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu ? Tu es de sa famille ? »

« Sa fille cachée ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron.

A sa façon de le dévisager lentement, Ron crut qu'elle allait le traiter de crétin notoire, ce qu'Hermione avait fait à demi-mots lorsqu'il lui avait présenté l'idée, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, d'un air pensif.

« Non, je ne suis pas de sa famille. »

« Tu étais liée magiquement à lui ? » Murmura Harry.

« Ouais. C'est ce qu'il semblerait … Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il a fait de mieux dans sa vie, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas pire qu'avoir été un Mangemort. »

« Sirius n'était pas un Mangemort. » cingla Harry sèchement.

Ron vit Isibeal sursauter et le dévisager avec une curiosité vaguement tremblante.

« Il s'est évadé d'Azkaban … »

« On a déjà envoyé des innocents à Azkaban … reprit-il. Crois-moi, il a été accusé d'avoir livré mes parents à Voldemort. Si je n'étais pas certain de son innocence, je ne l'affirmerais pas. »

« Ah. Je croyais que tu étais à son enterrement parce que tu étais content qu'un Mangemort ait été tué. Je me suis dit que tu étais en mode revanchard bidon, un peu à la « j'irai cracher sur ta tombe sale Mangemort tueur de parents ! ». Enfin tu vois quoi. Après tout t'as des raisons de ne pas les aimer, les Mangemorts. D'après ce qu'on dit. Sans rire … » finit-elle piteusement.

« Tu sais maintenant que non. Maintenant, à toi de parler. »

La jeune fille hésita, visiblement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Sirius. Ron était suspendu à ses lèvres, ainsi que Harry, si bien qu'il fit un bond de quatre mètres quand il entendit l'un des frères Muñoz leur hurler d'aller en classe. Isibeal parut sortir de sa torpeur, et s'écarta pour les laisser partir et reprendre sa route mais Harry la retint par le bras.

« Allez, dis-moi. Ca restera entre nous. »

« Je voulais juste voir si … Je voulais … Il m'a sauvée la vie autrefois. En fait, il a fait plus que ça encore … Alors, même si c'était un … Même si je croyais qu'il était un Mangemort j'ai voulu voir c'est tout … J'étais curieuse. »

« C'est ça ton explication ? Insista Harry, sceptique. Ca n'explique pas tout. Et comment t'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? Est-ce vraiment suffisant pour être lié magiquement à quelqu'un ? »

« Potter ! »

Ron s'arracha la contemplation hypnotique des hésitations d'Isibeal sur son visage pâle pourvu d'un nez cassé plutôt disgracieux et se résigna à porter un regard pour le moins effrayé sur ses trois Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Potter, s'exclama joyeusement Videl, le plus jeune et le plus cinglé, coincé au milieu. Vous séduirez les demoiselles plus tard, il vous faut aller en cours ! »

« Me séduire ? Marmonna Isibeal. Je lui trouve autant de sex-appeal qu'à … Un homme à trois têtes par exemple … » rajouta-t-elle en souriant aux trois Professeurs en un.

« CARTER ! S'écria le colérique Dario. Encore dix points de moins à Serdaigle ! Quelle insupportable enfant ! »

« Je vous taquine, c'est tout … » soupira Isibeal, sans vraiment s'intéresser aux points qu'elle venait de faire perdre à sa maison.

« Miss Carter, dit alors avec calme Cedro Muñoz, il va falloir cesser ces familiarités avec nous ! Une élève n'a pas à passer son temps à se moquer de ses Professeurs ! Ce n'est pas sérieux. »

« Mais … Vous êtes une entité à trois têtes ! » Dit-elle comme si c'était suffisant pour les vanner jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

« Chacun ses tares dans la vie, poursuivit Cedro, pragmatique. Vous allez finir par attirer de gros ennuis à votre Maison ainsi qu'à vous-même. Potter, Weasley, en cours ! »

Ron, qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'amuser de voir Carter tenir tête aux triamois ou s'il ne devait l'en trouver qu'encore plus effrayante, tira par la manche Harry qui avait du mal à décoller. En partant, il perçut au passage Videl qui s'écriait « Ta mère va entendre parler de nous, Izib ! Plus tu grandis, plus tu es insupportable … Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton nez, tu t'es donné un coup de burin ? ». Il regarda Harry qui avait aussi entendu.

« Tu avais raison, elle ne peut pas être la fille cachée de Sirius. Vue sa tronche, je l'aurais plutôt affiliée à Rogue. »

« Il a fallu qu'ils nous coupent … Ils la connaissent. Pour l'aider ? »

« Allez, on en sait plus, maintenant. » tenta Ron.

« Elle ne nous a pas tout dit. A condition qu'elle ne mente pas. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec les Frères Muñoz ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tiens … Voilà Hermione … »

Leur amie franchissait en effet vivement le seuil de la salle de classe et s'installa à leurs côtés. Comme le cours allait commencer, elle leur fit signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Et à l'issue des deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pendant lesquelles les Professeurs Muñoz se sont amusés à la provoquer comme lors du tout premier cours, ils prirent un repas bien mérité dans la Grande Salle tout en faisant part de leurs découvertes respectives.

« Les Frères Muñoz la connaissent personnellement alors ? Géniales ses fréquentations, à cette fille … soupira Hermione, toujours agacée à l'évocation des triamois. Je ne me prononce pas sur ce qu'elle vous a raconté, au sujet de Sirius. Ca peut être vrai ou faux, en fait l'histoire sera difficile à démêler à cause du sortilège d'Impersonae. »

« Allez, c'est quoi ça encore ? » Soupira Ron.

« Je me suis demandée plusieurs choses, comment Remus Lupin pouvait ne pas se souvenir d'Aquene Carter ni d'Isibeal alors qu'il l'a eue comme élève ici à Poudlard, pourquoi Sirius n'a jamais parlé d'elle ni d'Isibeal, et aussi pourquoi il est si difficile de les approcher ou d'avoir des informations sur elles. J'ai pensé au sortilège d'Oubliette, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'Aquene Carter le jette à tous ceux qu'elle souhaitait voir l'oublier, et cela n'explique pas pourquoi il touche aussi sa fille. Et puis je me suis rappelée d'un livre que j'ai lu sur les Langues-de-Plomb. A cause de leur métier et du secret qui l'entoure, les employés du Département des Mystères se protègent souvent avec des sortilèges anti-espionnage, et les Langues-de-Plomb aux postes clés ou importants, utilisent souvent le charme qu'on appelle l'Impersonae. En gros, c'est un sortilège qui permet de se cacher aux yeux de tous … En réalité, il fonctionne un peu comme le Fidelitas, ce que tes parents avaient utilisés de leur vivant pour dissimuler leur position à Voldemort. La différence est que l'Impersonae ne protège pas un lieu mais une personne, et de tous ceux susceptibles de vouloir la retrouver. Le Langue-de-Plomb qui utilise ce sortilège plonge alors dans l'anonymat, ainsi que sa famille qui bénéficie de son effet. On ne les oublie pas totalement, mais leur existence devient vague, du genre de personne qu'on croise et puis qu'on oublie aussitôt. Le Professeur Lupin t'avait dit Harry qu'après avoir rencontré Aquene Carter, il avait eu du mal à se rappeler de leur conversation, ou même de son visage. Ce sont les caractéristiques de ce sortilège. Et jusqu'à cette année, aucun de nous n'avait jamais fait attention à l'existence d'Isibeal, pas même Luna Lovegood, qui pourtant est dans la même Maison, et suit les même cours qu'elle. »

« Pourtant Cho Chang n'a pas l'air de subir l'effet de ce sortilège, elle la connaît bien, elle déteste même Isibeal Carter. »

« J'y ai pensé. Au début j'ai cru que c'était peut-être parce qu'elles étaient voisines, et puis j'ai eu une autre idée et j'ai un peu fouiné … »

Ron vit Hermione regarder précautionneusement autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'on ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait, puis elle leur fit signe de se rapprocher. Elle sortit de son sac un épais album relié de cuir sur lequel était gravé en lettres de feu « 1977, POUDLARD ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un des Almanach de l'école … Je l'ai plus ou moins piqué … Il y a des exemplaires de chaque année dans les archives et techniquement on peut seulement les consulter sur place mais … »

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dedans ? » La coupa Harry avec patience.

« Ah oui. Regardez aux toutes premières pages … »

Hermione ouvrit l'Almanach et aussitôt les visages souriant d'élèves de 17 ans se mirent à s'agiter à les saluer depuis leurs étroits cadres photos. Ron reconnut tout de suite le visage souriant et plein d'assurance du jeune Sirius Black. Il le pointa du doigt en s'exclamant joyeusement.

« Quelle classe ! Cria-t-il, admiratif. Je n'avais jamais vu des photos de lui plus jeune. »

« Et regardez qui nous avons là … »

Les yeux de Ron suivirent le direction que pointait Hermione. Une jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux raides très blonds leur clignait de l'œil. Sous sa photo était inscrit le nom « Aquene Carter » et le Sirius de la photo avait tendance à déserter son cadre, traverser celui de Brung Bulstrode en lui faisant des pichenettes pour l'agacer, afin de la rejoindre et de passer son bras sur ses épaules fièrement.

« Oui, ça nous confirme que Sirius et Aquene étaient proches dans le temps … » dit Harry, songeur.

« Autre chose. Regardez le jeune asiatique à l'air timide, sur cette photo. »

Juste à côté de la photo d'Aquene Carter se trouvait celle du jeune Wai Chang, Ron y reconnut avec certitude le père de Cho pour l'avoir déjà aperçu sur le quai de la gare à Londres. L'Aquene de la photo délaissa momentanément Sirius qui repartit chercher des noises à Bulstrode, et se glissa dans le cadre de Wai Chang pour lui faire des oreilles de lapin. Le père de Cho fit semblant de l'attraper par le cou pour l'étrangler, mais avec une grimace signifiant qu'il avait l'habitude.

« Ils étaient aussi amis … » comprit Ron.

« Et comme le sortilège d'Impersonae fonctionne comme le Fidelitas, cela implique que pour le lancer, Aquene avait besoin d'un Gardien du Secret. Si Wai Chang est son ami le plus proche, elle a pu le lui demander, et ainsi, ni lui, ni sa famille ne sont soumis aux effets du sortilège. Cho peut donc ainsi connaître et reconnaître Isibeal, contrairement à la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. »

« Oui mais le sortilège ne fait plus d'effets, maintenant, réfléchit Harry. Puisque j'ai remarqué sa présence à l'enterrement … D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai parlé à Isibeal, elle a paru surprise de savoir que j'avais remarqué sa présence, sans doute pensait-elle que je l'aurais oubliée aussitôt après l'avoir vue, à cause du sortilège. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs, vous deux aussi vous la reconnaissez maintenant, ainsi que Luna, Ginny, et elle a même été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

« La fin de l'effet du sortilège correspond à la mort de Sirius, Harry, lui répondit Hermione. Il est probable que cela soit l'événement qui en a suspendu l'effet. Et d'ailleurs, il est aussi probable que ce soit à cause de Sirius qu'Aquene Carter se soit soumise, elle et sa famille, au sortilège d'Impersonae. »

« A cause du passé ? Tenta Harry, en regardant les photos animés de Sirius et Aquene sur l'Almanach. Isibeal dit que Sirius lui a sauvé la vie autrefois, comme elle n'a que quinze ans, c'était forcément quand elle était bébé. Alors Sirius fréquentait toujours Aquene Carter avant son arrestation pour Azkaban. Elle a voulu qu'il l'oublie … Peut-être parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était un Mangemort, c'était ce que semblait croire Isibeal en tout cas. »

« Probablement, Harry. D'ailleurs, le sortilège protège toujours Aquene Carter de Remus Lupin puisqu'il ne l'a pas reconnue. L'Impersonae protège les gens de tous ceux qui voudraient les trouver. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec Sirius ou ses amis. Ou alors il y a encore une chose qu'on ignore. D'ailleurs tout n'est pas résolu. Pauvre Sirius … Quand je pense qu'il est mort sans se souvenir d'elle … »

Ron leva vaguement les yeux au ciel, pensant que les filles avaient vraiment le don de tout porter au tragique, mais il posa quand même doucement la main sur son épaule, parce que voilà, c'était Hermione, et quand il la voyait soupirer tristement, il voulait se trouver à ses côtés. La conversation des trois amis ne put se prolonger bien longtemps sur l'affaire Aquene Carter / Sirius Black puisque la cloche de Poudlard leur indiqua qu'il était temps de retourner en cours. Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait de commentaires sur les faits et hypothèses qu'ils avaient réussi à dégager ensemble, mais Ron sentait que cela le travaillait, et qu'il ferait tout pour comprendre les dernières zones d'ombre.

D'ailleurs, il avait bien vu à son regard qu'il avait une idée, mais il avait refusé de lui en parler, désignant Hermione d'un signe de la tête. Ron sut alors avec une certitude peu réjouissante que quel que soit son plan, elle n'allait pas être contente du tout du tout. Bon. Ce n'était pas que ça dérange Ron de la mettre en colère. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Le reste de la journée se déroula très lentement, Harry étant plongé dans une amorphie totale, Hermione papillonnant dans tous les sens pour mener à bien ses trois milles projets en cours et Ron … Euh Ron souhaitant juste survivre à la journée.

Et puis enfin : le rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire passer les essais. Ron chevauchait son modeste mais flambant neuf balai, orné de sa belle tunique rouge et or brillant de mille feux. Enfin les adjectifs flambant, belle, brillant étaient laissés à sa discrétion personnelle. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain pour s'échauffer tandis que Harry restait cloué au sol, ennuyé par ses tâches de Capitaine et harcelé par les candidats aux postes à pourvoir dans l'équipe. Il passa plusieurs fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, devant Hermione qui s'était installée dans les gradins pour les regarder, décidant de faire une pause dans son acharnement studieux de début d'année. Au bout du troisième passage, elle le héla en lui conseillant vertement d'aller prêter main forte à Harry. Et à contrecoeur, il descendit en piqué pour rejoindre son ami sur la pelouse investie d'amateurs de Quidditch.

Une fois assisté de son « bras droit » officiel et indispensable, à savoir lui-même, Harry parvint enfin à tous les mettre en rang et commença par auditionner des Batteurs. Jack Sloper, vexé qu'on veuille le remplacer à son poste, avait démissionné et seul Kirke se représenta. Il avait un peu forci durant l'été et sa technique s'était améliorée, si bien que Harry décida de le conserver dans l'équipe. Seamus Finnigan fut retenu comme second Batteur. Il manquait de souplesse et de vitesse, mais il avait de bons réflexes et était suffisamment costaud pour renvoyer assez loin les Cognards. Ron approuva le choix de Harry, espérant toutefois ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Seamus sous la douche après l'entraînement.

La recherche de nouveaux Poursuiveurs fut beaucoup plus simple. Officieusement, trois postes étaient disponibles, mais Harry et Ron étaient déjà plus ou moins implicitement certains d'en réserver un Ginny, qui comme prévu, vola très bien et marqua plusieurs buts en feintant son frère, dont elle connaissait bien le jeu. Le second poste fut attribué à Corina Lindley, une élève de Troisième Année un peu immature mais très prometteuse que Harry avait déjà repéré lorsqu'elle s'entraînait sur le terrain. Là où il y eut un plus grand litige fut quant à l'attribution du dernier poste. Au grand dam de Ron, Harry songeait sérieusement à engager Dahud Jones dans l'équipe.

« T'es pas malade ? » S'écria-t-il en moulinant du bras.

« Ron, elle vole très très bien, tu sais … McGonagall m'a donné des responsabilités, il faut que je choisisse les meilleurs ! »

« Mais tu peux choisir les meilleurs sauf elle ! Tiens, Michael Cain, il est très bon ! »

« Dahud Jones vole mieux que lui. D'ailleurs elle vole aussi mieux que Ginny. Ou toi. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle a une personnalité … Euh … Riche mais … »

« Parlons-en de sa personnalité ! N'oublie pas en tant que Capitaine, que tu dois choisir quelqu'un qui s'entende avec tout le monde ! »

« Mais Ron … Elle s'entend avec tout le monde ! »

Ron suivit le regard de Harry qui désignait d'un geste blasé la jeune et pétillante jeune fille aux gigantesques yeux verts faire son numéro de charme auprès des autres membres de l'équipe. Seamus lui lançait un regard qui aurait presque pu convaincre Ron qu'il n'était pas gay, le froid Kirke lui souriait avec bienveillance et Ginny et Corina étaient de leur côté absolument explosées de rire par ce qu'elle leur racontait.

« Moi je ne l'aime pas ! » Protesta alors Ron, avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ron, tu n'aimes personne. Ou du moins, tu râles toujours sur tout le monde, alors ça ne fait pas grande différence ! »

« Mais toi, tu ne peux pas la supporter, non ? »

Au profond désarroi de Ron, Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« En fait, je la trouve plutôt marrante. »

« Traître. »

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. De toute façon, le jour où tu auras enfin réussi à faire ta déclaration à Hermione et que tu auras enfin une petite copine, elle cessera de te harceler. »

« Mais mais mais mais quoi ? Tu délires complètement Harry ! Il faut que tu te trouves une fille, parce que tu fais un transfert sur moi ! »

« Personne de sain d'esprit ne ferait de transfert sur toi, Ron. »

« Excuse-moi de te le dire Harry, mais tu n'es pas sain d'esprit. »

« Euh … Tu marques un point. Ecoute, la présence de Dahud est bonne pour l'équipe : elle est douée, drôle, sympathique et extrêmement motivée. En plus de ça, … Elle m'appelle déjà Capitaine, je n'aurais pas le cœur de lui dire non … »

« Harry, tu es un homme faible. Elle a réussi à t'émouvoir. Epouse-la pendant que tu y es, au moins ça me débarrassera. »

« Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'elle joue avec nous ? »

« Bah c'est toi le chef de toute façon … Mais si un jour je la surprends à me mater dans les vestiaires, je lui brise les jambes, match important ou pas ! »

« Franchement Ron, tu te crois si irrésistible ? »

« RONNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter en entendant ce cri, ni même de fléchir d'angoisse quand la jeune fille l'ayant poussé se jeta à son cou. En fait, depuis les deux premières semaines de cours, ce genre de scènes avec Dahud avaient lieu quasiment quotidiennement. Et Ron n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, rechignant à frapper une fille. De toute façon, elle faisait de la boxe moldue, et il était certain qu'elle le dérouillerait s'il se comportait mal.

« Dahud, je te rappelle qu'un Gardien doit avoir une colonne vertébrale en un morceau s'il veut être efficace, alors descends de là tout de suite ! »

« Oh Ronnie, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mes marques d'affection ? Tu as manqué d'amour dans ton enfance ? Ta maman ne te donnait pas de câlins ? »

« Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. » bougonna-t-il.

« Tu es tellement mignon avec les pointes rouges de tes oreilles, on dirait Monsieur Spock ! »

Ron n'avait aucune idée de qui était Monsieur Spock, et ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir car à l'instant où Dahud acceptait de descendre de son dos, et qu'il pouvait enfin relever l'échine, il croisa le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, le dévisageant d'un air hautain, bras croisés.

« Ridicule ! » hachura-t-elle avec fermeté.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle s'est jetée sur moi ! »

« Avec toi, rien n'est jamais de ta faute, Ron … cingla-t-elle. Il faudrait que tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités et … »

« Relax, Mimi ! Éclata Dahud en faisant les yeux ronds. Tu es toujours si tendue, il ne faut pas trop en demander à Ronnie, c'est une nature fragile, qui a besoin d'espace pour s'épanouir … »

« Ah et c'est en te jetant à cheval sur mon dos que tu respectes mon espace pour m'épanouir ? » Fit Ron, sarcastique.

« Chut Ronnie, j'essaie de t'aider parce que j'ai remarqué que Mimi te mettait souvent la pression … Mimi est une bonne fille, mais elle se fixe trop d'objectifs, et ça lui fait péter les plombs. »

« Mais pas du tout ! S'énerva Hermione. Et arrête de m'appeler Mimi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Toute crispée ! Je vais te masser ! »

« Mais … »

Hermione ne put protester davantage que Dahud se jetait déjà sur elle pour lui masser vigoureusement les épaules. La Préfète était trop médusée pour réagir, se laissa faire et Ron se prit à rêver d'une scène identique par une nuit aux lueurs de bougies dans la salle de bains des Préfets, à la différence qu'Hermione et Dahud étaient moins vêtues et qu'il les avait pour lui seul. Non ! Pervers pervers pervers … se morigéna-t-il intérieurement.

« Ron, tu sais que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, lui dit alors Harry. Mais ça c'est tellement improbable, que je crois que Voldemort ne pourra jamais faire mieux. »

« Tu vas me lâcher oui ? » Cria Hermione.

« Tu as raison Mimi, ce n'est pas assez efficace, tu es trop nouée. Allonge-toi par terre, je vais te faire un massage shia tsu. Oh c'est une idée, ça Capitaine ! Je pourrais en faire à tous les membres de l'équipe, avant les matches et après les entraînements, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde ! »

« A propos de l'équipe, Dahud … » commença Harry.

« Merci Capitaine ! S'écria la jeune fille en sautillant et en délaissant enfin Hermione. Tu ne seras pas déçu de m'avoir engagée ! »

« Euh … Comment tu savais que tu étais prise ? »

« Pouvoir de la Pensée Positive ! Répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci Capitaine, tu es le meilleur Capitaine, tu es le plus beau Capitaine ! Vous verrez, tous les quatre, toi Capitaine, Ronnie, Mimi et moi, on va faire des étincelles à Poudlard ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas dans l'équipe, moi ! » Protesta Hermione.

« C'est pas grave Mimi, tu seras la chef de notre équipe de pom-pom girls ! »

« Hors de question ! » Hurla Hermione.

« Bon alors je t'apprendrai la technique du massage Shia Tsu et tu en feras à Ronnie et au Capitaine pour qu'ils se détendent ! »

Ron se boucha les oreilles. Il savait que cette remarque allait entraîner des hurlements chez Hermione, il la connaissait depuis le temps. Mentalement, il nota qu'il devrait acheter des boule Quies pour tous ses futurs entraînements avec Dahud, puis la mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, sans être réellement fixé quant à la question : avait-il survécu à cette journée ?

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chimgrid **: lol bon ben je réponds ici à ta review du chapitre 7 : je sais que ma Luna est Out of Character, mais en y réfléchissant tous les persos originaux de HP sont Out of Character sous ma plume … Au départ, j'avais essayé de coller à l'esprit et puis j'ai laissé tomber, par envie de m'exprimer et de m'amuser et puis parce que c'était perdu d'avance ! Du moment que ça continue à être lisible et amusant, c'est ce qui compte ! Pour les BUSEs bah … Seule Dame Jikahère a la réponse ultime (16 JUILLET ! TREPIGNE ! DIX JOURS APRES LA SORTIE DE SIN CITY ! TREPIGNE !) ! En tout cas merci de continuer à me reviewer (même si nos réponses sont décalées, et non, je ne peux pas arrêter d'updater, pour une fois que je tiens mes délais, je suis trop fière de moi !) Bye !

**Ilys : **Merci de me rassurer sur mon chapitre précédent ! C'est peut-être parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire que je le trouve ennuyeux, c'est souvent comme ça ! Enfin bon, les tergiversations des auteurs … Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous et j'espère que cet « improbable POV de Ron » que tu viens de lire a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Lol ! PS : Jouer sur les mots ? Moi ? Pf, tu me connais mal … C'est parce que je suis une juriste que tu dis ça ? Nous ne sommes pas tous fourbes (mwaaaarf mwaaaaaarf mwaaaaaaarf). Si Remus veut rester vivant jusqu'à la fin de la fic, ça ne dépendra que de lui, ce n'est pas Young qui disait que les personnages écrivent leur propre histoire ? (comment je te noie le poisson, là, je m'aime !)

**Loyalbus : (**costume de veuve éplorée) LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ? Ahem, je me calme. Oh et puis, non je ne me calme pas. C'est quoi cette manie de toujours tuer des personnages ? Pas juste. Pas juste du tout.

**Kazy : **Ah tu sais, comme Hermione et Ron est LE grand couple romantique du siècle, tout ne sera pas rose, et moult péripéties les attendent ! L'amour contre tout ! (tu me dis, hein, si ça ressemble à du Barbara Cartland …) Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé du Félon, ni sous ce terme, ni sous un autre. Il va plus ou moins aider le trio de bras cassés à résoudre leurs problèmes, mais il n'apparaîtra pas avant un grand nombre de chapitres, alors … Mes blagues pourries sur l'Arme Fatale t'ont fait rire, je me disais bien que ça atteindrait ton tout petit cerveau limité (Sylvia, non mais Sylvia !) et Tonks et Lupin ne coucheront jamais ensemble. J'aime bien leur écrire une pseudo-relation pour m'amuser, et pour apporter un peu de légèreté aux POV de Mumus, mais en fait il aura d'autres chats à fouetter dans la fic. Pas de bol pour lui ! (ou pour Tonks, c'est selon le point de vue …) Tu dois avoir des orientations sexuelles douteuses pour vouloir voir Ambrolise jouer au strip-Quidditch. Géronto, va ! (chuis d'accord, quand on est con, on est con. La preuve.)

**Ayako **: Oh c'est beau l'amour, tu défends ton Sevie envers et contre tous ! Même Sirius ! Mais je te préviens (même si c'est mon Remus mon préféré) je suis prête à défendre MON Sirius contre toi … Hé hé hé, tout le monde fait des erreurs de jeunesse, et Sirius a bien payé les siennes ! Pour le Félon, tu te doutes bien que pour protéger son manuscrit, il a trouvé le moyen de contourner les potions et les sortilèges susceptibles de lui faire dire la vérité … Sinon, c'eût été trop facile, et quand il apparaîtra dans la fic, tu verras que ce n'est pas un sorcier de pacotille ! Et à titre d'information : Mon Remus n'a pas de moustache. Ni les yeux couleur ambre d'ailleurs (je ne sais pas pourquoi on le trouve avec des yeux couleur ambre dans les trois quarts des fics), et il a une belle chevelure châtain parsemée de cheveux gris et blancs, et des cernes qui feraient envie de L dans Death Note. Là ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt (et non, et non je n'écoute pas Chimgrid sur les updates, je me tiens à mon rythme et je m'étonne moi-même d'ailleurs lol)

**Soph : **Waaaaaaaaaaw ! Le retour de la Mort de l'enfer qui tue ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Moi je croyais que comme Sirius tu avais été avalée par un rideau et que tu flânais en Enfer avec Jimi Hendrix et Marlon Brando (me demande pas pourquoi je les cite eux en particulier) ! Bref merci pour ta review même si je te vois un peu désespérée … Tu veux que je fasse un chapitre navrant ? Bah celui-ci, le 13 est navrant. Pas mauvais mais navrant, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Non, bon tant pis. Oui, je sais je suis mauvaise. Mauvaise fille, Bad Hystériaque, Bad Naughty Evil Hysteriaque ! Je vais aller me repasser les mains pour me faire pardonner (syndrome de l'elfe de maison, j'en souffre régulièrement …) Sinon je vois que toi aussi tu aimes Bian (on me le dit régulièrement donc je suis contente, c'est un des premiers persos que j'ai créé en montant le synopsis), mon petit mix à moi entre O-ren Ishii de Kill Bill, moi, et … Je-ne-sais-pas-qui. Une peau de vache sans doute … Mais tu te doutes bien qu'un commando avec Sirius à l'intérieur tiendra plus de M.A.S.H. que de G.I. Jane (heureusement, d'ailleurs). Les Frères Muñoz t'ont aussi fait grande impression, avec leur méthodes pédagogiques révolutionnaires … De ce côté-là ce n'est que le début mais tu es vraiment prof ? Les pauvres enfants … They will suffer to their last breathe (Elle Driver, Kill Bill Volume 2, mais je te rassure j'ai d'autres obsessions …). Bref sur ce, je te laisse et merci de continuer à lire mes misérables, humbles et modestes travaux ! Byebye !

**Ange de un cisme : **Merci de continuer à me reviewer, et ne t'en fais pas si tu manques des chapitres, moi-même je n'ai accès au net que le week-end (c'est pour ça que vous n'aurez jamais d'updates en semaine, sauf vacances ou congés ou autres). Sirius revient au chapitre 16 et bien sûr qu'il y arrivera à être Ange d'Or, on parle de Sirius là, pas d'un personnage de pacotille ! Lol, à très bientôt et encore merci !

**Karmaa : **Une adepte du tantrisme, j'aurais dû le savoir ! Bien entraîne-toi bien à transplaner, c'est super pratique, ça ! Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre que moi je n'aime pas … Mais le passage où Remus évoque le passé est sympathique, il est vrai. C'est le premier passage que j'ai écrit, et j'y tenais. Les blagues débiles sur les duo de flics sont assez navrantes, mais comme toutes les blagues que je fais de toute façon. Et quand je visualise d'un côté Cagney et Lacey et de l'autre Remus et Kingsley, j'éclate de rire, c'est trop kitsch ! Je vois que tu es une lectrice vraiment assidue, car tu relèves même les figurants ! Lol, si un jour il y a un film, tu n'auras qu'à jouer le rôle de Kathy, je suis sûre que tu t'en sortirais très bien ! J'adore absolument, littéralement, totalement ta chanson sur Ronnie. JE VEUX LA SUITE ! Hé hé hé … Bon je te quitte, bon Sin City (GARCE DEPRAVEE ! Pas juuuuuuuuuste !)

**CHAPITRE 14 : RETOUR AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

POV La Mort, où Bian fait un guest, où Harry fait des conneries, où Ron aussi, où Dahud aussi, où les Mangemorts aussi et où pourquoi-ce-gosse-ne-veut-pas-mourir-correctement-comme-tout-le-monde ?


	15. Retour au 12 Square Grimmauld

**Disclaimer : **Jikahère, je te présente toutes mes excuses pour ce que j'ose faire à ton oeuvre et à tes personnages qui ne m'appartiendront jamais et pourtant ... MUMUS JE T'AIMEUH !

**Mot de Wam : **D'abord toutes mes excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre, qui est dû à des causes diverses et variées : pas d'inspiration, pas d'humeur à écrire un chapitre humoristique, beaucoup de boulot, des nouvelles à finir pour des appels à textes. Bon deux semaines de retard, y a pas de quoi avoir l'écoeurette aigue ! Deuxièmement, je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses pour le niveau navrant de ce chapitre ... C'est ... Innommable. Le précédent avec Ron était déjà affligeant. Là ça dépasse toutes les limites. Déjà parce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, ensuite parce que les personnages sont encore plus out of character que d'habitude, ensuite, parce que je n'ai pas suivi mon synopsis ce qui d'ordinaire m'évite de dévier, et enfin et surtout : au beau milieu de l'écriture, j'ai eu de la fièvre et un mal de crâne carabiné. Voilà. Le point positif, c'est qu'il paraît, d'après Minip et Karine mes bêta-readeuses, que c'est drôle. Tout n'est pas perdu donc ... Et je sais que je me répète, mais merci beaucoup aux reviewers ça encourage : hé hé hé 98 reviews, bientôt 100 ça se fête ! J'en profite aussi pour dire un coucou à tous ceux qui m'ont mise sur leur liste de favoris : même s'ils ne reviewent pas forcément, c'est flatteur. Voilà, bonne lecture (interdiction de lapider l'auteur)

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14**

**RETOUR AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAULD**

La Mort s'étira paresseusement et langoureusement à l'instar de ces charmantes créatures terrestres tout en poil que les humains appellent des chats. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas besoin de s'étirer, mais elle adorait faire des choses inutiles, typiques des hommes et femmes que son métier l'amenait à rencontrer. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, elle songeait sérieusement à écrire ses Mémoires. Après tout, qui avait une vie … Euh une non-vie plus passionnante que La Mort ? Elle avait vu toutes les guerres, toutes les révolutions, toutes les tragédies, tous les hommes, toutes les femmes. En plus elle était dotée d'une personnalité naturellement fascinante qui en ferait un best-seller.

Le problème était que personne ne pourrait lire ses mémoires, sauf les autres Entités, mais comme elles étaient ineffables, elles connaissaient déjà par cœur ses mémoires. Quant aux âmes … Brrr …. Quand elle le pouvait, elle les évitait. Ca cause souvent des problèmes, un mort. Surtout un sorcier mort, parce qu'ils passent leur temps à se plaindre que leur conscience les agite. Et comme l'éternité c'est long, il leur faut bien un bouc-émissaire.

Elle se rappelait de ce qu'il y avait avant. Avant que les vivants et les morts n'entrent en guerre les uns contre les autres. Après avoir reconstruit ce monde, l'Ineffable avait pensé que les faire mourir avec leur conscience éviterait que ce genre de fléau renaisse, mais c'était sans compter sur le Semi-Mort. Ca, La Vie avait eu une riche idée, de façonner l'Ame de ce Tom Jedusor. Dire qu'elle était celle qui s'en plaignait le plus à présent …

Elle chassa de son esprit insondable ces pensées fort ennuyeuses avec une facilité déconcertante et s'installa à son bureau pour étudier sa Liste. En fait de bureau, il s'agissait plutôt d'un trou hors de l'espace-temps dans lequel elle faisait des pauses, profitant que le temps n'y courait plus. Elle n'était pas de ces accros au travail comme la Vie ou la Liberté qui passent leur temps à sillonner le monde des vivants pour y exercer leur œuvre. Elle avait besoin de s'arrêter, car c'était affreusement répétitif de collecter des âmes.

Quand se réfugier dans son Bureau Hors de l'Espace-Temps n'avait plus suffi, elle avait délégué son travail en se tranchant en quatre : ainsi étaient nées Famine, Pestilence et Guerre. Les mauvaises langues parmi les Entités l'accusèrent d'être paresseuse. Ce qu'elle réfuta avec vigueur jusqu'au jour où elle créa les Anges Noirs pour collecter les âmes des simples mortels. Là, oui, c'était de la paresse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule arrêtée et consulta les noms qu'elle n'avait pas encore rayés de sa liste. Volker 8 était décidément un Grand Intendant bien fatiguant, avec sa manie de vouloir qu'elle se tape tous les Héros en passe de mourir. Les Héros étaient bien sympathiques, mais tellement prévisibles et semblables les uns aux autres que cueillir leurs Ames était une activité hautement lénifiante. Par moments elle aurait bien aimé l'y mettre à sa place, le Volker, mais à chaque fois qu'il en rencontrait un nouveau il se mettait à papillonner autour comme une groupie, ce qui vraiment n'était pas très digne pour une Ame aussi ancienne. Alors elle se contentait de soupirer plaintivement et avec élégance (encore une attitude piquée aux Vivants qu'elle s'amusait à observer) et de faire ce qu'il lui disait.

Techniquement les Entités n'étaient pas tenues d'obéir au Grand Intendant, car après tout il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que son Ame aille en perdition, mais l'Ineffable estimait que l'action de Volker tendait vers l'équilibre, et que sans équilibre, les vivants et les morts allaient inévitablement s'entredévorer. Il était bien beau, lui, de dire ça alors qu'il ne levait pas le petit pouce pour empêcher la catastrophe d'arriver. Lui il s'en fichait, les vivants, les morts et les Entités dépendaient tous de lui. Lui, n'avait pas besoin de ce petit désordre pêle-mêle de vie et de mort pour avoir une raison d'être. Lui pouvait recommencer ailleurs. Ou pas. Et c'était le propre de l'Ineffable, d'être ineffable.

Mais la Mort, elle, s'était habituée au fait d'exister. Donc si obéir à Volker et se montrer gentille avec la bande d'incapables qu'elle cueillait et qui étaient censés devenir des Anges d'Or y contribuait, soit. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à sa pendule arrêtée et se dit qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps suspendu comme ça. Elle saisit sa plume et cocha les Ames de Héros sur son parchemin, laissant les autres aux bons soins de ses Subordonnées et de ses Anges Noirs. Puis elle examina brièvement les noms de ses clients. Elle éclata de rire en lisant « Harry James Potter ».

Elle voulait bien rouler un patin à la Vie le jour elle arriverait enfin à le prendre le mioche. Il ne voulait _jamais _mourir. Agaçant, mais le répétitif de la situation finissait par être comique. La Vie était toujours très fière de cette Ame-là. Elle ne l'avait pas conçu pour vivre plus d'un an, et semblait s'émouvoir de la vigueur avec laquelle il s'accrochait à la vie malgré sa faible constitution. La Mort avait hâte de lui rapporter son Ame pour lui faire bouffer son sourire triomphant. Enfin si on pouvait appeler les grimaces du visage de la Vie un « sourire ».

Elle attacha machinalement sa chevelure rousse parce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait une nuque gracieuse et que la mettre en valeur ainsi éblouissait beaucoup plus facilement les Héros, déjà éblouis par son apparence de jeune et jolie rouquine. De toute évidence, ce look-là faisait un tabac, bizarrement beaucoup plus que l'époque où elle se présentait aux Ames en monstre sans tête. Après avoir lissé délicatement son T-shirt rose « Avada Kedavra, c'est mon dada », elle fit la moue puis claqua des doigts pour y écrire à la place « Fuck me I'm a bitch ».

Puis réalisant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec une Ame de Héros encore puceau, elle songea que c'était un petit peu trop cruel et opta finalement pour le « Avada Kedavra, c'est mon dada. ». En plus ça lui ferait penser à ses parents et il hésiterait moins à franchir le petit pont. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son Bureau Hors de l'Espace-Temps quand un halo doré rempli le trou noir où elle prenait ses pauses syndicales. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces Anges d'Or et leur manie d'apparaître toujours au milieu de leur halo d'or, pour faire leurs malins. Ridicule. Ils avaient trop d'ego en général.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante et ennuyée.

« Ô Entité de La Mort, Guide des Ames, Mère des Cavalières, Maîtresse des Anges Noirs, Grande Fauch … »

« Oui bon, ça va Bian, abrège les formules de politesse … » soupira la Mort.

« Salut M. » dit alors l'Ange d'Or.

« Salut, ptite colérique. Comment ça va par chez toi ? »

La Mort adorait imiter ou copier les habitudes des vivants, et si généralement elle se retenait un peu devant les Entités et les Anges, elle aimait à faire des exceptions pour Bian. Elle trouvait assez délicieux de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

« Comment ça va par chez moi ? Répondit Bian, un brin agacée. C'est mort. »

« Toujours et encore ? Décidément … » rit la Mort avec un humour qu'elle était la seule à apprécier.

« Je souhaiterais un entretien avec vous, Ô … »

« Oui oui Ô Moi, bla bla bla, je connais le baratin. Tu en as déjà un d'entretien avec moi, puisque tu t'es invitée dans mon Bureau. Fais vite, j'ai une Ame amusante à ramasser, et je refuse d'être en retard pour celle-là ! V. fera nettement moins sa maligne quand je le lui aurai ramené celui-là … »

« Je serai brève. C'est au sujet de la guerre imminente. »

La Mort soupira si profondément qu'elle put jurer avoir provoquer une tempête sur un des quelconques océans des chers petits vivants. Décidément, Bian serait à jamais une Ame des plus ennuyeuses.

« Et tu es sérieuse quand tu dis que ce sera bref ? Parle avec ton Grand Intendant, Ange d'Or. Il en sait ce que les Entités ont consenti à lui dire … »

« Et Volker 8 a déjà eu cette conversation avec les Anges. Puis Sirius Black m'a posé des questions à ce sujet. »

« Oh excellent, applaudit la Mort. Sirius Black. Ma petite Ame de Héros, que je suis allée pêchée dans une des Fosses …Je me suis donné du mal pour lui. Il est devenu un Ange d'Or ? »

« Pas encore. Je l'entraîne. »

« Pouah. Volker aurait pu avoir le bon goût de lui proposer un Guide plus marrant … De son vivant c'était plutôt un bout-en-train à ce qui se dit … Enfin, quand ces saletés de Créatures Maudites n'essayaient pas de dévorer son Ame. Les Saletés … rajouta la Mort avec dégoût. Elles m'enlèvent le pain de la bouche en plus … Ce n'est pas que j'aime beaucoup travailler, mais franchement, c'est du gâchis de laisser ces Choses dévorer nos si belles Ames. Oh, sois un amour Bian, ne répète pas ce compliment indirect à la Vie … Elle m'agace déjà assez. Mais s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, c'est sur ces affreux gloutons de Détraqueurs. »

« J'imagine que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir l'Archer. »

La Mort posa son regard infini sur l'Ange d'Or. Bian avait beau l'agacer, il fallait lui admettre qu'elle était une âme puissante, particulièrement attentive à l'Univers. Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses bien mieux que bien des Grands Intendants que le Monde d'En-Dessous avait connu. Il était regrettable qu'elle ne veuille pas en devenir un.

« Tu en sais beaucoup sur l'Archer. Tu l'as dit à Sirius Black quand il t'a posé des questions ? »

« Non, je viens de le comprendre, en vous parlant. »

« Sache que L'Archer est une créature que nous ne cherchons pas à contrôler. Les Fosses derrière les Voiles, les Moldus, les Sorciers, le Monde d'En-Dessous, c'est un système qui fonctionne depuis bientôt trois mille années humaines. Un battement de cil à l'échelle de la naissance de cette vie-là. Mais si nous, Entités, l'avons estimé fiable, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il s'écroule. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'interroger Black. Il connaît bien les desseins du Sorcier qui veut conquérir l'Archer. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu dans son Ame, il va l'appeler. Il a déjà commencé. Les brèches vont s'ouvrir. Que feront les sorciers ? Le savoir des Fosses et des Arcades s'est perdu dans leur monde. Ils n'en ont conservé que d'infimes traces. Quand les brèches seront ouvertes, tout recommencera. »

« Crois-tu me l'apprendre, Ange d'Or ? » tonna la Mort d'une voix soudain puissante et infinie.

« Non. Et je sais que vous êtes de ces Entités qui dépendent des vivants et des morts, et qu'ainsi vous voulez l'empêcher. On raconte que le Destin a joué une carte. J'aimerais savoir quelle est cette carte, et si elle nous permet d'espérer. »

« De l'instant où le Destin intervient, il nous est permis d'espérer comme de craindre. Il ne fait rien d'autre que créer ou contourner un événement se trouvant sur sa toile. Puis, son action crée une série d'autres événements. L'issue ne dépend de plus personne, sauf des vivants. »

« Je le comprends. Mais j'aimerais avoir confirmation de mes soupçons. »

La Mort effaça son apparence infinie et insondable pour reprendre son habillage d'amusante rousse au T-shirt « Avada Kedavra, c'est mon dada », signe qu'elle allait clore l'entretien. Bian l'amusait. Elle était décidément plus avisée que Volker.

« Tes soupçons sont effectivement fondés, Bian, dit-elle. L'intervention du Destin fut la Mort de Sirius Black. »

« Quand devait-il mourir ? » demanda doucement Bian.

« Mon parchemin indiquait l'âge avancé de soixante-trois ans. Je dis bien avancé, car pour un homme ayant côtoyé si longtemps des Détraqueurs, il était promis à une longévité exceptionnelle. Mais qu'est-ce que quelques années de la vie d'un humain quand il s'agit d'empêcher ce que nous savons ? »

« Je le trouvais très lié au monde des Vivants. Inhabituellement lié à ce monde. Mais s'il n'aurait pas dû mourir, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Il va être attiré par les brèches. »

« Ce n'est pas mon affaire, ni celle du Destin. »

« C'est la mienne, puisqu'il est censé devenir un Ange d'Or. Quand il en sera devenu un et qu'il aura les connaissances, il comprendra que sa vie et le moyen d'apaiser sa conscience lui ont été arrachés. Un Ange d'Or attiré par les brèches, ce sera dangereux. »

« Je te le répète, ce n'est pas mon affaire. »

« Son sacrifice est-il utile au moins ? Quelles sont les conséquences actuelles du geste du Destin ? »

« Pour l'instant, elles allaient dans notre sens. Mais je suis censée aller chercher l'Ame du jeune Harry Potter. Si je reviens avec, je crains que nos efforts perdent la moitié de leur efficacité. Je serai bientôt fixée, Ange d'Or. Nous aurons de nouveau cette conversation. »

La Mort n'attendit pas que le halo doré émis par Bian emplisse son Bureau pour rejoindre elle-même l'espace-temps et accomplir son travail. Elle atterrit dans un endroit qu'elle avait peu fréquenté dans son ineffable existence, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus sûr du monde des sorciers : Poudlard. Un endroit complètement dépourvu d'intérêt. Les sorciers l'aimaient beaucoup en général, mais La Mort se sentait un peu déprimée dans cette école : remplie de jeunes gens en pleine santé qui ne mourraient pas avant des années et des années.

D'ailleurs le-mioche-qui-ne-veut-jamais-mourir ne devait même pas y clamser. Mais comme il l'intéressait, elle avait envie de voir comment il allait se fourrer dans les ennuis cette fois. Elle foula de ses pieds nus l'herbe fraîche poussant sauvagement sous un grand arbre aux tendances violentes et rustres appelé le Saule Cogneur. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« Harry ! Harry mais attends-moi ! »

Une sorte de rouquemoutte très grand à la démarche peu assurée apparut dans le champ de vision de La Mort, et suivait à petites foulées ledit mioche. Qui ne voulait jamais mourir. Celui-ci, absolument pas conscient qu'il allait probablement mourir dans l'heure arborait un visage sérieux et déterminé, quoiqu'un peu agité. Il se mordait la lèvre nerveusement mais ses yeux verts brillaient avec force. C'était vrai que la Vie avait fait du beau boulot sur lui. Il était plutôt costaud pour un gamin qui n'aurait pas dû dépasser l'âge d'un an.

« Je t'ai dit que si tu ne voulais pas me suivre Ron, tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie de mourir c'est tout ! »

Ah, en voilà un jeune garçon avisé. Doué en Divination ?

« On ne va pas mourir … » assura Harry.

Lui était nul de toute évidence.

« Si Hermione apprend ce qu'on fait … Non, quand elle l'apprendra, on pourra faire nos prières tous les deux. »

Le mioche-qui-ne-veut-jamais-mourir soupira, apparemment très agacé. Il le serait plus, songea la Mort, s'il savait le nombres de fois où il m'a fait me déplacer pour rien …

« Ecoute Ron, bien que je trouve ta relation avec Hermione très touchante et tout, là tu commences à me pomper l'air. Si tu as déjà peur d'elle à seize ans, imagine quand vous serez mariés tu … Vous … Elle sera comme ta mère ! »

La Mort les regarda d'un air incrédule. Elle était venue plus tôt exprès pour se payer un spectacle divertissant et ils s'étalaient sur leurs petits problèmes d'adolescents boutonneux puceaux en mal d'amour ? Remboursée !

« Harry, arrête de t'imaginer des choses sur Hermione et moi. Franchement, elle et moi, mariés ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es promis à une mort jeune qu'il faut fantasmer sur l'avenir des autres. »

Hé hé hé, Rouquemoutte avait marqué un point. Rapport à la mort prématurée, parce qu'en fait au sujet de la jeune fille en question, il luttait plutôt contre la réalité.

« Tu vas voir quand je dirai à Hermione que tu l'as comparée à ma mère, toi elle te tuera deux fois ! »

« Tu peux nier l'évidence Ron, n'empêche que t'as quand même peur d'elle. »

« Il y a de ça. Et aussi le fait qu'on est en train de violer trois mille règles de l'école, et que je suis Préfet, donc techniquement je devrais me punir et retirer cinq millions de points à Gryffondor, sauf que je ne peux pas faire ça sinon je suis bon pour devenir schizophrène. »

« Bon, alors ne viens pas. »

« Tu rigoles, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire une descente au Ministère de la Magie seul contre une douzaine de Mangemorts. »

« Non c'est vrai. Surtout que tu l'as déjà fait l'année dernière et on s'en voudrait qu'il y ait des redites dans le scénario … Laisse-moi juste le temps de considérer les angles et recoins de mon cas de conscience. »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Protesta-t-il. Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse-t-il jamais à mes cas de conscience ? Je sais que techniquement c'est toi le héros et tout, mais moi aussi je risque ma vie. Souvent. Pas tout le temps. Juste de temps en temps histoire de se maintenir en forme. Enfin je suis solidaire quoi ! »

La Mort aurait bien aimé approuver pour participer au débat, d'autant plus qu'elle avait failli aller chercher Rouquemoutte plusieurs fois déjà, moins souvent que le-mioche-qui-ne-veut-jamais-mourir mais elle n'oubliait jamais quand une de ces saloperies de vivant la faisait se déplacer pour rien, et à plusieurs reprises en plus. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Si elle n'était pas habituée à ça depuis sa longue existence éternelle, y aurait d'ailleurs eu de quoi se vexer. L'existence même du mioche l'exaspérait et la vexait d'ailleurs, surtout que les vivants avaient l'audace de le surnommer « Le survivant ». Si ça ce n'est pas de la moquerie … Complètement inadmissible, qu'on rie d'elle comme ça. Et en plus ils la faisaient attendre.

« Décide-toi Ron, ce n'est pas comme si on avait la journée ! »

Ah enfin une parole sensée du sale mioche. Un peu d'action ne ferait de mal à personne. Surtout si ça conduisait à un bain de sang. Elle consulta sa liste vite fait mais elle fut déçue de constater que le nom de Rouquemoutte n'y figurait pas. Pas de massacre. Juste la mort potentielle du mioche. A tous les coups ils allaient faire ça proprement en plus. Les sorciers ne sont pas drôles à se blesser avec leurs baguettes : c'est hygiénique. Les Moldus, eux, ils avaient de véritables armes destructrices laissant des traces sanguinolentes. Eux au moins avaient le sens du spectacle.

« Bon. Tu sais au moins où la trouver ? »

« Au Ministère. Quoi encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas … C'est risqué de suivre un plan que Hermione n'a pas monté. Elle est douée pour les plans. Tu sais, les stratégies, tout ça. »

« Ron, pour la dernière fois, je veux juste discuter avec Aquene Carter. Pas prendre un thé avec Voldemort ! »

« Justement, parlons-en de Mister V. C'est lui qui veut te mener à Aquene Carter. Ce qui rend les choses suspectes. Ca pourrait … La tuer ? Ou te tuer. Nous tuer, quoi. »

« Nous tuer, je ne sais pas. Me tuer bah … Eues égard à mes expérimentations passées sur le sujet, je ne trouve pas ça d'une urgence inquiétante à traiter. Quant à Carter eh bien … Elle est protégée par l'Impersonae, non ? »

« Bah justement, le sortilège pourrait réduire à néant nos efforts pour la voir. »

« Si on peut reconnaître sa fille, aucune raison pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Et puis pourquoi se protègerait-elle de nous ? »

« Bon … Comment on y va alors ? »

Enfin, ils avançaient un peu. Quelle action, quel drame, quelle tragédie. Pour un peu ils allaient lui sortir une carte et se disputer sur l'itinéraire comme un couple de petits vieux.

« C'est trop loin pour y aller en balai, alors on va y aller en empruntant une Cheminée. On ira au Square Grimmauld, il est déserté. »

« Et comment tu comptes emprunter une Cheminée ? »

« En s'invitant chez des gens. »

« S'inviter ? »

« S'inviter, entrer par effraction, c'est du pareil au même. »

« Hermione va nous tuer. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, on mourra en pleine gloire ! »

Le-mioche-accroché-à-sa-misérable-vie se mit à ramper sur l'herbe, sous le regard improbable de La Mort. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le trouver complètement niais et s'en inquiéter car après tout c'était un Héros, ou si elle devait s'en amuser. Elle préféra se moquer. C'est toujours bon de rire des autres, surtout quand on est une entité ineffable. Lorsqu'il rampa à ses pieds, l'idée de lui écraser violemment les mains la démangea, mais de toute façon, il n'aurait rien senti.

En silence, précautionneusement et donnant l'impression de faire l'amour à la grande étendue d'herbe du parc de Poudlard, le mioche s'approcha délicatement du Saule Cogneur pour aller appuyer sur sa racine, et ainsi l'immobiliser. Puis il fit signe au Rouquemoutte qu'ils pouvaient y aller, mais celui-ci se fit violemment accoster par une forme féminine non identifiée qui criait « RONNNNNNIIIIIIIEEEEEE » et qui s'agrippait sur son dos à cheval. La Mort haussa les sourcils, soudain prise d'intérêt mais fut déçue de constater que la demoiselle n'était pas non plus sur sa liste. Vraiment, quel gâchis. Pour une fois qu'elle se sentait d'humeur à travailler et à ramasser plein de monde !

« Dahud lâche-moi tout de suite ! » criait Ron en gesticulant pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Pourquoi ça Ronnie ? Si on profitait de ce beau samedi pour approfondir notre relation, hein ? Ca te dirait une balade romantique et un pique-nique en amoureux sous le Saule Cogneur ? »

« Ca dépend, si je dis oui le Saule Cogneur va me frapper, et si je dis non c'est toi qui vas me frapper. »

« Ron, il est temps que tu arrêtes avec cette attitude agressive et que tu sois en phase avec tes sentiments. »

« DAHUD DESCENDS DE MON DOS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La Mort ressentit une certaine empathie pour le-mioche-qui-survit-sans-arrêt, en lisant sur son visage une expression de lassitude désespérée devant le spectacle affligeant donné par ses amis. La Mort se demanda vaguement comment il faisait pour lui échapper sans cesse entouré de bras cassés comme ça ?

« Ron on doit y aller là, alors dis au revoir à la dame ! »

« Oh ! S'enthousiasma Dahud. Capitaine, tu es là toi aussi ! Je t'avais pas vu ! Toujours fourrés ensemble, hein ? Seamus Finnigan est persuadé que vous êtes gays, mais c'est une mauvaise langue. »

« Seamus ? Soupira Ron. Né poussière tu retourneras poussière … »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber, euh Dahud, Harry et moi on a des trucs à faire, alors … »

« Super je vous accompagne ! Au fait Capitaine, je pensais à un truc : on devrait s'entraîner avec le Saule Cogneur ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Bah oui, on pourrait voler tout autour sur nos balais en évitant les coups, expliqua-t-elle fièrement. Ca nous apprendrait à avoir plus de réflexes et être plus rapides ! »

« Ca nous apprendrait surtout à finir handicapés à vie si par chance nos balais survivaient à l'opération. Au mieux, on ferait une équipe de Quidditch sans balais. Dahud. Laisse-nous. »

« Où vous allez ? Et pourquoi le Saule ne bouge pas ? Oh ! Vous avez vu ça les mecs ? Y a un passage secret et … »

« Tournéboulé ! » cria alors Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

Un éclair rouge frappa de plein fouet la jeune fille qui d'un coup perdit son sens de l'orientation et se mit à tourner plusieurs fois autour d'elle-même en criant « Ronnie, t'es où ? ». La Mort s'amusa beaucoup et applaudit vivement en voyant Dahud Jones s'éloigner en divaguant. Les tours de passe-passe des sorciers étaient somme toutes minimes comparés à ses propres pouvoirs qui de toute façon étaient ineffables donc ni quantifiables, ni imaginables, mais tout de même, c'était mignon de les voir s'amuser avec la Magie dont l'Ineffable avait pourvu leur monde. Le-mioche-agaçant avait pas mal de ressources.

« Je savais que le sortilège de Tourneboule nous servirait un jour … Respect et Robustesse pour Flitwick. » soupira Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui indiquer le chemin de Poudlard ? » demanda Ron en regardant Dahud se cogner dans un chêne en les cherchant.

« Oui et on devrait aussi l'attacher à un frisbie et l'envoyer au diable. On décolle. »

Les deux garçons s'assurèrent que Dahud Jones était toujours occupée à peloter l'arbre en ronronnant « Mon Ronnie d'amour » et que personne ne faisait attention à eux, puis ils se glissèrent dans le passage secret que dissimulait le Saule Cogneur. La Mort les suivit mollement tandis qu'ils progressaient dans l'obscurité en silence. Le passage débouchait sur la Cabane Hurlante, un endroit que La Mort trouvait particulièrement dégoûtant, plein de poussière, de sang séché et de bouts de chair pourris dernières traces des transformations régulières d'un loup-garou en cet endroit. Pire que tout : la décoration était d'un goût douteux.

Un petit souvenir percuta son esprit insondable lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de griffures rageuses sur le mur et qu'elle revoyait très clairement la nuit où elle était venue prendre l'âme d'un adolescent très laid au cheveux gras et au pif monumental qui était censé se faire bouffer par un louloup. Et le père du sale-mioche était intervenu. Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond dans la famille, pourvu qu'il ne se reproduise jamais, si par malheur il venait à survivre encore. Elle sourit en lisant gravé dans le mur « Padfoot Wuz Here ». La présence de Sirius Black était palpable dans ces lieux. Son Ame voulait revenir, et la Mort pouvait presque la sentir tenter d'entourer Harry, de l'agripper et de le protéger. Mignon.

« Cet endroit me rappelle Sirius … » dit Harry en frissonnant, comme s'il sentait la forte réminiscence de son parrain dans ce lieu.

« Oui, je me rappelle très bien cette nuit là où il avait failli m'arracher la jambe. Que de bons souvenirs … »

Le-mioche-en-sursis ne répondit pas au trait d'humour douteux de son ami, et tous deux quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante après en avoir dés-aholomorisé la porte d'entrée. Ils traversèrent le long jardin broussailleux et sauvage rempli de gnômes puis se dirigèrent vers une maisonnette charmante et modeste construite à proximité de la Cabane Hurlante et située un peu à l'écart du hameau. La Mort écouta d'une oreille distraite le mioche expliquer à son ami Rouquemoutte que Sirius s'était introduit une fois dans cette maison isolée pour lui parler quand il était en fuite.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent prudemment et observèrent une femme qui étendait son linge au-dehors et semblait être la seule occupante de la demeure. Harry marmonna quelques mots d'excuses et fit promettre à Rouquemoutte de lui envoyer des fleurs ou des friandises de Honeydukes anonymement quand ils en auraient fini, puis il lança de nouveau le sortilège de Tourneboule. La pauvre femme se mit alors à balbutier sans suite, se demandant où accrocher son linge, et finit par étendre ses draps sur un tas de rondins de bois et par épingler ses petites culottes sur la queue de son chat. Profitant de son attention momentanément détournée, Mioche et Rouquemoutte se glissèrent chez elle et utilisèrent sa Cheminée pour se retrouver 12 Square Grimmauld.

La Mort avait suivi tout leur petit parcours du combattant d'un air attentif, mais elle commença à s'intéresser plus vivement aux événements. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le jour où ils iraient au Ministère, et qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas Aquene Carter. La maison était lugubre et sombre, sale et en désordre. On voyait bien que les précédents occupants l'avaient désertée précipitamment. Rouquemoutte regarda l'heure, l'air grave.

« On a perdu pas mal de temps Harry … En semant Neville, puis Hermione, puis Dahud, puis en s'introduisant dans la maison de cette femme. Il faut encore qu'on aille au Ministère et qu'on trouve Aquene Carter. Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre escapade, il faut qu'on rentre pour le dîner … Harry : on va se faire virer. Harry ? Hé ho je te parle ! »

« Ca me paraît étrange de revenir ici … »

« Ca va ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je crois que si je veux voir Aquene Carter, c'est plutôt pour l'entendre me parler de Sirius que pour avoir des réponses. C'est tellement vide par ici … »

« Harry, il faut y aller. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très prudent de rester ici … Si l'Ordre du Phénix a jugé que les lieux n'étaient plus sûrs … »

« Attends un moment … »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Dans la chambre de Sirius … Je veux y aller, une dernière fois. »

« Harry ! Je comprends que tu sois nostalgique mais … Mais Lupin a déjà débarrassé toutes ses affaires, tu ne trouveras rien … »

« Je sais … Je veux juste voir … D'accord ? »

Rouquemoutte acquiesça et le sourire de la Mort s'élargit. Ils s'attardaient. Allait-elle vraiment arriver à ses fins et le prendre ? Techniquement, il n'était pas souhaitable qu'il meurt tout de suite, car il était un pion important dans la chaîne d'événements créée par le Destin pour empêcher la lutte des vivants contre les morts, mais elle demeurait La Mort. Elle existait par et pour sa fonction. Cette Ame était appétissante, après l'avoir frustrée tout ce temps.

Mioche et Rouquemoutte commencèrent à grimper très lentement les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black calfeutrée derrière d'épais rideaux. La Mort les regarda sans les suivre. Elle savait que ce qui était intéressant se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Les événements allaient s'enchaîner. Rouquemoutte lui fit une brève frayeur en se retournant brutalement pour regarder d'un air suspicieux en bas des escaliers.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? »

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit … Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne ici ? »

« C'est une vieille maison … Elle craque … »

Rouquemoutte approuva et les deux amis disparurent à l'étage au bout des escaliers. La Mort reporta alors son regard sur le vieil elfe de maison dégoûtant et piteux qui s'était dissimulé à leur arrivée. Il claqua des doigts pour envoyer un signal. Les sorciers ont tendance à sous-estimer la magie de ces créatures-là, mais apparemment pas ceux ayant gagné la loyauté de celui-ci. La Mort se redressa, se tenant prête. C'était parti. Pendant que l'elfe de maison prévenait l'Ineffable-sait-qui de leur présence, La Mort, dissimulant mal son excitation choisit son arme. Elle sortit sa faucheuse mais elle ne la trouvait pas très affûtée. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à la remplacer … Voyons, avec quoi pouvait-elle frapper son âme à la place … Un sabre japonais ? Non, trop pompeux … Une scie ? Non mieux mieux mieux, une baguette zazou ! Très bonne idée, ça faisait longtemps en plus qu'elle ne s'en était pas servi ! Et puis, hors de question que lui parte avec un baiser, il lui aura trop pompé l'air.

La Mort se retrouva en un instant derrière Harry, sa baguette zazou à la main, prête à attraper les filets brumeux de son âme qui tentaient de s'échapper pour la rejoindre. Le jeune adolescent inspectait la chambre qu'avait jadis occupée son parrain avec un recueillement distant, comme s'il se trouvait dans une chambre funéraire. Rouquemoutte était debout sur le seuil, mal à l'aise. Le Mioche marchait de long en large et finit par s'arrêter devant une poutre, passant sa main sur le bois, dans l'expectative.

« Il a gravé quelque chose ici … Sûrement quand il était jeune … »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Ron, toujours à distance.

« Il a juste écrit : _Plus jamais l'Enfer_. »

La Mort regarda l'âme de Harry qui s'apprêtait à s'échapper, mais bizarrement, cette pièce était remplie de celle de Sirius Black. Elle sentait son énergie qui voulait revenir dans le monde des vivants, vivre sa vraie vie, celle qu'on lui avait volée. Son Ame était trop attachée. Bian a raison. La Mort se demandait si cela aurait une quelconque influence sur la chaîne des événements et sur le Mioche.

« Probablement. » lui répondit la voix sinistre et rauque de La Vie.

La Mort fit volte-face, assez agacée d'être interrompue à l'intérieur même de ses pensées ineffables et fixa avec un certain dégoût la silhouette en noir et blanc, plate et sans relief, de La Vie.

« V., encore toi. Je déteste qu'on entre dans mes pensées sans ma permission. »

« Tes pensées sont universelles. »

« Peut-être mais au moins les autres Entités prennent la peine de s'annoncer et de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce tu fous là ? »

« Tu es vraiment susceptible, M. Et pas partageuse. Moi aussi je veux voir le spectacle. J'encourage mon Ame. Je parie qu'elle va survivre. »

La Vie brandit un petit fanion marqué « Go Harry » sous le regard ineffablement courroucé de La Mort.

« Tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'intervenir pour le sauver ! Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! »

« Ne te mets pas en colère, je me contente de le soutenir moralement. »

« Sale tricheuse ! C'est nouveau ça, que tu t'intéresses à la survie de tes Ames. »

« En fait, je m'intéresse surtout à la survie de mes Ames dans leur ensemble. Si ça passe par lui ... »

« Si tu le sauves, tu te prendras un coup de baguette zazou ! »

« Pétasse ! »

« Frigide ! »

« Gnia gnia gnia gnia gnia gnia gnia … »

Les filets brumeux de l'âme de Harry se mirent à tourbillonner violemment. L'heure approchait. La Vie et La Mort savaient parfaitement que deux Mangemorts venaient d'arriver au Square Grimmauld par la Cheminée, une Bellatrix, et un Grugan.

« Des Ames très fortes … » commenta la Vie avec orgueil.

« Oh la ferme … La petite Bellatrix, là, ce n'est pas elle qui a poussé Black dans une Fosse-qui-dévore-tout ? »

« Bingo. »

La Mort trouvait plutôt intéressant que la boucle soit bouclée ainsi. Elle se demanda si Bellatrix allait réussir à éliminer le Mioche après s'être fait le parrain. Celui-ci et son copain Rouquemoutte n'avaient rien entendu, si bien qu'ils furent sans défense lorsque Bellatrix Black et Grugan Goyle transplanèrent à l'étage où Kreattur leur avait indiqué qu'ils se trouvaient. Les Mangemorts désarmèrent les adolescents et la Mort sentait sa baguette zazou la démanger. Ils forcèrent ensuite Mioche et Rouquemoutte à leur obéir bien sagement, et même si Harry avait vaguement tenté de se jeter sur Bellatrix pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents en criant quelque chose comme « Vous avez tué Sirius ! », le fait de menacer de faire voler en éclats la cervelle de Ron l'avait poussé à rester sage et obtempérer. Dommage, les arrachages de gorges avec les dents sont toujours un spectacle plaisant.

Les Mangemorts forcèrent les adolescents à descendre bien tranquillement les escaliers, surveillant leurs faits et gestes avec attention. Bellatrix semblait ravie de ramener ces deux têtes à son maître adoré Voldemort, ce qui donnait à penser à la Mort qu'elle fantasmait probablement sur lui. Un peu étrange vu qu'il n'était pas totalement vivant, ce type et pas vraiment sexy non plus, mais bon les voies des humains sont impénétrables. La Vie encourageait Harry en agitant son petit fanion, mais sa méthode était tellement pétrifiante qu'elle aurait mené à la dépression une pom-pom girl sous amphèts. Et puis soudain, et de façon très inattendue, Rouquemoutte eut une idée de génie. La Mort, pressentant ineffablement l'événement avant qu'il n'arrive, ouvrit grand la bouche, outrée, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la Vie, sentant son Ame lui échapper.

« Oh non monsieur l'arbitre ! Chuis pas d'accord ! Depuis quand il est malin lui ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait totalement stupide ! protesta la Vie. Juste boulet. »

« T'étais pas censée intervenir, toi ! »

« Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas intervenue sur Harry. »

« Sale tricheuse ! »

« Mauvaise perdante ! »

Mais ignorant totalement les disputes mesquines des êtres ineffables qui les observaient, Ron avait les yeux brillants d'un eurêka et tirait violemment le rideau devant le portrait de Mrs Black qui commença alors à hurler, surprenant Bellatrix et Goyle. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour les pousser et les faire dégringoler dans les escaliers. Grugan Goyle sembla s'être cassé quelque chose puisqu'il se mit à hurler et Bellatrix pesta, sans arriver à se relever, empêtrée dans sa robe et gênée par Goyle. Harry et Ron dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, ramassant au passage leurs baguettes, puis coururent vers la Cheminée pour s'enfuir. Alors qu'ils touchaient au but, ils butèrent tous les deux dans deux grands corps surgis de nulle part, et bouche bée, ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant les deux apparitions inattendues. La Mort rangea à grands regrets sa baguette zazou. Le jeu était fini pour aujourd'hui.

**To be continued ...**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ilys : **Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir à voir ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce POV de Ron, c'était compliqué, mais très drôle ! Alors si ça marche auprès des lecteurs, moi ravie ! J'en referai, c'est prévu (au moins deux chapitres encore seront des POV de Ron) mais je ne peux pas trop répéter l'exercice, ça pourrait être lassant ... Mais ça me donne envie d'écrire un one shot sur Ron, un jour. Dans la tête d'un boulet, ça ferait un bon titre, non ? Quant à ta question sur la sexualité de Seamus, je ne peux pas te répondre. Je n'ai jamais lu de fics où il était gay, donc je ne savais pas que c'était un phénomène. Ca m'a juste paru marrant que Ron fasse de la parano sur un de ses camarades de dortoir, et c'est tombé sur notre Irlandais préféré, voilà tout ! Mais je suis d'accord pour les confusions que ça va donner avec le Tome 6, toutes ces fics yaoi : moi je suis incapable de concevoir que Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas amants maintenant ! lol (non non je plaisante, j'aime bien ce couple, mais rassure-toi JKR, je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre par "ils s'embrassent comme des frères"). Je m'égare. Pour ce qui est de Remus ... Advienne que pourra, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! De toute façon je suis sûre que JKR va le tuer, si ce n'est pas dans le tome 6 ce sera dans le 7. Autant s'habituer à l'idée que bientôt il ne sera plus ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

**Loyalbus : **L, amour de ma vie, pourquoi t'ont-ils tué au beau milieu de ta tentative de construction d'un château avec des petits pots de confiture ! Pourquoi cette main lâchant cette cuillère ? C'était une horreur, une abomination. M'en remettrai jamais. Gertrudon Kwackthrister Boïnzewood va revenir, t'en fais pas va. Dès que j'aurai fini ma période de deuil ... Allez, encore un chapitre de Vivants, et ze come back du Monde d'En-Dessous !

**Ange de un cisme : **Courage, les ultimes explications sur Aquene et Isibeal arrivent au chapitre prochain. Les migraines s'envoleront. Hum. Temporairement. Faut pas déconner non plus, sans les migraines moi, je me sens perdue ... Normalement tu viens à l'instant de lire le chapitre de la Mort que tu attendais tant. Je suis désolée, navrée, vraiment. Je l'ai foiré. Mais j'essaierai d'en refaire un autre, d'un meilleur niveau ! Mais contente que celui sur Ron t'ait fait rire ! Merci de ta review !

**Ayako : **Mdr ! J'adore ton laïus sur Snape ! Il faudra vraiment que j'aille lire tes fics sur lui ... Pendant les vacances, j'espère avoir le temps, même si je serai en pleines révisions ! Et ne sous-estime pas mes ineffables pouvoirs pour défendre mon pauvre Sirius ! Apparemment toi aussi tu as apprécié d'être dans la tête d'un boulet ... Ce chapitre a vraiment été reposant pour tout le monde sauf pour son auteur ! lol ! Et la petite vanne sur le truc de la fille illégitime, en fait c'est une petite private joke avec ma bêta readeuse qui s'était exclamée qu'Isibeal était la fille cachée de Rogue la toute première fois qu'elle apparaissait parce qu'elle en avait ras-le-bol de rien piger à mon histoire ... Mais tu verras que dans un sens, Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort ... Tout dans la subtilité. Le personnage d'Isibeal devrait épousseter ses derniers mystères au chapitre prochain, quant à Dahud, la pauvre, elle peut déployer tous ses efforts, Ron est déjà punch-drunk love with Hermione ! Bref, Kisses et see you !

**Théalie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Théalie ! Et ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait fait rire ! Bonne lecture des chapitres suivants !

**Chimgrid : **Et encore une fois, des reviews en décalage, mais c'est pas grave, tu rattrapes ton retard, tu m'impressionnes ! Bref merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Pour le chapitre 9 : c'est un beau compliment de me dire que je colle à JKR, lol ! La chanson des loups-garous a été composée par ma chère très chère bêta Kazy (très douée dès qu'il s'agit de composer des chansons) et oui, c'est bien Voldy qui envoie ses visions. On saura pourquoi plus tard. Pour le chapitre 10 : oui ! Il y a un rapport entre l'Arcade et l'Archer, je l'avais déjà expliqué dans une RAR d'un des tous premiers chapitres ... Comme quoi ça peut être intéressant de les lire, mais bon si t'es déjà à la bourre pour lire les chapitres ... Lol Si Ayako ressemble à Bian, ça veut forcément dire que c'est une très très grande dame (bah quoi elle pète pas la classe peut-être ?) ... Et oui le commando d'Anges d'Or me fait bien marrer (je connais quelqu'un dont le plus grand cauchemar est de se faire picorer les yeux par des poules ... Un taré. Mon homme quoi.) Pour le chapitre 11 : quoi ? Mary Sue ? Branle-bas de combat ! C'est ma hantise ! Non mais rassure-toi pour Dahud : elle ne va sortir avec aucun des personnages principaux, elle n'a aucun pouvoir particulier et en fait elle n'a aucun rôle dans l'histoire. C'est juste un personnage comique. Donc dans mon optique elle ne fait pas trop Mary Sue. Pour Isibeal, le risque est plus grand, mais non, elle n'est la fille cachée de personne, et quand je développerai plus son personnage, j'espère continuer à bien la cadrer. J'aime pô les Mary Sue !

**Miladjadja : **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer, ça me touche beaucoup. Si tu veux tout savoir, les retrouvailles entre James, Sirius et Lily auront lieu au chapitre 16 donc très bientôt ! Bye bye !

**Karine : **Merci pour ta review et pour ton petit mail très drôle qui m'a bien fait plaisir, même s'il a accouché dans la douleur ! J'aimerais développer mais ma mère a squatté l'ordi pour faire sa déclaration d'impôts, il est bientôt une heure du mat', et je suis fatiguée, et j'ai hâte de mettre en ligne ce foutu chapitre qui m'a donné tant de mal ! Donc je concluerai en disant juste que j'ai adoré ta chanson sur Ronnie, que Dahud lui chantera probablement en sérénade bientôt, et ton journal de Ron le pervers : tu pourrais presque faire de la NC-17 ! Hé hé hé ... S'il t'inspire tant que ça, fais-lui un OS. Tiens il en est où celui sur Sirius ? ET KIROUAC ? Kisses, à bientôt !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : LES POUVOIRS IMMENSES ET INFINIS DE L'ARCHER**

POV Hermione, où on engueule les crétin/boulets, où Isibeal crache le morceau pour qu'on arrête de l'emmerder, où l'Archer fait peur à tout le monde et où Hermione se demande quand Ron va se décider à être un peu moins boulet ... La semaine prochaine, si l'Ineffable le veut !


	16. Les pouvoirs immenses et infinis de l'Ar...

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi !

**Mot de Wam : **Je sais, je suis encore en retard, mais je voudrais vous y voir vous : essayer d'écrire un chapitre de l'Archer alors que dans ma tête je n'arrête pas de revoir Sean McNamara crier « I loved you the most ! » à Christian Troy après avoir appris sa trahison de la bouche de sa femme ! C'était trop ineffable. Enfin bon le chapitre 15 est arrivé, sans se presser comme dirait l'autre, mais il est là. Bon. Il n'est pas beaucoup moins con que les deux chapitres précédents, donc … Voilà quoi. Le prochain sera également un chapitre débile, mais cette fois c'était prévu à l'avance car il se situera dans le Monde d'En-Dessous. Après les choses sérieuses devraient commencer. Sauf si j'ai oublié comment écrire des chapitres non débiles … lol, I kill me. Bref, bonne lecture et je remercie (encore !) tous les reviewers : la fic en est à 108 reviews, yokata, ça se fête, braziouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Bref merci à tous, je suis mo-ti-vée, je tiens bon la barre !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 **

**LES POUVOIRS IMMENSES ET INFINIS DE L'ARCHER**

De quelle façon allait-elle bien pouvoir les tuer, aujourd'hui ?

Hermione examinait scientifiquement les visages peu éveillés de ses deux meilleurs amis, l'un grand rouquin dégingandé au regard pâle et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, l'autre brun maigrichon aux cheveux décoiffés et incoiffables, ayant piqué ses lunettes au Professeur Tournesol et qui pourrait sembler d'un physique totalement banal si son visage n'était pas connu du monde entier à cause d'une petite cicatrice devenue à présent plus célèbre que celle d'Al Capone. Sauf que Harry était moins dangereux qu'Al Capone. Enfin façon de parler : moyennement dangereux pour les autres, une calamité pour lui-même.

Avec son esprit cartésien et logique (cela avait ses bons côtés mais aussi ses mauvais, il lui avait quand même fallu six semaines et trois voyages au chemin de Traverse avant de croire que la magie existait), Hermione s'était toujours figurée que se débrouiller pour rester en vie ne devait pas être d'une difficulté terrassante. Harry ne savait pas faire simple quand il pouvait faire compliqué. Qu'il soit fonceur et courageux, d'accord. Que les dangers et les risques ne l'impressionnent pas, certes. Qu'il joue compulsivement aux héros, ça avait son utilité.

Mais Hermione avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce que ça avait de si terrible, pour une fois, de rester tranquillement au lit un samedi matin avec un bon livre, au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Stupide-stupide-stupide. Ron l'avait accompagné. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le traiter de boulet-boulet-boulet dans sa tête, parce qu'avec le temps elle allait finir par se lasser, or c'était un élément majeur de la personnalité de Ron Weasley qu'il ne fallait pas louper pour éviter les mauvaises surprises : une clé de compréhension psychologique, quoi.

« Tu ne dis rien, Hermione ? » demanda Ron, craintivement.

« J'étais juste en train de me demander comment j'allais vous tuer. »

Ce qui était vrai, même si en y réfléchissant, elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle était irritée, agacée, atterrée par leur comportement, mais finalement pas plus que d'habitude et elle n'avait pas vraiment de propension à la violence. Pendant un instant, elle se serait crue possédée par une entité de la Mort voulant à tout prix se débarrasser d'eux. Mais elle rejeta bien vite cette idée : La Mort n'existait pas, il ne s'agissait que d'une personnification de la plus grande crainte humaine, apparue dans le folklore pour la démythifier. Mais certains avaient tendance à trop la démythifier, suivez mon regard vers stupide-stupide-stupide.

Harry paraissait mal à l'aise, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Hermione lui faisait de moins en moins peur, son côté crise d'adolescence qui ressortait : il se rebellait. Le petit prenait de l'assurance … Pas bon ça. Pas grave, elle finirait bien par le mater, lui aussi. C'était pour son bien : il fallait qu'il apprenne un peu à réfléchir avant d'agir. Ron, quant à lui, souffrait horriblement. Trop facile de le mener en bateau.

Elle les ignorait. Ron se sentait incroyablement en danger quand elle faisait ça, cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque, ne les croisant qu'aux heures de repas, et daignant alors à peine leur faire un signe de la tête. Quand Ron se sentait en danger ou en position d'infériorité, il avait tendance à avoir la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Elle le regarda desserrer sa cravate maladroitement. Ah oui, des bouffées de chaleur aussi. Il souffrait. Tant mieux, ça lui apprendrait.

« Allez, Hermione, regarde-nous ! » plaida alors Harry.

Hermione resta de marbre mais intérieurement ses organes faisaient la danse de la victoire. Il était moins facile à manipuler que Ron, mais il avait besoin de l'attention des autres pour se rassurer, après avoir manqué d'affection tant d'années. Si pendant les vacances on s'avisait de cesser de lui écrire, disons environ deux semaines, son sentiment d'insécurité faisait surface si rapidement qu'au moment de le rassurer, on pouvait lui demander quasiment n'importe quoi et il s'exécutait. A manipuler avec précaution toutefois. Avec sa phase de rébellion, on risquait de plus en plus souvent de juste récolter une crise de colère, et les crises de colère de Harry donnaient de migraines terribles à Hermione. Ron avait aussi un caractère de cochon, mais le côté boudeur qui intériorise tout, assurément, ça fatiguait beaucoup moins.

« Non mais … Vraiment ! »

Ses deux amis se détendirent un peu. Ils étaient en territoire connu quand Hermione leur balançait cette expression : cela signifiait en gros qu'ils étaient totalement irrécupérables mais que depuis le temps qu'elle le savait, elle avait fini par s'y faire. Elle songea à leur passer au rouleau-compresseur le traditionnel « vous auriez pu vous faire tuer/enlever/torturer/renvoyer, barrer la mention inutile », mais elle supposait qu'ils y avaient déjà eu droit plusieurs fois durant le week-end. Elle se contenta alors de renifler avec mépris.

« C'était complètement ridicule. » finit-elle par dire.

« Sur le moment c'était une bonne idée … »

« Si vous pensiez vraiment ça, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus m'en parler ? »

« Parce que tu nous aurais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. » expliqua Harry.

« Et ce n'est pas très bon pour notre estime, tu sais, le respect de soi. Pour une fois qu'on avait une idée, s'il s'avérait que c'en était une mauvaise … »

« C'en était une mauvaise, trancha Hermione en coupant sèchement Ron. Et puis choisir le Square Grimmauld comme piste d'atterrissage ! »

« On avait besoin d'un endroit à Londres où arriver par la Cheminette. Normalement, l'ancien QG devait être désert. »

« Harry Harry Harry … marmonna-t-elle, se retenant de dire à la place « stupide-stupide-stupide ». Si l'Ordre a débarrassé le plancher de Grimmauld, c'est bien parce que l'endroit n'était plus sûr. Je n'en reviens pas, que vous n'ayez pas pensé à Kreattur ! Mais comme toujours, les sorciers ont ce stupide sentiment de supériorité par rapport aux elfes de maison qui leur font penser que … »

« Oui, bon, ça va Hermione ! Ne prends pas la peine de défendre les droits de Kreattur, c'est un sale traître, bouda Ron en reprenant un peu d'assurance. De toute façon, tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Puisque l'Ordre surveillait justement les communications de ce vieil elfe dégénéré … »

« Oui, ça lui apprendra à lécher les bottes de cette saleté de Mangemorte particulièrement garce et malsaine de Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« Ne faites pas trop vos malins, quand même ! Gronda Hermione sévèrement. Vous avez eu une chance insolente ! Au lieu de Kingsley et Lupin, venus vous secourir, il aurait très bien pu s'agir de Mangemorts en renforts, et au moment où je vous parle vos cadavres en décomposition serviraient de garde-manger au serpent de Voldemort ! »

« T'es répugnante … bouda Ron, en s'imaginant partir en morceaux dans la gueule d'un serpent géant aux yeux rouges. Vraiment on se demande pourquoi une fille si douce et sensible ne s'est pas encore trouvé de copain. »

« Ne fais pas ta fillette effarouchée Ron. Vraiment, on se demande pourquoi un garçon aussi fort et courageux ne s'est pas encore trouvé de copine ! »

Et vlan, dans les dents. Ce n'était pas Ron qui allait se mettre à gagner leurs joutes verbales, sinon on aurait tout vu !

« Le point positif, désamorça Harry qui sentait la dispute venir grosse comme une maison, c'est que Remus et Kingsley ont attrapé un Mangemort. Grugan Goyle avait sur lui les plans d'attaque d'une usine moldue dans le Nord du pays. Les Aurors y ont été envoyés par le Ministère, et le massacre a été empêché. »

« Et c'est la seule raison qui vous a value de l'indulgence dans votre punition ! »

« Le problème c'est que Bellatrix a réussi à en échapper … poursuivit Harry dans ses dents, sans plus prêter attention à Hermione. Cette sale petite parvenue folle dangereuse psychopathe mégalo meurtrière déchet de la nature, le jour où je la retrouve sur mon chemin celle-là, je la découpe en morceaux ! Qu'on me laisse seul deux secondes avec elle et elle comprendra sa douleur ! »

Hermione observa le visage tordu par la colère de son ami, ainsi que l'air paumé de Ron qui approuvait, une incertitude baignant dans le regard. De toute évidence, la crise d'adolescence de Harry s'accompagnait d'un comportement violent et destructeur. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si il voulait massacrer tout le monde, il avait tout de même des mobiles : venger la mort de son parrain, de ses parents, venger leur trahison, empêcher tout le monde de toujours vouloir le tuer, accomplir une prophétie, bla bla bla : ce genre de trucs, quoi. Mais on ne pouvait quand même pas dire que cela adoucissait son caractère.

Hermione soupira. Traumatisme psychologique classique comme le dirait sa Tante Brenda (vieille fille psychiatre portant la moustache et qui avait prêté des tas de livres sur Freud à Hermione). On voyait clairement qu'il avait manqué d'amour maternel dans son enfance, à lui. D'amour maternel, mais aussi d'un modèle masculin. Bon, il y avait bien eu Sirius, mais il n'était plus et la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu il était un peu attaqué par l'alcool et en pleine dépression, sans compter que les Détraqueurs lui avaient fait à moitié perdre l'esprit pendant ces douze années à Azkaban. Dumbledore était un sage, mais pas vraiment un modèle masculin, il manquait de fraîcheur.

Quant à Lupin, il avait beaucoup de qualités, mais le fait qu'il avait été l'enseignant de Harry l'avait forcé à garder une certaine distance avec lui. Ca et le fait qu'il était un loup-garou. En fait Hermione ne serait pas vraiment surprise, si Harry survivait à _tout ça_, qu'il développe des névroses paranoïdes, une petite psychose ou alors une dystonie de l'ego avec conduite compulsive. Personne ne lui en voudrait vraiment … Et puis c'était quoi ce truc avec les garçons de toujours vouloir se venger et régler leurs problèmes par la violence ? Ron voulait toujours casser la figure de Malefoy quand celui-ci insultait le manque de moyens de sa famille. Sirius avait voulu dératiser Peter Pettigrow sans réfléchir à prouver son innocence, et même Lupin avait voulu le ratiboiser en comprenant sa trahison. Les femmes aussi connaissent le sentiment de vengeance, mais elles savent se retenir merde ! Ou du moins réfléchir, pour ne pas se faire prendre après …

De toute façon, Hermione ne croyait pas vraiment à la violence. Le mal est le père de tous les maux. Proverbe belge. Son voisin et ami d'enfance Baloo (un moldu pur souche, qui ne savait rien de la sorcellerie) aimait à penser que le monde se porterait bien mieux si la Paix et l'Amour régnaient. Bon, un jour il avait aussi dit que le monde se porterait mieux s'il était un canard, mais là, pour le coup, il avait un peu trop fumé. Quand elle passait ses vacances chez ses parents, Hermione aimait bien prendre un moment pour écouter Baloo (personne ne connaissait son vrai nom dans le quartier, même si on soupçonnait que ce soit Reginald) parce que derrière les volutes de shit, il marmonnait ponctuellement des choses intéressantes. La plupart du temps des élucubrations fadasses, mais Hermione les écoutait attentivement, avec une forme de curiosité scientifique.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle s'interrogeait sur la guerre, et Baloo s'était montré volubile sur le sujet : « Les étoiles tu vois, elles sont à tout le monde tu vois. Parce que des fois, je regarde le ciel, tu vois, et je plonge dedans à bras ouvert, et je les effleure des doigts, et je te dis, toi, petite étoile, tu es à moi. Eh bien c'est pas vrai, parce que tu vois, l'univers il est immense, et il y a la place pour que tout le monde y nage tu vois, et que tout le monde s'installe sur des étoiles pour y vivre …Eh ben tu vois, sur notre planète, c'est pareil, je veux dire qu'il y a de la place pour tout le monde, mais pas si tout le monde se fout sur la gueule tu vois … Parce que les gens qui se battent tu vois, ils bouffent toute la place, et à chaque fois, la planète rétrécit un peu plus, et PAF ! Un jour elle va imploser tu vois. ».

Généralement il finissait ses discours par « tu es belle » avant de l'embrasser, puis se tournait vers Raymond, Keith et Clementine, ses autres voisins et amis d'enfance, pour leur dire « vous êtes beaux » et les embrasser aussi. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer les orientations sexuelles de Baloo. Personne n'arrivait d'ailleurs à déterminer quoique ce soit sur lui, sinon qu'il trouvait les gens empiriquement beaux, et qu'il aimait bien être copain avec les étoiles. Hermione n'avait rien contre Baloo, mais c'est sûr que … Ca lui changeait, la drogue. Quand elle l'avait connu, il lui tirait les cheveux dans le bac à sable et il s'amusait à s'essuyer les pieds sur le visage de Raymond. Comme quoi … Ca mène à tout.

Au bout d'interminables réflexions, Harry et Ron réclamèrent son attention, qui s'était égarée quelque part entre les étoiles, les grands théoriciens de la psychiatrie et les bienfaits du mouvement hippie. A leurs mines graves et concentrées, quoique un peu perdues comme celles qu'on affiche devant un vieux maître shaolin ou une devinette québécoise, ses deux amis devaient comme d'habitude croire qu'elle menait une quelconque réflexion de froide logique. Et comme à chaque fois, elle devait se justifier de son air absorbé et sérieux, en leur faisant croire qu'elle avait à l'instant des pensées profondes.

« Alors ? »

« Oh rien … mentit-elle d'un air détaché. J'étais en train de penser qu'il fallait que je fasse des recherches dans un livre à la bibliothèque, pour vérifier quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je verrai ça quand je serai à la bibliothèque. »

« Hermione, on est à la bibliothèque. »

La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle, et constata qu'elle et ses deux amis étaient assis autour d'une table de travail recouverte d'ouvrages sur les runes. Elle se souvint tout d'un coup qu'elle était venue travailler un devoir quand Ron et Harry avaient commencé à squatter sa table pour faire la paix. Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre la boule, même McGonagall lui conseillait fréquemment de se détendre. _McGonagall_. _Mc-Go-na-gall_. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre un jour son professeur de métamorphoses prononcer le mot « relax ».

« Oui, non, je voulais dire une livre à la Réserve, se rattrapa-t-elle. Au fait, que vous a dit McGonagall ? »

« Elle n'y est pas allée trop fort, sans doute parce que Harry et moi sommes les piliers de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'elle ne veut pas se priver de nous … »

« Tu veux dire, parce que _Harry _est le pilier de l'équipe et que _toi_ tu es Préfet, donc censé donner l'exemple. »

« Possible aussi … Enfin bref, elle nous a donné des retenues à tous les deux, et retiré 50 points à Gryffondor. Ahem … Chacun … »

« Chacun ? » explosa Hermione.

« Bah il fallait ça, on a quand même quitté Poudlard sans autorisation … Pour faire un truc encore plus grave, mais ça ne concernait pas la discipline de l'école. »

« 100 points en moins ? » répéta Hermione comme si elle venait de perdre son petit frère.

« Tu peux parler, toi, tu nous fais perdre sans arrêt des points en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! »

« Ca n'a rien voir, ces professeurs aux méthodes pédagogiques douteuses m'ont dans le nez, pour des raisons aussi discriminatoires que celles de Rogue. Voire plus ! Lui au moins ne me retire pas de points quand mes potions sont bien faites ! »

« Si ça se trouve … Ca va lui donner des idées … » songea Ron, l'air pétrifié.

« Allez … On les rattrapera, ces points … On va gagner les matches de Quidditch, et toi tu vas donner toutes les bonnes réponses dans toutes les matières … » fit Harry avec suffisance.

« Ne prends pas cet air auto-satisfait Harry James Potter. J'ai l'impression que tu prends cet écart à la légère ! »

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que je me suis déjà suffisamment fait engueuler par Lupin, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Lupin ? Il s'est … Mis en colère ? »

« Oui … Terrifiant … murmura Ron. Je crois que je m'en remettrai jamais. Il ne faut jamaisjamaisjamais mettre un loup-garou en colère. »

« Remus le Furieux ? »

« Remus le Furieux. »

Remus le Furieux, ou la rage du tigre. Une légende. Hermione avait lu quelque chose dessus, autrefois. Un jour, en fouinant dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, elle était tombée sur un faux manuscrit signé d'une dénommée Arlene Machiavelli et qui s'appelait « Grandeur et Décadence : la grande épopée des Maraudeurs ». Apparemment, une ode aux quatre garçons dans le vent à Poudlard durant les années 70 et rédigée par une de leur contemporaine, fan à la limite de la maladie mentale. Le manuscrit, rédigé dans un style romanesque pas mauvais mais plutôt cliché, style roman de gare, décrivait longuement les différents exploits des élèves James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ah oui, et l'autre là. Ce n'était même pas un signe de dénigrement de Pettigrow par Hermione, c'était ainsi que l'auteur l'appelait tout le long de l'ouvrage.

Celui-ci retraçait les trois dernières années d'études des Maraudeurs, assez fidèlement (encore que le tempérament rêveur et romantique de l'auteur, à peu près amoureuse à parts égales de James, Sirius et Remus indiquait qu'elle manifestait de larges tendances au fantasme), relatant par le bout diverses farces, exploits, matchs de Quidditchs remportés, Coupes des Quatre Maisons arrachées triomphalement. Depuis qu'Hermione était tombée dessus par hasard, avec Harry et Ron, les trois amis s'étaient souvent amusés à en lire des passages pour se détendre, pas vraiment certains de la fiabilité des événements et informations rapportés dans le manuscrit, car ladite Arlene Machiavelli préférait généralement se perdre dans de longues explications sur la « coolitude de James Potter », la « bôgossitude de Sirius Black » ou encore la « mystéritude de Remus Lupin ».

L'un des chapitres les plus édifiants du manuscrit était celui intitulé « REMUS LE FURIEUX ou la Rage du Tigre » (ici, une comparaison avec un loup aurait été plus seyante, mais l'auteur n'avait apparemment pas capté que son camarade de classe était un loup-garou). Chaque Maraudeur sujet à l'admiration béate de Arlene Machiavelli (c'est-à-dire tous sauf l'autre là) avait le droit à plusieurs études de caractères disséminées dans l'œuvre, et ce chapitre intéressant décrivait comment sa nomination au poste de Préfet avait fait du discret Remus Lupin la terreur des premières années. Et de décrire dix-neuf paragraphes durant le perfectionnement de son regard « 12 000 points en moins à Gryffondor » pour prévenir James et Sirius de leurs bêtises.

Faisant elle-même des recherches poussées sur l'autorité naturelle des préfets, le sujet l'avait intéressée et non étouffée de rire contrairement à Harry et Ron, mais Hermione avait tout de même eu du mal à imaginer tempêter violemment Remus Lupin, dit l'homme dégainant le chocolat plus vite que son ombre (Ginny avait une théorie selon laquelle un homme se baladant toujours avec du chocolat sur lui provoquait forcément l'attirance sexuelle de mâles et femelles normalement constitués, fédérés par le pouvoir érotique du cacao). Mais vues les têtes de Harry et de Ron, la légende de Remus le Furieux n'était pas une légende.

« A peine s'était-il assuré que nous étions sains et saufs qu'il nous a pris dans un coin pour nous pousser la gueulante du siècle. » dit Harry, semblant toujours sous le choc.

« Il était plus impressionnant que ma mère. » gémit Ron.

« Et il a un de ces dons pour culpabiliser … Il m'avait déjà fait le coup en Troisième Année quand il m'avait surpris avec la Carte des Maraudeurs. »

« Et il avait une veine qui battait violemment sur le front … »

« J'ai décidé que je n'aimais pas du tout mais alors du tout le mettre en colère. »

« A un moment, j'aurais juré qu'il avait le visage tout vert … »

« Comme l'incroyable Hulk. » approuva Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, impressionnée. Ron et Harry avaient beau l'air sur le point de vomir des limaces en racontant leur expérience, elle aurait bien aimé voir ça. Au moins, elle pouvait l'imaginer. Bizarrement, le mélange chocolat plus autoritaire, rendait son ancien Professeur étrangement … Sexy. Enfin encore plus attrayant, quoi. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se faire gronder comme une petite fille par un homme portant du chocolat ? Bien sûr Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à fantasmer sur ses professeurs, (ne pas penser à Lockhart, ne pas penser à Lockhart, erreur de jeunesse, erreur de jeunesse), même s'ils étaient jeunes et encore bien faits de leur personne et brillants (my teacher is a werewolf, and he's goddamn sexy !), mais bon sang … QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE AURAIT AIME SE FAIRE GRONDER PAR LUPIN !

En gardant son contrôle difficilement, elle hasarda un regard vers Ron, qui débattait de l'influence du loup-garou sur un homme en colère avec Harry, et se trouva, après sa bouffée d'hormones, submergée par une bouffée de désespoir. Que pouvait-elle tirer de ce numéro-là ? Son regard bovin dans lequel tombait de façon tout sauf gracieuse sa frange rousse contemplait avec fascination un morceau de cake qu'Hermione avait emporté en guise de casse-croûte (d'ordinaire, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de manger à la bibliothèque, mais Madame Pince aimait Hermione comme sa fille. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aimait à penser, même si plus vraisemblablement elle devait en avoir tellement ras-le-bol de la voir tout le temps qu'elle la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle sorte de son champ visuel.).

Ron bavait. Si au moins il bavait, parce qu'il était pris sous son charme, ou resté bouche bée par sa présence, mais non c'était ce putain de gâteau qui le faisait baver pendant que Harry perdait le fil de sa démonstration sur « comment-je-tuerais-Bellatrix-Lestrange-dans-la-seconde-si-j'étais-un-loup-garou ». Après Viktor Krum le monolithique du sentiment, elle faisait fort question amours de sa vie. Elle était pourtant une fille intelligente, pourquoi ne s'intéressait-elle pas plutôt à de jeunes dandys brillants, fins et subtiles ? Pourquoi elle n'aimait que les … Boulets ? Était-elle boulet par destination ?

« Mais tu crois que c'est parce qu'il est un loup-garou ? Parce qu'il y a des hommes, qui sans être des loups-garous, sans vachement forts ! Et imagine des éléphants-garous ! » s'énervait Ron.

Mouais, ce n'était pas en s'accrochant à lui qu'elle allait voir ses fantasmes se réaliser. Ce serait déjà assez dur de le pousser à se déclarer. C'était pourtant pas compliqué : même dans les sitcoms et les soaps bas de gamme que regardait sa mère, et malgré l'écriture navrante de scénarii, dans « Gloire et Amour Infinis » Brad McDaniels arrivait toujours à ses fins, un simple regard, un petit « Polly, tu es superbe » mariné d'un « envolons-nous pour le Mexique dans l'heure, ma tendre » sur une musique au piano qu'aucun film porno n'aurait renié, et puis voilà, emballé c'était pesé. Mais non. Ron n'était pas capable de faire une petite déclaration à deux balles.

Elle n'exigeait même pas du romantisme, rien d'élaboré (déjà parce qu'elle était lucide, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait l'esprit plus pratique que romantique) mais il fallait qu'il lui dise là ! Elle estimait lui avoir fait un dessin suffisamment clair (ça tenait plus du schéma pour lobotomisé de deux ans) et c'était à lui de faire le dernier pas. Mais il était un grand-pas-doué dans l'âme. Il n'était pas capable de faire du Brad McDaniels. Il n'était même pas capable de faire du Harry Potter face à Cho, alors sa virginité, elle pouvait toujours s'habituer à elle, parce que tel que c'était parti, elle allait la conserver longtemps. Elle haussa les épaules, revenant dans la conversation.

« Donc votre expédition lamentable n'a servi à rien à part vérifier La Rage du Tigre de Remus le Furieux ? »

« Bah … »

« Il fallait bien qu'on agisse ! Je devais parler à Aquene Carter, j'ai des tas de questions à lui poser sur Sirius ! Et je veux savoir si elle est liée aux étranges événements récents … Or, Lupin ne pouvait pas l'interroger à cause du sortilège. Je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait des réponses, et vite ! »

« Agir c'est bien. Mais réfléchir c'est mieux, Harry. »

« Proverbe chinois ? »

Proverbe de Baloo pour être honnête …

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Il faut que je trouve un autre plan pour parler à Aquene Carter. »

« Pas question. »

Hermione avait été sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire « pas question » et fut prise au dépourvu en l'entendant hors de sa bouche. Avec scepticisme, elle regarda en direction de Ron, mais celui-ci paraissait tout aussi surpris. Et il n'avait pas une voix de fille (sauf quand il était nerveux, là il parlait avec une voix très aiguë). Isibeal Carter s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, dans le seul côté inoccupé de la table de travail carrée. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait décidé de s'incruster.

« Salut. »

Elle prit ses aises, s'étira légèrement et s'empara d'un geste vif du gâteau d'Hermione pour commencer à s'en empiffrer sous le regard outré de Ron qui le matait depuis une heure. Soupirant de contentement, elle mit ses pieds sur la table et leur sourit benoîtement.

« Ch'est chuper bon ! » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

« Mon gâteau ! » protesta Ron.

« Non, c'était le mien ! Carter, tu ne veux pas retirer tes pieds de mon manuel de Runes ? »

Hermione la regarda s'exécuter, pas pressée ni gênée non plus, et se demanda si elle devait l'euthanasier tout de suite ou attendre de savoir ce qu'elle leur voulait. Isibeal s'assit tranquillement, se tenant plus droite sur sa chaise, sans cesser de s'empiffrer.

« Je sais que c'est pas bon pour la cellulite et tout, poursuivit-elle, focalisée sur le cake, mais je vais éliminer tout ça au Quidditch. Ca a du bon de faire du sport. J'aurais dû en faire beaucoup plus tôt mais bon … »

« T'étais invisible. » l'attaqua Hermione, cinglante.

« Hein ? »

« A cause de l'Impersonae. Le sortilège d'effacement. Souvent utilisé par les Langues-de-plombs pour se camoufler et camoufler leurs familles. »

« Putain. Vous avez compris ça ? Alors vous n'êtes pas cons en fait ! Moi je croyais que si vous réussissiez tous les ans à vous sortir des ennuis, c'était parce que vous étiez pistonnés par Dumbledore. Mais non, en fait, vous avez des cerveaux. »

Isibeal sembla hésiter un instant, jouant avec la cuillère dans le cake, observant alternativement Harry et Ron. Son regard se posa finalement sur Hermione.

« Ouais, en tout cas, vous en avez un. »

« Dis donc tu pourrais être encore moins agréable toi, je ne suis pas encore assez mal à l'aise et je n'ai pas encore assez envie de te labourer le nez. » bouda Ron.

« Ah ? J'ai encore manqué de délicatesse c'est ça ? S'informa-t-elle. Toujours mon problème, ça, la délicatesse. Chais pas être délicate. Vous voyez, jusqu'à cet été, j'étais une fille invisible, à cause du sortilège, les gens me voyaient et puis m'oubliaient aussitôt. Les Profs ne savaient pas qui j'étais, les élèves me marchaient dessus si je tombais dans les couloirs, quant à mes amis … Ben j'en avais pas, sauf deux autres filles aussi invisibles que moi. D'ailleurs … J'arrive jamais à me rappeler de leurs noms de familles … Mais je sais qu'il y en a une qui s'appelle Guenièvre, j'en suis presque sûre ! A 80 pour cent on va dire. Bon ok, 65, possible aussi qu'elle s'appelle Gwendolyn. Tout ça pour dire que je suis tellement habituée à n'être personne que depuis qu'on me reconnaît, j'ai un peu de mal avec la diplomatie, tout ça. Je jure comme un charretier, les profs entendent toutes mes moqueries, mes camarades sont froissés par ma langue fourchue. D'un côté c'est bien de ne plus être invisible, de l'autre, ça m'apporte pas mal d'emmerdements. A commencer par vous. Putain. Incroyable ce que je viens de parler. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais parler autant. Et vous avez tout écouté ! »

« Oui et on se demande pourquoi. Pourquoi tu nous racontes ta vie ? » s'enquit Harry avec méfiance.

« Hum ? Ah oui. C'est parce que je vous ai entendus parler de ma mère. Ca ne m'a pas plu. »

« Comment ça entendu, on parlait à voix basse ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai utilisé un Auditronus : vous savez ces ampoules de verre qu'on utilise comme un téléphone moldu pour bien entendre les conversations des gens qu'on espionne. J'ai toujours ça sur moi, mon côté fouille-merde. Et c'est bien pour le chantage. Avant j'en faisais énormément, c'était un de mes rares moyens de communication, vous savez quand on est invisible, c'est pas facile de se distraire, alors autant en profiter ! J'espionne machin, je trouve un secret crapuleux, puis j'envoie une lettre anonyme, j'obtiens quelque chose en échange, et le meilleur : c'est que les victimes de mes chantages ne se rappelaient jamais de moi ! Le bon vieux temps quoi. »

« Mais t'es complètement ignoble comme fille ! » s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

« Hey, je voudrais t'y voir toi : survivre et exister dans une école pareille quand tu es invisible. J'ai juste puisé dans mes ressources. Ou là, en l'occurrence, dans celle des autres, pour devenir plus forte. »

« On dirait une Serpentard. »

« Pf quelle insulte de gamin, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Les Serpentard sont des gosses de riches, et ils ont des idées archaïques et dangereuses. J'ai pas une moralité immaculée, mais quand même, j'ai une éthique et des idées sur l'égalité, tout ça. Ma mère m'a bien élevée. Globalement. A 80 pour cent. Bon d'accord, 65. Mais elle a fait de gros efforts. Et c'est pour ça, que je vous serais grée de ne pas tenter de la voir, après votre minable tentative, si j'ai bien compris la conversation que j'ai espionnée … »

« J'en reviens pas que tu nous aies espionnés … » répéta Harry comme s'il ne devait jamais arriver qu'un élève écoute un jour une de leurs conversations.

« Bah si. Vous aussi vous m'avez espionnée. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué les subtiles tentatives de Luna Lovegood pour en découvrir plus sur moi ? J'ai l'œil. Et même si elle est douée pour se faire oublier, elle ne se déplace jamais sans son chat bizarre au corps élastique là … Otto. Ce chat me fait peur d'ailleurs … On devrait l'abattre dans son sommeil. Bref. Écoutez, n'emmerdez plus ma mère, d'accord ? Elle a ses raisons si elle ne veut pas qu'on l'interroge sur son passé, ou sur ses anciennes relations, que ce soit avec Black ou avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Alors on fait un deal : vous lui fichez la paix, et la laissez dans l'anonymat du sortilège qui la protège, et moi, je réponds à vos questions. Après, je ne dis pas que je ne vous raconterai pas des cracks. J'ai des tendances un peu mythos … Sans parler de celles au chantage. Vous savez, morale à 65 pour cent… Mais je ferai du mon mieux. Pour ma mère. »

Hermione consulta aussitôt du regard ses deux amis. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette fille qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs douteuse, sur tous les points, mais ils tenaient là une chance d'entendre un récit complet de l'histoire, et de toute façon il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Harry de rencontrer Aquene Carter sans se faire virer de Poudlard, cette fois. Ses amis hochèrent la tête en même temps, et se tournèrent vers Isibeal.

« Bon, ok alors réponds à cette question : pourquoi … » commença Harry.

« Non. Je raconte. Je préfère. Je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions ça fait … Flic. Alors on va le faire à ma façon. »

Hermione regardait Isibeal parler et bouger, et trouvait que quelque chose dans la scène, le quator improbable réuni autour d'une table carrée pour entendre la vérité, faisait cliché. Elle se sentait comme dans un film noir bondé de tension, ou comme dans un western, avec un duel au soleil, sauf qu'ils étaient quatre et qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau dans une bibliothèque. La scène avait aussi un côté roman de gare, bouquin à deux mornilles, du genre pulp fiction, avec Harry le héros tourmenté, son bras droit Ron McDaniels le séducteur, elle, femme fatale à l'esprit acéré lâchant des répliques cinglantes entre deux volutes de fumée, et leur indicateur « La Minute », moitié mythomane, moitié génie. Arriveront-ils à percer les secrets du Syndicat du Crime ? Qui est le mystérieux assassin en série Mister V. avec ses étrange lunettes de soleil teintées de rouge ?

Bon sang. Elle devrait écrire des bouquins.

« HERMIONEUH ? T'ES TOUJOURS AVEC NOUS ? » cria Ron dans ses oreilles, la faisant hurler de terreur.

Pourquoi lui gueulait-il dans les oreilles comme si elle était Mamie Sourdingue ? A peine vexant lui. Brad McDaniels, avait beau avoir des costumes des années 80 ringards et une coiffure au brushing improbable, au moins lui il ne lui arrivait jamais de hurler dans les oreilles de Polly.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend crétin ?«

« C'est juste que tu avais l'air ailleurs. »

« Mais pas du tout, Ron c'est toi qui as une capacité de concentration nulle pas moi. Continue Carter. »

« Oh non, je t'en prie : Isibeal, Izib, Zib-Zib comme tu veux, mais ne m'appelle pas Carter ça me fait penser au toubib d'urgence. Gentil mais les types qui ont une tête de jeune chiot innocent, ça me crispe. »

« Tu regardes la télé moldue, toi ? »

« Baaaaaaaaaaaah … Ma mère travaille beaucoup. Et comme jusqu'à récemment j'étais plus ou moins invisible, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup d'occupations. On peut même dire que j'ai eu une vie de merde. Et le pire c'est mon pif. Il a fallu que je me le casse en m'entraînant au Quidditch, avec ce putain de Cognard mal réglé, et voilà maintenant j'ai la tronche de Rogue, pile au moment où j'aurais pu commencer à avoir une vie amoureuse. Ca aurait pu être un peu avant ou un peu après, non il a fallu que ce soit maintenant. Avant j'avais un beau nez. Très coquet, et en trompette. Enfoirée de vie. C'est de ta faute d'abord ! »

« Moi ? En quoi ? » protesta Harry.

« Bah … En fait c'est de la faute de Sirius Black, mais comme il a clamsé, il me faut un bouc-émissaire. Et tu as une tête de victime. Tu vois, ma mère et Black, quand ils étaient jeunes bah … Je vous fais pas un dessin, de toute façon vous l'avez déjà compris. Du coup, quand il a été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban, ma mère, s'est sentie misérablement trahie et trompée et tout ce que tu veux. Et elle a commencé à vivre recluse, et a utilisé le sortilège de l'Impersonnae pour éviter que lui, ou un de ses copains partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui la retrouve un jour. Après elle est devenue Langue-de-Plomb, parce que c'est le seul métier où beaucoup d'employés sont soumis à ce même sortilège sans que ce soit un handicap. Au contraire même, vu le secret entourant la profession. Moi, comme je suis décidément née sous une bonne étoile, merci Sirius, j'ai bénéficié avec joie des effets du sortilège. Ca s'est terminé quand il est mort, c'était super bizarre, les gens commençaient à me reconnaître dans la rue, ou dans le voisinage. Une expérience hyper étrange, comme si tu te réveillais un matin et que le monde entier te disait bonjour. Il a eu une bonne idée de mourir, l'autre. Enfin, je ne danse pas sur sa tombe non plus mais … Du coup ça m'arrange bien. »

« Un peu de respect bon sang ! » s'écria Harry, outré.

« Mais je le respecte ! C'est juste que j'ai pas pleuré à sa mort : on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'on était proches, et puis en plus jusqu'à récemment je croyais que c'était un Mangemort. Comme j'ai rien contre les Moldus et tout, je ne suis pas fan des Mangemorts. Mais je le respecte quand même. Il est la raison de mon existence sur terre. Quand je vous ai dit qu'il m'avait sauvée la vie, j'ai omis de préciser un détail. »

« Lequel ? »

« Il m'a sauvée quand j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. Il a permis que je naisse. Alors que j'étais faite pour que la Mort me prenne direct à l'état de fœtus. Il serait superflu de vous préciser que c'est un putain de lien magique. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« D'abord vous devez savoir qu'Aquene, ma mère adoptive, est ma tante. Elle et ma mère biologique étaient dans la résistance lors de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Et Sirius Black a sauvé ma mère d'une attaque de Mangemorts, quand elle était enceinte de six mois. Brave garçon. Sauf que ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose finalement, parce que j'avais à peine trois semaines que ma mère et ma grand-mère ont été tuées par des Mangemorts. Après ça ma tante m'a recueillie, puis adoptée. »

« Et pourquoi tu étais à l'enterrement de Sirius, si tu pensais qu'il était un Mangemort ? »

« Ben … Pf … La honte. Bon ne vous foutez pas de moi mais … Je croyais que … J'étais sa fille cachée. »

« AH AH ! » cria Ron d'un air triomphant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à Jimbo ? Te fous pas de moi ! Comme si c'était facile de grandir 1) en étant invisible 2) en devant sa vie à un enfoiré de Mangemort et 3) sans savoir qui est son père. Le truc, c'est qu'en fouillant dans les affaires de ma vraie mère, j'ai vu des photos d'elle et Sirius. Logique, puisqu'ils se connaissaient bien à l'époque. Et j'ai aussi vu des photos où il me tenait quand j'avais quelques jours. Logique aussi, puisqu'il avait permis que je vive. Sauf que moi ça m'a amenée à penser qu'il avait peut-être été l'amant de ma mère et que … Voilà. Mais en fait, il était l'amant de ma tante, et ça c'est toi qui me l'a appris Ringo. »

« Oh ! Ringo c'est moi ? percuta Harry après un long instant. Donc Jimbo c'est Ron. Ok, je note. »

« D'accord, mais comment étais-tu au courant pour l'enterrement ? » poursuivit Hermione.

« De la même façon que je suis toujours au courant de tout : j'utilise mon invisibilité, ou plutôt mon insipidité pour espionner. J'ai toujours aimé traîner au Département des Mystères, pour regarder ce qu'y font les Langues-de-Plombs. Ma mère m'a toujours engueulée parce que c'est interdit, mais comme on ne me voyait jamais, la plupart du temps elle n'était pas au courant. Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire ça, c'est naze hein ? Toujours est-il que j'étais aux premières loges quand le corps de Black a été rejeté de l'Arche. C'était super impressionnant, avec les alarmes et tout, et le branle-bas de combat chez les Langues-de-Plombs. D'habitude ils sont très calmes, façon laborantins. Ca les changeait de les voir courir partout. Ma mère était un peu bouleversée en revoyant ce corps sans vie après tout ce temps … Deux jours plus tard, j'espionnais des Aurors, parce que les effets de l'Impersonnae commençaient à s'effacer et que je n'arrivais plus aussi facilement à fouiner à l'intérieur du Département des Mystères, et j'ai entendu un mec du nom de Shackchaispasquoi parler à son petit frère, qui n'était autre qu'un prêtre Arcadian, de l'enterrement de Black. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où ça se passait. J'ai été prise d'une impulsion et j'y suis allée, ma mère ne m'a pas piquée puisqu'elle travaille beaucoup et n'est presque jamais à la maison. D'ailleurs c'est pire depuis qu'elle est obligée de travailler sur le phénomène qui a rejeté le corps de Black. Vous savez, c'est pas comme si elle était vieille fille ou je ne sais quoi, elle voit des hommes parfois, mais bon elle reste cloîtrée et invisible la plupart du temps. Il n'y a probablement personne qui ait été aussi important que lui pour elle. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas que Ringo l'embête avec ça. »

« Elle aimerait peut-être savoir la vérité, qu'il était innocent et pourquoi on l'a accusé à tort. »

« Ton parrain se souvenait d'elle, peut-être ? »

« Non mais … »

« Alors il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ça en reste là. Pour moi, il a suffi qu'il meure pour que le sortilège ne fasse plus d'effet sur moi … Ca m'a même un peu perturbée au départ, et j'en ai été sûre que lorsque tu m'as parlé et a affirmé m'avoir vue à l'enterrement. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé que quelqu'un soit persuadé de me connaître. Mais le sortilège fonctionne toujours sur ma mère. Elle n'a pas envie qu'on lui parle de son passé. »

« Même pas à toi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que c'est nul de te laisser dans l'ignorance, sans te dire qui était ton père, et en te laissant croire que ça aurait pu être Sirius. »

Hermione observa Isibeal qui arborait un air passablement choqué et semblait s'agiter pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

« Ce … Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ça. Si elle me protège du passé, c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Mon père était probablement un minable que ma mère a à peine connu et qui s'est barré quand j'ai été conçue.

Hermione n'insista pas, comprenant que le sujet la mettait en colère, or, elle avait encore plusieurs questions intéressantes à lui poser.

« Et tu sais si les Langues-de-Plombs ont fait des découvertes sur l'Arche ? J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi le corps de Sirius a été rejeté. »

« Aucune idée. »

Isibeal avait répondu froidement et sans hésiter, regardant froidement Hermione. Bon, elle était susceptible. La jeune fille fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amis.

« Elle ment. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? S'emporta Isibeal. Je ne peux plus approcher du Département des Mystères maintenant que le sortilège ne fait plus d'effets. »

« Et tu sais si ta mère a des raisons de craindre Voldemort ? » l'interrogea Hermione, songeant aux rêves de Harry.

« Hey ! T'es pas malade de prononcer ce nom devant moi ? Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? Garce dépravée ! Et puis c'est tordu comme question, que veux-tu que ma mère ait comme rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Bon elle était dans la résistance lors de la première guerre, et elle occupe un poste très important chez les Langues-de-Plombs et elle s'occupe de l'Arche et … »

Isibeal arrêta de parler net, semblant comprendre quelque chose qui la glaça sur place.

« Ne me dites pas que Vous-Savez-Qui s'intéresse à l'Arche ? Oh pasbonpasbonpasbonpasbon ! » paniqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu sais quelque chose sur l'Arche ? » s'anima Harry.

« Non. Rien du tout. Répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Si ce n'est que depuis que je suis toute petite ma mère me répète de ne pas venir la voir à son travail, car l'Arche est dangereuse et puissante et dangereuse et puissante. Et une Arche puissante et dangereuse aux mains d'un mage puissant et dangereux, ça sent pasbonpasbonpasbonpasbon. Vous déconnez quand vous dites que Vous-Savez-Qui s'y intéresse hein ? Parce que je sais qu'à cause de Ringo et sa cicatrice pas sexy, vous êtes souvent au courant de ces trucs-là et … Non ne me dites pas ça ! »

« On n'a rien dit ! C'est toi qui paniques ! » cria Ron d'une voix suraiguë signifiant qu'il paniquait lui aussi.

« Vous êtes effrayants. Je préfère me casser. Bande d'oiseaux de malheur vous portez vraiment la poisse ! Soyez gentils, ne m'approchez plus ! »

Isibeal soudain mal à l'aise prit la tangente, marmonnant qu'elle devait s'entraîner pour écraser Gryffondor lors du prochain match. Elle leur souhaita d'aller au diable ou pire encore avant de partir.

« Quelle personne agréable, dispose, aimable. Un sucre, cette fille ! » commenta Ron.

« Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de l'Arche et de Voldemort ? » demanda Harry avec sérieux.

« Parce qu'il est évident d'après l'histoire qu'elle nous a raconté que cette fille a traîné au Département des Mystères très souvent pour espionner les Langues-de-Plombs et sa mère travaille sur l'Arche. Sa réaction paniquée montre qu'elle en sait beaucoup à ce sujet. En tout cas plus que nous … Il aurait été intéressant qu'elle nous en dise plus, puisque les Langues-de-Plombs sont de vraies tombes sur le sujet … Je pense que tout est lié. La mort de Sirius, l'effacement du sortilège sur Isibeal, sa mère Langue-de-Plomb étudiant l'Arche, Voldemort qui te fait rêver de Sirius et d'Aquene Carter, Voldemort qui cherche à s'emparer des pouvoirs de l'Archer. L'Archer et l'Arche. Je crois qu'il y a un lien entre l'Arche et l'Archer, et pas seulement sémantique. »

« D'où tu nous sors cette théorie ? » s'étonna Ron, comme si les théories sortaient de chapeaux magiques.

« Oh depuis qu'on est rentrés à Poudlard j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'Archer, me demandant s'il existait et sur quoi on se basait pour l'affirmer. Il est difficile de retrouver des traces écrites sur le sujet, et les Arcadians veillent jalousement sur leur secret. La plupart des ouvrages que j'ai lus sur le sujet se perdent entre conjectures et faits avérés. J'ai lu un manuscrit intéressant d'un certain Ulliel Partancard à la Réserve, et il faisait des rapprochements entre l'Archer et l'Arche retrouvée lors de fouilles et ensuite étudiée en tant qu'artefact occulte au Département des Mystères. Ils ont des points communs : sémantiques, historiques puisque les premières mentions de leurs apparitions datent respectivement de trois mille ans. Pour lui, l'Arche fonctionne comme l'Archer : les corps qui passent l'Arche pour aller derrière le voile ne reviennent jamais, et tous les tests qui ont été faits sur l'Arche montrent qu'elle absorbe la magie. »

« Et c'est aussi ce que fait l'Archer quand les Arcadians l'invoquent pour s'occuper des corps des morts. »

« Et Ulliel Partancard avançait l'idée que l'Archer n'existait pas, mais qu'en réalité les Arcadians possédaient un artefact similaire à l'Arche du Département des Mystères et l'utilisaient pour procéder aux inhumations. Ses théories ont été très violemment attaquées parce qu'on l'accusait de prêter de mauvaises attentions aux Arcadians, qui sont très respectés. Mais son ouvrage est intéressant. Il dresse tout un nombre effrayant d'hypothèses sur les pouvoirs réels de ces artefacts, et penser que Voldemort pourrait s'en emparer … Ca me fait froid dans le dos.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« L'Arche qui absorbe la magie pourrait avaler des milliers et des milliers de sorciers pour les faire disparaître à tout jamais. Un instrument dangereux dans les mains de Voldemort. Partancard dit aussi que l'Arche pourrait nous connecter à un autre espace qui pourrait dévorer le nôtre … A l'en croire, une catastrophe est imminente. »

« Comme si on ne faisait pas assez de cauchemars avec Vous-Savez-Qui … » gémit Ron.

« Mais je ne crois pas que tout ce qu'il dise soit si sérieux. C'est un livre rempli d'hypothèse invérifiables. Personne ne peut dire ce qu'est l'Archer, à part un Arcadian, et ils n'ont pas l'air terrifiés par leur secret. L'important, ce n'est pas la forme de la menace : une créature appelée l'Archer ou un artefact en forme d'Arche, ça ne fait aucune différence. Ce sont les pouvoirs que veut Voldemort qui la font. »

« Comment sont-ils ces pouvoirs ? » murmura Harry, sans que ce soit vraiment une question.

« Immenses et infinis. »

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : **

**Théalie : **Merci pour ta review et merci pour la Mort : elle aussi elle s'adore (la garce). On verra Lily et James au chapitre prochain, pour répondre à ta question ! Donc incessamment sous peu ! Bizouilles !

**Cram : **lol excellente review, tu te rattrapes bien ! Bon, c'est vrai que c'est parfois un peu frustrant de voir que la plupart des lecteurs m'ayant ajoutée à leurs favoris ne reviewent pas forcément, mais c'est déjà un compliment en soi ! En tout cas merci pour ton mot, et c'est vrai que M m'a donnée du fil à retordre quand j'écrivais ce chapitre (la garce). Enfin bref, je vois que toi aussi tu adores les passages sur les entités et le Monde d'En-Dessous … C'est bizarre, mais quand j'ai commencé mon histoire, j'étais persuadée que ça n'intéresserait que moi, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'on voit plus souvent le trio héros de la série de JKR … Comme quoi les voies des lecteurs sont impénétrables ! Mais pour répondre à ta remarque, non ce ne sont pas forcément ces passages-là que j'aime le plus écrire. En fait, ils sont plus durs, comme il s'agit d'un univers propre à ma petite cervelle, je dois faire plus d'effort pour le rendre vivant, et généralement ça me fait perdre ma confiance en moi ! Donc ils sont plutôt horribles à écrire. Amusants, mais horribles aussi ! Bref, merci d'avoir reviewé (100è review YOAKATAAAAAAAAA, bon tu n'as pas de cadeau ni rien, mais ça se fête), et à bientôt !

**Ayako : **Je peux te dire bien haut et bien fort que passer de Ron à la Mort c'est EPUISANT POUR LA SANTE MENTALE ! Lol, dur mais amusant en même temps ! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre … C'est vrai que Sirius n'a pas eu de bol, mais pour moi il aurait eu une vie de merde, s'il avait continué à vivre, donc l'un dans l'autre … Quant au Survivant, il avait juste besoin d'une piste d'atterrissage à Londres pour aller au Ministère ensuite. Et la description de Sev par la Mort (mwaaaaaaaarf) n'oublie pas que je n'invente rien, dans les bouquins JKR le décrit comme un type avec un gros pif et des cheveux gras, alors je nie toute responsabilité : vois ça avec elle ! Bref, bonne chance toi aussi pour tes révisions (mort aux révisions !) et bizes-bizes !

**Loyalbus : **T'en fais pas, il revient Gertrudon ! T'es amoureux ou quoi ? Ô folle et impatiente jeunesse ! Bon ben du coup moi j'ai pas intérêt à me planter pour le prochain chapitre … J'ai la pression : lueur de détermination dans le regard ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ça y est, je suis devenue folle).

**Ilys : **Moi ? Sadique ? Du tout. Je réfute cette grave accusation et me drape dans ma dignité. T'as pensé à MA santé mentale ? Si j'avais continué ce chapitre, j'aurais été bonne pour l'internement. Je suis folle d'écrire des trucs comme ça. C'était pô prévu du tout quand j'ai commencé cette fic (en fait rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu quand on commence un texte). Bref. Je suis très contente que mes digressions symptômes de ma maladie mentale t'aient fait rire (oui oui tu as bien reconnu la référence à Mission Cléopâtre, j'ai pris cette phrase comme message d'accueil sur mon portable, j'adore qu'on me salue en me disant respect et robustesse, ça pète sa classe). De toute façon moi je suis toujours ravie quand mon humour pourri trouve des adeptes : je me sens moins seule comme ça ! Lol. Ah Mumus et son côté bestial … J'étais persuadée qu'il allait se faire buter par Peter (la main ! La main !) mais en même temps, après James et Sirius, ça ferait un peu « génocide de Maraudeurs » et c'est pas love. Chuis inquiète pour le Tome 6, dans une interview JKR a dit que les fans risquaient de ne pas aimer. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu écrire et je commence à avoir peur ! Ah et puis moi je déteste les Draco/Harry. En fait, je déteste globalement toutes les fics sur Draco car c'est un personnage insupportable et que c'est trop le dénaturer de le rendre supportable dans une fic (enfin moi je dis ça, tous les persos sont out of character dans ma fic). Je ne suis pas hyper fan non plus des yaoi impliquant Harry, parce que je le vois comme un personnage un peu asexué, genre Luke Skywalker ou Frodo Baggins. Mais c'est une opinion somme toute personnelle. Bref, je te laisse et à bientôt !

**Miladjadja : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je m'accroche et j'essaie d'écrire la suite la plus vite possible ! Merci d'avoir cliqué en bas à gauche !

**Lazoule : **lol Ron boulet, la Mort et la Vie, ben tu aimes les même choses que tout le monde ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un bon filon là : exploiter la boulétude humaine et non humaine ! Si un jour je fais fortune, il faudra que je mette sur le commerce des T-shirts de la Mort « Avada Kedavra, c'est mon dada ! » … Moi aussi je suis sacrément boulet, quand je m'y mets ! Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Nobd : **Toi aussi tu veux un petit fanion « Go Harry » pour l'encourager ? Bref, c'est pas bien de ne pas réviser son bac blanc mais si tu veux tout savoir, quand j'ai passé mon bac, je ne foutais rien aux bacs blancs et ça ne m'a pas empêchée de l'avoir du premier coup, et même avec mention ! Donc continue à lire des fics, à te détendre, faut pas trop se prendre la tête avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes fics (sauf La Tulipe Violette, c'est dommage, c'est la mieux écrite, enfin je trouve. C'est vrai que le couple ne casse pas des briques, moi-même je ne lis jamais les Rogue/Lily, mais là pour le coup ça m'arrangeait de coupler Rogue avec elle … J'aime cette fic pour mon style, qui est assez bon pour une fois (je fais rarement d'autosatisfaction, alors j'en profite !) Et tu es une fan de RON ? DANS MES BRAS ! Je suis la PDG-Trésorière de la Ligue de Protection de la Boulétude de Ron, et je l'adooooooooooooooooooore ! Hum, oui je m'emporte encore une fois. Enfin merci de me lire et de me reviewer, et bizes à toi Colombe (ton vrai nom ? Pas facile à porter, mais joli !)

**La Mort : **Waw, la Mort en personne qui me review sur son propre POV ? Mais c'est Sacrée Soirée ici ! Merci Jean-Pierre Foucault (un grand fan de mes travaux, le Jean-Pierre). Donc effectivement, M., je t'ai tournée en ridicule. Et j'ai adoré le faire. T'as des réclamations ? Vois ça avec l'Ineffable (mwaaaaaaaarf). Quant à mon Ame, elle t'emmerde. Jamais tu ne l'auras ! Hé hé hé … La Vie et son fanion, oui l'idée du siècle. Dire qu'au départ elle n'était pas prévue dans le chapitre … J'ai bien fait de changer tout mon synopsis, hein ? Bref, merci pour ta review et pour mes 100 reviews passées, dear ! See you !

**K-A C. : **Llo Karinounette ! Sympa de passer dans le coin pour reviewer ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas le poster hier ce chapitre (bah oui parce qu'il était déjà prêt hier … Chuis une crevure). Tu sais quoi, j'adore quand on me dit que mes chapitres son funky. Ca c'est pas du compliment de taffiole. J'adore, merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne consomme rien avant d'écrire, malheureusement je suis naturellement comme ça. Et oui. Bon j'avais un peu de fièvre en finissant le chapitre, mais tout est naturel. C'est grave, docteur ? Au fait, bon, c'est mignon que tu répètes sans arrêt que c'est TA fic avec TES persos, mais tu serais gentille de ne pas trop te les approprier, et de me les rendre en bon état : j'en ai encore besoin. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec eux quand j'ai le dos tourné, perverse ! Et je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne dans les échanges de La Mort et La Vie, elles sont si différentes, quoi de plus logique que de les voir se crêper le chignon. T'es sûre que tu es une reine des damnés toi ? Pas très ineffable, ta remarque ! Ah et tu as un train de retard sur les déclarations de JKR : elle a dit qu'à la fin du tome 7, Harry ne va pas mourir, mais elle ne promet pas qu'il devienne adulte. J'ai ma théorie, mais elle est débile, alors je me la ferme. Voilà. Elle se fout un peu de nous, quand même, JKR, non ? La Mort m'a proposée de l'aider à rédiger ses mémoires, mais j'ai décliné l'offre. Trop fatiguant. Propose-toi, on ne sait jamais ! Tu arriverais peut-être à la supporter, en tant que reine des damnés ! Enfin merci pour mes reviews, mais là j'y suis pour rien, ce sont les lecteurs qu'il faut remercier ! (Oui, Matt a peur des oiseaux. Pas seulement les poules. Tous les oiseaux. Il déteste les entendre chanter le matin. Taré. Comme moi.) Bref, merci pour ton petit mot et à bientôt !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : DES MORTS VIVANTS **

POV Sirius, où l'on communie avec l'Univers, où l'on Gertrudon Kwackthrister Boïnzewood, où James et Lily font leur entrée, où l'auteur va encore finir épuisée … See you !


	17. Des Morts Vivants

**Disclaimer : **Ni propriétaire, ni possesseur, ni rien ouvrant droit à quoi que ce soit.

**Précédemment dans le Monde d'En-Dessous : **Comme ça fait un bail qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre sur le monde des morts, je résume ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois : Sirius a commencé son entraînement auprès de la colérique et très très forte Bian pour devenir Ange d'Or. Mais il n'est pas le seul prétendant ou aspirant à ce statut envié : il est entouré de cinq autres âmes, Akaki Akakiévitch le Russe vieux moche et pas doué qui a déjà essayé de devenir un Ange d'Or six fois sans succès; Krom le Barbare, costaud mais pas rigolo; Diane Le Bout du Château Thiers une française ayant connu l'Ordre du Phénix; Light S Mamayan, une sorte d'Auror américain péteux et arrogant; et Gertrudon Kwackthrister Boïnzewood, sorte d'extra-terrestre génial mais bizarre. C'est tout … Ah si ! J'espère que vous vous souvenez du Grand Intendant Volker, car he's coming back …

**Mot de Wam : **Bon en apparence, le chapitre n'a pas l'air moins débile que les précédents, mais il était prévu comme ça dès le départ, et je vous jure que j'ai bien mieux contrôlé ce que j'écrivais. J'en suis plutôt contente d'ailleurs, pour une fois … Bref, merci à mes bêta Kazy et Karine, et merci toujours et encore aux reviewers. D'ailleurs, comme je n'avais rien fait de spécial pour le cap des 100 reviews de la fic, et que vous avez apprécié les divagations d'Hermione sur Arlene Machiavelli au chapitre précédent, je vous ai écrit un petit bonus contenant des extraits de son manuscrit ! C'était un peu improvisé, mais j'espère que ça vous amusera ! Adios !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16**

**DES MORTS VIVANTS**

Sirius se sentait étrangement bien. Bian n'avait pas expliqué les choses comme ça en réalité. D'ailleurs elle ne leur avait pas expliqué grand-chose, sinon que l'univers allait s'ouvrir à leurs consciences et leurs consciences à l'univers. Une fois qu'ils auraient réussi à communier, normalement, ils devaient être submergés par la connaissance. Sirius ne savait pas dans quoi il était submergé, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à l'univers. Ni à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la connaissance. En fait, c'était juste chaud, légèrement humide, comme dans un de ces pays exotiques dans lesquels il avait fui de son vivant. Il lui semblait entendre des rires de femmes ou de jeunes filles, et sentir des mains caressantes et aventureuses. Plutôt affectueux l'univers. Si on lui avait dit que communier avec lui était aussi agréable, il s'y serait mis avec sérieux depuis un bail.

« BLACK ! »

Un hurlement froid et sadique. Probablement la voix de Bian. C'était un cri, mais il était tellement bien qu'en même temps cela paraissait très lointain, comme un éclat enfermé dans un cercueil capitonné. Il n'allait pas y répondre. Il était vraiment à l'aise, et les mains le caressaient de plus en plus audacieusement. C'était loin des sensations qu'il éprouvait quand il était vivant, et que les plaisirs de la sensualité se goûtaient avec gourmandise et lenteur et précaution, comme planter ses dents dans un fruit trop mûr et juteux, c'était très différent. Et puis il ne s'en plaignait pas, puisque tout cela disparaissait de son esprit. Cette nouvelle sensation n'en était pas vraiment une, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

« BLACK ! JE VAIS ME METTRE EN COLERE ! »

Bah, Bian passait son temps à être en colère. Il allait rester encore un peu. Tant pis pour Bian. Elle essayait toujours de lui gâcher son plaisir. Il n'était pas mort pour devenir aussi prisonnier que de son vivant. Sirius Black détesterait ça. Sirius Black était mort mais il l'était encore d'une certaine façon, même si c'était à la fois exactement pareil et radicalement différent. Sirius Black se rebellait contre ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Sirius Black vivait pour sa liberté tout en lui marchant dessus, avec culpabilité.

Sirius Black avait honte de lui, quand il était enfant. Et puis il avait rencontré un garçon de son âge qui était son semblable tout en étant son opposé. Il se rappelait cette sensation de jalousie et d'envie quand il avait aperçu cette tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et portant des lunettes s'agitant sans cesse, voulant tout découvrir, s'enthousiasmant devant le train sifflant, et tirant ses parents par les bras pour leur montrer.

Non … En fait c'était un garçon triste et maigre, avec une cicatrice sur le front, et qui était rempli de peur même s'il souriait au gros chien noir gambadant à ses côtés … Non … Non, d'abord il y avait bien eu le garçon joyeux et excité qui découvrait avec ses parents ce monde dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était en âge de rêver. Oui, d'abord, ça avait été lui. Quelle désinvolture, et quelle joie sur son visage. Quelle assurance aussi, celle que cette école allait lui appartenir, qu'il allait se l'approprier pendant sept années et connaître le bonheur, comme ses parents l'avaient connu. Ses parents lui souriaient avec fierté. L'enfant Sirius Black, mort, mais vivant dans un coin de sa conscience, avait regardé les visages froids de ses parents.

Son père ne lui avait rendu aucun regard, se demandant probablement ce qu'il faisait là. Sa mère ne le regardait pas vraiment, mais faisait comme si, en récitant ses ultimes recommandations, l'exhortant à ne pas faire honte à son nom, à ne pas se mélanger avec n'importe qui, à mériter sa place à Serpentard. Elle lui parlait et le regardait tout en insultant et dévisageant les sorciers qui ne valaient pas son enfant et qui se pressaient en traînant leurs grosses malles sur le quai. A cette époque l'enfant Sirius Black avait peur. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas tout ça. Il savait qu'il avait plus peur de ses parents qu'il ne les aimait. Il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient être. Mais il n'osait pas dire non, ni se révolter.

Et puis il avait regardé le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui gambadait sur le quai avec une sorte d'arrogance rafraîchissante. Puis il l'avait observé dans le train, toquant de compartiments en compartiments pour se présenter à tout le monde, se faisant souvent jeter par les plus âgés, attirant la curiosité des plus jeunes. Il l'avait regardé rougir devant une petite fille rousse exaspérée qui le priait de cesser de se faire remarquer inutilement. Il l'avait regardé se faire talonner par ce garçon grassouillet, son voisin depuis leur enfance et qui l'admirait avec béatitude. Et il l'avait aussi regardé s'acharner à arracher un sourire à un garçon timide et pâle qui disait sortir de convalescence et être un peu fatigué pour vraiment faire connaissance. Et puis, il s'était senti blessé quand il était arrivé devant lui et avait froncé les sourcils en disant « je te reconnais toi, tu es Black ! », avant de se détourner, et de l'éviter.

L'enfant Sirius Black avait alors ressenti une telle colère, que la peur de ses parents avait fini par plier devant. Quand un chapeau pointu avait été posé sur sa tête et lui avait demandé s'il était certain que Serpentard lui conviendrait le mieux, il avait osé penser, penser assez fort pour que son cœur batte à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, qu'il ne voulait pas. Et après ce jour-là, l'enfant, puis l'adolescent, puis l'homme Sirius Black n'avait cessé de ne pas vouloir. Toujours refuser.

Refuser Serpentard, refuser la magie noire, refuser sa famille, refuser la trahison, refuser la culpabilité, refuser le baiser des Détraqueurs, refuser d'abandonner son filleul. Toujours refuser. Se fermer aux cris de colère de Bian. Laisser les mains le caresser et l'emmener loin, très loin. Ne pas s'inquiéter, si les rires des jeunes filles deviennent des cris atroces et aigus. Se laisser emmener. Des bras puissants qui l'arrachent aux mains caressantes devenues crochues ? … Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'arracher à cette quiétude inquiétante ?

« BLACK ! ESPECE DE CRETIN ! »

Sirius sentit une désagréable frustration refroidir l'illusion chaleureuse qui couvait son âme. Il regarda devant lui, clignant des yeux et la bouche pâteuse, comme s'il subissait une sorte de gueule de bois du cosmos. L'aura d'or de Bian brûlait furieusement et remplissait son champ visuel, même s'il savait que les autres se trouvaient là. Diane Le Bout du Château Thiers n'arrêtait pas de parler, vivement, et Light Mamayan la suppliait de la fermer, agacé. L'ombre imposante de Krom se dressait à sa gauche, et formait un contraste étrange avec les maigres silhouettes de Gertrudon Kwackthrister Boïnzewood et d'Akaki Akakiévitch. Quelque chose lui disait, tant il sentait son âme faible et fébrile, que l'entraînement s'était encore mal passé.

« BLACK QUAND VAS-TU TE DECIDER A ECOUTER CE QUE JE TE DIS AU LIEU DE FAIRE LE MARIOLE ? » tonna Bian.

« Gné ? » Put-il seulement rétorquer à l'Ange d'Or furieux qui se dressait devant lui.

« Je t'ai dit de communier avec l'univers, crétin ! L'U-NI-VERS ! Et je vous ai bien répété à tous, et je l'ai même fait apprendre par cœur à Akaki, VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS PRENDRE DE RACCOURCI ET SURTOUT **VOUS DEVEZ EVITER LES FAUSSES ILLUMINATIONS !** As-tu une seule idée de l'endroit où tu étais, Black ? »

Des cris et des questions. Tout ce que Sirius détestait. Il avait déjà du mal à se rendre bien compte de l'endroit où il était, alors répondre à une interro surprise de son Ange d'Or en chef, ça ne lui paraissait pas possible pour l'instant. Quelque chose lui disait que l'endroit dont l'avait tiré Bian était dangereux, mais à l'instant il se sentait groggy, et aurait souhaité y retourner. Là-bas c'était … Bon. Une sensation de paix étrange : sa conscience et ses souvenirs de son passé se détachaient de lui, comme pour l'en vider. La mort est plus agréable sans le passé de vivant.

« Euh … C'était sympa, lâcha-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur et éreintant de Bian. C'était accueillant et réconfortant. Je voyais des couleurs dans les tons roses et dorés. Il y avait des tas de jeunes filles ! » sourit-il, reprenant un peu son aplomb.

« Pourquoi les trucs sympas n'arrivent qu'aux autres ? » soupira Light.

« Ce n'était pas un TRUC SYMPA, MAMAYAN ! Tempêta Bian. Fallait-il absolument qu'on me refile des incapables à former ? »

« Je proteste ! Sourit Light avec nonchalance. J'ai presque réussi à communier avec l'univers la dernière fois, mais l'autre grand singe aux yeux exorbités là, m'en a empêché ! »

Sirius retint un soupir devant l'arrogance perpétuelle de Light. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il réalisait à quel point ils devaient être agaçants, lui et James dans leur jeunesse, et comprenait mieux les réguliers soupirs de frustration de Remus. A sa gauche, ledit grand singe aux yeux exorbités tourna la tête vers Light pour lui poser un regard scrutateur et une face indifférente au moindre simuli d'émotion.

« Tu n'allais pas communier avec l'Univers, Light. En fait, tu as juste vu une Fausse Illumination, et cette Fausse Illumination c'était mon Ame. »

« Ben quoi ? Se défendit Light. Elle nous a dit un truc brillant, et puis submersion dans la Connaissance, bla bla bla. J'ai cru que j'avais réussi. »

« Au troisième essai ? » se moqua Akaki, sceptique.

« Tu peux parler toi, ça fait la sixième fois que tu essaies devenir un Ange d'Or ! Tocard ! »

« Light avoir exprimé ma pensée, Akaki Tocard. » conclut Krom, placide.

« Oh c'est drôle, ça ! S'amusa Diane qui détachait pour la première fois son regard de Sirius. Akaki Tocard ! Essayez de le prononcer dix fois de suite très vite, pour voir ! Moi je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Très fin, vraiment, la panacée de la subtilité ! Renifla Akaki avec dédain. Comme si on ne s'était pas suffisamment foutu de mon nom de mon vivant. »

Sirius sourit goguenard, puis risqua un coup d'œil du côté de Bian, pressentant que ce nouvel écart de discipline de son groupe allait lui faire péter les plombs. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie, mais depuis le temps, elle commençait à se résigner à leur inconséquence quasi-perpétuelle.

« Dites, je ne vous dérange pas trop là ? » Fit Bian, agacée

« Hum … Un peu oui … fit mine de réfléchir Light. On fait connaissance voyez, comme en colonie de vacances. … Euh … Là, j'aurais dû m'abstenir de répondre, c'est ça ? »

« Pour une fois tu dis un truc intelligent, Mamayan. »

« Mais … Je suis très brillant ! » bouda Light.

« Je sais. Ca ne signifie pas que tu dis des trucs intelligents. » rétorqua Bian, imperturbable.

« Mais … »

« LA C'ETAIT LEMOMENT OU TU LA FERMAIS POUR M'EVITER DE M'ENERVER ! »

« Oui Chef ! Pardon Chef ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait ni les petits chefs, ni les petits soldats, mais ça faisait du bien de voir Light la fermer.

« Bon … se calma Bian légèrement. BLACK ! A nous deux : quelle a été ton erreur ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant vaguement de quoi elle lui parlait, et réfléchit bien à sa réponse. Il savait qu'elle ne perdait jamais le fil de sa pensée, contrairement à tous ses élèves. Ah oui, elle devait faire allusion à sa tentative ratée de communion avec l'Univers.

« Eh bien … Comme vous me l'avez hurlé à l'instant, j'ai apparemment pris la Connaissance pour une Fausse Illumination, et je me suis retrouvé … Euh je me suis retrouvé où ? »

« Je t'ai repêché dans l'Enfer des Succubes, crétin ! »

« Elles ont un Enfer ? » s'étonna-t-il, abasourdi.

« Elles existent ? » renchérit Diane.

« C'était comment ? » sourit Light avec un air lubrique.

« Vous voulez bien tous la fermer ? Cria Bian. Je ne m'entends même plus penser, et considérant qu'une fois morts nous sommes faits uniquement de nos pensées, c'est plutôt handicapant ! Black, je devrais te coller une belle branlée pour avoir plongé dans une Fausse Illumination, mais en même temps, tu es allé dans un autre Enfer que le nôtre. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est balèze. » éclata la voix juvénile de Gertrudon Kwackthrister Boïnzewood.

Sirius sursauta et se rendit compte avec un grand malaise que l'étrange aspirant à devenir Ange d'Or se tenait courbé, le visage si proche du sien, le scrutant comme une bizarrerie scientifique, qu'il pouvait presque compter son nombre de cils à chaque œil.

« Tu veux arrêter de me coller de si près, ça me rend nerveux. »

« J'admire c'est tout, expliqua Gertrudon. C'est pas facile d'aller dans un autre Enfer. Seuls les Anges d'Or parviennent à faire ça. »

« C'est vrai ? Demanda Sirius à Bian. Je suis un Ange d'Or alors ? »

« Ne rêve pas Black. Tu n'as même pas encore réussi à communier avec l'Univers. »

« Mais j'ai presque réussi ! Et je suis le seul ici, non ? »

« Non. » répondit Gertudon.

Sirius regarda ces deux énormes globes écarquillés qui remplissaient son visage. Il avait beaucoup d'assurance, mais rentrée, presque sauvage, contrairement à l'arrogance nauséabonde de Light.

« J'ai frôlé la communion avec l'univers lors de mon dernier essai. Les lumières étaient magnifiques, mais au dernier moment j'ai été comme aspiré en arrière. Très désagréable. Je réussirai la prochaine fois. »

« C'était très bien joué, belle concentration, bel effort, confirma Bian avec un sourire de fierté. Ah si tous mes aspirants pouvaient être aussi doués que celui-ci … Ce groupe a de la chance de vous avoir, Kwackthrister Boïnzewood ! »

« Non … Vraiment … Appelez-moi L, ça vous facilitera la tâche et arrangera tout le monde. » dit-il doucement.

« Impossible, c'est ainsi que se fait appeler la Liberté, trancha Bian. Les Entités ont tendance à se faire nommer d'après leur initiales. Un ridicule phénomène de mode lancé par la Mort. Celle-là, dès qu'il faut se faire remarquer … BLACK ! »

« Oh non ! Vous me faites sursauter à chaque fois Bian … Même si au début ce côté McGonagall dans ma jeunesse me rendait nostalgique, maintenant ça commence à être stressant … Vous ne pouvez pas prononcer mon nom sans le hurler ? »

« Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit ! »

« Hey mais je viens de faire un truc balèze là ! »

« Le but de l'exercice c'était de communier avec l'Univers crétin. Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à te maîtriser, ça ne sert à rien de savoir voyager dans d'autres Enfers, parce que TU NE SAIS PAS COMMENT EN SORTIR TOUT SEUL ! J'ai été obligée de me déplacer là-bas pour toi, et je déteste l'Enfer des Succubes, ces sales sangsues … Elles sont pires mortes que vivantes. »

« Moi j'ai plutôt apprécié mon séjour … Ces mains, ces caresses, ce bien-être … »

« ILLUSIONS ! Elles t'ont bouffé ton énergie, regarde-moi ce travail ! Ton âme est toute affaiblie, je ne vais rien pouvoir tirer de toi pendant un moment ! Si je t'y avais laissé trop longtemps, elles t'auraient bouffé entièrement et ton âme serait allée en perdition ! Et que cela vous serve de leçons à tous ! EVITEZ CES SCREUGNEUGNEUS DE FAUSSES ILLUMINATIONS ! »

Le cri de Bian, comme toujours quand elle criait, ramena un silence total dans les rangs. Mais Diane semblait ne pas vraiment avoir prêté une grande attention à son discours.

« Akakitocard akakitocard akataki … Akatoka … Oh mince, je n'arrive pas à le faire dix fois de suite ! » bouda Diane.

« LE BOUT DU CHÂTEAU THIERS ! As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Euh … Moui, hésita-t-elle, tendant l'oreille vers Krom qui lui soufflait les réponses discrètement. Fausses Illuminations pas bien. Black Crétin … Akaki Tocard … Moi … Boulet. »

Vaincue par le regard de feu de l'Ange d'Or, Diane baissa la tête, et tendit les mains, comme pour se prendre un coup de règle. Bian lui envoya une pichenette auréolée d'or qui l'éjecta dix mètres plus loin sur le sol, le regard méchant. Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur quelqu'un.

« Aïeuh. » cria-t-elle de loin, se relevant péniblement pour les rejoindre.

« Quoi vouloir dire Akaki ? » demanda Krom à Akaki, comme si l'idée flottait autour de lui depuis une heure et qu'il se décidait seulement à l'attraper.

« Moi pas vouloir répondre. » fit Akaki avec une ironie mordante.

Ironie mordante qu'il regretta dans la seconde puisque Krom le latta avec une certaine violence, pour l'envoyer rejoindre Diane quelques mètres plus loin.

« Moi pas aimer qu'on se paie ma tronche. »

« Bon sang, Krom ! S'emporta Bian. Il est déjà tout faible et tout pourri, ça fait des siècles que je me le coltine parce qu'il veut à tout prix élever son âme, et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que le seul moyen de me débarrasser de lui était d'en faire un Ange d'Or. Mais si tu me l'affaiblis sans arrêt comme ça, jamais je ne vais y arriver ! Déjà qu'il perd connaissance à chaque fois qu'il tente de communier avec l'Univers … »

« Pardon Madame Bian … » s'excusa alors Krom en rougissant légèrement, tout penaud.

« Mon mythe de la brute nordique vient de s'effondrer … » se moqua Light.

Et comme Sirius l'avait anticipé avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Light se prit un coup dans la tronche. Il vacilla et s'écrasa sur le sol, évitant par chance le vol plané. Krom ne se préoccupa pas de lui et rougit de nouveau en croisant le regard mécontent de Bian.

« Pardon encore Madame Bian. »

« Nan, lui ça va, marmonna-t-elle. Cogne-le tant que tu veux. Black aussi, si ça te dit. »

« Heeeeeeeeey mais non je ne t'ai rien fait ! Protesta Sirius alors que Krom levait son bras massif vers son beau minois de trentenaire sur le retour. Frappe-le lui plutôt ! Rajouta-t-il en désignant lâchement Akaki qui revenait, soutenu par Diane. Vous avez un passif commun. »

Krom regarda Akaki avec une certaine envie, mais se retenait, surveillé par Bian. « Moi toujours pas savoir ce que vouloir dire Akaki. »

Akaki haussa les épaules, et répondit, ne souhaitant sans doute pas se faire latter de nouveau.

« Ca veut dire _petitsouliercharmant_. » marmonna-t-il, se morfondant.

« Petit soulier charmant ? » explosa Diane.

« Ca nom de fille. » commenta avec concision Krom.

« La honte, renchérit Light, dégoûté. Je veux dire, c'est un prénom à la con. Moi mon nom signifie, Lumière, la classe. Krom signifie « désosser ses ennemis » ce qui manque de subtilité mais a son charme, surtout connaissant ses origines. Diane désignait une déesse de la chasse et de la nature, Sirius une constellation et même Gertrudon signifie « l'homme genèse ». »

« L'homme génial. » rectifia Gertrudon.

« Tu veux mon poing sur la figure ? » rétorqua Light, vexé.

« Pas de ma faute si je suis génial … »

« Frimeur. Tout ça pour dire, Akaki, que tu as un nom de perdant. Jamais tu n'y arriveras. A devenir un Ange d'Or, j'entends. » conclut Light.

Akaki haussa les épaules, pas touché pour deux sous par cette sombre prédiction que tout le monde lui faisait sans cesse.

« Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à le rabaisser et à le décourager comme ça ? » s'indigna Diane.

« Je voulais juste voir s'iI allait pleurer. J'ai encore jamais vu de mort pleurer, et je me demandais si c'était possible. Bian ? »

« Oh, il y a toujours des âmes pour geindre et pleurnicher, répondit l'Ange. Surtout ceux qui ont une conscience difficile à supporter. Mais on en voit peu chez les Anges d'Or, ou les aspirants. On n'est quand même pas des âmes de mauviettes, sales pleurnichardes qui font dans leur froc. J'AI PAS RAISON ? »

« OUI CHEF ! » hurlèrent-ils en même temps, histoire de monter un peu de cohésion, pour une fois.

« Bon. Vous n'êtes pas totalement minables. »

« Hum c'est sûr, tout le monde ne peut pas être chouchou de l'Ange d'Or comme Kwackthrister … » bouda Light.

« Ce complexe d'infériorité me laisse froid. Encore que. Tu as failli m'affaiblir en me fonçant dessus, pendant que tu communiais. Je te soupçonne de l'avoir fait sciemment, par ailleurs. »

« A peine parano, lui … soupira Diane. Et arrête de me fixer avec tes yeux de dingue ! Il me fait un peu peur, on ne peut pas le muter dans un autre équipe ? »

« Tu rigoles là, Le Bout du Château Thiers ? Grommela Bian. C'est le seul qui vaut quelque chose ici, il a été le plus proche de la communion que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! »

« Hum hum ! » Fit Sirius.

« Bon, d'accord, à part Black. Mais il a failli se faire bouffer par des Succubes mortes, donc ça ne compte pas ! »

Sirius ne chicana pas, sachant que c'était déjà une grande victoire que de le lui avoir fait admettre.

« Chouchou du prof. » cracha de nouveau Light.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. » soupira Gertrudon en regardant Bian méthodiquement.

« Tu es mort, tu ne peux pas être amoureux. » soupira Diane.

« Alors pourquoi j'ai cette sensation étrange dans le ventre, comme des papillons ? »

« Euh … fit Sirius. C'est parce que tu as un trou dans le ventre, vieux. »

« Hum ? »

Gertrudon regarda son ventre. Un énorme trou béait dans son estomac de Gertrudon.

« Oh tiens. » dit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'écria Bian, incrédule. Ca fait longtemps que tu as ça ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. » répondit-il avec calme comme si en soi l'événement n'avait rien de spectaculaire.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, il se mit à basculer et à vaciller bizarrement, agitant les bras autour de lui. Comprenant qu'il perdait l'équilibre, Sirius le retint.

« Perte d'équilibre, diagnostiqua Gertrudon. Logique quand on a un trou dans le corps. »

« Je suis la seule à trouver ça bizarre ? » intervint Diane, répugnée.

« Il y a plusieurs explications possibles, dit Bian. Soit tu as laissé un morceau de ton âme quelque part la dernière fois que tu as tenté de communier, soit c'est une plaisanterie douteuse de la Vie, soit ça vient de toi. »

« Comment ça de lui ? » interrogea Light.

« Oh j'y suis, comprit Gertrudon. L'image que nous projetons dans le monde des morts, est l'image que notre conscience a de nous-même. C'est une sorte de miroir logique. »

« Ou de miroir réfléchi ! » Rajouta Diane, contente de son jeu de mot stupide.

« La plupart des âmes construisent l'image qu'ils avaient avant leur mort. Rares sont ceux qui se projettent plus jeunes ou plus beaux, à moins d'être particulièrement vaniteux. »

Bizarrement Sirius sentit à ce moment-là les regards combinés de tous se poser sur lui, lui qui depuis sa mort avait bien perdu quatre ou cinq ans et pris des muscles un peu partout.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je vous signale que je n'avais que 36 ans quand je suis mort, et j'ai toujours été beau gosse. »

« Oui mais tu as accessoirement passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban, lui oppose Diane. Tu devrais ressembler à … A Akaki. »

« Ah ah, très drôle, maintenant attaquez moi sur mon physique … » maugréa Akaki.

« Mais je vous jure, je n'ai rien changé à mon apparence, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça ! »

« Il suffit que ta conscience l'ait voulu, vieux. » lâcha Light.

« C'est dingue ça, c'est comme de la chirurgie esthétique mais … Au lieu de scalpels on a juste besoin de … De le vouloir. Oh il y a des gens qui feraient fortune comme ça, chez les vivants. » nota Diane.

« Cela dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon esprit me construirait un physique avec un trou dans le ventre …poursuivit Gertrudon. C'est peut-être cet idiot qui m'a abîmé quand il a essayé de s'introduire dans mon âme … »

« Je te répète que je croyais avoir vu un truc brillant et … commença Light. Non ! De toute façon je t'avais à peine effleuré que tu me repoussais d'une force … C'était brutal … »

« Bon fermez-la, tous, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir. Gertrudon, tu me suis. C'est plus ou moins au-delà de mes pouvoirs, je dois t'emmener voir le Grand Intendant. Vous autres, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, on fait une pause. Et je crois qu'on va laisser tomber la communion avec l'Univers pendant un moment. La prochaine fois, on va s'entraîner à forcir et affaiblir son âme. Disposez ! »

« Forcir et affaiblir âmes ? » s'enquit Krom, le regard vide.

« Nous y en a nous foutre sur la gueule, pour voir. »lui traduisit Diane.

« Krom content ! » dit le barbare, candide.

Bian prit le bras de Gertrudon, qui était soutenu par Sirius, et s'apprêta à le conduire vers le Grand Intendant. Sirius y vit une chance de lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête de visu moment. Il les rattrapa, ignorant dans son dos Light, Krom, Diane et Akaki qui l'appelaient à faire il-ne-savait-quoi en leur compagnie, et lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Gertrudon scrutait avec des yeux ronds son trou dans le ventre.

« Je me demande si je suis assez souple pour regarder au travers … » dit-il songeur.

« Euh Bian ! » l'interpella Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

« Voilà, ça fait un certain laps de temps cosmique que je suis mort … »

« Ouais. »

« Et que je m'entraîne à devenir un ange d'or … »

« Ouais. »

« Et ce sans trop me faire remarquer … »

« Mmmmmmmmouais … »

« Et sans qu'on fasse la moindre pause, même si je comprends aisément que c'est pour nous rendre forts que vous épuisez totalement nos âmes ! » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Ouais. »

« D'ailleurs c'est très généreux de nous faire faire une pause à présent ! »

« Pas de lèche, je n'aurais rien arrêté si Kwackthrister n'avait pas un trou dans le bide. »

« Oui voilà … Enfin tout ça pour vous demander si … j'aimerais savoir quand je pourrai voir James Potter et Lily Evans. »

« Comme si c'était mon problème à moi ! Quand tu veux ! »

« Quand je veux ? »

« Bah ouais, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Euh … Vous voulez dire que j'aurais pu y aller dès le début ? Depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bah ouais. Sur tes moments de récupération bien sûr, et brièvement, mais ouais, t'aurais pu. »

« Et je n'avais pas besoin de votre autorisation ? »

« Tu crois que Krom et Mamayan me demandent l'autorisation quand ils vont batifoler avec les naïades ? »

« Non mais … Ils y vont sans moi ? S'indigna-t-il. Les salauds ! »

« Moi non plus, ils ne m'invitent jamais. » intervint Gertrudon.

« Ils ont sans doute peur qu'avec mon physique exceptionnel je leur vole l'attention de toutes les naïades. » se rassura vaguement Sirius.

« C'est sans doute aussi la raison pour laquelle ils me mettent sur la touche. » réfléchit Gertrudon à haute voix, l'index posé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Sirius lui lança un regard profondément sceptique, et il haussa les épaules, cessant de mordiller son index.

« Non je déconne. Ils me trouvent juste bizarre. De toute façon, je ne suis pas doué en sociabilité. »

« Autre chose à me demander Black ? » demanda Bian en s'arrêtant, se lassant de sa présence.

« Euh non … Si ! Où je peux les trouver ? James et Lily ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens ! »

« Oui mais un Ange d'Or a le pouvoir de repérer tous ses semblables … »

« Rho tu me fatigues … Tiens-moi Kwackthrister. »

Elle lui refila l'âme titubante de l'aspirant Ange d'Or doté d'un trou dans le ventre, et qui avait tendance à perdre de plus en plus l'équilibre, à mesure que ledit trou grandissait. Pendant que Bian se concentrait en grimaçant violemment pour localiser James et Lily, Gertrudon regardait son trou dans le ventre, fasciné, et murmura « ça pourrait être amusant », sans que Sirius sache de quoi il parlait. Puis il passa son bras dans son trou, et essaya de voir s'il pouvait se gratter la nuque ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas. Son bras était trop court.

« Potter et Evans sont à l'Arène, déclara finalement Bian, surprenant Sirius dans son observation hypnotique de Gertrudon. Tous les deux. Comportements de bagarreurs. Et puis ce sont des Anges d'Or récents, ils ont besoin de forcir et prendre de l'expérience. »

« Et c'est où, l'Arène ? »

« Suis-moi. Le Grand Intendant s'y trouve. Il aime ce spectacle, comme je lui amène Kwackthrister, je t'autorise à nous suivre. »

« Trop délicat. »

« Continue à supporter Kwackthrister, son trou grandit. »

« Euh oui bon bon … »

L'improbable trio se mit à marcher en direction d'une bâtisse gigantesque et impressionnante, en forme d'arène tout logiquement, et qui venait de pointer hors du sol, à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Sirius trébuchait sous le poids de Gertrudon, incapable d'utiliser ses jambes correctement. A l'idée de revoir James et Lily, il était impatient. Mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre, du moins pas vraiment. Une question d'habitude, on ne lui répétait sans cesse depuis qu'il était mort.

« Et c'est quoi l'Arène ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« Une sorte d'aire de combats. Les Anges y vont pour se distraire ou pour prendre de la force en affaiblissant un autre au combat. Les Blancs, comme les Anges d'Or. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu deux Anges s'affronter. C'est sûrement impressionnant. »

« Si t'es de ces midinettes que ça émoustille de voir deux âmes puissantes s'exploser l'une sur l'autre, alors oui, je suppose. »

« Sans être une midinette, j'aimerais voir ça également. » commenta Gertrudon.

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, gronda Bian, faites attention une fois dans l'Arène. C'est rempli de gens qui soit ont un sens de l'humour navrant les poussant au bizutage, soit sont énervés et ont besoin de se défouler, soit sont des bagarreurs violents. Et il y a des Anges Blancs. Beaucoup d'Anges Blancs. Donc, évitez de vous faire remarquer, vous vous feriez pulvériser. Kwackthrister, tu restes collé à moi, et ne va pas vaciller et tomber n'importe où. Black tu restes dans mon champ visuel jusqu'à ce que tu troues tes chers copains, et après tu évites de les quitter. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre ans. »

« Face à des Anges, oui, c'est une bonne analogie. »

« S'ils sont si surexcités et bagarreurs, ils vont bien vous provoquer en duel non ? On fait quoi dans ce cas ? » demanda Sirius.

« Personne ne me provoquera. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait, se font purement faits démolir. Parce qu'ils savent que je n'aime pas ces gamineries. Parce que les gamineries me mettent en colère. Et parce qu'à part toi Black, toi Kwackthrister, et tous vos autres petits copains débiles que j'essaie de transformer en Anges d'Or, tous dans le Monde d'En-Dessous SAVENT parfaitement qu'il ne faut jamais me mettre en colère. »

Sirius se demanda si elle disait vrai ou si elle avait un ego trop développé, quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de l'Arène. C'était grandiose. Gigantesque. Une véritable arène comme à l'époque Gréco-romaine, sauf que ses dimensions étaient spectaculaires. Elle était aussi haute qu'un petit gratte-ciel et sa largeur faisait bien plusieurs terrains de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une clameur étourdissante agressa leurs oreilles, et Sirius se sentit presque perdre l'équilibre comme Gertrudon devant toute cette énergie, toute cette puissance et tout ce monde. Des gradins gigantesques, s'étendant à perte de vue, étaient noirs de monde. Anges d'Or comme Anges Blancs les remplissaient, émettant des halo dorés ou blancs bleutés.

Certains étaient assis, d'autres debout. Ils encourageaient, criaient, invectivaient les combattants sur le terrain. D'autres ne regardaient pas, et se contentaient de discuter entre eux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu de socialisation. Mais la plupart des Anges étaient tellement pris par les combats ou excités au point d'être prêts à se battre à leur tour, qu'ils avaient déployé leurs ailes et volaient rageusement en faisant le tour des gradins, ou encore se trouvaient en lévitation au-dessus des gradins en attendant de trouver un adversaire. Sur l'aire de combats, il y avait cinq binômes de combattants, deux au sol, s'agrippant et se frappant, et trois autres dans les airs, masqués par les battements gracieux et puissants de leurs ailes d'or et blanches. C'était totalement impressionnant. Sirius admirait, enthousiasmé, et Gertrudon semblait plus pragmatique.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais ça a l'air intéressant. Mon trou grandit exponentiellement. »

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre au juste mais ne ressentit pas le besoin de le rassurer car il n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde. Avec un soupir, Bian les conduisit vers la tribune d'honneur des gradins où se trouvait le Grand Intendant. En passant, un Ange Blanc aux ailes déployées les provoqua mais fit un peu moins son malin en reconnaissant Bian. Il verdit d'un coup et se tut, retournant auprès de ses amis. Alors c'était vrai qu'elle était vachement forte, songea Sirius. Le groupe d'Anges Blancs qu'il avait rejoint s'agita lorsqu'il leur parla, et plusieurs regardèrent nerveusement en direction de Bian. L'un deux partit en volant rapidement. Bian fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'alerta Sirius.

« Ils vont prévenir quelqu'un de votre présence ici ? » comprit Gertrudon.

« Je viens rarement à l'arène. Quand un Ange vient à l'Arène, il ne peut jamais refuser une provocation au combat. Cerr a probablement demandé à un de ses compagnons fidèles de le prévenir si jamais je franchissais les portes. »

« C'est qui Cerr ? »

« Un imbécile qui s'est mis en tête de me combattre et de me battre. »

« Pourquoi ? Il est inconscient ? » plaisanta Sirius.

« Non. Il est très fort. Il veut le devenir encore plus. Il aurait aimé être nommé Grand Intendant, à la place de Volker, et il y a échoué. Depuis, il cherche la bagarre avec tout le monde. Et comme il ne m'a jamais battue, ça l'énerve. Crétin. »

Bian n'épilogue pas plus et les amèna devant le Grand Intendant. Celui-ci regardait les matchs, semblant s'ennuer ferme devant le spectacle. Il discutait âprement avec un autre homme que Sirius identifia tout de suite pour avoir vu son portrait : son fils, Garaton 1.

« Vraiment pas très palpitant, toujours les mêmes qui se battent. Et si grossièrement. »

« Tu es mal placé pour parler de finesse, père. »

« Et toi tu es mal placé pour parler tout court, Parricide ! »

« Oh toujours les mêmes rancoeurs … Notre vivant est si lointain maintenant. »

« Bah moi je m'en souviens très bien ! »

Volker aperçut Bian à ce moment-là et parut enchanté.

« Oui ! Enfin du vrai bon divertissement ! Bian, vous allez faire comme la dernière fois ? Battre trois Anges Blancs en même temps ? Ou vous allez faire encore mieux ? » Applaudit-il les yeux agrandis comme un gamin surexcité.

« Pardon Grand Intendant, je ne me sens guère d'humeur belliqueuse. Je vous demande audience pour vous faire part d'un problème avec une des mes recrues. »

« Oh ? » Dit-il fronçant les sourcils, vaguement inquiet.

Bian lui désigna Gertrudon et Sirius. Leur vue parut l'enchanter encore plus que l'arrivée de Bian.

« Oh deux Héros ! Je me rappelle de vous ! Prometteurs oui, prometteurs, comment se passe vos entraînements mes petits ? Ô folle jeunesse ! Ô Héros de votre vivant, grâciés par les ailes d'or dans leur vie consciente au-delà de la Mort ! C'est tellement émouvant : vivants il y a si peu, demain de puissants et glorieux Anges d'Or se battant dans l'Arène pour leur Grand Intendant ! Je vous aime mes petits … »

Volker se lança alors, au grand dam de Garaton et de Bian dans un discours assommant et confondant de niaiserie sur leur grand héroïsme. Sirius se sentit un peu conforté, ça lui changeait des insultes perpétuelles de Bian, mais Gertrudon commençait à être gêné.

« Je commence sentir des courants d'air, là … »

« Hein ? S'interrompit Volker. Oh mais jeune homme, vous avez un trou dans le ventre ! »

« C'est précisément pour cette raison que je vous demandais audience, Grand Intendant. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment … Réparer ça. »

« Ca vous fait mal mon petit ? »

« Non. C'est amusant en fait … répondit Gertrudon. Mais je me sens tout nu. »

« On va arranger ça. C'est rare, mais ça arrive, surtout quand des prétendants veulent aller plus vite que la musique. »

Volker se pencha sur Gertrudon et mit ses deux gros bras grassouillets dans son trou, les fit remonter et semblea fouiller à l'intérieur de son corps, comme pour chercher ses tripes ou ses organes internes. Sirius se demanda si ça faisait mal, car le corps de Gertrudon prenait des formes bizarres, comme s'il devenait élastique et s'étirait.

« Non, ça chatouille vaguement. » répondit-il après qu'il lui ait posé la question.

« Ah la voilà, la coquine ! » s'écria soudain Volker.

Sa main ressortit du corps de Gertrudon avec un bout de son âme flottant comme un petit nuage entre les doigts boudinés de Volker. Il le fixa au milieu de son ventre vide, en suspension. Puis sa chair sembla se reconstruire d'elle-même, comblant peu à peu l'espace qui constituait le trou, lentement mais parfaitement. Volker soupira de satisfaction.

« Voilà, ça va mieux mon petit ? »

« Oui. Merci beaucoup Grand Intendant. »

« Oh de rien ! Ca arrive, quand un prétendant s'approche un peu trop de la communion avec l'Univers alors que son âme n'est pas assez forte, il arrive de petits incidents mineurs de ce genre, des difficultés à reconstituer son corps, par exemple. Ca dépend un peu des gens. C'est une expérience qui déboussole un peu les âmes, et elles ont du mal à se reconnecter au Monde d'En-Dessous après avoir frôlé l'Univers. Dites donc, Bian, avant de les amener aussi loin il faut les endurcir. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Grand Intendant. Je n'avais pas anticipé de progrès aussi rapides. Dès que le problème est apparu, j'ai résolu de les entraîner les uns contre les autres au combat. Ce genre d'incident ne devrait plus se reproduire. »

« Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Comme toujours, je vois que j'ai eu raison de vous les confier. Leurs progrès sont impressionnants. Black aussi a presque réussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il s'est déplacé dans l'Enfer des Succubes. »

Volker sursauta presque et Garaton le dévisagea longuement. Quelque chose dit à Sirius que c'était encore plus balèze que ce qu'il ne pensait.

« Je vois … Oui … Très bien. Excellent. Impressionnant. J'aurais dû le savoir, Bian n'autorise jamais des âmes qui ne sont pas des Anges à se rendre dans l'arène, à moins qu'ils ne démontrent de capacités étonnantes. »

Sirius sourit, narquois, à Bian, sachant qu'elle admettait sa valeur ainsi même si ce n'était pas à haute voix. Elle contint sa colère devant Volker alors il pouvait en profiter et se montrer satisfait de lui.

« Et quel est son problème à lui ? » demanda Volker en désignant Sirius.

« Aucun Grand Intendant. Il voulait rencontrer les Ames de James Potter et Lily Evans. Comme de toute façon je devais venir ici pour Kwackthrister, je l'ai mis sous ma protection pour l'emmener. »

Bian brûla de nouveau Sirius d'un regard noir, celui-ci étant de plus en plus content de lui : non seulement il avait frôlé l'univers, mais en plus, il n'avait eu aucune séquelle, contrairement à Gertrudon.

« Oh bien, je les ai vus tout à l'heure, lui sourit Volker. Lily Evans est juste là. »

Le Grand Intendant désigna une femme à la chevelure rousse entourée d'un halo d'or, assise plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Soudain enivré par des dizaines de pensées et de souvenirs s'entrechoquant, Sirius s'excusa et descendit vers elle, seul, même s'il sentait le regard de Bian sur lui, prête à assurer sa protection. Il se sentit un peu écrasé, une fois éloigné d'elle, par la puissance des énergies des Anges agglutinés dans les gradins, mais son désir de reparler à Lily était si fort, qu'il se fraya un chemin rapidement. Arrivé à hauteur de Lily Evans, il lui tapota sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta violemment, dans un mouvement d'humeur très Bianesque, elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola d'un petit mètre ou deux pour toiser son adversaire.

« LILY ! Cria Sirius en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement après avoir trébuché. C'est moi ! SIRIUS ! JE SUIS MORT ! On t'a bien prévenue non ? »

« Hein ? Sirius ? »

Elle le regarda attentivement, en plissant des yeux, comme si elle était myope. Puis elle sourit, et d'un battement d'aile retrouva le sol, écartant les bras joyeusement.

« Sirius ! Quelle joie de te voir mort ! »

Elle voulut le serrer fort dans ses bras mais ses ailes la gênaient dans son mouvement, et après avoir cogné trois fois le visage de Sirius, elle se résigna à se calmer pour les remballer. Leur accolade fut plus simple, et très chaleureuse.

« Excuse-moi pour le coup des ailes mais à chaque fois que je viens à l'Arène, c'est toujours le même cirque, je me sens d'humeur à latter tout le monde, et la moindre petite surprise, et paf ! Je pète les plombs ! Je déteste ce endroit. »

« Alors pourquoi tu viens ? »

« Oh tu sais … Rien de mieux à faire … J'accompagne James. Il a toujours aimé les sports violents, tu sais. »

Elle lui désigna de l'index James qui volait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux, hurlant et vociférant pour encourager un Ange d'Or qui se battait avec acharnement dans les airs contre un Ange Blanc.

« Tu vas me la démolir cette fiotte ! » vociférait-il en faisant de larges mouvements d'épaules.

« Toujours son esprit sportif qui le titille … » commenta Sirius.

« Oui voilà. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il n'a pas eu le temps de mener un combat et depuis il est très nerveux. J'espère qu'il va y passer cette fois, sinon il va faire de ma mort un enfer ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils sous son trait d'humour douteux.

« Oh, excuse, une blague de non vivante. C'est nul, je sais, mais je les adore. »

Sirius acquiesça et observa Lily avec un sourire. Elle était toute jeune et toute fraîche de ses vingt ans. Elle ressemblait presque encore à une gamine. Sirius en fut un peu perturbé. Il ne la voyait pas si jeune dans ses souvenirs, mais le temps avait passé. Avant de mourir, il avait eu le temps de vieillir. Maintenant il la voyait encore comme une gamine, avec son visage lisse et rond. Très perturbant.

« C'est incroyable ce que tu es … Jeune et … Enfin la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais un cadavre Lily. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Oh mais tu ne me vexes pas du tout. Les gens ici sont un peu susceptibles quand on leur parle de leur mort, mais pas moi. Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je me suis battue pour mon fils, et ça lui a offert une protection qui l'a sauvé. J'ai bien fait de mourir ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, et avec une certaine désinvolture qui choqua Sirius.

« Oui, enfin, il ne dirait pas la même chose. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ton fils ! »

« Oh oui Harry ! Comment va-t-il au fait ? Toujours vivant ? »

« Pour l'instant oui. Mais Voldemort est de retour et veux à tout prix le tuer. »

« Oh mince. C'est ennuyeux. Le pauvre. Mais il a quel âge maintenant ? Il ne doit pas être bien vieux parce que … Même si toi tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux, désolée de te le dire … »

« Non non je comprends très bien. Ca change. »

« Voilà. Eh bien tu ne m'a pas l'air si vieux que ça. Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup d'années de vivants depuis ma mort, alors ? »

« Quinze ans. »

« Ohhhhhh ! Le petit en a 16 alors ! Amusant. Il doit être en chasse. Il a une copine ? »

« Euh … Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Un jour, il m'a demandé des conseils sur les filles, mais comme je pataugeais un peu, Remus s'est foutu de moi et résultat j'ai laissé tomber mes explications sans lui poser la question. »

« Remus ? Comment va-t-il ? Vous vous parlez ? Il me semble qu'avant ma mort, vous étiez en froid. »

« Oh oui, stupides erreurs de jeunesse. Je croyais qu'il était le traître, mais en fait ce n'était pas lui … Enfin ça tu le sais mieux que moi. »

« En effet. Alors, toi et Remus vous êtes occupés de l'éducation du petit ? »

« Non Lily, malheureusement. On m'a pris pour le traître, je suis allé en prison, Remus est parti en exil et Harry a été élevé par ta sœur. »

« Attends une minute Sirius … Orphelin à un an, élevé par ma sœur, Voldemort qui veut le tuer … Tu essaies de me dire que mon fils a une vie de merde ? »

« Oui c'est un peu ça. »

« Comme c'est triste … Bon parlons de choses un peu plus gaies : comment tu es mort ? »

« Encore ton humour de non vivante Lily ? » soupira Sirius, se rendant compte que la mort de Lily avait atténué ses sentiments pour son enfant, et qu'elle passait d'un sujet à l'autre vraiment rapidement.

« Oui. Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis mort en tombant dans un rideau. Qui cachait une Arche. »

« Ce genre « d'Arche » ? »

« Oui ce genre. »

« T'as encore moins de bol que mon gamin alors ? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Enfin bref, je suis là maintenant. Héros. Ange d'Or en formation. »

« Je vois ça … Tu dois être doué si ton maître te laisse venir dans une Arène alors que tu n'es pas encore un Ange. »

« J'ai toujours été doué en tout Lily » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Oh c'est amusant ! J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu pouvais être vaniteux ! Depuis le début de la conversation, j'avais du mal à te reconnaître. »

« Oui, c'est sûr qu'Azkaban m'a un peu changé. »

« Entre nous, je préfère être morte jeune Sirius, plutôt que d'avoir vécu plus longtemps mais à Azkaban. Au fait, qui est ton Ange d'or ? »

« Bian. L'asiatique à l'air en colère, là-haut. »

« Oh oui je connais. Une légende. Dure, mais très forte. Elle aurait pu devenir Grand Intendant à la place de Volker, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. James et moi on a été formés par Helga Poufsouffle. C'était sympa, et on parlait du bon vieux temps à Poudlard et tout. Attends, je vais appeler James pour qu'il nous rejoigne. OH HEEEEEE ? JAMES ? »

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il.

« VIENS ICI ! »

« Le match est super Lily ! »

« NE FAIS PAS TA TETE DE COCHON ! UN AMI A NOUS EST ARRIVE ! »

« M'en fous ! » bouda-t-il en faisant du sur place, ses ailes agitées.

« ALLONS CE N'EST PAS TOUS LES JOURS QU'UN DE NOUS AMIS MEURT? C'EST LA FETE ! »

« Un ami ? Pouah ! »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas le misérable traître ! C'est SIRIUS ! » cria-t-elle, ses mains en porte-voix.

« Sirius ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

En quelques battements d'ailes, James arriva à leur hauteur et dévisagea joyeusement Sirius.

« Patmol mon vieux ! Hey ! T'as pris du bide ? T'es presque un vieillard, Black ! »

« Si tu n'étais pas déjà mort, Potter, je te ferais passer l'envie de plaisanter ! »

« Surveille ton language, petite âmounette, je te signale que MOI je suis un Ange d'Or, donc je peux te démolir si j'en ai envie. Ah ah ah ! Moi, pouvoir enfin battre Sirius Black. »

« Moui, ça te changera de notre vivant, où tu t'écrasais derrière moi en tout. »

« Pas du tout ! On finissait toujours ex-aequo ! »

« Pas avec les filles mon vieux … »

« Peut-être, mais au moins moi j'étais une star du Quidditch. Et je n'ai peut-être pas eu autant de petites copines que toi, mais au moins, j'ai épousé la mienne ! »

« Vous seriez gentils de me laisser en dehors de votre rituel de retrouvailles viriles … Je crois que je vais vomir. Enfin, je le ferais si je le pouvais … »

« Oh les femmes … Même une fois mortes, et même après avoir communié avec l'Univers et atteint un autre niveau de conscience, … Elles sont toujours incapables de nous comprendre. Un peu pathétique non ? »

« J'en ai autant à ton service James ! » bouda Lily.

« N'épiloguons pas. Il n'est pas bon de mettre un Ange d'Or en colère, surtout si ce sont des femmes. Elles sont beaucoup plus violentes que les hommes souvent … Alors Sirius, c'est bon de te voir enfin ! On avait hâte qu'un de nos amis crève pour avoir de la compagnie ! Ce n'est pas que Lily et moi on ne s'apprécie pas mais bon … Quand deux êtres étaient liés par l'amour de leur vivant, ils ne savent plus trop quoi faire une fois mort. »

« A ce propos, commença Sirius. Je me demandais … A propos du couple, et tout ça … Parce que moi je me rappelle très bien de la femme que j'ai le plus aimée, de mon vivant, mais je ne ressens plus grand-chose enfin … Vous voyez ? »

« Oh oui. C'est normal, soupira Lily. L'amour meurt. Les poètes nous les brisent sans arrêt avec leurs histoires d'amour éternel, mais c'est bidon. L'amour dure une vie humaine, soixante-dix ans au plus. Si James et moi on est souvent ensemble, c'est parce qu'on a été mariés. Les âmes qui étaient liées de leur vivant ont tendance à se retrouver. Ce pourquoi tu as voulu nous rechercher dès que tu es arrivé ici. Et la raison pour laquelle on voulait que tu deviennes un Ange d'Or le jour où tu mourrais. On a fait la même chose pour Remus. C'est ancré dans nos consciences, tout simplement. Mais les sentiments … On ne peut pas dire qu'ils existent encore. On a des impressions de sentiments, et ils s'estompent à mesure que l'âme prend de la force. Depuis que nous sommes des Anges d'Or, ce que nous ressentions en tant que vivants a presque totalement disparu. Tu verras, ça t'arrivera à toi aussi. »

« Oh. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas semblé plus inquiète que ça pour Harry tout à l'heure ? »

« Et oui. Ma conscience s'intéresse toujours à lui mais … Je ne suis plus une mère. Je suis juste … Morte. »

« Pourquoi ? Le gamin a des ennuis ? » s'enquit James.

« Oh la routine, James, les vivants et leur manie de s'attirer toujours des problèmes. Il nous racontera quand il mourra. Même si je ne le lui souhaite pas trop tôt, mais ce serait sympa de l'avoir parmi nous, non ? »

« Oui, très amusant. En attendant, on peut toujours profiter de Sirius ! Bon, rigolons un peu Patmol : comment tu es mort ? »

A Suivre …

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chimgrid : **Salut ! Ai bien reçu tes reviews des chapitres 12, 13 et 14, et comme toujours ça m'a bien fait plaisir ! Je réponds à tes quelques remarques, notamment sur le miroir à double sens : et oui, tu as relevé une incohérence, effectivement, j'avais complètement oublié que Harry l'avait cassé ! Je suis prise en faute ! Mea culpa alors euh … Bon ouais, on va dire qu'il a été réparé … Hum hum … D'ailleurs j'ai relevé d'autres incohérences dans mon texte : il me semble que Katie Bell sera en Septième Année dans le Tome 6, donc elle devrait toujours être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et je crois que le père de Goyle a déjà été arrêté après l'attaque du Ministère. Des inconvénients de ne pas apprendre par cœur les tomes ! Enfin, errare humanum est, comme dirait l'autre ! J'ai adoré que le chapitre 14 t'ai fait tant rire, toi comme les autres reviewers d'ailleurs ! Et si tu veux un conseil pour Isibeal, pour retenir son nom voici sa prononciation : Izibil. Tout simple non ? Bon sinon, tu peux faire comme moi et mes bêta et l'appeler par son surnom : Zib-Zib. Ridicule, mais ça lui va si bien ! See you !

**Ange de un cisme : **lol ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout de n'avoir pas reviewé au chapitre précédent ! Mais je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Tu me rassures un peu sur Isibeal, depuis le début de la fic j'avais peur qu'elle fasse Mary Sue (c'est pour ça que je l'ai vraiment présentée seulement au chapitre précédent) mais je suis contente que tu la voies comme une casseuse de pieds amusante. On va dire que son style passe ! Et pour Hermione, je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour moi elle n'est pas du tout sage. On ne peut pas paraître aussi sérieuse et droite à l'extérieur sans au minimum péter les plombs à l'intérieur. Alors voilà, je l'ai faite péter les plombs ! Mdr ! A bientôt !

**Théalie : **Meuh non, Hermione n'est pas méchante ! Juste acerbe et de mauvaise humeur ! Quant à Isibeal, oui c'est sûr, elle est un brin vulgaire, mais c'est fait pour. J'aime bien les gens qui font leur malins comme ça, ça me fait rire ! Bref, merci pour la review !

**Ayako : **Bah ma vision d'Hermione n'est pas déroutante, elle est juste Out of Character. J'ai profité du fait que j'étais dans sa tête et qu'elle était de mauvais poil et en colère contre Harry et Ron pour la faire dévier. Je pense qu'elle a un léger complexe de supériorité dans certains domaines par rapport à eux, ça se voit à la façon dont elle s'adresse à eux quelques fois dans les bouquins. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de les aimer et de les respecter ! Pour ce qui est de l'ouvrage de cette chère Arlene Machiavelli, il m'est impossible de te fournir un exemplaire, pour des problèmes de droits d'auteur agaçants … Il va falloir se contenter des extraits que j'ai joint en bonus au chapitre … La vie est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si Sev avait aussi une fan, je ne suis pas spécialiste … Mais fouille dans les entrailles de ça doit se trouver ! Bonne théorie sur Peter, excellente même : ça explique tout. Tu es un génie ! Bon sinon je te rassure définitivement : Zib-Zib ne lit pas Harlequin. Elle n'est pas du genre à se sniffer de la littérature à l'eau-de-rose. C'est juste qu'imaginer Sirius Black comme étant son père, c'est plus classe que se dire que c'est Momo le boucher du quartier. Allez bye bye, et + sur MSN !

**Nobd : **Oui, effectivement, c'est génial d'avoir percuté que Archer et Arche, ça se ressemblait. Bon. Je l'ai déjà expliqué dans une RAR dès les tout premiers chapitres, mais c'est pas gave, j'applaudis ton esprit d'observation ! Maintenant on comprend mieux pourquoi tu es fan de Ron … Ah Ronnie, je l'aime ! J'adore son côté anti-héros maladroit qui fait des bourdes, mais qui en même temps est attachant et sait faire preuve de courage quand il le faut ! Un perso en or ! (là, pour faire de l'humour, je pourrais rajouter « poil de gryffondor » mais nous ne tolérerons pas cette faute de goût, donc je m'abstiens) C'est vrai que les Héros des POV font asser les autres pour des cons, mais ils passent en même temps eux aussi pour des cons. Pas que Ron d'ailleurs. Là, Hermione par exemple, elle était sacrément boulet avec ses pensées débiles … Je crois que son cerveau fait une décharge, à cette pauvre fille … Bref : bienvenue à la LPBR (non ce n'est pas un parti révolutionnaire, juste la Ligue de Protection de la Bouletude de Ron, et non cela n'a aucun rapport avec le Référendum sur le TCE … J'aime la politique … HS, je ferme la parenthèse). Adioooooooooooos et merci pour la review !

**Kazy : **Yop Matt a peur des oiseaux. Je ne lui propose pas le coup du revolver le matin, il risquerait de devenir accro … Déjà que l'odeur de tabac c'est chiant, mais alors l'odeur de poudre en plus … Beurk. Ravie que Zib-Zib t'ait conquise et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance avec son étrange ressemblance avec Rogue … Par contre euh … Ne te creuse pas trop la tête quant à l'identité de son père : c'est juste une « clé de compréhension psychologique » (j'adore cette expression) et ça n'a pas la moindre importance dans le récit ! Lol ! Tes propositions sont intéressantes mais ni Remus, ni Rogue, ni Flitwick ne sont les bons (t'imagine si elle était la fille de Flitwick ? Elle aurait du sang de gobelin ! Yeuk). Remus le Furieux t'emmerde, comme l'indique son nom et Arlene Machiavelli se fout que tout l'adore, elle préférerait que Sirius ou James ou Remus la vénère. La pauvre. Que de désillusions !

**Ilys : **Aïe ! Trois côtes fêlées ? C'est pas bon pour le trou de la sécu ça … Dis, tu comptes pas me présenter la note hein ? Parce que je suis un peu juste question finances en ce moment et j'économise pour me chopper en DVD les Saisons 1 de Six Feet Under et de Nip/Tuck … Je suis vraiment ravie de te remonter le moral et de te faire rire avec mes élucubrations, même si les chapitre suivants devraient commencer à être un peu plus sérieux (mais il y aura toujours de l'humour hein, j'ai du mal à me prendre totalement au sérieux !). Par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui dis que Sirius était accro à la bibine, JKR dit dans le Tome 5 qu'il se balade avec une odeur rance d'alcool quand Harry arrive à Noël. Pas de sa faute, mais c'est indéniable : il picolait ! Bref, tu te prépares déjà au choc psychologique du Tome 6 ? Moi aussi. En même temps, JKR dit que c'est son second Tome préféré après le POA alors ça sent bon même si elle est persuadée que les fans vont être choqués … Que va-t-elle nous sortir ? Allez, encore deux mois et demi pour se préparer ! Rhaaaaaaa ! Kisses Goodbye !

**Fëaranë : **Yop, j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec le POV d'Hermione … Mais sa vision est déformée par la caricature et par sa colère … Elle les aime, et au fond elle ne les trouve pas si boulets ni si crétins (même si je suis persuadée qu'elle se pense plus intelligente, d'ailleurs elle l'est sans doute à sa façon). Bref, contente que tu continues à aimer, et noooooooooooooooooooooooon je ne me lasserai jamais de tes reviews ! Lol ! Bye bye !

**Karmaa : **Moi ? Kief Cool ? Tu me fais rougir, dear ! Désolée de t'avoir fait ruiner un second clavier, c'est sûr que tour à tour le café, puis le chocolat chaud … Evite toute boisson, chaude ou froide, la prochaine fois que tu me lis. Evite aussi la bouffe, ton écran n'aimerait pas si tu lui crachais du cake mâchouillé dessus ! Je remarque qu'après Ron et ses fantasmes Dahudien-Hermionesques c'est maintenant les égarement d'Hermione sur Remus la bête que tu retiens … Tu ne serais pas un peu obsédée toi ? (sourire innocent) Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vois pas Hermione sage. Moi par exemple, de l'extérieur, j'ai l'air très sérieuse. Et en fait bah … Oui tu sais. Pas besoin de m'étendre. A mon avis, même si elle ne le fait pas en public, Hermione pète souvent les plombs. Pour le nom de Carter, à mon avis, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le STL ni avec E.R. : en fait au départ elle s'appelait autrement, mais quand j'ai inventé le détail de l'almanach au chapitre 13 avec le Sirius de la photo rendant visite à l'Aquene de la photo, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que leurs noms soient proches alphabétiquement. D'où Carter. Comme avec Minip, je note que tes propositions pour le père de Zib-Zib sont intéressantes, mais le répète que ça n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire, d'ailleurs je ne donnerai de réponse à ce point que si j'ai le temps. Donc vraiment pas important ! Pour les extraits du récit d'Arlene Machiavelli, rendez-vous en fin de page ! Enfin bref, merci pour ta review énauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurmément (non non je les adore, elles ne m'ennuient pas du tout !) et de rien pour M ! Ce fut un plaisir !

**Loyalbus : **Voilààààààààààààààààààààààààà ! Un nouveau chapitre sur le Monde d'En-Dessous ! Je me suis donnée du mal pour qu'il tienne debout, et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu ! (j'ai la pression moi maintenant …) Gertrudon était correct ? (oui je l'appelle Gertrudon maintenant, parce que L, c'est trop dur, ça me fait penser au vrai et … Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Mello et Near sont de bien maigres substituts …) Le prochain devrait être assez dense également, j'ai déjà hâte de l'écrire ! Rassure-toi pour mes pétages de plomb … Je crois que ce sont les révisions, la pression … Ca ira mieux après … Le chapitre suivant devrait être plus calme, le temps de me rappeler comment on fait pour écrire un chapitre non-débile. Y arriverai-je ? Let's cross fingers ! Merci de tes encouragements !

**

* * *

BONUS :**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, en exclusivité mondiale et euh … Bon en fait pas mondiale du tout, il y a quinze personnes qui lisent ma fic … lol. Bref, en exclusivité quand même, voici quelques extraits du chapitre 4 du fameux manuscrit d'Arlene Machiavelli « GRANDEUR ET DECADENCE : L'Epopée des Maraudeurs ». Un document rare, récupéré partiellement par votre auteur dévoué. Les (…) signifient que le texte est incomplet sur ce passage ou que j'ai jugé bon de couper un passage laborieux à lire, l'auteur se perdant régulièrement dans les divagations lyriques dès qu'il s'agit de ses bien-aimés. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Les ravages de l'homosexualité**

(…) dans les toilettes. Mais Mimi Geignarde ne m'en a pas dit plus, soi-disant qu'elle trouvait pathétique qu'on suive des garçons dans les toilettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît, elle, d'abord ? Bon, en pathétique, c'est certain, elle est dotée d'une sacrée expérience. Déjà, mourir dans les chiottes, il y a plus digne. Ensuite elle est moche. Et puis personne ne l'aimait de son vivant, et encore moins de sa mort. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête m'a confié que les fantômes évitaient de la croiser, parce qu'elle était le seul ectoplasme de l'histoire des ectoplasmes à pouvoir donner mal au crâne à des gens morts, qui par définition ne peuvent plus jamais avoir mal quelque part.

J'ai testé une fois, en lançant un caillou sur la tête de la Dame Grise. Il lui est passé au travers et a frappé de plein fouet le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui est resté inconscient trois jours, malgré les soins diligents de Madame Pomfresh. Privés de leur Attrapeur, l'équipe a fait un bide contre Gryffondor, et James était tout content d'avoir gagné, ses délicieux yeux noisettes pétillant de malice, qu'il était beau ! J'avais envie, pendant la fête dans notre Salle Commune après la victoire, de me lever, de me dresser fière et haute, debout sur une table, écartant les bras et de lui crier « Oui James, c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu remporter cette si belle victoire ! C'est moi qui ai envoyé Lear à l'infirmerie ! C'est moi le Psycho à la brique dont tout le monde parle depuis trois jours ! ». Ce que j'ai fait. Comment pouvait-il apprécier mon noble geste d'amour, involontaire certes mais c'est sûrement la destinée ou une divinité de l'amour qui m'y avait poussé ce matin-là, s'il n'était pas au courant ?

Mais bizarrement, ma révélation a jeté un froid : tous me dévisageaient avec dégoût, la musique s'est arrêtée, l'autre là a cessé de s'empiffrer de son cake. Seul Sirius continuait à s'amuser, mais c'est parce qu'il était en train de peloter Kerry Hagen dans un coin pendant ma déclaration et qu'il n'avait pas entendu. James était tout gris. Je crois que ça lui a cassé sa joie d'avoir gagné de cette façon (…). Apparemment, ce n'est pas fair-play de gagner en assommant les joueurs des autres équipes. Comprends pas. C'était même pas volontaire. « Oui, mais tu vois, c'est un truc de Gryffondor, on a le sens de l'honneur tu comprends ? ». Qu'est-ce que cette Lily Evans peut être rasoir quand elle s'y met. Puisque le mal était fait, autant profiter de la victoire, non ? Bref, toujours est-il que ça a coupé la joie de James qui est parti se coucher. Plus de fête. Dire que je pensais gagner des points auprès de lui, notre beau Capitaine (Ô Capitaine Mon Capitaine !) mais j'ai plutôt fait demi-tour, du coup.

Point positif de la soirée, Remus est venu pour me gronder. Hi hi hi … Il avait un regard tout mimi et tout sévère (n'y a-t-il rien de plus beau au monde qu'un regard bleu comme un paisible ciel d'hiver sans nuage qui se pare d'éclats de tonnerre, brûlant de vie ? Je lui aurais bien ravi sa virginité sans son accord à ce moment-là, si nous n'avions pas été en public). Il m'a fait la morale, et m'a dit que c'était très dangereux de lancer des briques sur les gens. C'est bizarre, il me l'a expliqué comme si j'avais deux ans d'âge mental et que je n'avais pas le pouvoir de comprendre un concept aussi simple. Bref, il m'a longuement fait la morale (je suis sûre qu'il est très bon en préliminaires) et même si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, j'aurais dû me dénoncer et m'excuser auprès de Lear. (…) en me prenant par le bras, si autoritaire, si fort, si puissant, si … Préfet ! Ô pourquoi je n'arrête pas de fantasmer sur lui depuis qu'il est Préfet ? En début d'année, je m'étais pourtant jurée de choisir James et de m'en tenir à lui …

En même temps, vu l'échec monumental de ma déclaration sur la brique de Lear, mes chances s'étaient légèrement amenuisées avec lui … Et puis j'ai finalement réussi à bien me faire voir de Remus, puisqu'il m'a accompagnée le lendemain matin, m'interrompant en plein petit-déjeuner, et me tirant par le bras (jamais de ma vie j'avais eu autant envie de hurler « MIAOUW » en pleine Grande Salle), pour que je me dénonce auprès de McGonagall. L'équipe a perdu la moitié des points que le match lui avait fait gagner et j'ai eu une semaine de retenues, du coup tout le monde à Gryffondor me déteste temporairement. Mais Remus était satisfait, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il sache que pour me faire pardonner auprès de Lear je lui avais offert des tas de sucreries de chez Honeydukes et fait rattraper les cours de Potions qu'il avait manqué (ma matière fétiche). Il m'a souri, félicité de mon effort, puis fait un clin d'œil.

Un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai adoré ce clin d'œil. Je crois que je pourrais écrire des pages entières sur ce clin d'œil, malicieux, coquin, plein de promesses, amusé, tendre, masquant une espièglerie si rare chez le Préfet de mon cœur, auréolé de son aura de mystère. Un clin d'œil qui voulait dire (…) et cet iris dont la couleur était synonyme au douzième siècle de fidélité et d'amour inconditionnel (…) Ô Malice barbotant dans l'infini lac placide de tes yeux (…) et voilà tout ce que je voulais dire sur ce clin d'œil. Ah. J'ai fait quatre pages quand même sur le sujet … Toujours est-il que j'en suis venue à la conclusion que Remus était probablement l'amour de ma vie.

Mais une minute … Ce n'était pas là le sujet de ce chapitre. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui Mimi Geignarde. Donc Mimi Geignarde, après m'avoir fait remarquer qu'il était pathétique de suivre les garçons aux toilettes, et elle peut parler elle qui ni de son vivant ni de sa mort n'a jamais eu de clin d'œil de la part d'un Remus Lupin (jel'aimejel'aimejel'aimejel'aimejel'aime), s'est mise à ricaner comme une dingue en inondant les toilettes. Je n'ai pas pu donc découvrir ce que James, Sirius, Remus (lovelovelovelovelove) et l'autre là faisaient sans arrêt dans ces toilettes. Surtout que c'est assez suspect qu'ils aillent aux toilettes pour filles quand ils pourraient aller ben … Dans des toilettes pour garçons.

Un peu perturbée par ce problème, j'ai demandé son avis sur la question à ma meilleure amie, Clodie Papple, entre deux rédactions de pages de mon manuscrit, une nuit à trois heures du matin. Etonamment elle m'a envoyé au diable (les sorciers issus du monde moldu sont souvent grossiers quand on les réveille la nuit. D'une façon générale, j'ai remarqué que les gens sont peu dispos en pleine nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi). Après avoir insisté, elle a juste marmonné « ils passent leur temps à se cacher aux toilettes des filles ? Alors ils sont sûrement gays. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. ».

Et là, ce fut le drame. La vision de cauchemar. Tout mon mythe qui s'écroule. James, Sirius et Remus homosexuels ? Bon pour l'autre là, je ne dis pas. Il n'a rien de viril. Remus à la rigueur, il est tellement doux, calme, sensible, compréhensif (…), généreux, en phase avec son côté féminin (jel'adoooooooooooore), que finalement, je pourrais admettre qu'il soit gay. Sauf que ça me briserait le cœur. Sirius … Pourquoi pas ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il a la réputation d'être le tombeur de l'école (il est tellement beau et sexy et bôgosse et charmeur et sexy et … Sexy.) mais l'homosexualité ou du moins les pratiques homosexuelles sont fréquentes dans les familles de Sang Pur.

Je parle en connaissance de cause : mon oncle est une folle, et j'ai un jour surpris mon père en train de se taper notre majordome dans un placard à balai. Au début j'ai été perturbée, et puis papa m'a bien expliqué que ça se faisait par tradition dans toutes les familles aristocratiques, et qu'il n'était pas utile que je le dise à maman. Malheureusement, notre majordome a quitté la maison dès le lendemain matin, donc je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'en découvrir plus. Alors du coup, je peux admettre que comme papa et Tonton Henry, Sirius ait des « penchants ». Mais James. JAMES ! Lui qui respire la virilité ! Lui qui est Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Lui qui passe son temps sous les douches avec d'autres garçons ! Ca se saurait s'il était gay.

Comment l'imaginer, lui, Sirius, Remus, et l'autre là impliqué dans des parties à quatre orgiaques cachées du regard des autres dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Et comment font-ils pour ne pas être gênés par sa présence ? Que dois-je faire ? Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? A présent que mes hommes idéaux sont des fiottes, je fais quoi moi ? Je suis censée trouver l'homme de ma vie parmi le nombre incroyable à Poudlard de garçons … Ordinaires ? Mais quelle horreur ! Comment les oublier ? Comment tirer un trait sur eux ? (…) et j'ai résolu ainsi de les soutenir, par amour. Ils sont gays ? Et alors ? Ca ne doit pas m'empêcher de les aimer ! Je vais dores et déjà les soutenir dans leur lutte pour leur droit à la différence, et jamais, plus jamais, ils n'auront à se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! (…) mais Remus n'a pas eu la réaction que j'escomptais. Il a regardé le T-shirt avec l'arc-en-ciel et m'a remerciée d'un air incertain.

A ce moment-là, Sirius nous a interrompu bruyamment en criant « Lunard ! Au lieu de draguer, viens nous aider à faire travailler Queudver ! ». Depuis la rentrée ils n'arrêtent pas de se donner des noms entre eux, « Lunard », « Patmol », « Cornedrue » et « Queudver ». Probablement des mots de code pour gays. Je ne les ai pas bien compris, mais j'ai bien vu tout de suite les connotations phalliques dans Queudver et Cornedrue. On peut aussi en voir une dans Patmol, mais ce n'est pas très flatteur. Reste que Lunard demeure un mystère pour moi … (…) mais plus tard au dîner, alors que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite leur conversation grâce à un Auditronus (une saloperie qui m'a coûté 12 Gallions chez Derviche et Bang, mais sur le long terme j'amortirai facilement l'achat), j'ai eu un doute. Sirius a dit « Alors, tu as une touche avec Machiavelli, Lunard ? ». Remus a répondu « Non. Je crois qu'elle pense que je suis gay. » James a éclaté « Toi ? Gay ? Pourquoi pas moi et Sirius, pendant qu'on y est ! Cette fille est complètement à l'ouest. ».

Magnifique et ô combien satisfaisante conversation. Bon, le moment où James insinue que je serais maboule est un petit peu vexant, mais je suppose qu'il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Les Gryffondor m'en veulent globalement encore pour le coup de la brique et des soixante-dix points en moins. Je n'en reviens pas, qu'ils s'ennuient avec des peccadilles de la sorte, alors que la vie est magnifique : je sais à présent avec certitude que James, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas gays ! C'est génial ! Bon, j'ai toujours un doute pour l'autre là, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. D'ailleurs il l'est probablement.

Du coup je suis soulagée. Cette nuit, après avoir fini ma retenue (j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour nettoyer la classe de métamorphoses car j'ai renversé toute une étagère lors de ma danse de la victoire quand j'ai eu terminé de laver la première fois), j'ai réveillé Clodie pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Elle n'était pas contente. « Bien sûr, qu'ils sont hétéro ! Ce crétin de Potter est dingue d'Evans, ce prétentieux de Black passe son temps à rouler des galoches à Kerry Hagen et ce tout-mou de Lupin sortait avec Jenny Bloom l'année dernière. T'es vraiment crédule. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir et va te laver, tu empestes le détergent. »

Je comprends avec horreur que Clodie m'a mis de fausses idées en tête par pur mauvais esprit. Elle n'éprouve pas la même passion que moi pour les Maraudeurs, ce que je ne comprends pas mais peux au moins concevoir. De là à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues lors de mes investigations, ce n'est pas très sport. Lorsque je le lui ai fait remarquer, elle s'est contentée de marmonner dans son oreiller « Vis ta vie et laisse-les tranquille, ces abrutis. ». Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que l'un d'entre eux sera le futur père de mes enfants. S'il elle l'avait vu comme moi dans ma boule de cristal en Divination, elle serait moins acerbe et aigrie. Mais elle préfère faire de l'Arithmancie et des Runes, soi-disant que la Divination c'est pour les désespérés, les paresseux ou les illuminés. Et je crois qu'elle me classe dans les trois catégories. Tu parles d'une amie.

Je la crois jalouse, tout simplement. Le fait qu'elle les traite sans arrêt d'abrutis est très révélateur : on ne peut pas les dénigrer, ils sont trop parfaits. Ca veut tout simplement dire qu'elle aussi les aime mais ne veut pas l'admettre. Si elle se décidait, on pourrait travailler main dans la main pour les conquérir, et ainsi, une fois que j'aurais choisi mon Elu, elle pourrait parfaitement avoir le champ libre pour les deux restants. Mais à chaque fois que je lui fais cette proposition elle me répond des trucs du genre « Meurs » ou « Je viens de devenir lesbienne à l'instant. ». A partir de maintenant, je vais me méfier de ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne lui demande pas de nouveau si elle a une théorie concernant leur disparitions fréquentes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et je finis par ne plus me poser la question. Un matin de novembre, après m'être cassée la tête pour trouver un moyen de les y espionner sans succès, l'autre là a débarqué dans notre Salle Commune en criant « J'ai réussi ! ».

Les autres l'ont forcé à se taire puis l'ont emmené dans leur dortoir. Je les ai suivis et les ai écoutés avec mon Auditronus. J'ai loupé le début de la conversation et tout ce que j'ai compris fut « Maintenant, Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver vont être enfin réunis pour leur première pleine lune ! ». La perspective avait l'air de tous les enthousiasmer et Remus se confondait en remerciements. Je n'ai rien pigé. Toujours est-il qu'après ce jour-là, ils ne sont plus jamais allés aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. On dit que Sirius y a emmené une fois Kerry Hagen pour avoir de l'intimité, mais que Mimi avait trempé la fille par jalousie. Kerry était furieuse et comme Sirius se tordait de rire, leur belle histoire d'amour prit fin ce jour-là.

Quant aux noms de code « Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue », ils leur sont restés. J'en ai déduit que c'était une de leur nouvelles lubies, comme le jour où ils se sont auto-proclamés comme étant les « Maraudeurs ». J'ai voulu les espionner à la pleine lune, pour savoir ce qu'ils projetaient, mais quoi que ce fut, ça a sûrement été annulé : comme souvent, Remus s'est absenté pour aller au chevet de sa mère malade. Quel bon fils, quel garçon prévenant, c'est si adorable, si (…) et des caractéristiques communes des producteurs actifs de spermatozoïdes. Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis qu'il sera le père de mes enfants.

(…) un autre incident, qui je le crains, brisa temporairement mes chances avec Remus. Tout est de la faute de Lear. Ce type-là, je n'aurais jamais dû l'assommer. J'aurais dû le tuer. Parce que voilà, comme Lear est une brêle en potions, il a profité du fait que je me sentais coupable pour sa convalescence (bon je ne me sentais pas hyper coupable, mais ça le faisait devant Remus, lui qui est si juste, et rempli de compassion), pour me demander des cours de rattrapage. Le fait est que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire puisqu'à Gryffondor, tout le monde me déteste encore temporairement, et que Clodie ne me parle plus depuis que j'ai pris la manie de la réveiller en pleine nuit. Alors j'ai accepté pour m'occuper, montrant ainsi à Remus à quel point je pouvais faire preuve d'un sens de l'abnégation confondant.

(…) une soirée superbe, au coin du feu. Je finissais mes devoirs, ayant pris du retard à cause de la bêtise sans nom de Lear qui n'arrivait pas à me concocter une potion de Paix correcte, quand Remus s'était assis près de moi. Mon cœur chantait comme un oisillon venant de naître. Prenant le prétexte de s'inquiéter en tant que Préfet de ma situation : toute ma Maison qui me déteste, des devoirs en retard, il me demandait gentiment si j'allais bien. JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Eus-je alors envie de crier, émerveillée par cet élan de sympathie si adorable. Mais je me retins, et démontrant mon courage (je n'ai pas été envoyée à Gryffondor pour des prunes quand même) je lui affirmai, digne, que tout allait bien. (…) et me félicitant pour donner de mon temps auprès de Lear. Soudain, j'eus le désir de m'enquérir de James et de sa colère à mon égard.

« Hum ? Oh non laisse tomber, il n'y pense déjà plus. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre ! Il pense déjà au prochain match. » Adorable. Jaloux que j'ai remis sur le tapis le nom de James, son ami et néanmoins rival dans la quête de mon amour, Remus s'était empressé de me mentir, alors qu'au fond de moi je savais bien que James était détruit par la trahison de celle pour qui il comptait tant. Mais cela ne fit que conforter mes sentiments profonds pour Remus. Oui j'en étais certaine à présent. C'était LUI ! Adieu James, ô oui, toi aussi je t'ai aimé, mais qu'est-ce qu'une fugace passion comparée au déploiement irrésistible des ailes du Grand Amour ? Qu'est-ce que l'amourette (…) et ne pouvait valoir tant de soupirs cachés. A présent, ce n'était que Remus, et à tout jamais. (…) avec ce merveilleux sourire timide « C'est dommage que tu sois si prise, j'ai quelques ennuis en potions, et comme c'est l'année des BUSEs, j'aurais eu besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

Aïe ! Déconfiture ! A trop me faire mousser et à trop insister sur ma dévotion sans limite à instruire Lear, je me suis fermée sans le vouloir la porte à des cours particuliers en tête à tête dans l'obscurité humide des cachots avec mon Remus. « Tant pis, je demanderai demain à Kimber. Elle aussi est excellente en potions. » Aïe ! Deuxième déconfiture ! Kimber, la superbe blonde de Sixième Année au regard de biche et à la lippe boudeuse ? La fille-faisant-fantasmer-le-tout-Poudlard prenant ma place en tête à tête dans l'obscurité humide des cachots avec mon Remus ? Pas bon ! « Mais Sirius et James ne peuvent pas t'aider ? » me suis-je empressée de demander, désespérée. « Sirius a essayé, mais il est tout aussi dénué de pédagogie et de patience que je suis dénué du moindre don en Potions. Quant à James, il est trop pris par ses entraînements au Quidditch et par la rédaction de lettres d'amour enflammées à Lily Evans ! ». Aïe. Troisième Déconfiture.

Bon c'est vrai que j'ai expliqué sur deux pages tout à l'heure que je préférais Remus à James, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais sauter de joie en apprenant qu'il nourrirait une certaine passion pour l'autre rabat-joie d'Evans. Il faudrait que je revienne sur le cas de cette fille dans un chapitre ultérieur. (…) Mais j'y pense ! Remus est probablement toujours sous le coup de mon allusion à James tout à l'heure ! Peut-être que par jalousie, il me fait croire qu'il est amoureux de l'autre rabat-joie d'Evans ! Tout s'éclaire ! Oh c'est tellement mignon de penser que mon Préfet Parfait ressente une pareille insécurité à l'idée de me perdre. (…) accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Mais cette fois je n'aime pas du tout ce clin d'œil. Mais alors pas du tout. NON REMUS ! Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai envie de sortir avec Lear ? Nooooooooooooon !

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Oh, tu as peur que je lui parle de tes sentiments pour lui ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je garderai le secret ! » Je souris, tentant de masquer ma frustration complète. « Mais euh … Non non … Je ne l'aime pas du tout moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ». Il sourit comme un papa devant le caprice de sa fille de trois ans. « Allez, je connais par cœur ce genre d'attitudes … James fait toujours ça pour attirer l'attention de Lily : l'énerver. Tu lui as jeté la brique pour attirer l'attention, hein ? Maladroit et dangereux, mais ce n'est pas facile de se faire voir d'un Capitaine de Quidditch, ils sont très sollicités, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tout le reste, les chocolats que tu lui as apportés à l'Infirmerie, les cours particuliers … Je vois clair dans tout ça. » Aïe. Quatrième Déconfiture. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus fait preuve d'une débilité déconcertante et se montre à côté de la plaque.

J'aimerais nier mais je crois qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux ou que je suis dans une phase de déni, liée à ma timidité. Il va se coucher en me laissant pantelante, me tapotant l'épaule avec bienveillance. Et merde. (…) donc logiquement ma seule chance est d'utiliser cette situation à mon avantage. Puisque j'ai découvert que Remus était très jaloux, et que son apparente décontraction en me parlant de Lear n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler son aigreur et se protéger du chagrin, il me suffit d'exacerber cette jalousie en draguant Lear comme une malade jusqu'à ce que Remus craque et se batte pour moi. C'est un Gryffondor après tout ! (…)

Malheureusement, ce fut une très mauvaise opération, qui entraîna une succession d'événements horribles. Je fus, malgré moi, impliquée dans les marasmes et dilemmes du triangle amoureux. Lecteur, tu te dis sans doute qu'au moment où mon Remus se décidait à me déclarer sa flamme, envoûté par ma générosité et rendu jaloux par tout le temps que je passais avec Lear, ledit beau Capitaine des Serdaigle commençait à nourrir de tendres sentiments à mon égard, me laissant troublée et hésitante ? Eh bien pas du tout ! Triangle amoureux il y a eu, mais ce n'était pas Lear et Remus amoureux de moi, mais moi ET Lear amoureux de Remus. Oui. Lear est une tapette. En fait, comme il me voyait discuter avec Remus de temps en temps, il étudiait les potions avec moi pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

Moi qui me demandais pourquoi il ne réussissait jamais cette potion de paix à la con et ne cessait de me poser des questions sur Remus au lieu de me demander quelles avaient été ses erreurs. Moi, de toute bonne foi, je pensais qu'il s'intéressait à Remus pour faire une étude comparative des Préfets dans les différentes Maisons ou tout simplement par admiration, comme tout le monde. Enfin comme moi au moins. Mais non. Le choc. Etourdie, je lui demande « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Remus est gay ? ». Réponse qui me tue sur place « Oh je l'ai vu porter à Pré-au-Lard un T-shirt avec un arc-en-ciel, et c'est le symbole des gays ! ». Patatras. Le coup du battement d'ailes du papillon, l'événement en entraînant un autre. Quelle conne.

(…) à moi ! Me demander de l'aider à draguer Remus ! Je vous l'avais dit, j'aurais dû le tuer, ce débile de Lear ! Malheureusement (toujours l'effet papillon), comme j'ai décliné son offre peu aimablement, Lear a résolu de séduire Remus par ses propres moyens. Et comme le garçon manque de subtilité, il lui a carrément roulé une pelle devant tout le monde dans un couloir entre deux cours. Le choc. Mes yeux ne s'en sont pas remis, et je crois que je ne pourrai plus voir Remus de la même façon pendant des siècles ! Naturellement, n'étant pas gay (du moins mes derniers doutes à ce sujet se sont dissipés), Remus l'a repoussé. Ca brisé le cœur et la réputation de Lear, mais on s'en fout de ce sale embrasseur de futur père de mes enfants ! Remus lui s'est fait chambrer par Sirius, James et l'autre là, jusqu'à ce que les Serpentard s'y mettent. Un bizutage et un sortilège transformant Rogue en clown plus tard, il était désormais interdit de se foutre de nouveau de lui pour cette raison. Solidaires ces garçons. Ils sont géniaux comme toujours. Des êtres hors normes.

Quant à mes affaires avec Remus, comme toujours, tout a foiré. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas rendu jaloux de ma relation avec Lear mais en plus je me suis ridiculisée : il a toujours su qu'il était gay, et n'a pas voulu me faire de la peine en me l'annonçant. D'où les sourires de compassion et petites tapes sur l'épaule ce soir-là dans la Salle Commune. Ouaip. Entre ça et la vision d'horreur de Lear tentant de lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche, j'ai décidé de renoncer temporairement à Remus. Me reste Sirius. Ah, Sirius ! Comment n'ai-je pas vu plus tôt qu'il était l'homme de la situation, celui avec qui j'avais le plus de point commun, bref l'être parfait pour fusionner. (…) Dès le lendemain je résolus de lui faire part subtilement de mon nouvel intérêt pour lui, car étant plus au fait des choses de l'amour que Remus et James, il avait sûrement remarqué la tension sexuelle qui torride qui avait régné entre nous avant que je me détourne d'eux.

(…) et s'en est allé en marmonnant « A plus, Marlene. ». J'aime bien quand il me taquine en faisant semblant de ne pas retenir mon nom. Il aime beaucoup provoquer, et c'est côté rebelle qui le rend vraiment très attirant. Et j'aime son allure : tellement sexy, cette nonchalance, cette assurance, ce port d'aristocrate. Je ne comprends pas que le Professeur McGonagall ne le viole pas sur place quand ils ont une retenue en tête-à-tête. (…) de mes notes en chute libre. Pourquoi les Professeurs me tombent-ils tous dessus en même temps ? C'est agaçant à la fin, ils ne voient pas que je cherche à assurer mon avenir en me cherchant depuis deux ans un mari, comme maman me l'a enseigné ? (…) moins de temps à consacrer à l'espionnage des Maraudeurs de mon cœur. Pas drôle du tout. En plus, ces crétins de Gryffondor continuent à m'en vouloir, ce qu'on peut être rancuniers dans notre Maison, c'est pas croyable …

(…) pour me consoler, a-t-il dit. Je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt. Et pourquoi il me colle d'abord, l'autre là ? Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si sa présence sans arrêt dans mon champ visuel était excitante. En plus il est gay. Donc il me fait penser à Lear. Et à ma cruelle déception sentimentale alors que j'étais à deux doigts de me fiancer à Remus Lupin. « Tu sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé à moi aussi. » a-t-il continué. Mais de quoi me parlait-il ? Lui aussi était amoureux de Remus ? « Quand j'étais en Deuxième Année, pour voir, j'ai lancé un caillou dans le Baron Sanglant. J'ai failli crever l'œil d'un Préfet. ». Quel boulet celui-là. Non seulement il me rappelle ma déception avec Remus, mais en plus il enchaîne en me mettant sous le nez la triste erreur qui me sépara de James. Tout pour plaire. Et pourquoi me sourit-il béatement ? Le pauvre doit se sentir seul. Je devrais peut-être le présenter à Lear …

**

* * *

A Bientôt pour le ...**

**CHAPITRE 17 : UN MONDE DE TENEBRES **

POV Harry, où l'on joue au Quidditch, où les Centaures pètent les plombs, où les étoiles brûlent et les présages sont inquiétants.


	18. Un Monde de Ténèbres

**Disclaimer : **Où vaiiiiiiiiis-je ? Maintenant, que n'ai-jeeeeeeeeeeeeee ? (j'aime bien faire des Disclaimers Chantants.) Bref, je ne sais pas où je vais, ni ce que j'ai mais je suis certaine de ne rien posséder ayant un rapport avec HP. Sauf les livres que j'ai achetés bien sûr.

**Mot de Wam : **Un miracle est arrivé : j'ai écrit un chapitre sérieux ! Youpeeeeeee ! L'esprit de Kusturica est parmi nous (miracle, " La Vie est un Miracle ", Cannes, Festival ... J'ai la tête trop pleine moi ...) ! Si si là je tiens à ce qu'on m'applaudisse bien fort. Et en plus je l'ai écrit sur un ordinateur qui n'arrêtait pas de planter, ce qui m'excuse pour le retard, si si. Là je suis tellement fière de moi que je me roulerais bien une pelle si je pouvais. Mais je peux pas. Enfin bref je vous rassure, il y aura d'autres chapitres humoristiques à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'un peu de gravité. Ca ne fait de mal à personne ... Ah et puis sinon, je me suis bien amusée à lire vos reviews du précédent chapitre. Amusée, mais j'étais aussi perplexe : je ne pensais pas du tout traumatiser des lecteurs avec Lily et James puisque depuis le tout début de la fic, je n'arrête pas de répéter que les morts sont ... Bah morts. Et donc a priori qu'ils n'ont plus d'émotions. Et oui, triste nouvelle : même si je déconne avec mon Monde d'En-Dessous, il n'en demeure pas moins une vérité glaçante : la Mort, c'est triste ! Enfin bref tant pis, moi je l'aimais bien ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture du suivant et merci à tous !

**CHAPITRE 17**

**UN MONDE DE TENEBRES**

Harry se réveilla un peu inquiet, comme souvent tous les matins. Il avait encore fait des rêves inquiétants. Généralement, il arrivait à différencier les simples rêves des visions avec lesquelles Voldemort le tourmentait, mais tout s'amoncelait dans son esprit, de façon désagréable. C'était extrêmement perturbant. Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter d'en parler à Dumbledore, ou au moins à Lupin, mais il s'obstinait à les garder pour lui. Il ignorait ce que voulait faire Voldemort de lui, ni quelle était la réaction qu'il attendait alors le plus sage était de ne rien faire, de ne pas réagir. Beaucoup de ces visions concernaient Sirius et Aquene Carter. Il était évident que le Mage Noir voulait le conduire à elle, pour une raison ou une autre. Harry s'était demandé s'il devait prévenir Isibeal, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Aquene Carter était toujours sous l'effet du sortilège d'Impersonae parce qu'elle savait.

Certaines autres visions, plus déroutantes, lui racontaient des histoires sur ses parents, sur les Maraudeurs. Il voyait souvent des disputes entre Sirius et Remus, et Hermione pensait que Voldemort essayait tout bonnement de semer le doute dans son esprit alors que Lupin était l'une des seules personnes en qui il ait encore confiance. C'était sans doute vrai, mais Harry demeurait intrigué. Mais le pire, c'était sa cicatrice. Elle ne lui faisait pas mal en fait, elle se contentait de bourdonner légèrement, en permanence. Ce n'était pas désagréable ni gênant, c'était juste la sensation permanente de savoir qu'elle était là. Voldemort ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière ou violentes, il était juste calme, en paix. Satisfait. Ce qui dans un sens était plus inquiétant que tout.

En se tirant de son lit ce matin-là, Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Le manque de sommeil, ajouté aux peurs nocturnes que lui faisait subir Voldemort et au stress du match de Quidditch contre le Serdaigle à venir lui mettaient les nerfs à vif. Il ne parla à personne pendant le petit-déjeuner, et Hermione tout comme Ron eurent la sagesse de le laisser tranquille. Le vendredi matin, les Gryffondor de Sixième Année n'avaient qu'un seul cours, celui de Métamorphoses avancées et le reste de la matinée leur était libre. Tandis que Ron et Hermione laissaient Harry seul pour assister à une réunion de Préfets, Harry décida de faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard pour s'aérer les idées. En apercevant la Cabane de Hagrid, il songea vaguement qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis le début de l'année. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler à cet instant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais en frappant à sa porte, il n'eut aucune réponse.

L'immense Gardien des Clés de Poudlard s'était fait assez rare depuis le début d'année, et Harry s'était figuré qu'entre ses cours et ses charges à Poudlard, sans compter ses nombreuses visites à Graup, il n'avait pas le temps pour les mondanités. Il frappa de nouveau dans le vide, presque par réflexe. D'ordinaire Hagrid lui ouvrait toujours sa porte. Et Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter irrémédiablement. Mais il n'y avait personne. De toute façon, en grandissant il fallait bien apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Il supposait que c'était ça, devenir adulte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la Forêt Interdite, se disant qu'Hagrid devait être avec Graup car il ne donnait pas de cours le vendredi. C'est là que la sensation naquit en lui.

D'abord ce fut un bruit. Des bruits plutôt, très étranges, émanant des sombres fourrés de la dangereuse Forêt. Celle-ci avait toujours été menaçante, et avait toujours émis des bruits repoussant les plus téméraires, aussi loin que Harry s'en souvenait. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, l'adolescent ressentait toujours une appréhension mi-rationnelle mi-irrationnelle à l'idée de sa proximité. Mais cette fois-ci, la menace semblait différente et plus tangible. Grandissante même. Harry se sentait enveloppé par cette atmosphère, et se mit à marcher vers l'orée de la Forêt sans vraiment y penser, attiré comme un aimant. A mesure qu'il approchait, les bruits étranges ressemblaient de plus en plus à des murmures ou des cris et plaintes étouffées, similaires à celles qu'il avait déjà entendu au Département des Mystères, derrière le voile. Et comme l'été précedent, il avait envie de se rapprocher, encore plus près. Mais paradoxalement, plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait une pression s'exercer dans sa poitrine, et quelque chose d'invisible l'attraper par la gorge pour l'étouffer.

Sa tête tournait et ses yeux se brouillaient. Quelque chose était en train de naître dans la Forêt. Quelque chose dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher ... Something wicked this way come comme dirait l'autre ... Sa cicatrice continuait à bourdonner tranquillement mais un peu plus intensément. Son coeur battait plus vite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, la Forêt Interdite l'angoissait réellement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à avancer pour explorer ce qui l'attirait ou s'il devait s'arracher à cette attraction et fuir au loin, mais le Destin décida pour lui quand son attention hypnotique fut rompue par des éclats de voix. Il se détourna de l'obscure Forêt, et aperçut de loin un groupe d'élèves allongés sur l'herbe, surveillés par Firenze le Centaure. Mais les éclats de voix suraigus n'émanaient pas d'eux pas mais du Professeur Trelawney qui les rejoignait depuis le château en les houspillant. Curieux, Harry s'approcha pour assister à un drôle de spectacle.

" Inadmissible ! Absurde ! Je me plaindrai auprès du Directeur Dumbledore ! "

Sybille Trelawney progressait maladroitement dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, soulevant le bas de sa robe vaporeuse et multicolore, découvrant ainsi des chevilles blanches et noueuses à l'équilibre précaire. On se demandait même comment elle pouvait tenir debout du haut de ces chevilles friables et avec ces jambes tordues. Ses kilos de bagues et bracelets à chaque bras tintinabulaient violemment, tout comme ses colliers pendus autour d'un cou immense tendu avec un semblant de dignité. La bouche pincée et les yeux plus gros que jamais, cachés furieusement derrière les loupes lui faisant office de lunettes, elle soufflait comme un taureau sur le point de charger lorsqu'elle s'arrêta finalement à côté de Firenze. Celui-ci l'ignora et continuait à regarder ses élèves, des Gryffondor de Cinquième Année reconnut Harry en apercevant la tignasse rousse de Ginny, qui se demandaient s'ils devaient poursuivre l'exercice ou prêter attention à leur Furie de Professeur de Divination.

" C'est intolérable ! Je mérite plus de respect ! " cria Trelawney.

" Que voulez-vous ? " daigna alors lui demander Firenze.

" Ce que je veux ? hurla-t-elle. D'abord savoir ce que font mes élèves à se pavaner dans l'herbe ! "

" Ce sont également mes élèves. J'essaie de leur montrer des choses à défaut de pouvoir le leur apprendre, puisque ce n'est pas à leur portée. "

" Vous ... Mais ... "

Trelawney tremblait de rage, et les têtes blondes du cours de Divination des Gryffondor s'étaient toutes relevées à présent. Les élèves, muets de stupeur, s'étaient redressés sur leurs coudes ou carrément assis en tailleur, mais tous observaient leurs deux Professeurs de Divination, l'étrange centaure et l'absurde charlatane se défier.

" Et puis-je être informée de ce que vous essayez de leur montrer, puisque nous devons partager leur enseignement ? " se reprit-elle après un moment de flottement.

" Voir. "

" Ah ! s'exclama-t-il triomphalement. Jamais ils ne trouveront leur Troisième Oeil dans ces conditions ! Ils doivent s'élever, et se concentrer sur eux-même, dans Ma salle en haut de Ma tour ! "

" C'est complètement inutile, répliqua Firenze avec calme. Ils doivent écouter la nature et se rapprocher du sol. Bien sûr c'est inutile également puisqu'ils ne sauront jamais lire les étoiles, mais au moins ils peuvent devenir plus perceptifs au moment présent qui conditionne le passé et le futur. "

" Ah nous y sommes ! La " nature ", oui voilà, ben voyons ! Je savais qu'un centaure pousserait ces pauvres enfants à procéder à des cérémonies païennes malsaines. C'est une honte ! Nous sommes ici pour leur prodiguer un enseignement et les ouvrir à l'au-delààààà ! Pas pour les faire danser nus autour d'un cromelech ! "

" Hey mais je ne veux pas me mettre nue ! " cria apeurée une élève de Cinquième Année.

" Pourtant c'est marrant à faire ! " affirma Dahud Jones.

Harry, qui était resté un peu à l'écart pour observer la scène, soupira profondément en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Il avait oublié qu'elle était dans la même classe que Ginny. L'avoir dans son entourage proche toute la journée devait être intéressant, mais éreintant également. Surtout éreintant. Harry se félicitait d'y échapper, mais aussi d'avoir laissé tomber la Divination. Les cours semblaient encore pire qu'avant.

" C'est une perte de temps ! décréta Trelawney avec hauteur. Je ferais mieux de les ramener dans ma tour ! "

" Un cours de Divination dans un endroit où l'on ne peut regarder le ciel ne leur sert à rien. " déclara Firenze.

" Voyez-vous des étoiles sinistre semi-homme ? éclata Trelawney en pointant le doigt au ciel. Nous sommes en plein jour ! "

" Et n'êtes-vous donc pas capable de voir les choses sinistre humaine ? rétorqua Firenze avec impatience. Les étoiles brillent si fort qu'on les aperçoit de jour. Je suis venu leur montrer. Ils ne peuvent accéder au savoir des centaures mais ils peuvent au moins constater ceci. "

" Ridicule. "

" Et euh c'est mauvais signe de voir les étoiles en plein jour ? " demanda quelqu'un.

Firenze considéra le garçon ayant posé la question un long moment, tandis que Trelawney brassait l'air, indignée.

" Un signe n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, répondit-il, elliptique. Il se contente d'exister. Les étoiles brûlent pour que les humains puissent les voir. Et les centaures se plient à la volonté des cieux, qui choisissent de montrer ou de dissimuler. Les signes ne sont pas là pour décider de leur destinée à la place des hommes. Ils sont là pour parler de leur choix. "

" Ce discours sans queue ni tête, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la Divination, moi ! " cria Trelawney, hystérique.

" En gros, ce que vous voulez dire en somme, tenta timidement Penelope Winch, une amie de Dahud, c'est que les étoiles attirent notre attention mais ne peuvent nous donner les solutions que nous seuls pouvons connaître ? "

" C'est grossièrement exact, petite humaine. " concéda Firenze.

" Comment ? Vous prenez les ... Les élucubrations grotesques de ce semi-homme au sérieux ? C'est ... C'est inacceptable ! "

" Mais Professeur Trelawney ... C'est un centaure ! " se justifia péniblement la jeune fille.

" Vous ... Je ... Lavage de cerveau ! C'est un lavage de cerveau ! "

" C'est son cerveau à elle qui mériterait d'être récuré ... " commenta Ginny à ses camarades.

" Miss Weasley ! ... C ... Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! "

Harry haussa les sourcils jusqu'au ciel, au moins. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu Trelawney retirer de points. Elle devait vraiment être en rogne. Ce qui en soi lui semblait particulièrement bizarre, dans le sens bizarre d'un point de vue de sorcier. Donc très bizarre.

" Cette école ne tourne plus rond ! "

Trelawney se mit ensuite à vociférer violemment sur les pertes des traditions, les moqueries faciles des sorciers sur son Art, les techniques absurdes et inappropriées des semi-hommes, tout en marchant de long en large sur ses chevilles pâles et si fines qu'elles semblaient cassables. On ne l'avait jamais vue aussi remontée, et même sa crise de l'an passé lorsqu'Ombrage l'avait faite renvoyer faisait pâle figure. Les élèves l'observaient, fascinés, comme devant une curiosité de foire, et Firenze l'ignorait. Le centaure regardait en fait avec insistance dans la direction de Harry. Le garçon le salua, pensant que c'était lui qui attirait son attention, mais en réalité, Firenze ne parut pas le remarquer. Son regard était lointain, et Harry comprit bien vite que c'était la Forêt Interdite qui l'attirait. L'adolescent frissonna, comme si le centaure avait lui aussi remarqué les étranges ondes dangereuses émanant de la forêt sombre. Mais il se réprimanda et se rappela que Firenze avait été banni par les autres centaures et que c'était là probablement la raison de son attention. L'étrange sensation qu'il avait eue en se dirigeant vers la Forêt Interdite était probablement une coïncidence.

Puis Firenze sembla enfin apercevoir Harry et hocha la tête, comme pour approuver ses pensées. Leur contact visuel dura à peine le temps d'exister puis il reporta son attention sur Trelawney l'hystérique. Avec lassitude, il lui murmura une remarque qui réussit à lui fermer son clapet et qui lui fit fixer le centaure longuement d'un air outré, et bouche bée. Finalement, Ginny, qui semblait s'ennuyer fermement en Divination, se leva et fit signe à ses camarades de se disperser. Elle prévint Firenze que l'heure de cours s'était écoulée, et il l'approuva en retournant vers ses quartiers à l'intérieur de Poudlard, tâtant délicatement du sol de son sabot. Mais Trelawney le suivit, encore plus hystérique, et bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Ginny dit quelque chose à ses deux amies, Dahud Jones et Penelope Winch, qui les fit rire. Puis Dahud aperçut Harry de loin, qui malheureusement se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'il ne pouvait plus ni fuir, ni se cacher.

" CAPITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! "

Harry se retint de crier " Oh non ! " à mesure qu'un irrésistible mal de tête s'installait en songeant qu'il allait devoir la supporter. Il rassembla tout son courage pour gommer sa mauvaise humeur et se força à sourire.

" Dahud ! Ma Poursuiveuse préférée ! " lui sourit-il tout en pensant vaguement qu'il forçait un peu el trait.

" Quelle joie de te croiser par hasard Capitaine ! Justement je pensais que pour le match de ce soir, on pourrait engager des trolls nains et les disséminer dans les gradins des Serdaigle et des Serpentard pour frapper leurs plus fidèles supporters, et ainsi on aurait l'avantage psychologique du ... Que ... Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit Capitaine ? Je suis ta Poursuiveuse Préférée ? Tu le penses ? Moi ? Mais c'est un honneur ! Je t'aime Capitaine ! "

" Là, je suis jalouse ... " soupira Ginny.

" Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, dit Dahud en lui tapotant l'épaule. Le Capitaine t'aime aussi, sincèrement. Mais d'une façon totalement différente. Tu resteras toujours la numéro 2 dans son coeur ... "

" Oui enfin Dahud ... C'était une façon de parler. " intervint finalement Harry.

" Hein ? ... Ah ah ! Je le savais. Capitaine Volage ! " rajouta-t-elle avec un éclair noir dans les yeux.

Elle se drapa dans sa dignité pour bouder, et Harry remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été poussé à la supplier de se taire. Il sentait que cette année allait être très longue, et au vu de sa tête pleine comme une pastèque, il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir engagée. Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil confiant.

" T'en fais pas, elle va se calmer, c'est son premier match ... lui murmura-t-elle. Si la pression ne l'assomme pas, l'épuisement s'en chargera. "

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répoindre, car Dahud qui semblait venir à l'instant de se souvenir de quelque chose balaya d'un coup sa mauvaise humeur pour se pointer devant lui en prenant par la main sa copine Penelope, qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Souriant à pleine dents, Dahud laissa sa place à la timide jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, et s'éloigna d'un pas, faisant au passage un clin d'oeil prononcé à Harry.

" Harry, tu te souviens de ma copine Penelope ? " dit-elle fièrement.

" Euh oui ... On est de la même Maison bien sûr que je ... "

" Je le savais ! s'écria-t-elle triomphalement. J'ai toujours senti qu'une forte alchimie vous liait ! "

" Euh ... "

" Mais ça ne va pas Dahud ? " protesta alors Penelope en faisant les gros yeux.

" Allez ne sois pas timide, Pene, tu as notre beau Capitaine devant toi qui te sourit d'un air charmeur. "

Harry était d'accord sur le fait qu'il était devant elle, c'était certain, et tangible, mais le passage sur son air charmeur, là il ne voyait pas par contre.

" Penelope est une très grande fan de Quidditch, poursuivit Dahud en tendant les bras vers son amie, comme si elle présentait un produit de télé-achat. C'est aussi une fille très intelligente, qui s'intéresse à la recherche et au Professorat. Regarde-moi son charmant minois et ses yeux de biche, elle n'est pas belle ? Et je le répète, elle adore le Quidditch. Elle existe pour le Quidditch."

Harry, jusque là hypnotisé par la démence latente de Dahud qui tentait de s'extirper de son enveloppe corporelle, regarda pour la première fois la jeune fille. Penelope était effectivement jolie même si sa profonde stupeur en fixant Dahud comme si elle venait d'une autre planète la faisait ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Ah donc ce n'était pas qu'eux, même les amis proches de Dahud ne s'y faisaient pas.

" Euh oui j'aime bien mais euh ..."

" Vas-y Penelope, parle de ta grande passion pour le Quidditch ! Harry aime les filles qui aiment le Quidditch, c'est Ronnie qui me l'a dit ! "

" Hein ? Mais Dahud ... "

Harry pensa vaguement qu'il faudrait qu'il tue Ron la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Histoire de le décourager, la prochaine fois que l'idée saugrenue d'aider Dahud à le caser lui traverserait l'esprit. Il regarda de nouveau la pauvre et jolie Penelope qui avait visiblement envie de s'enfuir et qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il décida de lui prêter une main charitable.

" Alors, c'est quoi ton équipe préférée ? "

Le regard noir et écarquillé de Penelope se posa sur lui, à la façon d'un petit lapin ébloui par les phares d'une voiture.

" Mon équipe préférée ? Euh ... Les ... Tournesols Grillés de Tottenham ? Leur ... Euh ... Leur Suiveur, Alex Covington, est très doué. " lança-t-elle.

" Oui ... sourit Harry. C'est une équipe intéressante. Qui n'existe pas, mais très bel effort d'imagination. "

" Je vois ... Et je parie que Alex Covington n'existe pas non plus ? " soupira-t-elle.

" En fait si, il est Batteur pour les Canons de Chudley. Mais un Suiveur, par contre, ça sort tout droit de ton imagination. "

" Mince ... soupira-t-elle avec dérision. On était à ça de vivre une grande histoire d'amour ! Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant ... "

" Mais ... Pene ! protesta Dahud. N'abandonne pas, vous vous accordez parfaitement ! "

" Dahud non ! "

" Pourquoi tu fuis l'amour ? "

" Laisse-moi tranquille Dahud à la fin ! "

Penelope s'enfuit rapidement, tête baissée, poursuivie par Dahud qui la harcelait de propos insensés sur la quête du grand amour. Harry resta seul avec Ginny.

" Je pourrais avoir une explication à ce qui vient de se passer ? " fit-il.

" Oh Dahud s'inquiète pour sa copine Penelope ... Elle est assez discrète, et ne participe pas vraiment aux activités de Poudlard. Elle pense qu'elle serait mieux dans sa peau si elle avait un copain. Et comme elle pense aussi que tu es en mal d'amour elle a pensé que ça collerait entre vous. "

" Moi en mal d'amour ? Mais pas du tout ! se vexa Harry. Cette fille est folle. En parlant de folie, que signifiait la scène que j'ai vu avec Trelawney et Firenze ? "

" Eh bien comme Dumbledore ne veut se séparer d'aucun d'eux, ils doivent se partager l'enseignement en Divination. Trelawney est vexée et Firenze ... Bon ça lui est un peu égal, il est à Poudlard pour Dumbledore. Mais comme leur conception de la Divination est opposée, on a souvent le droit à des scènes de la sorte. Mais Trelawney ne trompe personne ... Elle sait très bien que les Centaures sont les plus légitimes à parler d'avenir ... Je crois surtout qu'elle a peur de perdre son travail ... "

Harry approuva mais en même temps il aurait souhaité que Trelawney soit réellement inapte en Divination. Ce qu'elle était, exceptée pour une certaine Prophétie qu'il devait se traîner comme un boulet. Ginny l'interrompit dans ses pensées pour lui demander s'il n'était pas trop nerveux au sujet du match.

" On verra. Et toi ça va ? "

" Je suis prête pour le massacre. Enfin le leur, je veux dire ... "

" J'avais compris. Je note l'enthousiasme. "

" Bon je te laisse, je vais tenter d'arrêter Dahud avant qu'elle ne propose à tous les garçons de Gryffondor d'épouser Penelope ... "

Harry éclata de rire et laissa Ginny partir. Il se dirigea vers le Château pour rentrer, lorsqu'il vit les Serdaigle de Cinquième Année rentrer de leur cours de botaniques, traversant le parc depuis les serres. Isibeal Carter était à la traîne, son sac s'étant craqué, elle s'était baissée pour ramasser ses notes sur le cours de Chourave, laissant ses amis partir devant. Harry ne résista pas à la tentation d'aller l'asticoter pour le plaisir, et s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à genoux à ses pieds.

" Gryffondor n'a pas encore gagné le match mais tu te prosternes déjà à mes pieds ? "

" Aaaaaaargh ! Potter ça t'amuse de me causer des frayeurs comme ça ? " s'écria-t-elle en sursautant.

" En fait je pensais surtout t'agacer, pas te faire peur. Si j'avais su je m'y serais pris comme ça depuis des semaines. Faut pas être aussi sensible Carter ... Sinon tu ne tiendras pas longtemps au Quidditch. Ce n'est pas un sport de mauviette. "

" Alors comment tu as fait pour tenir ? " répliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

" Sans doute parce que mes adversaires étaient de ta trempe. "

" Ne fais pas le malin. Je vais t'écraser. Je suis plutôt bonne comme Attrapeuse. Et comme tu portes tous les malheurs et toute la poisse du monde sur tes épaules, ce sera du gâteau. "

" Tu sais que tu es une fille insensible, égocentrique, mesquine et infréquentable ? J'ai vraiment hâte que mon équipe écrase la tienne, et surtout j'ai hâte de te prendre le Vif d'Or sous ton nez. "

" Je pourrais te surprendre, avoir été invisible m'a rendue maîtresse dans l'art de la feinte ! "

" Je n'appelle pas ça de la feinte, mais de la fourberie, et c'est loin d'être un art. "

" Comme vous y allez, monsieur Potter, de la fourberie ! Je me suis juste un peu amusée au détriment des autres lorsque je souffrais de mon " handicap " ! Je n'ai fait de mal à personne ... "

" Nous n'avons pas la même signification de l'amusement. "

" Et c'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es amusé monsieur-le-rabat-joie-sauveur-de-l'Humanité ? "

Harry commençait à moins s'amuser dans leur petite joute verbale. Surtout qu'elle gagnait. Il avait bien le droit d'être coincé, non, avec toutes les tuiles qui lui tombaient sans arrêt dessus ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et se rendit compte piteusement que la dernière fois qu'il s'était amusé, c'était à un entraînement de Quidditch. Y avait plus exaltant.

" Laisse-moi deviner ... poursuivit Isibeal, narquoise. La dernière fois que tu as joué au Quidditch ? C'est un peu pathétique non ? "

" Pas beaucoup moins qu'avoir passé les quinze premières années de son existence invisible."

" Pas beaucoup moins qu'avoir passé les seize premières années de son existence à échapper à des tentatives des meurtres multiples et brutales d'hommes très dangereux. "

" Là j'abandonne, effectivement, au chapitre j'ai pour l'instant une vie à la con, je te bats. "

" Ca te fera au moins une victoire aujourd'hui. "

" Je te propose un truc, Carter, articula Harry entre ses dents, de plus en plus agacé. Comme visiblement tu ne doutes de rien on pourrait parier ... "

" Je ne te savais pas joueur Potter ! Ca m'intéresse ! sourit Isibeal, avec un air peu recommandable. Je savais que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas si vertueux ni coincés : l'appât du gain et un peu d'amusement pour pimenter le jeu, ça foire jamais ! "

" Je ne parlais pas d'argent, soupira Harry. Je te proposais de parier des informations. Si je gagne, tu me parles un peu de l'Arche et du travail de ta mère. "

" Pas question. "

" Je vois. Donc tu es sûre de perdre contre moi c'est ça, Zib-Zib ? "

" T'as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça. J'en ai marre de tes obsessions et de celles de tes copains. Au lieu de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vivez vos vies d'adolescents. "

" J'ai une cicatrice sur le front qui m'en empêche. Alors, tu le tiens ce pari ? "

" Tu essaies de m'entuber là Potter. Le plaisir de te battre au Quidditch ne se paie pas si cher. J'aurai quoi moi en échange ? "

" Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! "

" Petit joueur Potter. Il n'y a rien que je pourrais vouloir et que tu puisses me donner. En fait je ne veux rien. Je suis habituée à ne rien vouloir, ça évite les désillusions quand on est invisible."

" Mais maintenant tu ne l'es plus ! "

A la grande surprise de Harry, elle haussa les épaules et sembla un peu triste, faisant la moue.

" Pour ce que ça change ... "

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Isibeal, Harry baissa légèrement sa garde, ressentant une légère compassion pour elle. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, et insupportable ou pas, elle ne l'avait pas mérité.

" C'est assez dur comme vie non ? "

" Comparativement à la tienne, pas tant que ça. "

" Et tu en veux à ta mère pour ça ? " demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Bien sûr que oui, lâcha-t-elle avec une honnêteté qui le surprit. Je l'ai même détestée. Je comprends pourquoi elle a utilisé ce sortilège, mais j'étais comme en prison. J'étouffais. Je lui en veux toujours d'ailleurs. Ne fais pas cette tête Potter, c'est normal de détester ses parents. Ce sont des êtres humains qui font des erreurs. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'as pas connu les tiens. Mais s'ils avaient vécu, ils n'auraient pas été les êtres parfaits que tu imagines. Ils auraient aussi fait des erreurs. Parfois tu les aurais détestés."

" Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Au moins je les aurais connus. "

" Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé les connaître, mes parents, le coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est pas nous qui décidons. "

" Tu penses à ta mère, ta vraie mère, souvent ? "

" Non pas vraiment ... Ma mère adoptive, enfin ma tante, m'a donné un jour son Don de l'Archer. C'était une sorte de coupole grise, un peu genre Graal dans le troisième Indiana Jones, tu vois ? "

" Mes Moldus ne me laissent pas aller au cinéma. "

" Ah. Ca craint. Enfin bref, quand j'ai envie de penser à elle, je le prends, ça m'aide. Je me dis qu'elle doit être bien là où elle est. Personne ne la menace, ni lui fait de la peine. Elle est en paix et plus rien ne compte. Pas même moi. Et toi ? Que font tes parents en ce moment à ton avis ? "

" Sûrement une fête du tonerre des cieux, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Sirius ... "

" Ca a l'air marrant ! commenta Isibeal après avoir brièvement éclaté de rire. Vivement qu'on aille en Enfer pour s'amuser alors. "

" Pas besoin d'attendre si longtemps ... Rendez-vous au match cet après-midi. "

" Prépare tes mouchoirs, tu vas pleurer, Potter ! "

" Je ne m'appelle pas Cho Chang ! "

Tout le long de leur joute verbale, les deux élèves s'étaient rapprochés du Château et venaient d'en franchir les portes. Isibeal se dirigea avec empressement vers sa Maison et Harry, qui commençait à avoir faim, fonça dans la Grande Salle. Rattrapant son petit-déjeuner où il n'avait presque rien avalé, il avait dévoré la moitié du buffet de midi, avec quelques bras d'elfes de maison apeurés par son appétit gargantuesque dans la foulée, quand Monsieur et Madame Préfets l'avaient rejoint. Hermione se tenait bien droite, les joues légèrement rouges et la moue satisfaite. Ron, lui, la suivait en traînant des pieds, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'ils prirent place en face de Harry, la grand rouquin parut se reprendre et avec un grand sourire lui désigna Hermione.

" Cette fille est géniale. " déclara-t-il.

" Depuis quand ? "

" Harry ! " protesta Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

" Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer Hermione, mais Ron est généralement avare en compliments ... "

" Là c'est différent Harry. Elle a bien travaillé. Elle les mérite ! "

Harry haussa les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qui avait amené Ron à regarder Hermione comme si elle était la Vierge Marie en personne.

" Elle a sauvé la Coupe de Quidditch ! " déclara-t-il avec adoration.

" N'exagère pas Ron, sourit-elle modestement. J'ai juste proposé une solution alternative. La Direction de l'Ecole tenait à cette Coupe, je pense qu'ils voulaient juste nous pousser à trouver le moyen de nous rapprocher entre Maisons en ces temps troublés. J'ai proposé quelque chose qui a mis tout le monde d'accord, et la Coupe est maintenue. Maintenant je compte sur vous pour la gagner les gars ... "

" Mais comment tu as fait ? "

" Je suis allée au plus simple. J'ai proposé qu'on organise des matchs amicaux inter-Maisons toutes les semaines. Comme ça on laisse la possibilité aux élèves de se mélanger, de s'amuser, et de pouvoir jouer même s'ils ne sont pas dans les équipes officielles. Bien sûr ça va nécessiter un peu d'organisation et de bonne volonté, mais les traditions sont préservées et tout le monde est content ... Je vais encore avoir du travail supplémentaire pour mettre tout ça en place moi ... "

Harry garda la bouche ouverte, reconnaissant, et comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron la regardait comme la Vierge Marie puisque lui aussi voyait un halo de lumière divine apparaître autour de sa tête.

" C'est génial ! Mais ... Je ne comprends pas ... Tu ne disais pas que c'était une bonne idée pourtant ? "

" Si. Et puis j'ai réfléchi ... J'ai vu que vous détestiez cette idée et j'ai compris que les élèves étaient attachés à cette compétition ... Et mon rôle en tant que Préfète est de faire le pont entre les élèves et les Professeurs. J'ai estimé que cette traidtion de la Coupe, presque aussi ancienne que notre école, devait être conservée, et qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir tant que les comportements des équipes demeuraient bon enfant. Et c'est ce qu'on leur a expliqué avec Ron. "

" Ouais enfin elle parlait et moi j'admirais béatement, précisa Ron. Elle est forte. Je crois qu'elle pourrait même convaincre Rogue de porter une robe arc-en-ciel, si elle le voulait. Harry. Elle va faire de la politique après Poudlard. Je vois ça gros comme une maison. "

" Quel est le mal ? "

" Ca pourrait être intéressant. " approuva Hermione.

" Mais ... Elle est capable d'y arriver ! Et tu t'imagines, avec les elfes de maison ... Elle est capable de les libérer ! Comment on fait si après elle est attaquée dans son bureau du Ministère par un commando kamikaze d'elfes de maisons libérés et suicidaires ? C'est dangereux ! "

" Ronald cette tentative d'humour était pathétique ... En tout cas je compte sur vous deux pour donner l'exemple, lorsque les matchs de Quidditch amicaux seront organisés. "

" Compte sur nous ! Il n'y a que les Serpentard qui sont susceptibles de gâcher la fête ... "

" Je ne sais pas ... Drago a l'air d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. "

" Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? On parle bien du même ? " répéta Harry, sceptique.

" Il a approuvé l'idée lors de la réunion ... Et il ne fait pas beaucoup parler de lui depuis le début de l'année ... Il abuse à peine de ses pouvoirs de Préfet ... On dirait presque qu'il a changé. C'est ... Perturbant. "

" Je sens le coup fourré gros comme une maison ... " gronda Ron.

" Oui c'est vrai ... songea Harry. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué mais je n'ai pas eu d'altercation majeure avec lui depuis la rentrée ... C'est comme s'il se faisait tout petit. "

" Il fait moins le malin depuis que papa est en prison ... "

" C'est juste de l'opportunisme, trancha Hermione. Tu te rappelles de la conversation que tu as surprise entre lui et sa mère à la rentrée Harry ? Elle lui a dit de se tenir à carreau et de surtout ne se compromettre dans aucun camp. D'une certaine façon, Narcissa Malefoy est plus maligne que son époux ... "

" Bah le résultat est le même : on ne peut pas faire confiance à cette petite fouine ! "

Harry approuva et les amis changèrent de sujet le reste du repas. L'après-midi suivante se déroula sans incident majeur, même si Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours, sentant la pression monter à mesure que le match approchait. D'habitude il n'avait pas vraiment le trac avant de jouer, mais le fait d'être Capitaine le faisait se sentir responsable de tous les autres joueurs et de la bonne tenue du match. Quand l'heure arriva, Ron et lui allèrent se préparer un peu en avance dans les vestiaires, tentant de se détendre. Tandis que Ron se changeait, Harry essayait de penser laborieusement à un speech d'encouragement digeste, et faisait un schéma pour rappeler aux joueurs la stratégie sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés contre Serdaigle.

" T'aurais dû demander des conseils à Hermione, commenta Ron, au sujet du speech. Elle s'est améliorée en discours. Je ne dis pas l'année dernière, quand on faisait l'AD, elle était nulle ... Mais là ... A la réunion ... C'était quelque chose. "

" Je vois ça, tu n'as pas arrêté d'en parler tout l'après-midi. On dirait une groupie. "

" Mais tu aurais dû la voir ... Quand je pense qu'elle a sauvé la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour moi ... Pour nous. Euh je veux dire pour tous les élèves, se corrigea-t-il avec maladresse. C'est fort, non ? "

" Mouais ... "

Harry pensait effectivement que c'était fort, mais il préférait ne pas encourager Ron dans cette voie. En fait il préférait ne pas s'en mêler : peu importait où Ron et Hermione s'en allaient, ni ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ce serait sans lui.

" Hum Harry ... hésita Ron après un silence. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des filles ? "

Nous y voilà ... songea Harry avec désespoir.

" Elles sont bien. " répondit-il, laconique.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait d'avoir une copine ? Enfin une petite amie ... "

" Euh ... Eh bien ... De mon expérience personnelle c'est catastrophique et humide. Mais l'idée la plus généralement répandue c'est que c'est agréable. "

" Oui voilà ... Je crois que je devrais avoir une copine."

Eh ben voilà ... Ron lui parlait exactement de ce dont il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui parle. Ca s'annonçait mal. Il ne pouvait pas prendre position entre Hermione et Ron. Un couple Hermione et Ron c'était pour Harry quelque chose de supra-humain, une tornade, un cyclone, et il ne voulait surtout pas être piégé à l'intérieur quoiqu'il arrive.

" Ecoute Ron, fais les choses comme tu le sens mais ..."

" Tu crois que je devrais ... Inviter une fois Dahud ? "

Harry fit les gros yeux. Dahud ? Dahud Jones ? Mais il perdait la tête ou quoi ? Il n'était quand même pas aveugle à ce point là non ?

" Jones ? Tu veux sortir avec Dahud Jones ? "

" Non mais ... Pour essayer ? "

" Pour essayer ? "

" Bah ... Si tu y réfléchis, ce n'est pas stupide. Par exemple, avec Cho, ça se serait peut-être mieux passé si tu avais pu t'entraîner avec une autre fille avant ? "

" L'ex-petit ami de Cho est mort par ma faute, ma brillante relation avec elle était sabordée avant même qu'elle ne commence. "

" Bon, mauvais exemple. Mais j'ai quand même une réputation à tenir moi. "

" Ah bon ? "

" Bah oui, imagine : je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch, le bras droit du Capitaine, je suis Préfet, toute l'école me regarde et à seize ans je n'ai toujours pas eu de copine ! "

" Ce n'est pas dramatique ... "

" Bah quand même ... Mes frères se foutent de moi. Ginny aussi, mais elle, son problème ce serait plutôt d'avoir un trop-plein de petits copains ..."

" Oui oui bon abrège la partie " Ginny " de tes soliloques sinon on n'a pas fini. "

" Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec ma soeur ? " tenta-t-il.

" Ron ! " s'indigna Harry.

" J'aurais plus confiance si c'était toi ! "

" Je ne vais pas sortir avec ta soeur juste pour te faire plaisir ! "

" Quoi elle n'est pas assez bien ma soeur ? " se vexa Ron.

" Elle est très bien, mais ce n'est pas le problème. J'en ai un peu marre que tout le monde veuille me fourguer quelqu'un avec qui sortir ... Déjà que Dahud tout à l'heure voulait me caser avec sa copine Penelope ... "

" Penelope WInch ? Pas bavarde, mais jolie. J'aime bien les filles qui ont de longs cheveux bouclés, ça leur donne un air de princesse qui ..."

" RON ! "

" Quoi ? "

" On s'éloigne du sujet de départ là ... Toi et Dahud ! Je croyais que tu la détestais ! "

" Elle est insupportable et elle me colle. C'est vrai. Mais si je l'invite, je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui. Et puis avec elle je pourrai m'entraîner à sortir avec une fille, et ce ne sera pas grave si ça ne marche pas ! "

" Tu veux l'utliser ? "

" Noooooooooooon ... Enfin un peu. Mais elle s'y retrouvera, puisqu'elle est folle de moi. "

" Ron. Réfléchis un peu. Si tu acceptes un seul rendez-vous avec Dahud, tu l'auras sur le dos le reste de tes jours. Elle ne te lâchera plus jamais. "

" Oh ... Oui vu comme ça, ça donne à réfléchir. "

" Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une fille qui te plaît vraiment de sortir avec toi ? "

" Euh bah ... Je ne sais pas ... Elle peut dire non. Et ... On ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment quelqu'un en tête ... "

Harry le regarda avec un scepticisme suprême mais ne fit aucun commentaire : les autres joueurs de l'équipe commençaient à investir les vestiaires. Le match contre Serdaigle se déroula sans incident majeur. Les deux équipes se valaient et les scores furent serrés jusqu'à ce que Harry repère et attrappe le VIf d'Or, offrant la victoire à son équipe. Harry brandit le Vif d'Or enserré dans son poing et poussa un cri de joie, bientôt relégué dans les tribunes des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffles. Les joueurs de son équipe vinrent féliciter Harry puis chevauchèrent triomphalement leurs balais pour faire le tour du terrain. Harry adressa un signe à Isibeal avant de les rejoindre. Elle n'était pas passée loin de l'attraper la première.

" Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais ! " la nargua-t-il.

" Meurs, Potter ! "

" En gagnant ? Avec joie ! "

Harry éclata de rire et s'apprêtait à bifurquer pour rejoindre ses co-équipiers dans leur tour d'honneur quand un cri horrible, puissant et inhumain le glaça sur place. Il s'aperçut qu'Isibeal, qui se tenait sur son balai les bras croisés contre son ventre pour bouder, effrayée par le cri déchirant, avait perdu l'équilibre et il eut le réflexe de la rattraper à temps. Elle remonta difficilement sur son balai, aidée par Harry, puis tous deux observèrent muets et inquiets ce qu'il se passait. Le bruit était si puissant, claquant comme un coup de tonnerre, qu'il ramena un silence stupéfait et angoissé sur le terrain et dans les tribunes. Les Professeurs qui assistaient au match s'étaient levés et regardaient livides, en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Harry sentit une pression désagréable dans sa poitrine en regardant la sombre forme menaçante des arbres se dressant vers le ciel, et frissonna jusque dans ses entrailles quand le second cri retentit, encore plus fort, et plus suraigu. La plupart des élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles tant c'était désagréable, et Harry vit Isibeal trembler sur son balai.

" C'est quoi ça ? "

" Aucune idée ... "

Un troisième cri retentit à ce moment-là mais il ne s'agissait plus du même, c'était le cri étouffé et humain d'une femme, et en prêtant attentivement le regard, Harry distingua dans l'obscurité la silhouette maladroite du Professeur Trelawney qui traversait le parc en hurlant comme une hystérique. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta plus fut de voir Firenze lui aussi dans le parc, galoper tout droit en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Il ne fut pas le seul à être interpelé visiblement car aussitôt un mouvement commun émana de la tribune des Professeurs, qui en descendirent tous pour se hâter vers le parc. Quelques poignées d'élèves curieux et téméraires les suivirent tandis que d'autres préféraient fuir dans le Châterau se réfugier à mesure qu'un nouveau cri perçant et inhumain était poussé dans la Forêt Interdite. Harry manoeuvra son balai pour atteindre le parc et partit si vite qu'il ne vit même pas si Isibeal l'avait suivi.

En se rapprochant, il entendit de plus en plus distinctement les cris d'horeur de Trelawney qui ne cessait de baragouiner qu'il fallait empêcher Firenze de les rejoindre, et instinctivement, il se mit à voler autour du centaure en rase-motte pour le freiner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais le centaure avait le regard rouge et fou, et les horribles cris venant de la Forêt redoublaient. D'autres élèves sur leurs balais l'avaient rejoint, Ron et deux garçons de Serdaigle. Ils l'aidèrent à empêcher Firenze de continuer à avancer tandis que les Professeurs menés par Dumbledore les rejoignaient, essoufflés. Le Diercteur murmura une formule que Harry ne comprit pas mais qui sembla calmer le centaure puisqu'il s'arrêta. Le vieux mage fit ensuite signe aux quatre garçons sur leurs balais d'atterir et en se posant en même temps que Ron, Harry aperçut brièvement la tête ébourriffée d'Hermione.

" Firenze, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ? " s'enquit calmement Dumbledore alors que les cris venaient de cesser.

" Les centaures se rassemblent, expliqua Firenze d'une voix puissante et confuse. Ils crient pour annoncer leur départ ! Je n'ai pas pu y résister, nous autres sommes nés pour nous réunir quand l'appel est lancé ... "

" Pourquoi se rassemblent-ils ? " demanda Rogue, un peu inquiet.

" Regardez le ciel ! Les étoiles sont incandescentes. Des choses vont arriver. Et cet endroit n'est plus sûr pour les centaures. Ils fuient la Forêt. "

" Quelles choses vont arriver ? "

" Nous n'avons aucune raison de le dire ... Vous autres humains, prenez garde. Nous ne sommes que les premiers à nous en apercevoir, mais bientôt d'autres créatures fuiront cette forêt. Des choses vont se produire. Des choses étrangères à la Nature et qui vont lui causer du mal. Des folies. "

Sybille Trelawney poussa un cri aigu en entendant la funeste prédiction de Firenze puis s'évanouit dans les bras du Professeur Rogue qui à son grand mécontentement dut la soutenir puisqu'il se trouvait à côté d'elle. Harry ne sut quoi penser au juste des paroles de Firenze, mais Dumbledore semblait très inquiet et lui-même avait senti le matin une attraction dangereuse provenant de la Forêt. A ses côtés, Ron était livide. Au milieu de toute la confusion, Dumbledore prit les choses en main et demanda à McGonagall de ramener tous les élèves au Château et à Rogue de conduire Trelawney chez Madame Pomfresh. Puis il fit signe à Hagrid de l'aider à calmer Firenze et à le ramener à Poudlard. Avant de lui prêter main forte, Hagrid passa à côté de Harry et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, affectueusement.

" Harry ... Un conseil : ne t'approche pas de la Forêt, ni toi ni tes amis, c'est dangereux en ce moment. Moi-même j'y vais rarement, et encore uniquement à cause de Graup. Fais bien attention à toi ! "

Harry acquiesça mais ne put lui répondre car la voix autoritaire et glaciale de McGonagall exorta les élèves à rentrer immédiatement, et il pouvait sentir très nettement son regard perçant peser sur lui. Il emboîta alors aussitôt docilement le pas à Ron dans sa direction, mais ce fut sans compter sur Rogue qui depuis un moment cherchait désespéremment à se débarrasser de la pauvre Trelawney dans les vapes. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il laissa tomber le Professeur de Divination dans leurs bras et murmura, glacial " Potter, Weasley, je vous réquisitionne pour m'aider à emmener le Professeur Trelawney à l'Infirmerie. ".

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard tendu et soupirèrent en prenant chacun par un bras la femme évanouie. Ils regardèrent à regret Hermione disparaître dans une foulée d'élèves à la suite de McGonagall, et durent se résoudre à coller au pas rapide de Rogue qui se retournait toutes les minutes en leur persiflant qu'ils lambinaient inutilement. Après avoir réussi à traîner laborieusement Trelawney à l'Infirmerie, Rogue leur ordonna sèchement de l'allonger sur un lit tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'approchait, l'air inquiet.

" Que lui est-il arrivé ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Firenze a fait une prédiction et ça l'a fait défaillir. Les centaures fuient la Forêt Interdite. " expliqua succintement Rogue.

" Pourquoi ça ? "

" Apparemment ils ont peur que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête ... Dumbledore a l'air cependant soucieux. Que faites-vous toujours là vous deux ? Débarrassez le plancher ! " cracha-t-il en direction de ROn et Harry.

Mais au moment où les deux garçons tournaient les talons, Trelawney se réveillait en émettant un râle. La voix transformée et les pupilles dilatées comme le jour où Harry l'avait vue prédire le retour du Serviteur de Voldemort auprès de son Maître.

" Les Ténèbres ... cracha Trelawney, dans un état second. Le Seigneur les appelle à lui, et la Puissance appelle à la Puissance ... Les animaux vont fuir, les créatures noires se disperser, la Nature sera violée et les brèches seront multiples. Tout finira par se rejoindre, il n'y aura plus ni morts, ni vivants. Il n'y aura plus rien d'autre, que les Ténèbres ... "

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Ilys :** Moi j'aime bien imaginer Sirius en alcoolo chronique notoire dépressif. Hum ... M'écrirais bien un OS là-dessus. On le rajoute sur ma pile de projets et on lui colle le numéro 64 ... Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre (et là je pèse sur le merci puisque tout le monde ne l'a pas aimé, c'est nouveau, mais sympa ! Ca change quoi !) ... Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû faire une histoire QUE sur le Monde d'En-Dessous sauf que ... Bah c'est pas possible. L'histoire n'a pas été conçue comme ça. Sauf la fin de la fic, qui sera une succession de chapitres se déroulant dans le Monde d'En-Dessous ... Ce sera marrant. Mais bon comme c'est la fin, ce n'est pas encore le moment d'en parler. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Krom : il est effectivement inspiré du Barbare dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk comme je l'avais annoncé lors de sa première apparition (je Disclaimerise tout à donc moi ...). Je confirme que Gertrudon est un être humain. Enfin était. Maintenant il est juste crevé comme un rat en décomposition (tu noteras ma façon poétique de parler de la mort ...). Et je suis contente de voir que les retrouvailles " décalées " avec James et Lily ne t'ont pas traumatisées ! Enfin bref, merci pour ton mot et merde pour tes exams !

**Ayako : **C'est vrai que Bian n'a pas de bol, mais bon c'est une fifille pleine de ressources alors elle s'en remettra ... Enfin j'espère ... Atta ... Je consulte mon synopsis ... Hum ... Hum ... Hum ... Ooi : elle s'en remettra. Quant à Sirius bah ... Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour aller dans un autre Enfer ... En cherchant à communier avec l'Univers il a sûrement réussi à dépasser son propre niveau de conscience. C'est balèze. Enfin ce qui est surtout balèze c'est que les Succubes ne lui aient pas pulvérisé sa petite âme ... Merci qui ? Merci Bian ! Quant à Lily ... Bah je le répète, elle est morte. Donc bon son fils c'est vraiment le cadet de ses soucis ... Mais tu noteras quand même qu'elle pose des questions sur lui, donc elle est concernée. Au minimum syndical quoi ... Sinon, ravie d'avoir brisé tes rêves romantiques : l'amour meurt effectivement, selon ma théorie. Moi je trouve ça plutôt marrant (mwaaaarf). Contente que tu aies apprécié mes petites déviances sur Arlene Machiavelli. Remus a eu chaud aux fesses effectivement, mais moi je crois plutôt qu'elle lui faisait pitié : elle n'a jamais eu la moindre chance. Bravo pour ta théorie sur Peter : brillant. Allez sur ce ... Bye bye !

**Miladjaja : **lol oui je veux bien que ce soit triste, mais personne n'a dit que mourir c'était une partie de rigolade ! Quant à la réaction de Harry quand il mourra ben ... Il sera mort, donc ça ne lui fera pas grand-chose non plus que ses parents ne se fassent pas de mouron pour lui ... Euh ... Je suis la seule à trouver ça parfaitement logique ?

**Loyalbus : **Gertrudon est une source d'insipiration dans ma vie ... Je crois qu'il va devenir mon gourou. Ou peut-être pas. En tout cas ravie qu'il continue à te plaire ! Bon tu as pu le constater sur ce chapitre, je reprends un ton un peu plus " dans l'esprit " en essayant de garder la barre fixe ... On verra ! Et merci de me conseiller Bleach : je l'ai déjà feuilleté en magasin sans réussir à me faire d'opinion alors le prochaine fois je repartirai avec pour essayer ! Bye !

**Théalie : **lol moi qui voulais faire un chapitre amusant, j'ai réussi à te déprimer ... Je suis trop cynique : j'ai tendance à penser que l'amour parental, après tout, c'est un peu surfait ! Enfin bref c'est comme ça ! Mais ça ne risque pas de s'arranger tu sais : James et Lily sont morts. Je ne peux pas les faire ressuciter pour qu'ils cajolent Harry ... Merci pour la review, bye !

**Chimgrid : **Tu commences à rattraper ton retard c'est bien ! Contente que le POV de la Mort t'aie plu malgré toutes mes idées à la noix ... Au fait ce n'est pas " Roquemoutte " mais " Rouquemoutte ". Dans ma famille c'est comme ça qu'on surnomme les gens qui sont très roux ... Lol je pensais que c'était universel moi ! AH et bizarrement, mon chat n'aime pas non plus le coup de la pince à linge sur la queue ... Comprends pas ! A ta question sur le rapport entre l'Archer et les Détraqueurs, je te réponds : tu verras. Il y en a effectivement un, bien observé. Une baguette zazou c'est une sorte de matraque surmontée de lames de rasoir (sadique hein ?) Bon sinon je ne réponds de rien sur les conséquences de ta proposition : moi aussi j'aurais préféré que Sirius vive au détriment de Snape mais (aïeuuuuh pas taper Ayako !) mais c'est la vie et JKR en a décidé ainsi. Amen !

**Ange de un cisme : **Bah oui, la Mort c'est flippant ! Mais en même temps j'en rigole depuis le prologue dans cette fic donc depuis le temps, tu devrais être habituée ! Enfin bref c'est pas grave, je comprends très bien : on ne peut pas aimer tous les chapitres (moi j'en n'aime pas beaucoup et je suis l'auteur alors tu vois ...). Merci pour la review !

**Michelle et Karmaa : **Voilà voilà voilà ... Oui donc effectivement pétage de plomb ... AHEM. Tu devrais faire gaffe Karine, si Michelle se permet déjà de te piquer ta place dans tes reviews, elle deviendra intenable le jour où elle sera une "star". Cela dit j'ai hautement apprécié ses compliments, si si. lol Bian et Sirius sont véritablement un duo d'enfer, et dans TOUS les sens du terme. De leur vivants ils n'auraient jamais pu se supporter, ça c'est évident mais bon ... Ah les dégâts que font les personnages sur leurs auteurs ... Moi je fais le ménage dès que j'éteins Conroy ou JS, comme ça je suis tranquille. Ne te laisse pas déborder Karine : ils sont fourbes ! Au fait, j'ai fait part à Bian de la proposition de Michelle et elle lui répond ceci " Meurs. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi après. ". Charmante, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et merciiiiiiii d'avoir aimé le chapitre (moi aussi c'est un de mes préférés !). Et puis merci aussi pour tes développements sur mon petit bonus, si au moins ma twinnie s'est amusée en le lisant, je ne l'ai pas écrit pour rien ! lol ! Bon allez je te laisse et bons futurs pétages de plomb !


	19. L'Enlèvement

**Disclaimer : **Mon cerveau est malade je le crains. Cela dit je suis toujours assez lucide pour savoir que rien ne m'appartient.

**Mot de Wam : **Oui. Je suis très en retard. Mais alors très très très très en retard. Il se trouve que j'ai eu un ennui technique, qui m'a bouffé ce chapitre. Là, ce fut le drame : je devais le réécrire entièrement, et à part suivre en son intégralité une étape du Tour de France, il n'existe rien de plus chiant au monde. En plus de ça, j'ai eu quelques ennuis personnels et une absence totale d'inspiration pendant un temps certain. La bonne nouvelle c'est que c'est revenu. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'entretemps j'ai vu « Jules César » avec Marlon Brando, et je suis devenue obsédée par la série « Queer as Folk US », et je crains que ces deux événements aient quelque peu influencé l'écriture de ce chapitre. « Jules César » pour le côté intrigues politiques mêlées aux apparitions soudaines de gens euh … morts, et « Queer as Folk » parce que l'épisode 7 de la saison 5 m'a mise dans un état pitoyable (Justin pourquoi t'as quitté Brian ? Encore ? Please don't take his sunshine awaaaaaaaay) et parce que le monologue de l'épisode 8 m'a un peu inspirée l'état de ce cher Lupin (excepté le passage où Brian affirme qu'il est un drogué sexuel.) Mais comme ça ne doit pas parler à beaucoup de lecteurs, je suppose que ça ne dérangera personne. Hum. Un chapitre un peu bizarre et sombre, et ça tombe bien puisque le 19 ne sera pas non plus exactement réjouissant, donc ça vous met dans l'ambiance. Bref, bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que cette longue pause n'aura pas fait déserter mes quelques lecteurs ! XD XD

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18**

**L'ENLEVEMENT**

Le signal sonore était persistent, mais il semblait si vague que Lupin avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait très loin, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le laisser s'éteindre, et retourner dans les limbes du sommeil. Il était tellement fatigué et usé. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de la précédente pleine lune, n'ayant pu se procurer à temps de la potion Tue-Loup, et les nuits blanches consacrées aux missions de l'Ordre n'arrangeaient rien. Il remua dans le canapé usé sur lequel il s'était écroulé en rentrant de l'interrogatoire du prisonnier que lui et Shacklebolt avaient attrapé avec une poignée d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, mais il avait tout de même fallu le forcer à rentrer chez lui se reposer : le prisonnier avait été en contact avec Peter Pettigrow. Il était presque certain qu'il pouvait les mener lui. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne désirait plus …

Le signal sonore continuait à brailler. Mais cette fois-ci il était assez lucide pour l'identifier : Shacklebolt ou un autre membre de l'Ordre voulait le contacter. Une raison suffisante pour se forcer à se lever. Dès qu'il fut debout, il sentit tous ses muscles le tirailler douloureusement, et sa tête tourna violemment, lui causant quelques troubles passagers de la vision. La sonnerie martelait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il avait besoin d'un remontant au plus tôt. Une envie urgente s'installa dans ses tripes alors qu'il regardait un sachet d'herbes mélangées et des fioles de potions que Salma Lagara lui avait confiés. Elle lui avait recommandé de ne pas en abuser, mais il n'en restait déjà presque plus. Il lui faudrait passer chez elle au plus tôt. Mais d'abord, parer au plus urgent : le contact. Il s'empara du Miroir à Double Sens qui clignotait avec insistance et constata que Shacklebolt l'appelait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

« Lupin, enfin ! S'éveilla Kingsley. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite … Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as une tête de déterré. »

« Manque de sommeil. Un problème ? »

« Possible. Mon frère m'a appelé. Il veut me rencontrer d'urgence. »

« Et tu as besoin de moi pour cette petite réunion familiale ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'une rencontre anodine, il avait l'air grave. Alors je préfère emmener du renfort avec moi. Enfin … Si tu es d'attaque. »

Lupin retint un soupir, et son regard se posa brièvement sur les drogues jonchant en désordre sa table bancale de salon. La dernière chose dont il avait honnêtement besoin était d'une nouvelle intrigue politique à se rajouter aux autres.

« Toujours. » répondit-il finalement, n'étant pas une once convaincu.

« Hey, Remus, il ne faut pas que tu outrepasses tes forces … commença alors à s'inquiéter Shacklebolt. La pleine lune était il y a quelques jours. »

« Il fallait y penser avant de m'appeler. Je viens. Tu y comptais non ? »

« Je mentirais en disant le contraire. Rejoins-nous au Woody's. Tu peux transplaner, la voie est libre. »

Le contact s'interrompit sans plus de cérémonie. Shacklebolt devait s'inquiéter pour son frère, d'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il avait appelé Lupin au lieu de n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre : il était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, et sa famille était sacrée à ses yeux. Il ne voulait sans doute pas causer de problème à Adrian. Remus ne se pressa pas, d'ailleurs il en était physiquement incapable. Il alla se laver le visage pour se donner un petit coup de fouet et se changea rapidement.

En changeant de chemise, il constata que son pansement à l'abdomen était rouge de sang. Il le retira avec délicatesse et pesta devant sa blessure qui s'était remise à saigner. Il s'était lacéré le ventre pendant la pleine lune et la blessure s'était rouverte lors de leur opération de la veille. Il refit son pansement imbibé à l'essence de murlap puis finit de s'habiller. En sortant de la salle de bain, il fut pris d'une hésitation. Il voulait rester lucide pendant la rencontre, mais il se sentait à peine la force de marcher, alors transplaner à l'autre bout du pays …

La douleur lancinante qui se rappelait à lui sur son ventre le décida. Il versa les dernières herbes du sachet dans une des fioles de potion et ingéra le tout. Il en prenait vraiment trop. Beaucoup trop. Mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'effet fut presque instantanné comme toujours. La douleur disparut, et ses muscles s'oublièrent à lui. Une sensation de bien-être vertigineuse l'envahit, et il sentit libéré de toute la pression qui lui pesait constamment sur ses épaules. Il sourit, mais seulement brièvement. Son sourire lui fut arraché par l'apparition au milieu de son minuscule salon d'un bel homme brun qui ricanait. Il avait beau ne plus être totalement lucide, il ne sursauta pas car il savait que cet homme était mort, et qu'il délirait. Sirius ne reviendrait jamais …

_« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'amuser Lunard ? » _dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser Sirius. Je le fais pour tenir. »

_« Avant tu n'avais besoin d'aucune drogue pour ça. »_

« Avant ma vie était bien différente, répondit-il, ne souriant même pas de discuter dans le vide. Tu étais là. James et Lily étaient là. Peter aussi. »

_« Ne te voile pas la face. Ta vie ne s'est pas arrêtée entre le moment où nous sommes tous morts, enfin morts d'une certaine façon, et celle où nous nous sommes retrouvés et que la vérité a éclaté, mon ami. Toi et moi savons ce que tu as vécu quand Harry grandissait dans l'ignorance de la magie et que les sorciers se délectaient de la défaite de Voldemort. Nous avons chacun porté notre croix et vécu notre Enfer. »_

« Tu ne sais rien de tout ça Sirius. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'Azkaban, et je ne t'ai jamais parlé du reste. C'est une hallucination. »

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Oui, d'accord, je suis une hallucination. Ca veut dire que je mens ? Tu sais ce que t'ont fait ces drogues autrefois. Tu ne devrais pas en prendre de nouveau. »_

« Je sais. Je prends le risque. J'en ai juste besoin pour tenir le coup, tous ces morts, toutes ces menaces. Harry a besoin de moi, l'Ordre aussi. Je dois le retrouver Sirius. Les venger. Et laver ton nom. J'ai besoin de tenir. »

_« Tu vas mourir. »_

« Les hallucinations ne sont pas prophètes. Laisse-moi maintenant. »

Sirius disparut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Lupin le voyait souvent, et lui parlait. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais tant qu'il était sous l'effet des drogues, ça lui était égal. Morts ou vivants, ils venaient lui parler, et ce n'était sans doute que sa conscience qui lui envoyait des messages, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Ca pouvait paraître pathétique, mais les revoir était aussi une bonne raison pour continuer à prendre des drogues. Lupin retint ses larmes et transplana pour rejoindre Kingsley Shacklebolt au Woody's, à Londres. Le Woody's était situé dans un quartier pauvre de Londres, et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement mal fréquenté, le lieu sombrait dans la décrépitude de plus en plus chaque jour, avec ses lézardes aux murs et sa décoration glauque. L'endroit n'était pas très propre ni très bien tenu, mais c'était plutôt correct pour le quartier.

Beaucoup de sorciers qui ne fréquentaient pas le Chemin de Traverse y venaient : soit pour se mêler aux Moldus, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus dans la communauté magique. En tant que loup-garou, Remus avait fréquenté cet endroit très jeune, dès sa sortie de Poudlard en fait. Il y avait même travaillé quelques temps : le patron connaissait l'existence des sorciers, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la clientèle régulière. Mais personne n'en parlait. C'était un endroit neutre, en somme. Lorsque Lupin transplana devant l'entrée, Shacklebolt l'y attendait. L'imposant Auror au regard fier et étincelant paraissait presque dangereux dans l'obscurité malveillante de la rue. Mais ce fut avec un sourire qu'il émergea de l'ombre pour l'accueillir avec empressement. Il lui serra la main, puis commença à détailler avec curiosité Lupin, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Sirius réapparut aussitôt dans l'esprit de Remus, ricanant.

_« Ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte, _ricana Sirius. _Tu as plus l'air fantôme que moi. »_

« Tu n'es pas un fantôme. Sirius ne peut être fantôme. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il prendrait la mort comme une nouvelle aventure. »

Lupin continuait à sourire à Shacklebolt, même si son sourire était crispé, plus un rictus finalement, pour tenter de paraître normal alors qu'il délirait à moitié. Il était assez lucide pour savoir que Sirius n'était pas vraiment avec lui, et que tout se passait dans sa tête, si bien que son seul souci était de donner le change face à Kingsley qui n'entendait rien à ses délires intérieurs. Shacklebolt le dévisagea encore un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Lupin, tu es en plus mauvais état que je ne le croyais. Tonks m'a dit que tu avais été blessé la nuit dernière mais … »

« Non, c'est une plaie de la pleine lune qui s'est rouverte. Ca cicatrise, mentit-il pour achever de le rassurer. Maintenant je suis là. »

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer prendre du repos … » murmura Shacklebolt, soucieux.

« Allons Shack … Tu es sérieux là ? J'ai vécu des situations bien pires que rencontrer clandestinement ton cher frère … »

« Je sais, mais tu ne vas pas très bien ces derniers temps. D'après ce que m'a dit Tonks … »

« Tonks parle trop. Tu la connais. »

« Je la connais pour être certain que personne ne s'inquiète plus pour toi. »

« Elle ne devrait pas. Pourrait-on en finir ? Si tu tiens à ce que je me repose, faisons ce que nous avons à faire, au lieu de rester dehors en pleine nuit froide. »

« Bon. Entrons. »

Kingsley le gratifia d'un dernier regard inquiet et inquisiteur à la fois puis renonça à s'interroger plus longtemps et entra avec assurance à l'intérieur du Woody's. Remus le suivit sans broncher, n'inspectant les lieux que du coin de l'œil. Le bar n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où il y avait brièvement travaillé. Il reconnut quelques habitués qui le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête, mais il ne leur rendit pas leur salut. Sirius ricanait toujours dans son esprit, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre, le sang tamponnant dans ses veines, son visage était en feu et une folle et mince euphorie le titillait malgré les dures paroles que son délire lui faisait entendre.

_« Il n'est pas dupe. Il sait ce que te donne Salma. Il va faire le lien, et en parler aux autres. Attends-toi à être convoqué les jours prochains par Dumbledore, Lunard. »_

« Et si tu retournais d'où tu viens Sirius ? »

_« Non tu as besoin de moi. Ca te rassure de me savoir près de toi, Lunard. Les herbes de Salma t'aident à te persuader que je suis encore vivant, profites-en. Moi aussi je veux rester, je t'aime mon vieil ami. »_

« Il faut que j'arrête de faire des mélanges … »

Kingsley attira son attention fiévreuse en le tirant légèrement par sa manche. Il lui désigna du doigt la silhouette encapuchonnée de son frère cadet Adrian, qui restait immobile près du bar. Les deux membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent prudemment et à peine l'avaient-ils rejoints qu'Adrian se tournait vers eux, retirant sa capuche et découvrant son visage effrayé. « Kingsley, je suis désolé. » s'empressa-t-il de dire, avec nervosité.

« Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu sais que la communication entre les Arcadians et l'Ordre du Phénix est délicate depuis le terrible différent ayant éclaté entre les frères Dumbledore. Je suis très surveillé depuis lors, il fallait que je fasse un geste pour le Conseil afin de garder leur confiance. Kingsley, des choses graves se passent. Je ne suis plus certain que les éminences soient toutes de confiance. »

« Vas-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

« Je suis ici pour organiser une rencontre, entre vous deux, et deux membres du Conseil. Vous acceptez de les voir ? »

Remus et Shacklebolt se consultèrent du regard. Comme prévu, il ne s'agissait pas d'une rencontre amicale. La guerre en devenait imprévisible à force de multiples prédictibilités. Sans hésiter, les deux membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent à la proposition fébrile d'Adrian. Après tout ils étaient à demi-mot venus pour ça. Remus regarda tout autour de lui, pour voir l'hallucination de Sirius. A sa place, il n'eut que la vision effrayante mais tangible d'un Rogue plus blanc et noir que jamais, qui découvrait ses dents jaunies par un rictus jouissif. Il lui susurra d'une voix glaciale _« Ils savent ce que nous avons fait ». _

Remus n'eut aucune réaction visible, mais il emboîta le pas de Shacklebolt avec des sueurs froides. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette entrevue. Après un signe de tête discret échangé avec le patron du Woody's qui travaillait derrière le comptoir, Adrian emmena les deux membres de l'Ordre dans une arrière-salle. Dans la pénombre, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées comme l'avait été Adrian à leur arrivée. Les deux inconnus se découvrirent le visage après avoir reconnu les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait de la prêtresse Arcadiane Rachel Parkinson, au sourire apaisant et aux cheveux gris brillants dans l'ombre, et de Patric Doggett, l'ambigu Arcadian aux connections avec les Mangemorts. En l'identifiant, Kingsley eut un mouvement de recul et s'emporta aussitôt.

« Adrian, ne me dis pas que tu t'es lié à cet homme ? Explosa-t-il. C'est un partisan de Voldemort. »

« Je ne suis lié avec personne. » se défendit aussitôt Adrian, moite mais outré.

« J'ai moi-même demandé à Adrian de créer cette entrevue, intervint Rachel Parkinson. Quand Patric en a eu vent, il a voulu se joindre à nous. »

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. » déclara Kingsley, affirmatif.

« C'est justement là que se tient le problème : le manque de confiance, remarqua Patric, narquois. L'Ordre ne croit plus dans les Arcadians, et l'inverse est aussi vrai. Mais l'heure est grave, il n'est plus temps pour les querelles. »

L'hallucination que Remus avait de Rogue rit et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été des Mangemort ensemble.

« Les petites querelles ? Vous avez servi Voldemort. » dit Remus avec plus de calme qu'il ne s'en croyait capable vu son état.

« C'est vrai. Je n'essaie même pas de le nier. »

Avec une froideur et assurance relevant autant de l'inconscience que de l'arrogance, Patric Doggett releva lentement la manche de sa robe et leur montra la marque des Ténèbres qui y était tatouée. Puis il rencontra les regards des différents membres de l'assistance avec indifférence, visiblement fier de ce qu'il avait été.

« Mais je suis d'abord et avant-tout un prêtre Arcadian. » conclut-il en arrangeant sa manche.

« Allons. Nous sommes ici pour discuter, les apaisa Rachel. J'ai moi-même combattu Voldemort, et à une autre époque Grindelwald. Je suis une très bonne amie d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous sommes ici pour évoquer des faits supérieurs. Que l'ont soit partisan ou non de cet infect Mage Noir, nous sommes tous ici réunis par un but commun : l'empêcher d'invoquer l'Archer. »

Remus s'assit doucement, prêt à les écouter, et si Kingsley l'imita, il était évident qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en Adrian et Rachel Parkinson. Remus continuait à imaginer Rogue à ses côtés, qui restait derrière lui tandis qu'il s'installait, faisant attention à sa blessure pour ne pas la faire saigner dans un mouvement trop brusque. L'hallucination susurrait à son oreille.

_« Elle ne dévoile pas toutes ses cartes. Elle a un but précis. Ecoute mais ne lâche rien. Ne te fais pas manipuler. »_

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, rétorqua-t-il avec agacement, pensant que son faux Rogue était tout aussi envahissant et directif que le vrai. Je ne perds pas en vue qu'elle doit savoir. »

Il scruta alors avec insistance Rachel Parkinson qui se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

« Nous vous écoutons. » soupira Shacklebolt.

« Nous sommes au courant, pour les événements se déroulant à Poudlard, lâcha Patric, direct. Nous savons pour les Centaures, et la menace dans la Forêt Interdite. Et nous savons pour la Prophétie. »

« Comment pouvez-vous y savoir quoi que ce soit ? »

« Oh parce que comme les Centaures nous savons que les événements arrivent. » expliqua Rachel d'un sourire.

« Vous êtes des humains. Vous n'avez pas les pouvoirs des Centaures. A moins … réfléchit Kingsley l'air sévère. Que vous n'ayez plus de pouvoirs que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer, vous autres Arcadians. Allez-vous nous en apprendre plus sur votre caste ? »

« Jamais ! Protesta aussitôt avec vigueur Patric. Notre ordre garde ses secrets chèrement depuis des millénaires. Il est hors de question que vous appreniez quoi que ce soit : vous n'êtes pas des élus, vous ne méritez pas de connaître nos secrets et traditions. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'êtes que des sorciers. »

« Allons Patric, le coupa Rachel sèchement, ne leur manquons pas de respect. Nous ne pouvons dévoiler les secrets des Arcadians, même les plus infimes et même si cela nous aidait à rétablir la communication avec les sorciers. Mais il se passe des choses au sanctuaire général des Arcadians, depuis quelque temps. Des choses effrayantes. Des choses du même ordre que celles se déroulant à Poudlard, dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as si peur et que tu es si nerveux ces dernières semaines Adrian ? » s'enquit alors Kingsley avec inquiétude.

« Les menaces se précisent, approuva Adrian. C'est très sérieux Kingsley. Il nous faut agir de façon conséquente. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » intervint Remus.

« Sybille Trelawney a fait une terrible prédiction. » continua Rachel.

« Les prophéties de Trelawney ne sont que rarement avérées. » commenta Remus avec un rictus.

« Celle-ci l'est, croyez-nous. » assura la voix glacée de Doggett.

« Vous lisez aussi l'avenir ? Se moqua avec scepticisme Shacklebolt. Impressionnant. »

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin pour le savoir. Il nous suffit d'observer ce qu'il se passe. Il est devenu très difficile de précéder au rituel d'appel de l'Archer. Il y a de plus en plus de perturbations lors des cérémonies. L'équilibre est ébranlé. La Nature est menacée. Notre existence à tous est menacée. »

« A cause de Voldemort. » précisa Lupin, curieux de voir la réaction de Doggett à ce nom.

« Il fait la folie de vouloir l'immortalité, poursuivit-il sans avoir bronché. Et il préfère emmener le monde dans sa perte plutôt que d'y échouer. Rien ne le fera renoncer. Il faut l'arrêter avant ! »

« C'est vous qui dites ça ? Son fidèle partisan ? » l'interrogea Kingsley avec dégoût.

« Je suis d'accord avec ses idées. Mais ce qu'il veut faire est pire qu'inhumain. Pire que fou. C'en est presque inconcevable. Certains de ses fidèles commencent également à avoir peur. L'Ordre du Phénix doit en profiter : de simples promesses contre l'assurance de leur trahison, et le tour est joué. Je les connais. »

_« Il a raison, _dit alors l'hallucination de Rogue au creux de l'oreille de Remus_. La peur nous engage près de lui, et la peur nous retournera également contre lui. » _

_« Lunard, ne fais pas confiance à un type comme Doggett ou Rogue, _le contredit alors une apparition inopinée et floue de James. _Rappelle-toi, ils sont tous à mettre dans le même panier. Pense et agis en Gryffondor. Tu ne devrais même pas accepter d'être dans la même pièce que lui ! »_

« Ca suffit. »

Etouffé et désorienté par les dires contradictoires de ses hallucinations, Remus sentit qu'il devait s'en extirper au plus tôt. Il ne servait à rien dans cette réunion, pas tant que les effets des drogues étaient si forts. Il avait encore forcé et sentait sa raison ou ce qu'il en restait le quittait peu à peu. Il devait partir, et tandis qu'il se levait, une colère inextricable le prenait aux tripes. Tout le mettait hors de lui, et à raison.

« Je n'ai rien entendu ici qui me donne envie de rester, déclara-t-il à moitié lucide. Vous voulez beaucoup de nous, et sans rien nous donner. Nous n'avons eu aucune information, et n'avons fait que vous en donner, en confirmant ce que vous n'étiez pas sûrs de savoir. Oui, la situation est grave, oui il faut arrêter Voldemort. Mais il me semble qu'Albus Dumbledore au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix a déjà à plusieurs reprises proposé une alliance aux Arcadians, qui l'ont toujours déclinée. »

« Le Grand Prêtre l'a déclinée. » précisa Rachel avec gravité.

« Ce vieux fou poursuit des moulins sans voir la vérité … »

« Patric, un peu plus de respect pour notre Grand Prêtre. Surveillons nos paroles. »

« Il est obsédé par l'affaire du Félon depuis des années, poursuivit Patric sans tenir compte des remarques de la vieille femme. Il pense que c'est lui qui renseigne Voldemort sur l'Archer, et qu'en l'arrêtant on empêchera qu'il s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer. »

« C'est aussi une théorie que nous avons eue. » murmura Kingsley en hochant la tête.

« Sauf qu'elle est peu probable, répliqua Rachel. J'ai bien connu le Félon, autrefois. Quand j'étais une Novice, il m'a enseignée. C'était un grand homme, mais son défaut était d'être un scientifique, non un homme de foi. Il faisait passer sa curiosité et sa soif de découverte et de vérité avant le devoir et le secret des Arcadians. Jamais il ne s'associerait à un homme comme Voldemort … Si on peut appeler Voldemort un homme. Et il n'a jamais eu la moindre soif de pouvoir. C'est ainsi qu'il a pu disparaître, échappent au châtiment d'oubli que subissent les Arcadians trahissant le secret. J'ignore qui renseigne le Mage Noir, mais ce n'est pas le Félon. C'est un des nôtres. Or, le Grand Prêtre, malgré sa sagesse et sa grande connaissance, ne l'a pas reconnu. Il nous aime tous avec tellement de vigueur, derrière ses airs froids. »

« C'est un Dumbledore en somme … » sourit faiblement Adrian.

« N'avez-vous pas essayé de le convaincre ? » s'exaspéra Lupin, désirant de plus en plus profondément quitter cette pièce.

« En vain. Et ses querelles avec son frère n'arrangent pas la situation. Or il nous faut trouver le traître dans nos rangs au plus tôt si nous ne voulons pas que la situation s'aggrave. »

« Avez-vous une idée ? »

« Aucune. Nos frères paraissent tous irréprochables et insoupçonnables. »

« Mis à part vous, Doggett. »

« On peut aisément me soupçonner, c'est vrai. Mais je suis là, Shacklebolt. »

« Pour ce que ça prouve … Cherchez un cinglé, fit Kingsley avec cynisme. Nul autre qu'un prêtre Arcadian ne peut mieux savoir que s'emparer des pouvoirs de l'Archer est une folie. Alors le traître doit vraiment être fou. »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple. Nous avons besoin de l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara avec emphase Rachel. Nous avons décidé de contacter les vôtre grâce à Adrian pour plus de discrétion. »

« Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtres pas des traîtres vous-même ? » Souleva faiblement Remus, bien qu'ayant vaguement conscience que Kingsley avait déjà souligné ce point.

« Rien. Mais vous n'avez aucune autre piste pour savoir ce qui se passe dans nos rangs. »

« L'idéal serait que nous parvenions à un accord, et que l'Ordre et les Arcadians s'entendent de nouveau. Il faudrait que l'Ordre cesse de surveiller les nôtres, suggéra Rachel. Nous sommes sujets à des filatures incessantes. »

« Nous y voilà donc, ricana Kingsley. Et comment pouvons-nous découvrir qui est le traître sans filer les Arcadians ? »

« Vous n'en aurez plus besoin si l'amitié est restaurée. Et nous sommes là pour surveiller les nôtres. »

« Ce qui suppose que nous devons vous faire confiance ? »

« Je crains qu'il ne vous faille prendre ce risque, dit la vieille Arcadiane. Nous suivons tous le même but. »

« Et comme c'est commode pour eux, soupira Shacklebolt. Ainsi tout repose sur vous, pour découvrir l'identité du traître. C'est impossible. Et inacceptable. »

« Alors la situation va empirer. D'autant plus que, et je ne vous apprendrai rien, l'un des nôtres a disparu. »

Remus sentit sa sonnette d'alarme interne vrombir et échangea un bref regard avec Kingsley. Comme prévu, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait et comme prévu ils en arrivaient là. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur ce point, il fallait nier et attendre de voir leur réaction.

« Le prêtre Arcadian Jules Winsfield, membre du Conseil, a disparu la nuit dernière … » reprit Rachel Parkinson après un silence.

« Nous savons que l'Ordre du Phénix l'a fait enlever, s'énerva Doggett. Il était surveillé par les vôtres depuis des semaines, et il avait eu des contacts avec des Mangemorts, dont un certain Pettigrow. Un ami à vous me semble-t-il, Lupin. Mais vous n'avez pas pris la bonne personne, si vous espérez avoir des informations de lui, c'est voué à l'échec. »

« Sur Peter, sur l'Archer ou sur vous ? » rétorqua Remus avec agressivité.

« Allons messieurs, gardez votre calme, fit Rachel interrompant Doggett sur le point de répondre. Nous sommes ici pour parler de façon civilisée et parvenir à un accord. Si vous faites relâcher Jules Winsfield, tout sera bien plus facile. »

« Mais … Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il est arrivé à Winsfield, répondit Kingsley, d'un air faussement innocent. Et de toute évidence nous ne parviendrons à aucun accord. Cette entrevue n'a plus lieu d'être. »

Rachel Parkinson acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, résignée et abattue.

« Dans ce cas, allons-nous en. Venez, Patric. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux Arcadians transplanèrent et un vide inquiétant emplit l'arrière-salle malgré la présence de Kingsley, Remus et Adrian. Mais les trois hommes étaient immobiles et fébriles, comme soumis à une menace lourde, imminente et inexorable. Kingsley fut le premier à faire un mouvement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, abattu.

« Désolé que ça n'ait pas marché. S'ils te font des ennuis, ne fais pas le brave. Accepte d'avoir la mémoire effacée et quitte les Arcadians. Je serai là pour t'aider. »

« Et pour Juhny ? C'est ma fiancée, Kingsley. Je ne peux pas la laisser. J'ai vraiment peur … trembla-t-il imperceptiblement. J'ai vu des choses ces derniers temps … Peut-être devriez-vous saisir cette occasion de vous allier à des Arcadians, il n'y en aura peut-être pas d'autres et ce sera trop tard. »

« Ils ne nous offrent rien. Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance. » trancha Kingsley avec hauteur.

« Je comprends que vous vous méfiez de Doggett. C'est également mon cas, mais Rachel Parkinson est une grande Arcadiane, très respectée et plus que digne de confiance. Dumbledore lui-même répondrait d'elle. Allons, c'est une occasion ! Nous devons faire quelque chose. Relâchez au moins Winsfield, pour faire preuve de bonne volonté. Il n'est sûrement pas le traître, et vous n'apprendrez rien de lui sur les secrets des Arcadians. Ca ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. »

« Je regrette mais ce n'est pas possible, soupira Kingsley. Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, et prends bien soin de ta fiancée. Si tu restes là-bas, ne me contacte plus, ni aucun autre membre de l'Ordre, on ne sait jamais. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent tristement, comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se voir, puis Adrian disparut. Kingsley regarda l'air perdu l'endroit où son frère se trouvait encore l'instant d'auparavant, comme si son image mentale pouvait être tangible, puis il suivit Remus qui sans mot dire avait entrepris de quitter le Woody's.

« Ca bouge, murmura Kingsley une fois dehors, le vent froid lui mordant le visage. Je m'attendais à des mouvements, mais Rachel Parkinson, c'est étonnant. Ils doivent avoir peur que Winsfield lâche la phrase de trop. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre. Il devait se concentrer pour tenir la conversation avec Kingsley. Les hallucinations empiraient. Des gens morts l'entouraient, pas seulement Sirius ou James ou Lily, comme d'habitude. Il y avait aussi des gens qu'il avait connu autrefois à Poudlard, dans ses voyages en Europe et en Asie. Des gens qu'il avait tués également. Ils n'avaient l'air ni hostiles ni prévenants. Ils étaient muets. Ils étaient juste là et il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes, les yeux écarquillés et injectés de sang. Kingsley. Les Arcadians. Se concentrer … Encore, une dernière fois, plus que quelques minutes …

« Oui, finit-il par approuver. La présence de Doggett ne m'a pas étonné. C'est Rachel qui a failli me faire sortir de mes gonds. »

« Elle est peut-être manipulée par Doggett. Adrian a raison, on peut lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs lui-même nous a contactés et nous sommes sûrs de lui. »

« Il a créé un contact parce qu'il croit en Rachel Parkinson. Mais elle ne nous sert à rien si elle est manipulée. »

« Nous parlons tout de même d'une Arcadiane du Cercle. » le tempéra Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et nous parlons d'un Arcadian ayant trahi son Ordre pour Voldemort. »

« En tout cas, l'enlèvement de Winsfield nous aura permis d'avoir un suspect en plus. »

« Deux, si tu comptes Adrian. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne leur sert que d'intermédiaire. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Non, il faut se concentrer sur Patric Doggett et Rachel Parkinson. Quant à Winsfield … Même s'il n'est pas net, nos premiers interrogatoires nous montrent qu'il n'a pas les nerfs pour s'associer à Voldemort, ni pour trahir son ordre … Il crève de trouille. Je pense que je devrais retourner l'interroger dès maintenant pour lui parler de cette entrevue. Sa réaction pourrait être intéressante … Et il est presque à point … Bon sang, cette guerre est trop cérébrale pour moi. La première fois les règles étaient simples, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas avec nous étaient des ennemis potentiels. Je ne dis pas qu'on a évité les injustices, et le cas de Sirius est parlant sur ce point, mais au moins on savait ce qu'on avait à faire, les ordres étaient simples. Quinze ans plus tard, nous n'avons plus aucune certitude. Et ça me fatigue. Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me donner Lupin ? Un de ces trucs de Salma. »

« Si c'est censé être drôle, je te signale aimablement que je ne ris pas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire non plus. Et je te rappelle aussi aimablement que tu n'es pas le seul à être au bout du rouleau. Je travaille comme Auror en plus de tout le reste. Alors, tu as quelque chose ? »

« Non. Je n'en prends qu'après les pleines lunes. » mentit Remus.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu sais Lupin, j'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur toi. Sur tes années d'exil, et sur la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais contacté Harry avant d'enseigner à Poudlard. »

« Ah oui ? Intéressantes ces choses que tu as entendues ? »

« Ecoute je ne te juge pas, on fait tous comme on peut pour tenir en ces temps difficiles. Mais tu devrais faire attention. La dernière fois, ça a fini par très mal se terminer. »

« Et la personne qui t'a parlé de ça, ce ne serait pas par hasard la même qui t'a parlé de Lily et moi ? »

« Remus … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors tu le vois toujours ? Comme il ne nous a pas rejoints au sein de l'Ordre, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être mort. »

« J'essaie de le convaincre de revenir. Mais il refuse. »

« L'égoïste. Si j'avais du temps à perdre, j'irai lui dire ce que je pense des lâches. »

« Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté Remus. Entre nous, je pense juste qu'en paix ou à feu et à sang, notre monde ne compte plus pour lui. Il ne fait pas la différence. Tout s'est écroulé. Mais après les événements à Poudlard et les mouvements au sein de la Forêt Interdite, je lui ai fait promettre de veiller sur Harry s'il pouvait. »

« Comme s'il avait besoin de lui. »

« Harry a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il faut. »

« Sauf que cette fois il ne s'agit pas que de lui. Si on ne trouve pas rapidement Voldemort, nous sommes tous foutus. Si on trouvait son quartier général et qu'on pouvait le tuer … Avant qu'il ne s'empare des pouvoirs de l'Archer, et avant que Harry n'ait à l'affronter. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je prie en ce moment. »

« A ta place, je laisserai un peu de place pour toi dans tes prières … Mais … Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se mettre entre lui et le gamin ? Cette prophétie a une raison d'être. »

« Toute prophétie connue peut être évitée. »

« Sur ce point-là, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi. Je crois que tu luttes contre la réalité. Et pas seulement à cause des drogues. »

« L'avenir nous le dira. »

« C'est ça. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je retourne interroger Winsfield. »

« Je viens. »

« Je ne crois pas. La dernière fois, tu t'es un peu laissé emporter. »

« On sait qu'il était en contact avec Pettigrow avant qu'on le prenne. »

« Et si j'apprends quoi que ce soit sur lui, je te le dirai aussitôt. Pour l'instant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Ta blessure saigne de nouveau. Et si j'étais toi, je ferais un tas de cendres des herbes que te donne Salma et je m'en tiendrais à la médecine traditionnelle. »

« Elle ne peut rien pour moi. »

Avant de le quitter, Shacklebolt proposa à Lupin de le raccompagner mais le loup-garou déclina sa proposition assez vertement. Il savait que Kingsley ne dirait rien à personne de son état, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère contre lui, du simple fait qu'il savait. L'homme raisonnable qui était en lui ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une bonne occasion d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais cette voix-là était étouffée par toutes les autres, celle de sa douleur, celle du loup et celle de sa colère qui hurlait qu'il méritait bien un peu de paix après tout ce qu'il avait enduré et qu'il devrait encore endurer jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se termine. Le fait était qu'il en avait encore besoin.

Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il décida de retourner chez Salma. Elle refuserait au départ, et il lui faudrait la convaincre, mais voyant ses blessures et son regard sans espoir, elle céderait. Comme toujours. A bout de force et l'esprit égaré, il ne parvint pas à transplaner devant sa maison et dut parcourir le dernier kilomètre l'en séparant à pied. Sur le chemin, titubant et délirant, il eut l'impression d'être suivi puis rit de lui-même en se voyant poursuivi par l'hallucination larmoyante et tremblante de Peter Pettigrow.

« Je t'aurai sale rat ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir après nous avoir tous détruit … Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire avant de mourir ou de perdre la raison, je sais que je le ferai ! »

L'hallucination plus lâche et palpable que jamais de Peter parut effrayée et ne dit rien tout de suite. Puis ces quelques mots qui sonnèrent étrangement à l'ouïe aiguë de Lupin furent prononcés, à demi-étouffés, et désespérés :

« Il avait raison. Tu n'es pas en état. Et pourtant … »

Peter disparut, dans un « pop » réaliste qui faisait penser à une transplanation. Remus s'immobilisa, frappé par son incertitude. Avait-il perdu toute sa lucidité ? Avait-il pu vraiment s'agit de Peter ? Et pourquoi serait-il venu à lui ?

Il ne trouva pas les réponses cette nuit-là. Il parcourut péniblement les derniers mètres le séparant de la demeure de Salma Lagara, et finit par tambouriner violemment à sa porte. A peine ouvrait-elle qu'il s'écroulait chez elle.

**A Suivre …**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

Euh bon exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux reviews, parce que je suis à la bourre, et que je m'étais promise de publier aujourd'hui et si je fais des RAR détaillées, bah je ne pourrai pas … L'important est que vous ayez enfin ce chapitre non ? En plus, comme le chapitre précédent a été publié il y a un moment, vous avez probablement oublié ce que vous m'avez écrit ! Mais merci à tous, comme toujours, chaque review, longue, courte, médium, m'a fait énormément plaisir (et m'a énormément fait culpabiliser de ne pas publier la suite plus rapidement). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrite la suite plus rapidement, même si je pars en vacances une semaine fin juillet … Enfin bref. Un grand merci donc à **Ilys, Théalie, Lazoule **(oui effectivement j'adore Astérix même si les références que tu as relevées ne sont pas forcément intentionnelles lol)**, Nobd, Loyalbus **(non effectivement la Mort en elle-même n'est pas triste puisqu'on meurt. Ca l'est plutôt pour ceux qu'on laisse …)**, Ange de un cisme, Ayako **(je ne sais plus au juste ce que j'ai dit pour attiser ton courroux, mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Sev. L'aime bien. Je préfère juste Sirius. Mwaaaaarf. Sinon, comme tu poses des questions précises, je te réponds : non Firenze ne va pas démissionner, oui il va y avoir une vague de terreur dans le château à cause de ce qui se passe dans la Forêt Interdite, pour la fin tragique de la fic, je me tâte encore mais normalement il devrait y avoir des rescapés aux divers massacres … Mwaaaaaarf. Et non Isibeal n'aura pas sa revanche au Quidditch, c'est le seul plaisir dans la vie au pauvre Harry, on ne va pas le priver de ses victoires quand même !)**, Miladjaja, Tepthida Hay **(Ô Miroir tes différentes reviews m'ont tour à tour fait rire, rougir, plaisir et je t'adore pour ça !)**, Aïsha9, Speedy **(désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre, mais je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic. Depuis le temps tu as dû trouver quelqu'un pour te renseigner, mais l'inscription sur fanfiction net est gratuite et très simple : il suffit de se loger, et de comprendre un rudiment d'anglais pour très bien s'en sortir ! )**, Cyann **(oui ô Gouffre, tu as reconnu ma petite référence à la couleur de cheveux Green Revolution de Clementine, bravo ! Et vive Lost et les fossettes de Sawyer … C'est l'Amériqueuh …)**, et à Chimgrid **(et vlà que je te me creuse ton retard, et paf ! Lol). Voilà, encore désolée, je ferai des réponses plus conséquentes au prochain chapitre ! Merci et XD XD XD à tous !

**CHAPITRE 19 : LE MANGEMORT REPENTI**

POV Severus Rogue, donc forcément ça ne va pas déconner un max … Encore que … On peut toujours compter sur la boulétude de Ron et Harry et Hermione pour rigoler un coup … Où on fait de l'Occlumancie, où les pensées d'un Professeur de Potions c'est pas mignon, et où la Forêt Interdite fait flipper sa race à toute personne normalement constituée, ce qui bizarrement inclut aussi Rogue. Voilà. Hum. (Cette preview va donner envie à Ayako de me tuer …)


End file.
